Forever
by xSweet.Afterlifex
Summary: The girls are back in this final installment of the Love is Pain Trilogy. It is time to find out if things have really changed. Friendships will be tested once more, and new alliances will be made. Is Jeff sure that Vanessa is the one?
1. Chapter 1

The girls are back in this final installment of the Love is Pain Trilogy. It is time to find out if things have really changed. Friendships will be tested once more, and new alliances will be made. Is Jeff sure that Vanessa is the one? and does Jessica finally go full term with a child or will her heart finally break to pieces?

I do not own the WWE I only own the characters you do not recognize.

**That's What You Get  
**_title credited to Paramore_

This is the sequel to **Up Against The Wall** which is the sequel to **Who's Cheatin' Who**

**No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame  
not anymore, it's your turn  
so take a seat we're settling the final score  
And why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why?  
All the possibilities... well I was wrong**

**That's what you get when you let your heart win  
whoa!!! That's what you get when you let your heart win  
Whoa... I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating  
and that's what you get when you let your heart win**

"I can't believe this. I never actually thought Jeff would settle down." Gilbert Hardy told his oldest son Matt as they waited for Vanessa to walk down the aisle. Matt just shrugged. He had other places that he would rather be. The wedding march began and Jessica, Jes, and Phoenix walked out in light yellow dresses. Misty followed in a pale rose colored dress. Finally Vanessa was walked down the aisle by James Lawson, Mist's father. She looked a little uncomfortable in the wedding dress, but the minute her eyes landed on Jeff she smiled and didn't even think about the dress. The love she had for him shone through in her eyes. Her hair was flowing in waves down her back, and it was completely blonde. When Vanessa and Jeff had said their vows and kissed, everyone cheered and twelve year old Brooklyn ran up and hugged her father and stepmother. She had her last name officially changed to Hardy only to months prior to the wedding date.

The wedding went off without any problems. The wedding reception was being held at Matt and Jessicka's. When the bride, bridesmaids, and maid of honor disappeared for twenty minutes no one blamed them when they came back wearing shorts. Skirts, halters, tank tops, and flip flops. Vanessa grinned when she saw that her husband had changed as well. It was also common knowledge that the women hated wearing long dresses. Which could be why three of them had eloped.

"You know the last wedding we actually had a ceremony for…" Phoenix, Jessica, and Misty looked everywhere but at Jessicka. "…three kids were born. Thank god this one went off without problems." That comment caused several people to laugh and several to roll their eyes.

"I agree with my sister." Adam commented.

"Yeah well your sister is a bitch." Heads turned and a tear slid down Jessicka's face. Taking a look at her husband she swallowed her pride, got herself together and began to speak.

"Me? Where the hell have you been the past five months? Have you forgotten that you have a wife? A daughter? When's the last time you came home Matt?" Jessicka said angrily.

"Maybe if you thought of someone other than yourself…"

"Me? Are you as stupid as you sound right now? I have kids that I take care of. Grace is in school, and all day I take care of Delilah. And then when Grace gets home…"

"Maybe you wouldn't have to take care of kids if you hadn't spread your legs."

"If I remember correctly you seemed to like it." Jessicka yelled back. The whole place had gotten completely silent and someone had had enough common sense to remove the children from the house and take them outside.

"Apparently so did… lets see Jeff, Brian, Paul, Shannon…" Matt said listing names.

"You have no right…"

"Oh and lets not forget this one… Randall Keith Orton."

"Don't ever mention that son of a bitches name in front of me again."

"Oh I'm sorry did I strike a nerve?"

"It's over Matt, I can't do this anymore." Jessicka said turning and walking away. Everyone stared after her and shaking her head Lilian Garcia, one of the girls closest friends on the road, went after her. Normally she wouldn't have but she slapped Matt as she walked passed him.

xxx

Phoenix was sitting with her head on Adams shoulder. She watched as Lucas, Delilah, and Krystina played. At ten months old they were all crawling and trying to walk. They were chasing each other and playing with the blocks that John had brought for Krystina. Misty was watching as Xavier, Brooklyn, and Grace chased each other around playing tag. She felt a slight pull in her heart when she thought about what her ex-husband and obvious asshole Matt Hardy had made her give up. When twelve year old Brooklyn ran into somebody she thought that she was in trouble.

"You okay Brook?" Jeff Hardy asked his daughter as he helped her up.

"Yeah, sorry… dad."

"It's okay just be a little more careful next time." Jeff said smiling it was the first time that she had called him dad. He didn't know if his day could get any better. He watched her run off to play with her cousin and Xavier. He smiled as he felt Vanessa wrap her arms around his waist.

"Never thought I'd get married." She told him

"Same here" he turned so that he could see her. " But I'm glad that we did." He said then kissed her. They broke apart when Matt walked over.

"I'm leaving." Was all he said before turning and walking away. Five minutes later Phoenix cried out in pain before collapsing. Amidst the following chaos someone called an ambulance and it was somehow decided that Gilbert and James would stay behind with the kids. Adam however refused to leave Lucas behind.

xxx

Jessica, Jessicka, Vanessa, Misty, John, Jeff, Kevin, and Adam all looked pretty somber as they waited in the hospital waiting room. Adam was holding his son close. He knew that he was loosing his wife. They all knew it. A few hours went by and just as Jessica finished checking in with Gilbert a doctor walked out.

"Mr. Copeland?"

"Yes?" Adam asked after picking Lucas up out of his carrier. He needed to hold his son.

"I'm sorry but we lost your wife…" Adam felt his heart break into a million little pieces. "… but we were able to manage to save your daughters life. She is three months early but if you would like to see her please follow me. You can not hold her yet. For being born early she is extremely healthy. Is there anyone you would like to bring with you?"

"My sister, Jes." Adam said handing Lucas to Misty. Jessicka and Adam walked away and when Jes looked up she saw that her brother was crying. They stopped in front of the infant ICU and washed their hands, and put on surgical masks and hairnets, and gloves. She was the only baby in their and she was beautiful. Adam looked her and smiled. She was hooked up to machines, but she was still beautiful to him.

"She's beautiful." Jes told her brother.

"She wanted to name her Carmandy Paige Copeland." Adam said quietly.

**Whoa…  
I wonder how am I supposed to feel when your not here  
Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here  
I still try…  
Holding on to silly things… I never learned  
Oh why??!!  
All the possibilities  
I'm sure you've heard…**

**That's what you get when you let your heart win  
whoa!!! That's what you get when you let your heart win  
Whoa... I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating  
and that's what you get when you let your heart win**

xxx 2 months later xxx

Matt Hardy walked into his house and wasn't all that shocked to find it empty. Jessicka had probably already moved out. She was also probably over at his brothers because that's where the birthday parties were taking place. Krystina, Lucas, and Delilah were all turning one today. It would be an anniversary party too but he and Jessicka's divorce had been finalized a month ago. He had given her full custody of their daughter. He sent a check to her brother for 1000 dollars a month for child support. This was the first time in months that he had been here. He walked up stairs to the master bedroom. There was a note on the desk written on blue notebook paper. He immediately recognized Jessicka's handwriting. He sat down on the bed to read it.

_I can't take this anymore you're never here. I can not love a man I no longer know. I don't know what happened to the Matt Hardy that I married and I no longer care. He was obviously a lie. The things you said at your own brothers wedding were rude and was you calling the kettle black. Because baby I'm not the only one that cheated. If you don't want kids keep your dick in your pants. You broke my heart but not my pride. My heart will mend in time._

_You lost more than me you lost your daughter. You once told me that the girls and I meant everything to you. Was that a lie too? I hope you're happy now. You didn't go to Phoenix's funeral. Were you too busy with Maria? Yeah I know who you were sleeping with. Was it worth it because now your family is gone. _

_I hope I can leave you with this. Every time you walk into the bathroom picture this: me sad because you weren't there. I thought about killing myself but would only make a small slice in my wrist. The first time was when SHE called for you. I would always wish I had what the other girls had. A man that would come home from being on the road. Me and the girls are gone and we left you here in this empty house._

_Grace says that she doesn't want Delilah to know you, because you are worse than her father. I don't agree with her. If you ever want to see Delilah talk to my brother or yours. They'll know how to get a hold of me. Delilah deserves to know you. What she doesn't deserve is to be thrown away. Yeah Mist told me all about that._

_There is no way for you to get a hold of me. I've changed my e-mail, obviously my address and I no longer have your last name. I doubt you remember my maiden name. You can send your check for Delilah or anything else for her to my brother or once again yours. I'll received it eventually. Everything we were was a lie. There was no truth. I honestly believe that you never loved me. I hope you enjoy the little mementos I left in the house for you. Ghosts of our life together and of the girls._

_I HOPE YOU SUFFER LIKE I DID!_

_-Jessicka  
p.s. don't forget to feed Wednesday and I gave my key to your brother so that he could do it until you got home. Grace didn't want your gift because you hurt her and you hurt me._

Matt reread the letter several times before putting it down. It was three in the afternoon. It was also his daughters birthday. He didn't really care though. She was never his daughter. She may be her father but at this point you might as well call him her sperm donor. He would let it be her decision in the future if she wanted to know him or not. He lay the letter on the desk and went down to the living room to feed the damned rabbit. He risked a glance at the mantel in the family room as he passed and saw a picture of Jessicka and the girls. One of the other girls must've taken it. Walking into the living room he saw that his and Jessicka's wedding picture was still on the wall. Shaking his head he busied himself with Wednesday and tried to ignore the fact that he fucked up and lost everything.

Meanwhile at Jeff's house in Cameron…

Kyrstina was trying to run without falling. Lucas was trying to climb his fathers leg as he got ready to feed Carmandy. Jessicka wasn't there. She had called and said that she couldn't make it. They still had three cakes though because Jeff had insisted and Vanessa had still continued to call him crazy but she loved him anyway, and she had ordered the third cake. Jeff looked around at all the chaos and it made him smile. Xavier was eight, Brooklyn was twelve and Carmandy was two. Only one of them was his but he still considered them family. The other two kids were turning one today. Vanessa was helping Misty and John prepare food. Jessica, Kevin, and Jeff had been left to tend to the one year olds and other three children. They didn't care. At the sound of a knock on his front door Jeff looked up in time to see Brooklyn run to the door.

"See who it is first B." He called after her. Brooklyn skidded to a halt and peered out the window. Jessicka heard a squeal from inside followed by a shout of 'it's Jessicka and the girls.' The door opened moments later and she was being dragged in by Misty and Vanessa. Grace carried her little sister in and Brooklyn helped her dad with the bags.

"Told ya she would show babe." Jeff told his wife. She hit him.

"It was a last minute decision." Jessicka said quickly.

"Well sis, we're glad you made it come say hello to your niece." Jessicka took Carmandy from Adam who then reached down and took Delilah from Grace. He gave his older niece a hug before she ran off to play with Brooklyn. He carried Delilah to the room that the little one year olds were in and Jessicka followed.

"He's not coming by the way." Gilbert Hardy told her as she passed him. He would never like her. Delilah was playing with Krystina and it made her smile. She took the bottle Adam handed her and fed her niece. She remained silent. It had taken her a lot to come down here. Somewhere deep inside she had hoped he would come, but was glad he hadn't. She didn't even notice Jessica and Kevin. She finished feeding Carmandy and put her in her carrier.

"hey!" Jessica jumped and came out of her daze.

"Oh my gawd look at you Jess!!" she jumped up and hugged her friend.

"I know I know I'm pregnant again." Jessica said grinning.

"How far?"

"five months"

"wait that means…"

"I was pregnant at the wedding. I was gonna tell everyone then but shit happened and I didn't. It seemed like a bad time."

"You could've told me…"

"I tried you changed your e-mail."

" I sent out a mass e-mail to everyone. Well not everyone…"

"I think most of us changed our e-mails." Kevin interrupted.

"Hey fang face." Jessicka said and actually hugged him.

"Hey now"

"Play nice sis we have to."

"Aww big brother you never play nice." And with that they went off to celebrate the birthdays of Lucas Copeland, Krystina Cena, and Delilah Hardy.

**Pain make your way home (home)  
And I'll always be just so inviting  
If I ever start to think straight  
This heart will start a riot in me  
Lets start…(hey!)**

**Why do we like to hurt so much  
Why do we like to hurt so much**

**That's what you get when you let your heart win  
whoa!!! That's what you get when you let your heart win  
Now I can't trust myself with anything but this  
and that's what you get when you let your heart win**

**A/N: **_Well there you have it. I finally wrote the first chapter of __**ForeverThats What You Get**__ is by Paramore and is off their album __**RIOT!**__. –hugs and kisses- wwewhore_


	2. Chapter 2

Listen to the Music

I cheated myself  
Like I knew I would  
I told you I was trouble  
You Know I'm no good  
(_Amy Winehouse – You Know I'm No Good_

(Tuesday):

Ashley Massaro was sitting backstage SmackDown and she was pissed. Vince had just informed her that she was going to be in an eight man tag team match that night and it was next. She had now idea who her tag team partners were, but she sure as hell was going to find out. She stood an made her way to the curtain only to find that Melina stood there ready for action. When their eyes met her face paled.

"You've got to be kidding me. Please tell me that you are not one of my tags tonight."

"I'm not, I'm Victoria, Torrie, and Adams tag."

"Oh thank god!"

"Hey Ashley there you are we were just looking for you." Michelle said walking up with Maria behind her.

"Whoa… hold on Melina and Maria are Raw!"

"Yeah well we're here tonight get over it Massaro." Melina said

"Ugh great this sucks, I'm tagging with the WWE Whore!"

"I'm not a whore."

"Aren't you the reason that Matt Hardy got a divorce? And wait… weren't you with Randy Orton too?" Michelle and Ashley laughed at what Melina had said. After all it was true.

"You know sounds like someone likes Jessicka Sullivan's leftovers." Torrie commented walking up.

"Damn your worse than Copeland…"

"Mind not talking about me?"

"Sorry but it was a compliment…" Victoria told her tag team partner and trailed off when Matt Hardy walked over. They were all shocked when he shrugged off Maria.

"Okay lets get teams straightened out." Vince McMahon said walking over. Seeing as no one really knew what was going on.

"Sure" Adam said glaring at his ex-brother-in-law. Adam had left his kids with his sister.

"Adam, Melina, Torrie, Victoria vs. Matt, Ashley, Maria, and Michelle."

"Whatever can we get this over with please?" Matt asked. As they walked to the ring Michelle tripped and sprained her ankle really bad.

"Shit now we need a replacement. Is anything else going to go wrong tonight?" Vince demanded.

"I can fight Vince." The group turned and Vince nodded in approval. Matt realized he was screwed because all three of his partners had at one point in time slept with him. Amy Dumas was back and fully healthy and she had a mischievous smirk on her face. Ashley nodded to her as she joined the group. They both knew that he had hurt a truly wonderful woman. They were looking forward to making him pay. They nodded to their opponents as they headed out to the ring.

Don't be scared to fly alone, find a path that is your own  
Love will open every door it's in your hands, the world is your  
Don't hold back and always know, all the answers will unfold  
What are you waiting for, spread your wings and soar  
(Christina Aguilera - Soar

(Friday):  
Jessica sat at her computer typing out an article. She smiled as the baby she was carrying kicked. This was the second baby that she had carried this far. The first being almost thirteen years old. She decided that staying home for the most part would be best. Although she knew that she had a guest appearances to make as a guest commentator at a WWE Pay-Per-View. When she felt another kick only this time in two different places she panicked. Kevin wasn't there this time so she called a squad.

xxx

Sitting with Delilah Jessicka watched as Jeff taught Grace and Brooklyn a few kid safe wrestling moves in the ring. She had only recently started writing again and was spending a lot of time on the road. She kinda stuck to Jeff and Vanessa's sides like glue but they didn't mind. She looked at the paper in front of her and smiled. It was her first real smile in years. The article was about Chris Jericho, but the smile was because it felt good to be writing again. She didn't care that this meant that she had to spend one on one time with the Raw superstar. She called out for Grace to be careful just as Thorn came over grinning.

"Okay Jeff save me fang boy is scaring me. He's smiling."

"Quit scaring my mom Uncle Kevin." Grace yelled out. Grace was Jessicka and Orton's daughter and Kevin was married to Jessica who was Randy's half sister.

"Kevin really you're scaring Aunt Jes." Brooklyn said abandoning her dad in the ring. "Whats up anyway?" she asked hugging him. He had gotten used to kids and how to deal with them and came to love children.

"Jessi…"

"Is she okay?" Jessicka asked quickly thinking about the miscarriages her best friend had had in the past.

"Is having twins." Kevin finished. Jeff's jaw fell and Brooklyn squealed. Grace laughed and hugged her shocked mother. Brooklyn also hugged her step father making him smile. It was somewhat of a scary effect.

Jessicka stood once the congratulations had been sad and walked away. It was common knowledge in their tight knit group that she had wanted more children and it was obvious that she wasn't that happy. They all saw the sadness in her eyes. She walked into Jeff's locker room and took out her laptop. She logged into her IM just as Jeff carried in Delilah and laid the sleeping child on the couch. Grace and Brooklyn both pulled out school work. Jeff left the room once everything was settled.

xxBrOkEnxHeArTsxMeNdxx: Hey MC

2liveis2love: Hey Jessicka did you hear the news?

xxBrOkEnxHeArTsxMeNdxx: What news? About Jessi?

2liveis2love: No, but what about Jessi?

xxBrOkEnxHeArTsxMeNdxx: she's fine but she will probably want to tell you herself

2liveis2love: oh well anyway IM PREGNANT!!!

xxBrOkEnxHeArTsxMeNdxx: Really?

2liveis2love: John didn't tell no one?

xxBrOkEnxHeArTsxMeNdxx: No but congrats hun

xxx

pyroqueen17: hey Jessica  
mistress-of-the-night: hey V

pyroqueen17: hows the pregnancy goin?

mistress-of-the-night: gr8 guess what

pyroqueen17: hmm

mistress-of-the-night: I'm having twins!!!

_Pyroqueen17 has joined the conference  
mistress-of-the-night has joined the conference  
xxBrOkEnxHeArTsxMeNdxx has joined the conference  
2liveis2love has joined the conference_

2liveis2love: Hey ya'll  
pyroqueen17: hey and wtf Jessica twins?  
mistress-of-the-night: yeah that's what I said  
2liveis2love: WTF about twins?  
pyroqueen17: Jessi is having twins  
2liveis2love: damn  
mistress-of-the-night: gee thanx mist  
2liveis2love: y/w btw im pregnant  
pyroqueen17: me 2  
xxBrOkEnxHeArTsxMeNdxx: wow! Gr8 all 3 of my bff are preggers! Can ya'll manage to stay away from wrestling rings and pissed off men?  
mistress-of-the-night: that was once… well the pissed off man thing was twice, and well the first time we were sleeping with all of those p.o'd men  
pyroqueen17: maybe ya'll were, but I know I am staying away from fire  
2liveis2love: good idea does paint sniffer know?  
pyroqueen17: ugh mist!!! And no JEFF does not know I planned on telling him 2nite at dinner he's at the arena preparing for Sunday  
xxBrOkEnxHeArTsxMeNdxx: I coulda told u that  
2liveis2love: HOW  
mistress-of-the-night: huh?  
pyroqueen17: WTF  
xxBrOkEnxHeArTsxMeNdxx: LOL wow ya'll think… oh hell no! I brought the girls and he brought Brooklyn. He's doing the wrestling thing I'm doing the writing thing.  
2liveis2love: about who or what?  
xxBrOkEnxHeArTsxMeNdxx: Y2J  
mistress-of-the-night: I'm doing the writing thing too. For that new mag TALK  
pyroqueen17: I heard about that  
mistress-of-the-night: wanna hear a ?  
2liveis2love: sure  
pyroqueen17: y not  
xxBrOkEnxHeArTsxMeNdxx: I'm scared… but go ahead  
mistress-of-the-night: Dear Jessica, I was wondering if you can tell me how to tell if my boyfriend is cheating on me. I really need to know because my heart is on the line. –Upset in Louisiana  
xxBrOkEnxHeArTsxMeNdxx: wow  
2liveis2love: damn…  
pyroqueen17: no comment  
2liveis2love: STFU  
pyroqueen17: well dammit  
mistress-of-the-night: quit arguing ya'll. Mist quit throwin ya mans finisers around and damn this question to the firey pits of hell  
xxBrOkEnxHeArTsxMeNdxx: so whats your answer  
mistress-of-the-night: Dear upset, I would talk to him let him know that you feel like there is something wrong between you. If he doesn't talk to you, next time he says he is going out with the guys or out to do something, ask if you can come with him. Or call his friends see if they know where he is and if he is really with them. Trust me one way or another he will get caught. IF he is cheating on you. But remember this: the one that accuses first is most likely the one that is cheating on the other.  
2liveis2love: … wow u should know. That was perfect  
mistress-of-the-night: FU  
2liveis2love: only John  
2liveis2love: …speak of the devil brb he's callin  
pyroqueen17: anyways how did ya'll tell ur man that you were pregnant?  
xxBrOkEnxHeArTsxMeNdxx: uhh well when I was pregnant I was kinda sleeping around… so was Misty and the truth got out when we were all in Mexico…  
mistress-of-the-night: damn I remember that… I just told Kevin and if Jeff really wants a baby then just tell him. He isn't going to freak in a bad way. He didn't flip out last year when I told him Brooklyn was his. I;m sure that he would love to find out…  
xxBrOkEnxHeArTsxMeNdxx: whats with the…?  
pyroqueen17: Jessi?  
mistress-of-the-night: V Jeffs lookin for his phone to call u. he walked in and read over my shoulder  
pyroqueen17: that's him ttyl ya'll

_Pyroqueen17 has left the conference_

xxx

"Hey Jeff"

"V…"

"Uh Jessi said…"

"Yeah babe I read it"

"I planned on telling you tonight."

"You did?"

"Yeah, at dinner; just you, me, and Brooklyn." On the other end of the phone the Intercontinental champion smiled.

"Really? Well I guess tonight we celebrate."

"Alright, I love you Jeff."

"I love you to Vanessa."

xxx

2liveis2love: sry im back  
mistress-of-the-night: w/b  
xxBrOkEnxHeArTsxMeNdxx: w/b  
2liveis2love: TY  
xxBrOkEnxHeArTsxMeNdxx: hey do ya'll recognize the screen name Aheart2Love?  
2liveis2love: Massaro  
mistress-of-the-night: WTF does she want?  
xxBrOkEnxHeArTsxMeNdxx: lets find out hang on

Aheart2Love has joined the conference

xxBrOkEnxHeArTsxMeNdxx: okay Massaro what do you want?  
Aheart2Love: it's almost 8 turn on SmackDown  
mistress-of-the-night: y?  
2liveis2love: y?

Aheart2Love: JUST DO IT!!!!!!!  
xxBrOkEnxHeArTsxMeNdxx: fine…

xxx

So what do you do  
When it all comes down on you  
Do you run and hide  
Or face the truth  
(Papa Roach – What Do You Do

"This opening contest is scheduled for one fall and is a eight person mixed tag team match. Introducing the team of Ashley Massaro, Matt Hardy, Maria, and Lita!" Tony Chimmel announced.

xxx

2liveis2love: OMG  
xxBrOkEnxHeArTsxMeNdxx: do I have to watch?  
Aheart2Love: yes  
mistress-of-the-night: Massaro…  
Aheart2Love: Trust me just watch

xxx

"And their opponents the team of Victoria, Melina, Torrie Wilson and Edge." As the four made their way to the ring Edge glared at Matt. They had once again something to fight about and he had a reason to kill Matt. The four entered the ring the ref signaled for the bell. Edge stayed in the ring, so Matt did the same. Edge leaned back in his corner and let Matt advance. Matt looked at him carefully and then turned and tagged in a diva. They weren't there. Turning once more he found himself flat on his back curtesy of a spear from Edge. Matt struggled to his feet and found himself surrounded by six angry divas.

xxx

xxBrOkEnxHeArTsxMeNdxx: OMG  
Aheart2Love: just watch  
2liveis2love: WOW!!!  
mistress-of-the-night: Damn

_pyroqueen17 has joined the conference_

pyroqueen17: thanx Mist  
pyroqueen17: ya'll watching SmackDown  
Aheart2Love: yeah

xxx

The six divas surrounding Matt grinned before raising their fists and punching Matt at the same time. The shock on the refs face was evident as he signaled for the bell and determined the match a double DQ. Seeing as all the divas worked together.

"That's for me" Maria yelled before kicking him.

"That's for ever trusting you with my heart." Ashley exclaimed

"That's for me" Lita yelled

"That's for Jessicka!" Melina yelled

"and that was from us for any other woman that you have ever hurt." Torrie and Victoria exclaimed together. Edge had a steel chair behind Matt and hit him across the back with it.

"Stay away from me, stay away from my niece, stay away from Misty, and stay away from my sister." Adam said and with that the seven people that had attacked Matt Hardy left the ring.

xxx

Aheart2Love: are you okay Jes?  
pyroqueen17: WOW  
xxBrOkEnxHeArTsxMeNdxx : yeah  
2liveis2love: wish I'd been there  
mistress-of-the-night: holy Shit  
xxBrOkEnxHeArTsxMeNdxx: y'd ya'll do it?  
Aheart2Love: because despite the past between me and u, and me and the others he fucked up and hurt the best thing that ever happened to him.  
2liveislove: this could be the start of a good friendship Massaro  
pyroqueen17: so do i  
mistress-of-the-night: I agree  
xxBrOkEnxHeArTsxMeNdxx: I do too. And ya'll know what, it is time for me to live again. Im gonna do just that too. Its time for me to start over, to fly on my own. My friends, my family, my girls, time for a new me. U all up for that?  
2liveis2love: hell yeah  
pyroqueen17: damn right  
mistress-of-the-night: makeover time  
xxBrOkEnxHeArTsxMeNdxx: what about u Ash?  
Aheart2Love: Me?  
mistress-of-the-night: yeah u  
Aheart2Love: ok  
2liveis2love: welcome to the gang Massaro

A/N: _hehe that's right the twists are back. Betcha weren't expecting them to like Ashley!!!! The whole IM convo thing during wrestling is what me and my friends used to do, and I miss doing it so it got thrown in here._

I OWN ALL OF THE SCREEN NAMES. AS FAR AS I KNOW THEY ARE NOT REAL AND DO NOT BELONG TO ACTUAL PEOPLE!!! I ALSO OWN ALL THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT THOSE THAT ARE IN THE WWE.

xxBrOkEnxHeArTsxMeNdxx – Jessicka Sullivan  
pyroqueen17 – Vanessa Hardy  
Aheart2Love – Ashley Massaro  
2liveis2love – Misty Cena  
mistress-of-the-night – Jessica Thorn


	3. Chapter 3

Forever Chapter Three

Everything was going wrong for Matt. He didn't get to see his daughter, he missed his wife, she may be his ex-wife, but that wasn't how he still thought of her. He missed her too much to think of much else. He was loosing concentration in his matches and even his brother was no longer talking to him. His own brother was able to see Delilah, but he wasn't. That was wrong on several levels, but Jessicka had custody of her. And with all the people against him he would never be able to see Delilah. Let alone get custody of her. He stood up and walked back into the kitchen of his house, the house that he had shared with Jessicka and poured himself another glass of whisky. He was about to take a sip when his phone rang. He turned to it and answered. The shock soon registered on his face as the caller identified themselves.

Misty was laying in bed beside John when she knew now was the right time to tell him. She didn't know what to say, but she knew that she had to tell him. He would understand hopefully. At least she hoped he would. Because after nine years of wondering what had happened to her little girl. She know knew. She rolled onto her side and looked at him laying there beside her with Krystina between them sleeping. They had all been watching a movie. She got up and picked Krystina up and placed her in her crib in the room across the hall. She turned and saw John behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and she instinctively lay her head on his shoulder. A tear slid down her face and landed on his bare shoulder. He looked down at her and pulled her into their room so they could talk without waking Krystina and Xavier who was in the room asleep on the couch where he had been watching cartoons. John would put him in his room eventually.

"Honey whats wrong?"

"Nothing really…"

"Then why are you crying?"

"Hormones…"

"Yeah the uhm, hormone excuse isn't gonna cut it this time. Misty why are their tears falling down your face?"

"Dammit I don't want to talk about it right now John, what I really need to do is talk to Matt first…" she looked up realizing what she had just said and backed up a step as he let go of her and slammed his fist into the wall. She heard Krystina begin screaming the minute the mirror that had been above where John's hand hit, crashed to the floor. Xavier came running in and John told him to get out. Misty began crying harder.

"What in the hell do you have to talk to Matt about that is more important than talking to me about whatever it is…Oh My God, you're sleeping with him again aren't you."

"No, God no John, I'm pregnant…"

"His no doubt, they way your acting."

"No, John the twins are your's, Kyra's his." She said letting out what in the hell she had to talk to Matt about.

"Who in the hell is Kyra?"

"John I was eighteen when Matt and I got married, and well he decided that we weren't ready to be parents…" John pulled her to him at that point somewhat thankful that she wasn't with Matt, but also pissed not knowing that she had another child. Unless Matt had made her…

"Misty, what did he do?" He was fearing the worst.

"We gave her up for adoption." Somewhat relieved he held her close. He didn't want to let go. He could deal with anything but not his hurting wife, crying about something Matt did. "Yesterday, that call I took in the den, well it was Lydia Masterson, and well she was the one that ran the agency that we took Kyra to. And she called yesterday to tell me that Kyra's foster parents died when she was four, and for five years she's been acting out to the point where no orphanages will take her…" She disentangled herself from John's embrace and walked to the nursery and picked up a crying Krystina. John followed and sat on the floor pulling Xavier over to him and hugging his son. Who sat next to his dad as Misty sat in the rocking chair with the baby. "…Well anyway I was asked if there was something I wanted to do to help her and I said I had to speak with her father first. I haven't talked to Matt, but John I really want her back. She's mine, and she always has been, no matter what."

"Misty we'll talk to Matt together, we'll have Vanessa and Jeff watch the kids and we'll go to him together…" John stopped as the door bell rang downstairs. Misty got up and Walked out the room with Krystina in her arms and Xavier trailing after her and John. John opened the door and they came face to face with Matt Hardy. Misty resisted the urge to puke and John took Krystina from her. She walked away from her family and into the kitchen, where she was sure to have something handy that would hurt the man if he tried anything. He liked she thought had followed her.

"Hardy"

"Aw come on Mist is that anyway to talk to me?"

"After what you did to one of my best friends, yes it is. Especially when I'd seen it before."

"Seen it before that's a nice one. Lydia Masterson called me and was asking about _her_."

"Kyra, her name is Kyra."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter, if she calls here, we don't want her back is that understood."

"I'm not your wife Matt. You can't tell me what to do."

"I bet you'll be singing a different tune when I tell Cena…"

"I already know." John said walking into the room. Misty smiled as she was pulled to her husbands side. Matt glared at her.

"Bet he didn't tell you his dirty little secret after you told him yours."

"What the hell are you talking about Hardy." Misty demanded.

"I think it's time that you leave." John said at the same time. Misty looked at him. Blame it on the pregnancy or whatever you wanted but the tears fell hard when John took that defensive tone to his voice. Both men turned to her.

"He has a daughter…with Amy." And with that Matt Hardy turned and left the room. Misty stood there and looked at John for a moment and the tears slowly started to subside.

"Misty…"

"I already knew."

A/N: I like this better than the original so lets do this the fun way. Tell me what ya'll think. DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA. Okay so originally it's been since September of 2008 that I last wrote for this story, but I deleted the original for editing and reposted the first two chapters, and now here is the third, the new version as I love to call it and lemme tell you the story I have planned for you all is better than the original. ALSO PLZ READ WHO'S CHEATIN' WHO AND UP AGAINST THE WALL IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY BECAUSE THEY ARE THE FIRST TWO STORIES IN THIS TRILOGY. --- Jessica, wwewhore---


	4. Chapter 4

Forever Chapter Four

Jessicka Sullivan was sitting looking out the window of her brother's house in Flordia. She heard Delilah start to cry and she got up to check on her and smiled as Adam walked in carrying Carmandy. There was comfort in her heart as she saw the way he looked down at his daughter and almost cried. He sat her in her crib and turned to face Jessicka who had picked Delilah up from her crib, after taking her afternoon nap. She walked into the kitchen and put her in her high chair and got her a hot dog out of the fridge, cut it up and placed it on her tray. She turned to her older brother and wrapped her arms around him giving him a hug. She may not have fully liked Phoenix, but the woman had loved her brother. There was no going back and changing that. The truth was she missed her too.

"I miss her too Adam." She said as she pulled back. He smiled down at her and just turned before he started crying.

"I'm taking time off the road to raise her and Lucas. I don't know really what I'm going to do."

"Adam you lost the woman that you love. What you're feeling is natural. You know I came over today and never got around to the real reason that I'm here."

"What's that?"

"Thank you. For what you and the others did."

"On SmackDown?"

"Yeah"

"Well he is an asshole."

"Yeah you got it, hey since you aren't gonna be on the road, will you watch Delilah and Grace too. I know four is a lot to handle, but Grace will help you out, and really all you have to do is call Vanessa and I'm sure she'll fly down here and help you out. Considering she is pregnant and all that it'll give her a little experience."

"Yeah shouldn't be a problem. I can always call JD too. I'm sure she needs to get away every now and then from being alone while Kevin is on the road."

"Thanks, look Grace's things are out in the car, so are De's so I'm gonna go get them then I'm taking off for a few weeks."

"Call when you find yourself sis, I know what he did has been hell on you."

"You'll defiantly be the first to know when I do." With that she did exactly what she said that she was going to do. She took off. She didn't know where she was going, or what she was doing, all she knew was, she was going to drive til she found some place that appealed to her. She hated leaving her girls but that was the only option. She wasn't going to drag them god only knew wherever this road would lead to. She slid behind the wheel of her car and sighed as the engine turned over as she turned the key in the ignition. She backed out of the driveway and turned left down the road. It was a long road that she was starting out on but she didn't know this. Her cell phone was beside her and when she stopped at a red light she plugged it into the car charger.

---At an arena in Texas---

Jessica DeLane-Thorn sat watching Vanessa and Jeff laughing at one another as they talked. She felt distanced from the group. There was no one that she could talk to at the moment. Adam was at home off the road with his kids. Jessicka was god only knows where. She hadn't been answering her phone for the past half hour. Misty was at home in Massachusetts. Kevin wasn't at the arena, which was weird, he was never late. She watched as a couple of the divas walked in and behind them Kevin. But it wasn't Kevin that made her heart beat faster in her chest. It was the man behind him. A man that she had once loved, what seemed like forever ago. What in the hell was he doing there. Then she recalled something Misty had said. He was making a comeback. She swallowed hard and ducked her head as she turned to act like she was talking to Brooklyn who was actually playing with her dolls. Brooklyn looked up at her mother like she was crazy but not knowing why went ahead with whatever for her mom. It was just something that she had learned to do. Jeff turned to say something to them, but stopped when he looked across the room. Kevin hadn't spotted their group. This was most likely because he wasn't looking that hard. They were sitting down and most of the room was standing about talking. Misty walked in with Ashley Massaro, Xavier, Krystina, and John and they saw them right away. Misty made the mistake of looking around the room and what she saw pissed her off to no end.

Jessica saw Jeff with a weird look on his face and looked in that direction. Her heart stopped for a few beats, and before she could fully register what was going on the tears began to fall. They fell hard and fast and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Jeff stood with Vanessa and each stepped up beside her and walked with her out of the room. Jessica tore away from them once they were in the hallway and turned to go in another direction but couldn't because her friends had surrounded her. She broke down and fell into Misty's arms. Misty held her best friend and just patted her on the back. She was never really sure what to do around crying females even though she was often one herself. John, Jeff, and Ashley had all looked at one another and taken off back toward the catering area.

"Leave some of him for Jessicka Sullivan. She has always hated that son of a bitch." She got a wave in response and then watched her friends walk around the corner and into the other room. She walked with Misty and Jessica in the opposite direction. Jessica's tears had subsided somewhat, but they hadn't completely stopped. She looked at Vanessa and Misty and then laid a hand on her swollen stomach. Six months. She was six fucking months pregnant and he had played her. He played her for a fool. She was nothing more than a prize for him. Something along the lines of look at everything I went through to get you, and now your mine. She couldn't get the image of what she had just seen out of her mind. Kevin Thorn whispering into another womans ear and then kissing her. And not just any woman, but a girl that looked so much like her that it wasn't funny. She took off down the hall with Misty and Vanessa that she didn't know where they were headed until she saw Krystina and Xavier's toys all over the place. They were in John and Jeff's locker room. Brooklyn sat on the floor and started playing dolls with Kyrstina and Xavier pulled out his nintindo DS and started playing. Jessica sat and looked up as Randy Orton walked in. Misty and Vanessa stepped up to get in front of her but Jessica moved a little quicker than her friends. She walked up to him and hugged him. Then turned to her friends, just as John, Jeff, and Ashley walked in.

"John, Jeff, don't" she said as they advanced. Jeff started to speak but she cut him off. "It wasn't his fault. It was my mommas." Jeff backed down and so did John.

"What?"

"Look Misty only told me a few days ago what went down that day at the hospital and I'm sorry that I wasn't able to tell anyone what really happened. My mom came to my hotel room, she still pissed at me because I told her that I would never let Brook see her. She got pissed, said she would be in her granddaughters life come hell or high water as she stormed out the house in Connecticut. Yes Randy and I got in a fight but he punched me in the face that was it. My mom beat the hell out of at my hotel room. Not Randy."

"I'm still not sorry that I beat the hell out of him." Everyone turned as Jessicka Sullivan walked into the room. Randy backed away a little bit but she walked toward Jessica and hugged her. "Now someone wanna tell me who the hell Thorn is with?"

"That's why I'm here. I never got the chance to say this, but Jessica has a twin sister, she was raised by our dad. Her name is Jennifer, and she is a total bitch. Jessica's mom never told my dad that Jennifer had a twin, not until that day so long ago."

"So that girl that he was making out with is… That's just not possible. She would have told me."

"She never told us until…"

"Damn that bitch to hell, sorry kids." Jessica said as an afterthought.

---

Amy Dumas walked back to her locker room and picked up her little girl and held her close. She was letting John have her for the first time and she wasn't completely sure that she wanted him to have her overnight. This wasn't because of Misty or Krystina, or even Xavier, it was because she had never really let Brianne out of her sights since she had been born two months earlier. She had of course contacted John when with the help of the DNA analysis from almost a year prior to that she had found out that John was Brie's father. She only knew that she was scared to let the one thing that made her feel again out of her sight for more than a day. But she also knew that she would be in good hands. She walked down the hall with Brie in her carrier and the diaper bag over her shoulder and knocked on the locker room door. When it opened she found herself face to face with Misty Cena.

A/N: Cranked out another chapter for you guys love me or hate me for it I know you still want more. Enjoy. Loves and hugs…. Jessica Ann---wwewhore


	5. Chapter 5

**Afterlife**  
(_title credited to Avenged Sevenfold_)

_Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seen  
So unsure but it seems, cause we've been waiting for you  
Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste  
of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway_

Matt Hardy stood staring out the window of his house hoping that maybe, just maybe she would pull in the drive and walk through that door and tell him that it had all been a dream. But deep down inside he knew that he had to let her go. There was no way that it was going to be possible. He knew that he had messed up but from what he heard there was no winning her back. The last he had heard was that she was making a stop at an arena before moving onto find herself. And the only reason he knew that was because Adam and Jeff had been talking about it before he walked in the room to hand Adam the latest check for Delilah. He wasn't going to fight about it anymore. He needed to straighten out his life no matter what. Even though he could tell from the last time he had seen her almost a full week ago that she hated him and that wasn't going to change. It had been in the way she talked to him, and the fact that she said that she really wanted to shove him off a cliff with sharp rocks at the bottom. The only reason she said she hadn't was because of Delilah. There was so much that Matt had wanted to say to her, he knew that she would have ignored him. So here he stood drinking and looking out the window. He had to leave for the next town in a few days and that was not something that he was looking forward too.

Jessicka had put in her appearance to tell her friends that she was going and gotten a little more than she had bargained for and when she had passed her writing assignment onto Jessica she had not complained and agreed to do it for her. There was so much that Jessicka wanted to do now that she was free that she planned on doing it. She took off with the windows of her car rolled down and her stereo blasting Avenged Sevenfold as she pulled out onto the highway. She was headed wherever her car took her and right now it was pointing her toward the west coast. Somewhere she thought that she would be safe from the drama, the pain and the reminder of a broken home. As much as she loved her friends she couldn't stay and watch the smiles and the laughter and be around all that love. It was just too much for her to bear. She let a single tear fall down her face as she let the last of the love she had for the Matt Hardy she used to know fly out the window with the music. Nothing was going to stop her now. Not anyone. She had to do things her way and she had promised JD that she would be back in time for the birth of the twins. She turned the stereo to full blast as she switched the song on the CD player to Brompton Cocktail. Here in her own little world she was safe. Safe from pain and suffering and safe from the real world. She missed her girls but that couldn't be helped. She needed to do this and that was all there was to it.

_  
I see a distant light, no girl this can't be right  
Such a surreal place to be so how did this come to be  
arrived too early  
And when I think about all the places I just don't belong  
I've come to grips with life and realize this is going too far_

Misty looked at Amy for a moment before she stepped aside and let the woman into the room. Jessicka had come and gone within moments and now there was this on top of everything else. Misty knew that she could be strong and take what was getting ready to go down. She watched as Amy put the carrier down and bent down and took the two month old baby out of it. The little girl that John didn't know she knew about until the day she told him about Kyra was in Amy Dumas' arms and being placed in her husbands arms. John looked to her and she saw the worry in his eyes as he looked expectantly at her. Misty got the courage to walk over and look at the child in his arms. She turned to Amy and was the one to ask the million dollar question.

"What's her name?"

"Brianne Marie Cena" Amy whispered then stepped back like Misty was going to hit her. Misty smiled somewhat amused and looked at the baby one more time.

"It fits her" was all that Misty had to say before she walked out of the room. Tears falling because she still didn't know what to do about getting Kyra back. The number for Lydia Masterson lay at the bottom of her purse next to her cell phone and at that moment she knew. No matter what Matt said she was going to have her daughter back. One way or another. There was nothing not even John that was going to stop her. Jeff walked out and looked at the tears falling on her face and spoke quietly.

"Want to talk about what's bugging you? You know while John's busy getting all of Brianne's emergency data."

"Kyra"

"Wow, been a while on that one. What's brought up the little girl?"

"Lydia Masterson called me."

"Is that what had Matt up in Mass?"

"Yeah. Jeff what would you say if I told you I wanted my baby back?"

"I'd say it's about time I got to be her damn uncle."

"So you'd be behind me one hundred percent?"

"Yeah, I take it Matt isn't."

"He told me to say that I don't want her. But Jeff it hurts so bad thinking that I never had her. I want her so bad. But with me being pregnant, anticipating twins, and with Brianne and everything that's happened in the past nine years since I had her I don't know what to do. What if she thinks I never wanted her? What if she thinks that I only want her now because I feel bad for her?"

"She won't" a male voice said joining the two . Together Jeff and Misty turned to see John walking out the door was open and Jessica was holding Brianne.

"John…"

"You want her then you should have her. You may not have Matt behind you, but that's not important, you have me."

"And me" three people chorused as one. Misty looked from Jessica to Jeff then to Vanessa. She went to Vanessa and hugged her cousin. She then turned to Jeff and spoke.

"You do know Jeff that you're still my family, and not because of Kyra."

"What the hell are you talking about?" John and Jeff asked. Jessica snorted trying to hold back her laughter.

"Babe, Jeff… Vanessa is my cousin." John's jaw dropped and Jeff was shocked. Jessica grinned and rolled her eyes. There was so much that they all still didn't know. No matter how close knit their group was they were still not completely forthcoming about things. They were all still learning to get along and not fight.

_  
I don't belong here, we gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife  
"Cause this time I'm right to move on and on far away from here  
A place of hope and no pain, perfect skies and no rain  
Can leave this place but refrain, cause we've been we've been waiting for you  
Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste  
Of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway_

Some things were better left unsaid in Jessica's opinion and how she felt about the fact that Matt was still trying to call her was one thing that she kept to herself. She didn't need her friends freaking out thinking he was going to do something stupid. That was all she needed. Nothing could change the way that they were acting about the whole thing. But of course it didn't help that Kevin had finally done what all the other guys had done, well except for John, and that was cheat. The worst part was that it had been with Jessica's twin sister. She would still never be sorry no matter what for beating the Hell out of Randy, but she knew now that Randy had only hit JD once, but even that was way too many times. He would be lucky if he ever saw Grace again. As she drove she considered stopping but she didn't she wasn't really as hungry as she thought she had been. There was still a lot on her mind and everything she was currently doing wasn't helping it was adding to the pain that she felt on the inside.

Misty smiled as she looked at John who walked hand in hand with her into the adoption agencies building. It was a good thing that they were in Texas because that's were the adoption agency was located. It's also where she had been when she'd given birth to Kyra. She was nervous as hell because the last time she had seen the girl was when she held her after she was born. She had been seven pounds and six ounces. That was a little small, but she had been a healthy baby and Misty remembered crying for a long time every night after she gave up her little girl. She had been young and wanted a big family, because she had been an only child and thanks to her fathers idiocy she had been raised by her Aunt. Which now that she thought back was how she had met Matt, which lead to that fateful summer at Myrtle Beach. She had just turned eighteen. Now that she thought about it, that had been a lot like the night Jessica had met Jeff. At least now that she thought back to Jessica telling the story. The only difference was that Misty had been the one contemplating throwing herself in the ocean. Matt had come along and she thought what the hell. She did what she wanted and three months later, after only knowing him for that long she found out she was pregnant, so they had gotten married and she had moved in with Matt. Two years later she had met Jessica and the rest was history. She turned and looked at John and knew that she had come so far since then. Things were different now. The man she was married too she loved more than life itself and would do anything to keep him. Luckily for her he was willing to go the distance for her too. Including adopting Kyra and making her his own daughter, maybe not biologically obviously but still it was nice to know that the man loved her enough to know that she needed this. So here they were hand in hand walking into a new chapter of their fucked up lives. Lydia hadn't changed much in almost ten years. She still had short black hair and a piercing gaze. But now she saw a woman and not a child in Misty.

Brooklyn was sitting in her room at her dads doing her homework and waiting for her mom to come and get her. She had grown to love Vanessa and Jeff, but she would always want her mom. And the best part about her mom, she was letting her see Stephanie who had told her so long ago it seemed that no matter what she would always be her aunt. Grandma Linda had said the same thing about being her grams. It was nice to have family even if they weren't really family. That was what Misty, John, Jessicka, Vanessa, and Adam were to her. They were her family and nothing was going to change that. Vanessa walked in just as she finished her homework and told her that her mom had arrived and that they were staying for dinner if that was okay with Brooklyn. She nodded and said that she would be down in a minute as soon as she went to the bathroom.

_This peace on Earths not right (With my back against the wall)  
No pain or sign of time (I'm much too young to fall)  
So out of place don't wanna stay, I feel wrong and that's my sign  
I've made up my mind  
Gave me your hand but realize I just wanna say good bye  
Please understand I have to leave and carry on my own life_

There was one thing that she hated more than the clients that she worked for. It was probably the people that they threw the parties for. Her name was Alyssa Marx and she was a party planner. She loved her job, but at times it could be stressful. Luckily for her right now it was off season for the more extravagant parties that her usual clients liked to throw. But she had one party to plan that was in approximately three months time and it was an anniversary party. It was to take place in Miami Florida, and it was also a surprise party for the couple. It was being thrown by a friend, who had told her he wanted them to have something special to share to mark their one year anniversary because of the stuff that they had gone through in the past two years. She was told that there would be several children in attendance so it also had to be a child friendly party, as well as something casual in case something happened and people had to leave quick. That was an unusual request but she accepted the job because it seemed like an easy one at that. She didn't know who the party was for all she knew was that she was meeting the man throwing the party in about an hour and she was not going to be late.

She pulled her fire engine red Mustang into the driveway of the clients house and tilted her head to the side as she took in the toys in the front yard and the open garage. She liked to study her clients a little bit just from a quick observation. There were toys all over the yard. Varying in age that they belonged to. She was guessing that the Mountain bike belonged to a teenager, and a girl at that because it was light blue with pink on it. She stepped out of the car and looked around some more. A very young child obviously lived here, because there was a baby swing on the swing set in the back yard, which she could see from where she walked around and popped the trunk so that she could get her planner and notepad and stuff to write with.

Adam was standing at the open front door where he was watching the woman that had just pulled into his driveway. He had heard her pull up and gotten up to open the door. He was trying not to make too much noise because Carmandy was asleep in her bassinet in the other room. He watched as she stepped out of the car and stretched her long legs. She had long golden brown hair that framed a slightly squared jaw line that was softened by the tan color to her skin. He couldn't tell what color her eyes were because of the sunglasses that she wore. She was dressed semi-professionally in pair of denim Capri's and a button down three quarter length beige shirt. She wore white sneakers and walked like a woman on a mission. When she headed toward the door he stepped out to greet her. She raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing as he began to speak.

"Hi, sorry about this, but I was trying to be quiet. I didn't want the door bell to ring, because I just put my three month old daughter down for her nap."

"That's fine, I'm Alyssa Marx." She said holding out her hand.

"Adam Copeland" he replied shaking her hand. "Please come inside" he walked in and walked straight to the back of the house where Grace was doing her homework. She may be eight, but she old enough to keep an eye on Carmandy for him. He asked her to come get her if any of the kids woke up from their naps. She said okay and went back to her home work. Alyssa followed him outside to the back patio and when he pulled out a chair for her, she sat down.

"So, I guess a good place to start would be for you to tell me about the couple this party is for."

_I don't belong here, we gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife  
"Cause this time I'm right to move on and on far away from here  
I've got nothing against you, and surely I'll miss you  
This place full of peace and light, and I'd hope you might  
take me back inside when the time is right_

Ashley didn't know how to tell her friends that she was falling in love with a man that they majorly despised. Well at least some of them despised. Jessica didn't, but that was because he was her brother and she was putting forth an effort to get along with him. Even after everything that he had done. But that was the difference between Jessica and the others. Jessica looked at life differently and she had a feeling it had something to do with the fact that the man she loved with everything that she was had hurt her. Ashley watched as Jessica cried for two hours straight the day that they had found out about Kevin. She had been there the day that Kevin had handed her the divorce papers. It had only been a day after he made the very public make out sessions scene that caused Jessica to hurt more than anything else in the world. She had gone far enough to tell him that Jeff had been right, he was a monster. She had had tears in her eyes when she had said it. She hadn't asked if he even wanted the kids. She didn't want to know the answer. Ashley hated the fact that this was happening to one of the nicest people that she knew. But there was one thing that mattered more than anything. Jessica no matter what still wanted her babies. But what happened today was not something that she had expected to ever happen at all. They had gone to Jeff's to get Brooklyn and Ashley had gone with because Jessica had asked her too. They were sitting at the dinner table when Jessica began to have pains. She panicked and so did everyone else. They remembered the last time Jessica had these kinds of pains. So they had all ended up piling into two cars and heading to the hospital.

Jessicka Sullivan was stopped at a hotel for the night, because she had finally gotten tired from driving three days straight and was going to bed when her cell phone rang. She picked it up immediately when she heard Forever by Papa Roach play. That was Jessica and she had promised no matter what to always answer when she called.

"Jessi"

"No it's Ash, look Jess, Jessica is going to the hospital. Jeff and Vanessa took her. I've got Brooklyn and we're on our way there, but Jess is scared. She wants everyone here. Can you make it?"

"Yeah when you say Jeff and Vanessa, are you in Cameron?"

"Yeah"

"Okay I'm gonna fly out there."

"Alright, I'll let her know that you're on your way. I still have to call everyone else."

"Okay, do that call me back if anything happens that I need to know about."

"Promise." Ashley and Jessicka hung up at the same time and both of them immediately picked up the phones again to make another call. Jessicka called the airport to get a red-eye to Raleigh, and Ashley called Misty and John. Then she called Randy, followed by Adam.

Five hours later the gang had some how all managed to get to Raleigh and Jessica. This included hauling kids and all their stuff. Adam sat holding Carmandy close to him and Lucas was asleep with his head on his dads leg. John was pacing the hallway and Jeff was trying to comfort Brooklyn. Krystina was in her dads arms, Xavier was biting his lip. Amy had come along because she had been picking up Brianne and for some reason Jessica asked for her to be there. Grace was trying to be brave for her sister Delilah who was looking ready to cry and Kyra was sitting in a chair just watching the madness with a semi bemused expression. She had no clue what all the panic was about. Misty, Jessicka, Vanessa, Ashley, and Randy were all down the hall by the door taking turns running information back to the worried group of people. All the people that Jessica for one reason or another called her family. The one person she kept asking about wasn't there. On top of being in pain, she wanted Kevin more than anything else at that precise moment. John Cena looked up when he heard the elevator doors ding and was hoping that he would be able to tell her that the one person she wanted was there, but instead was shocked senseless to see Linda and Stephanie McMahon walking towards the group. They looked concerned and worried and when Randy saw them he waved them over to him. They walked over spoke briefly with Randy then went into the hospital room. Three hours later most all of the kids were complaining of being hungry so John and Jeff took down a list and went to McDonalds and got everyone something to eat. When they got back there was still no change. The whole group was really starting to worry now. Another hour passed and finally she ended up giving birth. To two beautiful little girls, barely a minute apart. Jessica was crying as her family surrounded her and she reached for one member of that family impaticular. Brooklyn, who was used to by now climbing up into her moms hospital bed and curling into her mom.

_  
Loved ones back home all crying cause they're already missing me  
I pray by the grace of God that there's somebody listening  
Give me that chance to be that person I wanna be  
(I am broken; I'm choking on this ecstasy)  
Oh Lord I'll try so hard but you gotta let go of me  
(Unbreak me, unchain me, I need another chance to live)_

Matt Hardy was out on the road headed to the next town when he heard from another wrestler that Jeff, Randy, Adam, John, and Ashley wouldn't be at the show because Jessica had gone into labor apparently two and a half months early. He was a little disappointed that he hadn't been told. But was kindly reminded by Chris Irvine that he was no longer part of that tight knit little group. Matt wondered briefly why Chris even cared but didn't ask and it never crossed his mind again. He went about his usual routine and couldn't think of anything to bring him up and out of his wasteland of hate. So he began to devise a plan. One that would show them that Matt Hardy could move on from anything. He didn't need them and no matter what they thought he didn't need Jessicka or Delilah. He was quiet capable of making it on his own. He didn't want or need any help from anybody.

Shane McMahon was sitting in the GMs office on Raw thinking about what he was going to do about the fact that his mother and sister had rushed to his ex-wives side. He still wanted her. That was the bad thing about her. She was like a drug. He was addicted and didn't know when to let go. He knew the one person that he could go to but that he didn't think was a wise decision. So he decided against it for now. If he couldn't have a happy ending then neither would she. Neither would any of them. He would make sure that he brought them all down. And he would have great pleasure in doing it too. Nothing could stop him and that was just the way that he liked it. No one was going to get in his way now.

---

Ashley sat in the hospital room with Jessica as everyone else went to check on kids and do the parenting thing. She had volunteered to stay there. She looked up and wondered if now would be a good time to mention what was on her mind. She looked up when someone walked in and bit her lower lip. It would have to wait for another place and time. Jessica saw Ashley bite her lip and looked over at the doorway and immediately she stood and finished tying her shoe. She had insisted that she now have to stay in the hospital another day she was fine, there was nothing wrong with her. So she was being released. She directed Brooklyn to get out of the room and Ashley came to stand by her side. Standing together they turned to face Kevin Thorn. The man was Jessica's soon to be ex-husband. As soon as the divorce papers cleared.

"What in the hell do you want Thorn."

"Not you that's for damn sure, although that pretty little blonde standing beside you looks quite appealing."

"Not even in your dreams Thorn." Ashley sad with a slight hint of hatred in her voice. Jessica stepped up and began to speak.

"Get the fuck out of this room. I don't want to see your face around here, or me or _my_ girls. You hear me. You wanted nothing to do with them when we signed those papers, so you will have nothing to do with them. I don't want your money, your sympathy, or even your help. I can raise them just fine on my own. With no assistance from you what-so-ever." Thorn advanced and Jessica stood her ground. He raised his hand to slap her but Ashley stepped up and took the hit for her. Jessica had been through enough to her thinking and this was the last thing that she needed. After she got slapped across the face she ended up taking a page out of Jessicka's book and she punched Thorn in the face. There was nothing that he could do in response because the room was suddenly flooded with people all more than willing to help Ashley out. Ashley turned to Jessica and wrapped her arms around her and let her cry as Thorn walked through all the people in the room and out of the room. She figured she would try to make her laugh so she whispered something in her ear, and she got a completely different reaction. Jessica kicked everyone but Ashley out and looked at her weird.

"You're in love with WHO!"

_  
I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear, escape from this afterlife  
'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on far away from here  
Got nothing against you, and surely I'll miss you  
This place full of piece and light, and I'd hope you might  
Take me back inside you when the time is right_

A/N: Well hope you enjoy JC This one was for you. Hope you enjoyed it. This chapter is called Afterlife and I have the lyrics on here as well. The credit for the song goes to Avenged Sevenfold, and you can bet your ass that this is not the last A7X song I will use. OH and Jess I would love to see you write a review longer than this chapter. Take out the lyrics, the title, and this note and it's 4,206 words long. *smirks* hope u enjoyed it.  
-Jessi Ann-_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Almost Easy  
**_(title credited to Avenged Sevenfold)  
(yeah I see a pattern here too people)_

_I feel insane every single time I'm asked to compromise  
'Cause I'm afraid and stuck in my ways and that's the way it stays  
So how long did I expect love to outweigh ignorance?  
By the look on your face I may have forced the scale to tip_

Jessica sat watching the wrestlers come and go. She was waiting for one in particular. The one that she had an article to write about. She sighed as she wondered if he even remembered her. Most of the wrestlers and divas did, but the thing was that was because at the time she used to hang out with the McMahon's all the time seeing as she had been one. That was until Shane cheated on her and she walked out on him. Then she had fallen in love with someone that she shouldn't have and when that ended badly and she had been hurt she wanted to cry. She had thought that maybe he could be the one. One could say her savior, to help her through her life, and love her for who she was but when shit hit the fan with the McMahon's he had decided that they were done. He had left her. She woke up one day while they were on the road and he was gone. She went to the house that they had shared but he changed the locks and the garage passcode. She had no idea why he had walked, and she never got to find out. As she sat thinking about this, she thought of the two little babies that were still in the hospital. Her two little girls. Faith and Trinity, that was what she had decided to name them. They were beautiful and she had only been allowed to hold them a moment before they were taken away to NICU. She wanted them home with her, but that was impossible at the moment, they may be healthy but they had been born two and a half months premature. She thought back now and realized that everything happened for a reason. That wasn 't what she thought now. She just kept telling herself that God hated her for some reason and was trying to punish her, make her suffer. But whatever he wanted she was stronger now, or so she hoped than she was before and she could handle anything. Well almost anything. The one thing she couldn't handle was having her heart broken over and over again. She looked up as someone called her name and smiled at her brother. She hadn't talked to him in two days. She was totally surprised to see that Grace was with him. She grinned and called Hi to her aunt. Jessica responded by pulling herself up off the wall and heading toward them. She bent down and hugged Grace and then looked at Randy. She just shook her head as she thought back to what Ashley had said two days ago and wondered how in the hell it had happened. She was about to speak when an all to familiar voice called her name. She turned slowly and found herself staring at the man walking toward her. She swallowed hard, and tried to act like she didn't notice the shorter, way shorter hair, and the shaved facial hair. She hated him and now here they were it had come down to this. It had been two or three years since she had seen him and she wanted to cry as he reached where she was standing with Randy and Grace. He recognized Grace as Jessica's friends daughter and Randy's as well what he didn't know was why she was talking to Randy when she could've been talking to him. As Chris Irvine began to say something Grace turned and pulled the hem of Jessica's shirt. Turning toward where the seven year old… or was she eight. She couldn't remember, was pointing and Saw Kevin coming her way. She didn't know what to say, and she didn't know what to do. She turned quickly to Randy who had stepped up.

"Randy don't not here. Just get Grace out of here, you know Jessicka will kill you if she gets hurt." Randy nodded and picked his daughter up, who clung tightly to him as he walked away looking back Randy gave her a it's gonna be okay look. She turned and was about to walk in the other direction to avoid Kevin but she ran right into the man.

"Well well well look who it is. Little miss, my friends fight my battles for me."

"I don't need people to fight my battles for me Kevin." She said poison in her voice. And sensing the tension between the two Chris stepped up and was ready to interfere. There was so much that he didn't know, but the one thing that he knew was, there was no fighting on arena grounds at any time the day of an event. That was one of the very few rules that Vince had set in place and it was one most tried not to break. Jessica didn't think anything of the fact that Chris was still standing there she didn't even acknowledge him. She concentrated on the man in front of her. The man that everytime she wanted to beat the hell out of him her friends stepped up. This time it was her turn. When Kevin stepped to her she stepped to him and he didn't get his first hit in because she dodged it and punch him in the face. She had underestimated just how it would feel. It had felt better than she had thought that it would. When he realized what she had done he punched her in the jaw and from there it was an all out fight one, that Stephanie McMahon walked out of the arena and right into. Chris Irvine was staying out of it quite impressed by what she was managing to do to the man that was defiantly much larger than her. She was only five foot five and he was six feet tall. He was not at all surprised when Stephanie McMahon pulled her away from the man. Her lip was bleeding and a bruise was forming on her face above her left eye. But Chris also noticed that there was a huge bruise on Kevin's jaw. Damn she could throw a mean right hook, but he already knew this, from when the two of them had gotten in a physical fight almost seven years ago. When Stephanie turned on him he stepped back from her.

"Why in the hell didn't you interfere. For God's sake you know the fucking rules!" She yelled at him.

"Stephanie, chill, it's not like any damage was really done. Well at least to me." Jessica said as she looked at Kevin. Her ring that Brooklyn had gotten her with help from Vanessa and Jeff the Christmas before had cut his face open a little below his eye. She smirked, and knew the only other thing that was bruised other than his face was his ego. She turned on her heel and walked into the arena. Yelling back,

"Call Jessicka Sullivan and tell her I'm not taking that article for her she needs to come back from where ever the hell it is she is and write it." She walked into Jeff's locker room and he immediately jumped up and went to her.

"What in the hell happened to you?!"

"I got in a fight. What the hell else do you think happened to me. Now move I need a towel and some ice for my fucking lip." She shoved him out of her way, a hell of a lot more gently than she had shoved Kevin.

"With who, and if V sees you like that she is going to flip."

"Trust me, no one can bring me down off the high I am on right now. No one was there to step up and fight for me this time, thank god, you all seem to think that I am fragile or something and if I can black Kevin's eye, bruise his jaw and bust his face open then I'm a hell of a lot stronger than glass. I'm tougher than a diamond." And she looked in the mirror in the bathroom as she cleaned up her face, before her daughter got there to see her. She would wear her bruise with pride.

_I'm not insane, I'm not insane  
I'm not insane, I'm not… not insane  
(mother)  
Come back to me it's almost easy  
(said it all)  
Come back again it's almost easy_

_Shame pulses through my heart from things I've done to you  
It's hard to face but the fact remains that this is nothing new  
I left you bound and tied with suicidal memories  
Selfish beneath the skin but deep inside I'm not insane_

Jessicka ignored her phone as it rang. She had somehow ended up on the west coast, and that was more than she ever thought would happen. She liked it there. She visited her parents. And some how had managed to dodge the questions about Matt. She caught up with old friends and made one of the biggest decisions of her life.

All the way across the country in Cameron Jessica DeLane was walking out of the hospital with her friends that had gone with her to see the twins. Brooklyn was holding Jeff's hand as Jessica reached for her cell phone to answer it as it rang. As she talked to the person on the other end Misty turned to John and told him that she wanted to move to North Carolina to be closer to her friends. He nodded to her and told her they needed a bigger house anyway. She just laughed and lay her head on his shoulder and took Kyra's hand in hers and continued to walk.

Later that day Misty and John were house hunting and they decided on a house that they wanted to see and called the realtor. Being that the woman understood John's busy schedule she agreed to meet them at the house in an hour if she could clear it with the owners. It was about seven o'clock in the evening. An hour later the realtor and the Cena'a minus the three older kids showed up. Misty was carrying her step daughter and feeding her a bottle at the same time. It was a funny thing to see, but they weren't dumping all of the kids on Jeff, Vanessa, and Jessica. As they walked through the house Misty fell in love with it. It was three stories, with four and a half bathrooms. There were seven bedrooms, which meant when friends came to visit they would have somewhere to sleep. Even with John and Misty sharing a room, Xavier, Krystina, and Kyra having their own rooms, and a nursery for the twins when they were born. That left two rooms for guests or if and when they had any more kids after this. Misty heard John say that and hit him on the arm. She said hell no, no more kids, six is enough. They both laughed and walked to the kitchen. The owners of the house were thrilled that they were selling to a good family. The kitchen was huge, there were like a zillion cabinets, a huge electric stove, a dishwasher, which would end up getting run every night, they would buy a new fridge since the owners were taking theirs with them. Misty handed John Brie and walked into the dining room and smiled when she saw the glass display cabinets and could already see her good dishes and glasses sitting in them. She knew that they would have to buy a bigger dining room table than they already had, because the family was just growing erraticly. That and they were moving closer to friends which meant they would most likely be around a lot. The dining room also sported seven floor to ceiling windows. She loved it and could already see herself decorating the house while the kids were in school or asleep. The next room they walked into was the family room and John and Misty both grinned. It was huge and that would be perfect the whole house was huge. They walked to the basement and down the twenty five steps that were carpeted. The basement was a completely finished basement with a room for the washer and dryer. They walked through that door and there was a large open room with sliding glass doors to the back patio. Misty turned to John and the look in her eye said it all as they walked out onto the patio. Misty smiled when John asked when they could start moving in. And they were told that it would be a month. Which was fine, it gave them time to pack and change the kids schools. They were staying with Jessica, and that was going to be a fun experience.

They pulled into Jessica's driveway and got out. John getting the baby and Misty running excitedly into the house. Jessica laughed at her. Rolling her eyes she watched as another car pulled into the driveway. It was Jeff dropping Brooklyn off, and when Vanessa got out of the car too. She picked up the phone and canceled her order for Chinese that she had called in ten minutes ago. Looks like tonight it was pizza. It defiantly looked that way when Adam's car pulled into the driveway not five minutes later. People were still getting kids into the house when Jessicka showed up. Jessica rolled her eyes and was about to walk over to her when she Grace ran to her mother. Jessica rolled her eyes and yelled:

"What the hell is this Grand Central Station or something?" everyone laughed and just then Jessicka caught site of the bruise on her friends face. She said nothing just gave a quizzical look to her friend who mouthed later to her. Everyone went inside and sat down in the living room the older kids playing down the hall in the play room and Kyra sitting next to her mom, she hadn't quiet accepted anyone but her yet. Although she ad somewhat accepted the fact that John adopted her and gave her his last name. No one blamed her for sticking to her moms side though. She had been pulled into so much drama that it wasn't funny. She sat looking at the doorway like she was expecting something to happen. Misty bit her lip and got up motioning for Kyra to follow her. She walked into the kitchen and sat in a chair pulling one out for her little girl too.

"Kyra, whats wrong?"

"I wanna play…"

"Then why don't you go play with the other kids?"

"They don't like me."

"Kyra, sweetie, you have to talk to them and get to know them. They don't not like you, they just don't know you. I know for a fact that Grace will most likely be the best for you to play with, she's only about a year and three months older than you. Come on I'll go introduce you to her." Misty got up and took her daughters hand and together they walked to the play room. Krystina had crawled down the hall to play with the big kids and John had followed her to pick her up so that he could change her diaper and take her back out with the little ones. Misty smiled and kissed Krys on the head before entering the room.

"Grace, come here a sec…"

"What's up Misty?"

"This is Kyra"

"Hi, I'm Grace, wanna color with me?" Kyra looked up at her mom.

"Go ahead sweetie, I'm down the hall in the living room if you need me."

"Okay" Kyra walked a little further into the room and was unsure it was obvious about Grace and the other kids. But she sat down and opened up a coloring book and Grace put the huge bucket of Crayons in the middle of the table and just started asking Kyra a bunch of questions and Kyra answered them completely off in her own little world. Misty watched for a few minutes until she was about to cry and until John handed her Krystina, and then wrapped her in his arms and stood there watching Kyra with her. He had accepted her into his life, and he was accepting her as a daughter. But he saw the hurt every time Kyra tensed up in Misty's eyes. He knew that it would pass, this was something perminant for the little girl and she wasn't sure about it at all. A few moments later they walked back out to join everyone else.

"Everything okay?" Jessicka asked.

"Yeah, Kyra's coloring with Grace."

"Good for her, I hope they become friends."

"I Just can't help but feel like she never really had friends, or people that cared." Misty said.

"She was so little when her adoptive parents died Misty, she was only four, and the homes, and orphanages, she probably didn't get a chance to make friends."

"Yeah, well I have her back and no matter what I am not letting go of her."

"She's a part of our family baby, no matter who her father is." John said causing Misty to sit down beside him and curl into him.

"This is why I love him so much."

"Hey you remember how I told you I didn't care who Krys' dad was. The same applys to Kyra, I told you no matter what I'd step up and be there. It may have turned out that Krys was mine, but Kyra, she isn't, but I made her mine."

"By giving her your last name…stop before you make me cry."

"Stop please before I get sick…either the pizza is twenty minutes early or someone else is here to visit."

"But the gangs all here Jessicka." Adam got up to look out the window and turned around ready to scream. "Someone get the kids upstairs or in the basement or something. This could turn ugly. Jessicka went to stand by her brother at the same time everyone else did and they saw a sight. Kevin Thorn, Matt Hardy, and Shane McMahon walking toward the door. Jessica threw a pillow off the couch at the wall and cursed. Brooklyn ran out to find out what was wrong with her mom and to tell her something.

"Mom, can I see you in the bathroom for a minute?" Jessica followed her into the bathroom upstairs in Jessica's room.

"Brook what's wrong?"

"I'm bleeding."

"I don't see any bl…oh shit okay, hang on. Lemme get something for you." Jessica dropped down to lean back on her heels and dug through the cabinet and grabbed a box. She had had this discussion with Brooklyn already so she just handed her daughter the box of tampons and Brooklyn thanked her mom. She took a few and then went down the hall to her bathroom.

"Brooklyn when you're down go to the basement with the rest of the kids."

"Okay momma." Jessica ran downstairs pulling her hoodie off and fixing her tank top that was under it. She got there just as Jeff was about to open the door.

"Everything okay? She sounded concerned" Jeff said

"She's fine. Lets do this you guys, and remember I can fight for myself."

"We know, he's still sporting that new look you gave him." Vanessa said smirking. Jeff let Jessica step forward and open the door. Misty wasn't standing there and Vanessa had turned to go downstairs. She wasn't taking the chance of getting hurt and neither was Misty. The guys hadn't even reached the door yet because they were walking around cars. Jessica stepped outside and the group stood there with her. The five of them stood watching with bemused smiles on their faces.

"What the hell do you think the three of you are doing here?" Jessica said, keeping her voice calm as she spoke.

"Well, looks like she's back to leading the posse." Matt said sarcastically.

"Yeah, apparently, does that mean they gonna protect her again." Shane asked.

"I don't need protection you guys might wanna back the fuck up and get back in that car and leave before I call the cops though cause my daughter and my friends kids are here and well it's better if they don't see what could happen to all of you. Considering that…"

"Considering that Matt here is the father of two of them." John heard a female say from the door. Misty stood there barefoot, pregnant and holding the hand of the little girl that Matt had thrown away and Jessicka held Delilah close to her chest as the little girl reached out for her dad. Matt smirked but Jessicka turned and handed Delilah to Misty. Who let go of Kyra's hand to take her. Kyra walked up and took John's hand and that pissed Matt off.

"Daddy, will you come play with me and Grace?" Kyra asked John.

"I'll be down in a minute. Let me deal with this up here and then we'll play."

"Okay, she was gonna teach me how to play SmackDown vs Raw… we want you to play too." Kyra turned and walked back inside with her mom. Matt moved toward John and John new what was coming and didn't give anyone a chance to stop Matt because John was in his face in a second flat.

"What the hell do you think you just pulled Cena!" Matt yelled at him.

"I didn't pull anything, not my fault she said what she said."

"Next time I expect you to correct her and tell her she isn't your daughter." And Matt punched him. John shoved him back and the fight broke out. Kevin launched himself at Jessica and Jessica retaliated by ducking and he ended up and taking out Adam. Who retaliated and jacked him in the jaw. Shane and Jessica were standing there yelling at one another and Jessicka had interfered in the fight with John and Matt and now it was two on one. Jeff had gone inside because Vanessa had come upstairs and so had Misty and he was trying to keep both women inside. He held his wife when she started crying. He knew the one thing that she hated more than anything was the fact that the men outside couldn't just leave her friends alone, and move on. Vanessa was crying which made Misty cry and when it was all over and John walked in with a busted lip she made him sit in the kitchen while she got ice for his lip. She was still crying as she sat down in his lap and he just held her. Vanessa was helping Jeff get ice together for all the others that had cuts or busted lips. Jessicka was soaking her hands in hot water in the sink. Jeff sat two ace wraps next to the sink for her and the peroxide. She said thanks and began to clean her bloody hands, from where she had just pounded Matt. Splitting her knuckles didn't even come close to hurting as much as when he walked out on her. She stood for a moment thinking about what she was about to say then just said it.

"I'm moving to California." She said as she finished wrapping her own hands. Jaws all around the room dropped at what she had just said. No one said a word.

_I'm not insane, I'm not insane  
I'm not insane, I'm not… not insane  
(mother)  
Come back to me it's almost easy  
(said it all)  
Come back again it's almost easy  
(You'll learn your lesson)  
Come back to me it's almost easy  
(but first you'll fall)  
Come back again, it's almost easy_

_Now that I've lost you it kills me to say  
(hurts to say)  
I've tried to hold on as you've slowly slipped away  
I'm losing the fight, I've treated you so wrong now let me make it right  
(make it alright)_

**To: ** mistress-of-the-night, PyroQueen17, 2liveis2love, Aheart2love  
**Subject: **new SN  
**Body: **hey all let the guys know, since ya'll are so tight that I'm changing my SN and all that. Here it is, you know the drill lemme know when u add this. I love and miss everyone. Tell all the kids that me, Grace , and Delilah say hi. I know you guys probably want me to come home, but I can't. I need to be away for awhile you know you can always call me. Anyways, I have to go get Grace from school. I love everyone of you guys. Here's the new name: **a-little-piece-of-heaven **  
Love from California,  
Jessicka Sullivan

Misty responded to the e-mail first and let her know that she would add her new SN immediately. Misty told her that she missed her and that Kyra missed her friend. There wasn't a whole lot more to say other than letting her friend know that she felt like a damn blimp. She smiled though as she hit the send button on the e-mail and turned and smiled as Krystina crawled over to the blanket that Misty had left laying on the couch and pulled it down and over herself and fell asleep right there on the floor for her nap. Misty turned back to the computer and smiled as an IM popped up

**a-little-piece-of-heaven: **MISTY!!!**  
2liveis2love:** Jes, omg hey I just sent u a response.  
**a-little-piece-of-heaven:** I kno I just got it, Grace misses Kyra too btw  
**2liveis2love:** are u gonna come visit anytime soon, or do u need more time?  
**a-little-piece-of-heaven:** a little more time  
**2liveis2love:** Hey imam conference the other girls r online word of warning all but me and V changed again…  
**a-little-piece-of-heaven:** okay  
_2liveis2love has joined the conference_  
_an-angel-in-hell has joined the conference  
PyroQueen17 has joined the conference  
Aheart2love has joined the conference  
a-little-piece-of-heaven has joined the conference  
_**a-little-piece-of-heaven:** lemme see if I can guess who changed they SN like I did  
** PyroQueen:** obviously not me, hey Jes  
**Aheart2love: **me either, how are u?  
**an-angel-in-hell: **Jes we miss u  
**2liveis2love:** hey guys, what am I chopped liver?  
**PyroQueen17:**we see you all the time, specially since u moved to Cameron  
**a-little-piece-of-heaven: **okay I think I figured it out… considering only one of u changed ur SN *looks pointedly at Jessica*  
**an-angel-in-hell:** smart ass, so Jes, Ash has some interesting news  
**Aheart2love:** can I tell her plz, sheesh woman  
**an-angel-in-hell:** sure go ahead…  
**a-little-piece-of-heaven:** whats goin' on? What I miss?  
**Aheart2love: **me and Randy are together  
**a-little-piece-of-heaven:** by together u mean dating…or…  
**Aheart2love: **yes, dating… it's not that serious yet  
**a-little-piece-of-heaven:** well I guess ppl can change…  
**2liveis2lov**e: wow wait did u just give the man some credit?  
a-little-piece**-of-heaven:** STFU Cena  
**PyroQueen17: **man it's lonely with Jeff on the road  
**a-little-piece-of-heaven:** y rn't u with him  
**PyroQueen17:** none of us r on the road with them  
**2liveis2love: **I kinda am, but we're on separate brands.  
**an-angel-in-hell:** well hell speaking of the devils, every single one of em popped online at once  
**PyroQueen17: **they sure as hell did, hang on  
_nothin-left-2-say has joined the conference  
_**PyroQueen17:** hey baby  
**nothing-left-2-say: **Hey V, hey girls, Jes, glad to see u remember us  
**a-little-piece-of-heaven:** again we have another smartass in the room  
_u-think-u-kno-me has joined the conference  
addicted-2-h3r has joined the conference  
BasicThuganomics has joined the conference  
_**Aheart2love:** hey honey  
**addicted-2-h3r:** Ash, miss u, hey all, and hey Jes,  
**a-little-piece-of-heaven:** it talked to me, Jessi help me  
**an-angel-in-hell:** hey don't look at me I am so not in the middle of this, but bro I do have a question  
**addicted-2-h3r: **shoot  
**an-angel-in-hell:** has Vince said I could yet?  
**addicted-2-h3r: **actually I was about to IM u 2 let u know but Ash invited me in,  
**addicted-2-h3r: ** the answer is yes though  
**an-angel-in-hell:** yes!!!!!!!! Jeff who the hell am I gonna pawn Brook off too?  
**nothing-left-2-say: **u could ask V  
**PyroQueen17: **y me, but u don't have to ask, the answer is yes  
**a-little-piece-of-heaven:** did I miss something?  
**an-angel-in-hell:** I am signing a contract with WWE  
**a-little-piece-of-heaven: **wait as what  
**BasicThuganomics:** a diva  
**u-think-u-kno-me:** sorry hey guys, Mandy, was crying Lucas hit her with a pillow, hey sis, how are my nieces? And don't worry about Jessi, we all have her back no matter what show she is on  
**a-little-piece-of-heaven:** okay whoa hold up first off… y Jess and tell Lucas I said to knock it off Adam and does this have anything to do with that skank Jennifer?  
**addicted-2-h3r: **that is a good question, she still hasn't answered when we asked.  
**a-little-piece-of-heaven: **sucking up to me won't get u Grace  
**an-angel-in-hell: **he wasn't sucking up at least I don't think he was, I haven't answered them on that matter yet. But since we are all here I'll answer u now.  
**an-angel-in-hell:** the answer is yes. She gets on my nerves and I still owe that bitch a beating and this is the only way that I can do it. And if in the process I help any of the other divas take the title from around her waist then so be it.  
**a-little-piece-of-heaven:** haven't been watching wwe sorry all, so which title?  
**Aheart2love:** RAW's  
**a-little-piece-of-heaven: **ok, so anyways how is every1  
**an-angel-in-hell:  
addicted-2-h3r: **perfectly happy and btw I am sorry  
**Aheart2love: **happy, content…  
**BasicThuganomics:** anxious  
**2liveis2love: **ha ur anxious, I want these kids outta me….  
**2liveis2love:** sorry hormones talkin  
**u-think-u-know-me:** not so good.  
**PyroQueen17:** been better  
**nothing-left-2-say:** V r u ok?"  
**PyroQueen17: **morning sickness sux  
**a-little-piece-of-heaven:** yea specially when it's throughout the whole preganancy.

The group talked for a little bit longer before everyone signed off and half of them went to bed. Jessicka sat stareing at the screen for a moment and turned to where her daughter lay asleep on the couch. There was a tug at her heart as she thought about her friends and family in Cameron, but what was it that she could do. She was thankful that they understood that she needed her space. And what in the hell. Randy had apologized to her. She hadn't asked him about it and hadn't said nothing else about it during the whole conversation. It had felt good to talk to them, but she knew she couldn't do it often. She needed to find herself and they couldn't be a part of that too much. They had always been a group and now, now it was different she need d to fly alone.

_I'm not insane, I'm not insane  
I'm not insane, I'm not… not insane  
(mother)  
Come back to me it's almost easy  
(said it all)  
Come back again it's almost easy  
(you'll learn your lesson)  
Come back to me it's almost easy  
(but still you'll fall)  
Come back again it's almost easy_

Chris walked backstage after his match to see the raven haired woman that he once loved standing talking to Randy. He had never gotten the chance to talk to her the last time that he had seen her because of the fight she had gotten into. Now he decided would be a good time to talk to her. He walked over and Jessica who had turned look straight into the eyes of the devil. Her heart beat got faster and her breathing a little bit heavier. She watched as he walked toward her, that confidence in his walk, that said he knew what he was doing. And apparently he did, he walked straight to her. She bit her lower lip and tried to think of something that didn't make her blood boil to the point that she was ready to explode. She had never quiet forgiven him and now here he was standing in front of her. She closed her eyes and hoped that he would just go away. She wasn't going down that road again. After everything that she had been through there was no way in hell she was getting involved again.

"I think we need to talk."

"Need to talk? Now we need to talk. After six years you want to fucking talk?"

"Hey you don't need to make this into a big deal Jessica."

"Hello your ass left me remember, now I'm not in the mood to talk about it. I am here for a reason tonight and if you don't mind there are a few things that I need to do before I go out there tonight." Jessica shoved past Chris and walked down the hall her red open toed high heels clicking on the tile floor as she made her way down the hall into her own personal hell. He watched her go, her long black hair was a little above her shoulders, no longer long and cascading down her back, her body was clad in low rise denim capris, and she wore a white tank top with a dark red bra underneath. Some would call what she wore slutty or whorish, but she looked like any other person would during the summer, cool and comfortable. He made some mistakes in the past but he had to change them now, if only she would let him. There was no way that she would though, at least that was what he thought. She had been all buddy, buddy with Randy Orton, and he planned on finding out why. She would come back to him it was almost easy, but he wasn't going to tell her that. He saw her reaction to him. The way two weeks ago she had immediately turned to hide the heat that rushed to her face when she saw him, and now how she had obviously had to catch her breath as he had walked toward her. He would win her back, and that was something that he could count on.

A/N: well here you go, over 5000 words, please don't start expecting this everytime. Now as a news bulliten I am here to tell you that Jessicka isn't going to be in the story for the next chapter, because she is supposed to be finding herself in California, But she will make an appearance in the chapter after that. Love and all that good stuff, Jessica READ and LOVE new character in chapter eight,!! Jessica that should make u happy! It's almost time for yo man to come into play.


	7. Chapter 7

**Turn Up The Trouble**  
(title credited from Kennedys theme)

Jessica stood at the curtain waiting, just waiting for her chance. She wasn't nervous, but it was déjà vu all over again. The last time she stood here was when she went ringside to watch Kevin and Jeff fight, then she thought back to the nine man battle royal, she sighed. This time it was different. This was her time to shine and she knew that she could make her friends proud. She heard the calls from the people that supported her yelling good luck and you got this. She turned when someone touched her arm. It was Brooklyn.

"Here mom, take this, it's my favorite hair tie. For luck. I love you." Brooklyn hugged her mom and ran back to her dad. Jessica smiled and nodded to her friends she got various hand signs and cat calls back. She grinned and then waited. Jennifer was going out first. The woman blew past her, just getting to the curtain. She flipped her off and Jessica just grinned.

_Worn out and faded  
the weakness starts to show  
they've created the generation  
that we know  
washed up and hated  
the system moves too slow  
They give us answers  
to questions they don't even know_

_You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated  
Your shit is over  
(Overrated- Three Days Grace)_

"_**Ladies and gentlemen the following divas match is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring from Saint Louis Missouri, making her WWE debut, Jennifer Orton!" the crowd was shocked at this statement. Jessica stood there and waited that then was so bullshit that it wasn't funny. She turned to Randy who just shrugged, they all knew Jessica was going to kick some ass tonight. The music hit and She grinned. Taking a breath she stepped forward to walk out.**_

_I tried running away from me  
Convince me that I've grown, but I can't  
She's so unnaturally, Demons they follow me  
I quit running away from me  
Convinced that I've grown, but found out  
All my reasons for obscenity, all a part of me  
(Demons – Avenged Sevenfold)_

"_**And her opponent from Cameron North Carolina, making her WWE IN RING debut, ladies and gentlemen the one and only JESSIC A DeLANE!" Lilian yelled with a smile on her face. The crowd lit up when she walked out clad in baggy black pants, a black bra covered with a white fishnet tank top, and her short black hair framing an angelic looking face, that had the look of a woman on a mission. And that was the truth Jessica was going to destroy Jennifer.**_

"_Wow King, did you ever think that we would see Jessica in a match?"_

"_With her background, and all the times she has been involved in this business, not to mention who she's been married to, of course I have Michael. But just to let every know who has just joined us. We have Jessica DeLane and Jennifer Orton in the ring and looking like they want to tear one another apart."_

"_What I want to know is, how is Jennifer related to Orton."_

_I hear voices in my head  
They talk to me_

_They understand, they talk to me  
(they talk to me)  
They tell me things that I will do  
They show me things I'll do to you  
They talk to me (talk to me, talk to me, talk to me)  
They talk to me (talk to me, talk to me, talk to me)  
(Voices – Randy Ortons theme song)_

Randy made his way out to the ring and climbed in. Jessica rolled her eyes and Jennifer looked at him as he grabbed the microphone from Lilian's hand. He waited as the crowd booed him and then began to speak as Jessica yelled at him.  
"What in the hell Randy, let me fight her."

"The only reason I am out here is to answer a question that I know you are asking, and so people don't think what I know you are. Jennifer Orton, is my little sister, not anything other than that." Randy stepped out of the ring and went to sit at the announce table with Jerry and Michael.

"_Nice of you to join us Randy."_

"_Thanks, Cole"_

"_To satisfy the curriousity that I know you have, King because I know you're gonna ask, Jessica is my little sister too. The two of them are twins, and this whole match is Jennifers fault."_

**Jessica heard the bell ring and circled Jennifer who watched as Jessica studied her. There was something Jennifer didn't realize and that was that Jessica had several fighting styles up her sleeve. She let Jennifer attack first and when she ducked Jennifers clothesline she grabbed her arm and flipped her over onto her back. Jennifer kicked up and onto her feet. The two got into a brawl in the middle of the ring and then Jessica ran back to the ropes. Jessica ran from rope to rope to gain momentum and clotheslined her twin to the mat. She grinned and pulled off a move that she had been taught years ago. She pulled off a lionsault, and pinned Jennifer for the win, but Jennifer kicked out. Jessica stood frustrated, but when music echoed throughout the arena Jessica turned and did the one thing she knew not to do and that was turn her back on her opponent. She watched as Kevin walked out and started to the ring. She forgot completely about Jennifer, until Jennifer went for a roll up and got the pin. **

_Worn out and faded  
the weakness starts to show  
they've created the generation  
that we know  
washed up and hated  
the system moves too slow  
They give us answers  
to questions they don't even know_

_You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated  
Your shit is over  
(Overrated- Three Days Grace)_

**Jessica looked up as Jennifer slid from the ring and ran up the ramp and into her ex-husbands arms. Jessica who was not fully over Kevin watched from a seated position on the mat. She shoved her hair back out of her face and if you looked closely you could see the tears. Randy was in the ring in a heartbeat and holding her. She cried on his shoulder and together they stood and watched Jennifer make out with Kevin on the stage. Jessica grabbed the microphone from the tech assistant and yelled at her.**

"**Jennifer this isn't over, bitch you may have won the battle, but you have not won the war." Jessica tossed the microphone down and before Randy could grab her she was out of the ring and at Jennifers throat, Kevin strode forward to break it up but Jeff Hardy came from behind and attacked him, as Randy pulled Jessica and Jennifer apart. Randy held Jessica back as best he could and Jeff strode over to the two of them.**

Later that night they sat waiting for Raw to be over all of them anxious to leave the building. But they wouldn't be the first to leave. Jessica was shocked when Shane McMahon walked out to the ring and made an announcement.

"**Due to earlier tonights brawl at the beginning of the show I have come to a decision, next week right here on RAW we will have a six person tag team match. It will be, Jessica DeLane, Randy Orton, and Jeff Hardy versus Jennifer Orton, Kevin Thorn, and the male partner of Kevin and Jennifers choice. Now with that said, I would also like to say I will be taking over Raw, instead of my sister Stephanie. Thank you and enjoy the rest of the show." Shane McMahon walked from the ring and to the back.**

Jessica was there to meet him Randy at her side. He smiled at her and walked past. Jessica was about to say something but Randy stopped her. There was a time and a place and this was not it. She would get her revenge on Shane. There was nothing more that could be done here so they left. All of them in separate cars and going to their separate hotel rooms. Jessica wanted to cry as she lay in her room alone. She got up and grabbed her car keys and wallet and headed out. She got into her car and sat there for a moment. She didn't know where she was going to go, but she had to think of somewhere, she just couldn't stay there alone, thinkning what was going through her mind. She didn't plug her cell phone in as she started the car. She drove until she saw a club and decided it was going to be one of those nights. She walked in, paid the cover charge and walked straight toward the bar. She didn't notice a pair of Crystal eyes on her, she wasn't even paying attention to the cat calls of the other people there. She was wearing the same thing that she had been earlier, before her match. The denim capri's, and the red high heeled open toe shoes, the only difference now was she was wearing a red halter top that tied around her neck and at her back. With the shirt she was wearing, no bra was required. She didn't care what people thought of her. She was comfortable. She hit the bar and the bartender moved in front of her.

"What'll it be?"

"Vodka, double, on the rocks" that was the first drink of the night. She finished it within five minutes sitting on the barstool that she waited painterly for someone to vacate only minutes before. She sat there and studied the ice in her glass as she waited for the bartender to make his way back down the bar. She listened to the music and wanted to kill the DJ who kept playing Britney Spears. She got her second drink and downed it fast.

"20 dollar tip, if I still have this seat when I get back. Hundred dollars, if you just keep the drinks coming." She said to the bar tender. He nodded and she took off toward the DJ. He looked up as the crowd around him parted to make way for the woman, obviously on a mission. He swallowed hard. She looked pissed.

"I wanna request a few songs."

"Uh sure"

"First off, got any A7X?"

"A Few"

"Second no more Britney Spears, or you'll wish you were never born, and third, Almost Easy, Afterlife, Girl I Know. Fourth, Survivor, Destiny's Child, Hit Me With Your Best Shot, Pat Benatar, and as I think of them I'll let you know." She turned and walked off as the DJ watched her shocked as she walked away. She handed the bartender a twenty as she sat back down on her bar stool and then pulled out two fifties and passed them over as well. He only nodded again and slid her third drink to her.

---at Misty and John's hotel---

"John I'm worried about Jessica. I mean she was so upset as we left the arena earlier and I called her hotel room and she wasn't there, or not answering, and she isn't answering her cell phone."

"I'll get the guys together and we'll go look for her, get the kids, and go to Jeff and Vanessa's room. We'll find her honey." John said as he walked out of the hotel room.

---back at the club---

She was on her sixth or seventh drink when he made his way over to her. She looked up when he said her name. She smiled to herself as Afterlife began to play. The DJ hadn't played anymore Britney Spears and he had played almost all of her requests, with other peoples in between hers. He took the drink that was in her hand and she glared at him.

"You've had enough."

"You're not my father"

"Doesn't matter, you've had fifteen."

"I've only had six"

"I counted it was fifteen."

"Why do you care?"

"Because rumor has it you do stupid shit when you're drunk." Come on call someone to come and get you." Suddenly Jessica had a flashback

Flashback---  
Jessica was sitting in a bar only twenty minutes away from the arena when she felt his presence in the room. She knew it was him. She always seemed to know when he entered a room. No matter how far away they were from each other. Or in this case no matter how drunk she was. And she knew that she was on her way to being shit faced. She knew he was there because she was. He had always known when she was stressed or upset or doing something stupid. He came up behind her and she felt that familiar chill shoot down her spine. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she threw back the shot she had just ordered before turning to face him.

"Thorn" she managed to get out, when she met his gaze she became fixated with his eyes. She stared into them and for a moment she was mesmerized. Finally she broke eye contact. "What are you doing here?"

"You need to quit drinking before you get sick."

"OOO I'm scared are you going to make me quit?"

"Do you want me to answer that?"

"Yea I do, you have no reason to be here. It's not like you're my fiancé. Jeff is…" she turned back to the bar and took the shot that the bartender had set on the bar just as she turned and she threw that one back as well. She was not going to cry over a man ever again. Turning back to Thorn she stood and walked passed him.

"Give me your keys Jessica."

"NO, I can drive."

"You are not driving." Thorn followed her out to the parking lot and as she took the key out of her purse Thorn grabbed them from her. She spun around glared at him.

"Dammit Thorn leave me the fuck alone, and give my damn keys." Thorn took the car key off the ring of keys and then handed them back to her. She looked at the keys for a minute and pulled out her cell phone. She started to dial a number but the phone beeped and the battery was dead. She looked up and glared at him.

"Get in the passenger side I'll drive you to your hotel." She decided not to argue with him and did as she was told. She had a headache and she just wanted to get away from him. And if this was the only way to do it than so be it.  
end flashback---

She looked back at him with a questionable look but handed him her cell phone. He took and turned it on. It beeped once and the battery died.

"Please tell me you are coherent enough to tell me one of the numbers that was on this phone."

"I suck at remembering numbers." She muttered. Sighing he took her keys from her as she offered them up. She wasn't going to put up a fight this time. She followed him over to where he had been sitting with Paul Levesque and handed him Jessica's keys. Paul took them, and followed them out of the club. He got in Jessica's car and Chris drove the one that he and Paul had come in. Paul followed Chris to Jessica's hotel, which happened to be theirs as well. The two walked in and Paul took off to the hotel bar, and Chris was supporting a very drunk Jessica DeLane. He hit the button on the elevator and grabbed the wallet that was peeking out of her back pocket, and pulled the card key out of it so he would know what room. He got her to her room and inside easy enough. She kicked her shoes off and fell onto the bed asleep almost immedatly. Chris pulled the covers on the other side down and picked her up and lay her down on the other side of the bed. Then he covered her up and tucked her in. He walked out of the room and quietly shut the door. He went down the hall to the elevators and up to his room.

The next morning Jessica woke with a headache and wondering where in the hell she was. She could feel the clothes still on her body so knew she hadn't done something stupid, or at least she hoped she hadn't. She didn't remember anything after Raw from the previous night. She got up and ended up throwing up in the bathroom. She stripped off the clothes that she had gotten sick all over moments before and stepped under the hot spray of the shower. She let it run over her body and when she had washed her hair and body she stepped out, wrapped a towel around herself, cleaned up her mess from getting sick and went into the main part of her hotel room. She walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of jean shorts, and a t-shirt. She pulled them on and walked over to where her phone lay. It was dead. She plugged it in and turned it on. She had one new text message.

**Hope u feel better this morn. U had kind of a rough night. I left a bottle of Tylenol on the nightstand and a few cokes. –Chris**

Jessica re read it and then looked over at the night stand sure enough there was the morning after hangover cure that she preferred. She took four Tylenol and downed a coke. She picked up her keys and moved them to her purse when there was a knock on her door. She walked over and opened the door. Misty, Vanessa and Ashley all stood there with a look of worry on their faces. She invited them in. They walked in looked around the room and noticed immediately the pile of dirty clothes sitting by the bathroom door and the unmade half of the bed where she had slept.

"Where the hell where you last night?" Misty asked, no one yelled at her they sat down on the bed and in chairs.

"I went out…I'm guessing. I don't know how I got back here."

"Good for you we do."

"Well I think I know V."

"really?"

"Yeah I plugged my phone in this morning and there was a text waiting when I turned it on. From Chris"

"Yeah he called us last night. We were all up in Misty and John's hotel room, the guys were out looking for you and couldn't find you. Chris called around two and told us that you had been out drinking and that he brought you back here and made sure that you're car was back and that you got up here safely. He said he thought we might want to know."

"Wow, thanks Ashley. He left me my hangover remedy too. Look I'm sorry I guess I was just more upset than I thought. I woke up alone, so I'm guessing that nothing happened. Nothing happened right?"

"He called us as soon as he got you tucked into bed." Misty said. She was baiting Jessica and the others knew it.

"He tucked me in… Oh My God… I feel so stupid right now."

"Hey, okay look nothing happened last night, you slept alone, Paul drove your car back here, you rode back with Chris. For once you didn't get yourself into any trouble." Vanessa said

"I remember the flash back and the dream"

"What flashback?" Ashley asked

"What dream?" Misty asked at the same time.

"From the last time I drank alone. When I woke up with _him_. The dream was just weird. It was like I went back in time to two years ago. I was in New York, headed to MSG and my phone kept ringing and it was like you know everyone of them, and you and Jessicka Mist, it was just to surreal. I relieved everything that happened that day, last night in my dream. I woke up with tears dried on my face this morning before I got sick. I don't know what is going on but my life is just really fucked up right now, and god I sound so…"

"hormonal?" Vanessa said

"Yeah, but I'm not you know"

"We know, look maybe you just need to…"

"I don't think I've moved on." Jessica interrupted Ashley. "I think I need to talk to the guys, just one on one, you think they would?"

"Jeff would, I'm not so sure about any of the others. Adam might too, but he's been real down lately."

"Thanks V. But first I have to settle this feeling I've had since the day Kevin and Jennifer got on my nerves the first time." Jessica walked out of the room grabbing her purse and keys. She left her cell phone and took Ashley's from her and walked out. After all what good was a dead cell phone. She walked down the hall and to the elevators, wondering just what she would have to do to get the receptionist to give his room number to her. She took a swallow of the coke that she had grabbed as well and waiting as the elevator started down. She walked off and was headed to the front desk when he walked out of the hotel restaurant. She turned and walked toward him. He saw her and changed course so they would meet half way.

"Chris"

"Jess"

"Thank you"

"Not a problem, just thought I would be helpful"

"No see it's not that, it's something that's been bugging me. Something since the day you walked back into my life."

"What last night at Raw?"

"No two weeks ago, when you walked back onto the wrestling scene and into hell."

"okay…"

"Why'd you come back Chris?"

"Now who's the one that wants to talk." She glared at him. "Okay, sorry shouldn't have said that, lets walk and talk. Look I cam back because I missed wrestling, I didn't expect to see you okay." He hadn't expected to feel the way he still did about her either.

"Yeah, well okay, so why'd you do what you did last night?"

"Because I heard about what happened between you and Thorn, it's all over the locker rooms. I know you drink away your problems too, remember that wasn't the first time. Seven years ago, you drank Shane off your mind too remember."

"I guess that's just my way of dealing with things. Oh lord does that make me a bad person?"

"No, but it gets you in trouble."

"It didn't last night, most guys would have taken advantage. Why didn't you?"

"You were drunk and you hate me."

"I don't hate you, I hate Jennifer, I hate Kevin, I hate Shane, and I wouldn't have minded waking up with you there."

"You would've minded, and we both know it."

"Okay not like that, just I meant…god what the hell is wrong with me."

"You're stressed"

"You could say that. I guess it has a lot to do with the fact that Brooklyn's growing up too fast, and now her little sisters are still in the hospital and I see all my friends and my brother happy, well except Adam, but he hasn't gotten over Phoenix dying, but who can blame him. She was the love of his life." She was talking fast now and just letting it out, he listened like he always had and let her talk. "I mean my god I can't even hold Faith and Trinity and I know when they were born everyone just flipped out because they were early. But I mean I did have to miscarriages before them. And why in the hell are you just letting me take this out on you?"

"Because you need someone to listen, and not tell you what to do."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"Well I say you go take the week until raw and visit your two little girls in the hospital. I suggest you spend time with Brooklyn. And it sounds to me like you feel as if you are growing away from your friends and need to just stop and take a step back and just hang out with them some more. And you have a brother?"

"Wow, you were listening, and Randy is my brother I just found out like nine months ago."

"Is that why he's always around you?"

"I think that he's overprotective because Jennifer, that's my twin sister and the bitch that.. well never mind, any way shes a bitch and I think Randy is trying to make up for punching me in the face the night he found out that he was my brother."

"See, someone is there for you."

"Yeah it's just that I don't know, you know you're the only person that has really listened to me in forever. So maybe you could give me your opinion on something I feel like I need to do."

"Sure what?"

"Well I don't know if you heard the shit that me and the girls all went through two years ago…"

"Yeah, I've heard about it."

"Well I just don't think that I have moved on. Last night at the bar… or wherever we were the only thing I remember is the flashback from a year and a half ago when Kevin followed me to the bar I ran to after I broke it off with Jeff. And I woke up the next morning with him and well yeah the stupidest thing I ever did, but anyway I also had a dream from like two and a half years ago about the night we all found out about each other and the sleeping around, I mean I relived every moment of that day and that's why I don't think that I have moved on. I mean I look around and I see Misty and John happily married with four kids, and they don't give a shit that only one of them is theirs together. I mean Misty is pregnant and having twins, they've been married almost a year, they're gonna be the first of our gang to make it to a year. Then I look at Vanessa who wasn't around two and a half years ago, but she fits so perfectly for Jeff, and their married and happy, and once again pregnant. Then I see Ashley who really has only recently been accepted into our fold and she's happy too. Her and Randy are more serious than they think, they just want to take it slow because they have both been down the road like everyone else and don't want to get hurt. I think back to the fact that I found out that Brooklyn isn't Shanes, and that there was one possibility and I didn't realize that the one possibility was Jeff. And so much has happened that I just don't know anymore."

"Maybe you should talk to all of them one on one. Jess, that's what I really think. You need to be able to move on." Chris said as they stopped walking around the courtyard of the hotel. Jessica turned to face him and then she hugged him.

"Thank you, for listening, for not taking advantage of me, for just…" She couldn't finish her sentence because Kevin walked out with Jennifer and they were holding hands and Jessica could feel the hatred build inside of her. Chris followed her gaze and saw the anger, hate, and hurt in her eyes as he turned back to her.

"Come on lets get you out of here. Let them be, deal with it next week." Jessica nodded and place her hand in his as the two of them walked back inside. They parted at the elevators and Jessica walked to her room via the stairs and she walked in and packed all of her things. She then picked up her duffel bag and pulled her suitcase behind her. She walked down the hall and to the elevators once more and pulled Ashley's cell phone out and dialed Misty's cell number from memory. When her friend answered the phone she asked her what room Jeff and Vanessa were in and she told her. She hung up the phone and called her cell phone which hadn't been in her room and Ashley answered.

"Hey, Jess"

"Ash, hey where you at so we can switch back?"

"My rooms down the hall from yours."

"Okay, well I'm at the elevators, bring it to me, I got some stuff I need to do."

"See you in a sec then." The two hung up and Ashley walked out of a room halfway down the hall from where she was and straight to her. She didn't ask questions just handed off the phone and got hers back. She did however hug her friend and to her surprise Jessica hugged her back. Then she watched as Jessica stepped onto the elevator and was gone. She turned and walked back to her room and into Randy's waiting arms. She kissed him and looked up at him when they pulled apart. They both knew that they needed to talk. Ashley went and sat cross legged on the bed and Randy sat on the end that she wasn't and turned to face her. She swallowed hard and began to talk.

"Randy…I know we wanted to take it slow, and it's only been two weeks since we've been together, together, but I know from what I've seen that when it's real it's real."

"Your example being Jeff and Vanessa?"

"Yeah, Randy I know what I feel and I just can't stand us not saying how we really feel. I've been fighting saying it for a week. I love you." Randy smiled and moved up on the bed next to her.

"I love you back." He told her and then kissed her. They just lay there for awhile with Ashley's head on his chest and his arm around her. Ashley fell asleep in his arms and He looked down at her and smiled, he had finally found where he belonged and was glad that Jessica was accepting him, accepting Ashley, and not blowing up about it. He knew she was best friends with his ex-wife, but this was something that he had a feeling they all realized. People could change and it was a good feeling. Misty was even accepting him. Although he had a feeling that had to be because she was pregnant and having problems controlling her emotions. Randy lay holding Ashley and soon he was asleep. It was a good thing he had told John to call him when it was time to leave to catch the plane.

Jessica sat in a car in traffic with Brooklyn in the passenger seat beside her. They were going back to Cameron for the week and it was just going to be the two of them. They were going to visit the twins and Jessica was going to grow back together with her baby girl. Brooklyn looked up and smiled at her mom and Jessica smiled back as she the traffic began to move. She would have to think Chris on Raw next week. This had been his idea and she knew that it had been a good one.

Misty sat with John, Jeff, Vanessa, Kyra, Xavier, Krystina, Brianne, and Amy down in the restaurant in the hotel eating lunch. The whole group was quiet. They knew that something was wrong with Jessica. She was distancing herself just like Jessicka had. They hadn't heard from Jessicka in two weeks. They were all getting worried. Amy was there because Misty had invited her to lunch, which had thrown the woman off just a little.

"Okay, I know we all know that I really don't like you Amy, but see here's the thing. Brie is your daughter just as much as she is John's and well I… Jessi got me thinking. We all need to move on and since, you are obviously a part of your little girls life then you're a part of ours. You have really been trying and anyone can see that. And with what we all know is coming we are going to need to stick together. In a few months I'm gonna have these babies and so is V. Then Vanessa is coming back to the WWE, and I think I'm going to quit being a stay at home mom, and travel with John, and quiet possibly join the WWE. Which means we all gonna be in this for the long haul. So right here right now I call a truce, because when the final battle comes we are going to need as many friends and family as possible that is true to us."

"I agree." Amy said and shook Misty's hand. John wrapped his arm around Misty's shoulder and smiled. His wife always knew when to take the first step and be the better person. This was one of those times. Amy's face paled as she watched someone walk in. Vanessa looked over and saw that it was Matt, Kevin, Jennifer, and Shane. Jeff tensed and his hand balled into a fist. His knuckles went white. Vanessa laid a hand over the fist on the table and John grabbed Misty's elbow to keep her from getting up. Randy and Ashley walked in and saw the very tense group sitting together and the paleness of Amy's face made him think that it was because her and Misty were at eachothers throats again. Then Ashley pointed to the group in the corner and Randy immediately knew what it was. He took Ashleys hand in his and they pulled two chairs up to the table their friends were at. The whole group watched as the others sat and talked and how Jennifer wasn't all over Thorn, she was all over Matt.

Kevin and Shane sat there both silent as Matt started talking.

"I think so far the plan is working. I mean Jessica still seems to think that Kevin and Jennifer have a thing, and since Jennifer is her sister, it pisses her off. Now how the hell do we bring the rest of them down?"

"We may not be able to do anything about Vanessa, Misty, and the other Jessicka, but that doesn't mean that we can't bring down their men." Shane said.

"Should be easy enough to do. We just have to enlist a little of help from a few divas." Kevin said. The others nodded their head in agreement and they all sat there and discussed just what it was that they were going to do.

---Miami---

Adam was smiling for once as Alyssa walked up the sidewalk to his house. There was just something about her that made him want to smile. It had been a while since he had smiled and he knew Phoenix would be proud of him. It was still sinking in that she was gone, but that couldn't be helped. Six months, it had really been six months. It was February now and in May they would be celebrating something that everyone needed. Misty and John's anniversary. He only hoped that his sister would come. Because he knew that she would want to be there for this. After all they were her friends. He glanced back and saw that Lucas and Carmandy were both passed out in the living room. Mandy in her play pen and Lucas on the floor. He opened the door and she came in. She smiled at him and he smiled back. For the past two weeks they had been planning this party and Adam was sure that it was going to be the best. He was making it as big as he could. There was no telling when another anniversary would come around, although it seemed that Jeff and Vanessa were going to make it to their one year too. Adam wasn't sure he was gonna be around for that one though, he would probably dread that anniversary every year. When Alyssa peeked into the living room she smiled to see his kids asleep. She liked them, they were sweet.

A/N: here ya'll go the next chapter, enjoy, lemme know if these long chapters are getting on your nerves, cos I just start typing and can't stop. This is the longest chapter I have ever written in history of all my fics so I have a new record. It is not counting this little note 6070 words long. I'm excited. Until next time---WWEWHORE---


	8. Chapter 8

**Definitely, Maybe**

Jessicka Sullivan lie on her bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about what she had accomplished since moving to California. It hadn't been much but she had managed to get her daughter into school and get a baby sitter for Delilah, aka her mom. There was so much that needed done during the day. Jessicka concentrated on the ceiling fan as the blades spun around. It was warm here, and she knew it wasn't where her friends were. She missed them and she also knew that to get him off her brain she had to stay away from them. But that was okay. She had watched Raw last night and hadn't been disappointed by the show Jessica put on, but had been shocked by what Randy had done. There was no way that was the same man that she was married to years ago. She got up and walked downstairs clad in a white tank top and a pair of pajama shorts. She got on the computer and the first thing she did was sign onto and saw what she was looking for. It was a bad idea but she just knew that she had to do it. She had already told Vince that she wasn't writing the article for him on Jericho's return, which was a good thing because she really hated the man. Probably almost as much as Jessica did. She picked up the phone and made a call she wouldn't have made in a million years and called in her one last favor with an old friend. When she hung up she had three backstage passes and three tickets for Raw the following Monday in Anaheim. She looked at the clock and cussed loudly. She had to pick Grace up from the bus stop in ten minutes. She ran upstairs and changed into jeans and left her tank top on, and with her long red hair flying behind her she ran down the street to the corner barefoot and got there just in time. The other parents watched as She stopped, bent over and caught her breath. They shook their heads and waited for the bus to come to a full stop. Grace was the first one off the bus and she was crying.

"Gracie, what's wrong honey." She asked her little girl, but didn't get a response because her little girl ran down the street toward their house. Jessicka took off after her. She caught up to her at the front door. "Grace Ann Orton, what is wrong?" She demanded stepping in front of the door.

"They called me the daughter of a…"

"Look it's one of the WWE whores!" Someone yelled from across the street. Jessicka looked up and cringed as she saw Monica Jackson, well it was Madison now, but same bitch that had always called her a whore. She glanced down at her daughter.

"I want to go back home."

"Honey this is home now."

"No, I wanna live with Dad. I hate it here, I hate you!" Grace shoved passed her mom and into the house leaving a broken hearted Jessicka in her wake. She watched the little girl run upstairs and heard the door to her bedroom slam shut just as a car pulled into the driveway. She turned and smiled half heartedly as her best friend since she was little stepped out of the black SUV.

"Dante"

"What was that all about, I heard the yelling halfway down the block."

"Grace, she's just… this is all so rough on her."

"She'll adjust."

"Dude, not when half the people around here keep calling me a whore, and her the daughter of a whore. I swear to god I'm gonna get my hands on Monica Jackson… I mean Madison and strangle her. She's the one that started this shit."

"Please she has no room to talk."

"I know it's just Grace wants Randy… She's never wanted him over me."

"Well it's not like she can just throw you away. Anyways, I was just stopping' by to see if you needed anything, I'm headed out of town for a week."

"Hey will you be back by Monday?"

"No"

"Damn. Never mind then." Jessicka turned and walked inside. She could here Grace crying and made the one decision she thought that she would never make and turned to make the phone call that she never thought she would make.

---The next week---

Randy was standing in the catering area and was pacing the room. He hadn't told the others that she was going to be there. Well he had told Ashley, but that was besides the point. He looked up when Jessica said something to him.

"Sheesh chill Randy, tonight's gonna be a piece of… OH MY GOD JES!!" Jessica finished as she looked up. She ran to her friend and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"Grace, go you got your wish, if you think your better off with your father then so be it. I can't tolerate you yelling and screaming at me anymore. I'm giving you a reason to not hate me anymore." Grace glared at her mom and ran to her dad. Jessica stopped and did a double take. Had Jessicka just handed Grace over, oh she would think about it later. Jessicka turned and hugged her friend. "Hey sorry, there's just a lot going on, I don't know if I'm staying for the whole show. I don't know if I can handle it."

"That's okay our match is first in like half an hour. Come on lets go find everyone else. Hey where's De?"

"With my mom. I was originally going to bring her, but it didn't seem to me like a good idea anymore yesterday."

"Okay that's fine. Come on, looks there's V, and Misty and the guys." Jessica drug her off to them and they shared a round of hugs and of course Misty and Vanessa had to cry. From across the hall Jessica caught Chris' eye and smiled. Things were going to be okay. At least she hoped that were going to be. He nodded and walked away. Jessica ran to the locker room with fifteen minutes left to change and pulled on a pair of shorts and a white tank top with a blue swimsuit top under it. She took a deep breath and ran to the curtain. She wasn't wearing shoes, but that was okay. It didn't matter. She watched as Her friends hauled kids away from the curtain and back to the main locker room area to watch the match and she saw Jessicka walking toward her. The other woman hugged her and wished her luck before taking off with Misty. She turned back to yell something and stood there as Chris walked up to Jessica.

"Good luck tonight."

"Thanks, I think we got this, no I know we got this." She said and he hugged her before walking away just as her music hit.

I tried running away from meConvince me that I've grown, but I can'tShe's so unnaturally, Demons they follow meI've quit running away from me

Convinced that I'm grown, but I found outAll my reasons for obscenity, all a part of me(Demons-Avenged Sevenfold)

"**The following contest is a six person tag team match introducing first the team of Jessica DeLANE, Randy Orton, and Jeff Hardy." Lilian practically yelled over the cheering crowd as the two men held the ropes for her to get into the ring. They waited patiently for the other team. **

Worn out and fadedthe weakness starts to showThey've created the generationThat we knowWashed up and Hatedthe system moves to slow They give us answers

To question they don't even know

You made it

You played ityour shit is overrated

Your shit is over…

(Overrated-Three Days Grace)

"**And their opponents, Jennifer Orton, Kevin Thorn, and MATT HARDY!" Jessica turned to Jeff who suddenly had a look on his face of disbelief. Jessica didn't understand it herself either. But she watched as the trio made their way to the ring. Kevin was hand in hand with Jennifer but it didn't make her stomach churn. It just made her sick with disgust that the man could date the sister, of the mother of his children. She was glad that she hadn't given Faith and Trinity his last name. She turned as Jeff and Randy stepped out of the ring and onto the apron she turned just as Jennifer and Matt stepped out of the ring.**

"**What To scared to fucking fight you little bitch?" Jessica yelled. Jennifer just smiled and flipped her off. Jessica started forward to the other side of the ring and pulled Jennifer in by her hair. The bell hadn't rung yet. "You're starting this match bitch." Jessica shouted in her face. She let go of her twin and walked to the middle of the ring, the referee rang the bell and Jennifer immediately turned and tagged in Kevin. Jessica shook her head and thought about it for a minute, if she wanted to she could fight Thorn and he was advancing toward her she was in the middle of the ring, and she did a back flip, her feet catching him in the chest as she flipped backward and into her corner where she tagged in Randy. She watched as Thorn wasted no time in attacking her brother. Randy ducked several rights, and a few lefts before he got Thorn's arm behind his back. He was about to clothesline the man, but Matt tagged himself in and just laid into Randy. Jessica closed her eyes and Jeff patted her arm as he leaped over the ropes and to Randy's aid. He pulled his brother off of Randy and shoved him back to their corner so he could tag himself in. Jeff faced off against his brother as Jessica helped Randy under the ropes and onto the ring apron. She knelt down beside him to make sure that he was okay when she felt someone tap her on the head she looked up and Grabbed Jeff's hand as she went over the ropes and finally got her hands on Jennifer. She didn't care anymore. She hit right after right. But she was smart. She smirked as she finally went for the finisher, the Twist of Fate, which she did perfectly, then she grinned and went for a whole other move altogether, it was Vanessa's landing, which she had used in her first night on the show, when she tagged with Matt. Jessica pinned Jennifer and got the three count.**

I tried running away from meConvince me that I've grown, but I can'tShe's so unnaturally, Demons they follow meI've quit running away from me

Convinced that I'm grown, but I found outAll my reasons for obscenity, all a part of me(Demons-Avenged Sevenfold)

"**And here are your winners, Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, and Jessica DeLANE" The trio stood in the middle of the ring as Matt and Kevin walked up the ramp backwards supporting Jennifer. Jessica stood there with a smirk on her face and a smile in her eyes. Tonight she felt it in her soul. She was back, the old Jessica, the one that loved Southern Comfort, the one that loved to hang out with her friends. She was no longer the Jessica that sat around and cried over men. She was back and going after what she wanted. She threw her fist in the air as she exited the ring and then smiled a quick smile at her brother and Jeff as they exited the ring. She turned and waving to the fans ran up the ramp and backstage.**

Jessica was running as fast as she could and when she got to the locker room she wrapped Brooklyn in her arms and pulled all of her friends to her in a group hug. This was where it was at. She smiled and they smiled and Grace ran to her dad as he entered the room. Jessicka nodded to him and walked out, with Jessica behind her.

"Do you really have to go Jes?"

"Yeah, I can't stay, I have to… I have to take care of Delilah." She turned to go then turned back. "Make sure he takes care of my baby." The tears were falling down Jessickas face but all her friend could do was nod. Jessica turned and walked back into the room and her friends smiled at her.

It was a month later and Jessicka was still in California, just her and Delilah, but Grace had started calling her. Jessicka missed her daughter, but she was better off with Randy. She smiled as she picked Delilah up out of her car seat and sat her in the cart. She walked into the store and was concentrating more on her grocery list than watching where she was going. She looked up when she ran into someone. She apologized and didn't realize that she had dropped one of Delilah's toys. She only realized it when the guy walked up to her.

"Hey, you dropped this…" Jessicka looked up and her eyes were met with him holding De's favorite stuffed puppy.

"Thanks"

"No problem." She watched him walk away and shook her head, there were still some nice people in the world after all. She watched him for a moment and somehow the thought that he had a nice ass went through her mind. She shook her head and handed the toy to her one and a half year old daughter. If she was thinking that some random stranger had a nice ass, she was definitely getting somewhere. She finished her shopping dropped her daughter off at her moms and took the groceries home. She had to head back out for a few other things, including a gift for Misty and John's anniversary. She was walking into the mall and was lost in thought when he walked up to her.

**(A/N: Hmmm to continue or not continue that is the question and the answer is…)**

"Didn't I just run into at the grocery store?" She looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"No I think it was the other way around. You were nice and brought my daughter her toy back."

"Yeah, figured a cute kid like that would miss it. It looked well loved."

"It's her favorite, her uncle bought it for her. I'm Jessicka. Jessicka Sullivan."

"Matt, Matt Sanders."

"Nice to meet you"

"Yeah same here." She stood there for a minute in the awkward silence.

"Well I should be going I have to buy a few gifts for some friends." Jessicka glanced down as she walked away and bit her lip.

"Hey, wait just hold on a sec." She turned and looked at him curiously.

"Yeah?"

"Okay I don't normally do this, but uh, would you like to have lunch sometime?" She was a little shocked but what the hell went through her head.

"Uhm, maybe, definitely, maybe" Jessicka said and handed him a piece of paper with her phone number on it before walking away. Matt looked down at it and smiled. The guys were going to kill him for this, he just knew it.

**A/N: Hehehe well here it is. Hope you enjoyed, and JC I know you who the hell else do you think I would have said you thought had a nice ass. Damn it's about time that I put him in this don't cha think. Well laters peace out people. I'm going to bed it's 2:30 in the morning as I sit finishing typing this. LOVES and all that good stuff. Jessi**


	9. Chapter 9

Babies and Fights

There was something about the way that he looked at her. Something in his eyes. Something that told her no matter what he said to her that he didn't really mean it. There had to be one thing that he wasn't telling her. Sure he was right, she needed to spend time with her friends and talk to the men that she had slept with, but there was something else. Something hanging in the air between them. She was that insecure about the whole thing. She hoped to god that she was wrong. She didn't know why she could still talk to him, but she could. But there was one little thing that she didn't feel anymore. And that was the love that she once had for him. There was no way in hell she could love the man that walked out on her, but there was quiet possibly a way that they could still be friends. She was about to pick up her cell phone and call when she was stopped dead in her tracks with memories flooding back at the sight of him with her. She was going to call him, but he was standing not twenty feet away with his arms around Maria. Shaking her head her hand trembling she put her phone away and turned in the other direction. That was what he wasn't telling her. There was no way in hell friendship was even possible now. What the hell had he been doing stringing her along. Well she wasn't a fool. He would pay, that was one thing that she was sure of. When he cell phone went off she pulled it out.

"What" she practically yelled.

"Damn, chica, chill, no wait don't chill, hospital, babies now…"

"Shit Mist, okay." She hung up the phone and dug through her purse for her keys. She couldn't find them then remembered that she had rode in with Jeff and Vanessa. Shit shit shit was the only thing going through her mind. She was shocked but only for a moment and half laughed when Jeff tossed her his keys as she ran into the locker room. Oh great she thought and grabbed Vanessa and Jeff's stuff as well as her own. She lead the way out to his car and opened the back door before popping the trunk. She tossed in a their duffel bags. She jumped in the drivers seat and slammed the door turning she made sure the other two were in the car and pulled out. She knew where she was going.

An hour later Jessica sat cross legged fingering a cigarette, she only smoked when she was nervous, or couldn't get to alcohol, she was looking for her lighter when she finally picked up the phone and called Jessicka in California. There was a reason that she had been avoiding calling her best friend, since as far back as she could remember. Sighing she half prayed that she wouldn't answer the phone. Picking up her cigarette she lit it just as Jessicka answered her phone. She took a drag and blew out the smoke really quick.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jes"

"What's up and put the cigarette out before I come through this phone and kill you."

"ha-ha don't think Misty and Vanessa would like that too much. I mean killing me on the day they have their kids."

"Shit, they're in labor?"

"Yeah, how soon can you get to Las Vegas."

"A hell of a lot quicker than you think, I'm in California member, now put that…"

"It's out, Jes, look when you get here there is something we need to talk about."

"It can wait till I get there I gotta get a flight for me and De." Jessicka hung up and Jessica relit her cigarette and took five before going back upstairs to the waiting rooms. She walked in and Jeff looked at her and shook his head. Damn she had forgot to spray her perfume before coming back up.

"Don't lecture me Jeff."

"Not dumb enough too. Not gonna get jacked in the jaw for it again." Well damn people did change. That was miraculous. Apparently he had learned the first time around when he had walked out and caught her smoking almost two years ago now. Shane had never caught on and neither had Thorn. She had hid it well enough.

"Why the hell do I smell smoke?" John asked. Jessica shoved the lighter that was still in her hand down in her pants pocket and the pack of cigarettes deeper into her gigantic purse. The actions did not go unnoticed by the others standing there and she bit her lower lip. Purposefully she sat beside Kyra and Brooklyn. She smirked, they wouldn't touch her in front of the kids, which was why she took refuge with them. John went back to Misty's hospital room and Jeff went to Vanessa's and thirty minutes later Jessica was back downstairs this time with Randy pacing. She glanced guiltily at her brother and pulled out the cigarettes again. She lit up and being nice offered, he shook his head no and she took a hit before someone ripped it out of her hand.

"I told you no more smoking"

"Gee Jes, thanks" She turned on Randy

"And you letting her. Damn, okay how's my daughter, take this kid and how are the girls."

"Our daughter is fine, upstairs with The others and yes Adam is watching them all."

"Gee wow, now I'm holding her kid." Jessica said as she followed the other woman upstairs. "You know Jes there is no rush, It's only been about two hours."

"No, there is a hurry you said that you had to talk to me."

"It can wait till later, it's not really that important. Let's just get today over with and then I don't know talk over dinner… What in the hell is that son of a bitch doing here?" They all looked down the hall at her words and saw Matt Hardy and Chris Jericho walking toward them. Jessica was yet to face off against Chris about what she had seen earlier that day only hours ago. She knew what she needed to do, but she couldn't face him right now. In front of everyone not hiding it she pulled a cigarette out of her purse, and headed toward the elevators. She was stepping outside when she heard him behind her. She ignored him and lit up. This was her third cigarette in the past four hours. She took a drag before he began speaking to her.

"Wanna tell me why you're avoiding me?"

"Who said I'm avoiding you?"

"That cigarette for starters. I know better than to mess with you when you smoke."

"Hah, whatever why don't you just go back to Maria and leave me the fuck alone."

"Oh what the hell are you talking about?"

"I saw you earlier."

"I'm free to be with whoever, I thought we were friends."

"Yeah then you decided to make out with Maria. All the people, all the divas you had to choose her."

"What the hell is wrong with Maria?"

"Ever heard the song Girl I Know by Avenged Sevenfold?"

"Uhm, no"

"Well lets put it this way then for ya. Let me tell ya bout a girl I know, who comes alive when you take off her clothes…"

"I have heard enough what the hell is wrong with you?"

"She's the reason for Matt and Jessickas divorce." Jessica finished her cigarette and turned to go back inside. "And I caught Matt with her the day before the wedding." Jessica stormed inside, not realizing that Jessicka had heard every word that she had just said. Her friend was right, they needed to talk, and that was just what she planned on doing, even if she had to drag her ass back to California with her. She turned and walked inside avoiding Chris's gaze as the man walked away from the hospital. She walked upstairs just in time to see Jessica at Matt Hardy's throat.

"Why in the hell do you think that you deserve to be here? No one wants you to be here, your own brother doesn't want you to be here. I would leave before Jes gets back up here. I know she isn't too happy with you. Especially with what I know she just heard."

"Like I'm scared of her."

"Before our wedding day… Why the hell did you marry me Matt, to make me look like a fool? To make me feel better because I was pregnant?"

"Oh come on, why in the hell would I sleep with Maria before our wedding?"

"This isn't the time or the place, now leave."

"I wanna see De…"

"Hell no, why do you think I left her in Cali?"

"What the hell, with who?"

"Dante"

"Who the hell is Dante?"

"He's…" She trailed off as Jeff and John walked out of their wives hospitals rooms with stupid ass smiles on their faces.

"Kirsten and Katlyn" John said

"Megan and Jake" Jeff said with a smile, that faded when he saw his brother, who said not a word but turned and left. Jessicka smiled and the group all went in to see the new additions. They were leaving a few hours later and Jessicka was carrying the daughter she had lied to Matt about bringing with her and Jessica was walking beside her.

"Come to California with me."

"Only if the twins can come, they're coming home from the hospital tomorrow."

"Whatever, we still have to talk."

"Yeah, kinda figured." With that the whole group went there separate ways. Although most of them were going back to Cameron they were going there own ways. Each to their own house and a Jessica to get the twins and apparently to head off to California. She didn't know that going to California was going to be a bad idea, she just thought maybe it was something that she had to do.

Two days later Jessica was shocked to see just how big her friends house was. She was carrying one of the twins carriers and Jes was carrying the other. Her friend Dante was carrying Delilah. Jessica walked in the front door and just stood there. The place was fucking huge. Dante saw her awe and spoke up.

"I was shocked too. Guess her mom was just glad that she moved home."

"Apparently, wow Jes, this is amazing."

"Yeah, come on lets get the kids in beds and stuff so they can finish their naps." Jessicka led the way and they put each kid a crib and dumped Jessica's suitcase and the twins' stuff in the room Jessica was going to be staying in. Brooklyn had opted to stay in Cameron and help Vanessa with Megan and Jake. That was fine for once, Jessica didn't mind leaving her daughter somewhere. But it probably helped that she was in good hands. Dante said he had to go so that left the two women staring at one another in the family room. Jessica bit her lip and Jessicka started the conversation that they were both dreading.

"Why in the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Jes, I just, I don't know. There's no excuse f…" She didn't get to finish her sentence because Jessicka punched her in the face. Looking at her friend with a little bit of hatred at the moment she fired back her fist connecting with Jes' jaw. The two of them continued to fight until someone pulled them apart. Jessica had a busted lip, bloody knuckles, from catching her fist on Jessickas newly pierced eyebrow, and a black eye was already forming. Jessicka had a busted lip, a bloody nose(Thankfully it wasn't broken), and split from Jessica's ring that Brooklyn had given her just under her left eye. Jessicka broke free of whoever had her. Jessica didn't recognize any of them except for Dante who was holding her back from Jessicka.

"We're finished, just needed to…"

"Get out some anger."

"On each other, look I don't think so."

"Dante, really… Damn, what the hell are all of ya'll doing here?" Jessicka asked when she looked around the room to her friends. She raised an eyebrow to the man that even though the fight was over and they weren't going to attack again, hadn't taken his arm from around her waist.

"Who the hell are you people?" Jessica asked. Dante and Jessicka laughed.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize them Jessi." Jessicka said

"Should I?"

"They perform your theme."

"Oh"

"Here let me introduce you to them."

"Okay"

"This idiot standing beside me is Matt…" She couldn't keep the smile off her face when she said it either. Jessica raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "That's Brian, Zacky, and Jimmy and that's…" She stopped talking because Jessica was no longer listening. Neither was the dark haired man that she had just introduced as Jimmy. They were looking at each other like they were in some sort of trance. Jessicka rolled her eyes and hit Jimmy in the head at the same time that Dante waved his hand in front of Jessica's face. The two snapped out of it and shook hands completely forgetting that they had just been introduced.

"I'm Jessica."

"Jimmy, Jes' cousin."

"Nice to meet you." Jessica replied and shook his hand. Both pulled back half smiling. Jessicka rolled her eyes, and turned to Johnny.

"And this is Johnny."

"Hi," the ones who hadn't spoke already said.

"It's good to know that the diva that uses Demons as her theme song can fight." The one Jessicka had introduced as Matt said. Jessica smiled softly not taking her eyes of Jimmy, 'Jessicka had a cousin, that was that hot and hadn't told her? There was something wrong with that picture.'

"Thanks." Jessica replied. 'So that's Jessica, the picture Jes has doesn't do her justice.'

A/N: There ya go Jess, you have been feinding for an update and well got it finished, hope you like it. Specially the end. Which is my favorite part.


	10. Chapter 10

California

There was so much going on that she didn't know what to do there was things that needed done, but because of her busy schedule she could barely raise her girls. That was why she was glad that Jeff had Brooklyn. Jessica sat that night in the nursery that was set up for her little ones and watched as they slept for the first time home. Well as close to home as they were going to get right now. Adam was staying at her house in Cameron for a while until she came home. He was contemplating moving back and had asked her permission to use the house for John and Misty's anniversary party. She had agreed and been sworn to secrecy about it. He said that the person that he had hired to help plan the party was willing to help him move a few of the things from his house that they had already set up and was willing to stay in Cameron to help finish with the party. Adam, shed thought about it for a minute and grabbed her laptop and signed onto the computer and her IM. She scanned her buddy list to decide if she was going to set her status from Invisible to available and decided against it when she saw that like everyone was on. She saw Adam was on and IM'd him.

An-angel-in-hell: Hey Adam

U-think-u-kno-me: hey JD how r things in Cali?

An-angel-in-hell: great I have a busted lip and scrapped knuckles as well as another bruise

U-think-u-kno-me: and Jes has…

An-angel-in-hell: I bloodied her nose, bruised her jaw and busted her lip

U-think-u-kno-me: what happened?

An-angel-in-hell: U don't wanna kno trust me

u-think-u-kno-me: oh really, try me

An-angel-in-hell: she's online ask her yourself, but hey it's cool if she knows im on, just tell anyone else

u-think-u-kno-me: NP

An-angel-in-hell: So how goes the party plans

U-think-u-kno-me: great, you should see your garage, it's full of shit for the party R u sure it's okay if Alyssa stays here?

An-angel-in-hell: that's the party planner right?

U-think-u-know-me: Duh

An-angel-in-hell: yeah sure not a prob, just I want to come back to a clean house

U-think-u-kno-me: Ha, yeah, I'll try, Luc loves it here. He likes being close to the other kids, I'm gonna be looking for a house out here soon anyways.

An-angel-in-hell: sell ya mine, I like it out here, and I've only been here a day

u-think-u-kno-me: ur kidding right?

An-angel-in-hell: Not so much no

U-think-u-kno-me: Brook will be pissed.

An-angel-in-hell: She's gonna be 14 she can decide where she wants to live, I'm sure Jeff and Vanessa would like her to stay there every now and then if she chooses to live with me, and I'm sure if shes asks they'll let her stay there.

U-think-u-kno-me: lemme guess keep my mouth shut and damn JD, Jes says you and here are both pretty messed up about what happened earlier…

An-angel-in-hell: yeah it was about Matt

u-think-u-kno-me: I kno she told me what happened, it must suck for u to have been the one to kno.

An-angel-in-hell: Yeah the funny thing is, I guess I was just jealous really

u-think-u-kno-me: Y

An-angel-in-hell: I really never loved someone like Jes loved Matt, and now I look back and I don't even know why I married Kevin, or Shane for that matter, wait a minute I married Shane to piss off my mom. Shit should I talk to him? Fuck that no forget I asked. I do need to ask u a few things though

u-think-u-kno-me: shoot and done talking to urself?

An-angel-in-hell: yeah I am and I guess this is just how insecure I am, but what happened like two years ago… do you ever think what might've been?

U-think-u-kno-me: like if you hadn't lost the baby, if Lucas hadn't been mine, and Misty and John hadn't fixed everything, and Jes well if she had never married Matt.

An-angel-in-hell: yeah that

u-think-u-kno-me: all the time, but then I look at my son, and then my daughter and realize that somehow I was glad what happened had happened. Obviously not for some things. Like u loosing the baby, or the second time. But I'm glad Misty and John fixed things, I'm glad Phoenix and I had Luc, and Mandy, I just miss her sometimes, that's all.

An-angel-in-hell: I miss her too Adam. It makes me regret the way we all treated her. I was looking back a few days ago and found an old tape from 2 years ago. It was the nine man battle royal. We treated her like shit and it was obvious that she loved you. Speaking of which I have a bone to pick with Mist and ur sister so I'll ttyl.

u-think-u-kno-me: bye

Jessica looked at her buddy list and put her stat to busy and then confrenced her two oldest and dearest friends, even though one of them was in the house at the moment. Just some other room, most likely her bed room.

_a-little-piece-of-heaven has joined the conference  
2liveis2love has joined the conference  
an-angel-in-hell has joined the conference_

An-angel-in-hell: I have a bone to pick with the two of you2liveis2love: What the hell did we do?

a-little-piece-of-heaven: I haven't done nothing but bust ya lip open

An-angel-in-hell: ha yeah if that was the only thing. I got ahold of a tape from 2 years ago…

2liveis2love: what tape…

a-little-piece-of-heaven: uh… please not the one from Raw…

An-angel-in-hell: U got it Sullivan.. And btw ur cousin is fucking gorgeous…

a-little-piece-of-heaven: *rolls eyes at JD* ugh revetahw and what about that nine man battle royal

2liveis2love: ok im with u 2 on the show, uh, what cousin?

a-little-piece-of-heaven: my cousin Jimmy, and not right now

An-angel-in-hell: so a twenty dollar bet huh?

a-little-piece-of-heaven: Misty started it

2liveis2love: so u agreed u still owe me twenty bucks btw

a-little-piece-of-heaven: oh come on that was 2 years ago JD if you were in our place betcha woulda done the same thing

An-angel-in-hell: prolly but come on only twenty?

2liveis2love: wow is that all that gots u upset?

An-angel-in-hell: not upset just think its funny

2liveis2love: Okay, Jes back to this cousin… JD thinks he's hot?

An-angel-in-hell: forget I mentioned it plz

a-little-piece-of-heaven: hell no, can I invite him into conference?

An-angel-in-hell: NO

2liveis2love: aw y not

a-little-piece-of-heaven: cos when I introduced them earlier she.. No they were like in a trance or something, she didn't even hear me introduce anyone after that and then me and my friend Dante got them to snap out of it and they introduced themselves to eachother

2liveis2love: wow, come on JD let her invite him in.. wait what his name?

An-angel-in-hell: Jimmy Sullivan

A-little-piece-of-heaven: here I'll send u a pic

a-little-piece-of-heaven: okay sent

2liveis2love: Ok got it hang on…

An-angel-in-hell: come on Jes don't do this

2liveis2love: OMFG that's Rev from A7X

a-little-piece-of-heaven: yeah I know, just chillax Mist, hang on ya'll

_I-am-the-naked-drummer has joined the conference_

an-angel-in-hell: Dammit Jes

a-little-piece-of-heaven: *grins at JD* hey Jimmy, so glad to see u online for once

I-am-the-naked-drummer: ha funny Jes

A-little-piece-of-heaven: 2liveis2love is my friend Misty and the other one that is apparently pissed at me is JD

I-am-the-naked-Drummer: hmm wonder y, u busted her lip open, and nice to meet u Misty… well sort of meet u…

2liveis2love: same here… yeah so Jes, u should totally bring Delilah to the next show in Cali, I'm bringing Krys and she needs a playmate cos ur brother ain't comin

a-little-piece-of-heaven: Hmm I'll think about it. So JD r u gonna talk at all?

An-angel-in-hell: not 2 u

a-little-piece-of-heaven: I could always come down to the nursery and annoy u

An-angel-in-hell: No okay I'll talk, sorry Hi Jimmy

I-am-the-naked-drummer: hi Jessica

_jessica bit her lip as she looked at the computer screen, she could be a coward and sign out of chat now or she could talk to him, and she had never been a coward before, so she was gonna talk to him.. If he talked to her first. She smirked at that thought then went back to looking at the computer screen._

I-am-the-naked-drummer: Jes, how is De doing?

a-little-piece-of-heaven: she's fine, asleep and u know what mist, I think I will come to the next show. I'll bring De too

An-angel-in-hell: good then I don't have to ride in by myself

a-little-piece-of-heaven: Do u even know how to get there?

An-angel-in-hell: uh no…

2liveis2love: OMG JD u would get lost in Cameron if you didn't have a cell phone one u

An-angel-in-hell: I'm used to New York and thanks but I know how 2 get from my place 2 urs 2 jeffs and that's all I need to kno

2liveis2love: oh well I guess

I-am-the-naked-drummer: so JD how are the twins? Trinity and Faith right, u said u just brought them home form the hospitalan-angel-in-hell: they're asleep. Im in the nursery with them tonight just in case but they have been asleep for the last two hours. So uh how r u doing since earlier…

I-am-the naked-drummer: good the guys are getting on my nerves though. So help me god I'm about to punch Sanders in the face

a-little-piece-of-heaven: What Y Jimmy u can't

2liveis2love: Jes… is there somethin I should kno

a-little-piece-of-heaven: NO

I-am-the-naked-drummer: Jessicka Nicole Sullivan

a-little-piece-of-heaven: what…look okay we agreed to not tell anyone we wanna take it slow okay, my past reflects that. So no telling anyone Misty u got it.

2liveis2love: u can trust me, but John I'm not so sure of

An-angel-in-hell: Jimmy I think this is the funniest thing any of us has been through in a while ty

a-little-piece-of-heaven: actually u kno what Jimmy tell matt to get on

2liveis2love: his name is matt… Jes come on now

a-little-piece-of-heaven: Mist quit thinkin that right now

An-angel-in-hell: actually he is really nice, I met him earlier. He complimented me

I-am-the-naked-drummer: k he's getting on and he's right it is nice to know that the diva that has Demons as her theme can fight. Specailly against my dear cousin

_In-shadows-I-reside has joined the conference_I-am-the-naked-drummer: hey Matt,

In-shadows-I-reside: Jimmy, Jes… and uhh…

2liveis2love: I'm misty Jes' friend

An-angel-in-hell: JD

In-shadows-I-reside: Hey JD, nice to meet u Misty.

2liveis2love: I gotta ask, uh y did Jimmy say he wanted to punch u?

In-shadows-I-reside: cos I'm annoying the hell out of the guys

An-angel-in-hell: Scared to know y, but gonna ask anyway

In-shadows-I-reside: cos I keep annoying them tellin them they have no choice but to stop at the arena in LA with me on the way back to this place we all hang out at when we ain't on the road.

a-little-piece-of-heaven: y r u stoppin at the arena

In-shadows-I-reside: We wanna see Jessica fight live

An-angel-in-hell: good enough reason, oh and Mist btw tell John I need a guy in my corner next week, I'm facing off against Jennifer and Maria, and I think either Thorn or Irvine is comin to the ring with the bitches

2liveis2love: Okay I'll ask him, hey guys I gotta go, it's late and I need some sleep, John is on twin watch tonight which means its my turn to sleep so nice meeting u matt, nice meeting u Jimmy BYE ALL

_2liveis2love has signed out_

An-angel-in-hell: so I gotta go take care of the girls they cryin, I'll talk to ya'll later.

I-am-the-naked-drummer: Okay, Bye Jessica

_An-angel-in-hell has signed out_

_I-am-the-naked-drummer has signed out_

a-little-piece-of-heaven: so that leaves just us

In-shadows-I-reside: apparently, uh so do u wanna get together tomorrow?

a-little-piece-of-heaven: yeah sure, I need to talk face 2 face with u anyway. Nothing bad I promise

In-shadows-I-reside: ok, I'll see you tomorrow Jesi

a-little-piece-of-heaven: yeah see ya tomorrow… good-night matt

In-shadows-I-reside: good-night Jesi

The two of them signed out at the same time and Jessicka made her way down to the nursery to help JD with the twins and was shocked to see that she had it all under control. She had propped a bottle up on blankets in Faith's crib and was sitting in the rocking chair feeding Trinity. Jessicka picked up Faith and carried her and her bottle to the chair across from her friend.

"So, Jimmy"

"What about Jimmy?"

"Fucking Gorgeous?"

"Lapse of sanity?"

"Uh huh, right I'm supposed to believe that"

"I'm serious he has fucking crazy gorgeous eyes."

"His eyes…"

"Yeah"

"Did you notice the rest of him too or just his eyes?"

"The rest is as good as the eyes too."

"The tattoos?"

"Look good on him…"

"JD look at me… you told me a long time ago you hate people with a ton of tattoos."

"That was before I got mine. And as you so kindly said about Randy, people change. And besides it's not whats on the outside that counts."

"Okay you have me there. So what are you going to do about this attraction?"

"I don't know, should I do something?"

"Depends, he did ask about the twins"

"He remembered their names too." Jessica said with a smile. They just sat there for a while and then put the now sleeping twins back to bed and walked out of the room. Jessica couldn't help but think about the fact that they were going to be at the arena the following week for the show. She would be able to see him again. She fell asleep with a smile on her face and a lighter heart.

The next morning Jessicka was up before her friend and Jessicka's mom was on the over to baby sit De and the twins. Jessicka was taking JD shopping for the perfect outfit for Raw the following week. The doorbell rang and Jessicka let her mom and step dad in and hugged them both. She had still by some miracle avoided any questions about Matt. That however was about to change. Jessica came storming down the steps yelling into her cell phone.

"For the last mother fucking time Matt, quit fucking calling me, I am not going to talk Jes into letting your lyin, cheatin skank ass into having my god daughter. Now quit fucking calling and tell your bitch girlfriend to quit calling me too." Jessica hung up the phone and stopped dead in her tracks her pajama bottoms were slideing a little too far down her hips from running down the steps and her hair was a mess and she looked like shit and people that she didn't know where staring at her like she was insane. She swallowed and muttered

"I need coffee" before she walked off into the kitchen. Jessicka followed with her parents close behind her. She bit her bottom lip and decided now would be a good time to introduce her friend and temporary room mate.

"Mom, dad, this is Jessica DeLane, JD this is my mom and step dad. And uh is everything okay?"

"No Matt won't quit calling, Jennifer won't quit calling and I have a headache and theirs no coffee anywhere in this house so no lecturing I am having a cigarette… where the hell are my cigarettes?" Jessica asked after digging through her purse and not finding them. She looked up at Jessicka and closed her eyes and counted to ten.

"I threw them out, JD I told you that you moved in you were quitting."

"Then buy coffee. I'm going to get dressed so we can leave and get some." Jessica walked out.

"So are we ever going to find out what happened between you and Matt? You seemed so happy at your wedding…"

"Okay, I'm ready sorry it took so long couldn't find my shoes…" Jessica had changed into a pair of shorts and had the same tank top on and she had pulled her sneakers on as well. Her hair however was being pulled into a sloppy, very sloppy ponytail, well what would go into a pony tail since it was only shoulder length, in some spots shorter. "…uh did I interupt some family meeting, cos I can go change again… to uh give you more time?" Jessica said making it a question. Jessicka jumped up and grabbed her keys and slipped on her flip flops and grinned.

"Nope, mom the three girls are all asleep, and once again, I appreciate you babysitting for us… Bye now." Jes practiaclly dragged Jessica from the house. Jessica looked at her funny as they climbed into the Dark Red SUV. She said nothing though as they stopped at a starbucks and Jessica got the biggest coffee that she could and got it black. Which most would think was stupid, but first thing in the morning she had to have it black. They were heading into a clothing shop when Jessica got the idea for her next tattoo. Unlike the heart with wings and her name on her lower back she was going to get something simple. The names of daughters on her wrist. Her right wrist and she was going to get it done today. She smiled at that thought and then let her friend drag her through row after row of clothing until she finally found the perfect outfit for her on Monday night. Jessica rolled her eyes. The whole outfit that Jes bought her was cordinated straight to down to her bra and panties and next was one of Jessicas favorite things. Shoes. Jessica watched as the sales lady rang up the outfit and sighed. The outfit consisted of Black boy short panties, with a matching bra and of f course a red tank top that was a little bit higher than the black tank top that was going over it. And she had gotten a pair of faded short shorts to finish off the ensemble. Sighing Jessica looked at it and knew that Jessicka was doing this all because she had said Jimmy was hot. Okay so maybe she had said fucking gorgeous, but that was besides the point. Jessica followed her best friend outside and asked the current million dollar question.

"And just what kind of shoes am I looking for to go with that?"

"Sneakers… preferably white, all white, I know how you like to have a little color on yours, but not this time." Jessica looked down at her current sneakers they were almost new, and they had a light blue stripe on them. She rolled her eyes and asked something else.

"So um I have these jeans and this blue and black tank set, can I get boots to go with that?"

"Sure, but you are wearing that outfit I just bought you next week."

"Yes mother." they both laughed and walked into the shoe store. Jessica was in heaven and she ended up buying not only the sneakers, but a pair of black calf high boots, a pair of red open toe heels, and a pair of strappy beige sandals that she just thought were adorable. She didn't know when the hell she was going to wear them but she bought them anyway. She smiled as she paid for them.

"So lunch?"

"Um actaully I wanted to get the girls names tattooed on my wrist."

"Well I'm hungry so lets eat first…" The girls tossed their purchases in the SUV and had turned around to head across the street to the café but when Jessicka stopped midsentance Jessica turned and she saw why. Jimmy, Brian, Matt, Zacky, and Johnny were all headed their way. Jessica swallowed hard and Jessicka smiled. "Guys, what are you doing here? Matt I thought we were meeting later."

"Well we were, but we saw you two and headed over, whatcha up to?"

"Shopping, lunch, JD's new tattoo."

"Jessicka shut up"

"Hey I have an idea, JD said she isn't hungry, maybe Jimmy could take her to get it."

"He's probably got something better to do than take me to get my tattoo." Jessica said glaring at her friend. The only one that caught the glare was Matt, who raised an eyebrow and nudged Jimmy in the ribs.

"Yeah I can take, her, I'm not really doing anything…" He trailed off and hit Matt in the side with his elbow as he grabbed the keys from him. Jessica bit her lip turned and mouthed You Are So Gonna Pay to Jessicka and followed Jimmy to the car the guys had been in. The ride to the tattoo shop was quiet, but it wasn't like it was an uncomfortable silence. It was okay. It gave Jessica time to think of a way out of this whole thing Jessicka was trying to pull off. When they parked Jimmy opened the door for her and she sighed, at least he was a gentleman. They walked in together and Jimmy finally asked what she was getting done.

"Just something simple this time. Brook, Trin, and Faith's names on my right wrist."

"That's cool, I'm betting Brooklyn will think it's awesome." Jessica looked at him. He had remembered Brook's full first name. There was something different about him. He wasn't like everyone else. They didn't have a long wait and it didn't take long to just get the names written on her wrist. When it was finished Jessica held up her arm and asked Jimmy what he thought.

"Better than a bead bracelet that they could make you."

"Yeah, that was my thought this morning. A couple of years ago, Brook made one for me with her name on it and I lost it, I can't loose this one." They walked out together and Jimmy turned to face her.

"Well I'm kinda hungry, how about you?"

"Just a little"

"Wanna get something to eat"

"Yeah sure" They walked to the car and headed back toward the diner that they had left everyone at and when they got there they noticed that only Jes and Matt were left. Jessica grinned and Jimmy nodded. In Jessica's mind this was payback.

"Payback time"

"I Like the way you think, come on" The two of them snuck quietly in the side entrance of the café and walked out onto the patio where their friends were. The two were so engrossed in what they were talking about they didn't see JD or Jimmy and when they did it was too late. Jessica leaned down and whispered BOO in Jessickas ear and poked her in the sides at the same time Jimmy placed his hands on Matt's shoulders and blew into his ear. The two doubled over with laughter as their friends jumped and Jessicka shreiked. Matt on the other hand turned on Jimmy.

"Dude so not funny."

"That's weird cos we thought it was. Anyways, you guys like?" Jessica held out her wrist and showed them. They nodded and pulled two chairs over and sat beside their friends.

"So, Jes, tells me this isn't your first tattoo." Matt said as they waited for a waitress to come over. Jessica smirked.

"Wanna see?"

"Sure" Jimmy and Matt said. Jessicka kicked him under the table and he just grinned.

"It's a girly tattoo though. I wanted to get a set of angel wings that covered my back, but I didn't have to guts to get a big tattoo. So I got this one. She stood and lifted her shirt and hooked her thumb into her shorts and pulled them down a little so you could see the whole thing. It was a red and pink heart with blue and white wings and a brown ribbon with her name on it. She turned and sat back down. She looked at Jes and finally said it.

"What"

"I thought you had another one…"

"Oh you mean the one I got when I was twenty? Wait you didn't know about the one on my lower back?"

"Yeah the one you got when you were twenty and when did you get that one?"

"The day I turned 18, and seriously the other one?"

"What is it?" Jimmy asked curious now. Matt looked at her expectantly. She gave in and caved. She pulled her shirt up on the right side and turned in her chair so they could see the trio of butterflies that were there.

"You should seriously get the wings, I mean why not, they'd look good." Matt said.

"I've been thinking about it."

"Well me and Jessicka are gonna go get Grace a birthday present so, you two play nice and have fun." Matt said as he took Jessickas hand and walked away.

"Do you think that they planned this?" Jessica asked

"Seems like it doesn't it?"

"Just a little."

"So, how do you like California?"

"Contemplating moving here actuallly."

"Really?"

"It's far away from the family and friends, but it's not got bad memories."

"So what did he do to hurt you?"

"Who?"

"Your ex, I can see it in your eyes everytime you talk about back home and the twins."

"He cheated on me. Much like I had him, two years ago."

"Jes never told me any of that, only what pertained to her."

"Yeah well basically the same story, only I ended up marrying Kevin, and he was the one that made me loose the baby I was carrying when Jes was pregnant with De, and Misty with Krys, and Phoenix with Lucas."

"And then he turned the tables and cheated on you?"

"With my twin sister, the one I didn't know I had."

"HOw did you not know?"

"My dumbass brother never told me, even when I found out that he was my brother, he shoould have fucking told me about Jennifer, but actually it should have been my mom, and I'm venting, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. So do you just wanna get outta here and go do something fun?"

"Like what?"

"We could go to the beach."

"Sounds like a plan, I'm not very hungry anymore anyways."

A/N: Okay I really need to quit this chapter now, no more drinking and writing, it makes me get all mushy… next chapter will be awesomeness too. Jessica and her tag team partner get to destroy Maria, and Jennifer… wonder who her tag team partner is… hehehehehe only I know


	11. Chapter 11

Monday Night Raw

It was the following week and Jessicka walked into the arena with Jessica and Delilah, Jessicka's mom was being nice enough to watch the twins for her, because she had decided not to bring them. They walked in and were immediately descended upon by their friends. Jessica smiled when she saw Brook walking toward her. Brook hugged her and she hugged her back and when they pulled away Brook immediately noticed the tattoo on her moms wrist. She turned her moms hand over and read not only her name, but her two little sister's names as well. She smiled and looked at her mom.

"Nice, I like it mom."

"Though you would."

"You can't loose that."

"That was the idea. So Jessicka when the hell is your boyfriend supposed to get here?" Jessica asked with a mischievous grin on her face. Jessicka's head shot up from watching Delilah and Krys playing on the floor in the catering area that they had walked to. She glared at Jessica as everyone turned to stare at her. Misty and John were doing there best not to laugh.

"Jessicka has a boyfriend and didn't tell us?" Vanessa yelled

"What's his name Sis?" Adam asked joining them, which made them all stare in disbelief that he was actually there.

"Matt…" They all looked at her as Matt Hardy walked in.

"OH God, you guys hell no, I would never get back with that son of a bitch fucktard." Jessica laughed and finally so did John and Misty and Jessica pointed to the entrance to the catering area where Stephanie had just shone the entire group of Avenged Sevenfold into the room. Jessicka bit her lip and stood up. "But since Jessica is was so sweet about telling you about him, I think she should be the one to introduce him and his friends." Jessica's face paled.

"Why should I do it, he's your boyfriend… Oh alright god dammit." Jessica stood up and waved the guys over and Misty raised an eyebrow as Jessica didn't take her eyes off the one she knew was Jimmy. When they walked over Adam just shook his head. He nodded a hello to Jimmy who nodded back.

"Okay, um everyone I'm gonna do this the easy way. I point to you and say your name that way everyone know who you are. Cause see there are just way to many of us here and yeah…" She couldn't take her eyes off Jimmy and he couldn't take his off her. She forced herself to look away and started out.

"You guys first, This is Brian, Zacky, Johnny, MATT, and Jimmy. And this is the gang so one at a time, lemme know if I miss somebody. Vanessa Hardy, Jeff Hardy, the little ones are Megan and Jake Hardy, John Cena, Misty Cena, Katlyn, and Kirsten are the two littlest Cenas, Xavier Cena, Kyra Cena, and uh that one John is currently feeding is brianne, uh… next we have Adam, Lucas, and Carmandy Copeland. Then Randy Orton and Ashley Massaro and Everyone knows Delilah Hardy, Jes's little one, that one is Grace Orton, Jes' other kid and the 13 year old blonde with the pink streak in her hair is my daughter Brooklyn and Jeff, Vanessa, the two of you are so dead for that one. Okay everyone good on names?" Jessica asked and smiled when she got a chorus of yeahs.

"So who's your tag team partner tonight?" JOhn asked. It was on everybodies mind at that moment and she knew it.

"You'll see. Speaking of which I need to go change Jessicka, you and the guys coming, so I can talk to them about an idea for something." Jessica asked lying a little. It got her what she wanted and they followed her. But not before Jessicka swallowed her pride and finally told Matt that she had missed him while he had been gone. He smiled and kissed her, jaws all over catering dropped and Matt Hardy looked on in frustration. There was no way in hell that she had just kissed some guy right there in front of them. Jessica shook her head and walked out with the guys following. Her sneakers making squeaking noises on the tile. She hated new sneakers, heels never did this, that was probably why she liked them so much. She was walking a little faster than the others and when she felt a hand on her arm she turned to look at Jimmy. She had known it was him and when she looked behind him she noticed that Jessicka and Matt had stopped the group from moving closer.

"Can I do something for you Jimmy?" Jessica asked quiet unsure about what she had a feeling was coming. She could tell he was trying to think of just how to say what he wanted to.

"Um actually I was wondering if after the show, you would like to get dinner with me, um unless you have other plans, like with Brook or something. I mean she can come too if she wants but…"

"Your rambling"

"Yeah"

"I'd love to go to dinner with you after the show, and I think Brook would like to too. I'll ask her, but um even if she says she doesn't want to, I know I would definiely take you up on that offer." She smiled and turned heading to the locker room where she was going to change. Jessicka caught up with her and Matt caught up with Jimmy and the guys all shook their heads. Jessicka closed the locker room door behind her and repeated something she said last week.

"So Jimmy…"

"yeah…lets uh change, your outift does kinda match mines right?"

"Of course it does, we got five minutes lets do this. You know how long I have waited to get my hands on Maria?"

"Too long… hey What the hell is Shane doing out there?"

"I Don't know turn it up and listen"

"_**Ladies and gentlemen, the first match tonight has been changed from a divas tag team match to a divas handicap match. It will be three on two, and Jessica DeLane, after last week, seeing that you can handle your own, you and your partner, if you found one that is, are not allowed to have anyone ringside for this match." **_Jessica stared at the TV and screamed in frustration. Jessicka let in Matt and the other guys and they stood there.

"Okay, look JD we don't need back up, we have proven that. We can take on Thorn, then we can take on whoever they bring out with them. Besides the minute the end of the match hits, and something happens, you know everyone will be out there to help us. So lets get this over with."

"Yeah, okay I'll go out after they do and introduce you as you come out to crossroads, okay we got this." They walked to the curtain and Jessicka being the good friend and good actress wished Jessica luck and acted like she was leaving with Matt to go sit out by the ring. Jessica glanced over at Jennifer, Maria, and Maryse. She shook her head and sighed, just great this was bullshit. The three walked out as Overrated began to play.

_Worn out and faded  
the weakness starts to show  
They've created the generation  
That we know  
Washed up and Hated  
the system moves to slow  
They give us answers  
To question they don't even know_

_You made it  
You played ityour shit is overrated  
Your shit is over…  
(Overrated-Three Days Grace)_

"_**Introducing first the team of Jennifer Orton, Maria, and Maryse." Lilian said as she watched the three women head toward the ring. This was it. It wasn't the final battle but it was the third and would untie the two groups. Lilian knew this. The girls entered the ring and stood three strong in the center. "And their opponent from Cameron North Carolina, Jessica DeLANE!!"**_

_I tried running away from me  
Convince me that I've grown, but I can't  
She's so unnaturally, Demons they follow me  
I've quit running away from me  
Convinced that I'm grown, but I found out  
All my reasons for obscenity, all a part of me  
(Demons-Avenged Sevenfold)_

_**Jessica strutted to the ring with a smirk on her face and the fans were shocked to see that no one was with her. She slid into the ring and stepped in Jennifers face before grabbing the microphone that Lilian handed her. "Ladies and gentlemen, you all probably think that I don't have a tag team partner but I do." She glanced to the crowd where she saw Brian, Matt, Jimmy, Johnny, and Zacky nod. She grinned as a new song began to play.**_

_There's gotta be another way to go  
a way that's much more feasible  
A combination of all these lies  
to set your path without choosing a side_

I make decisions one at a time  
And no, I never say I'm always right  
I'm confident that when I stand on my own  
You'll see the truest form of a man  
when I'm shining through  
(Crossroads - Avenged Sevenfold)

"_**Introducing my tag team partner ya'll know her so give it up for JESSICKA NIKOLE SULLIVAN!" Jaws dropped as she walked out dressed almost exaclty like Jessica. The grin on her face said it all as she turned to look at Maria, who had backed away slowly into the corner. Jessicka jumped in the ring and smiled at the other Diva. "Oh yeah I forgot, ladies and gentlemen, RAWs newest diva!!" Jaws dropped and it was obvious that Maria was cowering. Jessicka and Jessica turned and looked at the crowd and walked to their corner of the ring. Both held a smirk on their faces that mirrored the ones of their shellshocked friends backstage. Jessicka took a quick glance at the crowd and had to smile when the guys yelled at her wishing her luck. She nodded, Jessica nodded and the two of them heard the ref ring the bell and they turned and as a unit attacked only Maria. They knocked her on her ass before Jessica took and dragged her back to their corner and stepped out leaving her for Jessicka.**_

_**Jessicka picked her up and shoved her into the corner and slapped her across the face. She held Marias chin and forced her to look at her and look her in the eyes, Jessicka looked at Maria and the smile on her face spread as she pulled back and punched her in the face. She ignored the ref and continued just pummeling Maria, she quit before the five count could be reached. She backed up and raised her hands in the air to show that she was backing up, but that didn't stop her from kicking Maria in the gut and tossing her across the ring by her hair. She tagged Jessica in, at the same moment that Maria tagged in Jennifer. Jessica stepped up just as Jennifer stepped and the two of them locked horns. Jessica shoved her back and away from her. She thought for a moment and smirked as she performed a roundhouse kick to the chest of her twin sister. She then proceeded to do a standing moonsault and landed on the mat as Jennfier rolled out of the way. Jessica held her stomach as Jennifer landed a leg drop followed by a stomp to the shoulder. Jessica lay there for a moment and thought, fuck this im stronger than her. She kicked her legs up and out and landed on her feet as she stood. She turned and jumped giving Jennifer a flying dropkick to the chest. She managed to get her feet back under her she dove to her corner and tagged in Jessicka who decided it was time to lay into Jennifer for the first time. She fisted her hand and dropped down punching her in the face. She looked to the entrance as Matt's music began to play. She ignored it and turned back to the matter at hand. Matt ran to the ring and interferred by grabbing Jessicka and causing the ref to ring the bell. Jessica who was still holding her hand to her side, looked on as Jessicka was attacked by Maryse and Jennifer, as well as Maria. Sucking in a breath she entered the ring and tore Maryse off her friend, and looked toward the entrance wondering where the hell the others were. She threw Maryse from the ring, then did the same with Jennifer. Matt was at Jennifer's side in a heartbeat. Jessica helped her best friend beat the hell out of Maria. Finally the refs that came out got the trio of women seperated. The Jess's looked at the ramp and saw Shane, Kevin, Matt, Maria, Maryse, and Jennifer standing there looking on. Jessicka tossed her long red hair out of her face and looked at Jessica and they slid out of the ring. They smirked as they jumped the barricade with the help of the guys from Avenged Sevenfold. They stood there for a minute, Jessicka holding Matt and watching the people at the top of the ramp. She shook her head and then laid it to rest on Matt's chest. Jessica looked back and was somewhat shocked when Chris joined the people on the stage and wrapped an arm around Maria. Jimmy took her hand and together not looking back with the others following them they walked back to the back.**_

When they got back there they noticed that their friends had been dealing with their own problems. Amy was actually trying to help get the children under control and Linda, Stephanie, and Vince had shown up. Stephanie was in her brothers face. Jessica suddenly found her daughter in her arms and soon found herself crying. She was tired of this shit. She turned and still holding her daughter, just let herself cry. The others were apologizing. And Jessicka was saying that it wasn't there fault.

"Wanna get out of here?" Jimmy whispered into her ear. She looked up and nodded then turned to Brooklyn.

"You wanna go get something to eat with me and Jimmy sweetheart?" Brooklyn looked up at Jimmy and then to her mom and shook her head yes. Jessica signaled to Jeff and motioned that she was leaving and taking Brook with her. He saw her tear stained face and nodded. Matt took Jessickas arm and motioned to the others that they were going. Grace took her moms hand and yelled to her dad that she was leaving with her mom. He knew it was what Jessicka needed so he nodded and let her go. The four walked out together and on the way out Matt grabbed Delilah from Ashley.

Misty stood holding Krystina and she had a look on her face that showed pain. Pain that her friends were hurt and that her life was falling apart. She made a split second decision and not even bothering to hand Krystina off to John or someone else, she walked up to Stepahanie McMahon and told her what she was going to do about this whole mess, It was going to end and it was going to end one way or another no matter what they had to do to stop it. Enough was enough. Stephanie only nodded and said that she was also hiring a new GM to take over the show, one that she thought would be partial to both parties. When Misty walked away with the promise to have a contract to sign the next Monday on RAW. She looked at John and he grabbed the two baby carriers and Xavier and Kyra grabbed diaper bags. They followed their parents. Everyone looked on as family after family walked out. Friends and supporters walked away from the scene all knowing that Shane McMahon had finally gone too damn far. All of that just to get payback on an ex-wife. There was nothing worse than what that small group was trying to pull.

Jeff and Vanessa walked into the hotel room and placed the twins the two playpens that they had brought with them. Vanessa lay down on the bed and Jeff sat in a chair. They stayed that way for a minute and finally Vanessa sat up and looked at Jeff. They both knew what had to be done, and they also knew that it was somewhat too soon, but that was besides the point. Jeff nodded at her and she got up kissed his cheek and walked out of the room. She walked down the hallway and knocked on a door that she knew was where Ashley and Randy were staying. When Ashley opened the door she nodded to Vanessa and closed the door behind her as she walked out. Randy watched the door close and sighed. The girls were going to do what they had to do. Him, he was going to help the guys do what they needed to do. He looked around the hotel room and then got up. He walked out and down the hall to Jeff's room. The man answered on the first knock and let him in. It didn't take long for the rest of the guys to get there and place the kids somewhere in the room so they could sleep before they started talking about what they were going to do about what was going on.

Vanessa, Misty, Ashley, Amy, and a few of the other divas that thought what was going on was bullshit and they were banding together to put an end to Shane's current trysts. They all looked around at one another and knew anything that was said here would have to be discussed with the two women that this had everything to do with.


	12. Chapter 12

**Unholy Confessions**(Title once again credited to Avenged Sevenfold)

Jessica walked into her hotel room that night with a slight smile on her face. Brook was spending the night with Grace and Kyra, down in Jeff and Vanessa's room and she could feel her heart practically fly. She was falling into something that once she had decided that she never wanted to fall into again. Her happy mood was shattered though when she checked her messages on the phone that she had turned off during her dinner with Jimmy and Brook. She listened to the message twice as she sat there tears flowing down her face.

I told you that I would win, and I will. Tonight was just a preview of what is to come. There is nothing that can stop me from winning, and I will get my children from you. You can be sure of that. No matter how I have to do it. I would watch your back and your friends.

Jessica sat there for a minute and the rage just took over. She had two choices, she could drink alone or she could call someone to drink with her but she knew that whoever it was would talk her out of it. She walked down to the bar in the hotel. Saw almost all of the guys there and decided against it. She took the keys off her hip and walked out to her rental car. She would find somewhere to drink tonight. She found a club and walked in. She didn't notice right away that Brian and Zacky were there. She walked to the bar and smiled sweetly at the bartender and asked for a shot of Tequila. He poured and she downed it quick. She found her way to a table in the far corner and waited for the drink that she had ordered to get to her. She was halfway through her fourth or fifth drink when Brian came over to her. She just nodded to him and the two continued to drink.

Jessica woke up a little disorientated and not knowing where in the hell she was. She rolled over on her side and cringed as her head hurt from her moving. She sat up and that was when she realized after letting the dizziness fade that she wasn't alone in the bed. She looked down at the person next to her, just as he opened his eyes. Their eyes met and they both said the same fucking thing.

"SHIT" Jessica held back the tears that wanted to fall as he grabbed his jeans and pulled them on. She couldn't look at him as he walked out. But she knew she may be severaly hungover, even though she had no fucking clue what she had drank the night before. She threw on some clothes and forgetting about shoes and socks, grabbed her room key stuffing it in her back pocket and ran from the room. She didn't look back as she ran down the hall. She flew past Vanessa who almost got knocked down from her running. She yelled back an apology and stopped in front of Jimmy's door. She didn't knock she banged on it and waited for him to answer. Which gave her a little bit of time to catch her breath. When he opened the door he was shocked to see a disheveled Jessica standing there.

"Jessi, whats wrong?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Last night was the first night of them being offically together, especially considering Brook had asked if Jimmy was her moms new boyfriend, and when they had both said yes, nothing else had mattered and he had a feeling that something was wrong. Jimmy closed the door and Jessica spun around to face him.

"I Slept with Brian last night." She rushed it out not waiting, not taking the cowards way out. And then she just broke down and cried.

"Wanna tell me why I don't believe you?"

"Jimmy did you not hear what I just said?" Jessica managed through her tears. When there was a knock at the door Jimmy turned and answered it. Jessica looked up and then closed her eyes. Neither man seemed to remember that she was there.

"Brian, what's up man?"

"Look I'm just gonna say it, dude I fucked up and slept with Jessica, and I know she's your girl and all and there is no excuse…" He was cut off when Jimmy punched him in the face. The two of them somehow ended up in the room beating the hell out of each other which only made Jessica feel a whole hell of a lot worse. She watched through her tears and when Jessicka walked in because the door was open she took one look at Jessica, Jimmy, and Brian and walked to her best friend.

"What the hell happened?" She ignored the two men fighting, whatever it was about they would settle with the fight.

"What the hell do you think Jes."

"Wait why aren't you breaking this up?"

"It's my fault."

"How is it your…OMG you slept with Brian."

"Who slept with Brian?" Matt asked walking in and wading in to pull his friends apart. He looked up and watched as Jessicka and Jessica suddenly started going at it. Once he got Jimmy and Brian apart he stood between them and asked the million dollar question.

"What in the hell is going on?" He looked at Brian because he had a feeling that he already knew.

"He slept with Jessi." Jimmy sat as he spat out the blood that had trickled into his mouth. Matt looked at Brian and shoved him against the wall yelling at him and Jimmy not being able to take anymore of this sat down and shook his head. Finally after a moment he pulled Matt off Brian and Jessicka off Jessica. The five of them stood there, and through it all Jessica was still crying. Jimmy sighed and pulled her to him.

"We'll get through this…somehow." She looked up at him and the look on her face clearly stated that she was confused… Normally when you end up sleeping with your boyfriends, best friend and in this case band mate, that isn't their reaction. She looked at him and started to speak but he interupted her.

"You told me the truth." Was all he said and held her tight against him. She didn't say anything after that. She just let him hold her. A minute or so later he laughed a little. She glanced up. "Hell he told me the truth. Maybe I should, apologize… actually no I won't. It still pisses me off." Jessica sighed and let go of him. She walked to the bathroom and got a cold washcloth and placed it on his lip. He looked up and taking the washcloth from her placed it against her own lip. He could do without, she however was bleeding far worse than he was. They sat there a little while later not saying anything to one another. Jessica knew he probably wouldn't forgive her, but he wanted her still. Wasn't that something.

---down the hall---

Jessicka sat watching as Matt doctored Brian's face. Considering there were a few cuts. They weren't big so there wouldn't be scars, but Jimmy had lain in pretty hard on him. What could she say, that was the Sullivan in them. She thought about her best friend sitting there crying. At least the two of them had done the right thing… or at least she figured they had considering what the hell had just gone down. Jessicka, Matt, and Brian looked up when Vanessa walked in with several kids and adults trailing her. John looked at Brian's face, Matt's fists, and Jessickas hands.

"Who the hell got their ass kicked this time?" Brian raised his hand and someone said Me from the doorway. Everyone turned. Jessica stood there, busted lip, yet another bruise forming, only this time her eye was swollen a little too. Jimmy had a busted lip and bruise on his jaw, that was about it. Jessica winced a little as she got a hug from her daughter, and niece. She sat down next to Jessicka who said nothing just smiled as Grace helped Delilah up from where she had fallen down. De found her feet and walked over to Matt. Who picked her up and held her. She lay her head on his chest and Jessicka smiled from where she was sitting. From there they all discussed the only other thing that needed discussed.

---The next week---

There were only a few weeks left before they all headed back to Cameron and tonight it was time for the whole thing to end. They were done. Misty walked into the arena with John and for once she just like Jeff, Vanessa, Jessicka, Amy, Jessica, and Randy were kid free. They had begged and pleaded with parents and relatives to watch them. There were going to be no distractions tonight. Jessica's face paled as she watched a rather large group of people head their way lead by Kevin Thorn and Matt Hardy.

Jessica tightened her lips and watched as he was joined by Chris Jericho and Shane McMahon. Maryse, Maria, Jennifer, Beth, Layla, and Rosa walked behind them. It looked like the numbers were becoming more even. Jessica looked to her right and she smiled at Vanessa, Jessicka, and Misty. To her left stood Ashley, Amy, and Mickie who had immediately joined forces with her friends. John, Jeff, Randy, Adam and one of their most unlikely allies, Dave Batista stood behind the women. They all knew that the numbers would eventually even out, but for now everyone was still choosing sides. Misty pointed to Stephanie and Linda who were headed their way. There was a brunette with them and she looked to be about the same age as Jessica and the other girls. Matt and Kevin's group stopped just short of them and Stephanie walked up. The brunette watching both groups, studying.

"Everyone this is the new GM of Raw, Chelsea Matthews."

"You look familiar" she said to Matt and he looked at her like she was insane.

"He has one of those faces." Misty muttered and turned to walk away. The others followed and Misty looked up just as Kyra and Gilbert Hardy, who had finally seen things Jeff's way walked into the arena. Misty looked at him and the others did too. Kyra had a cast on her arm and three markers in her pocket.

"What the hell Gilbert. You have my daughter for four hours and she comes back to me with a broken arm…"

"Kyra…" Everyone turned to the woman that had been introduced as Chelsea. Misty looked from her daughter to the woman and finally it registered. Matthews… the family that had adopted Kyra. Misty walked over and so did John. Kyra looked over from where Jeff was signing her cast and her mouth fell open.

"AUNT CHELSEA" Stephanie, Shane, Linda, and Vince all stood there and looked at one another. So much for fair, but what done was done. Something told them though that Chelsea would be fair.

"_I'll try" she said as he walked away  
"Try not to loose you"  
Two vibrant hearts could change  
Nothing tears the being more than deception,  
Unmasked fear  
"I'll be here waiting" tested but secure_

_(Unholy Confessions - Avenged Sevenfold)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Explanations and Surprises**

Every single person there stood still as Kyra ran to hug her 'aunt'. Misty watched fascinated by the interaction. She was even more shocked when she drug the woman over to her.

"Aunt Chelsea, this is my momma, her name is Misty Cena, and my daddy…" she pointed at Matt Hardy, "…made her give me up when I was born, but my new daddy…" She pointed at John who said not a word but watched the anger pass on Matt's face. "He told mommy that he would adopt me and he gave me his last name too."

"Wow, okay that's a lot to take in."

"Yeah this is, how…?"

"Derek my brother, and Marissa, my sister in law are the ones that adopted her. When they, when they died they put her in the system because she had been adopted and my husband Matthew Jamison, at the time, and I weren't even allowed to see her. They told us that we weren't her family."

"As mean as this sounds, I'm glad she got put back in the system, otherwise I would have never got my baby girl back."

"That's not mean at all. She deserves to be loved and it looks like she's getting just what she needs, but what's with the cast?"

"I was just asking her grandfather. Gilbert?" She said turning to the man who just stood there. Everyone knew that he was lucky to even get to see his grandchildren because of the bull shit stunts he pulled but he also knew better than to mess with one of the girls.

"She was climbing a tree with Brooklyn and fell."

"Jessica DeLane!" Jessica walked over.

"I didn't do it and Brook doesn't climb trees."

"Could've fooled us, she does too."

"Okay you know what guys we have to deal with shit tonight so can we just deal with this later." Jessicka Sullivan said and the way she said it had the gang shutting up and staring at her. Jessica knew the reasons. The glares that were still getting passed her way were an indication that her best friend wouldn't forgive her anytime soon. Okay that was a little ridiculous, it wasn't like she had slept with Matt, she had slept with Brian and it wasn't like she had lied about it. Shaking her head they all walked off but not before Kevin grabbed Jessica's arm.

"What the hell do you want Kevin?" It was pointless to call him fang face or coffin boy because he had ditched the vampire look.

"Did you get my message?"

"Uh… what message?" Jessica asked stepping back from him and ripping her arm out of his grasp. She glared at him and turned to walk away. She had felt eyes watching her from behind and so she knew that turning her back on him wouldn't be anything to worry about. When she did turn her back however Kevin advanced to grab her arm again but instead someone else knocked him on his ass. Jessica looked up at John and said thanks. He said nothing more but walked with her.

"What the hell did that bastard want?" Misty asked as she wrapped her arms around John.

"He wanted to know if I got his message he sent a week ago."

"He didn't say when he sent it…" Jessica turned to John and smacked him over the head.

"Like I am going to acknowledge the fact that he threatened me in a phone message, real scary. Which reminds me I need a new phone and a new number that way he can't do it again." Misty shook her head and John sighed. The others said not a word and sat quietly as they waited for the show to start. Kyra sat with her parents and by now had everyone's name on her cast in five different colors. They all sat in silence and when a phone went off everyone looked at Ashley who answered it, and when her face paled they began to worry. When she handed Jessica the phone looks were exchanged. Jessica took it and put it on speaker before she said hello.

"Well well well looks like you've fucked up again DeLane."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Shane?" Jessica asked recognizing his voice.

"Well lets see why don't you come alone to my office and we can have a little chat."

"How bout I don't and you leave me alone and quit calling me, especially on my friends phones." Jessica hung up the phone and tossed it to Ashley. "What the hell have I done this time that that son of a bitch wants to talk to me?"

"Who the hell knows JD, but it's time. Lets go." Misty said. The girls stood. Seven strong. Misty, Vanessa, Jessicka, Jessica, Ashley, Amy, and of course their best friend Mickie had joined them. They walked toward the curtain and Vanessa had to smirk when she saw Jennifer standing there with Maria, Maryse, Beth, Rosa, Santino, Layla, and Michelle. That was six to seven ringside unless of course they could find someone else quiet quickly to hit ringside with them. They turned as Randy walked over.

"Need an extra person?" He asked Jessicka, they waited for her to answer knowing that her saying yes was a big step for her.

"Actually yeah, we do, see they took things to far with taking a guy out, so fair's fair." Everyone in their group nodded and they watched as the Retard Brigade made their way out to the ring, as Overrated played.

"_**The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Women's championship. Introducing first being accompanied to the ring by, Santino Marella, Beth Phoenix, Layla, Maria, Maryse, Rosa, and Michelle McCool, she is the WWE Women's champion, Jennifer Orton." The group made their way to the ring, with Jennifer in the lead title not around her waist but held high on her shoulder. Jennifer entered the ring and raised the title in the air.**_

_-Shh… quiet you might piss somebody off-  
Trashed and scattered again, I'm feeling so low  
You waste your breath while fucking with me, my blood is cold  
My destination always unknown, I'll find my way there  
But goddamn imposter are you out of your mind_

_I walk down these roads alone, and now you're seen here  
My feelings that I'm having towards you are perfectly clear (I control this ride)  
My devils appetite is tonight, and now I'm alright  
But you goddamn motherfuckers always wasting my time_

_Play your game and walk away, cause your integrity don't mean shit  
Crawl on me you fucking parasite, and I'm gonna take you out  
(Trashed and Scattered - Avenged Sevenfold)_

"_**And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by Ashley Massaro, Vanessa Hardy, Misty Cena, Jessicka Sullivan, Mickie James, Lita, and Randy Orton, JESSICA DeLANE!" Jessica walked to the ring with her friends and family and she took her time about it letting Trashed and Scattered play out so they could pay close attention to the lyrics. It wasn't her theme, but all of theirs. They were showing that they were a unit. Jessica got to the bottom of the ramp and the look on her face had the others backing up and walking to the side of the ring so that she could enter it. The only one that stepped to her was Santino and she just rolled her eyes and shoved him in Randy's direction. She jumped up onto the apron and slid under the ropes and got to her feet. Not once did she take her eyes off of Jennifer. She wasn't looking at the title, but at her twin sister. Everyone knew what this match was really about.**_

_**Everything that was going through everyone in and out of the rings mind was is this going to end badly. Before the bell could ring Matt Hardy's music began to play and he lead out a group of people. The fans stared as wrestlers and divas alike followed him to the ring. Among them were allies to him, and allies to his foes. The group of people took sides and the last to come out was none other than the McMahon family. And when Linda, Stephanie, and Vince walked to the side of the ring that Supported Jessica Shane had fire in his eyes. The ref rang the bell and with all of her friends ringside she attacked her twin, finally one on one fairly. If any of the people outside the ring tried to interfere they wouldn't get the chance.**_

_**Jessica and Jennifer locked up in the middle of the ring, and went through so basic holds each easily escaping, just testing one another. Finally Jessica had had enough and kicked Jennifer's legs out from underneath her. She didn't hold her breath and wait for her sister to stand she continued with what she knew needed to be done. She went to the ropes using the as leverage for speed she jumped and flipped mid air in a standing moonsault. There was catcalls from her friends as she dropped down to her knees and leaned backwards for a cover. Jennifer, despite having her shoulders flattened to the mat used her legs to kick out and Jessica cussed loudly, but jumped to her feet and didn't see the high elbow as she turned to face her sister. It knocked her back to her knees but she rolled out of the way before Jennifer could capitalize on the fact that she was down. She threw her leg out tripping her sister and with the catcalls from her friends and the cheers of the fans and the people encouraging Jennifer to fight back on the opposite side of the ring Jessica placed her sister in the STFU and made her tap. Before she realized what happened her friends and family flooded the ring and congratulated her. Somewhere admits all the chaos the belt was handed over and Lilian Garcia announced her the winner. And as Avenged Sevenfold's Trashed and Scattered played she made her exit with her friends. The title held high and the people that she hated standing in the middle of the ring.**_

They got backstage and Jessica wasn't expecting what she saw. None of them were. Missy DeLane, Gilbert Hardy, and Bob Orton were all yelling at one another and at each others throats. She looked to Jeff and Randy and the three of them ran over dragging the three other adults apart. Her friends got the message when Jeff waved them on and continued to the locker room. Jessica passed her belt off to Vanessa and turned to face her mother, so much for a night of celebrating, although the one person she wanted there wasn't there. That however didn't matter right now, what mattered was what in the hell her parents and Gilbert Hardy were fighting about.

"What in the hell are you doing here Missy?"

"Is that anyway to talk to your mother?"

"Like I would consider you my mother. Your as much of a monster as my second ex-husband." She could tell that those words made her mother angry.

"I'm not a monster!"

"You beat the shit out of me because I told you that you would never see Brook as long as I had custody! I WAS TWO MONTHS PREGNANT!" Her mother looked at her and the words she had spoken hit hard and hit fast. Bob looked at Missy and so did Gilbert. Everyone in the hallway from techs to wrestlers and divas stopped what they were doing.

"Dad, what in the hell are you doing here?" Randy asked Bob, they all knew why Gilbert was there He had brought Kyra.

"I came to talk to your other sister…okay that sounded weird."

"What the hell do you want to talk to me about old man?" Jennifer asked walking up.

"I wanted to tell you that what you are doing is wrong and you shouldn't be fighting your own sister. What even started this whole mess?" Bob asked looking between his three children. Randy and Jessica looked at one another and then to Jeff and Gilbert and all four of them looked at Jennifer.

"Her" Jennifer said pointing to Jessica.

"Me, bitch you slept with my husband!"

"Like I said her." Jeff and Randy grabbed Jessica both sensing that she was going to attack.

"Get the fuck off me, I'm going to kick that lying bitches ass." The two men didn't let go of her instead as Bob started yelling at Jennifer they pulled her away. Jessica ripped free of them and practically ran to the locker room tears staining her face. She slammed in and slammed into the only person she even wanted to talk to at the moment, she had been going to call him. He took one look at her and the two men that had followed her in.

"My mom's here, my sister is a bitch, my dad is kinda cool apparently and I really want a drink but I quit drinking… and smoking so I don't really know much of anything right now, except I was going to call you." Jessica said causing the room to burst into laughter. Jimmy just looked at her raised an eyebrow then spoke.

"How about we all go out to dinner, celebrate and you can get over feeling as confused as you look and spend time with all of the people that truly care about you."

"Yeah, come on lets go, just because they decided to spoil your evening doesn't mean we can't salvage it." Misty said from the other side of the room, "…but its gonna have to wait, John has a match against Matt tonight and I wanna see it."

"Sure yeah we can wait. Is that okay Jimmy?" Jessica asked quietly. He nodded and sat down on the floor in front of the empty couch and pulled her down next to him. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So, how's it feel to be the WWE women's champ?" Vanessa asked

"Feels like nothing compared to being with you guys." The others just smiled and they all began talking about nothing in particular. Finally Jessica had to ask.

"Okay, if you're here, why isn't…"

"Matt? He said he had something to do, but he would meet us all later."

"Oh" Jessicka sounded a little disappointed.

"I see your bruise has faded, and your lip healed."

"Your's too" Jimmy responded back to her. She grinned.

"Yeah, well I had Jes take a picture of me with my busted up face I put a caption on it say this is what happens when you drink, so that I would quit, and it's worked for the past week."

"Wow, okay that's one way to do it." Jimmy said. They talked a little bit longer getting off the subject of her bruised face and his, and when it was time for John's match they all got up and headed for the curtain. They weren't going out with him, but they were giving him a send off. They got to the curtain and Matt was standing there with his arm around a skinny little blonde that none of them recognized. They said not a word and just wished John luck as he headed out. If John won, it would be three to two. If not it would be the same only the other way around. Jessicka just couldn't keep her mouth shut about the blonde with Matt She had to say something.

"Hey fucktard, who's the blonde bitch?"

"Shut the hell up Jessicka." Misty said.

"Yeah seriously do you really want to get us into trouble?" Vanessa asked

"My girlfriend, now shut the hell up and leave me alone, unless you wanna let me see my daughter. Same to you Misty." Everyone pulled Misty and Jessicka back and reminded her that John was gonna kick his ass anyway. The two women nodded and let it go. He would get his.

Note: -Critical Acclaim by Avenged Sevenfold- okay so that one line is from a different song but don't mean I can't mix them just a little. Besides it all fits together anyways…

A/N: well here it is, sorry for the delay but I got sidetracked last night while writing because I was trying to write and watch the Avenged Sevenfold Live In The LBC DVD. I mean come on do you know how hard it is to watch them and write at the same time. It's like you can't stop watching, and I mean come on look at them, their all fucking gorgeous and the music is fucking awesome… like I said I got side tracked. Anyway here's the update, hope you enjoyed it. Till next time people I leave with this…. I AM WRITING A SPIN OFF ONE SHOT OF FOREVER CALLED GIRL I KNOW ABOUT THE WHOLE STORY BEHIND MARIA AND HER SHIT. Think about it… engaged to Orton, sleeping with his ex-wife's husband… should be interesting… alright enough said imma go watch the LBC DVD again… laters.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: okay I'm sitting here freezing cold cause I refuse to turn on the heater. But that's okay blankets, sheets, and long sleeves, are keeping me warm. So I just wanted to let you guys know that this chapter is going to be my favorite one to write for my best friend JC. Who I swear to god is Psychic I mean shit I didn't tell her what the reason for Matt not being there in the last chapter and she guessed it. Now I am telling ya'll now if you feel that 10000 characters is not enough space to send me a review then please like JC does feel free to e-mail me a review at ****or ****angel_without_wings_**** . I am only stating this because I have had several PM's for reviews and there are several people that are upset about the character limit on ****.net****. I know this is because sometimes you have more than one sentence to say or more than a paragraph to write. -Glances accusingly at JC- So if you want just send it directly to me. -Loves. Hugs, and kisses. Jessi.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RANDOM AUTHORS COMMENTS THROUGH OUT THE STORY!!! (ALL BOLD WORDING THROUGHOUT THE STORY IS THE COMMENTS) HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS AS MUCH AS I DID!!! **

**Let The Fun Begin**

They were all out that night after watching John beat Matt Hardy down in the ring. It had been the main event and it had been a street fight. One that Matt really hadn't been ready for. Especially when he had been facing his ex-wives current husband. John had had a smirk on his face when the match was over and had put an exclamation on the end of the match after the bell rang, by throwing Matt into the steel steps and telling him to go to hell. (**okay seriously Syn is fucking sexy when they perform A Little Piece of Heaven on the LBC DVD. -tries to get brain out of the gutter after that one.-)** When he had gotten backstage he pulled Misty into his arms and kissed her. He couldn't wait because in just three more weeks, it will have been a year since they had gotten married. He wasn't loosing her ever again. She was his, and he was hers. Nothing stood between them anymore. Not even the fact that two children out of seven were strictly John's and one was Misty's. What mattered was that both of them had accepted Each others children with open arms. And had three that were theirs. Wrapping her arm around John's waist the couple joined their friends and daughter and walked out to the cars where everyones stuff was already loaded. John grabbed the shirt that Jessica handed him and pulled it on before climbing behind the wheel of the SUV he was driving. Jessica, Jimmy, Jessicka, and Mickie were in the car behind him and Misty. Kyra was going back to the hotel with the rest of the kids and Gilbert. Randy, Ashley, and Amy were behind the Jess's and Vanessa and Jeff were behind them with Adam and Dave following those two. It was a fucking caravan as they all pulled out.

They got to the restraunt where Misty had apparently called ahead so they would be able to all sit together. They were seated and it was a hilarious sight as the thirteen of them all sat at all the tables that had been dragged together. They all ordered and the talking began.

"So, John me and the Jess's were talking. And the three of us are going to get matching tattoos." Misty watched his face for a reaction. It wasn't as bad as she thought that it would be. Because after a second of shock he smiled.

"A tattoo huh. Where?"

"On our left shoulders." Jessicka said

"Three crescent moons, one for each of us." Misty finished.

"It should be four, but well…" Jessica whispered

"Phoenix, isn't here anymore." Adam said quietly.

"It's to represent the fact that they have been through so much but still been able to move on and despite everything, still be friends." Vanessa said smiling.

"The core… all three of you started this together and ended it together." John said.

"That's the point." Misty said laying her head on his shoulder. He put an arm around her and Jessicka finally spoke up.

"So what the hell did Matt have to do Jimmy?"

"Uh, I don't know." It was so obvious that he was lying.

"Mother fucker how long have I known you, I know when your lying." Jessicka said. She was pissed. She missed Matt and that was obvious. They could all tell that she missed him more than she had ever missed any guy before. But as Jeff and Vanessa, and Randy and Ashley could tell you, when you knew you were in love for real it didn't matter how long you knew each other. Because looking back, Jeff and Vanessa had become a couple the first day that they met. Of course it took them about three weeks before they used the 'L' word, but still. They had known. And you could see it in the way they were with each other. Go figure it would be Jeff of all people to be the happiest and have the least problems of all of them.

"Look Jes, I really have no idea where the hell he is, or what he had to do."

"That was a little more convincing but your still lying." But she let the subject drop. Adam was the next to speak as their food arrived.

"So yeah JD has said that we can have this party I'm throwing at her house, that way just about everyone doesn't have very far to go. Seeing as if I have it at my house everyone has to come to Florida."

"When is it?" Jessicka asked. She was being a smart ass but they had to tell John and Misty somehow.

"Three weeks from yesterday." Adam said with a grin.

"Wait hold up you can't have a party then. Are you that damn stupid?" Misty said

"Why the hell not." It was so obvious that they were playing stupid. Vanessa tried not to laugh.

"Because that's the night that JD…" even Jessica had forgotten that, or at least told herself that she had forgotten about it. When she realized that Misty was right the tears silently fell and even Jeff's heart fell.

"No, Misty it's okay really."

"No, no it's not."

"Misty it's yours and John's one year, it's fine. I'm fine. But thanks, and besides we all have to look at the fact that the two of you made it one year, the first to make it that long, we are celebrating."

"Just, just be sure Jessi."

"I am, thanks Mist." Jimmy's arm went around Jessica and she put her head on his shoulder.

Later that night it was just to quiet in Jessica's hotel room. She couldn't sleep and no matter what she wanted she wasn't going down to the bar to get a drink. She rolled out of the bed and grabbing her jeans pulled them on. She pulled a tank top out of her bag and tossed it on over the bra that she had been sleeping in. She grabbed her card key and slipped her feet into flip flops. She walked down the hall and knocked on Jimmy's door, they had agreed that wouldn't share a room. Jessica knew that in part it was he was still mad at her for what she had done, but the fact that he still said she was his girl made up for the fading bruise and healed lip. She knocked on his door and he who obviously couldn't sleep either answered the door. He saw her standing there and almost thought the worst but he saw sadness in her eyes, not panic. He opened the door for her and she walked in.

"Jimmy, I just wanted to stop in here before I go down to Jeff's room, I think him and me need to talk about something, I just wanted to tell you what the whole conversation at dinner was about before I go talk to Jeff."

"Okay, sit down." Jess sat down on the bed and he sat beside her.

"In just three weeks it'll have been a year since John and Misty got married, and since I lost my baby. I was two months pregnant."

"I figured it was something along those lines."

"Yeah, well it was Jeff's baby. I just wanted to make sure that you understand why I have to talk to him. It wasn't…"

"He lost something too. Jessi, I understand. But thank you for coming to me first." She smiled and stood up. She was at the door when he spun her around and kissed her. When she kissed him back his arms went around her waist and hers around his neck. When they finally came up for air he whispered in her ear and handed her his room key. She grinned as she turned and walked out of his room. She walked down the hall to the elevators. She went up two floors and lifted her hand to knock on Jeff's door but it opened before she had the chance. Jeff was standing there stunned to see her there.

"I was just going down to talk to you." He half laughed,

"Well damn guess we both wanted to talk to each other. The bar then?"

"Yeah sure." They headed down after telling Vanessa where they were going. She muttered something barely audible and rolled over and went back to sleep. They got down there and Jessica got a diet pepsi and Jeff got a beer.

"Do you ever think that things would be different if two years ago hadn't happened?" Jessica asked.

"I'm not so sure things would be very different, it would have ended up happening in time anyway."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah I mean hell I knew you were with Matt obviously but I still, and well hell eventually I betting Liliana would have slipped up and said something. Think about it for a second, She was the only one that knew, but I don't think she would have told until we were all there after one of us was found out."

"But Lilz had no room to even say what she did. I mean she didn't even tell us…"

"Well niether did John, but what's done is done." Jeff took a drink of his beer as Jessica stared at her can of soda. She took a drink and began to speak.

"It's just I swore you know after Kevin that I was done, that I wouldn't find the right guy, and apparently I lied to myself. I know this is insane but you're the only one I can really talk to, even though Mist and Jes are like my best friends."

"You think it's crazy that after just what three or four weeks, your in love?"

"How do I know I won't mess up again, and he'll just walk out on me."

"You slept with his best friend and he still wanted you JD, look at it that way. If you really want my opinion if he didn't want you he would have walked last week. You and I both know that every thing happens for a reason. Remember that night on the beach…"

"What where I was contemplating throwing myself in the ocean?"

"Yeah, that night, if you think about it, that lead us, you and me to where we are now… Hey Misty, hey John." Jeff said to her and looked up as their friends walked over.

"What are the two of you doing down here?" John asked raising an eyebrow.

"Talking, that's it. And I think we're done, I think I got a grip on a few things and know where I stand with myself, thanks Jeff." Jessica said. "See you guys tomorrow, and Misty the parties on…even if I have to drag you to it."

"Okay, wow Jeff what the hell did you say to her?"

"I have no clue what part of anything I said made sense to even me, but that's not unusual." The three of them watched Jessica walk from the room and head toward the elevators. She was smiling when she slipped the key card in the slot on the door. She smiled when he looked up from the TV that was on in his room. He turned it off, got up and walked over to her.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, actually I do. Despite everything I think I have definitely come a long way from the day that my life changed forever."

"And what day would that be?" Jimmy asked grinning, he was glad that she was smiling and that he was holding her in his arms.

"The day I met Jeff actually. I was fifteen, and contemplating throwing myself in the ocean to drown."

"I'm glad you didn't. Then I would have never found you." She smiled up at him and their lips met halfway for a kiss. She laid her head on his chest when they pulled apart and they just stood there for a moment holding one another. After a moment they lay down on the bed and both of them completely dressed fell asleep in eachothers arms.

---the next morning---

"Jes, where the hell could she be? She isn't answering her phone and she isn't in her hotel room." Misty told her friend worriedly.

"I'm sure she didn't do anything stupid, you and Jeff both said she was only drinking Diet Pepsi." Jessicka replied. They were in front of Jessica's hotel room talking trying to figure out where the hell their friend was.

"Looking for me?" Jessica asked walking up behind her friends and drapping her arms over Misty's shoulder.

"Where the hell have you been? We were supposed to meet an hour ago to go get our tattoo's. I wanna do this before I loose my nerve, and what the hell you don't smell like you normally do."

"Well damn shit, sorry I woke up late. I slept great for the first time in forever. I grabbed a shower and just came down to change and get my shit together and find you guys…"

"Wait, when you say you slept great… Oh my god you got some last night." Misty said and laughed at the look on Jessicka's face. It was priceless she obviously didn't want to hear what her cousin and best friend had done last night.

"No, I didn't and even I did it is none of your business, and second of all I slept great because I was in the arms of someone that actually loves me."

"He said he loved you?!" Jessicka asked, she was grinning.

"Yeah, we woke up this morning and that was the second thing he said to me."

"I'm just going to keep my mouth shut and not say a word, come on go change and lets do this." Jessicka said. The other two just rolled their eyes. Misty and Jessicka followed Jessica into her room and waited while she changed. They noted that she didn't spray any perfume like she usually did. That was not like her. But whatever, they didn't care they just wanted to go. As they were walking from the hotel all of them wearing spaghetti strap tank tops they ignored the shouts from the people around them. You could tell that it was three women walking with confidence. Jessica grinned as they all piled into her midnight black mustang. Hell they were in California, she was going to drive. The girls were all chattering away and by the time they got to the tattoo place that had done Jessica's wrist Misty was no longer worried about getting a tattoo. After all to her and Jessicka's way of thinking, if Jessica could have three and still want another one, then they could get them too. They were sitting there waiting when Jessicka's cell phone went off. Jessica recognizing the song shook her head as other people in the shop looked over like she was insane.

…cause I really always knew that my little crime would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs…

Jessica was trying not to laugh and Misty just grinned and watched as Jessicka answered her phone.

"Hey Matt" Jessicka watched the other two try not to laugh at the fact that her ringtone for when Matt called was that paticular part of A Little Piece Of Heaven.

"Hey umm where are you?"

"Out with Jessica and Misty, why?

"I was wondering if we could get together today for lunch, theirs something I want to talk to you about."

"Uh, yeah sure, hey um meet you at that café we went to when Jess got her tattoo."

"Okay, an hour?"

"Uh, make it two just to be safe, so that I can get there on time."

"Okay, see you in a couple of hours." Jessicka hung up the phone and turned to face her friends.

"What?"

"Nice tone"

"Whatever, what's your's JD?"

"Umm nothing…"

"UH huh whatever. Ready ladies?"

"Yeah" They said together.

---Two hours later---

Jessicka stepped out of Jessica's car and smiled when she saw Matt was waiting for her. She walked over to him and he kissed her on the forehead. He glanced at her shoulder and shook his head. There on her left shoulder were three crescent moons each with a name in it. Hers, Misty's, and Jessica's. The three crescent moons were strategically placed around a small star. He smiled.

"Nice tattoo."

"JD and Mist got the same one." She told him. He nodded and took her hand leading her inside. Once they were seated and had ordered their food, Jessicka noticed that Matt was a little unsure of what to say.

"Matt is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong I just…" He stopped for a moment and thanked the waiter who brought their drinks. That gave him a second to get his thoughts straight. He started speaking again after the waiter was gone. "Jess, I know it's been only two months, but there is something I really need to say."

"Matt…?"

"I love you." Jessicka smiled at him.

"I love you too…" She trailed off when he sat a small box in front of her. She looked from the box to him.

"Open it…" Matt bit his lip obviously nervous about the whole thing. Jessicka reached a shaky hand toward the box, not knowing what to expect, but knowing somehow what was in the box. When she picked it up she closed her eyes before she flipped it open. She found her self looking down at the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. She looked up at Matt, she was speechless.

"Jessicka Nickole Sullivan, will you marry me?" Matt asked her. She couldn't find the words to answer him. She was shocked. She knew what she felt for him, but she still couldn't bring herself to find the will to say yes. **(hehe I bet the suspense is killing you JC. I'm mean and you know you love it.)** So instead she shook her head yes, and a smile cracked her face. Finally a barely audible yes escaped her lips. Matt grinned and took the box from her hand and removing the ring from where it was he slipped it on her finger. Jessicka looked down at it and smiled. There was just something so much more right about this. Something that made so much more sense than her previous two marriages. And suddenly she realized what it was, now she knew how Vanessa felt, how Misty felt. Even god forbid, how Ashley felt with Randy. How it felt to truly be one hundred percent in love with the person you were with. She knew in that one instant that she had found her FOREVER. And there was nothing that was going to take that from her. They sat there once their food arrived and ate, but you couldn't erase the smiles from either one of their faces.

Jessica and Misty were having lunch at a little diner about four blocks from the café that Matt and Jessicka were at. They were laughing and talking about stupid shit when someone called Misty's name. She didn't recognize the voice that called out but she turned to see who it was. She was shocked to see a blast from her past. She waved the person over and stood to hug her friend.

"Holy shit what the hell are you doing in California?"

"Shit, I'm here with work, and wow damn it's been forever." Misty said astounded

"Too long, I haven't seen you since the day before I moved with…"

"Yeah, same here." Jessica watched the interaction between the two women and just sat there quietly. Misty turned to sit back down, and remembered Jessica. "Shit this is one of my best friends Jessica DeLane, JD this my… shit are they still?"

"Yeah they're still."

"This is my step sister Britney. We were best friends in High School, and then she moved when her dad and my mom got married."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Jessica said smiling so obviously trying not to laugh.

"Same here, holy shit Misty you got a tattoo."

"Yeah I know I said I would never get one but apparently I lied."

"Yeah with you I'm not even going to ask what it represents. Because it could be so many things."

"Yeah it could, so how have you been?"

"Shit I feel like my mom sometimes, I have two kids, and I'm divorced, sound like anyone you know?"

"Yeah Mandy, you're mom."

"So what about you Misty? Any kids, any special someone?"

"Ha, now that's funny." Jessica said not holding back her laughter. The other two turned to look at her and Britney just raised an eyebrow.

"Divorced, one child from that marriage, married, three in this one, plus two step kids."

"Whoa, the miss I'm never getting married, got married twice?"

"The first time was a mistake. Trust me."

"So what do you do you know for work, that brought you to California?"

"Well, actually Jessica here is moving out here, and our other friend Jessicka… with a K. Moved out here like two three months ago, but we're all out here with the company we work for right now."

"Cool… wow, we are gonna have to get together sometime and just catch up, where do you live now anyways? Still in Cameron?"

"Actually yeah, but haven't always lived there, actually you know what Brit, tell mom and your dad, that I'm actually having a party in about three weeks, I'll give you guys a call and get the address to you."

"What's the party for?"

"Her one year anniversary." Jessica said with a grin.

"Shit, wait you said three kids from current marriage? Triplets?"

"Oh hell no, okay technically Krystina is from before I married John, but she is John's, and then Kirsten and Katlyn are twins."

"Oh okay, wow, that's a lot, well I will let dad and Tammy know. You still have their number right?"

"Yeah, I been meaning to call…" Misty trailed off and looked toward the door just as Matt and Jessicka walked in, hand in hand, "so, I'll probably call sometime later today. I'll see you later Brit." She watched as Britney passed Matt and Jessicka without even looking at them. The two sat down at Jessica and Misty's table and Matt, being an ass picked a french fry up off of Misty's plate and ate it. She smacked him and pulled her plate closer to her. With a warning look at Matt. The Jess's laughed.

"So who was the blonde?"

"That was Misty's step sister…Britney." Jessica said, since Misty had a bite of burger in her mouth.

"Step sister… didn't know you had one."

"Yeah, my best friend in school. My mom married her dad, haven't talked to them in years since they moved out this way. Been thinking about looking them up since we're out this way. Kinda invited them to the thing in three weeks."

"Now that is funny, so guess what."

"I hate guessing games Sullivan." Misty said with a warning glance at her friend. Guessing games hadn't been high on her priority list since she had the panic of not knowing who Krys' father was.

"Oh, right, sorry. Okay, maybe I'll just tell you." Jessicka said apologetically.

"Yeah, good idea." Misty said trying not to laugh.

"Me and Matt are engaged!" Misty's head snapped toward her friend and Jessica sat up straighter in her chair.

**A/N: haha okay so here is the newest chap. Love it or hate it it's here. Figured after not updating for three days you guys could do with an update. Also before I go, I have something I want ya'll to do for me. I need pairings for the other three members of Avenged Sevenfold, they aren't going to be dominant, but I figured that you guys could help me choose. I have a couple in mind already, but I thought that I could get some feedback from all of you. Now it's 3 am I'm off to work on ****Girl I Know**** LUVS HUGS && KISSES - JESSI aka WWEWHORE**


	15. Chapter 15

Surprises

Misty found herself standing on the front porch of her mom and step dad's house. She as nervous as hell. John was standing beside her and they had left the kids except for Kyra and Xavier at Jessicka Sullivan's. The entire group was meeting back there for a cook out anyway so Jessicka and Matt had agreed to baby sit. John held Misty's hand as she rang the door bell. Kyra was standing with Xavier who was holding his dads other hand. The two kids were talking away, not really caring what was going on with their parents. Misty bit her lower lip and waited when she heard her mother yell that she would be there in a second. She had been too scared to call so she had looked up the address in the phone book and here she stood with a heavy heart, would her mother even care that she was there? The door opened and a very shocked Amber Martin stood there staring at the daughter she hadn't seen in years. She opened the screen door and let them all in. She stood there watching her for a second and finally Misty threw her arms around her mom and hugged her. Tears were falling as they pulled apart.

"Mom"

"Misty, this is a surprise"

"It's supposed to be, I didn't have the guts to call first."

"I'm glad you're here, come on back to the back yard, we're having an afternoon snack for Britney's boys."

"Mom" Her mother hadn't asked who the others were and Misty knew it was because she was afraid to ask.

"Yea?" Amber said turning around,

"This is my husband John, and two of our kids, Xavier, and Kyra." Amber smiled. She could tell there was a story behind Misty's husband and her family, because the last time she had talked to Misty she had been married to Matt Hardy. The four of them followed Amber back to the back and out onto the patio. Derek Martin was sitting on the patio with a beer in his hand and watching the two little blonde boys running around the backyard with a big black lab. Kyra who was afraid of dogs clung to John's leg.

"Um… Mom, Kyra's afraid of dogs. Even the stupid little yippy one that Jeff and Vanessa have."

"Uh, shit hang on. Derek take Blackie inside. Marcus and Jake, come here for a second." Derek looked up from his beer and finally saw Misty. Marcus and Jake ran over to their grandmother. Misty's eyes never left her stepfathers. John could feel the tension building and wrapped an arm around his wife as Derek stood. He grinned as he placed a kiss on his wife's cheek and caught the dog by the collar and took him inside.

"Yeah grandma?"

"This is Misty, your aunt."

"Misty this is Jake, and this one here, that looks just like his mother, is Marcus." Misty said not a word. Just nodded and turned and looked when laughter echoed out from the front of the house. Her jaw tightened and she now knew why she had put off coming out this way for so long. She couldn't face the fact that her mother had been pregnant ten years ago when her parents had gotten divorced. Misty watched as three ten year old girls came flying out the back door.

"Mom, wait till you see the grade we got on our science project… Who are they?" The brunette said. Misty's eyes turned to little slits and she stared at her mother, her jaw tightening in anger. She couldn't believe this. Now she knew why this had been a bad idea.

"Jenny, Kelly, Coree, this is your older sister, Misty." So her mom had had triplets served her right. Misty and John sat through a very uncomfortable two more hours before they had to leave. It was a little unnerving that she had three sisters that were only a year older than her oldest child. When they finally made their excuses saying that they needed to leave Misty remembered that Britney was going to tell them that they were invited out to Cameron so she invited them personally, but added in that her dad was gong to be there. So it was up to them if they came out. Once they were back in the car Misty held it together. At least until they got to Jessickas. Where they pulled up to a scene. Jessica was on the front lawn yelling at Kevin who was standing there with a smirk on his face. Jessicka was being held back by Matt and Vanessa was doing her best to keep Jeff from lashing out and attacking the man as well. Jimmy was holding Jessica while she cried and yelled at the same time. Finally someone noticed that Misty and John were there but no one said anything. The little lapse made it possible for Jessicka to break free and attack Kevin. Jimmy Moved with his cousin and went to pull her off of Thorn, but when the man hit him he gave up and just helped beat the hell out of the man. When Jessica who had finally dropped down to her knees crying screamed for them to quit they pulled back. Jessica was no where near being able to cope with any of this. She got up and ran inside heading straight to the bathroom and getting sick. She was so stressed out that she was puking her guts out.

When she got back outside she saw Jessicka was trying to calm back down and Kevin still hadn't left. The tears still stained her face. She finally stood there, alone with Kevin on the front lawn of her best friends house five minutes later. She watched as they walked inside and bit her lip but pointed to the house and Jessicka and Jimmy went in as well. But they didn't close the door and they stood there like everyone else, waiting just in case something happened.

"What the hell do you think you're gaining by this Kevin?"

"I told you, they're my kids too."

"I saw you sign those papers."

"You sure about that?"

"YES! I know what I saw."

"Well guess you saw wrong. You want me to sign those papers?"

"Yes, dammit Kevin I can't take any more shit right now, you had no right to do what you did. And as for the twins, you don't even know they're names."

"Faith and Trinity."

"Okay, I'll give you that, but I won't give my kids to you. Kevin I never should have married you."

"Ha, like I fucked up once until I slept with Jennifer."

"What before or after we were married Kevin, you fucked up once before too remember."

"Our whole relationship was you messing up Jessica. You stepped in that ring not me, you knew what I was like when I was angry."

"Which is exactly why you will never have my girls. Kevin you may have been able to hit me at one time, but I learned to fight back, I will not hand my children, over to a monster!" Jessica turned and ran inside shoving past her friends and into Jimmy's arms. She needed him, she needed her kids. All three of them. She had told everyone that she was moving to California and now she was more than likely going to be getting a damned restraining order against the man that was apparently still her husband. She was crying as Jimmy's strong arms held her close and she heard footsteps as her friends shuffled around her and off to do various things for the cookout.

"Mom…" Jessica pulled away from Jimmy and turned to look at Brook "…are you going to be okay?"

"I think so honey."

"I hope you are. I really hate it when you cry."

"I do too." Jessica replied hugging her daughter. Brook ran off to find something to do and taking Jimmy's hand Jessica lead the way upstairs to the nursery where her little ones slept. She just needed to see them if only for a moment right now to know that no matter what happened they were truly only her little girls. Jess stood over Faith for a moment and then glanced over as Jimmy pulled Trinity's blanket back up to cover her little body. She had kicked it off in her sleep. Jessica turned to the man that she was falling in love with faster than she wanted to. She had yet to tell him how she felt but she already knew he loved her, he had told her he did. And his eyes had shown that he hadn't been lying. The way he looked at her now made her want to tell him how she felt, but she was too damn scared. So gathering her courage she was about to say something when he spoke.

"He used to hit you, didn't he?" Jessica looked into his eyes and she willed the tears back as she answered him.

"Yes, he did, until I started fighting back. It's one of the reasons I sent Brook to live with her dad." she saw the pain in Jimmy's eyes as he walked to her. She turned and looked down at the baby behind her in the crib. She didn't want the man that had hurt her that way to have her children. There was no way that he was going to get Faith, or Trinity. She felt Jimmy's arms slide around her waist.

"He can't hurt you anymore. I won't let him, and neither will the people down stairs. You're surrounded by people that care about you, and love you. None of us are going to let him get the twins." Jessica sighed and turned in his arms resting her head against his chest. She looked up at him and a slow easy smile spread from her lips to her eyes. A real smile and in that moment she knew what she was going to do.

"I love you Jimmy." she whispered in the quiet room. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Jessi." They stood there for a moment before they heard Jessicka clear her throat in the doorway. They both turned and looked at her at the same time. And she managed to snap a picture with the camera in her hands. Jessica let go of Jimmy and took off after her friend. Jimmy followed his cousin and girlfriend downstairs in time to see Jes hide behind Matt who was startled. Jessica shoved around Matt and reached for Jes, but she tossed the camera to Misty. At that point Jessica gave up and told Jes she would get hers, and that's when as Jessicka turned around she caught a glimpse of light reflecting off the ring on her friends finger. She smiled Jessicka was happy and that was what she knew she could have if she just tried. Then it occurred to her. She knew exactly how she could get Kevin to sign the papers. Without handing over the girls. But she needed access to the WWE video vault. With that she had a feeling she would be able to get him for what he was trying to play. She made have hit him with a steel chair, but he had purposefully made her loose her baby. He wanted to play hardball she would play, but by her rules. She smirked as she walked farther out into the yard to be with all of her friends. Vanessa was messing around with the CD player going through all of Jessicka's CD's to try and find some that she liked. Jessica took them from her and popped five in that they would all like and hit play. Even though there were a bunch of kids there the other parents said not a word as **Atreyu** blasted out at top volume from the stereo.

"So, Misty how was your visit out to your moms?" Jessica asked her friend. All heads turned to her and she took a deep breath and started talking.

"I have three little sisters. A year older than Kyra. They had no clue who I was."

"Shit, she didn't tell them about you?"

"No, and so help me god I love Britney like a sister, and considered her one when we were seventeen but I'll be damned if my mom thinks about her more than me. I swear Britney and her two little boys was all the woman talked about. She didn't even ask who John and the kids were when we got there. I think it was a mistake to invite them to the party next month, but I did manage to add that my dad was going to be there."

"That ought to piss her off." Vanessa said.

"Hell she asked about you though V."

"Oh really like Amber would even remember me."

"Uhm the senior prank… she asked if you were still burning things. I told her not as far as I know seeing as you and I no longer share an apartment and Jeff hasn't said anything about you blowing stuff up yet."

"Oh shit, thanks, drag me into it."

"She asked who Jeff was though and I though it was funny when Misty said he was your husband."

"What she didn't think I would ever get married?"

"I don't think she thought you'd make it past twenty." Misty said laughing. The whole group laughed and had to grin when Jessicka stood up. Only Jessica and Misty knew about her engagement, that was about to change.

"Okay, hey you guys, the reason I wanted to throw this impromptu get together is because I have an announcement to make… and no you smart ass I'm not pregnant." she said aiming the comment at Jeff, who had been getting ready to say it.

"Then what else could you possible have to say." He yelled back laughing as **Becoming The Bull** began to play.

"Me and Matt are getting married!" The whole group with the exception of the two that knew went quiet. Then hell erupted. She was literally caught in a hug by all of her friends at once, well the girls anyway and the guys all shouted out a congratulations to her and Matt. Jimmy rolled his eyes and said something to Matt.

"Hurt my favorite cousin, and so help me god you will die."

"Idle threats Jimmy, I would never hurt her." They all laughed and went back to getting stuff out of the fridge for the cookout. Everyone was doing something listening to the music and playing around with kids when the monitor on the patio table went off and Jessica, Misty, Vanessa, and Amy who had somehow been accepted in the group by all of them headed up to see who's kid was crying. **(JC I know you don't like Amy that much but somehow in the story she just fits with everyone. So be pissed in the review… it's not like she's playing the bad person here.)** The guys watched as their women walked out to check on kids.

Vanessa was the first one there and smiled as she walked to the fridge in the kitchen off the nursery and pulled out seven bottles. She warmed them up one at a time and passed them out. Amy went to the window and opened it to yell out.

"Hey Jeff, John, WE could use a little help up her all seven babies need fed." They nodded and headed up.

"You forgot about Jimmy."

"No she didn't I was already headed up." Jimmy said taking Faith out of her crib and grabbing a bottle from Vanessa. Jessica smiled. He had taken it upon himself to help with her kids. She sat down on one of the couches with Trinity in her arms and began to feed the child. The room was huge and littered with playpens and the two cribs that would be moving with Jessica when she found a place of her own. Jimmy sat beside her and she glanced over and smiled at him. John grabbed Kirsten and a bottle from the counter and sat down carefully on the floor. Jeff grinned as he picked up Jake. Vanessa passed him a bottle and then grabbed one for Megan. Misty was the last to sit and she leaned against the wall with Katlyn in her arms and smiled down on her little girl. She was happy. They all looked up as Jessicka and Matt walked in to check on them.

"Aww isn't this cute." Amy who was standing next to the window feeding Brie rolled her eyes and laughed when Matt snapped a picture of all of the parents feeding the kids. Jessica would pay them back for the pictures they took today later. Let the happy couple have their fun. Matt snapped a picture of Jimmy sitting on the love seat next Jessica holding Faith and feeding her. Then one of both Jessica and Jimmy feeding the twins. He was going to tease the man with this one forever. When they walked out Jessica bit her lip and tried not to say a word.

"So what are they like shoving the two of you at each other or something?" Misty asked trying not to laugh.

"At first they did, then well…"

"Shit happens" Jimmy finished for her. She laughed and looked down as the baby in her arms giggled around the tip of the bottle.

Jessicka and Matt took the digital camera downstairs and into the den where they immediately uploaded the pictures. Ashley walked in to see what they were doing.

"Whatcha two up to?" She asked.

"Here look at this picture." Jessicka said not even trying to act mean toward her. Ashley walked around the desk to stand beside her and shook her head.

"That was taken earlier after the fight with Kevin, she had just told him that she loved him. She didn't realize that I was standing there, and this one was taken like two minutes ago." Ashley shook her head as she looked at the picture of Jimmy and Jessica sitting side by side feeding the twins. They looked like a family.

"The only thing missing from that picture is Brook." Ashley said causing the other two to laugh.

"As much as I hate to say this, you're right." Jessicka said. The other two laughed.

"Okay, I'm sending this to Zack, Johnny, and Brian, I wanna know what they have to say about it." Matt said.

"What are you sending to the guys?" Jimmy asked walking in. Matt looked up and hit send at the same time that Jimmy walked around the desk. He turned and punched Matt in the shoulder.

"So not funny. Gimme the camera Matt."

"Nope" He dodged around the other side of the desk and out of the room. Camera in hand he smirked as he jumped over the baby gate on the porch and out toward the water.

**(Okay ya'll this is fucking serious now…I got this far in the story -looks at paragraph above and next thing I know after I save it I go to do something in media player and next thing I know everything that I had saved was gone, and I mean my music, and everything. I was pissed. It took me forever to get what I had written for this back. So no matter how long it takes me tonight I am going to finish this chapter. Hope you enjoy it and Windows Vista Sucks. And I am saddened Because the only way I can listen to A7X now is if I plug my MP3 Player into the computer…)**

"MATT IF MY CAMERA GETS RUINED I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NO MATTER HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU." Matt grinned and turned back but not before Jimmy was able to grab the thing thanks to his cousin's distraction. He smirked as he ran inside with the camera. Jessica who had been watching from the upstairs window shook her head, the guys were acting childish, but that was okay. It didn't matter. It was sweet, she just wanted to know why they were chasing each other over a camera. Throwing open the window she yelled out to them.

"Matt what the hell did you do to Jimmy this time?" Both men stopped and looked up and Matt grinned.

"I sent the other guys the pictures Jes took today…"

"You are so childish Matt. That is a high school thing to do and last time I checked we were no longer in high school. But that's okay, cause payback for those pictures will be my pleasure…I hate having my picture taken and Jes knows it." Jessica shut the window and ran from the room to join in on the fun that everyone was having downstairs. She smiled as she ran straight outside and into Jimmy's arms, where he was holding the camera and grinning as his cousin walked out of the house. Wrapping an arm around his woman he walked up to the porch where with the help of the others they began plotting payback.

---Two Weeks Later---

Jessica was standing staring at the house that she had decided it was time to move out of. She had gotten it almost immediately after Kevin had done what he did, so she hadn't even had it for six months but whatever, she needed to move and they all knew it. Jessica smiled as she walked up the front steps with Both of the baby carriers. She wanted to get the girls inside before she got everything else. She went to set down Trinity when the door opened and Adam took one of the carriers from her. She shook her head and walked in. The house was ready for the party the next night and Jessica was ready to crash. She was tired and it had been a long flight. She turned and walked back out the house and to the car she had rented and got all her stuff and the girls. She got back inside and smiled when Adam handed her the mail that he had gotten for her while she was there. She wasn't really worried about the bills because those got paid straight out of her bank account. She tore open the package that was from Vince McMahon and smiled when a tape fell out. She ran into the living room and turned everything on to watch it. Adam sat there and watched it with her and when she got that sadistic look in her eye he had to ask what she was thinking.

"Okay so what's the point of this?" Adam asked.

"Simple, I'm going to get that sonofabitch to sign the damn divorce papers and he's not going to get the kids either. And this is how I'm going to get my way." Smirking Jessica took the tape out and placed it on top of the entertainment stand. She felt sick so she went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of juice, she hadn't been feeling well lately and she was a little worried about that. She had an appointement with her old doctor out here in an hour, and she had been lucky to even get the damn appointement. She had already asked Adam and whoever Alyssa was, to baby sit the twins for her. Niether one of them had asked if there was something wrong with her. They just minded their own business. Thankfully. She muttered a curse under her breath as she headed to the bathroom to get sick. She picked up the car keys that she had set down almost an hour ago and headed out yelling to Adam that she'd be back.

She was sitting in her car thinking this was going to be it. She hated her life right now. If nothing else this was going to push Jimmy away from her. She had actually finally found happy and now it was going to be ripped out from under her in a heartbeat. She slammed out of her car and into the building. She ignored the looks from the other people when the doctor saw her immediately.

"Hey Adam , where's JD? She said she would meet us here." Jessicka said walking in and putting Delilah down on the floor and dropping her purse on the table by the door.

"She had a doctors, appointment, she should be back in a few minutes."

"Why the hell didn't she go to the doctors in California?"

"I don't know something about wanting to see her old doctor."

"Oh shit, wait a minute, how was she feeling when she left?"

"She got sick right before she left, why?"

"Because she wasn't feeling good a week ago and said she wanted to go see a doctor she trusted. Oh shit Adam I think she may be pregnant."

"Not good."

"No it's not…" They turned when they heard a car door slam shut and then a few moments later the front door slammed open then closed. Delilah looked up and tilted her head to the side, not understanding what was going on.

"Mother fucking doctors…Stupid fucking stomach flu…stupid fucking pharmacist…" Jessica quit cussing when she finally hit the living room and saw Adam and Jessicka staring at her.

"Anything else fucking stupid or are you done?" Jessicka said half laughing.

"Yeah as a matter of fact there is. I can't fight next week because I have a damned stomach virus that I should have seen a doctor for about two weeks ago. Teach me to ignore being sick. Stupid goddamn stubbornness." They stood there and waited for what was next. "Okay, I didn't go to the doctors because I thought Iwas sick, I thought I was pregnant. But I'm not so don't even start on me." Jessica looked up as someone walked down the steps. She looked at the golden brown haired woman and immediately knew that she was the Party planner, only because she was currently carrying party supplies and she didn't know her.

"Sorry didn't mean to interupt I was just finishing upstairs, for the kids." She said with a shy smile as she walked over to Adam.

"Well it's a good thing you did. Jes, Jess this is Alyssa Marx the… well she was and still is the party planner I hired, but uh, she's kinda my girlfriend too. Alyssa, the red head is my little sister Jessicka, and the one with black hair is Jessica DeLane."

"Nice to meet you Alyssa… What in the hell is he doing here?" Jessica said trailing off as she glanced outside through the picture window in her living room. Alyssa, Adam, and Jessicka turned to look out the window as well and Jessicka had to laugh.

"What the hell this isn't funny. At least he looks pissed off though. Good news for you and Adam, seeing as I'm sick." They left Alyssa with Delilah and walked outside. Jessica stood her ground and Her friends were behind her.

"These are yours. Happy I fucking signed them." Jessica looked down at the papers he shoved at her.

"You know, sending you those tapes was way too easy… What's the catch."

"Nothing, just don't do it."

"I told you sign the papers and I wouldn't." And with that Jessica lead her friends back inside.

**A/N: Okay well here it is… finally fucking hate my computer. Seriously anyways hope you like it. Imma be up for a while yet so I may turn out the next chapter or part of it. Gotta put what I can of my music back on the comp. The rest I have to get from the people I got it from last time. Oo and the next chapter is going to be titled after a Nickelback song… BYEs… LOVES And all that good stuff… even though I'm tired… Jessi**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay so it's two thirty five in the morning and im eating Ben and Jerry's Strawberry cheesecake ice cream and getting ready to write the Anniveersary party for Misty and John… ice cream, two thirty in the morning and writing lets see how it agrees with me…**

**Gotta Be Somebody(Title credited to Nickelback)**

The next day was chaos as everyone ran around feeding kids breakfast and answering the phone. Jessica was glad that she had so many rooms in the house, otherwise her friends would have been sleeping on the couch. All the kids had slept in the nursery. Delilah was cranky and so was Lucas. Carmandy wouldn't stop crying, and the twins were still sleeping. Jessica had gotten sick after taking her antibiotics and ended up cussing out the bottle of pills, and calling the doctor to tell him that they had made her sick an hour after taking them. He told her he would call in a new prescription to the pharmacy and she could pick it up in an hour. She called Vanessa and had her pick it up on her way over.

When Vanessa got there it was even more chaotic because Jessica was flushed, and feeling worse by the minute, Trinity and Faith were crying as she tried to feed them with the help of Jes. Vanessa took Trinity from Jessica, after putting Jake in a play pen in the living room. She sent Jessica upstairs for a nap and told her they had everything under control down here. She also instructed her to take her medicine like a good little girl. Jeff rolled his eyes, Vanessa had gone from crazy to maternal when she had the twins, but only he knew she still had that wild side at the moment. But hey what they did was their business. He helped get Faith and Trinity settled as Alyssa and Adam got Lucas and Carmandy settled down. Jes put Delilah in front of the TV with Lucas and turned on a kids show. Brooklyn was quietly without being told putting every ones dishes in the dishwasher and washing bottles that the kids had used earlier. An hour later they were putting the finishing touches on a few things when there was a knock on the door and five guys walked in without waiting for the door to be answered. Jessicka grinned and ran to her fiance. She kissed him and then laid her head on her chest.

"Where's Jessi?" Jimmy asked after getting a hug from Brook who seemed to like him for some reason.

"Taking a nap, she has a stomach virus." Jeff tried not to laugh at the look on Jimmy's face. He knew the man thought Jes meant she was pregnant.

"I told her to take a nap, apparently the original prescription that she got made her sicker than she was. She told me he said she wasn't contagious, but we want her feeling her best for Misty and John." Vanessa offered up. Jimmy nodded and went to find her. Jeff knowing the seriousness of the whole thinking the worst swallowed the laugh he was about to let loose and walked away. Matt picked up Delilah when she walked over to him. Jessicka smiled and hugged two of the most important people her world at that moment. She was blinded a second later by a flash and turned her head sideways in time to see Vanessa take off around the corner. Jessicka grinned then yelled.

"It's on V!" everyone laughed at that and sat own in the living room to talk or watch TV or play with the kids. It was still about three hours until everyone was supposed to be there, but knowing them they would all arrive before they were suppose to. Vanessa introduced \Matt, Johnny, Jimmy (Who had come back downstairs after checking on his girlfriend), Zacky, and Brian to Alyssa. She smiled and said hi, then sunk back down onto the floor with Carmandy in her arms sleeping. Jessica walked in a few moments later, in pajama bottoms and a tank top, her short black hair was pulled back as best it could be, but was falling out.

"Feeling better Jess?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, oh hey guys…" She said as she spotted the members of Sevenfold. She smiled at Jimmy and made Brian move over so she could sit beside Jimmy. No one said a word. When Jess had curled up in her boyfriends arms Brook walked over and hugged her.

"So, uh when did you guys get here?" She said turning to Jimmy.

"About an hour ago, you were asleep, I didn't want to wake you up. Jess and Adam said you didn't feel good."

"Yeah, stomach flu or some shit like that, doctor said I wasn't contagious. So don't worry no one else is gonna catch it." She sat there for a second before saying what she knew she had to tell him. She wasn't keeping secrets from him, not this time. She wanted to be honest with the man she loved, that loved her, and her children. "Although I didn't go to the doctor because I thought I was sick Jimmy." He turned his head to look at her and saw fear in her eyes as she continued to speak. "I thought I was pregnant." He pulled her closer to him and said nothing for a moment.

"I'm not mad at you Jessi, so stop thinking that." She looked up into his eyes and a small smile passed across her face. He kissed her forehead and she snuggled a little closer to him before Adam said something.

"JD…don't you have something else to share with him." She looked at Adam a minute then grinned forgetting that she wasn't feeling good she got up and ran into the dining room and grabbed an envelope off the table. She ran back in grinning and Jessicka, Alyssa, and Adam watched the confused looks on everyone elses faces. She handed Jimmy the papers that were inside the envelope. He read them before he looked up at her.

"He gave it up that easily?"

"He didn't have a choice. Jimmy it's gonna be finalized in the next week. I already talked to my lawyer." He stood up and grinned down at her before kissing her. Jessicka being the bitch snapped a picture. JD ignored her and just relaxed in her mans arms. The door bell rang so Jessica and Jimmy went to answer it. Jessica smiled at Grace and hugged her niece, who then took off to find her mom. Jess then hugged her brother and turned to Ashley who just smiled and hugged her. JD was caught off guard with that one. But she didn't think about it because a few more cars pulled in. Everyone that was inside ended up outside in a few seconds flat to help John and Misty with the kids and everything. Soon cars of people started pulling up. Misty and John looked at each other and smiled. This wasn't just a small thing. Adam and the gang had gone all out. She turned to say something to JD and saw that she was gone.

"Where'd JD go?"

"Shower and changed into actual clothes." Jimmy said helping Johnny and Zacky carry stuff outside for the party. Everyone had been asked to bring a desert or a main dish, or something and so the guys were toting stuff outback. Johnny stopped in his tracks as a long legged blonde in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt walked into the backyard. Misty hit him over the head and he finished what he was doing.

Jessica walked out with a camera in one hand and a huge bowl of chips in the other. Jessicka Sullivan was behind her demanding that she give back the camera. She didn't, just flipped her friend off.

**Some more randomness… So it's 12 AM according to the computer screen, and I just got home from watching WM 25... They tell me that Jeff lost to Matt… I cried when they told me this. According to my mom and my friends I finished off my half bottle of vodka… I so don't remember doing this, but that could be why I don't remember much of WM. Lucky for me my mom was there and my friends care about me so I didn't do nothing stupid… except almost pass out… which would have really been bad for me. I'm going to try to write a little more to this chapter and then see where I stand because, if I get too much more dizzy I'm gonna pass out… and damn it's trippy watching a concert DVD with all the lights and shit when your three sheets to the wind…**

Everyone was having fun until Misty saw the few people she didn't expect walk into the backyard. She walked over to them and began to talk. **(hehe yeah okay I got this one sentence wrote before I passed out… yeah I know JC NO MORE DRINKING and writing.**

"Hey mom, Derek, didn't think that you would make it."

"We missed the wedding, not going to miss this…"

"Right…" She trailed off as she saw her dad start over to her and then see who she was talking to then turn and walk back inside. "Umm I'll be back, there's something that I need to do." Misty ran to Vanessa pointed to her mom and Derek and then darted inside. Startled Vanessa walked over to the two and started talking to them. Misty hit the kitchen in time to see John pouring her dad a glass of whisky.

"Dad, I should've told you. The truth is I didn't think that they would show up."

"That's an understatement."

"Look honestly I'm just glad they didn't bring the brats okay."

"Brats?"

"Triplets, whatever in the hell you want to call them…"

"Misty so help me god, I'm gonna go find a can of gasoline, dump it on your mother, and watch the bitch burn." Misty burst out laughing, Jeff who had just walked in raised an eyebrow, and John and James started laughing hysterically. Vanessa looked at them and sighed.

"I'm fucking serious." They stopped laughing and Jeff had to grin.

"Baby, if I were you I would carry around a kid I don't care who's the rest of the day so you aren't tempted to even try to set the woman on fire." Vanessa glared at him and smacked him upside the head. Then she turned to walk out of the kitchen she spun around and kissed him passionately. The others just rolled their eyes and John took Misty's hand and walked outside with her. Jessica who was standing outside vaguely listening to Amber run her mouth grinned and snapped a picture of the two of them as they walked over. She rolled her eyes as Zacky walked over.

"So Jess when we gonna see some more pictures of you and Jimmy?"

"Alright that's it, Misty take this camera." She shoved the camera at her friend and Zacky took off at a run, but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried outrun Jessica who was pretty fast even though she was sick, and barefoot. It could have been the fact that she had a awesome vertical leap and was jumping the obstacles that he was running around. She finally caught him and tackled him to the ground. Everyone was laughing and when She hit him he yelled for Jimmy who just shrugged and took a picture with the camera Misty had handed him.

"Gonna be a smartass again?"

"Nope, but uh yeah this is embarrassing, I got rundown by a chick." Jessica stood and then helped him to his feet. He glared at her and turned when someone smacked him.

"You'll learn not to mess with JD. She is almost a bigger bitch than me."

"So true Jes." Misty said laughing and putting her arms around Johns waist. Vanessa rolled her eyes.

It was later that night and they were cleaning up the backyard, and almost everyone had gone home. It was just the gang now and a few others that needed a place to crash. Jessica looked around the room and smiled. She had been waiting all day for it to be time to leave. She had a surprise that she had to go get for Misty. She whispered something to Jimmy and took off upstairs.

"Hey where's she going?" Jessicka asked.

"She'll be back in a few minutes." Jimmy said as Jessica came running back down the stairs pulling on jacket and slipping her feet into flip flops. She grabbed a set of keys and headed outside to Jimmy's car. She pulled out. The others watched her and shook their heads and went back to talking. Lilian was sitting next to Mickie who was sitting next to Eve who had managed somehow to be sitting next to Johnny as the whole group sat on the floor in a giant circle. You could tell she was uncomfortable. They were laughing at something an hour later when they heard a car in the driveway and Jimmy got up to see if it was Jessica. Misty followed and so did the others. Jessica was out of the car and getting stuff out of the trunk. The funny thing was, she wasn't alone. It took Misty a moment to recognize the brunette with her.

"Kate!!" Misty yelled and darted out the door to see her friend. It had been a long time since she saw her friend. Her hair was longer than it had been seven years ago and she had lost a lot of weight. Misty didn't care. She was there, and it had been too damn long.

"Misty!!" The other woman turned and they were both laughing as they landed on the ground. Jessica motioned to Jimmy who helped her with Kate's bags. Everyone was laughing when they picked themselves up. Jessicka stepped forward and hugged Kate as well. Vanessa was last and she was grinning from ear to ear when she did.

"Oh my god, Vanessa Martin, look at you… there is no smell of smoke, and there is no crazy colors in your hair…"

"Oh God, seriously Kate, you had to bring all that up, and I gave up burning things, well although I wanted to set Amber on fire earlier… but that's different."

"Amber… oh god that bitch of a woman Misty calls a mom?"

"Mom my ass, she's a backstabbing…deceitful…"

"Mist, honey calm down. She's gone" John said walking over. "…now lets move this inside before it starts raining." They walked in and Kate looked around at all the people in the room. It was most definitely the most odd assortment of people that she had ever seen assembled in one place. There were the pretty, long haired girls, mingleing and talking to what her mother considered punks, then there were guys that were fucking built, and tattooed and weird hairstyles. She recognized none of the guys, except Jimmy. She glanced up at the ceiling when she heard a baby… no make that babies start to cry. Misty grinned said she'd be right back and took the stairs two at a time followed by Jessica, Vanessa, Jessicka, and a redhead she didn't know, as well as three guys. Shaking her head and feeling like she was on display she stood in the living room looking around. Her eyes landed on a dark haired man in an AC/DC shirt he was the only one oblivious to the crying and the fact that there was a newcomer in the room. He had his lip pierced twice and like two of the others there were tattoo's covering both his arms. She turned when everyone walked back in carrying kids, and being trailed by kids. The only thought that went through her head was 'damn that's a lot of kids.' She did however recognize Brooklyn who had been upstairs taking a nap, seeing as she was as worn out as the little kids. She smiled at the girl and walked over and hugged her. She smiled at Grace, and glared at her father. She turned her head when Misty began to speak.

"Okay um, so this may get a little confusing, but I need to introduce ya'll to one of the greatest people in the world. We've been friends since we were little and apparently JD thought I needed to see her again and I'm glad she thought that. So everyone this is one of my best friends, Katelund Montgomery."

"We'll do this the easy way, like when JD introduced Matt and the guys to everyone a few months ago. When I say ya name, raise your hand, say hi, or do something to acknowledge that you heard. Umm where to start…" Jes turned to John and grinned. "Okay we'll start with you. This is John Cena, Misty's husband of one year as of today. Lets see, this is Jeff Hardy, Vanessa's husband…"

"What, wait firestarter got married?" Kate exclaimed. Vanessa's jaw hit the floor and she turned red.

"Katelund Noel Montgomery you are so dead if you continue that statement." Vanessa exclaimed. Misty tried not to laugh and everyone was looking on waiting to see what would happen. Kate didn't say anything else as she just stepped away from her friend and toward JD. JD laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay so Jes, left off with Jeff, we'll move onto Ashley Massaro, and I think you remember Randy Orton. Then we have… lets get the kids out of the way, so the other parents can feed them. Misty and John are holding Kirsten and Katlyn Cena, Kyrstina Cena is holding onto her sister Kyra Cena's hand. And then the little boy standing beside Kyra is Xavier."

"All those kids can't be Misty's…" Kate said

"No they aren't it's a long story I'll tell you later, and the other red head in the room is Amy Dumas, and she's holding John's daughter, her daughter, my stepdaughter Brie Cena. Now I have kids that are hungry be back out in minute." Misty walked off and her family followed including Amy who needed to feed Brie.

"Uhm and then Jeff is holding Megan Hardy, and the little one that V just took from Jes is Jake Hardy. Yes there are three sets of twins. You already know my daughter Brook, these are the twins, Trinity and Faith. You know Grace, and the little one sitting on the floor in front of Randy is Delilah Jes' little one. I think that's all the kids. Ashley will you help Brook feed the twins?"

"Yeah no problem." Ashley took one of the twins and Brook took the other. Jes picked up Delilah and walked into the kitchen with the other two. Jessica turned to the room and looked around at all the people left.

"That's Adam Copeland and his girlfriend Alyssa Marx, Mickie James, Lilian Garcia, Eve Torres, Dave Batista, Candice Michelle…"

"Um kinda know who they are, I follow wrestling, it was the past two years anyway one of the only ways to see what all of you were up to."

"Oh, gods no tell me you weren't watching two years ago?" Jessicka said walking back in with De on her hip and passing her off to Matt who took her and the two cookies that were in her hands.

"Yeah, I kinda already know, so you don't have to explain."

"Okay lemme take over. Who's left?"

"The guys…"

"Sevenfold? Jes questioned

"Duh who else did you think I was talking about?"

"Okay kitty retract the claws damn. Kate this wonderful man holding my little flirt is my boyfriend Matt Sanders, the one that JD is wrapping her arms around is Jimmy Sullivan, wait you know Jimmy already."

"Uh what kind of friend would I be if I didn't."

"Hey you didn't tell me, Misty and V!" Jessica said pouting

"Hey whatever, lets see, the idiot that looks like he's half asleep on the couch is Brian Haner. Other idiot in the chair is Johnny Seward, and the one that one sitting on the floor apparently too engrossed in the television to notice you is Zacky Baker. I think that's everyone… Is that everyone?"

"No you forgot Lucas and Carmandy" Zack said not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Oh right yeah how could I forget my own niece and nephew?" She turned to Adam.

"This one here in Alyssa's arms is Carmandy, and Lucas is the little one and half year old boy running around here somewhere with Krys, and Grace." Adam offered up.

"Right okay, I think I got it." Zacky finally took his eyes off the TV screen and turned to look at Kate. He was shocked at what he saw. She was beautiful, her hair was pulled back in a half pony, but it was still halfway down her back, her eyes were a really pretty hazel. That's when he turned back to the TV. If he was noticing her eyes there was something wrong. He focused on the TV as one of the parents turned it onto a cartoon. He pretended to be into it but he really wasn't.

It was around two am when Jessica crawled carefully out of her bed. She was being careful not to wake Jimmy. They had run out of places for people to crash, so he ended up with her. She wasn't making him sleep on the floor, so they were sharing her bed. Normally someone would think that it wouldn't matter if they slept together, but Jessica didn't want to fuck up this relationship, so they had agreed on separate bedrooms. So far it wasn't working. But she was beginning to think that it wasn't a bad thing. She liked waking up next to him. She smiled slightly as she watched him sleep for a moment. She padded barefoot out of the room. Stopping down the hall and peeking into the nursery to check on the babies. She saw Jeff standing over Jake and Megan's playpens. Vanessa had ended up falling asleep downstairs so they had stayed instead of going home. Jessica backed out quietly and walked down the hall to Brooklyn's room. She opened the door and smiled when she saw that Brook was sprawled across one side of her double bed and Grace on the other. Xavier was asleep on the floor and so was Kyra. She closed the door and went downstairs. She saw a light on in the kitchen and walked in. She was somewhat shocked to see Misty was still awake. Misty looked up as she heard Jessica enter. Seeing the look on her friends face she reached for another glass and the bottle of tequila on the counter. Jessica shook her head no. Misty poured herself another one, but didn't put the second glass back.

"Can't sleep?" JD asked.

"No, I've been thinking."

"About?"

"You"

"I haven't done anything."

"You sure as hell have, do you realize me and Jes and V, and the guys aren't as stupid as you think we are?"

"Mist, I don't think you guys are stupid."

"Oh really, then you gonna tell me how you got Thorn to sign the papers?"

"Misty what does this have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with everything?"

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Two glasses…"

"That bottle was full when I went to bed." Jessica said taking it out of Misty's hand. Misty didn't fight it.

"Now, what the hell is going on?"

"Me, it's all me okay, Jes says people change, but it's not true. God I feel so fake right now."

"Misty what did you do?" Jessica said quietly. She turned when she heard the door open and Jes walked in with a sleepy Vanessa in tow. Misty couldn't look any of them in the eyes. It just wasn't possible.

"Misty, we're you're best friends, you can trust us." Vanessa said. They were trying to talk quietly but Misty's voice kept changing volume.

"I…" she looked up at her friends and they could see the tears falling down her face fast.

"Mist?" Jessicka urged her on.

"I slept with…"

"Who?" Vanessa asked. She along with Jes, and Jessi were dreading the answer.

"Matt…"

"Which one?"

"It was a mistake and jesus, John's going to kill me. I don't even know how it happened but it did and I don't have the guts to tell him. It was a mistake and now my perfectly normal life is fucked up again."

"We don't have to tell him." Jessicka said.

"That's just it, we do, I can't lie to him anymore. It just isn't right, he deserves to know and I don't deserve him, oh god, how could I do this to him…"

"Hey, everything okay in here?" John asked walking in. The look on his face said what they all feared. He had heard what Misty had said. The CD player that was on in the living room that no one had bothered to turn off earlier could be heard now in the uneasy silence. John and Misty stood practically ready to face off. The other three women were ready to step up and in between the two of them. John stepped forward and pulled Misty to him. He had already known, but now he knew why she hadn't told him. She was scared, scared to loose him. He had come this far, he wasn't giving up now, he also knew that they night it happened, had been the night that the two of them had gotten into a huge fight. He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest and cried. Turning he took her hand and walked outside. The music reached them where they were standing in the moonlight and John looked down at her and softly began to sing along with the song that was playing.

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
(Gotta Be Somebody - Nickelback)_

Jessica stood there with Vanessa and Jessicka and the three of them turned and looked at each other before turning and quietly running from the room. Jessicka ran upstairs to the first guest room and to where her fiance was starting to sit up in bed, looking around for her. She jumped onto the bed and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him gently and together they lay down without breaking the kiss. It was probably a good thing that she had managed to close the door and not break her stride at the same time.

Jessica walked into her bedroom sat on the edge of the bed. She watched Jimmy for a moment then lay down beside him. She smiled when she felt his arm wrap around her and pull her close to him. She rolled in his arms and leaned forward placing a kiss on his lips. Pulling back he smiled before he kissed her back. They were where they wanted to be and there was nothing between them, that wasn't easily removed in a matter of seconds anyway.

Vanessa knew Jeff was awake and in the nursery so she walked in and walked up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. He turned and looked down at his wife and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom that they were sharing. Vanessa ran her hand through his hair as he closed the door behind them. She brought his mouth down to hers in a tender kiss. Jeff laid her on the bed and smiled a smile that made his green eyes sparkle.

It was early the next morning when babies started crying and kids started waking up. Thankfully friends knew when to help out and when to butt out. Jessica slowly came awake and she knew before she opened her eyes why there was a smile on her face. She felt the arm that was tossed around her tighten as she moved. And giving in snuggled closer to the man beside her. She was still yet to open her eyes. She did however roll over. And when she did she already knew who she was going to be looking at. She opened her eyes and the smile on her face matched the one on Jimmy's face. He kissed her. When they broke apart they got out of bed, and got dressed before heading down stairs.

Vanessa lay her head resting on Jeff's chest as he held her while they lay sleepily in bed. It was were they belonged at that moment. Vanessa was happy and she knew that Jeff was too. Vanessa slowly sat up and when she went to get out of the bed Jeff pulled her back down and began placing light kisses down her throat and across her stomach. She smiled as he moved up to her lips and kissed her sweetly, then told her good morning. She grinned and shoved him gently so she could get up. Grinning Jeff grabbed his jeans and pulled them on as Vanessa grabbed the shirt he was getting ready to reach for and pulled it on. She grinned as she pulled on her shorts from the night before. She darted playfully from the room and he followed her out.

Jessicka wasn't too worried about getting up. She and Matt had gotten up an hour ago and gotten De from her playpen and now they were watching her as they lay on the bed and she played between them with her teething ring. Matt smiled at Jessicka over Delilah's head and grinned as he sat up and began to tickle De. She began giggling and Jessicka had to laugh as De crawled toward her for safety. When Matt grinned Jessicka grabbed De and jumped off the bed. She wasn't stupid. When he laughed she grinned blew him a kiss and darted out the door almost running into Vanessa. The two of them were laughing when Misty poked her head out of the nursery and shook her head. Jessica came upstairs to see what all the noise was and found herself shaking her head at her friends. Together they walked downstairs where kids were watching cartoons and adults were cleaning up breakfast dishes, and the late risers began to grab food out of the fridge to eat. Jessica glanced back at Jimmy and smiled as he carried Trinity out of the kitchen. It was just women in the kitchen and when Kate raised an eyebrow Jessica, Jessicka, Misty, and Vanessa all started laughing. Amy closed the kitchen door, and Mickie, Lilian, and Eve blocked the back door. The four of them were trapped.

"Wanna tell us why in the hell all of you are so damn happy?" Eve said.

"What?" The four of them said innocently.

"Jesus, don't tell me all four of you got laid last night." Mickie said

"What like it's a crime?" Jessicka said grinning.

"Well we can certainly tell V did, she's the one wearing Jeff's shirt." Misty said

"And JD hasn't smiled like that in forever and we all know who put that smile on her face." Vanessa said. JD hit her and grinned.

"Oh yeah, well we all now Jes, got some last night, She was up early, and she was way to happy when she almost crashed into Vanessa." Jess retaliated. They all turned to Misty.

"I was too drunk to remember last night, but considering I was sleeping on the couch when I woke up at five this morning, no I didn't, but I got better than that… I got John. We talked this morning."

"Good, now, I'm hungry… and what the hell is she doing here?"

**A/N: here ya go, sorry about the wait… but yeah it's been one of those weeks. Hope you liked this one. Loves Hugs Kisses and Death Bats…Jessi**


	17. Chapter 17

Forever Chapter 17

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Jessica demanded walking into the hallway to where Johnny and Jimmy had answered the door. Brooklyn looked up as her mom ran down the hall to the front door. She wanted to cry when she saw who it was. She got up and ran into the kitchen and out the back door. The others girls stood behind Jessica as she shoved in front of Johnny and stood beside Jimmy.

"We need to talk."

"The hell we do, get the fuck off my front porch."

"Jessica, look I know we've had our differences in the past but I'm serious, we need to talk… Eve?" Jessica turned and looked at her friend. Eve looked at the blonde in the doorway and raised an eyebrow.

"Heather, what the hell?"

"You two know each other?"

"She's my sister." Eve said venom dripping as she spoke the words. Heather stood there her long blonde hair, with it's black streaks, flying around her face as the wind blew hard outside. Her arms were wrapped around her body as she only had on a tank top and a pair of jeans. Sighing Jessica let her in and walked to the kitchen. No one followed, except Heather.

"What the hell are you doing here Heather?"

"I thought we could talk."

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Shane plans on helping the TNA Knockouts invade the WWE." Heather spit out. She turned and started in the direction toward the door.

"Wait, okay sit down, Eve get the woman some whisky. Why should I believe you Heather?"

"Because for once I'm trying to do the right thing. For my own conscience. I know I ruined your marriage to Shane, but it's not like you care really. Wait do you?"

"Considering how my life's going right now, no I don't care, but then I did. Okay, lets just say that for a moment we believe you."

"But only hypothetically." Jessicka threw in glaring at the blonde.

"I went to pick Serena up and he was talking to some Matt guy about it."

"Some Matt guy? What this guy look like?" Jeff asked walking in. Heather looked up and looked around the room. She was shocked at just how many people were there.

"Tall about six foot, long black hair…"

"Okay, we know who he is don't need to go further." John said.

"Anyway they said something about Angel arranging it and then they would watch as Vince had to hand over the business, because Shane was going to be the only one able to call the knockouts off." Jessicka looked at the other divas in the room. She motioned toward the living room with her head.

"Stay" she said to Heather as the others followed her out.

"Do we believe her?" Vanessa asked?

"Well she really has never lied to me before. Shit she was honest about her and Shane."

"But she is a bitch, even though she isn't known to lie." Eve said. She glance toward the kitchen where she knew the silence was killing her sister.

"Okay so what do we do?" Misty asked.

"And what about the others?" Lilian asked. They looked at her on that one and as a unit turned to head back into the kitchen.

"One question."

"Okay…"

"Do the other divas… that are on Shane's side know anything about this?"

"On Shane's side?"

"The whole rivalry thing that he basically started with Thorn, Jericho, Matt, Jennifer, and Maria."

"Uh no, he said something about them getting on his nerves. That he was done, and their purpose was about to expire…"

"Great, okay I think I have a plan… wait no I don't." Jessica muttered.

"Here I have an idea, and no hitting me for it either." Jimmy said glancing at his cousin.

"What and I can't make that promise."

"Okay, so the shit with Thorn and them, should be finalized now that he signed the papers right?"

"Well yeah, as long as I don't go public with something." Jessica said tipping her head to the side.

"Well okay, don't and act like the rivalry is still going on, and when any of you are in the ring with a diva that is currently 'on the other team' pretend you truly are still in a rivalry, because that will make them think that you're weak. But if an attack happens then team up and whoever's not out there with you will come out to help, but you guys have to act like you still hate one another."

"He's right" Mickie said. "He'll probably tell them to attack during a match with Jennifer and Jessica anyway. We all know the man hates her. So we keep an eye out. No one turn your back on anyone for even a moment until we're sure of the time of attack."

"So what do we do about her?"

"She has a right to hang with us, she's Eve's sister. So that gives her an excuse. That way no offense, but we can keep an eye on her."

"Just be careful, I do still want to have a fiancé when this is over with." Matt said causing them all to laugh. Jessica turned to him and sighed.

"We know Matt, trust me the way you to act, if she gets hurt you'd kill us." Jessica said trying to keep a straight face.

"So we have a plan then?"

"Yeah Lilian we do, but one problem… how the hell are we going to know when they attack?"

"Like I said just be on alert. So I guess this means that we have to talk to the others…" Jessica said quietly. Jimmy wrapped an arm around her. She snuggled back close to him. She was afraid to face Jennifer. Not in the ring obviously but outside of it, with no one around. She turned in his arms and laid her head to rest on his chest. He held her close as she cried. They all knew that no matter what she would never forgive Jennifer and Kevin.

Jessica really wished Jimmy could be there right now but he wasn't. He had a career too and couldn't be there. But she knew that with her friends there she could handle anything. She walked around a corner and wanted to disappear. There was something off about the fact that all the divas were in the catering area. They tried to avoid it as best they could because that's were Jessica and the gang normally stayed. Jessicka, Misty, Vanessa, Amy, Ashley, Eve, Mickie, and Lilian all ran into her since she had stopped in the middle of the entry way. They gave her questioning looks and then looked past her to the people in the room. Jaws hit the ground and Jessica lead them into the room. She looked around for the closest ally to talk to but saw that they were all in the corner. Which meant to get to them they had to go through the other women. Sighing Eve moved forward and waded into the throng of divas all arguing with one another.

"What's wrong with the diva locker room?" Eve yelled loud enough for everyone to hear her. Several heads turned her way but only one voice spoke out from the crowd of women.

"Someone has thought it funny to lock us out of the divas locker room. Luckily none of us had our things in there." Eve turned to Maryse and regrettably said thanks. She glanced toward her friends and they all knew.

"So who has the radio?" Mickie asked, knowing what Jessica was thinking.

"Layla went to get hers from her car." Candice replied. That meant if Layla was getting her's that there was a meeting on the way. Jessica knew they all had something to say but fortunately for her what she had to say was more important. Five minutes later the silence was unbearable and luckily for them Maria was the one that got up and left. A few moments later Layla walked in.

"Sorry but um someone got a loud CD? I couldn't find anything that would cover our girl talk."

"Yeah, actually I have just the CD" Brie Bella said grabbing something out of her bag. Jessicka tilted her head a little to read the writing on the case. She smirked. It was **Waking The Fallen**. Layla plugged the Radio/CD player in and put in the CD not even noticing what it was. She turned it up full blast by the door and the divas converged on the middle of the room. Eve stepped forward first, since technically she was neutral in the whole diva war, she had just happened to be friends with Misty and the girls on both sides, which was why she was at the party.

"Okay look here's the thing. I think I know why we've been locked out of the locker room, but I want JD to tell you guys, because it has a lot to do with her." The others nodded and said not a word as JD stepped up to talk. She looked around and Ashley tossed her one of the travel pillows the divas carried and she sat down on the floor with it under her ass, so that she would be comfortable. After all they had to look like they were talking girl talk.

"Alright we got this tip from someone who we think can be trusted. She told us that Shane and Matt Hardy were planning to help the TNA Knockouts attack us divas…"

"Why in the hell would he do that? We have our own damn problems without those wannabe's interfering." Maryse yelled

"Shh…" Michelle motioned with a finger to her lips.

"Anyways, I guess this person overheard the two of them talking and Shane has stated that ya'lls purpose was about to expire and you were getting on his nerves, and this isn't a joke, because if it I was I wouldn't be so damned worried about any of this. The thing is, they have a contact in TNA, and can more than likely arrange a raid on us."

"I hate to say this but she has a point." Jennifer said.

"So we want to run our plan past all of you ladies. So that we can agree on the best way to handle this." Vanessa jumped in. The others in their group nodded.

"Alright, but we get input on this since it's our asses too." Natalya demanded. Katie Lea nodded in agreement.

"That's fine, here it is…" The other women listened carefully Each of them stepping in to add a detail here or there. It was funny that by the time a half an hour had passed they had a better plan and it was amazing on how well they all could agree when they needed to. Which made JD think. Maybe it was time to move on. She had something that she wasn't letting go of, and it wasn't like she could actually be pissed off at Kevin anymore, because Jennifer actually seemed kinda cool once you got to talking to her. Everyone noticed that Jennifer and Jessica were talking and getting a long and that made them all smile. Maybe this was going to be a good thing.

"So we're settled then. We're pretty sure it's gonna be when JD is most vulnerable… which means, make it look like she is hurting then hopefully they'll attack, and we can do what we have to do?"

"Yeah, but just remember, since we got locked out of the locker room tonight, it will most likely be tonight. By the way is the match for the title tonight?" Lilian asked. When the two women nodded Lilian got to thinking.

"What if we plant a few divas in the audience and have the Divas' champion…" Lilian stared pointedly at Maryse "…ringside at the announce table like she's going to attack the winner of the match. And challenge her to a match at the PayPer View in three weeks, for the undisputed women's titles…or something like that."

"Sounds good to me." Maryse said. "I don't think it's right that he's doing this all to get back at JD for something that happened forever ago."

"It's not what he's getting back at me for, I think it's for Brook."

"Brook?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, see, I was with Shane when I got pregnant and well I kinda got drunk at Myrtle Beach screwed around with someone and got pregnant. I thought it was Shane's until I saw Brook standing next to Jeff."

"Oh"

"Yeah, but, why get back at me and not Jeff…"

"Unless we're looking at this all wrong…you guys, Jeff was TNA for a while, what if the knockouts are a distraction."

"Vanessa's right, how do we warn Jeff?" Melina asked. Vanessa grinned.

"Leave it to me, after all I only have to ask for him at the men's locker room and he sees me."

"Yeah, and its not like it's unusual for her to do that. Lord knows that's how the woman…oh never mind." Jessicka muttered under her breath as Vanessa glared at her. The girls moved slowly away from one another and into separate groups, like normal as Vanessa went in search of her husband and Jessica turned the CD to **Unholy Confessions**. She turned it down a little bit and yelled that even though Brie was a bitch she had good taste in music. That caused the group to mutter under their breaths. Which was reacting just how they were supposed to. Jessica was laughing at something Kelly said when Jeff walked in with Vanessa. John walked in behind them and picked Misty up and sitting her on his lap in the chair he had picked her up out of. Misty rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall off of his lap. They had once again called in a few favors and Heather, who was trying her damndest to make things up to her sister and Jessica, was helping Gilbert, Bob, and Alyssa babysit all the kids. But hey they had Brook's help since she was 13.

"Now damn ya'll aren't having a party without me are you?" Adam said walking in. JD looked up and do did the others.

"What are you doing here man?" Jeff asked.

"Well damn all those people watching the kids whenever we need them to they told me to get off my ass and back in the ring."

"Good, it's about damn time too. But I'm betting Alyssa's the one that told you to get your ass back in the ring."

"Shut up Jes."

"Sorry Bro, but I don't know how." Jes laughed and jumped out of her seat and dodged as Adam went to tickle her. The other people in the room rolled their eyes and said not a word.

"Hey where's Ashley?" Misty asked. And it took a lot for her to ask about the woman, because everyone knew that Misty still didn't trust the woman.

"I'm right here." A smiling Ashley said walking into the room with Randy. God forbid if Kate had been there she would have gone off about Randy, like she had so kindly avoided doing the past few days. She didn't think any woman needed to be with him because of what he had done to Jes.

"Okay why the hell are you smiling like an idiot Massaro?" Maryse asked walking over.

"Because I can?" She responded just as Jes said…

"Oh My Fucking God!" The others turned to her and the looks she got made her try not to laugh.

"UH Jes?" Randy asked.

"Why am I the first person that you told? I mean my god JD or your dad, but me?"

"I didn't do it…" JD said. Ashley laughed.

"We know honey, it's just and don't take this wrong, but we wanted Jes to be the first to know."

"Wait you wanted me to be… are you sick? The both of you?"

"Hey someone want to clue us in?"

"Randy and Ashley are getting married…"

"Wait so they thought of your reaction to her being Grace's stepmother first…"

"Well at least she isn't Maria. And Grace does like her." Jes said the others laughed. She turned and burried her head in her arms on the table. She was shutting up before people actually thought she liked either one of the now happily engaged couple.

"Damn Jes if I didn't know any better I would have thought you actually liked them." Vanessa said smirking. Jessicka glanced up and flipped the other woman off. They all laughed and sat around talking until it was time for the show. They waited the length of the show, but nothing happened during Jeff's match, and now it was time for the divas.

…Pourqoui?

"_**Please welcome from SmackDown she is the Divas' Champion, Maryse." Lilian announced as the blonde Canadian made her way down the ramp and took her place at the announce table. Then watched on as highlights from previous weeks played leading up to the match that was about to start.**_

Worn out and faded  
the weakness starts to show  
They've created the generation  
That we know  
Washed up and Hated  
the system moves to slow  
They give us answers  
To question they don't even know  
You made it  
You played it  
your shit is overrated  
Your shit is over…  
(Overrated-Three Days Grace)

"_**Introducing first the challenger from St. Louis Missouri, Jennifer Orton!" the brunette made her way to the ring and smirked at Maryse as she stepped into the ring. Everyone knew that the two women were on the same side. As she tossed her head back after entering the ring she grinned when she threw her fist in the air, giving off the look of a confident woman, that knew she was going to win.**_

I tried running away from me  
Convince me that I've grown, but I can't  
She's so unnaturally, Demons they follow me  
I've quit running away from me  
Convinced that I'm grown, but I found out  
All my reasons for obscenity, all a part of me  
(Demons-Avenged Sevenfold)

"_**And her opponent she is the WWE Women's Champion Jessica DeLane!" Jessica made her way to the ring in the crowd she made three divas that were currently blending in. All of them wearing street clothes, to make them less noticeable, unless you knew what you were looking for. She nodded to Lilian and grinned as she turned to face off with Jennifer. The bell was rung and they locked up in the middle of the ring. They grappled for a minute and were both shocked senseless as Angel Williams was a little faster than Maryse at getting into the ring. Angel attacked both women in the same move, and the twins looked at one another and moved so they're backs were to one another. The ring was quickly filled with Divas and Knockouts. Each group on one side of the ring. Jessica and Jennifer looked at one another and then turning to the women on the other side of the ring launched themselves at them. Soon there was an all out brawl in the ring and finally Chelsea Matthews made her way out to the ramp.**_

"_**Hold up, enough!" She yelled into the microphone. The action in the ring didn't stop so she signaled to the back and wrestlers and refs alike ran out to pull the women apart. In the end the divas stood in a tight group in the center of the ring. Jessica and Jennifer side by side. Only one WWE Diva wasn't in the ring with them. She was standing with Angel and the other Knockouts. They glared at Maria and shook their heads. Jessica grabbed the microphone Lilian handed her and spoke clearly.**_

"_**Looks like the war between me and the others is off, this is going to be fun destroying all of you. Because we will prove that no matter how much we hate one another, we will fight together."**_

-Shh… quiet you might piss somebody off-  
Trashed and scattered again, I'm feeling so low  
You waste your breath while fucking with me, my blood is cold  
My destination always unknown, I'll find my way there  
But goddamn imposter are you out of your mind

I walk down these roads alone, and now you're seen here  
My feelings that I'm having towards you are perfectly clear (I control this ride)  
My devils appetite is tonight, and now I'm alright  
But you goddamn motherfuckers always wasting my time

Play your game and walk away, cause your integrity don't mean shit  
Crawl on me you fucking parasite, and I'm gonna take you out  
-Critical Acclaim (Avenged Sevenfold)-  
(Trashed and Scattered - Avenged Sevenfold)

They stood there as the knockouts made their way backstage. And that was how Raw went off the air. With all the WWE Divas standing in the middle of the ring. This time Shane was going to pay. But they were going to have to keep an eye on the guys, especially Jeff, because they all had a sickening feeling that he was going to want to go after the man before too long. As they exited the ring one by one they listened to the people in the crowd reacted to the fact that they moved as a unit.

When they got backstage they launched themselves at the women that were milling around backstage. Jessicka and Jessica attacked Angel and Maria. No one did anything to try and pull them apart. At least not until Shane, Matt, Jeff, and John pulled them apart. Jessica tried to break free of Jeff's grasp but she couldn't and Jessicka was the smart one not struggling against John's hold. When the knockouts and Maria walked away Jessica turned and not caring that it was Jeff that was holding her cried. The whole thing was bullshit. She pulled herself together real quick and turned to walk away. She knew this had to do with her and she knew there was one way to end it. She didn't listen as her friends called after her. She just took off. She passed the general managers office, She walked out of the arena and popped her trunk, she tossed her things which she had grabbed in the trunk, slammed it shut and then slammed into the car behind the steering wheel. She put the key in the ignition and put the car in gear, before she pulled out. It was about ten miles to the headquarters of the WWE. And that was where this was going to end. She blasted the radio as she speed through a green light she didn't bother slowing down and barely hit the break when switching gears. It didn't take her long to get to her destination. When she entered the building she smirked as Vince stood waiting for her. Linda and Stephanie by his side. Shane wasn't yet there.

"Well I'll be damned you beat Shane here."

"Of course I did. I didn't have any skanks to keep safe." Jessica spat back at Vince.


	18. Chapter 18

**Scream Aim Fire  
(title credited to Bullet For My Valentine)**

Jessica stood on the front porch of the house she was going to be buying. The smile that was on her face was one of happiness. She had told the others only a week ago, and when she had talked to Brook, Jeff, and Vanessa they had all agreed that Brook was going to live in Cameron. It had been her choice, and no one was concerned. She promised to visit her mom on all her school breaks though. Jessicka stood next to her friend. They were only two blocks away from where Jes lived. Both of them on the beach. They walked in together and once again Jessicka's mom had done an excellent job of finding a house. JD walked through it only two days ago and had been pleased with it. Today she was moving in. Dante, Jessicka's friend was helping them move all her things in. At the sound of her name JD turned and found herself face to face with Jennifer. She smiled a slight smile trying to remember why she had invited the woman out. But she knew it was because they had issues to settle. Jessicka said nothing as Jennifer walked up the front walk, she knew that her friend had called her so there was nothing that she could do.

"Nice place."

"Thanks, uh coming inside with us?" JD asked, when the woman nodded and stepped forward they proceeded the rest of the way into the house. Jessica was smiling from ear to ear and grinned when she noticed that Dante had been working hard, and her stereo was already set up and ready to play. She ran to it and turned it on. She had a 200 disc CD changer and she knew exactly where all of her CD's were in it too. She turned the little dial until the numbers 139 showed then hit play. She turned it up all the way and grinned as Never Again by Kelly Clarkson played. The other two rolled their eyes and began walking around the house. They discovered Dante in the nursery setting up the cribs for the twins. He looked up as they walked in and waved. Jessica had given him a spare key so that she didn't have to worry about a few things when she moved the twins in, and everything for them would be set up by the time she got them there. He was doing it as a favor because she was out on the road. They left him to it and walked through the rest of the house. There were four other bedrooms. The master bedroom, and three smaller, but not by much rooms. Jess had told her friends mom that she knew that people would be crashing there, whenever they visited so she needed a place with lots of room. The third floor was mostly open space except for the bathroom, which was huge. They headed back down to the second floor and she smiled as she passed her bedroom. They walked in and noticed that the ginormous king sized bed she had wanted so much was already set up. Dante was a life saver. She wasn't sleeping on her couch tonight. The master bathroom was beautifully done in hues of blue. They went to the first floor and they all smiled when they saw the view of the ocean from the kitchen. There were other rooms still on the first floor but they ignored them and all walked outside. Dante walked out a few minutes later as the girls all three just stood there looking out over the ocean. He handed Jessicka and Jennifer each a beer and then handed Jessica a bottle of Diet Pepsi. Opening his own beer once his hands were empty. The four of them stood there in silence for a moment. Finally JD turned to Jennifer.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to uhm, well stay here for a few days, so we could get to know each other." Jessicka almost dropped her beer.

"Um, sure. That actually sounds nice."

"Where is everyone?" A shout came from the front of the house and Jessica turned without setting her drink down and took off at a run back into the house, through the kitchen, to the entry way and straight into Jimmy's arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. Leaning down he kissed her. She pulled back and grinned. She would definitely be seeing more of him now that she was living in California. That was one of the reasons that she had moved. And everyone knew it. The others made their way inside a few moments later.

"Yeah hey we stopped and got pizza on the way here." Jessica looked past Jimmy and shook her head as Johnny and Brian walked in each carrying like five pizzas.

"Damn guys how many people did you think were here?" Jessicka asked. Jennifer was kinda standing back away from everyone.

"Had no clue so we got ten hope everyone's hungry."

"Gee Matt if I didn't know better the five of you plus Dante are each going to eat a whole one by yourselves." Jessicka said responding to what he had said. The guys grinned.

"Oh, hey guys this is my twin sister Jennifer. Jenni, this is my boyfriend Jimmy Sullivan, Jes' boyfriend…sorry I mean fiancé Matt Sanders, you know Dante, and the other three are Johnny Seward, Zack Baker, and Brian Haner."

"Nice to meet you." Jennifer was a little nervous, because she knew that she wasn't well liked in the circle that Jessica ran with.

"Yeah same here, now who's hungry, and I see beer, where's it at?" Johnny said.

"Sheesh Johnny, it's in the fridge where I put it this morning."

"Whatever, how many of you are crashing here? Or please tell me your gonna go to your own homes and crash. This is my first night here… only Jenni is allowed to crash."

"Hey gee I see how much I mean to you." Jimmy said tickling her.

"Okay, I guess you can stay…" the others rolled their eyes. "But only if you behave." Jimmy grinned and moved his hands from tickling her sides to her lower back where he had discovered she was severally ticklish. Jessica couldn't move away because one hand was tickling her and the other held her tightly. "okay, okay Jimmy you win, stop."

"Nope."

"Please?" He stopped she turned and smacked him playfully and then turned picked up her soda and walked into the kitchen. She pulled out five more beers and passed them to the guys and they headed out to the back porch to eat.

Later that night Jennifer had already gone upstairs to a spare room and crashed. Jessicka was curled up on the couch next to Matt. Johnny, Zacky, and Brian had all left and Jessica was in the kitchen staring out the window. She jumped when Jimmy wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back against his bare chest and sighed.

"Like your place?"

"Yeah, it's going to take a lot of getting used to though."

"Being away from Brook is going to be hard on you."

"Just a little…"

"Hey you guys we're leaving, see you at the arena Tuesday." they nodded. It was Sunday, they were all going to be in Washington State Tuesday night for SmackDown so they were meeting up then. Jessica hugged her friends and saw them off. Once they were gone Jimmy pulled Jessica into his arms and together they walked upstairs to her room. Quietly he closed the door behind them. Smiling slightly Jessica walked to him and kissed him.

The next afternoon Jennifer, Jessica, and Jimmy were headed out the door when Jessica's cell phone rang. She looked down at it. The number was one she didn't recognize. She ignored it and walked out to the car. Tonight she was exempt from Raw and so was Jennifer. Misty and Vanessa were the ones that were going to be dealing with the knockouts. The three of them were headed off to the airport. They had to laugh when they got there. Matt and Jessicka were just walking in from the parking garage too. Jennifer called out to them and they turned and waited for the trio. Together the five of them walked inside.

The place was crowded there were divas and wrestlers alike all in the catering area and basically no room for people to move. The wrestlers were hanging out in the catering area, because for some reason that was were the divas had chosen to reside, since their locker room was taken over by skanks. Jessica was smirking as she watched a few of the braver knockouts walk into the room in a group. The crowd of WWE people parted like the red sea as they passed. It was actually quiet hilarious. The vending machine was in the catering area, and apparently they wanted something to drink. They left almost as quickly as they had entered. Jessica was sitting on Jimmy's lap, and it wasn't because there was no where else to sit, it was because she wanted too. She looked up at Jessicka and nodded. She moved from her mans embrace and together with Jessicka walked out of the room. They caught up with Shane and both slung an arm around his shoulder. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the two women. They were grinning.

"What the hell?"

"Shove it Shane, keep walking we want to talk to you." Jessicka said.

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Wanna bet?" JD said with a smirk. She stopped, turned and shoved him back first into a wall.

"So backing TNA are we?"

"What I do is none of your business Sullivan."

"Oh, but see it is mine, and she is my best friend, now wanna tell us why?"

"Because I can?"

"Not good enough, what are the bitches? A distraction, so you can plan an attack against Jeff?"

"If that was my plan I sure as hell wouldn't tell you. Now would I?"

"I would suggest you start talking, because trust me, you may not be able to trust the people you're teaming with." With that the two women walked away.

"I would watch your back DeLane, you may not have a job for much longer." Jessica stopped and turned.

"Gonna fire me Shane?"

"Everyone knows about you by now Jessica."

"Know's what?" Jessicka asked looking from one person to the other.

"What the hell are you talking about Shane?"

"You'll find out. But your past is going to bite you in the ass." Suddenly Jessica knew.

"What the hell did you do Shane?" She yelled. He just smirked and walked away.

"JD?"

"I have to find Jimmy…NOW!" Jessica took off at a run and when she got to the catering area she saw the rest of the group had arrived. She walked in. The tears trying to fall, but she held them back. She grabbed Jimmy's hand and pulled him after her as she walked out of the room. He followed her.

"Jess, whats wrong?"

"Not here." She stopped in front of the GM's office and knocked. Teddy Long and a bickering Vickie Guerrero answered the door.

"What?" Vickie demanded.

"Can I use your office for a minute, I need to talk to Jimmy, and not in front of everyone either."

"Fine, make it quick DeLane." The two people walked out Jess and Jimmy walked in. She closed and locked the door behind them and turned the radio on that was sitting on and began to talk.

"Jimmy I think Shane's done something that I can't reverse."

"What?"

"When I was a teenager, before I met him, my mom was abusive. She was and still is a drunk. She used to beat on me. Well she also…" Jessica stopped as the tears fell. Jimmy stepped forward, she stepped back. "Let me finish."

"alright"

"My mom used to invite guys over, and it got to the point were I was doing drugs and she couldn't afford them for me anymore so I tried to stop but it got to the point that I would do anything for them. Finally one night I went over the fucking edge. I was fourteen. I killed a man that night Jimmy. They tell me it was in self defense, and I have to believe them because even the tape proved it, but I was higher than hell and I killed him. I was sent to rehab for almost six months. When I got out, my mom still hadn't changed much, she stopped doing drugs and she was still drinking. We went to Myrtle beach. That's when I got pregnant. That's also when I took up drinking."

"And you think Shane told someone about this?"

"The way he was talking he did, or he plans too. Unless I quit. But I can't."

"Jess, don't let him tear you down, you're stronger than that. I've seen you take down Kevin, Matt, and you almost destroyed Jes, although that was more evenly matched. Just think of this as another fist fight. You know you can win. Besides, you have friends in your corner, what does he have? A bunch of bitches, that he doesn't know if he can trust."

"Jimmy this is different. My careers over if he tells people I killed a man."

"Self defense"

"I was higher than cloud fucking nine!"

"Look at me… Jess how long have you been clean."

"I haven't touched drugs since I was fourteen, but the four years that I was on them is going to look pretty bad."

"Jess, don't look at this like that. You're going to get through this."

"Any normal man would be looking at me like I was a failure right about now."

"Well not every man loves you like I do." She looked at him. Tilting her head to the side she was about to ask him what he meant, but he had already started talking again.

"Jess, I'm not leaving you. I'm not judging you for your past. Your past and how you dealt with it makes you stronger. It makes you who you are today. And that is the woman I want."

"Jimmy…"

"Jessica DeLane, will you marry me?" Jessica's jaw hit the floor. She was speechless for a moment and then she was in his arms saying she would and somewhere in all the confusion he placed a ring on her finger and a kiss on her lips. Her worries were no longer the first thing on her mind, but the second. She walked hand in hand from the office with Jimmy. She glanced down at the ring on her finger and smiled. Then she actually noticed it for the first time since he put in on her finger three minutes ago. It was a single diamond placed in between two sapphires, on a white gold band. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen, and it wasn't as flashy as the previous three rings she had been given. It was just her. Which proved one thing, the man that had put it there knew her better than the others had. And he had only known her about four months. They entered the catering area and it got quiet fast. Jessica and Jimmy knew immediately that something was wrong. The divas and her friends moved to them, and those that weren't her friends looked at her like she had a disease. Jennifer saw how they were treating her and stepped up. What Shane had done was bullshit, and the fact that he was going to be telling the world was even worse.

"Come on let's get you out of here." Vanessa said.

"He told…"

"Yeah" Jeff said quietly.

"Then there is only one thing for me to do." With that Jessica turned and walked from the room. The show was about to start. The first match of the night was supposed to be her vs. some chick from TNA, but not anymore. She hit the curtain her friends calling after her. Jimmy knew what she was doing and stopped them. Demons played and she was introduced. She wasn't in her ring attire, just a pair of jeans and a baggy t-shirt. She took the microphone from Justin and began to speak.

"I know you all are expecting a match between me and a knockout tonight, but I don't think that is going to be happening. You see there is something I need to tell you all." She swallowed and looked to the stage when her friends and family walked out. Her eyes met Jennifer's and she smiled. "When I was a kid, my mother was abusive, and at the age of ten I turned to drugs to ease the pain. I tried to quit a year later and had no success, it got to the point that I would do anything to get them. My mom was even buying them for me. Over the next two years I got so bad that I almost died twice. My boyfriend now ex-husband tried to get me help, but I refused. Then one night I was high as hell and out alone. I got attacked at the store, where I had gone to get snacks. I don't remember all the details, but I ended up killing the man that attacked me. I was sent to rehab for six months, I haven't touched drugs since I was fourteen and I never plan on it again. In the past four months I have also given up drinking. The reason I am telling you all this is because Shane McMahon has decided to take it upon himself to tell everyone, so I did it before he could. And it is all just to get back at me because Brooklyn my oldest daughter turned out not to be his, but Jeff Hardy's." She shot an apologetic look to Vanessa and Jeff and then sat the microphone down and left the ring. She was halfway up the ramp to her friends and family when the crowd began to chant.

"JD JD JD" she turned to look at them and a small confused smile formed on her lips. The cheers grew louder and she was trying not to cry. Her friends walked over to people in the audience with microphones and let people say what they wanted to her.

"Honesty is something not many people understand the whole purpose of, and I don't know about everyone here, but you were fourteen when this happened and I know for one that isn't going to change my opinion of you. You're a damned good person now, and shouldn't be judged by your past." One woman said, the other people basically all agreed and said they would riot if she quit. She looked at her friends. Mickie James walked out, the divas behind her.

"If JD quits, the WWE is gonna suck because there won't be very many people left to entertain the fans because if she goes we all go." heads were nodded in agreement and the screen flashed to backstage where Shane McMahon stood watching a screen with his jaw practically on the ground. Jessica looked directly into the camera that was on her and flipped him off. As she walked backstage the rest of the wrestlers and divas were there waiting for her too. All of them smiling. She turned when someone yelled at her.

"I don't know why your back here you still have a match tonight." Shane yelled at her.

"Um I Do believe that I am in charge here, not you Shane, the girl has been through enough Misty can fight in her place." and with that Chelsea Matthews walked out to introduce the next match.

"_**Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to say that seeing as I am the only GM here tonight for any of the show's that puts me in charge. I know you were all looking forward to the diva contest tonight, it will happen just not with the people that originally were supposed to be in it. Introducing first from West Newbury Massachusetts, MISTY CENA!!"**_

Don't even try  
You're wasting time  
Come back I'll beat you down  
Turn around  
I'm fighting my way through you  
Push you away  
I'll never break  
Come back I'll beat you down  
It's over now  
I'm turning my back on you  
(Wasting Time - Red)

_**Misty walked out a smirk on her face and a fist raised in the air. She stopped and looked around then ran to the ring sliding under the rope. Tonight was technically her first night in the ring and she was going to kick some serious ass tonight. She was wearing a John Cena t-shirt over her wrestling attire and when she pulled it off to show the camouflage top that went with the denim shorts that she was wearing. She tossed it to the crowd. Then she turned when music played and she watched and listened as the woman was introduced.**_

"_**And her opponent, she is a TNA Knockout, Angelina Love" The woman made her way to the ring. She was sizing it and Misty up.**_

"_**Think you can fight in this ring, it's two sides smaller than what your used to hunny." Misty taunted. Angel glared at her but look doubtfully at the ring. The other woman was right, she was used to a six sided ring. But she wasn't going to let that stop her. She entered the ring and when the bell rang Misty smirked and launched herself at the blonde. Angel wasn't expecting to be attacked immediately so she was caught off guard. She fought back, but she was somewhat smaller than Misty. Misty had the upper hand and when another woman came out to help her friend, Michelle was out there a moment later keeping the other woman out of the ring. Finally Misty darted to the ropes and got some leverage for speed, clothes lining the blonde. She grinned as she performed a standing moonsault into the cover and got the three count.**_

"_**And here is your winner from West Newbury Massachusetts, Misty CENA!!" Justin announced from ringside. **_

Don't even try  
You're wasting time  
Come back I'll beat you down  
Turn around  
I'm fighting my way through you  
Push you away  
I'll never break  
Come back  
I'll beat you down  
It's over now  
I'm turning my back on you  
(Wasting Time - Red)

Misty's hand was raised in victory and Michelle joined her in the ring giving her the thumbs up on the win and congratulating her. Together the two of them made their way backstage where everyone was waiting on them. A cheer went up from the WWE Rosters when Michelle raised her hand backstage for the others to see. Her friends converged on her and she was hugged and congratulated. Finally when the women cleared she found herself in John's arms. A kiss being placed on her lips. She pulled back and grinned. She let go of him and looked around for her friend.

"She's not here" Jennifer said and Misty turned to look at her.

"Where is she?"

"She left with Jimmy, she said needed to be alone and yeah, somehow…"

"We all know what she was hinting at, hell she was grinning from ear to ear when she said it and not once did she take her hand out of Jimmy's." Jessicka said with a smirk. Jennifer tried not to laugh.

"Oh well come on you guys can't be that stupid, or did none of you see the ring on her finger?" Misty said trying not laugh. She only needed to hear that the couple had left together to know what was going on.

"Wait ring?" Jessicka and Matt asked astonished. John dropped down to sit on the floor he was laughing so hard at the looks on the others faces. Misty grinned and nodded.

"Hey guys what are we talking about?" Johnny asked walking over to join them and the others. Brian and Zacky were with him. They had apparently just got there.

"Jimmy…Jessica…ring…I think Imma have a heart attack." Matt said. The others just looked at him and Brian hit him over the head.

"We coulda told you he planned on asking her… If you weren't so wrapped up in Jes here that is." Zack said. The entire group turned to the three of them shock on their faces.

A/N: well damn here ya go. This chapter was something that needed to be written, I didn't exactly plan for it to go this way, but if you people remember correctly in **Who's Cheatin' Who** Something about Jessica having a dependency is mentioned. So here's the big secret out all because Shane McMahon wants to bring down the WWE. **Loves Hugs Kisses && Death Bats - Jessi**


	19. Chapter 19

**The First Round**

There was definitely a different type of outlook on things the following week. Jessica walked in with a smile on her face and a light heart. She was grinning from ear to ear and she had earbuds in her ears and was singing along with the music on her IPOD. She had a pretty good singing voice but she didn't like singing in front of a lot of people. She had the volume down and could hear the people around her. She nodded to the people that she knew, and wasn't exactly friends with and then smiled when she passed someone that she actually got along with. Her eyes landed on a woman that she hadn't seen in a few years.

"Kat, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Randy gave me a call, said a few of his friends could use some on the road babysitters. I called a few people and here we are. Just waiting for everyone to show up."

"Oh wow hell I guess the man can be considerate. Well when he wants to be."

"Yeah, uh don't take this the wrong way, but I forget which Jess are you?"

"JD, the half sister… oh wait you didn't know about that did you?"

"No I didn't but hi. Oh this is Mariah and Courtney."

"Nice to meet you" the three of them said at once. Jessica then told them that she had to cut this short she had to get to the ring to stretch before her match tonight. She headed off singing along quietly as **Beast and the Harlot **began to play. Kat looked on as she walked away and shook her head. She turned as she heard laughter and the unmistakable sound of a child crying. Walking through the door was Jessicka Sullivan carrying Delilah, Jeff and Vanessa each carrying a baby carrier, Brooklyn, Grace, and three of the Cena kids that were old enough to walk on their own, and John and Misty much like Jeff and Vanessa, each carrying a carrier. Randy was walking beside the blonde he was now engaged too, and a red head walked beside them carrying a baby. Kat lead her friends over and introduced them. Misty glanced at Randy skeptically and then decided to look in Jessicka's direction. When she stepped forward first the others knew that it was going to be okay. Heather and Kate had come along too and they stayed behind with the three women to help with the kids.

Jessica was sitting on the ring apron stretching her legs before her warm up with Mickie and Melina. She glanced up when she heard heels click on the stage and ramp. The others had arrived. As all of the other divas walked to the ring she raised her eyebrow and stood up after sliding under the ropes. The others used the stairs to enter the ring. Jessica jumped up and sat on a turnbuckle and Vanessa sat on the second rope with her arms on top of the top rope helping her keep her balance. They let the rest of the women get settled before the conversation began. It was little miss quiet Kelly that spoke.

"So I was thinking…"

"Always dangerous when a blonde gets to thinking…" Candice said.

"Shut up Candice, we all have to get along and that is not helping us here." Mickie said. Candice shut up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Anyways, I been thinking and I think that we need a group theme."

"What the hell is wrong with coming out to our own music?" Beth asked

"Uhm well see I guess it's okay if we come out alone to come out to our own theme." Kelly stammered

"So I agree with Beth, why the hell can't we use our own themes?" Rosa asked at the same time Brie Bella did.

"Because when we come out as a group we need to look unified."

"Fine but I still don't like ya'll." Beth said. Jessica flipped her off.

"So any ideas?" Vanessa asked.

"What kind of theme do we want?"

"Something that will draw attention…a battle cry." Ashley decided quickly

"Yeah, how about Walk?" Nikki Bella suggested

"Who the hell is that by?" Maryse asked.

"Well there is a version by Avenged Sevenfold, or the original by Pantera." Ashley supplied

"Change or Die by Papa Roach." Eve said suddenly getting into the conversation.

"I have never heard it." Maryse said icily.

"I happen to have the CD it's on with me." Eve said smirking.

"Hell fuck that, it's on my IPOD." Jessicka said with a smirk. She jumped down and grabbed her bag, out of the pile of bags on the ground. She dug through it and pulled out her IPOD and the speakers she had brought with her. They had all been listening to it in the car earlier. She plugged it into the speakers and found the song quickly. She played it and within the time the song took to finish all of them were agreeing on it as their unified theme. Even the ones that didn't want a unified theme. Smiles were in place and they soon fell when a group of females walked down to the ring. Led by Maria. Several of the women in the ring looked on with hate toward 3 of the women following her. Former WWE divas. All dressed like skanks in the divas eyes. Brie looked at Maria and smiled toward her friend as she jumped down to join the knockouts. That evened out the teams. And Brie would rather be with a winning team than a loosing one. That and Shane would probably kill her if she went against him at this point. But she wasn't about to, she got what she wanted by being with him. Nikki watched her twin and shook her head. The divas were all standing now in the ring waiting for the knockouts to do something. Jessica looked down on them and smirked as her eyes landed on Angel Williams. She shook her head and slid out the opposite side of the ring and left the main arena with the others behind her through the seating.

"I hope she knows what she is doing." Nikki said quietly to Mickie.

"Me too, are you okay?"

"No, she turned on me, not just us, me!"

"We know, and for that she pays." Beth said and walked on. Lilian was standing there talking to Eve when she heard a squeal of laughter from a kid and looked up. Delilah was laughing as Matt Sanders picked her up. Apparently the guys had just got there. Matt Hardy was standing not three feet away from the little group talking to one of the other wrestlers when every head turned in Delilah's direction.

"Da…daddy" she giggled out looking at Matt. Jessicka Sullivan looked at her daughter eyes wide, she slid her eyes to meet her fiancé's and smiled at him. Matt held De close and Jessicka wrapped an arm around him, and then placed a kiss on her daughters head.

"You bitch…" Jeff grabbed his brothers arm and shoved him against the wall when he spoke and made to move toward Jessicka. Jessicka looked over and smirked. Matt would never be De's father, the only thing that bastard was, was a sperm donor. They all turned when Krystina who had been talking for about three months now raised her arms up to Jimmy and said up. Jessica had to laugh as he picked up her god daughter. Misty smiled and rolled her eyes. She would rather Krys go to Jimmy than a person she hated. Lucas was the next one they looked to. He looked up at his dad and said very clearly love you. Adam held his son tighter and smiled. Alyssa wrapped her arm around Adam and Lucas reached for her. Taking off guard as she took the child Adam smiled at the shocked look on Alyssa's face.

Brian, Johnny, and Zack were all standing together and it was obvious that they felt just a little left out of the whole thing. Although they had to smirk when Matt spoke up and Jessicka grinned.

"Oh hey you guys um, next week, ya'll are going to meet us in Vegas right?"

"Uhm.. Vegas?" Misty asked as she sat on the floor with Kirsten in her arms.

"Yeah Vegas." Jessica said from her spot beside Jimmy on the floor just beside the entrance to the catering area.

"Whoa… hold up. Why?" Jeff asked

"Because" Jessica, Jessicka, Jimmy, and Matt all said. Misty caught on first and her jaw dropped.

"You're not doing what I think you're doing!" She exclaimed.

"Depends, what do you think we're doing?" Jimmy grinned. Krys had started playing peek a boo with Jessica hiding behind Jimmy's shoulder. Misty was watching her daughter and talking to the man that was currently talking to her and laughing at Krys at the same time.

"You guys are getting married in Vegas aren't you?" John asked.

"Yeah, and only because we don't want to wait, and that way no one has to dress up." Matt said.

"Good I hate dresses!" Misty said

"If it weren't for the fact that it was my wedding dress the last dress I wore would've been burned just like the rest of the dresses I have ever worn. That way I never have to wear them again." Vanessa said grinning as she leaned against Jeff who was leaning against the wall. Jeff wrapped his arms around her and leaned his chin on her shoulder. Lilian walked out of the catering area and wasn't paying attention to where she was going and the others watched as she ran straight into Johnny. She looked up from her IPOD and her eyes met his. She swallowed hard.

"S..ss…sor…sorry" she stammered.

"It's okay." Johnny said. She was wearing jeans and the same red tank top that she had worn to the party a week ago. He moved to the side and let her pass. He watched her walk away and Brian hit him over the head.

"What the hell was that for?" The others laughed.

"You're staring holes into her ass dude."

"I wasn't looking at her ass." which was true. His eyes had been on her back. Where the tank top ran across the middle of her back. There was a trio of stars in a circle at just that point.

"He wasn't his eyes were on the tattoo." Zacky said. He had been watching his friend.

"Oh my god, Johnny, just go ask her out." Matt said. The girls all shook their heads and went back to talking. Johnny looked at his friend and then his gazed slid to the woman that was walking around the corner. Brian shoved Johnny in the same direction, and then shook his head. Johnny walked off only stopped when Kyra who was talking with her uncle Jeff, turned to look at Matt and tell him that he wasn't her father, John was. Then turn and run crying to her mom. Johnny continued to follow Lilian and when he caught up with her he bit his lip, not entirely sure what to say.

"Lilian…" She turned her blonde hair was falling out of the hair tie that it was in and there was a startled look in her eyes, at the sound of someone calling her name. The startled look turned to surprise to see that it was Johnny. She gave a small smile.

"Yeah?" she asked. She turned around to face him and took the earbuds out of her ears.

"Uh, yeah I was wondering…" Why was it so hard to ask out a person that you liked, when they were friends with your friends girlfriends… "If you wanted to go out sometime." he finished quickly. Lilian looked at him and smiled.

"I'd love to."

"Uhm, how about tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, alright" Lilian was grinning as she walked away, her music once again playing in her ears and she did everything in her power to keep from laughing as one of the Avenged Sevenfold songs Jessicka put on her IPOD began to play. She didn't remember the name of it, but she knew the words to it, so she softly began to sing along.

Sieze the day or die regretting the time you lost its empty and cold without you here too many people to ache over  
(Sieze the Day - Avenged Sevenfold)

That night the girls were all standing backstage waiting to go out. They had handed over the CD Change or Die was on and the tech was going to play it when the divas hit the stage to confront Brie and Maria for turning on them. Ashley nervously stood with them, Amy raised an eyebrow at the woman and finally asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, just…oh never mind." Ashley responded. She stood there in a pair of jeans and a hot pink t-shirt that said jaded across the front and had on sneakers. They had all talked to Chelsea and were told that they could go out in whatever they wanted seeing as none of them were fighting tonight. When she saw Randy walk towards them she took off toward him at a dead run grabbed the bag he was holding and took off in a whole other direction. Randy rolled his eyes and followed her.

"What the hell was that all about?" Lilian asked. She had a smile on her face and hadn't stopped smiling since earlier when Johnny had finally asked her out.

"Um, I don't know but whatever it is she has like ten minutes to get back here." Nikki said. She herself was nervous because she was calling out her sister and calling her out as soon as they hit the ring. The others knew that was why she wanted to be the one to speak tonight, so they were letting her. Jessicka was nervous as well but it had nothing to do with tonight. In just one week she was going to be Mrs. Sanders…she smiled at that and was drawn out of her little day dream when Misty spoke up.

"You know Jes, in a week we're still going to have a Jessica Sullivan hanging around." Vanessa laughed and the Jess's hit Misty simultaneously on the back of the head. But they did laugh.

"Yeah, hey how is that going to work out? I mean you're a Sullivan now, and go out to that name… and Jess goes out to DeLane…" Melina said.

"We already talked about it actually. I'm going out to the name Jessicka Shadows, and JD is still going out to DeLane…even though that isn't her last name anymore."

"Eventually after everything dies down I will change it however to Sullivan, since Jes here will no longer be using that… and Ashley's back." The whole group turned to look at her as she walked over. She had a weird look, almost one of disbelief on her face.

"Ashley…" Mickie started to say.

"I'm pregnant." Ashley said quietly. Jessicka's jaw dropped.

"I thought…." Jes started.

"So did I." Ashley responded. Suddenly the divas were all hugging and congratulating her. She accepted the congratulations and when the music hit she watched them go out. Vanessa turned and waved for her to follow but she shook her head no. She wasn't as stupid as people thought that she was. Vanessa nodded and headed out with the rest of the group.

LET'S GO!  
This is a battle call  
To one to all  
The opposition  
Who will take the fall

Are you sick of just getting by?  
Are you tired of the fucking crying?  
Are you looking for a better life?  
(Change or Die - Papa Roach)

Those that had done the math knew that even with Lilian fighting they were a diva shorter than the knockouts, and the knockouts were not all skinny little beanpoles like Angelina Love and Velvet Sky. They all walked in a giant group to the ring and grinned as they held the ropes for Jessica, who was the WWE Women's champion, and then Maryse who was the Divas champion. Once all of them were in the ring Jessica handed a microphone to Nikki. The others situated themselves around the inside of the ring just waiting for the knockouts to come out.

"Everyone knows that the divas have banded together to take on the knockouts, that invaded us three weeks back. Well all but two of us. That's why we're out here. Maria, Brie, any two of us tonight, against the two of you. You turned on us, and so you're going to have to pay."

Get Low Get Low then pick up Pick up  
Get Your Hands In The Air It's A Stick Up Stick Up  
Shake Your Tambourines move it quicker quicker  
I'm Shakin' Down The Town Get The Picture Picture  
Movin On The Floor Got To Love That  
How She Keep It goin' on Got To Love That  
To The Beat Like A Pro Know you Love That  
She Can Shake It To The Floor gotta Love That  
Get Your Ass On The Dance Floor,  
Dance On The Dance Floor  
Move Em Out The Way If They ain't doin it How You Want Yours  
You Ain't Got To Ask keep givin yours  
Don't Need My Permission Ya'll Heard What You Waitin For.  
(Tambourine - EVE)

Brie and Maria walked out leading all of the knockouts onto the stage. The fans booed and some cheered which you would think they wouldn't. Brie had a smirk on her face as she began to speak into a microphone.

"Aww come on Nikki, you knew it was coming. Too bad that you chose the loosing side. Isn't it a wonder that two divas chose the Knockouts over you, and why three of the current knockouts are former divas?"

"Their choice was made before the attack on us divas was made! So that has nothing to do with this here and now." Nikki yelled into the microphone.

"Yeah, well it also looks like you're a diva short than us."

"Doesn't mean we still can't beat your asses to the ground." Mickie replied. Everyone turned when music began to play. Jaws hit the ground as Gail Kim walked out with a third microphone in her hand. She was grinning as she shoved through the knockouts and walked halfway down the ramp. Chelsea Matthews was walking behind her. And spoke into the microphone that was in her hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like you all to help me welcome back to the WWE GAIL KIM!!!" Cheers went up in the arena and the knockouts all had the same shocked expression on their faces.

"That's right I'm back and I will do anything to help the divas take out the bitches that make up the knockouts!" Gail said and dropped the microphone and walked to the ring where the divas willingly held the ropes open for her to enter. They all hugged her but they didn't take their eyes off the knockouts either. The other women started toward the ring and the divas all took a stand ready to fight. Shane McMahon walked out and called them off, not letting them attack. He directed them backstage and out of the arena to a group of cars that was waiting for them. The divas headed backstage once the others were gone.

Kids ran to parents and those that couldn't walk were handed over to the ones that reached for them. Jessica took Trinity from Heather and held her little girl close. Jimmy was holding Faith, so she walked over and kissed her other baby on the forehead. Jimmy placed a kiss on her forehead when she looked up at him and smiled. Brooklyn gave her mom a hug and then walked over to take Krys from Misty so that she could hold Katlyn. The whole group stood there and the other divas were chatting with them. They were all having a good time and laughing. Jessica looked up for a moment from her daughter and poked John in the side and pointed to where Amy was holding Brianne and Dave Batista had his arms wrapped around Amy's waist. John raised an eyebrow and Misty followed the direction of his gaze. She shook her head and turned away so they wouldn't see that she was trying not to laugh. They had all been waiting for that one to happen. Seeing as the two had been flirting with each other for a while now. They were all headed out in various directions. Jess was putting Faith in the car on one side and Jimmy was helping with Trinity. Beside them Misty and John were piling their kids in their SUV. Jessicka was tossing bags in the trunk of her car and Matt had put Delilah in her car seat. Vanessa and Jeff had gotten the twins in the car and Brooklyn was curled up asleep in their car as well. Amy and Dave had already left with Brie. John would have her next weekend. But it wasn't like he didn't see her everyday anyway. Lilian had taken off to go shopping with Nikki and Brie. It may be late but the store that they wanted to go to was staying open late for them. Ashley and Randy had left to go call Bob and let him know that he was going to be a grandpa…again. They all turned when someone shouted.

"Jessicka Nikole Sullivan! Misty Noel Lawson!" Jessicka and Misty looked up and saw Matt walking straight towards them. Misty was thinking what the hell mother fucker knows that is so not my name anymore. John and Matt stepped up beside them and Jessica, Jimmy, Jeff, and Vanessa all stepped over as well.

"What the hell do you want you bastard?" Jessicka said. She had started to shake. Matt put a hand on her arm to calm her but she pulled back away from his touch and stepped up.

"You let her call that son of a bitch dad, and you Misty letting her say what she did."

"Be a man and fucking deal with it." Jessicka said getting in his face.

"I expect you to correct her! Both of you."

"You didn't want Kyra, then so what's the difference if she calls John dad and not you. At least he cares about her. You on the other hand can burn in hell for the rest of eternity!" Misty yelled. The tears fell but John didn't step forward, he didn't want hit.

"I want you to…"

"You can't make demands, of her, or me." Jessicka yelled "You are nothing but a fucking deadbeat dad. You didn't want Kyra, and you walked on Delilah. The only reason you want any say now is because we found two wonderful men to take care, of us, and the kids. You ever tell me how to raise my daughter again so help me god I will destroy you." Jessicka turned to walk back to her car.

"Bitch" Matt yelled and his fist came two inches from the back of her head. The reason it didn't connect was because Matt Sanders had grabbed his wrist instinctively. He hadn't been the only one expecting it to happen either because John stepped up too. Matt twisted Matt's arm back behind his back and pinned him against a car.

"Don't ever talk that way to her again. And don't ever try to hit my woman again. I can only take so much from assholes like you. Get over yourself, and leave us all alone. Because so help me god, I will stand back and laugh when Jessicka tears you apart." Matt let go of the man that thought he was all that and then some, and walked back to his friends, and family. He took Jessicka's hand and walked her to their car. He opened the door and she, still shaking, got in. She turned to look in the backseat and saw Delilah was still asleep.

"Mommy…" she turned when she heard her other daughter say her name. She had forgotten that she was still there. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah baby I'm going to be just fine. We're all just going to be just fine." Matt slid behind the wheel telling her that the guys where going to follow, and meet them at the hotel. Jessicka nodded and sighed. She turned on the CD player in the car as soon as the car was started and slipped in one of her CD's. She turned the volume up and rolled her window down. She turned back to the CD player and turned it to song ten. Matt shook his head as the words of the song blasted out of the stereo and out of Jessicka's lips.

So fuckin' blow those words out the back of your head,  
I've heard it all and I'm done with that shit,  
You tell me lies, and you get what you get,  
so blow those fuckin' words out the back of your head.

Oh my god did you just hear  
lies are coming back in style?  
Oh my god this seems so real that they find you,  
and confine you

So shut your mouth, we've heard it all.  
Hypocrite's and critics all  
can fuck off we do this for our souls,  
our souls.  
(Blow - Atreyu)

Somehow miraculously Delilah didn't wake up until they got to the hotel. Jessicka had calmed down to the point where she was able to at least look like nothing had happened as she carried her duffel bag, the diaper bag and held Graces' hand as they walked into the hotel. When they got checked in and headed up to her room she traded Matt the bags for Delilah and held her baby girl close. She whispered in her daughters ear that she loved her. Then she knelt down so she was level with Grace and pulled her to her as well and held both her girls until the elevator stopped on the seventh floor and they all go tout and walked to the room. As they were entering it Jessicka smiled at Ashley who was walking our of the room next to the one they were entering. She handed Delilah to Matt and Grace walked in and climbed up on one of the beds and grabbed a book out of her backpack.

"Ashley, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ashley stopped startled and Randy who had just walked out of the room stopped dead in his tracks.

"Uh yeah, sure"

"Um I just wanted to say, that you know I really don't hate you. It's just a bad habit from forever ago and you really are a great person."

"Um…"

"And I really apreciate that you care about all of our feelings and I really didn't mean anything by what I said two years ago. That was just a really bad time for all of us and I just wanted to know if we could be friends?"

"What you said two years ago…Oh that, and it's okay, and I would like to be friends."

"Good, then you'll go out with me, Misty, Vanessa, Alyssa, Heather, Kate, and Lilian tonight? You won't be the only one not drinking, I mean JD gave it up so you won't feel out of place…"

"I'd love to what time?" well it's about nine now so how's ten sound, gives me time to find the others and gives all of us time to get ready."

"Okay, sounds like a plan to me. See you in an hour."


	20. Chapter 20

**Unexpected Surprises****(This chapter is dedicated to JC, for her loyal support through out the trilogy. And girl, this is no where near over.)**

Lilian walked into the club that night side by side with Vanessa. She was smiling but had told the other woman that she considered a friend that she was a little nervous about the fact that Johnny had finally asked her out. Vanessa had told her not to worry everything was going to be fine. Their group found a table and all of them sat down. Vanessa and the others were laughing as Jessicka defended her words against Jessica. She had told the other woman that she wanted to forget about her dumb fuck ex-husband and planned on getting piss ass drunk. A waitress walked over and they all ordered their drinks. Misty ordered a double shot of crown, and a beer, Jessicka ordered a double shot of tequila and a beer, Vanessa ordered a Smirnoff Ice triple black, Lilian ordered a beer, Ashley got a diet coke, and Jessica got a diet Pepsi. Heather, Kate, and Alyssa all had Smirnoff Ice's as well. They all sat there quietly and waited for their drinks to arrive. The girls all got their shots, and downed them at the same time. Then they took their beers, Smirnoff's, and sodas and toasted each other.

"Ladies this is definitely a night to remember. It's our first night out in forever just us women, without the drama, and the lies and the bullshit. Just us, nothing standing in our way to our dreams, and for most of us our pasts are behind us."

"With new friendships, and old friends." Kate said.

"Not allowing the past to judge the present." Heather said smiling. Jessica nodded in agreement.

"And best of all to new beginnings. With true friends, and even better, truer loves." Jessicka said smiling.

"I'll drink to that." The girls all chorused and saluted one another with their drinks before taking a drink. Jessica was smiling at her friends.

"You guys this is awesome, everything about tonight, except this fucking music is great."

"Yeah I agree what the hell is with the music?" Ashley piped up. They all looked at one another and Jessica grabbed a pen out of her purse and ripped a piece of paper out of her little note pad. Together they wrote down a list of songs that they could handle and Jessicka who was already into her second beer got up and walked it over to the DJ. She came back five minutes later with a smirk on her face.

"What did you do Sullivan?"

"Nothing Mist…"

"You did something Jessicka." Ashley said trying not to laugh.

"Alright I added like three more songs to the list. One for Jessica, one for Misty, and one for Alyssa."

"Should we be scared?" Alyssa asked

"Nope"

The Next Morning--- Jessica DeLane's hotel room

Jessica woke up slowly hearing the cry of one of her daughters. She raised her head off her pillow and looked around. Ashley was the only other person awake and she had gotten to the playpen first. Jessica swung her legs over the edge of the bed and felt her foot brush against something. She looked down and shook her head. She finally took a quick look around the room and saw that the girls had all passed out in her room. She raised an eyebrow at Ashley and shook her head. Carefully she stepped around her friends and picked up the baby that was crying.

"Jimmy took Brooklyn down to get something to eat, he thought he would stop by the room and see if any of us were awake and wanted food, obviously he dropped the babies off for you."

"How sweet" Jessica muttered sarcastically and walked to the mini fridge and grabbed a bottle out of it. She tossed on to Ashley and then grabbed a second one for herself. They sat there one of them on the bed, the other in a chair, talking as their friends slept off the night of drinking. Jessica smirked when Misty was the first awake and the first to puke her guts out in the bathroom. She had laid Trinity on the bed and gotten up and grabbed her bottle of Tylenol and seven cokes out of the mini fridge. She handed over the coke and three Tylenol to Misty as the woman walked out of the bathroom. Misty gave a weak smile and thanked her friend. Ashley had a phone to her ear and was telling John that his wife was awake. She hung up and announced that John was on his way down with clothes for her. Misty nodded and sat on the floor leaning up against the bed that she had slept in front of. She looked around at all of her friends and sighed. Heather was curled up in the chair and Kate was laying at the foot of the bed. Ashley was holding Faith, and Jessicka was curled up on the floor in front of the dresser. Lilian was practically laying under the table. They were all passed out still. Misty stood and straightened her skirt and answered the door. She smiled at her husband who led the kids in. Kyra was carrying a diaper bag and so was Xavier.

"We were on our way down to get some breakfast. Get dressed, and come with us please?" John asked his wife. Misty nodded, and went into the bathroom grabbing a quick shower. She walked out five minutes later dressed and looking a little bit better. She raised an eyebrow as Jessicka stood from where she was sitting and walked into the bathroom Misty had just vacated. Misty picked up one of the girls carriers and followed John out of the room.

"Ow" Lilian muttered as she sat up and knocked her head on the table. Ashley and Jessica laughed. Lilian flipped them off and grabbed the can of coke Jessica offered. She took the Tylenol as well. She tossed back the Tylenol and chugged the coke. Jessica came out of the bathroom with a towel around herself and started going through Jessica's bags. She found a t-shirt and a pair of shorts that she had put in there the night before and went back into the bathroom to change. She came out moments later barefoot and brushing her hair.

"Feel better?" Jessica asked grinning.

"Yeah, uh what the hell did I drink last night?"

"Tequila"

"That explains it." Jessicka muttered than sat down beside Jessica on the bed. She leaned back against the wall. Twenty minutes later Heather and Kate woke up and they were both more disorientated than the others had been. The hotel room door was open because the guys had all been in and out of the room, since the women had woke up. Brooklyn was sitting on the floor holding Faith and Jimmy had just gotten back with Matt from running and getting the other women that had just woke up food. Ashley sat there eating with her legs crossed in front of her and her food on her lap. Randy was sitting beside her and Jessica was sitting on the bed still beside Jessicka and Jimmy. They spent the entire day doing nothing. Just hanging out in the hotel room. All of them. Around four o'clock the girls all headed up to where Lilian and Eve's room was and started getting her ready for her date with Johnny.

Lilian stood looking in the mirror at her reflection. Misty had done her hair. And she was staring at herself in a pair of low rise jeans, a black heart t-shirt and sneakers. She had opted to not go too dressy. She pulled on her denim jacket and smiled as she hugged her friends. When the knock at the door sounded Lilian bit her lip and looked at the others. Jessicka shoved her to the door and grinned as her friend opened the door. Lilian smiled at Johnny who stood there in a black Motley Crue t-shirt and jeans. He reached for her hand and she took it. Together they walked down the hall, hand in hand. Jessicka leaned against the door frame and watched them walk away. She smiled.

"Have fun you two!" Misty shouted out the door and down the hallway, causing the others in the room to laugh. Lilian and Johnny kept walking but none of them missed the hand gesture from Lilian. Eve stood there in shock, and so did the others.

"So where are we going, other than your concert that is." Lilian asked.

"I figured I would take you to get something to eat first, just this little diner that the guys and I happened onto last year." As they left the hotel Johnny opened the door to the passenger side of the car that he had rented and waited for her to get in. She thanked him as he shut the door and walked around the car and slid in behind the wheel. They drove to the diner and Lilian smiled when she saw that he hadn't been lying it was a diner, not a restaurant. She hated when guys said that they were going to a diner and ended up at a restaurant. As they walked in she could smell the food. She loved places like this. And you could tell that it was a little mom and pop diner too. There weren't many of them left. They found a table and sat down. Johnny secretly hoping she would order something other than a salad, and Lilian hoping that he wasn't expecting her to order a salad. When they got their menus Lilian looked it over and smiled.

"So, I know I probably shouldn't bring the others into this, but how many of the girls are going to be there tonight?" Lilian asked.

"Just the Jess's and you. The others are babysitting." Lilian laughed and nodded. She expected the Jess's, and she was glad that was all there was. The waiter came back and asked if they were ready to order. They nodded and Johnny let Lilian order first.

"I'll have the mushroom Swiss burger, with fries and a mountain dew."

"and the usual for you Johnny?" The seventeen year old waitress asked. Johnny nodded and she walked away to come back a moment later with their drinks.

"The usual?" Lilian asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well me and the guys come here a lot."

"Ah, so what is the usual?"

"Mushroom Swiss burger with jalapeño peppers and extra cheese, no tomato." Johnny said grinning.

"Jalapeno peppers?"

"Yeah, it's good."

"I'll take your word for it." The two chatted for the next twenty minutes while they waited for their food. They ate in semi silence and by the time Johnny paid the check, Lilian was readily anticipating the concert. They got to the arena and were met by the rest of the guys and the Jess's. Who had apparently just got there as well. Lilian was walking with Johnny's arm around her waist and her arm around his. Jessicka nudged Matt in the ribs when he started to say something about it. He shut up immediately and said not a word. Johnny said hi to the guys and that was about it. They knew that he had planned on ignoring them until about an hour before the concert. Although they still had to go through sound check and all that fun shit.

It was time for the concert and Lilian and the other two were sitting cross-legged on the floor out of the way backstage, where they would be able to watch the concert and talk with out the hassle of all the fans and the crowd. It was a blessing to them, because the few people that had already seen them when they were outside had recognized them as divas. The guys were grabbing guitars and getting wired and everything else and they could all hear the screaming from the fans chanting SEVENFOLD. The girls blew the guys kisses as they walked on stage. Immediately Jessica turned to Lilian.

"Spill" she demanded as Matt played the beginning of Critical Acclaim on the piano. Lilian shook her head no but there was a grin on her face.

"Come on Lil!"

"No"

"Wow JD I don't think she's gonna tell us…"

"I guess we either get it out of Johnny later, or we tickle it out of her now."

"Okay, okay, sheesh you two."

"Well where'd he take you to eat?"

"Just this little diner about twenty minutes away." they listened to the music for a moment and somehow all three of them were singing along. Jessicka didn't forget about the conversation though.

"And he just spent like what three hours with you…"

"We talked, discovered that we have a lot in common. Well more than we thought we did. Made plans for after the show." Jessica raised an eyebrow at that one.

"So this is an all night date?"

"Not like that, but yeah." They quit talking and watched the guys perform onstage. Jessica jumped when she heard the opening of Demons. The other two laughed at her and still they sang along and enjoyed the show.

They were waiting for the guys to finish changing when Jessica's cell phone went off. She looked at it and raised an eyebrow, this was the second time in two days that this number had called her phone. This time she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Jessica DeLane?"

"Yea…"

"This is Dr. Mark Jacobson at Connecticut memorial…"

"Connecticut memorial… why are you calling me?"

"We have a Missy DeLane here, she was in a really bad car accident, you're the only person on her contact list. You're her daughter correct?"

"Yea, I am but I'm not speaking with her…"

"I'm afraid that that doesn't matter, see your mother is dying. And as far as she has stated in anything, and the will that she had her lawyer bring in, you're the only beneficiary."

"What the hell?!"

"JD is something wrong?" Lilian asked she was of course ignored.

"Are you sure?" Jessica said into the phone.

"Yes, you and someone named Brooklyn."

"Uh…"

"How soon can you get here?"

"Tomorrow…"

"We'll call if there is any change in your mother's condition." the doctor hung up the phone and looked toward the room where Missy DeLane lay dying, and sighed, at least the girl was going to come as soon as she could. The only thing is he didn't know how much time her mother had.

"JD?" Jessicka asked.

"My mom is in the hospital, dying."

"Jesus, are you gonna be okay?" Lilian asked.

"Yeah, but I gotta fly out there, me and Brook, I should probably take Jennifer…"

"You know I can watch the twins, or take them to my moms, she loves the two of them."

"Thanks, Jes, that would be greatly appreciated." Johnny, Matt, Brian, Zacky and Jimmy walked out and saw the somber looks on the girls faces.

"Is everything okay out here?" Jimmy asked quietly.

"I have to fly to Connecticut tonight Jimmy."

"I'll come with you."

"No, just me, Brook, and Jenni."

"Okay, you'll call?"

"Yeah I promise." Jessica wrapped her arms around Lilian and Jessicka and hugged them both before turning again to Jimmy. She held him tight not wanting to let go. "I Love you James Sullivan" she whispered to him. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too Jessica DeLane" He responded. They pulled apart and Jessica turned to Lilian,

"You better have fun on the rest of your date tonight. That's an order." Jessica said and grabbed the keys that Jessicka handed her. She already had her cell phone out and was calling Jeff. He would have Brook ready to go by the time that she got to the hotel. She then called Jenni as she climbed behind the wheel of the car she and Jessicka had drove there.

"Well you heard the woman, you two have to finish your date, leave the worrying to the rest of us." Jessicka said as she took Matt's hand. Lilian and Johnny nodded and the two of them made their way out of the arena. The others following.

"You know I think he really likes her." Brian commented as they watched the two of them walk off together.

"Yeah and she really does like him." Jessicka said. The five of them laughed and headed out as well.

Johnny pulled into the parking lot of an ice cream place and the two of them got out. Lilian laughed as he stepped in a puddle and he just shook his head and cussed that his show was wet now. It had rained during the concert. Lilian just took his hand and the two of them walked in. Lilian got a triple scoop hot fudge Sunday made with peanut butter and chocolate and strawberry cheese cake ice cream and Johnny got a three scoop vanilla, mint chocolate chip, reeses cup ice cream Sunday. They found a table and sat down. They sat there in silence, and neither one of them was phased when a few fans asked for her autograph or his. With maybe three interruptions they had a great time. They talked about the show, and he asked her what her favorite performance had been and she pretended to have to think really hard about it for a moment.

"I would most definitely have to say Demons." She said after a minute. "Although to completely honest with you if it were for the fact that Jessicka and Jessica took the liberty of putting all of your guys' stuff on my IPOD then I most likely would have only ever heard of two of your guys' songs, luckily for the Jess's though it turns out I like the music." Johnny grinned and shook his head. She was definitely an awesome person. After sitting there and talking for an hour after finishing their ice cream they headed back to the hotel.

Jessica was sitting on a plane with her sister and daughter. Brook was sitting in between the two sisters. She wasn't sure why her mom was making her come, but she didn't argue, because she knew that her mom didn't want to go either. Shortly after take off Brooklyn fell asleep and Jessica looked over at Jenni.

"So why do you think she put me and Brook in the will, knowing that I fucking hate her?"

"I have no goddamn clue, but I can tell this whole thing pisses you off."

"It does seriously. I'm getting married in five days, and now I have this to deal with. I swear it's not like the woman has that much to offer us. She was an alcoholic, and I think she still does… did drugs."

"I don't know her Jess, but maybe there was a reason behind it, maybe she had something specific she wanted you to have, I don't know, I only met the woman once, and I didn't get a good impression of her."

"Yeah no shit." with that they sat there quietly the rest of the flight. When the plane landed Brook was already awake and ready to get off the plane. When they walked off the plane, a few people recognized the twins and asked for their autographs, but they just smiled and signed stuff for the people. They all three carried their over night bags and headed to the rental car agency to rent a car. They were shocked stupid when Stephanie stopped them as they started to walk in.

"Hey John and Misty called, I have a car you guys can use while you're here. You can stay with me too. Paul's on the road and I have to take care of the kids, and Chelsea seems to have everything under control, so follow me."

"Uhm, okay." Jessica and Jenni said. They followed Stephanie, who had hugged Brooklyn and taken her hand. Jennifer turned and looked at Jessica.

"For twelve years she was Aunt Steph to Brook, her and Linda, and Vince told her that she was family still no matter what."

"Oh" Jennifer said. They stopped at Stephanie's and then Jessica and Brooklyn went to the hospital on their own, they would go back later with Jenni. Jessica drove the now unfamiliar streets of Connecticut and to the hospital, managing not to get lost. They walked into the hospital and Brook grabbed Jessica's hand and they walked up to where Jessica had been told to go. When they walked onto the floor it was silent and they could hear the beep of monitors coming from the rooms. They walked to the nurses station and Jess gave them her name and they showed her to the room where her mother was. Dr. Jacobson was making a few observations and shaking his head. Jessica saw her mother hooked up to machines and other various pieces of equipment and sighed. So this was how it was going to end.

"Dr. Jacobson?" the man turned and nodded. She followed him out into the hall where he told her what had happened to her mother, and she stared at him in disbelief.

"Wait… she was hit by a drunk driver, are you sure she wasn't the drunk driver that hit someone?"

"There was no trace of any alcohol or illegal substances in her system."

"I'm sorry that's just hard to believe."

"Well from the way your acting you haven't spoken to her in a while."

"Not since about maybe a month and a half ago."

"Yes, well she entered an AA group, and apparently from what her friends have told me a NA group as well. She has been clean for about six months. But there is no way that I can share any information about your mothers condition with them because they are not on the form. I know this is hard for you and your daughter, but the woman is dying."

"Of all the times to fucking…I swear to god the woman loves to mess…I'm sorry" she said when she saw the look on the doctors face.

"You can go in and sit with her if you like. She's woken up twice, but the internal bleeding can't be repaired and she's going to die." Jessica stared after the doctor and sighed. She took Brook's hand and walked into the room. She had Brook sit in a chair and looked down at the woman that she used to call Mom. She looked pitiful just laying there unconscious. Shaking her head she brushed a strand of hair out of the woman's face. She walked out of the room and asked if Cell Phones were allowed in the rooms. The doctor nodded that it was okay and she called Jimmy. He answered on the first ring and she told him everything. By the time that she had hung up she was in tears and so emotionally unstable that she had to call Stephanie and Jenni. The two headed over and when they got there Jenni wrapped an arm around Jessica's shoulders and Stephanie took Brook down to the cafeteria. Jessica and Jennifer were standing by the bed when the line went flat. They stepped back and watched as the doctors came in and the nurses shooed them out. They watched thru the glass window as the doctors tried to revive their mother, and then as the doctor pronounced her dead. Jessica showed only a little emotion as they wheeled the gurney that they put her mother on out of the room and down the hall. Brooklyn and Stephanie looked up from the cookies that they were eating when Jessica and Jennifer walked into the room. They looked more like twins now than they ever had. Both in jeans and a long sleeved shirt with the same grim expression on their faces. The only difference to them was their eyes and hair. Although on both women their brown roots were showing. Jessica sat down beside Brook and Jenni sat down next to Stephanie.

"Are you two gonna be okay?"

"I just watched my mother die…what the hell kind of question is that? She was trying to change her life. She was clean! Dammit Steph she'd been clean for six months." The frustration showed through on her face as the sun shined down through the sky light in the cafeteria. It was going on nine in the morning. No that wasn't right they were four hours ahead of California, it was going on one pm. Jessica laid her head on the table and Brook laid her hand on her moms hair. A doctor walked over followed by a man in a suit.

"Ms. DeLane…?" Jessica looked up at the suit and glared, couldn't they leave her in peace right now.

"What?"

"Your mother's will." He handed her the folder and walked away. Jessica flipped it open and her jaw dropped as she read it.

'…To my daughter Jessica, I know it will not make up for the past, but I leave everything that I own to her and her daughter Brooklyn. In the desk that is in my living room there is a letter to her, it explains everything that I could never tell her.'

Jessica looked up at the others and they all got up and went to the doors. They were going straight to the house, they all wanted to see what this letter said. The woman had been insane to leave anything to Jessica, knowing damned well that it was probably going to be sold as soon as possible. It took them twenty minutes to get to the house that had so many bad memories for Jessica. She stood there looking up at the house from the sidewalk and sighed. This was the last time that she was going to walk into this house. She walked up and as if she had only lived here yesterday reached up onto the top of the wood pillar where it was flat and met the roof grabbed the hide a key. She unlocked the door and as they walked in she flipped on the light switch, like she had every night when she had come home. She hadn't been expecting it to be as clean as it was. And it reeked of bleach. The smell of cigarettes was gone, as she walked through the house to the living room in the back she noticed a lot of things had changed. The liquor cabinet was empty, the kitchen was clean, and there weren't any take out boxes all over the place. Even the carpets had been ripped up and new put down. She walked into the living room and to the desk that she had sat at late so many times to high to do her homework. Shaking the nauseating feelings from her head she opened the desk and closed her eyes. This had always been where she kept her stash. She opened her eyes and the only thing in the drawer was an envelope with her name on it and a notebook lay underneath. She took the letter out and began to read it.

Jessica, I am sorry for the way things were between us. I was never the mother that you needed me to be. I never got the chance to apologize to you if you are reading this. I should've told you when you were little that you had a twin sister. I Should have told you about her, and your father. Maybe if I had things would be a little different. I am sorry that you had to live the way you did when you were a teenager. I blame myself, and wish now that I hadn't done those things. I know you most likely won't believe this, but I quit everything that hurt us. That tore us apart as a family. I blame the way you are on me, and I am glad that you have been able to over come your demons. Take care of yourself and your beautiful little girls. I found your notebook when I was cleaning out your old room, most of your stuff is still there, what was salvageable that is, and I want you to have the diamond drop earrings that you loved so much when you were little, they were your grandmothers.

I want Brooklyn to share all your old toys that were hidden away in the attic with her little sisters. I put them in the spare room. Please do not just through stuff away, sell the house, if you want, but please go through everything before you sell it. I never threw any of your things away, other than your old clothes. I am sorry that I never got to tell this to you face to face, when you were old enough to remember, but I Love You, and I am proud of you.

Please one more thing, try to make things right with your sister. I never did with mine and I regret it now. My love to all of your girls. Tell your sister that I am sorry I split the two of you up.

Love, Mom

Jessica finished reading the letter out loud and tears were falling from her eyes. There was no way in hell that she was going to be able to go through any of the stuff in the house right now. It was going to be too painful. She looked at Jennifer and with a heavy heart she pulled her into a hug. Brooklyn was holding onto Stephanie's hand and watched as her aunt and mom cried together. What she herself remembered of her grandmother she hated, but her mom had always told her stories of when she was a little girl. When her mom had loved her. She had been seven when all the drugs and alcohol had come into the house. Her mom had told her that her grandmother had used to love her. Brooklyn walked over to her mom and aunt and hugged them. A phone ringing shattered the silence in the room and Jessica pulled her phone out of her back pocket and wiped the tears from her face.

"Hey Jimmy."

"I was just calling to see if everything was okay."

"Yeah, no, I don't know. I'm just a little dazed right now. My mom died I got here before she did though."

"I'm sorry"

"I just wish I hadn't started yelling at her when I saw her a month and a half ago."

"Hey well we're all headed out to do a show in New York on Friday, you want us to stop in Connecticut?"

"Yeah, um Jessicka, and Misty can give you the directions to Stephanie's house. They know how to get here. Jimmy she was clean. She was fucking clean and I went off on her and didn't give her a chance. And I'm sorry I'm going off on you now and you don't deserve it either."

"It's okay Jess, I hate to cut this short but I have to go, I'll see you in a few days."

"Okay"

"Uh Jes wants to know if you want the twins out there?"

"No, if her mom will watch them for me until I get back to California it'd be nice."

"Alright I'll let her know. Love ya"

"Back at ya sexy" Jessica said before hanging up the phone. She was a little bit happier after talking to Jimmy and she knew it showed, because as they walked out of the house and she locked the door. She didn't even hesitate to pocket the key. She did however stop dead in her tracks when she found herself staring at a blonde version of her mother. She stood there for a second and just stared.

"Aunt Kimberly?"

"Jessi…"

"Yeah, oh my god I haven't seen you since I was seven." Jessica ran to her aunt and hugged her. When she pulled back she smiled.

"Where's your mom, I wanted to talk to her."

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"She died, I'm surprised the hospital didn't call you I left your number, or the one that I remembered anyways. But they could've looked you up…"

"They didn't call, and when did she?"

"Today"

"Oh hunny I'm sorry."

"Yeah, so am I. Aunt Kim, this is my daughter Brooklyn, and my twin sister Jennifer. That's my friend Stephanie."

"You have a daughter…"

"I have three."

"Oh"

"Yeah, so uh anyway, we were just leaving…"

"Yeah, I guess I'll be on my way too." Kim said and walked back down to a black car that was on the curb. Jenni looked at Jess and raised her eyebrow. Jess shook her head and walked down to the car. They all got in and headed back to Stephanie's.

"Hey mom, can I go see Grandma Linda?"

"Yeah sweetie we can take you over there if you want."

"Can I spend the night?"

"IF she says yes."

"She already did."

"Steph what the hell?"

"Well mom stopped by the hospital and well yeah."

"oh, okay." They stopped at Stephanie's and grabbed Brook's bag and then headed over to Linda and Vince's. When they got there Jess was a little happier, she was going to see Jimmy tomorrow or the day after and she was with her oldest daughter at the moment. They were laughing as they walked into the foyer of the McMahon house. Linda was all smiles and said nothing about Jennifer and Jessica being there together.

"Okay this is a little weird."

"What is Jenn?"

"Being in my bosses house."

"They're family, you'll get used to it."

Two days later Jessica was sitting alone at the airport waiting for Jimmy's plane to get in. He had called and told her when he was getting in. She smiled when she saw the plane land and stood up and leaning against a pillar she watched for him. She saw her friends first and had to laugh as Randy and Jessicka were bickering about something. It was definitely good to see her friends again. Grace ran up to her and hugged her. She smiled as she hugged the girl back. When she looked up her smile grew. Jimmy walked to her and she let herself be wrapped in his arms. Together hand in hand they walked outside. Jessica looked back once and shook her head when she saw that even Lilian had come and she had her arm around Johnny, who from the look of it had his arm around her too. She made a comment about it to Jimmy. He said nothing just kept walking.

"So um I thought you guys could all help me go through the stuff at my mom's." Jessica said as they all stood there waiting for the parents to get kids in cars.

"Uh sure, can we order pizza or something when we get there, I'm hungry." Zack said. They all laughed and Jess nodded. She looked at Jessicka and smiled. Matt and Jes and De were riding with her and Jimmy in Stephanie's SUV. When they got to the house. Jessica sat there and watched as the neighbors stared. The others had dropped off the kids at Linda's and Stephanie, Kat and her friends were babysitting. Jessica slipped out from behind the wheel of the vehicle she had been driving and headed up the front steps. The others followed. Jessica unlocked the door and walked in.

She sighed and pulled her phone out and dialed the number to the local pizza place, found a pen in the kitchen, and wrote down the address for Zack and made him order the pizza's. Once that was done they sat down on the floor in the living room and started going through the shelves and cabinets that were in the room. A few of the others had wondered into the kitchen to clean some plates and glasses. Misty washed the kitchen table off, it may have all already been clean, but they re cleaned them anyway. Forty five minutes later they had made their way into the living room and the door bell rang. Jessica passed over her share of the money and so did everyone else, and Johnny and Zack went to the door and got everything. They made their way back in the kitchen and the others grabbed boxes and two liters, as Randy and Ashley sat the plates in a stack on one of the counters and grabbed one of the roles of paper towels that they had brought with. It took them the rest of the day but through laughter and tears Jessica was able to finish going through the house. When they left Jessica was ready to pick up Brooklyn and head to New York with the guys. She hadn't been there in two years, and now that she thought about it, she really missed the streets that she had used to call home for so long. Although she wouldn't trade California or her life now for anything, not even to live in New York again.

They made it through the next two days and finally found themselves in Vegas. The Jess's all smiles and the others were all still in disbelief. The two of them were changing and both had smiles on their faces. It was going to be somewhat hilarious to see this because even though it was a wedding Jessica was wearing black, but she had already told Jimmy this, he said he didn't care, as long as she married him. She had kissed him and said nothing short of her dying would stop that from happening. Now standing in front of a mirror in a room full of women wearing jeans and various tanks, halters, and t-shirts she looked at herself. She wore an off the shoulder black top with a black flowing see through fabric flowing over the front of the shirt, she had on a pair of dark blue denim skinny jeans, and a pair of black open toe heels. Jessicka stood beside her in a white corset, a black mini skirt, and white open toe heels. They smiled at one another and laughed when the others started to applaud as they turned around in front of them. Both women had very little makeup on and Jessicka's hair was pulled back with two little clips to keep it from falling in her face, and Jessica's hair which was considerably shorter and only fell to her shoulders was pulled back in a half pony and there was a flower that Brooklyn had given her in the hair tie.

Jimmy and Matt were both nervous and the other guys just rolled their eyes. They were waiting on the girls to come out. When a flood of women walked out to the chapel they smiled and each man took his place beside his woman, except obviously Brian and Zack, who felt so out of place that it wasn't funny, but they were acting as best men for their two friends so they stayed with Jimmy and Matt. The two women started forward together and Matt and Jimmy smiled at the loves of their lives. The ceremony went by quickly and Jessicka and Matt were the first to say I do. Then the preacher turned to Jessica and Jimmy.

"James Sullivan do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, through sickness and health, until death do you part?"

'I do" when the preacher repeated the vows for Jessica she smiled as she spoke.

"I do"

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husbands and wives. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Matthew Sanders, and Mr. and Mrs. James Sullivan. You gentlemen may now kiss your brides." The others cheered and when the kisses ended their friends rushed forward and hugged and congratulated them. Jessica spotted Brooklyn and laughed when her daughter came over and hugged her. She smiled when Brook hugged Jimmy too. They turned as Delilah laughed and reached for Matt. Grace even hugged him.

"Okay I know you hate pictures Jessica but get over it." Misty yelled and she made Jessica and Jimmy stand still for the picture, and then shoved Brooklyn into the picture and Vanessa and Ashley handed the twins to Jess and Jimmy. They shook their heads and a moment later Misty snapped the most perfect picture. She then made Jessicka and Matt get their picture taken. Then doing the same thing got one with the happy couple and the kids. Delilah clung to Matt. That made Jessicka smile.

Later that night they were all out eating and having a good time, just celebrating. When their good time was interrupted. Vanessa's mouth thinned as she watched former WWE diva Christy Hemme walk over to them. Jessica's hand fisted underneath Jimmy's and Misty sat in her seat properly so she could move quicker. Glancing down the table John saw that all the females eyes were hard and most of them were poised to fight. Jessicka was already standing.

**A/N: **_6869_ before this A/N and that doesn't count the title of the chapter which at this point hasn't been added. Jesus it took me forever (pun intended) to write this. You better enjoy it. Hehe CLIFFY's FUCKING ROCK!!! Okay so yeah uhm I know some of this was totally unexpected but that's so me. **LUVS HUGS KISSES && DEATH BATS - love Jessi**


	21. Chapter 21

**So yeah I was going to go to sleep, but my brother showed up about 1:15 this morning so here I am sitting on the couch typing this as he plays Final Fantasy X. Yeah I know I'm wondering what he is doing here too, but WTF eva. Anyways so I'm starting this chapter now, since earlier I was going to do it got depressed, and thought about writing, then decided to make some absolutely fucking gorgeous banners, and write a few songs. So yeah on to the actual writing part of this chapter…and JC I'm getting bad at this rambling thing before I actually get to the writing of the story… So oops, sorry got side tracked. ONTO THE WRITING…**

**You Give Love A Bad Name ****(Bon Jovi Cover by Atreyu)**

As Christy made her way toward them the room seemed to quiet and it seemed that people were now staring in their direction. Jessicka had been in a good mood, and happy until the bitch had the guts to walk over to them. And to make matters worse she was strutting. Ashley was sitting there and she knew one of the Jess' was going to lash out, and she was wondering which one it was going to be. But if there was one thing she knew, it was that both women were fighters and both of them had on heels. When the sad excuse for a red head got to the table The ones that were not standing stood and the men began removing the children from the table. Jessica moved around the table to stand beside Vanessa who had joined Jessicka and Misty. Lilian moved from the far end of the table to stand with her friends. Kate and Heather walked up and joined the group as well. Amy was the last to make it around the table. They stood there just waiting.

"I heard congratulations were in order." The knockout said

"From who?" Jessica asked icily.

"Why, Shane of course told Brie, who told Maria, who never could keep her mouth shut, who told everyone about it."

"And you would care why?" Vanessa demanded.

"Tell me Jessica's did you actually wear those outfits to get married in?"

"What do you care Hemme?" Jessica spat

"I was just wondering. If I was marrying a rock star I most certainly wouldn't have worn those outfits." Jessicka stepped up and Jessica pulled her back.

"It just so happens that we did wear these outfits to get married in and you don't hear our husbands complaining about it." Jessica said with a smirk. Jimmy she noticed was trying not to laugh but he wasn't exactly dressed up either. Black jeans and a black dress shirt rolled up to his elbows, so he hadn't really minded what Jessica had worn, although he thought she looked gorgeous in it, but that was besides the point at the moment.

"What guy would complain if his wife dressed like a skank." Christy said before she started to turn.

"What the fuck, let go of me Vanessa I'm gonna hurt her." And Vanessa did let go of her. Just as she went to attack the bitch Christy punched her in the jaw first. Jessicka grabbed her by her hair as she had turned her back on the woman and spun her back around to face her. She jacked Christy in the jaw with a left and then a right. Christy tried to fight back but she had pissed off the wrong person. Jessica watched as Jessicka was kind enough to kick off her heels, making Christy think her feet were hurting before she spun around and caught her off guard and kicked her in the gut knocking her to the floor, and on her back. Jessica walked over before her friend could do anymore damage. She still had her heels on. She stepped so she was standing over her.

"I suggest you leave"

"Don't think so bitch." Christy threw her leg out sideways, scissoring her legs and attempting to knock Jessica off balance. Jessica jumped her legs and Christy was on her feet in a heartbeat. Jessica had her back on the ground with her knee in her back and her arm twisted behind her.

"I am not asking. I am telling you. Leave now." Jessica stood making sure that she had a hold of her arm and shoved her to the door. John and Misty discretely paid the bill and threw in a very large tip and the group headed out. When they got to the hotel that night Jessica laughed as Heather and Kate took Trinity, Faith and Delilah from the newly weds. And as Grace went off with her dad and Ashley.

Jessicka turned to Matt as soon as he closed the door to the room behind them. He looked at her and then walked forward and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned up at him.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you, so I will now, you look absolutely fucking gorgeous in that outfit."

"You mean to tell me I don't look like a skank?" Jessicka said innocently.

"Not at all."

"Good"

"I love you Jessicka Sanders." Jessicka looked up into his eyes and her smile went straight to her eyes.

"Bet I love you more." She teased.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah" Matt kissed her and she grinned as he lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around him. She didn't give a shit that she was wearing a skirt. She said something into his ear that made him grin.

"God you're bad." he said before he sat her down on the bed and proceeded to strip her clothes off of her.

Two floors up Jessica and Jimmy were stepping off the elevator and walking down the hall hand in hand. Both with grins on their faces, and in no big hurry. When they were in their room Jessica grinned as she felt his arms wrap around her waist. She leaned back into his embrace and slowly turned so she could look up at him. She kissed him slowly her hands roaming over his chest. She never broke the kiss as she ran her hands slowly down the front of his shirt unbuttoning it. Once she could feel his skin beneath her fingers she helped him shrug out of his shirt. Jimmy broke their kiss and in less time than it had taken to put the shirt on he had her shirt off of her. She grinned and both finished slowly undressing the other. Jimmy carried her to the bed and lay her down. She pulled him down beside her and rolled so she was facing him.

"I love you."

"I love you Jessica Sullivan." he replied back. She grinned that was going to be so weird to hear but when he looked at her and said it she smiled. It sounded so right. She leaned down and kissed him before he switched it so he was leaning over her. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Downstairs in the bar Misty, Vanessa, Lilian, Heather, Kate, Mickie, Eve, Jennifer, Amy, and Ashley sat talking. Kat and her two friends had taken the kids off their hands and asked a few of the divas to help watch them. The guys were all walking into the bar at the moment that Vanessa said something about remembering where they had all been a year ago. Misty laughed and when the men joined them they began to reminisce.

Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
Darlin' you give love, a bad name

Fuck you

An angel's smile is what you sell  
Promise me heaven, then put me through hell  
Chains of love, got a hold on me  
Passion's a prison, you can't break free

"So wait let me get this straight you guys seriously all fled to Mexico, and didn't plan it?" Kate asked.

"Yeah that was the funny part."

"No the funny part was seeing all of your guy's faces when Jessica said she had a kid. And I'm betting my face had the same shocked look on it."

"Adam's right, that was definitely the most shocking moment." Jeff said.

"Yeah, and let me tell you, with this group their have been a lot of shocking moments." Vanessa muttered

"Okay Lets go person by person with most shocking moment from then." Misty said laughing as she took a sip of her beer. John rolled his eyes and agreed with his wife.

"Hmm I would have to say mine was when Misty and John showed up at that ECW event married." Vanessa said.

"Oh god, you guys so should have seen that coming." Misty muttered. "Okay anyway so I think mine was probably the day that Liliana sat there in that conference that like all of us were in and let the lions out of the cage." Misty said.

"Oh shit that day was the worst." Jeff said.

"Yeah for you, and wait…. No one else currently here other than Misty." Dave said.

"Ha not funny Dave." Misty said and Amy dodged out of the way as Dave tried to hide behind her.

"Hey as long as we're reminiscing, I owe you all an apology from like a year and a half ago." Amy said.

"No actually you owe Jess Sullivan… I mean Sanders… oh shit I'm gonna get confused." Ashley said.

"You're not the only one." Randy muttered. They all laughed at that.

"Hey I know one that everyone here but me missed out on…you guys missed Jessica DeLane knock Shannon on his ass on the beach."

"Oh shit I would pay to see that." Ashley said. "Although I got my revenge on him later. I teamed up with the wife he said he divorced and helped her get her divorce from him."

"Oh damn now I know why I like you so much. Even though I used to hate you." Misty said. John raised an eyebrow.

"Damn and I thought it was because we beat the shit out of Matt for Jessicka."

"I remember that, teach the son of a bitch to mess with my little sister." Adam said.

"What about the day that the Jess's decided to act like whores because Matt called them on it, kinda all because of me. But still, secret was out that I was Jessicka's brother."

"Yeah that was just too weird." John said.

"oo here's one, how about the night Misty let the bomb fall on Vanessa's senior prank?" Mickie asked.

"Oh shit no, you had to bring that up." Vanessa said laughing.

"I remember that." Kate said

"What she do?" Brian asked.

"She wrote her name on the football field in kerosene and lit it on fire. Then she hid out at Misty's." Kate explained, trying to keep a straight face. Brian's eyes bugged out and Zack and Johnny's jaws hit the ground. The others laughed.

"Shit that's not the best part, what she did made the news."

"Thanks Misty." Vanessa muttered and moved from her chair to her husbands lap. It was safer than sitting across the table where Misty could kick her. Half an hour later couples started leaving and most of them went to their hotel rooms. Lilian and Johnny left together and went to walk out by the pool. That left only four people. Brian, Zack, Kate, and Heather. They stayed in the bar a little while longer, and moved on from beers to shots of Jack and shots of tequila.

Later that night Jessicka lay beside Matt sleeping. Matt looked at the woman who had her head on his shoulder and her hand over his chest, it made him smile to know that she was the one that he wanted, and that she wanted him in return. He never thought that he would fall so hard. Thinking back he remembered the day that they had met and grinned. He was glad that she had run into him at the store. And yeah sure the guys had given him hell but it had most definitely been worth it.

Whoa!  
You're a loaded gun  
Yeah, whoa...  
There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
My damage is done

Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your games  
You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name

Jessica woke up the next morning with a smile on her face and smiled when the arms around her pulled her closer. She rolled over to face her husband. Her brown eyes met his blue ones and she knew that the smile on her lips reached her eyes, just like his did. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Good morning Mrs. Sullivan."

"mmm morning to you too." Jessica said before kissing him back. They pulled back both smiling and Jessica went to roll out of bed, but was pulled back to Jimmy.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked with a glint in his eye.

"Umm, to get dressed… I need food…" She was cut off as their lips met. "Fuck it, food can wait…." she breathed out when they pulled apart.

Jessicka Sanders woke with a start when she heard her cell phone ringing. She reached for the phone thinking it was on the nightstand but not only could she not reach the nightstand, she was unable to move from where she was on the bed. She was curled as close as possible to Matt, and he was still dead to the world, and his arm was draped across her possessively. So she did the only thing she could and rolled in his arms to face him and shook her head when she saw he was awake and just not letting her move.

"Matt, that phone is gonna get on my nerves in a minute, let me answer it."

"Nope, no phones"

"Matt it's nine o'clock in the morning…what if something's wrong with De…"

"Then they would be pounding on the door, not calling."

"Smart ass." she muttered and kissed him. He kissed her back, pinning her to the bed and grinned down at her. She shoved his shoulder playfully and then smiled at him. He stood and pulled her up so she was sitting. She got up off the bed and shook her head when she noticed that her clothes from the night before were all over the floor of the hotel room. She reached for the shirt that he had worn last night and grabbed some fresh jeans from her suitcase before walking into the bathroom. She didn't bother ro close the door, it really didn't matter. She got dressed after she used the restroom and when she walked out she was looking down as she buttoned the shirt. She started from the bottom and was working her way up. Three from the top Matt stopped her. She rolled her eyes.

"men" she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to."

"Hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go get breakfast." She finally looked at him. He was dressed in a pair of black pants and a Guns N' Roses t-shirt. Hand in hand they walked out of the hotel room and were halfway down the hall when they saw Heather sneaking out of Brian's room. Her heels were in her hands and closing the door quietly. Jessicka shook her head and Matt bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh. Jessicka let go of Matt's hand and stepped into the middle of the hall so Heather would run into her. When she did she about fell on her ass.

"Shit, Jessicka, that wasn't funny."

"Sneaking out?" Matt asked from where he stepped up beside Jes. Heather's jaw hit the ground and she stared at the two of them. Jessicka pointed to the elevator and Heather put her shoes on as they walked and sighed when she was trapped in the elevator with her friends. They waited until they were down the street at a restaurant before they started giving her the third degree about sneaking out after a drunken affair.

Brian reached for her when he woke up but she wasn't there. When he opened his eyes he saw a note propped up on the nightstand. Reaching over he picked it up. Reading it he sighed. Either their really was an emergency with her daughter or she had snuck out on him. He wasn't stupid. Rolling out of the bed he walked into the bathroom and took a piss then started the shower.

Jimmy and Jessica walked down to the hotel restaurant and found a table with Kat, her friends, and Delilah, and the twins. Jessica leaned over the carrier that Faith was in and picked up her daughter. She held her and when Trinity started fussing Jimmy picked her up. He smiled down at her, then looked up at Jessica.

"Jes, how pissed do you think your ass of an ex would be if I adopted the twins?" Jess was shocked at what he said. She looked at him and the shock was evident on her face.

"You want to…Oh My God! I could care less about how that bastard would feel." Kat laughed and shook her head as she finished cutting up the pancakes for Delilah.

"So then I guess the question is do you want me to?"

"I would love you to Jimmy, but it's your decision."

"I want to." That made it final for the time being and they sat down each one of them holding a baby. They ordered their breakfast and waited.

Zack woke up with a major headache and his arm around someone. It took him a moment to remember that it was Kate. She was definitely still asleep. She was snoring a little, which made him laugh. He carefully got out of the bed, relieved himself, pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed some Tylenol and a can of warm coke. He tossed back the pills and downed the coke, he was throwing it away when he saw her begin to stir. She was muttering something but he couldn't hear her. He picked up the bottle of Tylenol and when she sat up walked over and handed it to her.

"Thanks Zack" she mumbled sleepily. He handed her the cold coke that had been in the mini fridge and watched her take a sip before taking the pills one at a time. She looked up at him and smiled. Her hazel brown eyes were softened by the dim hotel room light. She got up keeping the sheet wrapped around her and grabbed her clothes and when she grabbed her tank top rolled her eyes as she remembered why it smelled so bad. Alcohol always stank to her after a night of drinking, and she had a half wet shirt because She had spilled a beer on it. It had all been accidental of course but there was no way in hell she was putting the damn shirt back on. When Zack tossed her a black t-shirt with a death bat on it she rolled her eyes but took it anyway and changed in the bathroom. She walked out moments later and Zack had on a white t-shirt and had already put his shoes on. He looked up at her.

"Wanna get breakfast?"

"Yeah sure." When she had slipped her feet into her sneakers she followed him out of the room grabbing her purse on the way out. They were deciding where to go when the elevator stopped a floor down and Misty and John and there gang got on.

"Morning Zack, morning Kate" Misty said as she sat down Kirsten's carrier. Then she did a double take. "Kate! What the hell your rooms two floors down… Oh my god wait did you two…?"

"Can you lower your voice, I have a slight hangover." Kate said shaking her head as she finished folding her half wet tank top up.

"What's with the folded shirt?" John asked. Kate stuck it under his noise and he scrunched his noise at the smell.

"Stinks don't it?" Kate asked

"I wouldn't want to wear it either." John said causing them all to laugh. When they got to the main floor they all headed toward the restauraunt and pulled a table over to join Jess, Jimmy, and the kids and their baby sitters. John pulled another table over when he saw Lilian walk in followed by Brian and Johnny, then followed by Dave and Amy, Randy and Ashley and Grace, and last but not least Brooklyn, and Jeff and Vanessa with their twins. Jeff helped pull over another the table and the hotel manager said nothing as they moved tables and situated themselves. Eve walked in and looked around the group.

"Hey have you guys seen Heather, I tried calling but she hasn't answered her phone."

"Nope haven't seen her." Jess said. Brian kept his face emotionless and didn't let the anger show. At that moment Jes and Matt walked in. Kat let Delilah down and she ran to her mom.

"We just dropped her at the airport, she had to go pick up Serena. And I think she may kill Brie Bella while she's at it." Jes said.

"Why?" Eve asked cautiously

"She slapped Serena across the face." Brook's jaw fell and she turned to her mom.

"Momma…"

"I know honey." Jess said to her daughter. Jeff raised an eyebrow. So Jess explained. "Brooklyn and Serena, always thought they were sisters so yeah they're like best friends and all."

"Oh" Vanessa said. Brian felt a little better at least she hadn't lied.

"Yeah she said she'd call you as soon as she got to Colorado Brian." Matt said. Brian raised an eyebrow.

"We caught her sneaking out this morning and she explained that you were still asleep and didn't want to wake you up. Matt gave her your number so she could call. She said she didn't want to be completely pissed off at Shane when she called, and wanted to be calm so she could explain that she wasn't sneaking out because she was ashamed about what happened."

"Well damn I feel a little better." Brian muttered. The adults all laughed. Even though they had already ate Jes and Matt sat down with their friends.

"Matt wants to adopt De." Jes blurted out. Heads turned in their direction and Jess had to laugh.

"You're laughing why?" Matt asked

"Because Jimmy said he wanted to adopted the Twins like ten minutes ago." Kat said.

"oh" Jes said shaking her head.

"Okay so yeah I have a small question. I was like the only sober one last night so I am prolly the only one that remembers the conversation we all had, um Jess, can we still call you JD, you know so we don't get you and Jes mixed up?" Ashley asked.

"Well considering I'm going to still go by JD on Raw I guess that's okay, don't bug me none. I've had that nickname since I was little."

"Not like they can say hey Jess S."

"Okay seriously you've been nothing but a smart ass since we got up." Jessicka told Matt. He just grinned. She hit him.

"Hey okay you two stop it." Kate said laughing. She was sitting beside Zack who was holding her hand. The ones that hadn't been in there earlier when they walked in raised eyebrows and tossed questioning looks their way. But the waitresses and waiters showing up with all their foods and getting kids fed suddenly became priority.

You paint that smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips  
A school boy's dream, you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye

Whoa!  
You're a loaded gun  
Whoa...  
There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done

Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your games  
You give love a bad name  
You give love...

Heather stepped out of the cab and leaned through the window paying the driver. She turned and faced the hotel. Pissed she walked inside and immediately saw Stephanie McMahon standing yelling at her brother for letting his girlfriend hit his daughter. When Heather heard the words 'she deserved it' come out of his mouth she made her presence known. Shane turned and saw the look on her face and paled. She walked straight up to him and slapped him hard across the face.

"How do you fucking like being slapped? Not pleasant is it? 'Rena's nine, how the hell can you even stand there and say she deserved it?" Heather yelled.

"Don't ever hit me again bitch."

"Keep your girlfriends away from my daughter Shane and it won't happen again. Where is she?"

"She's having lunch with my parents." Stephanie said and nodded in the direction of the little café across the street. Heather turned around and stalked out of the hotel. Stephanie on her heels. Heather was pissed. She was still in her clothes from last night, she was still slightly hung over from last night and she hadn't eaten anything. She walked in and when she saw the bruise on her daughter's cheek she ran to her. Serena wrapped her arms around her mom and cried. Linda pulled a chair out for Heather an d told the woman to sit. When she did she pulled Serena into her lap. She barely heard the words Linda and Vince were saying.

"Stop apologizing, it wasn't your fault. But that bitch has crossed one too may people and I have friends that will destroy her for me, without getting in trouble for it."

"How?" Stephanie asked.

"Well for starters, my sister Eve will want to kill her. Then the fact that Shane was an ass to Jess DeLane, I mean Sullivan… shit Whatever you wanna call her, and she turned on the divas…"

"I see." Linda said with a nod. "Are you hungry Heather?" She asked after a moment.

"Yeah just a little."

"Eat, on us. Steph, you'll use your card to pay and then bill me when you get your bill." Vince said. Stephanie nodded and watched her parents leave.

The whole group was boarding a plane the guys were going to Colorado with their friends, because they didn't have another show until the following Friday and Jimmy and Matt didn't want to leave their families to be on the road just yet. There was minimal crying from the babies and the whole thing was going smoothly. No complaints from anyone. When the plane landed and they were walking out of the airport Brian's phone rang. They all turned to look at him. He shook his head and walked away a little bit of a distance and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Brian, it's Heather."

"Oh hi"

"Look, umm I'm sorry I had to leave a note this morning, but something came up with…"

"Your daughter…"

"I wasn't lying in the note Brian…"

"I know, look where are you?"

"In Colorado"

"I Know that, so am I."

"Yeah, uhm, I'm with Stephanie McMahon at the arena if you want to talk. I can understand if you're mad at me, but I…"

"I'll be there in like twenty minutes."

"Uhm okay." They both hung up and Brian told the others where he was going and Brook asked if she could go with to see Serena. Jeff looked apologetically at Brian who held the taxi door open for the girl to get in. He said it was fine. Brian got in next to her and they were off. The others looked at each other worriedly. They all headed onto the hotel.

Brian paid the driver as Brook stood patiently waiting for him. He turned and she lead the way in. She was so used to going into the arenas by now that she always walked in like she belonged there. It took less than five minutes to find Stephanie, Heather and Serena. Serena saw Brook and screamed.

"BROOKLYN!!""RENA!!" Brian shook his head as the two girls hugged. Heather stood watching him awkwardly. Stephanie sensed the tension and walked away with the girls tagging along.

"So…" Heather said quietly.

"You could've woke me up."

"I didn't want to bother you with problems about my daughter."

"What makes you think it would have bothered me?"

"Look, Serena's my daughter, I didn't have to even leave the note. I was being courteous. It was a one night thing Brian, something I was stupid for doing in the first place okay."

"So it just happened because you were drunk?" Brian was getting pissed quick.

"I was drunk, I wasn't shit faced, I remember what happened. There is a difference. And trust me it won't happen again. Like I said it was stupid. If you want you can leave Brook here, I'll make sure she gets back to her parents." Brian was seeing red, but he kept himself under control.

"You know, I should've known coming here was a bad idea."

"You probably don't even remember last night. You were out cold when I woke up, and all the cussing I did at Shane over the phone didn't wake your ass up."

"I'm a heavy sleeper. Easiest way to wake me up though is to shake my arm, that wakes me up no matter what, even when I am completely trashed and pass out." Brian said before turning and walking away. He left and walked about four blocks in one direction before hailing a cab and going to the hotel. Heather stood there and with an arched eyebrow she watched him walk away. From the where she was standing Linda was willing her to go after him. But she didn't. Ever since Shane had broken her heart, Heather wouldn't let her guard down. Something was going to give and it was going to be Heather.

Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your games  
You give love a bad name

Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your games  
You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name

**A/N: well here ya go. JC hope you like it. Next chapter is the RETURN of IM CONVOS!!! -cheers- gotta love them things. They are so fun to write. Sorry this chapter was so smushy, but it was like the day after marriages and shit and all that so kinda expected. JC your surprise was in this chapter… did you guess what it was? -- LUVS && HUGS - JESSI ANN**


	22. Chapter 22

**Welcome 2 Hell**

**An-angel-in-hell:** I just don't understand what got into Heather

**a-little-piece-of-heaven: **I don't either

**In-shadows-I-reside: **She was all apologetic then about sneaking out and then she pulled that

**Aheart2love: **anybody get a full story about what happened at the arena?

**Pyroqueen17: **no

**2liveis2love: **damn, so neither one of them is talking to us?

**vengeance-is-mine: **nope, and I'll be damned if he ain't sittin' here sulking

**beautiful-disaster: **u should see her, she's acting as if nothing happened

**My-sweet-afterlife: **I just don't get it

**Nothing-left-to-say: **what the hell should we do?

**Bassists-are-better: **Brian talks when he drinks

**I-am-the-naked-drummer: **don't think it'll work this time Johnny

**An-angel-in-hell: **But it's worth a shot right?

**vengeance-is-mine: **We could try

**pyroqueen17: **what u guys think… separate bars?

**In-shadows-I-reside: **-nods-

**a-little-piece-of heaven: **who baby sits?

**2liveis2love: **ain't that what Kat and her friends r 4?

**My-sweet-afterlife: **yeah… uhm, but Adam and the kids are asleep so I'll leave a note join ya'll in a few

When they all signed out at the same time Jessica turned to Jimmy and they both knew that it was going to be a long night. She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked side by side out of their hotel room. Each one of them carrying a baby. They all hit Kat's room at the same time and her jaw hit when she saw them.

"What's going on?"

"We're trying to solve a problem."

"Ok…"

"So we'll all either be back tonight or in the morning for the kids." Jessica said quietly.

"You realize this whole bar thing is gonna look awkward to Heather, you don't drink anymore." Kate said from beside Zack.

"Yeah well someone has to be the DD."

"Thanks Jimmy" Jessica said smiling.

"Hey you aren't the only one honey." Jessica smiled when he said that. She kissed him and then the guys all walked off to get Johnny and Brian and the girls went to get Lilian and Heather. Alyssa walked out of her hotel room that she was sharing with Adam just as the girls passed with Lilian and Heather. She smiled at them and joined them. They had all given the guys a ten minute head start and before knocking on Heather's door they had gotten the text go ahead from Johnny. The guys were out of the building and on their way. They waited for Heather to change out of her pajamas and walked down the hall to where Brooklyn was staying with Stephanie McMahon and Paul for the night and handed Serena over which delighted Brook. They made their way out of the building and headed out to the club. When they pulled up Jess smiled, it had been a while since she had been here. That's why when the decision was made of who was going where she had staked claim to this one. It was called Amber and it was one of the best there was in Colorado. It had been almost eight years since she had been there. She lead the way in and looked around. It hadn't changed much in the time it had been since she was last there. She lead the way to the bar and watched as the other women each ordered a shot. She let them down them before they all ordered. She ordered a diet Pepsi in a bottle, and smiled when the bartender asked if she was DD for the night. She nodded and lead the way to a table where the girls all sat and Heather was the only one who looked like she didn't want to be there.

The guys were all sitting at a table in a club five miles in the opposite direction. Brian had a beer in front of him but was staring at it with a look of disgust. Johnny was sitting watching his friend and thinking dammit maybe Matt was right, this wasn't going to work. Brian was sulking and the guys were shocked at how he was acting. He had never done this before, over any girl. They tried talking to him but it got to the point that he got up and left calling a cab to take him back to the hotel. Jimmy watched him leave and the others spoke what he was thinking.

"What the hell did that bitch say to him?" Zack was the first to speak. Matt stood knowing that there was a possibility if he got his friend alone he would talk to him. He followed him outside with the others sitting there watching. Brian was standing there waiting for the cab that he called. Matt walked up to him and said nothing. He had left the keys with Jeff. The other guys would give them enough time to leave before they decided if they were staying or going back to the hotel.

"Wanna talk?" Matt asked silently.

"Not really"

"Brian what the hell happened, I haven't seen you like this since Alexis."

"Wow, that was years ago."

"Tell me about it. Brian what the hell is going on?" Brian looked at his best friend and told him everything. By the time that the cab reached the hotel they had a long discussion and for some reason they headed to the hotel bar. They only looked up a few minutes later when Jessicka, Kate, and Misty walked in and over to them.

Heather was back up in her hotel room crying and holding her daughter close. How in the hell could she trust him. He didn't know her. Sure they had hung out a little with her friends and his being mutual and all but that was it. There was no way in hell she was going to step into a relationship being a single mother and watch it fail. Watch him treat her daughter like shit, just like every other man had. She wasn't going to go through it again. No matter how much Jessicka said he was a great guy. Hello she had heard about him sleeping with Jimmy's Jess. She wasn't stupid, he was bound to cheat on her.

The next morning Heather only left her room to take her daughter to get food and then later that day to the arena, because Brooklyn wanted her there to watch her own father fight against her Uncle. Heather dropped her off, and barely avoided Brian. The man looked like he was over whatever it had been that he had thought was between them the other night. As she left Linda decided to make her move and stepped between Heather and the door to leave.

"Linda, I wanna leave can you please move?"

"No, hear me out."

"I don't wanna get hurt. I'm only thinking about "Rena."

"Start thinking about yourself too. Take a damn chance."

"With him, Linda he's a rock star, not the chance that I wanna take."

"I watched Jessica take that chance with Jimmy. You might be surprised. Just because he's a superstar doesn't mean shit. Give him a chance. Hell even Jessicka, I was around her when her and Randy got together and broke up. I watched as Matt Hardy broke her heart and I watched a ROCKSTAR mend it. It doesn't matter what he is… the whole point is he's a human being just like everyone else around here."

"I have a kid…"

"And he said you should've told him about whatever problems that you were having with Shane."

"No…"

"Okay, maybe not in those words. But still, stop looking, start listening…to your heart." Linda turned and walked away.

"But last time I listened to my heart it got broke." Heather whispered to no one.

"That's a chance you have to be willing take. I know I did." Jessica Sullivan said walking up beside her.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're happy."

"Do you know how long I've known Jimmy?"

"No…"

"Three to four months. Jes has only known Matt maybe six months."

"But…"

"They didn't judge us for our kids either. In fact you want to know how Jes and Matt met?"

"Sure, since you're probably going to tell me anyway." they walked down the hall to a empty hallway and grabbed two folding chairs and sat down.

"Now when Jes told me this story I was a little shocked by it, but I guess that it turned out okay. She was actually getting ready to go grocery shopping, and she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, she was paying attention to her shopping list. She ran into him and ended up that De dropped the stupid little stuffed puppy that Jeff had given her and Matt brought it back to her. Then they ended up running into each other at the mall. Somehow he asked her to go to lunch. She gave him her number and one thing lead to another and here they are today, married, happy and he's willing to adopt De."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why does he want to adopt De? It's not like she's his responsibility."

"I don't know his reasons, but my only guess could be because the mother fucker that we shall just say is basically her sperm donor is a fucktard in Jes' words and because he really does love De. It's not just to make Jes happy. It's because he wants to. He once told me that De deserved to have a father just like the other kids did, and it was only obvious that fucktard wanted her as a daughter, only when he saw that someone else was taking care of her. Same with Kyra."

"But I still don't trust anyone, what part of that shit don't you guys get?"

"Look don't judge him, because Shane broke your heart." Jessica said as she stood and walked away. Heather stared after her and shaking her head walked in the other direction and headed out the door. She avoided running into anyone at all and walked straight past her own sister on her way out the door. Everything was taking a turn for the worst right now and no one knew what the hell went down other than Linda, Brian, and herself apparently. And that was how she hoped it was going to stay. So what she felt a pull at her heart for the man, not like she gave a shit. Nothing was going to happen and that was exactly what she kept telling herself as she started her car and left for the hotel.

Jessica stood waiting backstage as the knockouts ran their mouths about her and her friends. She rolled her eyes when they brought back shit from two years ago. The entire diva roster stood watching old clips from the past two years. Jessica's jaw hit the ground when they played the clip she had gotten a hold of from backstage when her and Kevin had gotten into a yelling match and he had hit her. She barely kept herself together and when Kevin walked toward them with a pissed off look on his face the guys stepped in front of her and Jimmy wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. Jessica barely registered that Mickie and Nikki blew passed the group and out to the ring.

"I had nothing to do with it!" Jessica cried to Kevin knowing exactly what his problem was.

"I'm supposed to believe that." Kevin growled.

"Yes, I hate those bitches why would I help them."

"She said she didn't do it, so she didn't do it." Jimmy said stepping up to his wife's ex husband.

"Who the fuck are you?" (**seriously the line is straight from The Art Of Subconscious Illusion considering that was what started playing when I started writing this morning.)** Kevin asked, venom in his voice.

"Her husband…"

"What the hell." Kevin muttered when four guys stepped up behind Jimmy. Jeff, John, Dave, and Adam thought it kind of amusing that Kevin backed down from the five guys now defending Jessica. Kevin turned and walked off and they all turned their attention to where Mickie and Nikki were in the faces of the knockouts.

"Fuck, this shit, girls come on." Jessica yelled and they took off, and when they hit the ring the knockouts barely had time to register that more people had joined the ring and were hell bent on beating the hell out of them. Once the knockouts were out of the ring. Jessica grabbed a microphone.

"This ends in three weeks at the pay per view. Take your best five women, against our best five women. We'll see who's better. It may not be anywhere near time for Survivor Series, but guess what, that's the type of match we're gonna have. Hope you ladies, are up to a fight, because this women's champion has had enough." Jessica said into the microphone. She dropped the microphone and laughed as the knockouts looked at her like she was insane.

When she got backstage she got catcalls and whistles and applause from the entire WWE rosters. They were tired of the invasions and the knockouts running their mouths. Jess hugged her friends and kissed her husband. Brooklyn ran to her from the group of kids and hugged her as well. Jessicka grinned and took Delilah from Matt. Who kissed her forehead and then wrapped his arm around her. Heads turned as Shane McMahon walked over to them. Kate moved to Zack with one of Misty's twins in her arms and the baby was asleep. Misty took Kirsten from Kat. John had Krystina, and Jessica had taken Trinity out of her carrier and Jimmy had Faith. Amy was cuddling Brie and Vanessa and Jeff were holding their little ones. Carmandy was in Adams arms, and Lucas was sitting on Alyssa's shoulders. Grace wrapped her arms around her dad and watched as Ashley moved back a little to stay out of the way. After all she was pregnant. It seemed to John that some things never changed around here. Shane smirked as he walked past and Jimmy 'accidentally' stuck his foot out and the man tripped. The whole group tried not to laugh but it was funny.

They were all getting ready to leave Wendys later where they had gone to get something to eat when Brian looked up from throwing away his trash and his face paled. Matt saw his friend and looked in the direction Brian was.

"Fuck" Matt said just loud enough for the person next to him to hear. Johnny looked up and choked on the soda that he had just taken a sip of. Jimmy came over to see what was wrong and all Johnny could do was point.

"What the hell?!" Jimmy muttered. Zack looked over and he immediately walked over to Brian.

"Lets get the fuck out of here Brian." They turned to go but not before she saw them. Her own face paled and you could hear the shock and the question in her voice.

"Brian?" The girls all looked up at that one and so did the rest of the guys. They watched her make her way over. She wore a blue tank top with a green jacket over it, light blue jeans and grey sneakers. And by Brian and the other four's reactions she was bad news.

"Alexis" there was no question in his voice. Just a hardened tone in his voice that clearly stated that he didn't want to talk to her.


	23. Chapter 23

What The Hell???

Brian stood his ground as Alexis walked over. Her hair was shorter than he remembered it and her eyes were the same ones that had deceived him over thirteen years ago when they had been in school. He tried to ignore her but she was already almost to him. He glanced behind him and noticed that the guys had deserted him. He had no choice but to talk to her.

"Been a long time since I saw you."

"What are you doing in Colorado?"

"Visiting a friend."

"Right, well nice seeing you, my friends are waiting for me." Brian said turning to walk away.

"Brian I need to tell you something." Alexis called out to him. He continued to walk.

"I don't want to hear it." he said over his shoulder.

Matt watched Brian walk out and glanced around the parking lot as everyone finished getting into the cars he saw a kid bouncing around in a SUV across the parking lot. She looked like someone he knew but couldn't place it. He turned his attention back to Brian as he joined them and sighed. Then it hit him. The kid looked liked Brian. He said nothing as he watched Alexis walk over to the SUV that the girl was in.

It was two days later and the guys were on the road and the girls had taken the kids home for a little bit of downtime. Jessicka and Jessica were sitting watching Grace and Brooklyn play in Jessica's back yard. Kate had gone with Zacky on the road with the rest of Sevenfold. She wanted to spend time with Zack. That had made the two Jess' smile. They could tell that the two liked each other a lot. Jessica was just glad to see two of her friends happy. Trinity and Faith were in playpens on the deck and the older two girls had just run up and grabbed Delilah walking her down to the beach. Jessica had to laugh as they started playing with her in the waves. Jessicka was watching them intently.

Kate was seated next to the stage watching the guys do a sound check and she was smiling. Heather had come with her and she had only done it because she needed to get away from the world. Serena was playing hide and seek with Lilian who had taken a few weeks off to go with the guys. She like Kate wanted to spend more time with her boyfriend. Brian and the guys stopped for a minute and watched as Kate and Heather joined Lilian and Serena. Matt and Jimmy watched the other three and grinned. One day they would find what the two of them had. Kate looked up feeling eyes watching her and waved to Zack who was grinning like an idiot at her. She smiled and blew him a kiss. Heather rolled her eyes and turned around and grabbed Serena as she tried to sneak up on her. She began tickling her and the girl laughed. Brian swallowed the lump in his throat and walked off to grab something to drink. Lilian watched him and frowned. There had to be something that they could do to get the two of them together. She walked up to the side of the stage and Johnny helped her up and they sat down next to one another.

"We have got to get her over herself Johnny."

"I know him too."

"How about we make them go out tonight." Kate said walking over and leaning her arms on the stage. Zack sat down and helped her up as well.

"Yeah we could try that. But the question is how they gonna go for it?" Zack asked.

"Easy the three of you girls go out. The five of us guys go out. Then everyone kinda leaves and leaves them alone." Matt said walking over. He didn't bother sitting down.

"What about a babysitter?"

"Shit didn't think of that." Matt muttered.

"Uh well shit I guess I could baby sit, I'm not up for going out anyway." Jimmy said.

"Okay so lets talk them into this." Kate said and quickly kissing Zack on the cheek she jumped down and ran over to her friend. Matt shook his head at Zack because he had a stupid grin plastered to his face. But Matt couldn't say anything he had had that look on his face when he first got together with Jessicka. Hell he still had it at times. He just wondered how long it would be before the two of them said the 'L' word. That night they went out. Jimmy and Matt ended up staying behind and babysitting Serena, which made Heather feel better about going out and leaving her daughter. That was also the only way that she would agree to going out that night anyway.

Vanessa sat at home watching her two little ones playing with their toys. They were only almost five months old but they were active little babies. She had to smile as Jake went to grab the rattle that his sister was playing with. She moved down between them and pulled them apart. She loved being a mother. Sure she wasn't as wild anymore as she had been, well she was when it was just her and Jeff, but that was a whole other story. She grinned thinking about Jeff. She missed him, but her babies didn't need to be on the road all the time. She thought about Jessica and Jessicka both married for the third time and they were now happy. She was glad that all of her friends with the exception of Heather were happy. She hoped that Lilian and Kate found a way to get Brian and Heather together.

Misty was curled up on her couch watching a late night movie while her two babies were asleep in the playpens in the room. Kyra had been tucked in about three hours ago, and so had Xavier. Krystina was asleep at the end of the couch behind her legs. She was happy and she was glad that she had the ones she loved surrounding her. She glanced up as Amy walked back downstairs from taking Brie up to the nursery. Amy and Misty had decided to try and start over, try to be friends.

Ashley was on the road with Randy and as they lay side by side that night she was smiling. She was happy. She was getting her chance, and for the first time in forever she had friends. Well at least she hoped that they considered her a friend. There were so many things that she wanted to just have at that moment, and friends and people that cared about her, and didn't treat her like shit were a few of those things. She looked at Randy and smiled. She was hungry though. So she told him this. He grinned, said, she was definitely pregnant and they got up, even though she was in her pajamas they headed out in search of something for her to eat.

The next morning Heather woke up with an arm around her and the only thing she could think of was oh shit not again. The thing was though, she wasn't hung over, she didn't have any symptoms of drinking the night before. She glanced sideways barely picking her head up off the pillow that it lay on. She swallowed hard. She had done it again. Somehow she had ended up in his bed. She went to move the covers off of her but realized that they weren't there. Both of them lay there on the bed completely dressed. She must have just been too tired to go back to her room then it hit her. They had lain awake talking until they fell asleep. She heard a cell phone go off and recognized it as hers. Cursing under her breath she carefully moved out of his arms, where she had realized she didn't want to move from. She walked barefoot across the room and picked up the phone answering it before it went to her voice mail.

"Hello" She said as she walked back to the bed. She sat down on the side of it and then lay down on her back. She stared at the ceiling and barely listened to what her mother was yelling at her now. When she heard Shane and Serena in the same sentence however she about rolled off the bed, well she would of rolled off the bed if Brian hadn't reached out and grabbed her before she did.

"What about SHANE!!?" she yelled into the phone.

"He said he wants full custody of Serena."

"NO there is no way in hell that is gonna happen. Never that son of a bitch!" and the next second her phone was in pieces on the other side of the room and she was crying. Brian held her as he made a phone call to Jimmy. Ten minutes later a somewhat sleepy Serena and a definitely sleepy Jimmy knocked on the door. Heather wrapped her arms around her daughter and held on tight. Jimmy looked at Brian but said not a word. He walked out the door and went back to his room to get some sleep.

"Uh, how about I call room service and we can get some breakfast for the two of you." Brian said looking at Heather.

"Aren't you going to eat too?" Heather asked him. He smiled slightly and she took the phone he picked up out of his hand and set it on the cradle. "We can go to the hotel diner I'd actually prefer it." Heather said taking Serena's hand as Brian shrugged and followed her out. In the elevator Serena clung to her mom and when they stepped off somehow Brian and Heather ended up holding hands.

After three weeks of basically playing tag with the knockouts it was time for the pay per view. Most of the group was already backstage. Others were still missing. Kate, Heather, and Brian weren't there. The group was sitting in or around the locker room that had been given to the divas. The knockouts were on the other side of the arena. Jessicka was sitting thinking about what the hell she was going to tell her husband who was sitting beside her teasing Zack about Kate. Jessicka thought back to the night she and Matt had had their first actual fight.

Flashback--

Jessicka walked into the hotel room angrily and threw her purse in a chair and her shoes were kicked off hard and landed hard against the bathroom wall. She spun around and glared at her fiancé.

"I don't even see how you can suggest something like that Matt." She said trying to remain calm. The fire in her eyes normally meant people steered clear of her but Matt seemed to not be afraid of her.

"Jes he is her father, and he deserves to see her."

"No not after the way he treated me, I will not let him anywhere near my baby. He doesn't know shit about kids. Or how to be a father. He made Misty throw away Kyra…he won't hurt my baby."

"I'm not saying leave him alone with her." Matt said as he sat his wallet on the dresser. He kicked off his shoes a whole hell of a lot quieter than she had. "But you know supervised by someone that you trust."

"No, the man only wants to be a part of her life now, because he see's someone else taking care of her. Someone else playing daddy, and it pisses him off. He…"

"Calm down honey. Look just think about it okay?"

"There is nothing… and I repeat nothing to think about Matt!" Jessicka yelled at her fiancé.

"She's his father." How the man managed to remain calm was beyond her.

"The answer is NO!" Jessicka yelled and went to hit him and he managed to grab her arms as she moved in to hit him. He pressed his mouth to hers and kissed her. She struggled trying to get out of his grasp. Ooo she hated him right now. He broke the kiss and suddenly she found herself pinned to the bed and no way of getting out of his strong grip. Muttering a curse under her breath she slowly began to give up. **(Which face it you know you would to if he was the one holding you down on a bed too. Come on you know you would!)** When his lips met hers again she responded to his kiss and soon found the kiss growing with passion. Matt let go of her wrists and she wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned into the kiss as his hand trailed down her side.

She felt his hand brush her bare skin at the top of her jeans and grinned. Slowly his hand moved up under her shirt and she moved her hands down to roam over his chest. She smiled to herself like she had a secret. But really the smile was because here she was with the one man that would make her dreams come true. He looked down at her with his green eyes and they met hers and she smiled as she lifted her head off the pillow to kiss him again. Somehow during that one kiss they managed to not break it and find themselves completely naked in a matter of minutes. Matt had a wicked glint in his eye as he looked down at the woman he loved with everything he was.

--end flashback--

"Hey earth to Jessicka!" Misty yelled. Jessicka's head snapped up and she had a stupid grin on her face. Her friend raised an eyebrow at her and she just tried not to laugh. She had been thinking about the fight that she and Matt had had six weeks ago. God she couldn't forget how that one had ended. Quite possibly she thought to herself, with the best sex ever. She had to remember to get him pissed off more often. She snapped back to present time and looked around. They were sitting out in the hallway. Their locker room was overflowing with people. Jessicka took a quick glance inside at all the couples and shook her head. Jeff was holding Vanessa in his arms whispering excitedly to her. Jessica was laying on one of the couches her head resting on Jimmy's leg and she was half asleep. The glint the light made on her gold wedding band made several of them smile. Jimmy was so perfect for her. Misty was following her friends gaze and when their gazes landed on John, Misty smiled. She was happy and that was the only man for her. Ups and downs were wonderful but hell theirs had been worse than others. John looked up and met his wives gaze. They had matching smiles on their faces. Ashley was starting to show and she was curled up on the couch with a phone pressed to her ear. They knew on the other end was her fiancé and Jessicka's ex-husband Randy. Jessicka shook her head at this but smiled. Ashley was turning out to be nicer than they originally thought. Jessicka's gaze flicked to Zack who was sitting in the hall with her, Misty, and Matt. He was messing around with his guitar. He looked so bored and out of place at that precise moment. Brian, Heather, Kate, Adam, and Alyssa were the only ones not there. They all sat there in somewhat of a peaceful way, just waiting until it was time for five of them to go out and Kick the knockouts asses.

Kate was standing in the hotel room with a shocked expression on her face. She had looked at the calendar for the first time in almost three weeks and was shocked to see that it had been almost five weeks since her last period. That could only mean one thing. She was three weeks pregnant. This was going to sound weird but that night three weeks ago was the first time in six months she had had sex. It wasn't like she was fighting how she felt for Zack, it was that she hadn't known him long. Yeah she knew that Jeff and V hadn't known each other long before they told each other how they felt, and neither had Randy and Ashley, or the Jess' and their husbands, but this was just so surreal. She was scared. How in the hell was he gonna react. She glanced at the clock and finished getting dressed. She laid a hand on her flat stomach and sighed. Well like it or not Zack was going to be a father. She slipped her feet into her sneakers and took off out the door grabbing her purse and tossing her cell phone into the damn thing at the same time.

Jessica was standing with her arms around Jimmy's waste and he was smiling as he talked to his cousin and Misty. They were all once again kid free. Zack was sitting on the ground messing around with his guitar that he had brought with him because he had started getting bored hanging out backstage. He was messing around and not really playing anything when they all saw Kate blow in like a hurricane. She didn't look very happy. Vanessa raised an eyebrow and shook her head. Jessica looked at her friend and Jennifer took a step back as the woman joined them. Mickie and Nikki both stayed silent. Misty only raised an eyebrow at her friend. Jessicka tilted her head to the side and you could tell she was trying to figure out what the hell was wrong. The guys all backed off just a little bit and the girls all tried to hide the grins on that one. Amy shook her head and sighed, leaning back into Dave's embrace.

"We need to talk Zack."

"Uh okay…" Zack said standing up so she didn't have to look down at him.

"Not here…"

"What is it something you can't say in front of us Kate?" Jessicka asked with a wicked grin on her face. Kate glared then she pulled Zack off to the side and she knew the others were listening.

"Kate, what's wrong?" Zack was trying to think, he hadn't done something to mess up their relationship had he. He couldn't think of anything. Oh god he hoped he hadn't.

"I missed my period Zack… it's a week late." Zack stood there not saying a word. Suddenly he felt a little dizzy.

"Wow, a missed period, in our group that only means one thing. Congrats Zacky." Jessicka said and Zacky lost all consciousness luckily for him Jeff and John moved fast and he didn't land on the ground. They sat him on the floor and leaned him against the wall. Several of the guys had started laughing as Zacky came too. He swallowed hard and looked around. How the hell had he ended up sitting on the floor. Then he remembered he had feinted or passed out. He looked up at Kate who looked like she was near tears and taking her hand pulled her down next to him. He wrapped an arm around her.

"So I'm gonna be a dad?" Zack asked her quietly. It was obvious that he was ignoring the others and slowly accepting what he had been told. Kate nodded and he kissed the top of her forehead. "We're gonna be the best parents ever." Zack said and made her smile.

"Wow, damn who'd have thought that Zack would be the first of us to have a kid." Matt said.

"Matt…" Jessicka said rather sweetly causing the entire group to turn to her and JD to raise an eyebrow in her direction.

"Yeah…" he asked cautiously

"I wouldn't pick on him to hard honey, Kate isn't the only one that's pregnant." Matt looked at Jessicka trying to think about what to say to that when Vanessa bust out laughing. They all turned to her like she was insane.

"What the hell are you laughing at V?" Lilian asked from her spot on Johnny's lap on the floor.

"Damn are you like psychic Jes, because I was just getting ready to let everyone know that I was pregnant too." Jessicka looked at her and everyone saw the realization at what Vanessa just said flash through her eyes.

"Oh my god not again…"

"Not again what?" Brian asked. They all jumped, they hadn't heard him walk up.

"Well let's see Ashley is pregnant, Kate is pregnant, Vanessa's also pregnant…" she turned to Matt and smiled, "…and so am I" Matt's eyes widened and Jessica thought about what her best friend has just said.

"Jes is right this is Mexico all over again… only this time the only original girl pregnant is her. And well everyone knows who the dad is this time right?" Jessica said and she couldn't help but laugh with the others. It was there turn to feel uncomfortable.

"of course we do!" four women chorused at once.

"Shut the fuck up Jessica, you'll get yours." Ashley said

"Not right now I won't. Maybe sometime later this year…" She bit her lip and looked at Jimmy. He smiled at her and held her tight.

"Eventually we'll have kids." He whispered in her ear. She smiled. That was all she needed to hear from him at the moment. He wanted to have kids. God he was so fucking perfect.

"Ha, see Matt that's what you get asshole!" Zack said once everyone was quiet, well semi quiet.

"At least I didn't pass out!"

"Fuck you Sanders." Zack replied putting his arm around Kate.

"Wow, damn what's with all the hostility?" Heather said as she walked up. She smiled at Brian who wrapped his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead. This of course didn't go un noticed.

"When the hell did this happen?" Jessicka exclaimed practically yelling. She heard laughter from behind her and looked at the other four guys from sevenfold and Kate and Lilian.

"UH like two weeks ago." Brian said calmly.

"Two weeks.. While ya'll was… oh my god… wow!" everyone laughed and Lilian rolled her eyes.

"Oh and the hostility is something you should get used to, Kate, Jessicka, Vanessa, and obviously Ashley are all pregnant. And I know for a fact that yes Jes is a bitch, she's worse when she's pregnant!" Jessica said with a smirk. Jes went to hit her but she ducked behind Jimmy.

"No fair… you cheated!" Jessicka laughed. Jimmy rolled his eyes at his cousin and the group watched as the knockouts walked past in a tight knit group and into the catering area. Brie and Maria were with them. Glares followed the women as they walked and Nikki's fist clinched. Jessica lay a hand on over it and the five that were fighting took off toward the curtain. Jessica, and Misty getting good luck kisses from their husbands. Jessica smirked, and yelled we got this and the other divas cheered. Mickie, Nikki, and Gail Kim followed the other two. Hugs were passed and the divas that weren't fighting followed the others as well. To take up the wings. If any of the knockouts not fighting decided to head ringside then they were going to regret it.

The entire diva roster was met with only seven of the knockout team. They tried not to laugh as the seven women stood there looking completely confident. The group consisted of Christy Hemme, Sharmell, Maria, Brie, Angelina Love, Velvet Sky, and Taylor Wilde. Matt Hardy stood with them. Shane McMahon walked up and joined the group, wrapping his arms around Brie's waist. She moved from his embrace and lead the knockouts with Maria to the ring. Sharmell and Taylor the divas noticed stayed backstage. They smirked, they could take all the bitches that had hit the ring. Ast heir theme played and the women made their way to the ring, Jessica closed her eyes and counted to ten. She got to about five before she spoke.

Get Low Get Low then pick up Pick up  
Get Your Hands In The Air It's A Stick Up Stick Up  
Shake Your Tambourines move it quicker quicker  
I'm Shakin' Down The Town Get The Picture Picture  
Movin On The Floor Got To Love That  
How She Keep It goin' on Got To Love That  
To The Beat Like A Pro Know you Love That  
She Can Shake It To The Floor gotta Love That  
Get Your Ass On The Dance Floor,  
Dance On The Dance Floor  
Move Em Out The Way If They ain't doin it How You Want Yours  
You Ain't Got To Ask keep givin yours  
Don't Need My Permission Ya'll Heard What You Waitin For.  
(Tambourine - EVE)

"Shane, leave Serena and Heather alone, and don't even think about trying to take custody of Serena. You know damn well who she has in her corner, and I know you know better to fuck with us." Jessica said and Change or Die echoed the arena and the five divas hit the ramp smiles on their faces and hatred in their eyes. Each one of them wore red, grey, and blue in various combinations.

LET'S GO!  
This is a battle call  
To one to all  
The opposition  
Who will take the fall

Are you sick of just getting by?  
Are you tired of the fucking crying?  
Are you looking for a better life?  
(Change or Die - Papa Roach)

The five divas walked to the ring side by side. Jessica slid easily into the ring and the others followed. They pumped their fist in the air and screamed CHANGE OR DIE at the top of their lungs. They all turned from the center of the ring where they were back to back and took up positions on the apron. Nikki stepped into the ring as Brie did as well.

"The following contest is a traditional Survivor Series type match. Even though this isn't survivor series. Introducing to you first the team of Angelina Love, Velvet Sky, Christy Hemme, Brie Bella and Maria!! And their opponents Gail Kim, Mickie James, Nikki Bella, Vanessa Hardy and JD Sullivan." Jessica rolled her eyes at that one. But she liked the sound of it. Hell she had loved it when Jimmy had.. okay she needed out of lala land and now. Shaking her head she watched as the ref signaled for the bell and the Bella twins locked horns.

Brie had her sister in a headlock and was trying to make her tap when Nikki finally got her feet under her on the mat and stood. Tossing Brie over her shoulder forwards and making her land hard on the mat. She went for the pin, but didn't get it. She flipped back to the corner and tagged in Mickie. Mickie did a knee drop to the forehead of the other Bella and grinned as she pinned her shoulders to the mat getting the three count. She jumped up and the divas pulled Brie's limp body out of the ring as Velvet Sky stepped up. Shaking her head Mickie side stepped a clothesline and grabbed the other woman's arm dragging it behind her back. With a smirk she drug her to the divas corner and tagged in Vanessa who didn't care which of the whores she got her hands on.

Vanessa jumped over the top rope and onto the knockouts arm. The woman screamed in pain and when Mickie let go the laughter that rang through the arena from the fans gave all the five remaining divas a great thrill. Vanessa Irish whipped Velvet Sky across the ring and into the other ring post. Then she clotheslined the bitch. Once she was on her feet and Vanessa had knocked her backwards she jumped the turn buckle for Vanessa's landing, but Maria pulled the woman out of the way. Luckily for Vanessa she had seen this out of the corner of her eye just as she jumped and did a back flip mid air and landed on her feet. She turned and was standing face to face in the ring with a ready Maria. Suddenly she heard Jessica and Mickie start singing Girl I Know at the top of their lungs and the crowd was soon joining in. Risking a quick glance sideways she saw Zacky, Kate, Heather, Brian, Jimmy, and Johnny sitting ringside screaming the song at the top of their lungs as well. Only it sounded better coming from them. She whipped Maria into the corner while she was distracted and tagged in Jessica.

Jessica got in the ring and all hell broke loose. Maria tried to back away but that wasn't working. Jessica had her right where she wanted her. Up against the proverbial wall. With her back against the ropes she performed a roundhouse kick that knocked the other woman out of the ring. Vanessa very nicely tossed Maria back in. Jessica thought quickly and grinned as she very easily got the hurting Maria into the walls of Jericho. She smirked and when the bitch tapped she let go ready to take on the next bitch. Only the knockouts were left. She turned and saw hatred in Gail's eyes so she tagged in the woman. Gail pulled Velvet Sky back into the ring. It took all of two minutes for the bitch to be pinned and counted out by three count. Five minutes later Christy was the first of the knockouts to eliminate anyone from the diva team. Gail was gone followed closely by Mickie. Nikki jumped in the ring and attacked Christy from behind as she went to tag in Angelina Love, who had yet to be in the ring. Nikki whipped Christy into the diva's corner and proceeded with rights and lefts, making sure to stop before the five count. She tagged in Jessica and let her finish off Christy. With a spinning roundhouse kick and a standing moonsault followed by a leg drop from the top rope, Christy was pinned. Jessica, Nikki, and Vanessa all stood side by side as Angelina Love slowly entered the ring. She was the last of the knockouts and it was obvious that she was going to go done fighting. She stood in the middle of the ring and Jessica tilted her head to the side watching her every move. Angelina swallowed hard and watched as the short black haired diva made her advance. They locked up in the middle of the ring and somehow Jessica got her arms twisted behind her back and was suddenly helpless. She had one chance. If she could just get her foot out for Vanessa to touch it would be considered a tag. V saw the look on Jessica's face and when the silent count of three was over Jessica kicked up with her legs and Vanessa touched one of her legs. The ref saw it and called the tag. Vanessa got Angelina to drop the hold and then performed a Twist of Fate, which was ironic because that was what her boyfriend used. She finally performed Vanessa's landing, but she tagged in Nikki who did a standing moonsault and then Jessica was tagged in and Vanessa gave the thumbs up she smirked as she threw the guns in the air and did a perfect Swanton Bomb into the cover.

"And here are your survivors… JD Sullivan, Vanessa Hardy, and Nikki Bella!" Lilian announced into the microphone and then dropped it to hug her friends. Jessica ran to ringside and kissed Jimmy. The crowd was shocked but after a moment they cheered. Avenged Sevenfold, Kate and Heather all jumped the barricade and the guys put the remaining three women on their shoulders and helped them celebrate their victory. Their win however was short lived when they got backstage there was a mess. Misty ran up to Jessica and Vanessa and told them what happened.

"Matt and Maria got into a fight and It got really physical! She shoved him and started punching him. I don't know how it happened but Matt killed her. He broke her neck." Jessicka Sanders looked at her husband and he heard it coming a mile away.

"I told you so!"


	24. Chapter 24

The following night on Raw Jessica stood in the middle of the ring and microphone in hand grinned as the crowd chanted her name. She raised the microphone to her lips and began to speak.

"I know that you all can't wait for things to get back to normal around her so lets start with me saying. The knockouts didn't stand a chance, and I'm going to leave Brie Bella to her sister, and start tonight off right!! I am issuing an open challenge to all the divas that are currently on active status that I will anytime, anywhere put my WWE Women's title on the line." The crowd cheered and Jessica smirked as music began to play. It was generic and had no words to it. Chelsea Matthews walked out and raised a microphone to her lips.

"Jessica tonight you may challenge anyone you like, but we will be having an all brand diva battle royal to declare the number one contenders for the DIVAS and WWE WOMENS championships. Teddy long and I have decided now that Vickie is no longer a GM we are going to mix things up a little bit. It will be tag team style and if one opponent is eliminated then both are eliminated. The team left standing will be the number one contenders. Each team will consist of one SmackDown diva, and one Raw diva. Now as all of you need to know as of this morning there are three inactive divas on the roster due to pregnancy, and a fourth due to an unfortunate turn of events last night. Maria Kanellis is no longer with us. She died last night." The crowd was shocked by this news but no one said a word. Chelsea continued speaking. "Jessicka Sullivan, Ashley Massaro, and Vanessa Hardy are the ones on inactive status." With that Chelsea walked backstage. JD stood there taking in what she had just been told. She sat down her microphone and tried not to laugh when Maryse's music began to play. Taking and handing her title over to a ring assistant she stood ready to fight.

"I don't want your title, but tonight we fight!" Maryse yelled once she was in the ring. The fact that they could now look at one another and grin was something that Jessica knew would always be with all of the divas now.

Backstage Vanessa was getting yelled at by the McMahons and she was standing there trying not to roll her eyes as even Jeff chastised her a little. She could deal with her husband, but the others she was going to have to listen to a little bit, for the sake of her job. Ashley was sitting in catering bored out of her mind and drinking a soda. She smiled at Jessicka slightly. The two were doing the same thing that Amy and Misty were doing, trying their damndest to put aside differences and be friends. Even Jessicka didn't know how this was going to work, because she hated Randy still. The only good thing that was coming out of any of this was that Grace was spending more and more time with her mother again. She said she liked her dad, now that he was changing and everything, but she said she missed her mom. Summer was coming slowly so the kids, were on the road again with them. Their tutors weren't giving them as much to do and were winding down the studies. Brook was excited because earlier that day her mother had asked her if she wanted to stay with her dad and Vanessa or if she wanted to move to California with her and Jimmy, and the twins.

Heads looked up as Jessica and Maryse walked in ten minutes later, both grabbing water bottles and sitting down with Ashley and Jessicka. The four women sat talking and laughing. Slowly others began to join them. The television that was set up in the catering area was on and people were watching matches and waiting for their cues to go out. All of the divas had been assigned a 'partner' for that night and Jessica and Maryse were told that they could be ringside if they wanted. The two women had declined stating that being out there once had been enough for the night, especially for Jessica who was still sore from the night before. Jessica laid her head to rest on her arms on the table and smiled to herself. She had gotten through a lot in the past few months and she knew deep down it was because of her friends. The people that she truly trusted. She smiled as she watched Jeff and Vanessa walk in. Followed closely by Brook and Jessica thought it was cute how Brooklyn was pushing a stroller with her two littlest siblings in it. Looking beside her Jessica smiled at her twins, they were both asleep in their carriers. Brook hugged her mom and whispered in her ear. Jessica's head shot up and she looked at Brook with a happiness no one had really seen in her eyes in a long time, well it had been showing up more and more in the past four months.

"You mean that Brook?"

"Yeah, I wanna live in California with you. Dad said he doesn't mind it so much, since he gets to see me all the time anyway. And I just have one question though."

"What?" Jessica asked looking at her daughter.

"Do I have to be home schooled throughout high school?"

"Not unless you want to be." Jessica said looking at her with love in her eyes.

"Good cos I wanna actually go to school, you know like I did when I was little."

"Okay."

"I want to go to a real school too mom." Grace said to her mother. Randy and Jessicka looked at each other.

"Sweetie you live with your father that would be up to him."

"But I wanna live in California if Brooklyn is." They all burst out laughing and Randy just shook his head.

"That's up to your mother Grace." Randy said. Jessicka began to smile so easily at that that it shocked the hell out of all of them. With a momentary lapse of sanity, or perhaps it was hormones (god how she hated those things) she jumped up and hugged her ex husband. When she pulled back she discovered that she wasn't the only one shell shocked by that move. All of her friends sat there slack jawed and wondering what in the hell was with her.

"Hormones" she muttered as she sat down just as quickly as she had stood up. They all laughed and began talking again. It was weird with Heather and Kate not there. They had gotten so used to them being there that it just seemed so normal. But both women were off with their boyfriends.

Heather was curled up on the bed in front of the TV with Serena in front of her on the floor watching RAW. Kate was with them. They had all laughed when Maryse lost and now they were watching Jeff beat the hell out of Edge. As much as they were friends and family, they all knew that they would be fighting one another on the show. Serena watched her best friend's dad beat up on Edge and smiled. Jeff had said that when they got back from being with the other guys on the road that wherever they were she could spend the night with Brook. Heather had agreed to this. Between Heather, Jessica, Jeff, and Jimmy they had decided that the girls needed to see as much of each other as possible. They were four years apart, but they had been sisters almost their entire lives. Even though as it turned out they weren't. Serena looked up from the TV when the hotel room door opened. She jumped up and hugged Brian who, after being around the gangs kids was good with them by now. He hugged her back and sat down beside Heather who was still watching the TV. He lay on his stomach beside her and wrapped an arm around her. She moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Kate stood up and walked to Zack who had walked in behind Brian. She hugged him and he held her close. He sat down on the floor and pulled her into his embrace. Jimmy, Matt, and Johnny sat on chairs throughout the room or on the floor with Kate and Zack.

"Jessica beat Maryse by pin fall, for those of you who are wondering." Kate offered up. The others nodded and watched as Jeff and Edge's match was called at a draw. With a double pin, they had both thrown an arm out sideways over one another at the last second and the ref did a three count. They talked through the commercial and watched as the show came back on with Lilian standing in the ring, microphone in hand. Johnny smiled to himself, she looked beautiful. There was no ref in the ring, so she wasn't announcing a match. Sure she was in her usual high heeled boots, and mini skirt, with a tank top of some sort, ensemble, but she was grinning. Johnny was the only one in the room that knew what she was about to say. They stayed to watch that one part and then Jimmy, Johnny, and Matt all left.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have some bad news and some good news for you! I know you all are used to me announcing the matches, and the winners, but it is time for me to move on." She stopped a moment to let them take that in. There were several mixed reactions. She continued. "But as of right now, I am proud to announce that I am going to be starting off in the ring as wrestling diva tonight! I will no longer be announcing your matches, I will be in them." With that Lilian slipped from the ring and made her way backstage. She had to change for the diva match later that night. She had a grin on her face as she met her friends at the curtain. Jessicka and Jessica held up a t-shirt and a pair of black shorts and shoved them at her. She grabbed them and pulling her boots off there, she picked them up and ran with Jessica to the locker room to get changed. Ten minutes later she looked in the mirror at herself. She was wearing a t-shirt that the Jess' had gotten made for her and she rolled her eyes. On the front was a picture of the Johnny's bass and underneath it said "Bassists do it better!" She tucked the front into her shorts just a tiny bit so that you could see that she was actually wearing them. She slid her socked feet into sneakers and raked her hair back into a ponytail. Her phone rang. She had ten more minutes till curtain.

"Hello"

"Hey you excited?"

"Yeah, wait till you see the shirt the Jess' are making me wear."

"Should I be worried?"

"Not really no."

"Well I just called to tell you good luck Lilian."

"Thanks Johnny, I appreciate it."

"You sound nervous as hell."

"Just a little, but can't go wrong when you're partnering with a former WWE women's champion."

"Good point, see you in a week Lil."

"Yeah see you in a week." They hung up and Lilian was smiling as she walked out to the main locker room to join her friends. Ashley rolled her eyes at the shirt she was wearing and Lilian blushed just a little bit. She glanced at herself in the full length mirror and caught what the back of the shirt said. "Avenged Sevenfold" and "Johnny Christ" was written below it. Lilian rolled her eyes and hit the Jess' over the head at the same time. They all laughed and Mickie smiled encouragingly at her. The divas all hit the curtain. Well except for Brie Bella who had just gotten her ass handed to her on a silver platter by her twin. Nikki was standing beside Amy with a smirk on her face. They heard Tony Chimmel announce the match. Lilian hugged the Jess', Vanessa, and Ashley and Maryse wished all the Divas luck.

"Introducing in no particular order the teams, Natalya and Michelle McCool, Misty Cena and Lita, Nikki Bella, and Eve Torres, Beth Phoenix and Rosa Mendez, Candice Michelle and Melina, Jennifer Orton and Gail Kim, Katie Lea and Kelly Kelly, Lilian Garcia and Mickie James, and last but certainly not least, despite earlier tonight, Brie Bella and Layla!" Nikki rolled her eyes as her sister limped slightly to the ring, with a not so happy Layla in her wake. Lilian caught Mickie's eye and then they caught Nikki's. the three of them nodded and as soon as the bell rang they held Brie and let Layla, letting Eve and Nikki pound on the two women, before the four of them tossed the two out of the ring. Soon after that Rosa was tossed out by Jennifer, eliminating both Beth and Rosa, Beth stood there yelling at Rosa, who was near tears. Slowly the divas were eliminated and it was down to three teams, Mickie and Lilian, Misty and Lita, and Jennifer and Gail Kim. Lita went head on with Gail as Misty took on Mickie, Jennifer and Lilian hooked up in the middle of the ring. Five minutes later Jennifer and Lilian ended up eliminating one another. "Here are your winners and the new number one contenders for the wwe women's and divas championships, Misty Cena and Lita!" Jessica and Maryse walked out together titles on their shoulders and watched the two women in the ring celebrate. Misty and Lita looked at the two champions and motioned that they were taking the belts. Maryse and Jessica looked at one another and laughed. They walked backstage and two minutes later Jessica hugged Misty and congratulated her on her win.

"But don't think I'm gonna let you have it easy just because you're my friend Mist." John laughed as he walked up to the two. Misty wrapped her arms around him and he kissed her. Jessica smiled, she was glad that her friends were happy. She looked over at Vanessa and Jeff she grinned, tonight, even though not all the gang was there, there was going to be a party. It was after all their one year anniversary. Adam was back in Cameron, where he now lived, with his kids. Jessica knew that he was probably sitting at home alone with his two kids tonight. It had after all only been a year since Phoenix had died. Jessicka who was trying to get Delilah to say Grace glanced up when a cell phone went off.

…Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost, it's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over…

Lilian grabbed her phone and answered it. She grinned at Jessicka who just rolled her eyes and reached for hers when it went off.

…Cause I always knew that my little crime would be cold, that's why I got a heater for your thighs…

"Hey Matt!" Grace got to the phone first.

"Hi Gracie, where's your mom?" Matt said laughing as his stepdaughter answered the phone.

"Trying to get De to say my name. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Mom and Dad agreed and I get to move in with you and Mom ain't that great. And I get to go to an actual school next year."

"That sounds awesome Grace, has De said your name yet?"

"Kinda, she got out the 'ace part of it."

"She'll get it eventually she's only one and a half."

"I know I think it's cute, okay here's mom." Grace said handing over the phone.

…I've had enough it's time for something real, I don't respect the words you're speaking, gone to far, a clone…

Jessica jumped and pulled her phone out of her pocket. Jeff rolled his eyes, all three of those women had issues.

"Hi Jimmy what's up?" She glanced over at Lilian who was trying not laugh at her ringtone. Then again she had no room to talk. And neither did the laughing cousin in law across the room. She flipped off both women.

"Who's idea was the shirt?"

"Who Lilian's?"

"Yeah"

"Well the front was my idea, Jes had the back. Did he like it?"

"I do believe it took him a minute to get over the shock of seeing it. Then he grinned like an idiot. She did really well in that match."

"We trained her right."

"So how are all three of my girls?"

"I'm fine and the twins are sleeping." Jessica said not able to keep the smile off her face.

"And how's Brook?"

"She's fine, Jimmy she said she wants to move in with us."

"Well her room's all ready." Across the room Lilian was sitting on a table talking on her phone to Johnny.

"Well I have no idea who's idea the shirt was, they just made me wear it."

"I loved it Lil."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, so what are you doing right now?"

"Other than talking to you?"

"Mhmm"

"Sitting on a table in catering drinking bottled water, why?"

"Look up." Lilian looked up and apparently at the same time the other two were told to as well. All three women squealed and ran to their men. Jimmy wrapped his arms around Jessica and kissed her tenderly. Jessicka and Matt were locked in their embrace a little longer than Jessica and Jimmy, and Lilian was obviously not caring that she was publically making out with Johnny and that people were trying not to laugh. It had only been approximately twenty four hours since they had seen them but it had been too long for any of them. Finally when everyone was done with the major PDA, Jessicka asked the one thing that was on everyone's minds.

"What in the hell are you three doing here?"

"Well our flight out got rescheduled and since the tour doesn't officially start back up until next week we thought we'd drive up and see you guys, oh and of course take Jeff and Vanessa to a huge group dinner, kids included to celebrate their one year anniversary." Johnny said keeping Lilian tight at his side. Lilian already knew by the look in his eyes that he planned on stripping her out of her clothes that night and having his way with her, not that she had a problem with that. And apparently he wasn't the only one with that type of idea on his mind, because Jimmy had just gotten smacked playfully by his wife after whispering something in her ear. They had to wait for the rest of the show to be over because John and Randy were facing off in like three minutes. Misty walked her husband to the curtain and smiled. Ashley was holding Randy's hand and as the two men walked the rest of the way to the curtain they grinned as Misty and Ashley said the same thing at the same time.

"Kick his ass honey." The women looked at one another and it was one of those rare moments when Misty got along with Ashley. They grinned and the guys rolled their eyes. Ashley and Misty walked back to the catering area and watched as Jimmy picked up Faith and held her as he sat down. He handed her the bottle that Jessica had handed him, and Faith held it with no help from Jimmy. He looked down at her like a proud parent should. No one had seen Kevin in weeks, and it was rumored that he had quit. The only thing that made Jessica know he was alive was the fact that every month check showed up in the mail from him. Jimmy looked over at Jess and smiled. Trinity was holding her bottle as well. Jessica smirked and brushed one of Trinity's black curls out of her face. Heads turned however when Shane McMahon and Stephanie walked in yelling at one another. Jake and Megan started to cry. Jeff and Vanessa picked up the babies and glared in Shane's direction. It seemed that evey time the son of a bitch walked in a room he was yelling. They sat there listening to what Shane was yelling at Stephanie.

"So what now I'm supposed to take threats from some stupid bitch! That's where you are wrong Stephanie, I won't let what that whore said get to me, I will see my daughter." Jessica was starting to shake, Johnny who was closest to her took Trinity and Jessica balled her hands into fists. Lilian laid a hand on her arm and gave her a warning glance. Jessica stood and walked from the room. Lilian and Amy followed. She walked past Shane with no problem. She just didn't look at him. Once she was out of the catering area her phone was in her hand and she was waiting for Heather to pick up her phone on the other end.

"What's wrong JD?" Heather said after she heard Jessica's voice.

"Shane isn't going to back down about getting Serena."

"What, why not, you said you could get him to back off."

"I thought I could, but he's gotten a little braver, I don't know what to do."

"Dammit, I don't know what the hell am I supposed to do? Serena doesn't want to see him!!"

"I'll think of something I promise, but he calls me a bitch or a whore again I'm gonna end up in prison for murder." Jessica muttered as she hung up the phone. Johnny walked over with Lilian.

"I don't think murder is the answer JD." Lilian said. Jessica looked at her.

"Then what is?"

"Well damn think back to what he said about Me, you and Jessicka two years ago"

"What before we found out Brook wasn't his?" Jessicka asked.

"Yeah, the Monday after we got back from Mexico."

"He didn't want his daughter around whores…" Jessica said it dawning on her immediately.

"Exactly" Jessicka said.

"So uh can we get John and uh Jeff to kick his in traditional Cena, Hardy, fashion?" Lilian asked.

"Ha, you would have to ask, but I think it really should be someone that wouldn't lose their job."

"Right, well let's just threaten him for now." And with that the girls and Johnny went off to catering to find Shane.

Later that night they were all sitting around a table eating and laughing and congratulating Jeff and Vanessa on being together for a year. The two of them smiled. It was a great end to a wonderful day. They were all entering the hotel lobby when Vanessa said something to them all.

"So what's the next celebration on our list?" Jessica laughed and pointed to Serena. They had gotten a call from Adam earlier that night and he had promised to e-mail pictures of Carmandy from the little small three person birthday party they had had for her. No one blamed the man for sounding so depressed about it. They all nodded and Brook laughed. Going their separate ways to their own hotel rooms, Jessica made sure that the twins were asleep in the play pens in the connecting room with Brooklyn and that Brooklyn was in bed before she tip toed to her room. She closed the door connecting the two rooms quietly since Brook was already asleep. She grinned as Jimmy pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Smirking at one another when they pulled apart they were naked in record time and in each other's embrace seconds later.

Lilian had her arms wrapped around Johnny's neck as they kissed. Her back was against the door. She grinned when they pulled back. He kissed his way down her neck and they slowly removed each other's clothes. The last thing to go was the t-shirt that Lilian was wearing. She smirked as Johnny pulled it over her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck again as he reached back and unhooked her strapless bra. They barely made it to the bed before their passion was too much to control. Johnny pinned Lilian to the bed and she smirked up at him. Kissing him one last time she gave into temptation and let him have her.

Amy was cuddled up on the bed in her hotel room watching Brie sleep. She smiled at her little girl. Dave walked out of the bathroom after getting a shower and kissed her on the forehead. He lay down beside her and they lay there talking until they fell asleep with Brie between them.

Jessicka was sitting in the bathroom on the edge of the bathtub with her hair pulled back out of her face and was trying to keep from getting sick. The only thing she hated about being pregnant was the morning sickness, but for some reason it seemed to come to her at night. Matt walked in and grabbed one of the baby wipes that was on the counter and walked back out giving his wife a sympathetic look. He had pulled her hair back for her and then she had kicked him out of the bathroom, which was fine by him, except now he had to change a shitty diaper. But whatever, sacrifices had to be made, if one wanted kids. Jessicka grabbed another baby wipe and wiped off her arm.

Kate was asleep and cuddled up next to Zacky who was laying there thinking about what the following week was going to hold. He was meeting Kate's mom and dad. She was excited because she said that they were going to love him, but he knew from experience most women said that, that that wouldn't be the case. He briefly remembered when one of his friends had told him that his girlfriend was excited to have him meet her parents, and apparently her dad hadn't liked him. Zacky was worried that Kate's parents would be just like that. She wanted them to love him, because she loved him. But he had a feeling her parents weren't going to be receptive to the 'hi, I'm Zack, Kate's boyfriend of one month, and I love your daughter, by the way we're having a baby' introduction. Kate had already agreed to move in with him. He doubted her parents would be receptive to that either. Finally he fell asleep when he felt her turn so that she was lying on her side and her hand was over his heart. He was smiling as he closed his eyes.

Heather was sitting up on the bed in her hotel room watching Serena sleep. She loved her daughter and being with Brian was still a new experience for her, so she was trying to spend time with both of them, together and separately but that wasn't working so well. She grabbed her phone and looking at the time she wondered if Mariah would be awake still. Serena had taken a liking to her so she decided to call. When Mariah said she would come down and watch Serena, Heather grabbed a quick shower and put on a pair of denim shorts and a green tank top. She slipped her feet into flip flops and grabbed her phone and stuck it in her pocket. She opened the door just as Mariah walked up to the room. She was wearing pajamas and had a duffel bag over her shoulder. Heather handed her thirty dollars, and another thirty to get breakfast in the morning. She walked down the hall to the elevators and pushed the up button. She hadn't spent the night with Brian alone since she had waked up the morning after the wedding. Well like she was about to spend with him now that was. She rode the elevator up two floors and moments later he was answering his door dressed only in jeans. He looked at her and smiled as he stepped aside and let her in. Once the door was closed behind her, Brian watched her for a moment. She looked up at him and smiled. Walking to him she wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned down to kiss her.

"So what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Brian asked as they pulled apart.

"I wanted to see you." Heather said looking at him. He grinned. That kiss sure had more than 'I wanted to see you' behind it. He shook his head and grabbed the TV remote and turned off the TV. Heather bit her lip it was now or never. "Okay so that's only half the reason…"

"What's the other half?" He asked, this he had to hear.

"I...well…" She was stumbling over what she had planned to say. So instead she walked to him standing on tip toe she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He had already figured this was coming, and his arms went around her waist and pulled her tight against him.

"I think I like the other half the reason as much as I do the first." Brian told her as they pulled apart.

"Bet I can find a better way to wake you up in the morning other than by shaking your arm." Heather said as Brian tugged her tank top over her head.

Vanessa lay beside Jeff looking up at the ceiling. She had a hand resting on her stomach and the other was behind her head. She was happy and she was listening to the wonderful silence, they hardly ever got this. Kat had the twins so they were kid free. She rolled over and faced Jeff.

"I want a kitten. You know since we had to get rid of the dog, because Brook's allergic and all. Jess said she wasn't allergic to cats." Jeff looked at her and shook his head.

"Okay, we'll go as soon as we get home and find a kitten." Jeff was in a very agreeable mood at that moment so she only had to say it once.

The next morning Heather smirked when she realized that she was awake before Brian and decided to see if she could find another way to wake him up. Down the hall Jessica who had gotten up sometime during the night and cracked the door between the two rooms she was in and her kids were in was sitting up in bed and pulling on clothes at the same time. She walked into the other room to see that the reason Jimmy wasn't in bed when she woke up was because he had already given the twins their breakfast bottles and was discussing what Brook wanted for breakfast. She smiled and looked at him for a moment. He was a fucking natural with kids. And for some god awful reason she suddenly wanted a kitten. Having no clue why the thought crossed her mind, she said something to Jimmy who looked up at her, so did Brooklyn.

"Where'd that come from?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know, I've just always wanted a pet." Jimmy laughed.

"Oh can we get a kitten please, mom, please Jimmy?" Brook said excitedly. Both adults nodded.

Two days later they were all (and I mean all) walking into the pet store closest to where Jessica, Jessicka, Matt, and Jimmy lived. The employees all looked up and several gasped in recognition of who they all were. Grace and Brooklyn detached themselves from their parents and were the first to reach the kittens. Jimmy smiled at Jessica as she looked at her daughter with love in her eyes. She had seven month old Trinity on her hip, and Jimmy had Faith. Other parents were carrying their kids similarly. Delilah was reaching for Matt which was fine because Jessicka was handing her off to him anyway. Almost an hour later the pet store only had two kittens left. They had all gotten what they would need for them as well. And now they were sitting in Kate and Zack's living room watching them, trying to decide what to name them.

Jessicka looked at the furry little white and black kitten she had picked out. And she smiled when she decided what she was going to name her. She grinned.

"I think I'm going to name her Syn." Brian looked over and gave a what the fuck look. But he said nothing.

"I wanna name mine Plague." Brooklyn said holding the cute little black kitten with a white spot on the top of his head close to her. Jeff shook his head and looked at Jessica. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I don't know why but since I want skittles, I think I'm naming mine skittles." Jeff looked at his wife and this time he did say something.

"Skittles?"

"Yeah, I really want some so since that's all I can think of at the moment that's her name." Jeff shook his head and got up. Grabbing his car keys he headed toward the door. V was pregnant, when she said she wanted something she got it.

"Hey grab a bag of starburst jelly beans while you're at it please Jeff!" Kate asked. He nodded

"I want a bag of reeses pieces and some orange crème savers." Jessicka said. Jeff nodded knowing better to argue with Jessicka as well. Kate he wasn't sure about, so he didn't argue with her either. He walked out the door with guys all shaking their heads.

"I wanna name mine Shadows, because he's all dark grey." Grace said. That was three for five and they all knew it.

"Misfit" Kate said watching as her kitten wondered around away from the others. Zack held back a grin.

"Juice box" Xavier said grinning. John raised an eyebrow at his son, but Misty silenced whatever he was about to say with a warning glance.

"Can I name mine Soldier?" Kyra asked her mom. She still wasn't used to getting things when she wanted them.

"He's your kitten honey, you can name him whatever you want." Misty said smiling.

"YAY! Soldier it is." Misty smiled at her daughter and looked at the pure whit kitten that she had picked out because Krys had said purdy.

"I think we'll name Krys' Diva." Misty said. They all laughed and John wrapped his arm around his wife.

"Johnny lets name her Mortita" Lilian said from her spot across the room from Johnny. This caused heads to turn; Lilian was acting like the kitten would be living with the both of them.

"Mom I want to name mine Lucifer."

"What?!" Heather asked startled.

"Well he's all black."

"Okay." Heather moved closer to Brian and rolled her eyes, her little girl had a vivid imagination. They all sat there and watched the kids play with the kittens and no one said a word when Lilian and Johnny picked up their things and grabbed Mortita as they said bye and headed out the door.


	25. Chapter 25

**Dear God **  
**(**_title credited once again… what is this like the fourth time? To Avenged Sevenfold_**)**

Johnny and Lilian smiled when they woke up in one another's arms. Lilian moved closer to him and he held her tighter. Had it seriously only been a month and a half since they had found each other? Lilian smiled to herself as she buried her head against his neck. She was in love. She didn't care what anyone said about it. They had been together for the past week nonstop and they were happy. They were both going to have to go their separate ways for couple weeks, but that didn't mean that they couldn't still talk on the phone or IM each other.

Jessicka smiled as she walked to her mothers with Jessica her best friend. They had De, Trinity and Faith and were getting Grace from her mother's Brook was at Jessica and Jimmy's taking a nap, so she could stay up late that night when the guys got in and see Jimmy. She loved her stepfather and she wanted to ask him immediately when he got there if he would take her to get her dyed before they went to the school to get paperwork and everything for Brook and Grace. They walked together passed houses to the five blocks it took to get to Jessicka's mother's house. Her mom greeted them and smiled at Jessicka hugging her, and then taking De out of her stroller. Jessicka hadn't told her mother that she was pregnant. She smiled as Grace ran to hug her and laughed when her mom passed her De and picked one of Jessica's twins up out of the stroller Jessica smiled. They may not have had a grandmother because her mom was dead, but Jessicka's mom was making sure that they were spoiled. Jessica smiled at her and laughed when Mike walked over and picked up Trinity from the stroller before Jessica could. The Jess' walked in and smiled as Mike one handed got glasses out of the cabinet and set them on the counter.

"Mom, Mike, I have something I need to tell you." Jessicka said. Her parents looked at her and you could tell there was a slight look of concern in her mother's eyes.

"Is something wrong sweet heart?"

"No, Mom, nothing's wrong. I'm happy."

"Okay, so what did you want to tell us?" Mike asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm pregnant!" Her parents looked at her and it was evident that they were in shock. They hadn't taken the news of her slipping off to Vegas to marry Matt very well, and this was just something they hadn't expected. Jessica smiled and Grace grinned.

"I'm gonna be a big sister again… twice!" Grace said.

"Twice?" Mike asked

"Dad's girlfriend, I mean fiancé Ashley is pregnant too. She's really nice."

"Uh…" Karen stood there speechless.

"It's okay mom, Ashley is nice, and trust me she's been good for Randy."

"You're just saying that because me and Grace are standing here." Jessica told her friend.

"No actually I'm not." Mike laughed.

"Well we had better get going, Brook is at home asleep and I need to cook dinner for her and feed the twins."

"Grace had a snack about an hour ago."

"Okay thanks mom."

"Your welcome sweetie."

They placed the twins in the stroller and De in hers. Grace asked if she could push her little sister and Jessicka nodded. They were half way back to Jessica's when Monica Madison called both Jess's whores. Jessica rolled her eyes, and she wasn't able to stop the confrontation from happening. She told Grace to stay where she was and went over to pull her friend away from the other woman. When Monica punched Jessicka, Jessica stopped dead in her tracks as Jessicka swung back and next thing they all knew there was blood pouring from Monica's face. Jessica pulled her friend back and sighed when the cops showed up two seconds later. It was Monica's word against the Jess' because Jessicka really didn't have a bruise. Jessica got home ten minutes later and got the kids inside and Brook was up and helping with the twins and De. Grace was still in shock and when the phone rang Jessica answered it.

"Hello"

"JD" a sweet and innocent Jessicka said in her sweet and innocent voice.

"No I am not bailing your pregnant ass out of Jail, I can't leave the kids. I'll call Matt."

"NO you can't!"

"That's your only option sweetie. OR you could call your parents."

"Okay call Matt I called you anyway because I can't remember his new cell number anyways." Jessica hung up the phone and then shaking her head watched as Brook grabbed a pan out from under the counter and set it on the stove. She was glad her daughter knew how to cook. She dialed Matt's cell and he answered on the second ring.

"What?" he said somewhat frustrated sounding.

"Wow damn don't go off on me man."

"Sorry what's up JD, it's been a long day and I just want to get home. And Johnny hasn't called there has he?"

"No, and your days about to longer."

"Why?"

"You kinda need to pick Jes up…"

"From where?" He asked cautiously

"Uh she kinda got in a fight…"

"Where is she? The hospital?" He asked hoping that wasn't the case.

"Jail"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Matt yelled

"Man, Matt what the hell's wrong?" Jessica smiled when she heard Kate ask that in the background.

"Dammit, yeah okay, I can bail her ass out." Jessica heard several people chorus what the fuck at once in the background before she hung up the phone. She turned back to the kids and sighed. De was pulling Grace's sleeve.

"'Ace, 'Ace pway wif me"

"Aunt Jess tell her to leave me alone." Jessica was about to say something, but she heard one of her girls crying. She glanced toward the living room and saw that Faith had hit Trinity with a toy. She picked up De, and went to separate her own girls. Five minutes later she smelled something burning. She jumped up from playing with De, to keep her distracted from the girls in the kitchen. And sitting in between the twins to keep them from fighting. There was going to be a bruise on her arm from a block being smashed into it several times. She sat De on the floor as she ran to the kitchen.

"Shit, Grace Ann Orton, Brooklyn Marie Hardy, move." Jessica yelled and pulled the pan off the stove and turned the burner off. Thank god it wasn't a gas stove. She ran water over the burned hamburger meat in the pan.

"Grace open the patio door! Brooklyn…" She turned in time to see Trinity and Faith crawl into the hallway and toward the stairs. One of the older girls had forgotten to shut the gate. Jessica dropped the pan in the sink and ran to close it. She got there faster than the fighting twins. She closed the gate and picked them both up and placed them in two separate play pens. They started screaming. Which caused De to start screaming. She glanced around the kitchen for the older girls. They weren't there. She picked up De and placed her in a high chair and grabbed a sippy cup from the fridge and placed it in front of her. With the three littlest ones confined for the moment she took off to find the older two. It was no secret where they were. She climbed the stairs two at a time and slammed into Brooklyn's room. She turned off the CD player that was blasting DIVA by Beyonce. She pointed toward the stairs and both girls went. Once they were downstairs she made them begin to clean the kitchen, and their mess from attempting to make hamburger helper. She thought things were calmed down enough to let the twins loose so she did. Next thing she knew there was a loud yell from the kitchen.

"Dammit Delilah what was that for?" Grace yelled

"Watch your mouth Grace!" Jessica yelled as she walked in. She was losing her sanity and fast.

"She threw her cup at me."

"Okay, didn't mean you needed to yell at her…" Jessica looked up as she heard the door open and she looked relieved when she saw her husband walk through the front door. He took one look at her and pulled her to him. He sent Grace to sit on the couch, he told Brooklyn to finish cleaning the counter. Then he grabbed a package of hot dogs from the fridge and took out four, he heated them slightly, and while they were heating up he put the twins in high chairs. Taking the hotdogs out of the microwave he cut them up into little pieces for the twins and placed them on their trays. He sat two in front of Delilah. He then grabbed three sippy cups and filled them with milk. He warmed up the twins, and sat them down in front of the kids, and handed Delilah hers. He pulled a chair out for Jessica and she collapsed into it. He then only had to point to the living room for Brooklyn to go in and sit in the chair. Both of the girls knew they were in trouble. They didn't talk at all. Jimmy picked up the phone and ordered enough pizza for them and the others that would be showing up as soon as they bailed out Jessicka. Finally he grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her up wrapping his arms around her. She leaned into his embrace and laid her head on his chest.

"Thank you"

"Yeah I figured you might have gotten stuck with all the kids."

"You're a life saver honey." Jessica said and then she kissed him. "Let me know when the pizza gets here, or when the others do, whichever comes first. I'm going upstairs."

"A life saver huh, what flavor?" he grinned at her and she shook her head.

"Mine, now I'm going upstairs." She said grinning.

"That's fine; I've got everything under control down here." Shaking his head he watched her walk out of the room. She was fucking perfect for him. He saw the heart tattoo on her back briefly as she leaned down to undo the baby gate. He was going to have to talk her into those angel wings. He heard her mutter something under her breath as she walked away.

"I'm just glad none of them are boys right about now!" Jessica muttered as she walked up stairs. Jimmy shook his head and walked into the living room to talk to the older girls. Almost two hours later, the twins were worn out and asleep in their cribs upstairs. Brooklyn was pouting because Jimmy had said she had to wait to get her hair dyed after the episode that happened today and Grace was sitting on the floor in front of the couch waiting for her mom to get there. They had already eaten and were just waiting on the others to show up. Jessica looked up from where she was putting a finally asleep Delilah into a playpen. She glared at Jessicka. None of them ever knocked when they knew they were expected. The house was too quiet and Jessicka took one look at her friends face, looked from Grace to Brook and then to Jimmy who had a semi bemused expression on his face. She was in deep shit.

"Arrested… damn Jessicka…" Jimmy said. She grinned.

"Bitch fucking punched me."

"And you got her right?" Johnny asked walking in behind them with Lilian. Heather turned raising her eyebrow at him and Lilian hid a slight smile as she bent down and picked up Plague who had just bravely wondered out into the open to see who was there. She put the kitten to her cheek and smiled.

"Broke her noise." Jessicka said finally smiling. The others laughed.

"So Johnny…" Matt began

"Oh no wherever those two have been can wait. Jessica you have a daughter to deal with."

"What she do?"

"Oh not just her, Never again will any of you leave me with that many kids at once unless there is someone here to help me."

"Grace and Brook…"

"Ha, tried to make hamburger helper… didn't work. De threw her cup at Grace… the twins were fighting, Grace yelled at De and cussed, never again!" Jessica went off then she turned to Johnny and Lilian who kinda shrunk back a little. Lilian cuddled Plague and smiled, she missed her kitten. She would see her in an hour or so though when she and Johnny went home. "And where the hell have the two of you been?"

"Uh…" Lilian sputtered out. Johnny bit his lip and looked at Lilian.

"Vegas…" Johnny muttered under his breath. But as quiet as the room was everyone stopped dead and looked at them. Matt looked at him shocked. Jessica looked at Lilian and was definitely shocked.

"WHAT IN THE HELL" Brian was the one to yell it.

"We got married…" Lilian whispered. She ducked her head down and tried to hide the slight smile on her face behind the tiny ball of fur in her hands.

"Where you drunk?" Was the first thing out of Matt's mouth after that.

"Why do you automatically assume that?" Johnny asked. Jessica rolled her eyes and the look in Jessicka's eyes made Jessica try not to laugh.

"Uh because we know you Johnny." Jimmy said

"Right." Jessica agreed with her husband

"Well dammit where you?" Zack asked.

"No" Johnny and Lilian said at the same time. The shock on their faces was evident when they looked from Lilian to Johnny.

"Holy Shit!" They all said at once.

"Aww… you guys…" Jessicka said she was the only one that hadn't gone off the deep end. Lilian looked at her and smiled.

"What the hell is it just me or does it seem like everyone is getting married?" Brian asked. Zack hit him over the head. No one said a word. Five minutes later everyone was headed out the door and somehow Brian and Heather ended up with Brooklyn, and poor Jessicka and Matt ended up with the twins. After everyone was gone, Jessica turned to her husband and sighed.

"I need a fucking drink." Jimmy grinned.

"Don't blame ya, come on lets go." And the two of them took off. Hand in hand they walked into the bar together both happy to be alone together.

Kate lay on the couch staring at the ceiling the next morning waiting for her parents to get there. She watched as Zack nervously paced the living room. She stood up and walked over to him. She touched his arm with her hand and he turned to her. She smiled into his green eyes.

"It's going to be okay Zack, they'll love you." Zack looked down at his girlfriend, the woman that in so short a time he was in love with. Hell he was in love the minute he laid eyes on her. He smiled at her.

"Kate, they're gonna want to kill me."

"No, they won't, look we don't have to tell them today, that I'm pregnant. They're gonna be here for a few days, we can tell them when they leave."

"That just wouldn't be right though."

"Why do you have to be right."

"Katie…" He whispered her name even though there was no one else in the room and pulled her into his arms, "…I love you but I can't lie to your parents."

"Alright" she said as she laid her head on his chest. He stood there holding her and they both looked up as the door bell rang. Swallowing hard Kate took his hand and together they walked through the kitchen, down the hallway, past the family room, into the entryway and to the front door. Kate saw Zack take a deep breath and she opened the door. She found herself staring at her parents. Zack who was standing behind her swallowed hard her mom looked nice enough, but there was a small amount of anger in her father's eyes. Kate smiled at her parents and hugged her mom. She stood in front of her dad to hug him but he wasn't paying attention to her. He was staring at Zack.

"uhm, let's not just stand here, come on inside." Zacky said and moved aside to let them in. Once they were inside Kyle turned to his daughter. They were standing in the living room.

"Mom, Daddy, this is my boyfriend Zack Baker, Zack my mom Emmie and my dad Kyle."

"Nice to meet you." Zack said and Emmie Montgomery hugged him, but Kyle refused to shake his hand. He however didn't take his eyes off Zack. Kate who had her hand in Zack's couldn't help but smile when she laid her head on his shoulder. Emmie could see it in her daughters eyes that this was where she wanted to be. But she knew that her father wanted to talk to Zack.

"Kate, why don't you show me around and we leave the men here alone to talk?"

"Sure mom. Dad, play nice, or so help me god I will never talk to you again." Kate said turning to her father. He was taken back at that comment. But the way that she had said it he knew that she meant it. Kate wrapped her arm around her mother and sighed as she heard her father begin to speak a few moments later. Her mom kept her from turning around and going back in the room.

"Do you love my daughter?" Zack who was still nervous about being alone with the man actually smiled.

"Yeah"

"Kate, honey come on I think he'll be okay. Why is there a low cut box in the bathroom?"

"You're right, and oh, well we just got back and have to go buy a litter box for the kitten still."

"Oh"

"Mom, what was your first impression of Zack?"

"Shock"

"Why?"

"His appearance just took me by surprise that's all, you should have warned us, you're father…"

"Yeah mom, I know."

"How long have you known Zack honey?"

"Uhm maybe two months… but mom, don't criticize I love him more than anything in this world, other than you and dad of course… oh there you are Misfit." Kate trailed off picking up the little bundle of fur that was scurrying out of a spare room. Emmie looked at the little Kitten and smiled. Her daughter had always had a way with cats.

"As long as you know what you're doing baby I'm behind you one hundred percent you know that." Kate looked at her mom and swallowed and taking a page out of Lilian's book she hid behind the kitten as she began to speak.

"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore, I'm all growed up, and having a baby of my own."

"Kate it's 'grown' not 'growed' and… wait What?!"

"Me and Zack, we're gonna be parents." Emmie stared at her daughter and was in shock. Her little girl was… oh lord.

"Oh lord… how are we going to tell your father?"

"Uh, right now before he kills my boyfriend?" Kate said as she heard the yelling coming from two floors down. Still holding Misfit close she took off down the steps that they just came up and with her mom behind her they skidded to a stop when they saw what was going on. Brian was there and was so drunk it wasn't funny and he had a open bottle in his hand and Zack was the one yelling at Brian trying to get him to calm down and put the bottle down and talk. Brian wouldn't listen so Kate set Misfit down and watched as she ran from the room.

"PREGNANT FEMALE CAN'T STAND THE YELLING SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I GET PISSED OFF!!" Kate yelled and all heads turned to her. Kyle Montgomery turned to his daughter and next thing any of them knew he was passed out on the floor. No one moved.

"See I'm not the only one!" Zack said. Despite the circumstances, Brian and Kate laughed.

"Okay, Brian now that you've put the bottle down what the hell is going on?"

"Alexis…"

"Dude what about her?"

"That chick that we ran into in Colorado?" Kate asked at the same time. She noticed that her mom was tending to her father and just ignored it. Her dad would have to deal with her being pregnant.

"She… I'm… oh shit… I think Heather's gonna leave me now."

"Okay that's it kitchen now. You obviously need coffee; Kyle will be fine until he wakes up." Emmie said.

"Who the hell are you?" Brian asked.

"I'm Kate's mom, now kitchen move." Brian looked at Kate but she said not a word. And followed her mother into the kitchen. Once the four of them were in the kitchen and Kate had the coffee started. Emmie took the bottle of Jack from Brian and put it on the counter behind her. She waited patiently for the coffee to be finished and poured them all a cup.

"Now, Brian why is Heather going to leave you and you act as if you're living together… Holy shit did she move in with you and you guys not tell us?" Kate asked… go figure the hormonal one would be more worried about her friend.

"I have a kid." Brian said and the room got quiet.

"Since when?" Zacky asked

"Since Alexis never fucking told me thirteen years, no I'm sorry fourteen years ago!" Brian yelled. Kate's mouth fell open. Zack reached over and closed it for her and looked at Brian. Emmie grabbed the bottle from behind her and poured a shot into Brian's cup. Brian drank it down rather quickly. They all sat there for a moment before they decided to get up. Brian was the last one sitting, and Kate turned around and walked back into the room.

"Brian, Heather isn't going to leave you. You didn't know about your kid."

"Her name is Ashton" Was all Brian said.

"You wanna crash for a while; you know where the spare bedrooms are. I have to go deal with my dad." And with that Kate walked out and Brian smiled. 'Damn Zack is so lucky to have found her.' He got up and walked upstairs. He walked past the bathroom and picked up Misfit as she walked out and stepped into the room across the hall. He kicked off his shoes and lay down. Misfit curled up next to his head and fell asleep with him. An hour later he was woke up by all the yelling.

"I don't want to hear it Katelund, he probably doesn't have a job that can support you and a baby. Just look at him!"

"So who cares that he has piercings and tattoo's dad. I love him. And his hair, I'm the one that dyed it! I Love him and there is nothing that you can say or do to change how I feel. And I don't need anyone to support me! And as for having a job, he does. And he's damned good at what he does."

"What does he do Kate? Work in a factory? Look at his friend! He hangs out with alcoholics! He probably is an alcoholic!"

"Brian's going through some shit right now. He isn't an alcoholic! None of them are…" Kate was crying now and her mother was trying to comfort her. Her father had done just about everything she had feared he would do. If telling her parents hadn't been the right thing to do, then this wouldn't be happening. So her mom was fine by it because she could see past the man beside Kate and into her own daughter's eyes to the love that shown through when she looked at Zack. Sure the man was a little unorthodox, it wasn't about what she and Kyle wanted right now it was about what her daughter wanted. And Kate obviously wanted Zack.

"Hey if I worked in a factory I wouldn't be able to afford this house!" Zacky said defending himself.

"You know what dad…" She saw Brian walk in and got an idea. "Let me formally introduce you to Zack and Brian." Zack immediately knew what was coming and so did Brian so he walked over and handed her Misfit as she reached for her. "Dad, this is my friend Brian "Synyster Gates" Haner, and my boyfriend, and father of my baby Zachary "Zacky Vengeance" Baker. The two guitarists for the band Avenged Sevenfold." Kate's mom smiled, no wonder she had recognized them. They were friends of Jimmy Sullivan, Jessicka Sullivan's cousin. Kate watched her father and she cried when he turned around and walked out the door saying he wasn't staying in the house another minute and was going home. He told Emmie to come on but she said she was staying to visit with her daughter and Zack. Kate smiled and wrapped an arm around her mom's shoulder and kept one hand in Zacks. Together with Brian they watched Kyle walk away.

"So, uhm you don't seem surprised at who we are?" A somewhat sober Brian said.

"I met you all once about four years ago. You guys stopped by my house with Jimmy to pick up Jessicka when her dad and she got into it and she ran to me for advice." Zack looked at her for a moment.

"I remember that day."

"Hey where was I?"

"Out with your friend Michaela."

"Oh…because I would have remembered meeting Zack." Kate grinned. And let him wrap her in his arms. She snuggled into his embrace and he moved his hand up to pet the kitten that was in Kate's hands.

"Just do me a favor and take care of my daughter. She's right my baby has growed up." Emmie said smiling.

"Hey how about we take this to Jessicka and Matt's, you can meet her kids."

"Jessicka has kids?"

"Two" Brian said. They all walked out. "I have something I need to do, so I will see you guys over there."

"Brian she'll understand." Kate called over as she opened the passenger side door letting her mother sit up front. She got in the back seat and leaned over the center console in her SUV and kissed Zack on the cheek as he put on his seatbelt. Then she leaned back and held Misfit close. Twenty minutes later they pulled up to Jessicka's and saw that Jessica and Jimmy were there as well.

"Probably picking up the twins." Zack said aloud. Kate nodded and the trio walked up the front walk dodging around Grace and Delilah's toys. It was almost two in the afternoon, the front door was open and you could hear kids playing inside. Kate looked at Zack and then they looked back at the driveway and realized that it was more than just Jimmy and Jess that were there. They called out as they walked in. Emmie was carrying Misfit and Kate took the kitten and set her down behind the baby gate that they had all just stepped over. Grace flew past followed by Brooklyn, who was followed by a laughing Kyra and Xavier. Looked like the Cena clan was there.

"Hey Kate, so how was it?" Jessica asked looking up and she stopped speaking and along with Misty and Jessicka lunged forward and hugged Emmie. Emmie hugged Jessicka and Misty and Jessica and smiled at them. The girls had been friends for a while now and she was glad to see them all happy. She looked around and noticed that there were several little kids in the room. She counted five. No make that six she thought as a tall dark haired man walked in carrying a little red head that looked to be about one, maybe two years old. She recognized him somewhat immediately.

"My dad flipped out." Kate said as she watched Trinity look at the kitten that was sniffing her. She smiled. It was Shadows. Syn was curled up on the floor beside the table away from all the kids asleep. She saw Plague was in Jessica's lap. She shook her head as three more Kittens appeared out of nowhere. Diva, Soldier, and Juice Box, the three newest additions to what had been dubbed the Cena clan.

"Flipped out how?" Matt asked. Kate smirked and let Zack say it.

"He passed out." Zack said with a smirk. Jessicka, Jessica, Misty, and John who had just walked in laughed.

"See Zack wasn't the only one." Jessicka commented. Everyone of course ignored her.

"Um, so who's kids?" Emmie said breaking the silence and looking around. The red headed little girl had to be Jessicka's and so did the little Auburn haired girl running around.

"Wow, you know it seems like we do this introduction thing way too much." Misty muttered under her breath.

"Cena Kids!" John yelled and suddenly Xavier, Kyra, and Krystina all ran to their dad. Kirsten and Katelyn looked up at him from the floor where they were playing with blocks. Misty bent down and picked Katelyn up and John picked up Kirsten.

"This is my husband John Cena, and these five are Kyra, Xavier, Krystina, Kirsten, and Katelyn Cena, our kids."

"Okay, I already kinda know Jimmy over there." Emmie said nodding toward the man who was currently playing with his stepdaughter Trinity. Jimmy looked up and nodded. Jessica smiled and sat down beside him pulling Faith to her.

"And Emmie these are my girls, Brooklyn Hardy, and the twins are Trinity and Faith Sullivan. The twins officially took Jimmy's name middle of last week." Emmie smiled and watched as Jessica began to stand and take one of the girls to change her.

"And of course Miss Emmie, I don't know if you remember Matt here or not, but uhm, this is Matt Sanders, my husband, my daughters Grace Orton and Delilah Sanders. Matt kinda officially adopted her about two weeks ago." Emmie smiled and watched as they all looked so happy.

"Where's the other one that was always hanging around with you girls… the blonde… the…"

"The fire starter?" Kate asked. The girls just laughed as Emmie nodded.

"Momma V is in Cameron with dad and the other twins." Brooklyn said smiling. Emmie raised an eyebrow.

"Vanessa is her stepmother. And yes mom I had the same reaction, she got married, she no longer has wacky colors in her hair and well she's pregnant again. But she is happy, we all are." Kate told her mom.

"I can see this. I'm glad, I always considered you girls my daughters and you know it."

"We know." Jessicka, Jessica, Misty, and Vanessa echoed at the same time. Everyone turned as Vanessa walked forward and hugged the woman. Emmie tried not to cry. Emmie had practically been a mother to Vanessa since she was little. The same could almost be said for Misty. Although Misty did have a mother, at least until she was 17.

"And I hate the term fire starter. But whatever, Emmie, this is my husband Jeff Hardy, and my kids Megan and Jake." Vanessa only moved when she handed over Jake when Emmie reached for her.

"Damn now I feel like my place is grand central station or something." Jessicka said.

"Oh now you know how it feels." Jessica exclaimed.

"How what feels?" Brian asked walking in. He was smiling, that was a good start Kate thought. When he saw Kate he walked forward and hugged her. "Thanks"

"Not a problem." Zack knew that whatever Kate had said to him back at the house had obviously been helpful, especially if Brian was smiling.

"So was it funny when Mr. Montgomery passed out?" Jessica asked Brian.

"Hell yeah, and Zack was all like I wasn't the only one, which made it all the more hilarious."

"Awesome, I never really did like him." Vanessa muttered.

"He thought you were to eccentric dear." Emmie said and smiled. They all laughed.

"Where's Heather?" Matt asked suddenly.

"She and Serena went shopping for school clothes. She wanted Brook to come along but Serena said she wanted to spend time with just her mom."

"So is everything going to be okay?" Kate asked.

"Just about." Brian said but he was smiling.

"Wait did we miss something?" Matt asked as he handed De to Jessicka so she could go change her clothes into something that wasn't covered in stains from eating.

"I just got insecure about me and Heather that's all." Brian said and the three that knew said not a word, he would tell them when the time was right. They had a feeling that he wanted Heather with him when he did. "I mean with her just moving in and all, and getting full custody of Serena at the same time it's a lot to handle. Especially for a guy that's used to living alone." They all stood there in shock. No one had known that Heather had moved in with Brian. The conversation was soon forgotten however in the chaos that followed of feeding kids and putting them down for naps.

That evening after everything had calmed down, Jimmy kissed his wife and kids good-bye as he and Brooklyn headed out to get her hair done. Jimmy had offered to take her because it was his birthday present to her. She would be fourteen in three weeks and in the fall she would be starting high school. Brooklyn smiled at her dad and he shook his head, but there was a smile on his face. When Jimmy got in the drivers seat Brook rolled her window down as soon as the car was started. They were taking Kate and Zack's SUV because it wasn't blocked in.

"So what do you want done, you're mom, dad, and I agreed that you could do whatever you wanted to your hair."

"I want the bottom layer black, and I want to keep the blonde on top, but I want some other color streaked in too."

"Alright" Jimmy said and smiled. Three hours later they were leaving the salon and Brooklyn was pleased with how her long hair was at the middle of her back, because she hardly ever got it trimmed or cut, was now black, blonde, and a really pretty shade of turquoise. And there were two thick strips of hot pink around her face. Jimmy had a feeling he was going to catch a little bit of hell from his wife on that one. He was also damned sure the school wasn't going to like it, but he could care less. When they got to the house, Zack and Kate along with Vanessa and Jeff and their kids were the only ones still there. Everyone else had left. Brooklyn ran inside and showed her parents her hair. When Jimmy made it inside he was met with a shake of the head from Jessica and Jessicka was trying not to laugh.

Brian was sitting in the kitchen staring at the clock on the wall. He couldn't sleep and normally he would have decided to start drinking but he couldn't do that now. He glanced up as Heather walked in. She walked over to him and draped her arms over his shoulders from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay. Everything is gonna be just fine Bri, I promise."

"She tried to tell me Heather. In Colorado."

"Don't think about it. Just don't worry about it tonight. Worry about it in the morning. We'll take Serena to the school like we originally planned to do with the Jess's and then we'll worry about your daughter. You don't have to go through this alone Brian. You have me. Even better than that you have your friends, who no matter what even though they aren't blood, they are family. You wanna know what it's like when you first find out. Go talk to Jeff."

"You're not gonna leave me?" Brian still wanted her to say it, even though she had earlier.

"I love you. I'm not leaving you." Brian turned. She had actually said it. For the first time since they'd been together she had said it. He smiled at her and she leaned down and kissed him on the head.

"I love you" Brian said smiling.

"Now, come on you need sleep, let's go to bed." And they did exactly that. They lay there just holding each other until they fell asleep together. Heather smiled softly in her sleep as she was pulled closer to Brian. They woke in the morning encircled tightly in one another's arms.

Johnny and Lilian had spent the day cooped up at home. They really hadn't even made it out of bed, except to go downstairs and get food. And even then they barely ate because they were all over each other. Before they had made it back upstairs they had somehow found themselves on the couch. The next morning Lilian woke up with a smile on her face. She cuddled closely to the man beside her and lifted her left hand so she could see her ring. It had been a spur of the moment decision, and no they hadn't been drunk. They were happy with their decision and so what if their friends were shocked. It seemed Lilian seemed to be shocking people right and left lately. She felt him place a kiss on her neck and grinned. Something told her since he had to leave tomorrow they probably wouldn't be leaving the bedroom again today. She whispered something about feeding Mortita and he let go of her with the promise that she was coming back to bed. Grabbing her short robe off the floor where it had landed when they got upstairs yesterday after lunch and sex on the couch she put it on and went downstairs to feed the cat. She came back upstairs a few minutes later and grinned as she let her robe fall and joined her husband in bed.

Jessica was smiling as she and Jimmy joined Jessicka and Matt in front of the school. Sure Grace wasn't going to be going to high school but they were getting all the registration stuff for all three girls done there. Heather and Brian walked up two minutes later with Serena, looking like she just rolled out of bed. Brook was the only high schooler out of all the kids, and they would be headed over to the elementary school for the other two to have a tour there as soon as they did the same for Brook here. The nine of them walked in and Brook held her moms hand really tight. She was nervous. Jessica felt nauseas. She had hated high school but then again she had been stoned most of the way through and barely graduated. They were met by the principal who didn't look to pleased to have to be there on a Saturday. They would have done this during the school day but that hadn't been such a good idea.

"Hello I'm Mr. Roche, and I'm the principal here. Welcome." Brook raised an eyebrow at her mom who just looked at her daughter and elbowed her in the side as they walked. Brook may only be getting ready to turn 14 but she was about five foot five, like her mother. But hello her dad was six foot tall. They walked into the office and Jessica almost had a panic attack.

Five hours later Jessica, Jessicka, and Heather were all out shopping and the guys had all left. They had to get back out on the road. Jessica had kissed Jimmy good-bye and told him that she loved him. Jessicka and Heather had done the same thing with their men and now the girls were all out on a shopping trip. Brooklyn still didn't have school clothes. So now they were walking through stores just looking for clothes. They were having fun and they were all bonding with the kids. Karen had the twins and De, so it wasn't like they were in a hurry.

They were headed back to the house when Jessica's phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.

"What's up Jenn?"

"Can I come out and stay with you and the girls for a few days while my ankle heals?"

"What happened?"

"Brie decided that she was gonna team up with Rosa and in the process my ankle got severally sprained because a couple of us had to pull Nikki off of Brie."

"Yeah sure, you can come stay for a few days."

"Thanks, I really appreciate this sis." Jessica smiled.

"Yeah no problem. There's plenty of room at the house as you know. See you in a day or two."

"Okay." The twins hung up and Heather glanced her way.

"What was that about?"

"Jenn got hurt thanks to Brie and needs a place to stay for a few days, that's it. Don't look at me like that Jes."

"I just think that it's really sweet."

"Oh shit, don't go hormonal on me now girl."

"Can't help it." Heather rolled her eyes.

It was almost two weeks later and Jessica was sitting on the floor of her locker room staring at the wall. She wished he could be here but he wasn't. Her friends where there, but they were preparing Amy and Misty for their title matches running over stuff with them at the last minute. It kinda sucked for her though because little did any of them know that she was going to be leaving the WWE permanently after tonight. She wanted to go home and live a normal quiet life, well at least as normal as she could. She wasn't normal by anyone's standards, being a WWE diva and the wife of the drummer from Avenged Sevenfold. But in her life, she was normal. She watched match after match that night and she watched as Maryse lost to Amy and then she sighed. Standing she walked out to the curtain. It was time for action. Her friends looked at her and she smiled weakly. She looked at Misty and the two friends hugged one another. It was time to go out and give her best to the crowd in Dallas. She watched Misty go out and from there it was just a blur. When she heard the bell ring for the second time during her match and she found herself crawling to the ropes she looked at Misty who stood with the WWE Women's championship in her hands. She was crying. She was also laughing as John ran to the ring and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He had the WWE Championship around his waist. Jessica smiled, loosing hadn't been the problem. What was about to come next was. She got to her feet and Misty wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged her. The crowd cheered. Jessica leaned over the ropes and took a microphone from the ring tech.

"I just…I just want to congratulate Misty on her win, and say that I am desperately sorry that there will be no rematch for me. I won't be taking it. It's time for me to move on. It's time for me to leave." And with that the shocked crowd and the two people that she considered friends watched her walk from the ring. She got backstage and all of her friends were watching as she grabbed her purse, her duffel bag and her keys and walked out of the arena. There was no turning back. Her kids were in California with their Aunt. Jessica headed straight out with tears rolling down her face.

In Columbus Ohio Jimmy sat staring at the Television set shocked. The others were just as shocked as he was. The guys all missed their women and not only was this unexpected from Jessica. She hadn't even told Jimmy that she was going to do it. Maybe it had been a last minute decision. As they sat there watching they said not a word.

The next night they performed song after song, finally it was time for the encore. Jimmy who normally didn't say much at the shows was the one to introduce the song, and he did so from a standing position beside Matt before walking to his drums and sitting down.

"The song that we would like to close tonight with is for all our women waiting on us back home. They know how much they mean to us, and this, this song is for them."

**A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find  
When I recall all those words you spoke to me  
Can't help but wish I was there  
Back Where I'd love to be, Oh yeah**

**Dear God, The only thing I ask of you is  
To hold her when I'm not around  
When I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
But I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed**  
(_Dear God – Avenged Sevenfold_)


	26. Chapter 26

It was three weeks later and the calls had come and they had all talked. And in typical girl fashion Jessica had written on the calendar how far along her friends were. So that she could keep track of who was pregnant and who wasn't. She had it marked up to Ashley's due date. Currently for the month of May this is what the calendar looked like.

Ashley Massaro – Four months  
Kate Montgomery – six weeks  
Vanessa Hardy – Eight weeks  
Jessicka Sanders – Nine weeks

Jessica shook her head and smiled. When the guys all walked through the door they were gonna get the shock of their lives. Jessicka yes was a bitch when she was pregnant, but it was turning out that Kate was as big a bitch as Jes. But the smiles that all the girls were wearing was one of happiness. Jessica who was sitting in Kate and Zack's living room looked up when they heard the front door open. Zack was the first one through the door obviously and moments later he had Kate wrapped around him. She kissed him and for the others to get inside Matt had to break up the make out session.

"Can't you go to your own house Sanders?" Kate muttered and walked back into the living room.

"I Would but I got a message saying the love of my life and mother of my children was at your house." Matt said with a smirk. Jessicka jumped up and hugged him. He smiled at her. She cuddled up close to him and they sat down on the couch. Misfit ran into the room and Zack picked her up. She was getting big fast. But then again he had a feeling his baby was gonna grow up fast too. Zack looked up from the kitten as Jessica hugged Jimmy and kissed him. He looked down at her and he smiled. Lilian walked in with her arm around Johnny and his hand in her back pocket and everyone rolled their eyes. Heather was the last one to get up and she walked over to Brian and kissed him. He closed the door behind him and wrapped an arm around her.

"I missed you Heather." She smiled and hid her face.

"I missed you too." She said softly. When the two pregnant women all said aww the two of them moved so they were sitting on the floor. Jessicka saw Jessica bite her lip and wondered if something was wrong with her friend.

"So uh Jimmy I uh have something to tell you."

"What honey?" He asked looking at her. She looked happy, so there was obviously nothing wrong.

"I'm six weeks pregnant…"

"huh?" Jimmy sat there with a look of disbelief on his face. Had she just said…?

"Hey dude you did say you wanted kids…" Zacky said.

"Shut up Zack!" Jimmy said and pulled Jessica to him and kissed her. They pulled apart and Jessica smiled at him. He was grinning like an idiot. Jessica took that as a good sign. She laid her head on his shoulder and they all started talking. They were interrupted when the phone rang. It was Jessica's and it was Randy calling. She answered it.

"What's up bro?"

"Holy shit Jess… Ashley…"

"Calm down what happened?"

"She went to the doctor today…"

"She's pregnant she's supposed to "

"She's having Triplets." Jessica sat there stunned and then started laughing. She almost forgot that she was on the phone…almost.

"Sorry Randy, really I am I probably shouldn't be laughing. But that's funny."

"Okay I'm hanging up and pretending this conversation didn't happen."

"You can't forget this conversation, I won't let you." And Jessica hung up.

"What the hell was that about?" Jessicka asked. Jessica smirked.

"I feel kinda bad for Randy."

"Ha that's not possible…" Jessicka muttered.

"Ash is having triplets…" Jessicka burst out laughing just like she had and soon they were all laughing.

"Okay that is funny! But then again I have never had more than one at a time, so you know I wouldn't have sympathy for anyone that had more than one baby… even if they were my best friend." Jessicka looked pointedly at Jessica. Jessica grabbed a pillow off the couch behind her and threw it at Jessicka. She threw it back and soon the two of them were laughing as they finished their pillow fight and fell back onto one of the couches. Kate rolled her eyes. Finally Matt said something about wanting to go home and sleep for a few hours and he and Jessicka left. Shortly after that Johnny and Lilian left.

"I give it maybe two more months before she's pregnant." Kate said. Zack raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing.

"I have to agree I swear to god the two of them are good together and obviously in love but…"

"Johnny said they were trying." Jimmy said causing the others still in the room to drop their jaws. Brian rolled his eyes.

"We should probably get going to I have a stop I need to make on our way home."

"And I have to pick up Serena from Jess' house."

"Wait Jess is here, who's watching the kids?"

"Jenni" Jessica said with a smirk.

"Poor girl" Jimmy muttered.

"No not really she loves the twins and they love her." Jessica said as the two of them got up and headed out the door as well saying good-bye to Kate and Zack. When they were gone Kate rolled her eyes and moved to Zack where he was sitting on the couch and sat in his lap. He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back.

"I love you Zachary James Baker" Kate whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Katelund Noel Montgomery" Zack replied and kissed her. She grinned and he laid her down on the couch. She grinned as she slid his shirt off over his head and she arched her back up so that he could get hers and her bra off of her. She grinned as she leaned up and kissed him. She moved her hands to the waistband of his jeans.

Brian swallowed his pride and got out of his car. Heather got out of the passenger side and took his hand. Together the pair of them walked to the front door and Brian rang the doorbell. Alexis answered moments later and sighed. She let them in and led them to the kitchen. Heather looked around and tried to think of something else. She didn't want to be here. But she knew Brian didn't want to be there either. But since he had no choice, she had come with him.

"Who's she?" Alexis asked glaring at Heather. Heather raised an eyebrow.

"Not that it's really any of your business, but she's my girlfriend." Brian muttered.

"Ashton should be home from school in a minute." Was the only reply that Alexis could offer up. They sat there the three of them quietly for the next five minutes and they all heard the door slam and the crying as the girl stormed up the stairs. She stopped for a moment and yelled down the steps.

"I fucking hate you mom." Brian raised his eyebrow at Alexis and watched as the woman walked out of the room and up the steps. Heather looked at Brian and shrugged.

"What the hell is your problem today Ashton?"

"You, just like it is every fucking day, and no I won't watch my mouth I'm already grounded anyway. I hate you. It's your fault kids are making fun of me at school."

"How in the hell is it my fault?"

"I don't have a dad, you sleep with my teachers… who the fuck are you?" She trailed off looking up at the doorway where Brian stood with Heather behind him. Her hand was on his arm. Then Ashton did a double take when she got a really good look at him. He looked just like her, or well she looked just like him.

"I'm Brian and this is Heather." He said walking into the room.

"Ashton, I'm telling you one last time watch your mouth."

"What are you gonna do ship me off to Grandma's again? Not scared."

"Ashton, this is your father…" Alexis said ignoring her daughter. Ashton looked at her mom and back at Brian. She was speechless for a moment then finally found her voice.

"Are you sure about that mom?" She said with a snide tone in her voice.

"Ha you sound just like him, and I'm sure but he said almost the same thing, that's what DNA tests are for, lets go."

Lilian was sitting on the kitchen counter watching Johnny prepare their dinner. He was grilling tonight. Steak and potatoes, she had already prepped the salad. She grinned as he carried the plate with the steaks on it outside and placed them on the grill. He brought the plate back inside and rinsed it off. Then he walked over and stood in front of her where she sat on the counter.

"Did you check the potatoes?"

"Yes Lil, I checked the potatoes." Johnny said rolling his eyes. She kissed his forehead and grinned.

"Just checking."

"I know how to cook on the grill; I know how to use a kitchen, unlike Zack who just orders take out."

"Gah well last I heard at least he's trying to learn to cook."

"Wait he's learning how to cook?"

"Mhmm"

"Be right back gotta check the steaks." Johnny walked outside and Lilian jumped off the counter and followed him out to the porch. He didn't flip them, but he did make sure they weren't on fire. He still had about a minute or two till he had to flip them. He turned around and went to go back inside and grinned when he ran into Lilian who handed him a beer. She had already thoughtfully opened it for him. **(I do this for my friends too, so it's just kinda seemed a natural thing to do.)** He took it from her and noticed that she had Strawberry Acai, Smirnoff Ice in her other hand. He rolled his eyes, and took a sip of his beer. She took a sip from her drink and watched as he flipped the steaks a moment later. She sat her drink down and went inside for a moment. When she came back out he heard music fly out the patio door with her. She closed the screen door so Mortita couldn't get out. Johnny rolled his eyes as some Beyonce song flowed out to them. Lilian grinned and it was probably a good thing that he was pulling the steaks off the grill otherwise she would've started dancing along with the beat. Everything that they needed for dinner was already on the table outside.

Jessicka and Matt had picked up the kids from her parents house and were now on their way home. Matt pulled into their driveway and shook his head as Grace grabbed her moms keys and ran to the door. As he got De Jes followed her daughter inside. She walked straight to the fridge and began looking for something to cook for dinner. She looked up briefly as Matt walked in and sat De on the floor. She immediately ran over to where Syn was laying by the back door and pet the kitten until she woke up. De wasn't rough with her like you'd think most little kids were she had learned the meaning of gentle almost as soon as they had gotten the kittens. Grace walked from the room and began looking around the house for Shadows. When she found him she grinned. He was lying on the floor in her room asleep. She picked him up and took him downstairs. Jes shook her head as she got out pans to cook in. Matt grabbed a soda and a beer out of the fridge and popped the tab on the soda can and then opened his beer. He handed Jes her drink then took a sip of beer. He leaned against the wall opposite where Jes was cooking and watched his family. He smiled and felt quite content being right there at that moment.

Jessica and Jimmy walked into the house and looked around. For starters they had to unlock the front door, which okay, sure maybe Jenni had been extra careful and kept it locked, but the house was quiet. They looked around and the only sound they heard was the silent mew of Plague as they woke him up walking past him. Jessica bent down and pet him, then walked into the kitchen. She found the note that was left on the fridge.

'Jess, Jimmy, took the kids to get pizza. Be back later. Tell Heather that we took Serena with us.' – Jen and Dante

Jessica re read the note a few times and looked at who had signed it. Jen and Dante… what in the hell. She handed it to Jimmy and even he was confused. They looked at one another and decided against calling Jessicka. She was after all Dante's best friend since like grade school. Instead the couple got to work on finding something for dinner.

Brian and Alexis were both probably ready to kill each other by the time they walked out of the doctor's office. Ashton had been really quiet the whole time. She couldn't believe her mom had known who her dad was all this time and had just never told her. Well it was cool that she had a dad now and everything but she wasn't going to be able to tell people that. He obviously wasn't gonna want people to know he had a kid. He probably didn't want anything to do with her. They got back to Alexis' house and she turned on Brian.

"It is the weekend; do you want to take her for the weekend? She has to be back by Sunday night obviously." Alexis said. Brian looked at Heather before answering. She was trying to get a hold of Jessica and so far hadn't had any luck. She hushed him as someone finally answered the phone.

"Uhm… sure" Brian said "If she wants to come over."

"Sure, better than staying here; I'll go grab some clothes." Ashton took off up the steps. The only thing going through her mind was 'yes he wants me.'

"Brian, Serena's with Dante and Jen, and Jess's kids, so can we stop somewhere and get something to eat since we don't have to feed Serena now too?"

"Yeah"

"Umm is there anything Ashton doesn't eat? Or that she's allergic too?" Brian asked. Heather smiled. He was gonna do alright.

"She's allergic to dogs, and as far as I know she eats just about anything." Alexis answered just as Ashton ran back downstairs a black duffel bag over her shoulder and an MP3 player that she was hooking the headphones into. Brian rolled his eyes. He took her bag from her and put it in the trunk and after Ashton said bye to her mom, she got in the car. Brian started the engine and reached was backing out of the driveway when he had to grin at Heather.

"Hey Ashton, you want to listen to that through the car stereo system?" Heather asked. Brian stopped at the stop sign and glanced back at his daughter waiting for the answer. 'Whoa daughter…that was gonna take some getting used to.' Brian thought.

"Can we?" She asked back. Heather nodded and pulled something out of the glove box. She popped it into the tape deck, which was really the only reason he made sure the car had a tape deck as well as a CD player, and took the MP3 player from Ashton. She hooked it up and then handed it back to Ashton saying that she only had to use the buttons on the MP3 player to switch songs, stop it, pause it, and push play. Ashton nodded.

"Uh do you care what kind of music it is?" Ashton asked as she looked for her favorite song on the device. She hit play and Brian tried not to grin as New Tattoo by Saving Abel played. Heather on the other hand did grin.

"No, but I would like it if you toned down your language." Brian said. Ashton nodded.

"Okay, sorry about earlier, it's just mom pi… makes me so mad sometimes."

"Yeah tell me about it." Brian muttered. Heather hit him and Ashton couldn't help but laugh.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Heather asked

"Uh what are my options?"

"Whatever you want." Heather said.

"Even Taco Bell?" Ashton's face lit up

"Yeah even Taco Bell." Brian said looking in the review mirror and watching as her face suddenly seemed to glow.

"I don't get to eat it unless I'm with Grandma because mom doesn't like it."

"Is that what you want then?"

"Yeah please?"

"Alright, Heather eat in or to go?"

"In, that way we can call Jen and see if she's ready for me to pick up 'Rena."

"Alright"

It was later that night when Matt found himself pulling on a pair of jeans and looking at the clock. It was almost two in the morning. He sighed and pulled on his shoes. He grabbed a shirt and pulled that on as well. He walked out of the room and was about to go down stairs when Jessicka asked if he could take Delilah with him. So she would calm down and go back to sleep. He turned around walked into De's room which was across the hall from Grace's room and picked her up. He didn't bother with putting shoes or a jacket it on her. It was sweltering hot outside. He placed De in her car seat and then got behind the wheel. He shook his head and headed to the store. Thank god there was a 24 hour grocery store about twenty minutes away. He got there and picked De up out of her car seat and carried her in on his hip. Sleepily he walked into the store. De had at least quit crying. He made his way to the candy isle and began looking for what his wife wanted.

Zack was muttering under his breath as he scanned the isle looking for starburst jellybeans. He was tired and he wanted to get some sleep. But no Kate wanted candy. So here he was at two am at the store tired as hell and barely able to concentrate. He looked up right before he ran into someone. He tried not to laugh, which was easy to do this early in the morning.

"So what did Jes want this early in the morning?" He asked as he finally found the damned Jelly beans. He grabbed two bags.

"Skittles, Reese's Pieces, and ice cream… Kate?"

"Jelly beans… and ice cream" Matt grinned his arm was growing tired holding De. He passed her off to Zack.

"Hey I have to get home!"

"I thought you needed ice cream."

"Oh yeah" they walked together and Zack laughed when Matt collided with someone.

"Damn Sanders watch where you're walking. Woke me up a lil more though."

"Ha what's your want Jimmy?"

"Sour Cream and Onion Chips. Peanut Butter, and Chocolate Ice cream."

"Damn" Zack muttered and passed De to Jimmy who was the smart one and had been leaning on a cart. Jimmy placed De in the cart and she squealed with happiness. The guys were tired… the kid was wide awake… just great. Zack and Matt sat there stuff in Jimmy's cart and walked with him to get the chips and peanut butter. After all it would take less time for three semi awake men to find the stuff than it would one.

"Stupid fucking stupid… so help me god this is our last kid…"

"Hey Jeff what the hell are you muttering to yourself?" Jimmy asked. Jeff glanced their way as he saw the other three guys walk over. Just as he ripped a jar of peanut butter off the shelf. "Hey gimme one of those…" Jimmy finished

"Vanessa and her I want this I want that…"

"Oh shit not you guys too… wait you two I get… but Jimmy?" They glanced over at Randy. The mother fucker was way too awake. "Oh and Matt don't forget the ice cream…" Matt narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Okay why the hell are you so awake?" Matt asked

"Uh I drank about a gallon of coffee…"

"Right… I'll remember that next time… and I haven't gotten to the ice cream yet."

"JD's pregnant." Jimmy muttered under his breath.

"Wow five all at the same time… this is worse than Mexico." The four sleepy men all hit Randy over the head as the five of them walked over to get the ice cream. Although Matt had to laugh when De reached out and hit Randy because everyone else had.

"Damn, just like her mother…" Randy muttered. Jeff grinned.

"Shit what kind of ice cream had Jes wanted…?" Matt muttered to himself as the other guys grabbed what they needed. Randy opened the freezer door and grabbed a carton and handed it to Matt. He looked down at it. It was Death by Chocolate. He glanced up at Randy. "How did…"

"She wanted it when she was pregnant with Grace too." Matt just shook his head and they went to pay. De held her arms up to Matt so he picked her up and after handing his wallet to Jeff to pay for him, because he was too tired to hold De and pull money out at the same time, he picked her up. She nuzzled her head in his shoulder and immediately fell asleep. Matt was somewhat relieved. They headed out to their cars and Jeff put Matt's things in his car while he put De in her car seat. Randy was riding with Jeff so he just tossed their stuff in Jeff's rental.

"Hey, cook out at mine and Kate's tomorrow, you guys are welcome to come over if you're not leaving town." Zack said.

"Yeah we'll let the girls know." Randy said, seeing as he was the only one that was most likely going to remember.

"Uh John and Misty and the others if they're here."

"Alright, see ya'll tomorrow." And with that they all went their separate ways. When Matt walked in he found Jes sitting on the couch watching television. He handed her stuff to her and held a finger to his lips. He carried a sleeping De upstairs and put her back in bed. Then he walked downstairs to his wife.

"What took so long?" Jes asked.

"Ran into four other guys out on I WANT runs." Jes laughed.

"Wait four?"

"Jeff and Randy, Zack and Jimmy"

"The guys are in town?"

"Yeah by the way cook out at Zack and Kate's tomorrow."

"Okay." She said as she ripped open the ice cream and began to eat it. She had not a regular table spoon but a serving spoon in her hand. Matt shook his head.

"So yeah De hit Randy."

"Ha good, what he do to deserve it?"

"Made a stupid comment so me and the others hit him so she felt she had to too."

"Yes, well did I mention she's my daughter?" Jes said.

"I'm going to bed honey." Matt said not even touching that statement.

"Okay see you in the morning."

Jimmy walked in his front door and into hell. Brook was awake and looked ready to cry. The twins were screaming and Jessica was picking up the remains of what looked like a bowl. He sat everything down on the table and made his wife sit. He cleaned up the mess.

"What happened?"

"I told Brook she could have some of the ice cream I told you to get so she got a bowl down and then she ended up tripping over one of the twins' toys that got forgotten about in the kitchen and broke the bowl, sliced her finger a little, and hit her head on the table. The noise woke the kids up and they won't quit screaming."

"Here, get Brook some ice cream, I'll take care of the other two." Jimmy handed Jessica the bag and walked toward the nursery. He hugged Brook as he passed and then walked upstairs. So much for going back to bed.

Jeff and Randy walked into their separate hotel rooms and handed over their women's food. Vanessa thanked her husband and apologized for making him go out and get her something on a whim. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead before falling onto the bed and falling asleep almost immediately. Randy on the other hand sat at the table with Ashley as she ate her snacks. They were discussing possible baby names. They didn't know what they were having yet, but they wanted to have both names for boys and girls ready just in case.

Zack made it home and if he hadn't held out the food as a peace offering probably would have gotten yelled at. Kate took it and walked into the kitchen.

"Can I go back to bed, or would you like me to sit up with you?"

"No you can go to bed, after all you do have to cook for a bunch of people tomorrow, and you were sweet enough to go get me food at two am." Zack grinned and kissed her before heading upstairs. He grabbed Misfit and carried her to the room and set her down in her kitty bed and then fully clothed crawled into bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

Ashton was having trouble sleeping so she crawled out of the bed that she was in and walked over to the window and sat on the window seat staring out the window. She rubbed her ankle from where she had just run into the nightstand as she sat there thinking. Heather was nice, and she liked Serena, but she was still more excited about actually having a dad. It was so weird. She was kinda excited to spend the weekend with him. He had been honest and told her that he hadn't really told more than three other people about her, but that was because he wasn't entirely sure how to tell them. She had said it was okay. And he had disagreed with her, but whatever. She sat there thinking and just staring out the window. She turned and looked at the door as someone knocked and then walked in. It was Brian… well her dad. Her mom never knocked, she just barged in.

"Hey everything okay in here?"

"Yeah, sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay, I heard you knock into something. Just thought I would check on you."

"I'm fine, just first night in a new place, that's all."

"Alright, well if you need anything, me and Heather are right down the hall."

"Okay"

"Night Ashton."

"Night" She said and walked back to her bed. She crawled in and snuggled down beneath the sheets. Wow that was a first, normally she got yelled at for waking someone up at night. She fell back asleep about twenty minutes later.

The next morning Heather was up and getting ready to head over to Kate's to help with cook out detail when she heard someone coming down the stairs. It was seven o'clock in the morning, Brian wasn't even up yet. She glanced up and watched as Ashton walked in.

"Morning Heather."

"Good morning sweet heart, you want some cereal or something?"

"No I don't usually eat breakfast…ooo cute kitten." Heather smiled.

"That's Lucifer, Serena named him."

"He's so cute."

"Well here I haven't fed him yet you want to?"

"Sure" She followed Heather to the closet in the back hallway and was handed the kitten chow. She was told what to do and she did it. She smiled as Lucifer scampered to the food dish. She had never had a cat before. Actually she had never had a pet before in her life. Mom said that they were too much of a hassle, and took up too much time and energy.

"We're taking him to Kate's today, so he can play with all the other kittens that are gonna be there."

"Are there gonna be any other kids there? I mean besides Serena?"

"Yeah, Brook's you're age, you two could hang out together. Most of the other kids are gonna be babies though."

"That's okay. Where are you going?"

"To help Kate get started on the set up. I guess there's gonna be a lot of people there today."

"Okay, well I'm gonna go back up to the room and find something to do." With that both of them went their separate ways.

Jeff woke up with his wife's arm over his chest and her head on his shoulder. He rubbed sleep from his eyes and looked at the clock. Seven AM; what the hell was he doing awake this early. He rolled over so he could hold Vanessa better and thankfully fell back to sleep.

Brian rolled out of bed and shook his head. Heather was probably already over at Kate's. He heard laughter coming from down the hall and walked in that direction. He stopped at the open door to Serena's room and saw that the TV was on and they were watching old Wrestling DVD's. Brian stood there and realized they were watching one of Jessicka's first matches. He listened as Ashton asked all kinds of questions about wrestling. Of course Serena was able to answer them all. Brian smiled, was this seriously the same girl that had yelled at her mother yesterday? He watched them for a few more minutes before he interrupted them. Both girls looked up and were grinning.

"Either one of you hungry?"

"Just a little bit Brian." Serena said.

"I don't normally eat breakfast." Ashton told him. He nodded.

"Well looks like that leaves you kiddo." Brian said to Serena. Ashton looked back at him from looking at the TV. He wasn't going to make her eat? Her mom had always made her eat in the morning.

"I just want a pop tart."

"Okay, then go ahead, you know where they're at." Serena took off toward the kitchen and Brian walked into the room.

"So uh Heather said that there was gonna be other kids at the cook out today."

"Yeah, lots of them."

"How many?"

"uh close to twenty I think."

"That's a lot."

"Big group of friends."

"Uhm I'm kinda nervous…" Ashton said quietly.

"Any particular reason?"

"Well I just don't normally hang out with a lot of people. I have like no friends at school, and don't do well around others socially."

"You seem to be getting along with Serena."

"Yeah I know, but…"

"You have any problem's I'm sure Zack and Kate won't mind if you go take over a guest room for a little bit."

"Okay, can I take my MP3 player and notebook with me too?"

"Sure, not a problem" Brian said hugging her and leaving the room just as Serena walked in. She was carrying a s'mores pop tart in her hands. Ashton looked at it and said she wanted one. Brian grinned. "I'll go get ya one."

Jessicka walked into the kitchen of her house and rolled her eyes. Grace was sitting at the table looking all innocent and De was asleep on the floor in the dining room. Matt was asleep on the couch. Apparently he had gotten up early with the girls as well as going out on a food run for her last night. It was going on Noon and she was surprised Grace wasn't up to something. She walked into the dining room and picked up De. She carried her into the living room and laid her beside Matt toward the back of the couch. He rolled to his side and wrapped an arm around her but didn't wake up. Jessicka kissed both of them on the forehead. She turned to Grace.

"Okay, you never sit still, what'd you do?"

"Nothing…"

"Grace"

"She tried to get to the cookie jar." Matt mumbled sleepily from the living room. Jessicka glanced his way. He was still facing toward the back of the couch and she looked closer and his eyes were closed… okay so maybe he wasn't asleep.

"Ah, Grace have you had any real food today?"

"Yeah, Matt made pancakes… there's left over's in the fridge, but we have to go to Kate and Zack's in like twenty minutes. Matt said I could have a cookie if I was good until then."

"Is that all it takes?" She asked. He finally opened his eyes and grinned.

"For me" Jessicka gave Grace a cookie and twenty minutes later they were headed to Zacks.

Brian and the girls were the first to arrive and when they got there. Ashton sunk back into her shell. When she saw Heather she gave a half hearted smile. Serena ran to her mom and Kate walked over to them. She smiled at Brian.

"Told you everything would work out. You must be Ashton."

"Yeah…" She hid behind Brian. Kate smiled.

"I'm Kate, a friend of your dads. You wanna come in?" She spied Lucifer in Ashton's arms. "I see you brought Lucifer." Ashton nodded. "Here, let's go see if he remembers Misfit." And just like that at the mention of another animal Ashton was off.

"Wow, she's gonna make a good mom." Heather said

"Yeah no shit." Brian said and then grabbed Ashton's back pack that she had insisted on bringing and carried it inside. "Hey Zack."

"Hey Syn cute kid." Brian rolled his eyes at the use of the name.

"Yeah, bet yours won't be as cute."

"With Kate as the mom, of course the kids gonna be cute… wait who are we comparing it too?" Brian turned to see Emmie standing in the doorway.

"His daughter here let me take that Emmie…"

"I can carry it for her." Zack just raised an eyebrow at Kyle Montgomery and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

"At least I'm not drunk this time." Brian said when he was out of earshot. Heather, Zack, and Emmie laughed. Kate and Brian had filled him in on the parts he barely remembered about being there the day that he found out about Ashton.

"Good lord, Kate what did you do get another kitten?" They all looked up when they heard Kyle.

"No, dad it's Brian, Heather, Serena, and Ashton's kitten." Kate said a little tersely. She was still mad at him. She stood up and washed her hands. She took the tray her dad was carrying and put it in the fridge. Her dad didn't even move to hug her. Her heart sank. She heard noise from the other room and walked out of the kitchen to see who had arrived. She smiled when she saw Vanessa.

"V! Oh my god what are you doing here?" Zack just grinned.

"Jeff ran into Zack last night and invited us over. I'm so glad he did. I miss you girl. And look we brought Skittles!"

"I heard something about skittles…" Jessica said walking in behind Jeff who was carrying in kids with Randy's help. Ashley had gotten side tracked when Jessica got there. "Oh, the cat not the candy…" Everyone laughed. Jimmy rolled his eyes and glanced in Brook's direction and she pulled something out of the toy bag she was carrying and handed it to her step dad. He tossed it to his wife and she looked at it for a minute and then hugged her husband. It was a bag of skittles. Jimmy had bought extra candy this morning when he ran out to get diapers, of course he took Brook with him because the babies were crying. Ashton watched as people arrived. And Bit her lip. Would her dad remember about her? Serena hugged her and she half smiled at her.

"Hey, guys before everyone get much further in the house I need to tell you something." Brian announced.

"This ought to be good." Kyle muttered. Emmie hit him.

"What, man I want to go back to sleep." Jimmy muttered.

"Uh, well remember how we ran into Alexis in Colorado and she tried to tell me something and I blew her off?"

"Yeah" Matt said cautiously as he walked in with De in his arms and Grace darting around him to get to her dad.

"Well I have a daughter." Matt stopped dead in his tracks, Jimmy _almost_ dropped Faith. Someone said what the fuck, turned out it was Johnny. And Misty yelled telling people to quit blocking the door. "Her name is Ashton Noel." Ashton got the guts to go out and stand beside her dad. Finally everyone made it inside and no one said a word.

"Looks just like ya man." Johnny said encouragingly.

"Thanks Johnny." Misty rolled her eyes she knew what was coming next. To her surprise though it didn't happen.

"Hi, I'm Brooklyn and this is Plague my kitten, want me to introduce you to everyone?" Jessica grinned. 'Way to go Brook' went through just about everyone's head.

"Uh yeah okay." Brook handed her Plague and the two ran off to start with the kids that had already run out side.

"Wow, JD your girls a lifesaver."

"Yeah she is" Jessica said grinning. Matt shook his head and walked into the kitchen to put the dip Jessicka had made last night in the fridge. Jessicka was already standing there talking animatedly to Heather, De was on her hip. He smiled. De reached for him and he took her. Taking her outback where the other kids were. He noticed that there were approximately seven kittens sitting in the window looking outside. He sat down on the steps of the porch and set her down so she could run with her sister and the other one year olds. He did a double take. Lucas was there. He looked up as someone handed him a beer.

"Heard you had a late night."

"Nice to see you too Adam."

"I got a call from Kate a few days ago. Figured I would be in town anyway, I flew the kids and Alyssa out."

"So uh yeah…sorry I'm still tired."

"I remember when Phoenix had late night cravings when she was pregnant with Lucas. They were hell."

"Yeah I think Jimmy went upstairs and crashed in a guest room for a while." Matt said laughing.

"Why?"

"He didn't get much sleep apparently."

"Because when he got back from my I Want run, the twins were awake, and Brook had accidently sliced her finger because she dropped a bowl." Jessica said joining them. She sat down with a can of Pepsi in one hand and a cookie in the other.

"I want run…" Adam asked looking at her speculatively.

"I'm six weeks pregnant." Jessica said smiling. She could see the 'oh lord' thought flash into his head but didn't have time to respond.

"Who's pregnant?" Misty said walking over and sitting Krys down so she could go play with De and Lucas. Jessica just grinned and jumped up and ran inside.

"This is my baby sister Faith and her twin sister Trinity." Brooklyn told Ashton. Brook picked up seven month old Trinity as she reached for her. Ashton smiled at them and laughed when Faith crawled over to where the adults were sitting on the steps. With Trinity on her hip Brook walked over to where Xavier and Kyra were playing on the swing set that Kate had insisted Zack get for when their baby got older, and for all the kids that would be in and out. Zack had caved easy enough and bought one.

"Hi, I'm Kyra" the nine year old said as they walked over.

"I'm Ashton."

"Xavier, and that's my little sister Krystina." Xavier told her pointing to where John was pushing Krys in a swing while Misty sat on the porch holding Katlyn.

"She's my little sister too!"

"I know" Brook rolled her eyes. The two were forever arguing.

"That's John Cena, my Aunt Misty's husband." As the kids helped Brook introduce everyone Alyssa was talking to Emmie about getting her cheese ball recipe. They all quit talking when Karen Richards (Jessicka and Adam's mom) walked in.

"Mom…" Mike watched his step son hug his wife and smiled.

"Adam, how are you?" Karen said holding onto him for a minute.

"I'm fine…come on come meet your grand kids." Karen smiled and followed her son outside. Mike smiled, he knew that Karen missed her son, as much as she had missed her daughter.

Kate was walking through the living room picking up a few of the bottles of juice that the kids had forgotten about an hour later and she grinned when she saw the kittens. All of them were curled up on the floor in a group behind the couch. Obviously hiding from the kids. She looked up when she heard someone walk in. She sat down the juice that was in her hand and wrapped her arms around Zack's neck. He kissed her and she grinned when they pulled back.

"I thought you were running the grill?"

"Ha, Johnny kicked me off it."

"Hmmm wanna go upstairs and get away from the chaos for a little bit." She had a glint in her eye and he knew what she had in mind.

"As much as I would love to, not with your dad here." Kate laughed and then kissed him. Even though they weren't headed upstairs they probably should've choose a better place to make out. Kate had one hand on the back of his neck and the other was resting on his chest. Zack had a hand on her ass and one was tangled in her hair.

"Christ, you two, get a damn room…" the two broke apart and glanced toward the voice. Kate grinned at Heather and flipped her off. Heather rolled her eyes and picked up the juice that Kate had originally been coming in to get because instead of getting another one Serena was looking for the one she had had earlier.

"Wrong guy Heather, he's outside…" Zacky said grinning at Kate.

"Oh you know what I meant." Heather muttered and left the room. Kate went to walk away and Zack pulled her back to him and the two shared another searing hot kiss. This time they were interrupted by Kate's dad. Not a word was said. Kyle just turned around and walked back out of the room seething.

Jennifer lay on the floor in the living room of her sister's house looking up at the ceiling. She had been invited to the party today, but she had told them that her ankle was hurting her so she wasn't going. Boy had that been a lie. She glanced sideways as Dante walked back into the room. She smiled and sat up. He sat down beside her and turned the TV on. He handed her the popcorn that he had made and she grinned. He wrapped an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Later that night Jessica walked into the house and was shocked when she noticed that Jennifer hadn't cleaned up after herself. She sighed and carried a sleeping Faith to the nursery and Jimmy pointed across the hall to the room Jenni was staying in. She walked over and peeked in. Jenni was asleep and she wasn't alone. Shit if Jes found out about this she'd kill someone. Dante was asleep beside her twin sister and he had an arm around Jenni. At least they were asleep on top of the covers, fully clothed. Jessica turned and walked into her room with Jimmy behind her. It had been a long day and she was tired. She changed into pajamas and cuddled next to Jimmy in their bed. She was asleep five minutes after saying 'Night, love you.'

It was almost two months later, the rest of May, all of June, and most of July flew by for everyone. In the WWE titles changed hands, Lilian quit when Vince told her that she needed to change her style of clothing. Misty was still defending the Women's championship and Amy was facing off against Mickie to get her title back. Shane stayed away from the WWE because he had pissed off one too many people. And in California the guys of Sevenfold were flying back to home as often as possible to see their wives and girlfriends. Lilian had met up with them in New York and was touring with them. Johnny had wanted to punch Vince in the face, because there was nothing wrong with Lilian's style. About two days ago Lilian had called Jessica to tell her that she was pregnant and gotten a what the fuck you too? In return for the information. Lilian just figured she meant oh great another one. Boy were they going to be shocked. Everyone was about to find out what Brian had done every time he went home.

Ashley Massaro was backstage and all smiles when Randy won the WWE Championship from John. The guys had laughed it off backstage and but they noticed John didn't apologize for the bruise that was forming on Randy's face. He did however say he put up a hell of a fight. Ashley smiled and took Randy's hand and together they walked out of the arena saying bye to everyone. The next morning they were both up early and Ashley was nervous. Today was the day. Randy pulled into the doctor's office and Ashley bit her lip.

Jessica rolled out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. Gah she hated morning sickness. She looked up as the phone rang and sighed. Jimmy wasn't there and Brooklyn was probably still in bed. But that wasn't right. Someone answered her phone. She forgot about her sister who had come back out when she got suspended for fighting with Shane about Brooklyn of all things. Jenni walked into the bathroom and leaned against the door jamb as she watched her sister rinse her face off.

"Who was that?"

"Randy"

"What he want?"

"He was flipping out again. You thought finding out he was fathering three at once freaked him out, this was worse for him. All girls."

"No shit, all of them?"

"Yeah"

"Wow, I bet Jes is gonna laugh her ass off."

"Yeah lets not talk about her."

"Still scared of her Jenni?"

"Just a little" Jessica shook her head and started downstairs. She glanced at the calendar and rolled her eyes. Seven of them all at once. This is what the calendar looked like now.

Ashley Massaro – Six months  
Kate Montgomery – Three and a half months  
Vanessa Hardy – Four Months  
Jessicka Sanders – Four Months and one week  
Jessica Sullivan – Three and a half months  
Lilian Seward – Two Months  
Heather Torres – Two Months

Jessica laid a hand on her stomach, she was just starting to show and Jimmy was realizing just how real this was. And he was making sure that Jessica took extra good care of herself, and told her to stay out of stressful situations. She had laughed at that one, but promised to try. She stepped to the side as Plague darted through the kitchen and to his food dish. Rolling her eyes Jessica grabbed the scoop out of the cat food bag and fed him. He had gotten big fast. He was actually the second biggest cat in the gang. Shadows was next up and then surprisingly Diva. They weren't fat cats, they were just growing fast. Jessica smiled as Brook ran in with the now walking nine month old twins behind her. She had smiled the day they started actually walking. Jimmy, Jessica, and Brook had been trying to get them started walking at about eight months and they picked it up quick. But then again Jess herself had started walking at nine months too. Jimmy had been there for their first solo steps and had laughed when Jessica cried about them. Jimmy had then proceeded to take them all out to dinner.

Kate was sitting on the floor in the room that Zack had decided to turn into the nursery and smiled. She was drawing with pencil on the walls. She would draw it and Zack and Brian had promised to paint whatever she sketched on the wall. She had grinned and kissed her man as he walked out the door. She glanced over at Heather who was sitting in a corner reading a baby name book out loud to her. She and Zack had decided that they would each choose two names and then pick which one they liked the best when the baby was born. She laid a hand on her stomach and smiled. Her dad still hadn't come around, but her mom was more supportive than ever, as she saw that Zack was not leaving her little girl alone. (Well not on purpose anyway. He was coming home as much as possible.)

Amy Dumas lay on the floor of her living room and watched as kept falling as she tried to walk more than five steps at once. If she got momentum going she could do it. She had laughed the day that Brie had started walking. They had been at Brooklyn's birthday party.

Flashback – July Seventh

Brook woke up and started getting ready for the day with a smile on her face. She was dancing around the room and woke up Ashton and Serena who had spent the night with her. Ashton and Brook had become fast friends and Serena and Ashton were like sisters. Today was supposed to be fun. Everyone had said they would fly into to be there. Ashton and Brook and Serena all dressed quickly because Jimmy and Jess had promised to take them out to breakfast. Sure it was a Tuesday but it wasn't like they had school or anything it was summer. Ashton had been allowed to stay the night, because Brian wanted her to have friends and she liked Brooklyn. Sure it was his birthday too but he would she her later that night. He had told the gang that Brook's was more important than his. Which made them all laugh. But little did he know that Ashton wanted to celebrate his birthday since it was the first time she would be there for it. So with Brook and Serena and their parents help they planned a special surprise for Brian. And of course Ashton's mom was wondering just where a bunch of Ashton's pictures had disappeared to. But it wasn't like Ashton was going to tell her. They walked into IHOP and Brook and the girls were all laughter and giggles. She had already gotten happy birthdays from her mom and Jimmy and her friends. Her grandpa and grandma McMahon had called to tell her happy birthday as well that morning.

After breakfast they headed back to the house. Brook had told her mom that she wanted to decorate for the party the morning of. So putting the twins down in their cribs in their room, they all got to work. Brook turned on the Stereo and like her mother knew where every CD in the thing was. She flipped the dial and found disc 199 and smirked. She hit play and the next thing they knew they were listening to Kill Hannah. Jessica rolled her eyes and watched as the three girls started singing along to **Lips Like Morphine** and dancing around the room throwing streamers just about everywhere. There was a present sitting on the counter in the dining room with DAD written across the tag. Ashton had smiled when she wrote it. Brook picked it up and set it on the entertainment stand so that they could lay out the dishes and stuff. Around one Jimmy left to go pick up the cake and of course pick up someone from the airport. When he got back Brook who was lying on her stomach in the living room with Ashton and the twins glanced up.

"AUNT STEPH!!!!" Brooklyn squealed and ran to her aunt. She hugged her and Serena came running down the stairs and launched herself at her aunt as well. Laughter echoed through the house as people slowly began to arrive. The last to arrive was Vince and Linda. When they got there Brooklyn grinned. She was glad that no matter what they still loved her. The music had changed throughout the day and they went from _**Kill Hannah **_to_** Kelly Clarkson **_to_** Atreyu **_to_** Avenged Sevenfold**_ to _**Theory of a Deadman **_and many others. They were currently listening to_** Papa Roach.**_ Everyone was having a good time and they were getting ready to start the grill when Brook and Ashton ran inside. They came back out a minute later and Brook was holding her new digital camera.

"Hey, Brian I want a picture of you and Ashton together. Please?" Brian rolled his eyes and motioned for Ashton to join him. Brook took the picture and then her and Ashton ran back inside. They came back out about ten minutes later with a rewrapped present for Brian. He was standing with his arms around Heather on the beach. All the older kids were playing in the water. Brook handed Ashton the gift and smiled encouragingly to her and then slipped off to join the other kids. Ashton glanced toward her father and smiled. She walked toward him with the present behind his back. She stood there for a minute letting him and Matt finish talking. Matt saw her and let Brian know she was there.

"Brian, I think Ashton wants to talk to you." Matt said. He smiled encouragingly at her after Brian turned around. Jessicka watched and smiled.

"What's up Ash?" He said and she smiled.

"Here" She reached out and handed him the gift and he stared at it dumbfounded. Sitting down in the chair that Johnny had just vacated he opened it. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and were watching him. He turned the frame over in his hands and smiled as he watched pictures of his daughter pass over the screen at regular intervals. He handed it to Heather and pulled Ashton into a hug. And for a man that never cried, well he was crying.

"Happy Birthday…Dad" Brian looked up at her and a smiled passed over his face.

"Thank you Ashton, it's awesome." He said as he hugged her

"Hey look didn't Brook just take this one?" Heather exclaimed and she turned it around and they saw the picture of Ashton and Brian from only moments ago. Ashton nodded and smiled shyly. Jessica looked at her daughter and smiled. Today had been a success on several levels. They all turned around when they heard a parent yelled to another.

"John she's walking!" Brian shook his head as Amy, John, Misty, and Dave all watched as Brie took her first tentative steps across the yard. They all cheered her on and she walked slowly from one parent to the other. He was a little sad that he hadn't gotten to go through all that with Ashton, but there was nothing that he could about it. Later that night after they had all eaten and people were leaving Ashton hugged her Dad and Heather as they left. She and Serena were staying with Brook again.

End Flashback

Amy grinned up at Dave as he walked in and she kissed him as he sat beside her. Misty and John were on their way over to pick up Brie, and then the two of them were gonna spend some time alone together.

Lilian walked through the front door of her house and plopped down on the couch exhausted. She and Johnny had just gotten home and done with the current tour the guys had been on so they were all gonna be home for a while. Johnny walked in dumping their bags on the floor in the hallway and he sat down on the floor in front of the couch. Lilian rolled over and grinned at her husband. She sat up and sighed. Her jeans were fitting a little too tight as of late and her shirts were no problem since they were all a few sizes too big anyway. The guys were doing one last concert to end their tour next Monday and then they were gonna all be worried about pregnant women. Well all but Brian that was. Lilian walked upstairs and changed into a pair of baggy pajama bottoms and a white tank top. Johnny smiled as she came back down the steps. She was barefoot and her hair was a mess but he loved her all the same. He grinned and wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world."

"Why's that Johnny?"

"Because the most wonderful woman in the world is married to me and carrying my baby."

"Really now?"

"Mhmm, you hungry, cause I can make something…"

"Or we can order pizza."

"Pizza works"

Heather was pacing Jessica's living room. Ashton was upstairs crying. Serena was visiting Connecticut with Brooklyn and she didn't know how to tell Brian she was pregnant. She looked up as Jessica walked in. She took the glass of water from her friend and sighed. She took a sip and sat down on the couch. Jessica smiled at her friend and then walked out of the room to take care of Ashton. She was trying to get her to calm down. Brian was going to be so pissed that she had run away from her mom's house, but Jessica was on Ashton's side because Alexis was starting to do what her mother had done. She looked up as Jessicka walked into the room.

"Grace is downstairs with Heather and De. What the hell is the bitches address?" Jessica looked at Ashton who gave it to her.

"Jes don't do anything stupid… oh fuck that shit I'm coming with you. Heather can watch the kids."

"The guys should be here in a little bit anyway, and Jenni's on her way over as well."

"Jenni?"

"Yeah, Vanessa called for her and said she was gonna come out and visit, I answered the phone that a problem?"

"No"

"Okay then let's go." They walked downstairs and passed Heather who knew immediately what they were doing and let them leave. Heather got Grace settled in front of the TV with a movie and De sat with her sister. She went upstairs to take care of Ashton.

Ten minutes later the Jess' were at Alexis' house and they were calmed down only a little. Jessica got out of the car and walked up the front walk. Jessicka behind her. They knocked on the door and when the woman answered it Jessica could smell the alcohol, and the drugs. She shoved her back against the door and walked inside past her. Jessicka slammed the door shut behind them. Alexis looked at them. She recognized them vaguely as Brian's friends.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?" Jessica yelled at her.

"She's my daughter what I do is none of your concern." The woman was obviously drunk, or high. Probably both.

"I don't care if she's your daughter or not!" Jessicka yelled

"How could you?" It was a faint whispered yell but they heard Jessica all the same.

"Where is she?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you."

"I'll call the police."

"Gonna tell them why Ashton ran away?" Jessica responded ending the argument between Alexis and Jes.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I know what the fuck she's going through you bitch."

"Ha, right"

"What happened between JD and her mom isn't on the floor right now. You on the other hand better give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you apart."

"Because you'll go to jail."

"Who's to say I don't tell them you hit me first. JD would back me."

"You wouldn't dare." And with that Jessicka's hand fisted and she punched Alexis in the face. And she didn't stop there. She beat her down and the other woman never got a single hit in. The two women looked at one another and turned to leave.

"You'll give Brian full custody of Ashton tomorrow, and if anyone asks what happened to you, one of your boyfriends beat the hell out of you. Probably wouldn't be the first time you told someone that." Jessica spat as she kicked Alexis on her way out the door. Alexis didn't even try to argue. Jessicka looked at her fists.

"Come on we have to go so I can clean my hands up." Jessica nodded and took the keys from her friend. It took less time to get back to the house because Jessica was pissed and drove just a little bit faster than normal. When they got there, Brian, Jimmy, and Matt were standing on the front lawn waiting for them. When Jessica pulled into the driveway she slammed out of the car and ran to Jimmy and just cried. Jessicka didn't look at anyone and walked inside to clean up. Matt followed her and so did Brian. Ashton wasn't coming downstairs. Jimmy held his woman and let her cry as she told him everything that had happened. How she had walked in and immediately gotten the flashbacks and how it had pissed her off that it was happening again just to someone different. He let her cry and walked her inside and sat down in the chair in the living room and pulled her into his lap and she fell asleep crying on his shoulder.

Brian was standing torn between going upstairs to Ashton and going over to Alexis' to kick her ass more than Jessicka had. Matt was helping Jessicka wrap her hands and Brian decided to go upstairs. He looked on and saw that Heather had Ashton calmed down and both of them looked up as he walked in. Ashton ran to him and told him she didn't want to go back. He told her she didn't have to. Heather walked over and told her that she was going home with them anyway. She smiled and hugged her.

"Besides how are you gonna be a big sister all the time if you're not at our house?" Heather asked hoping that Brian would catch on. He did.

"Big sister… you're pregnant?" He was amazed.

"Yeah I am." Heather said looking at him with love in and anxiety in her eyes. Brian hugged her then he hugged Ashton and went downstairs leaving them both shocked. Everyone looked up when Brian walked into the room. Jimmy was still holding Jess, Matt and Jessicka were watching De and Grace play and Jenni had just walked through the front door.

"I'm GONNA BE A DAD!!!" Upstairs Heather rolled her eyes, when she heard him tell the others. Ashton smiled and asked Heather if she wanted help setting up a nursery.

"Dude shit was wondering why you had a stupid look on your face at a time like this." Matt said.

"Damn you Sevenfold guys always do everything together don't you?" Randy said as he walked in with Ashley. Grace got up and ran to him. Jessicka stood up walked over and hit him. Then again Ashley who had walked in behind him hit him as well. Grace grinned and smacked him on the arm as well. Then she darted off to go find Ashton.

"Why in the hell must you people always hit me…Shit is that Dante?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Telling The Parents  
and  
Break-Ups and Make-Ups**

Jessicka glanced in the general direction that Randy had been looking moments before he jumped behind her. She stepped out from in front of him. Kate was laughing and Matt smirked. Jessicka wasn't going to save her ex-husband from Dante. She hadn't the last time and Matt had already knew this, he had laughed when Jes told him about it. Beside's it wasn't like Randy currently had anything to worry about when it came to Dante. Jes was about to call out to him when she and the others got the shock of their lives.

"Dante!!" he grinned when he saw her and she was suddenly in his arms. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. Jessicka stood in the living room at the window with her jaw clinched tightly shut and her fist balled. It was common knowledge that she no matter what would probably never like Jennifer. The fact that Jenni was now standing in her twin sister's front yard with Jessicka's best friend since forever making out with him was pissing the one Jessicka off that you didn't want to piss off.

"Jes, remain calm" Jimmy said walking over to where his cousin stood. She turned on him.

"Calm… you want me to remain calm!"

"Wouldn't want to go to your doctors appointment upset would you?" Jessica asked innocently. Jes glared at her and then grabbing her keys she stormed out of the house just as Dante and Jenni broke apart. Matt was behind her carrying De. He sighed as she shoved her way between Dante and Jenni and to her car. She let Matt put De in the car seat and told him she was driving. Jenni looked at Dante, who was staring after his friend. Shit was he in trouble.

"…fat." Jessica walked into her kitchen to hear the last part of the statement and got pissed. Had Matt just called her best friend fat? She walked in and of course went off on him. Matt stood there staring at her and Jessicka was shocked. Jessica was going off on everyone today and she had a feeling that it didn't have anything to do with hormones. Matt sighed not even going to try and correct her. He hadn't called his wife fat. So even though it was his house and he could have told her to get the fuck out, he picked up the keys to his car and walked outside to the garage. Jessicka watched as her husband pulled out and left to go somewhere away from all the madness.

"He wasn't calling me fat Jess."

"I heard him…"

"Honey you heard the end of a conversation." Jimmy told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist as he walked up behind her.

"He was telling me I wasn't going to look fat." Jessicka said smiling.

"Oh my god; are you going through the I'm fat stage already?"

"No I'm going through the I'm having twins and I'm gonna be fat in about a month stage!" Jessicka sighed exasperated. Jimmy and Jessica looked at one another.

"You know when Ashley found out she was having triplets you made fun of her…"

"I know Jimmy I owe her an apology." Jessicka said and none of them mentioned the fact that she shuddered at that thought.

"I guess I kinda owe one to Matt too."

"He'll be fine in an hour… pregnant females are something he is not used too."

"Shit Jes, none of us are. But we gotta learn to deal with it." Jimmy said. Jessica was proud of him. "Well uh we promised your mom that we would stop by, you know even though she isn't my aunt she was for a long time, so I kinda wanna see her." Jimmy said a moment later. Jessica nodded and the two of them headed out the door. Both of them grabbing a kid at the same time. Brook and Serena were gonna be back in two weeks so they spending some time doing things with the twins. And of course with each other but that was for another time. They said bye and Jessicka smiled as she watched her friends pull away.

It was an hour later and Matt still hadn't come home from wherever he had gone so Jes decided she needed to go explain things to him. About what had happened although she had a feeling he was just giving JD time to cool down as well. He was a sweetheart and right now what really mattered was that he had been nice enough not to yell at JD and walk away from it. She drove past a few of his usual places and didn't see his car so she turned around and went to the last place she knew he would go. She was right he was there. Parking she slipped from the car and walked inside the bar. It was one all of the guys liked because no one bothered them when they were there. Jessicka was smiling slightly as she walked in. But one look around the place for him and she saw him and it broke her heart in two standing right there. He was sitting in a corner with some bleach blonde bitch in his lap and making out with her. The hand that wasn't holding his drink was on her ass and it was obvious they had their tongues down one another's throats. Jessicka turned before the tears started to fall and walked back out to her SUV. The others that had seen her said not a word. Jessicka went home and the only thing going through her head was 'No, I won't go through this again.' She got to the house and was throwing things in a suitcase for her. And then she walked to De's room and did the same. Misty who had managed to slip away for a little while and let John deal with the kids had watched her girls for her. When she had come in slamming doors and cussing Misty had known something wasn't right. This wasn't a pregnancy fit. It was something else. So now here she was helping her best friend pack. Misty's fist had already collided with a wall when she had heard what _this Matt_ had done. It was almost two hours later that Jessicka was just about finished packing all of her girl's things. Grace had helped until her mom yelled at her and then she had picked up her little sister and gone downstairs.

Randy walked into the bar that Johnny had told him that the people would leave him alone and not bother him. He needed to get away from Ashley who was obsessing way too much over the babies. But he could kinda see where she was coming from. She had been told when she was little that she couldn't have kids. So even though he was concerned about his children as well it was a little much that she was always making sure even her food was exactly the way it should be. She was going psychotic on him, but he still loved her. He glanced up when he heard a familiar voice.

"Look okay, this just isn't… I can't do this…"

"Come on baby, your wife will never have to know."

"Look, I'm going home to be with my wife… where I belong." And with that Matt who had already paid her tab and his, walked out. The blonde went to follow him out but Randy stopped her and told her that the guy obviously had turned her down and to give up. No longer in the mood to have a drink he walked out after Matt.

"Matt waits up man." Matt turned to see Randy walking toward him.

"Randy…" his speech was fine but you could tell that he had been drinking, his eyes were severally bloodshot.

"Look, I won't mention this to Jes, but I think you know what you're doing anyway."

"I'm going home, telling her the truth and then going to bed."

"Just look, she may take it bad."

"Why the fuck are you Mr. First ex-husband giving me advice?" Then the reality of what he had just said sank in. This was what Randy had done to her.

"Because believe it or not, I know what I did was wrong, took me a while to admit it but still, and because if she's not happy I'm gonna be hearing about it from Grace." With that Randy walked to his car as Matt started his. He went straight home, he did know he was going to tell Jes. He pulled in and noticed that her SUV was backed in and she was throwing a couple of bags in the bag. He could see that Grace and De were already in the car. He raised an eyebrow and got out of his car just as she slammed the SUV shut. Misty had already left. She walked around to the front of the car and her eyes got dark and her fist balled. Matt knew then that he was in trouble for something.

"Jes…"

"Don't even start with me Matthew Sanders, I will not go down that road again. I won't be hurt again. Me or my girls they've been through enough. You on the other hand have some nerve… I hope whoever that Blonde bitch at the bar was, was worth it. Because I'm gone." She got in the driver's side and he stared after her as she left. He hadn't gotten a chance to tell her what had happened. He looked up at their house. Suddenly completely sober, he didn't want to go in. He sat on the front step and just stared down the street. He didn't know how long he sat there, but it was obviously long enough to know that what had happened was already out. He looked up as Jimmy started toward him. 'shit' he thought and he didn't even get a chance to explain because the minute he was standing Jimmy's fist connected with his jaw.

Jessica sat with her friend as Grace played silently with De to keep her baby sister occupied while her mother cried. Even Grace had thought that it would be different this time. But it obviously hadn't been. Grace was hurt this time too, she looked at her grandma as she walked in and they could all tell that even her grandma was sad. De didn't understand what was going on and kept asking where Matt was. Grace was trying to keep her quiet but every now and then her mom heard her and cried harder. It didn't help that she was sitting there carrying twins. She had been so happy and now everything was going wrong. Jimmy had left almost immediately after Jessicka and the girl's arrival and at that very moment The girls were all on their way over. Misty had called Lilian, who agreed to come over immediately, and Vanessa was still in town obviously if Misty was. Heather was pulling into the drive way as they sat there waiting for everyone. She got out of the car and had two huge grocery bags with her. Kate and Eve were on their way over as well. Once everyone got there Karen made all the girls giant sundaes and kicked Mike, who was more than willing to go find a few buddies to hang out with for the next few hours, out of the house. Their were way too many women in that house at the moment, and almost all of them were pregnant. Jessicka was the one to tell her friends that she was leaving Matt, because she wasn't going through it all again.

It had been about three hours since Jimmy left and Matt was inside just staring at the wall. He hadn't bothered to wash his face, or clean up, nothing, he had walked around feeling lost for the first time in a long time. He thought about calling his parents but he didn't know what to say. They hadn't wanted him to marry Jessicka. But he had told them that she was what he wanted, even with the past that she came with. He walked into their bedroom and what he saw made him want to cry. Her engagement ring and wedding band sat on the nightstand beside the picture from the day that they got married. He picked them up and held them so he could see them. Dammit how could she just not let him explain? At that point he was feeling like he should have just been a jerk and kick Jessica out but no he had basically let her take over. It wasn't like he hated her; for god's sake she was married to one of his closest friends. Yeah married, something that Matt was probably not going to be within a week. He had to do something to get her back, but he knew even the truth wouldn't work. One too many times had Jessicka been hurt. And this time it had been him that hurt her.

It was two days later and Jessicka was not ready to face the world so she called Randy and told him to pick Grace up from her mother's house. When he got there she opened the door and Karen glared at him from across the room. Jessicka glanced toward her mother and shook her head no at her. Her mother got the message and left the room.

"So did Matt make it home okay the other night?" Randy asked as he took the bag that Jessicka handed him.

"What the hell?"

"Well I ran into him the other night and he was telling some chick off. Said he was going home to his wife, where he belonged…Wait did something happen that I should know about? You guys didn't get in a fight did you because nothing happened that night. He came to his senses before it went too far…" Jessicka looked at her ex-husband…wait was he being…_nice_? Then she did a double take. Nothing happened…should she believe him? He was trying to change… Fuck it for once she was gonna give Orton the benefit of the doubt. She grabbed her keys from the hook beside the door and almost flew to the car. Randy turned to watch her and shook his head. Karen raised an eyebrow and looked at him for a moment.

"By god people do change." Was all she said before she picked up Delilah and walked outside so Grace could say bye to her little sister as she got into her dads car. It took her all of two minutes to drive the five blocks to her house. She slammed the car door as hard as she could and prayed to god he was home, and alone. She got to the front door and discovered it was unlocked. She slammed into the house and he looked up startled as she walked in. He was sitting in the kitchen nursing a beer at eleven o'clock in the morning. She grabbed the beer out of his hand and threw it in the sink. The glass shattered as it hit.

"Please tell me that for once in his life Orton wasn't lying to me." The pleading hope in her eyes hurt him more than anything else.

"I have no idea, what he say…?"

"That nothing happened…Matt…" he heard it in her voice.

"Nothing" and she kissed him. He pulled back he still needed to talk to her.

"How did you know? I was going to tell you." He said he looked down at her as she ducked her head to hide her face.

"I was worried about you. I figured that you know you would be over it by the time Jessi left and that you'd be home within an hour of leaving. You weren't. So I kinda drove past all the places I knew you would go. Then it occurred to me that you would go the one place that everyone left you alone. And I walked in and you were…oh god it hurt so bad Matt."

"I wish sorry could fix this."

"I can handle the fact that you only made out with the bitch, as long as it doesn't happen again. But if you had… well if it had gone further I wouldn't have been able to handle it. I just can't believe that it's Randy that made this right."

"Yeah me either." Matt said and pulled something out of his pocket. She recognized the two objects that he pulled out of his pocket; her rings. He slid them back on her finger and she started to just cry.

"Fucking hormones" they said at the same time right before he kissed her. They were laughing when they pulled apart. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"Come on lets go take care of all your _injuries_." Jessicka said and took his hand leading her upstairs. She made him sit on their bed and she got the first aid kit from the bathroom and she cleaned the three small cuts on his face. When she was done she kissed his forehead and went to put the first aid kit away. He pulled her back before she got two steps away from him. She turned set the kit down on the nightstand as he pulled her down on the bed beside him. She looked at him with love in her eyes and kissed him. He rolled so he was looking down at her.

"I love you Jessicka Nikole Sanders." Matt said and kissed her she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back with everything that she had.

"I love you back Matthew Charles Sanders." Jessicka murmured against his lips. They stayed in bed for the rest of the day. It was going on seven when one of them thought of De.

"Jes, who has De and Grace?"

"Randy has Grace, Mom has De…" Jessicka muttered as she sleepily nuzzled closer to the man she had just spent the day making love to. God he was so wonderful, he loved her, he loved her kids, and he wanted them all in his life. And everything had just been a stupid misunderstanding. Matt held her tightly to him. He kissed her forehead and then mentioned getting something to eat before they went to pick up their daughter. Jes who was lying beside him with her head on his shoulder grinned when he had said 'our daughter'. She agreed and the two of them slipped out of bed and headed toward the shower. When they were done they dressed lazily and left the house. De's car seat was in Jes' SUV so they took her vehicle. Matt was behind the wheel and he had one hand on the steering wheel as he drove toward the pizza place about thirty minutes away. Jes wanted pizza so that's what they'd have. The hand not on the steering wheel was holding his wife's hand. With her free hand Jes was flipping through the CD's that she kept under the front passenger seat. She couldn't find anything she wanted so far, and she had like thirty or so CD's. She got the back of the case and found one she wanted to listen to. She pulled it out and popped it in. She skipped to number 10 and Matt laughed as **No More Secrets** by **Papa Roach** began to play. Jes leaned back and let the song play through and then flipped the track to number five letting another song play. They weren't paying much attention to their surroundings when they got to their destination and Jes was the first one in the door.

Jessica and Jimmy were sitting with Jennifer, Dante, Brian, Heather, Ashton, Johnny, Lilian, Zack, Kate, Vanessa, Jeff, their twins, Misty, John, all their kids, Amy, Dave, baby Brie, Ashley, Grace, and Randy. They all looked up when they heard the door to the place open. They saw Jes point over at their friends and they also saw that Matt's hand was in hers. Everything was going to be just fine. As the Sanders' joined them no one said much of anything.

"Where's De?" Misty asked.

"My mom's, kinda gotta go pick her up when we're done eating. You guys all just get here?" Jessicka asked.

"Yeah none of us can decide on what to get on the pizza's though." John muttered

"Hey blame it on the pregnant ones." Misty said hitting him. John rolled his eyes.

"Well I know what I want so you guys need to hurry up, I really haven't eaten anything today." Jes said. She rested her head on Matt's shoulder and he placed an arm around her. He had a bruise on his jaw and thankfully Jimmy hadn't blackened his eye.

"Sheesh impatient much?" Johnny muttered and Jessicka kicked him from under the table.

"Ow"

"Then don't be a smartass, I've had enough problems the last few days."

"Hey uh, Matt…" Heads turned in Jess Sullivan's direction.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say sorry, because well it was all my fault and …"

"It's alright don't worry about it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Okay" Jessica said.

"Yeah you're not getting an apology out of me." Jimmy said

"Didn't expect one from either of you." Matt said. Jimmy's head shot up.

"Uh, but we're good right?"

"Maybe after I just about break your jaw" Matt said with a grin and everyone laughed. That was Jimmy's way of apologizing and Matt's way of accepting and they all knew it. Finally they decided and ordered their food.

Johnny and Lilian were sitting on the couch watching TV when they got home that night when Johnny said something.

"Honey, how come we haven't introduced each other to our parents?"

"Uhm…" Lilian didn't have an answer for him. She turned sideways so she could look at him better. She couldn't very well tell him because she hated her parents could she?

"I'm serious, it's just I feel bad that my parents don't even know that I'm married. And I want them to meet the most amazing woman in the world."

"I would love to meet your parents Johnny, but trust me you don't want to meet mine."

"Lil why are you acting like it's a big deal. It's not like we're teenagers and they can forbid us to see each other."

"Because my parents are stuck up only think about them; and only call when they need money kind of people."

"I doubt that."

"I think I would know they are my parents."

"Lil…please" She picked up the cordless phone that was sitting beside her on the couch dialed a number and put it on speaker phone. She had her eyes glued to his and there was hatred in them for making her do this. When someone answered Lilian spoke clearly into the phone.

"Hi Mom, its Lilian…"

"This is a surprise." She heard the disdain in her mother's voice and she shot Johnny a look that clearly stated told you so.

"Actually the surprise isn't that I'm calling you. The surprise is that I have someone I want you to meet." She was trying to be nice but she could already hear the answer before it was said.

"You know I could care less about your boyfriends Lilian. Was there a reason for this call?"

"I wanted to invite you out to California for a few days."

"Lilian I don't have time to come visit you. So unless there is something important you want to tell me then please do it now, your father and I have plans for tonight." Johnny suddenly felt really bad for pressing the issue of her parents.

"Well I guess you don't have to meet Johnny. I would have really liked you to meet him. I mean it's no big deal, you don't have to meet my husband."

"Of all the ridiculous things, Lilian what have you done… No don't answer that question, when and where do you want to meet." Lilian was shocked by that but it hurt at what her mom had said. She took the phone off speaker and five minutes later when she hung up she tossed the phone on the couch and shied away from Johnny as he reached for her. She glared at him and walked up to their bedroom, where she proceeded to cry herself to sleep. Johnny sighed. Shit what had he done. He didn't know how to fix it. He picked up the cordless and dialed his parent's number. He let it ring and was ready to hang up by the third ring. Maybe this wasn't the answer.

"Hello?" Johnny smiled as he heard Mary Lynn Seward's voice on the other end of the phone line. Boy was he about to shock his mother.

"Hi mom."

"Johnny, oh it's so good to hear from you. It's been almost what four months since we have. I was starting to worry."

"Everything's fine mom I promise."

"I can tell by your voice that it's not, what's wrong?" Johnny looked up as he heard Lilian walk back into the room. Apparently she hadn't been asleep long.

"Hang on a sec." He said into the receiver and then covered it with his hand. "Lili when are your parents coming out?"

"They'll be here tomorrow…Johnny…" She was worried about what he was doing. When was he going to ever listen to her?

"Mom, can you come over tomorrow, there's someone special I want you to meet." Lilian looked at him and realized what he was doing. She cracked a slight smile.

"Yeah of course son, what time?"

"Three?" He said half posing it as a question to his wife. She nodded and when Johnny hung up the phone a second later he walked to her and looked at her for a moment. "I'm sorry Lili if I had known…"

"I tried to tell you Johnny."

"I should've listened"

"Yeah"

"Lili let me make it up to you please. I can deal with your pissed off parents."

"How?"

"With my super sweet mother." Lilian looked at him funny but said nothing. "She can charm anyone and besides I haven't ever told her that I want her to meet someone special. So she'll make sure nothing bad happens." Lilian gave a half hearted smile.

"Can you drive me to the store?"

"For?"

"Ice cream or something I have no clue, but I'm not used to the streets around here otherwise I would go by…"

"Lili, of course, come on let's go." Johnny grabbed the keys from the kitchen and then took her hand as soon as he locked the front door of their house. Lilian held his hand tightly as they entered the store twenty minutes later. She had idea what she wanted so hand in hand they strolled the aisles looking for something that she would want to have as a late night snack. They passed an aisle on their way back to the freezer section and were shocked that Jessica and Jimmy were actually yelling at one another in the store at eleven o'clock at night.

"Jimmy dammit I've been pregnant before, I know what meds are safe for me to take! That doctor didn't know shit. As most doctors don't."

"Jess, maybe you should actually just try to take the cold medicine he prescribed."

"Jimmy what part of THAT FUCKING MEDICINE DOESN'T WORK don't you understand?"

"Hey you guys quit yelling for Christ sakes. It can't be good to get her stressed Jimmy; she knows what she's doing." Lilian said calmly.

"Thank you Lilian!" and with that Jessica grabbed the box of cold medicine she had taken last time she was sick and pregnant, which had been with Brooklyn, and stormed off to the checkout line.

"Gee thanks Lil."

"Jimmy her doctor said no stress, you weren't exactly helping her any." Johnny said.

"Yeah you're right, but dammit she should listen to the doctor's about meds…"

"Last doctor prescribed her something made her sick remember."

"Oh yeah right, thanks Johnny, I better go I have the keys." Jimmy said and took off in Jessica's direction.

It was noon the next day and Lilian was tossing clothes all over the room trying to find something presentable. She didn't even hear the door bell ring.

"What the hell is going on in here looks like a natural disaster? Lilian calm the fuck down, I seriously think that you are scaring Mortita since she's hiding under the bed." Lilian glanced toward the bed and went to collect the kitten. She picked her up and Misty started placing things back in the closet. Finally the only thing out was a pair of faded jeans with a hole in the knee and Lilian's favorite pink tank top. Misty knew what her friend liked and when Johnny had called her she had driven over to make sure her friend was fine before she flew out to Cameron to spend the rest of her week off at her own home. She got Lilian calmed down and then headed back downstairs collecting her family and leaving. Three hours later Lilian stood in the kitchen putting the cool whip and strawberries on top of the Jell-O she had made the night before. **(Yeah sorry I had to stop writing to actually go and do that for this thing tomorrow on Memorial day at my aunt's house)** Johnny wrapped his arms around her from behind and she dipped a strawberry in the cool whip and placed it to his lips. He smiled before taking a bite. There was a knock at the door and Lilian quickly put everything away and Johnny put the Jell-O in the fridge covering it back up before he placed it on the empty shelf. Lilian had already started for the door. Biting her lip she opened it and smiled at Johnny's mom and dad. Thank god it wasn't her parents…_yet_. Johnny hugged his mom and dad.

"Mom, dad, this is my wife Lilian, Lili this is my mom Mary, and my dad Keith." Lilian smiled at them and Mary gave her a hug and so did Keith.

"You're right son she must be special if you married her." Mary said. Lilian decided that she liked her mother in law. Keith smiled and congratulated his son. Lilian led the way into the kitchen and asked them what they would like to drink and smiled when Mary picked up the little kitten that had been sleeping underneath the kitchen chair she had pulled out.

"That's Mortita our kitten." Lilian said as she grabbed two beers and two Pepsi's out of the fridge. She handed the beers to her husband and his dad and a can of Pepsi to Mary and sat down with her own next to Johnny. She popped the tab on her drink and smiled easily.

"So how did you two meet?" Keith asked

"Through Matt's wife actually, well at the time they were still dating but all the same." Johnny said.

"Wait, Matt's married too?"

"So is Jimmy" Lilian said laughing.

"Damn" Keith said and they all laughed.

"Yeah well it took him about a week to ask me out but he finally did. And here we are now."

"In four months my son found someone he wanted to be with and didn't tell me." Mary said.

"Aww, come on Mom. It's not a big deal, at least I'm happy."

"Good point and it is a big deal. So Lilian what do you do?"

"Well up until like two months ago I was a WWE diva, but my boss had a problem with me and so I quit."

"Hey you would have been on leave soon after that anyway though Lil."

"I know that now though I didn't then."

"So what are…" Mary never got the rest of whatever she was going to say out because the doorbell rang again and Johnny and Lilian looked at one another. Lilian stood and Johnny motioned for his parents to stay put. He followed his wife to the entryway and stood back a ways to watch and make sure nothing happened. Lilian opened the door and sighed when she saw murder in her dads eyes.

"What in the hell do you think you've done?!" Lilian's mom yelled as she walked through the front door. Lilian closed the door after her parents and Johnny stepped forward pulling her into his arms as she cried. Her parents were looking at him like he was the scum of the earth. Mary and Keith had joined them in the entryway and raised an eyebrow at the newcomers.

"Is that any way to talk to your own daughter?" Mary demanded and Lilian looked up from Johnny's chest where she was still crying.

"Should we tell them now, so they can have it out…?" Lilian whispered to Johnny. He looked down at her. He shook his head yes. It was better to have it out now then later.

"Mom, dad, this is Mary and Keith Seward: Johnny's mom and dad. And this is Johnny, my husband and the father of my…the baby that I'm carrying." Mary suddenly smiled and Keith grinned at his son. Jane and Eric on the other hand looked at her like she was crazy.

It was Monday night and they were all in Long Beach for the final show of the tour and The guys were just waiting on the girls to arrive. They had been dropping off kids at babysitters and family houses. They were just finishing up a sound check and grabbing bottles of water when the girls walked through the doors walking side by side. Lilian, Kate, Jessicka, Heather, and Jessica in a line five across. Johnny rolled his eyes at them. Zack was trying to debate when the best time to tell his friends that him and Kate were engaged. But apparently he wasn't going to have to decide. He grinned when he saw her.

"Oh god, she's wearing her shirt again…" Johnny muttered the guys looked up. She wasn't the only one with a shirt that had some stupid saying on them. Zack saw Kate's and wondered if she would wear it the next day to piss off her dad when they were over. The front of it read "Future Mrs. Vengeance" Matt was shaking his head and muttering under his breath. Jessicka's read 'Proof that I love to fuck' and had an arrow pointing toward the slight bump of her stomach. Johnny was trying not to laugh when he saw the look on Matt's face. Brian rolled his eyes at Heather and she just grinned. Her shirt was pretty much just as bad as Jessicka's. Brian re read it to make sure he had read it right the first time 'I'm carrying Synyster Gates Love Child' Jimmy on the other hand had just finished reading his wife's 'I slept with the drummer and all I got was knocked up'

"Hey I resent that!" Jimmy called out to her she grinned. The girls got to them and grinned as they turned so they could see the back. The last name for each of their stage names was written across the back of each shirt. Heather smiled at Brian as she turned and found herself in his arms. If it hadn't been for the fact that Brian's dad walked out and interrupted them all they probably would have all been making out for a lot longer than they were. Brian Haner Sr. smiled at Heather who just waved to him. Jessicka and Matt pulled apart and hand in hand they walked with the others back stage.

"Hey uh Kate what's with the shirt? You're the only one that wouldn't share what it said before we got here." Heather said. Kate grinned.

"Hey I'm allowed to have a few secrets from you guys. And besides I'm only being honest about it."

"Yeah she is" Zack said from beside her. "We're getting married after the babies born."

"Hot damn" was the response from all of their friends.

That night everyone got home late and Heather, Jessicka, and Jessica got very little sleep. They were driving the girls to school in the morning. When they got up late around 8 am cussing ensued as Jessica grabbed the closest outfit and threw it on. Needless to say it was her outfit from the night before. She slipped flip flops on woke Jimmy up and told him she would be back and saw that Brook was looking at her like 'Damn make me late on my first day' Jessica got out the door and stopped to pick up Heather and Ashton and Serena. The kids looked PO'd and Heather was wearing her clothes from the night before too. She looked like she had just rolled out of Bed. Jessicka and Grace were next. They were dropping the older girls off first since the other two were still in Elementary school and school didn't start til 9. They got to the high school along with several other parents who were late and Jess and Heather got out with the older girls.

"Mom, don't be late picking me up after school PLEASE!!" Brook said. She looked a little nervous and it didn't help that her last name was Hardy or that her mom was standing there in shorts and a very well inappropriate shirt. So was her aunt for that matter.

"Yeah, mom, don't be late!" Ashton told Heather. They all turned to look at her.

"Ashton..."

"I like you better than my mom, I figured you wouldn't mind." Heather smiled and hugged her.

"Uh you two are riding the bus home remember?" Jessica asked.

"Do we have to?" Ashton asked panicked.

"Yes everything will be okay alright Ashton."

"I guess." With that the two girls walked toward the school and their first day of high school. They watched as the two girls walked into the school. People were staring at them both and whispering and Jessica and Heather looked at one another. They got back in the SUV, (Thank god they made ones that fit seven people!) and headed over to the elementary school for Serena and Grace. They were walking the two girls into the school to the gymnasium and Jessica who was just along for the ride so to speak was trying not to laugh as people stared at her two friends. And of course her. They said good-bye to the girls and left. Jessicka was glad her daughter was starting out the school year here again, and this time her daughter was up for anything that came her way. They got to the parking lot and Jessicka rolled her eyes.

"Wow, Monica nice nose job." Jessica tried not to laugh. Heather raised an eyebrow.

"You think you're so perfect don't you whore?"

"Wow, some nerve from the girl that has a porn star name."

"At least my shirt doesn't say that…" Monica Madison said pointing to Jessicka's shirt.

"Yeah well at least I'm honest. See you at the bus stop Bitch." And Jessicka walked to her car. JD pulled out her cell phone and dialed Matt's number.

"What she do?" Matt said groggily. She had woke him up.

"Sorry to wake you up, but go with Jessicka to the bus stop this afternoon. Just so we know Monica won't get her ass kicked again."

"Yeah okay, you guys on your way home now?"

"I think we're getting breakfast before we go home."

"Okay" the two hung up and the trio headed out to get breakfast. That afternoon they were all home and waiting for their kids to get home. Heather was sitting with Brian and she had her head on his shoulder. She was still wearing the t-shirt from last night.

"Heather?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you to Brian"

"Will you marry me?" Heather's head snapped up from his shoulder and looked at him.

"Brian…are you serious?"

"Yes" Heather turned so that she was in his arms and kissed him.

"Of course I will honey." She said and he slipped a simple diamond ring on her finger. They were making out when Ashton walked through the front door. She raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes. She saw the ring that was on Heather's finger and grinned. She would give them some time. She headed upstairs to do her homework. Stupid teachers had assigned homework on the first day of school. It didn't help that she had had to deal with the hey it's the fatherless wonder jokes all day. At least Brooklyn was in two of her glasses, plus PE and lunch. She would run downstairs when it was time to get Serena off the bus.

Brook walked through the front door and smiled at her mom who was wearing shorts and her shirt from the night before. She rolled her eyes.

"So how was your first day of High school?"

"Great, you know I just got asked who the hottie that dropped me off in the morning had been about a million times. Oh and why I looked so much like that wrestler guy with the purple in his hair."

"What you say?"

"I ignored them. But I'm tempted to tell them all to go to hell. Ashton is in PE, lunch, English, and Math with me."

"People will leave you alone in time. And well at least you know someone at the school."

"Yeah and mom I think I should tell Brian what people call Ashton."

"What'd they call her?"

"The fatherless wonder" Brook said somberly.

"Oh we will. That's going to most likely get taken care of as soon as he can fix it."

Down the street Jessicka and Matt were walking from the house to the bus stop at the corner. She smiled when she saw Monica Madison at the corner with a few of the other moms. She held Matt's hand since he had tightened his grip on her own hand. In her other arm was Delilah who was resting her head on her moms shoulder.

"Oh my god Matt Sanders is that you?" Monica asked

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Matt said, he knew her and Jessicka knew he knew her. But Jes just grinned.

"Monica Jackson, well its Madison now. We went to school together for a few years." Matt rolled his eyes.

"Sorry don't remember everyone I went to school with."

"Oh wow, Monica, looks like you already know my husband, Matt Sanders. Matt allow me to introduce the bitch that called me a whore in front of Grace and De, as well as Jessica's kids."

"Her, wow, damn so did she really break your nose?" Monica sneered at Jessicka

"Uhm just out of curiosity how can you be with a bitch like her?" Monica asked.

"What ya mean?" Matt asked innocently. He was starting to see why his wife hated her. De was awake and watching the scene from her mom's shoulder curiously.

"Have you seen her shirt?"

"Oh that, because I'm the only one that benefits from it, sees?" He turned Jes so that you could see the name on the back of the shirt. Monica glared at them and grabbed her daughters hand and walked away. Jes grinned at Matt and hefted Delilah back up on her hip. They watched Grace scramble off the bus.

"MOM, MATT WAIT TIL YOU HEAR WHAT I DID AT SCHOOL TODAY!!!" Grace yelled out as she got off the bus. Matt grinned and took her hand.

Zack was sitting next to Kate in at the kitchen table and Emmie was across from him, Kyle across from Kate. Kate sat there wearing Zack's new favorite shirt and she was grinning like an idiot. Despite the circumstances. It seemed like pissing off Kyle Montgomery was his new favorite thing to do. And even Kate was starting to find it a little funny.

"Kate I don't think you're using your head about all this."

"Dad, I know what I'm doing. I love Zack and nothing is going to change that."

"I don't approve Kate." Kate shoved the chair she was in back and stood at the table.

"Dad I don't give a flying fuck if you approve or not. I'm with Zack, nothing is going to stop me from marrying him and nothing is going to stand in my way either. I'm marrying him after our baby is born and there is nothing you can fucking do about it. If you don't like the choices that I've made then maybe you just need to get the fuck out of our house, and don't talk to me again." Kate turned on her heel and walked out of the room she picked up Misfit on her way upstairs and slammed the bedroom door shut behind her. Kyle Montgomery stood from the table and walked from the room. Emmie left the table next but she went upstairs and not outside. She knocked on her daughters door.

"Honey please open the door." A moment later Kate opened it. Her face was stained with tears and she was holding the kitten close.

"Mom, sorry about…"

"No I was ready to yell at him too."

"Really?"

"Your father doesn't like him because of his appearance and because you've been together for about as long as you've been pregnant. Your father can't see past the tattoo's and the piercings. I can, but then again I was a teacher I had to deal with seeing past that stuff for years. Honey that man downstairs wants you and he loves you. I see how he treats you. Like you're the only person he see's in a crowded room, like you're a person that's worth being with. He loves you and that's all matters. I'm taking your father home, but you know how you can reach me. If it helps any sweetie, Zacks a great guy and I'm happy for you." Emmie walked from the room and Kate walked to the bedroom window and watched her parents leave. She was wiping tears from her face when she felt his strong arms wrap around her. She leaned back against him and tilted her head back and kissed him. He turned her so that he could kiss her properly.

**A/N**: _wow hey haven't done one of these in a while. Well the next chapter is going to be completely centered around Brook. My Partner In Crime Jessica (The other one) is helping with it. And by helping I mean writing it. She's been with the story from the conception of _**Who's Cheatin' Who**_, and she helped write dialogue for some of the chapters in that one, and she wrote the first chapter of _**Up Against The Wall**_, the second in this trilogy. She has helped throughout this story as well. And now she has decided to help me write the perfect scene for a daughter of a WWE superstar, former diva, and stepdaughter to a rock star chapter. So hope you enjoyed this one and I don't even get to look at the next chapter until she completes it. Although I did get a sneak peek. _

_Also I have been writing really long chapters as of late. I always say don't expect them. I'm not saying that anymore because somehow no matter what the chapters seem to be long anyway. So enjoy and remember _**LOVE IS PAIN**_. Oh and I will post a link on my fanfic profile page to the "sound track" for this trilogy. I have compiled a list of songs, that is added to every time a new song hits the story. Chapter titles most of the time have equaled a song, so if you ever wondered why that particular song was chosen for a chapter I recommend, you either look the lyrics up or you go find the song on the playlist I made up. There's always a reason I use certain songs. I do credit the songs when I use them._

_Post Song - _**Demons** - **Avenged Sevenfold**

**Love && Hugs && Kisses && Death Bats  
Jessi Ann aka WWE WHORE**


	28. Chapter 28

Brooks Date Chapter

It was yet another typical day in southern California for Jessicka Sanders as she sat Delilah down in her high chair and began going through the refrigerator, pulling out everything that they'd need for dinner that night. Grace was at her parents' house, her mom taking her eldest daughter off her hands so that she could get things ready for the cook out they were having that night. Catching a glimpse of herself in the stainless steel door, and glancing at the already noticeable bump there, she shook her head and smiled. It was still a little unbelievable to her that they were going to have twins. Her smile only grew as she listened to Delilah babble on about something, only catching a few words every now and then, as she munched on a handful of grapes. Jessicka wasn't at all surprised when she heard her little girl squeal with delight followed by a deep laugh.

Turning around, she only grinned wider as she saw her husband now holding their daughter while tickling her sides. Grinning over at her as De continued to giggle, Matt only rolled his eyes when he read what was printed across the front of her shirt. Watching as he muttered something under his breath she bit her lip to keep from laughing and asked innocently,

"What was that, Matt?"

"I said, I'm sure our mothers are going to love the fact that you're referring to our unborn children as

'Dingo Bait'."

"It was this or the one that says 'I should have given him a blow job...' so take your pick." Was the response he got, and it quickly shut him up. That was the last thing he wanted either or his parents, but especially his mother to read on a shirt his wife was wearing. Smirking, she went back to digging through the fridge only to feel Matt's free arm wrap around her waist from behind. Closing the refrigerator door, she leaned her body into his and laid her two smaller hands over his one large one. The three of them stood there like that until they heard familiar voices a few minutes later. Jess and Jimmy were there with Brooklyn and the twins, and from the sounds of it Johnny and Lilian had followed them in along with Zacky and Kate. Soon the entire group was walking into the kitchen, Jimmy and Jessica bickering about something. Frowning at the two Jessicka looked to Kate for an explanation who in turn pointed to Brooklyn. Staring at her cousin as he sat down both of the twins carriers, she turned her attention to the girl before asking,

"Care to explain?"

"I got asked out on a date." Brook informed, causing the three other men in the room to look at the girl who was barely a teenager immediately while asking incredulously,

"What?!?"

"Oh come on..." Kate groaned, walking towards the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of water for both her and Lilian. Jessicka in turned rolled her eyes at them and added,

"It's not that surprising. Brook's a cute girl, you should all be thankful it took this long for it to happen." The two other women in the room (Jessica and JImmy having since moved their 'discussion' into the living room) nodded their agreement only to be gaped at. Biting back a laugh as Brian and Heather entered the room with Misty and John right behind them, having sent the older kids up to Grace's room so that they could play, Jessicka could only shake he head at the four of them. Brian, ever the nosy and observant one in the bunch, was the first to ask,

"Took this long for what to happen? And why the fuck does your stomach have 'Dingo Bait' emblazoned across it?" At this everyone, save for Matt, turned to look at her and Jimmy, Kate and Misty all burst into laughter. Grinning proudly at them all as Zacky and Johnny rolled their eyes at her, Jessicka looked to Matt and said,

"See, they appreciate my sense of humor." The conversation was cut short, however, when Brooklyn burst into the room, Jessica right behind her, and looked at the adults in the room before her eyes landed on Misty and Jessicka.

"Would you please tell him he's overreacting about her going out on a date?" Her eyes were pleading with her closest friends and when Jessicka felt her cousin's glare being directed at her, almost daring her to disagree with him, she chose not to make eye contact. It didn't go unnoticed by Brian and Heather, both of whom smirked as they watched the interaction. Misty was the one who stood strong for the two of them, ignoring the two arguing adults and looking at the fourteen year old. Jessica just narrowed her eyes at her husband before giving her friend a look that clearly stated that he was blowing it all way out of proportion. Misty ignored it though and continued to stare at Brooklyn before finally asking,

"How old is this boy?"

"He's in my third hour." Brooklyn answered, looking around at all the adults as if that should tell them everything they needed to know. This time Jessicka was the one to respond.

"Nice try Brook, we haven't forgotten how high school works. Just because he's in one of your classes, or grade for that matter, doesn't mean he's not too old to date you."

"He's the same age as me." The girl admitted reluctantly while looking around the room. Watching as she crossed her arms and the men in the room did the same, silently agreeing with Jimmy though none of them said a word, the women in the room rolled their eyes. Glancing at Heather and Kate, Jessicka was the first to respond to that,

"Jessi's right. You're overreacting. It's not like he's some eighteen year old kid taking her out. He's fourteen, what's he gonna do, get her pregnant in the backseat while his mom plays chauffer?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth she looked at Kate who had burst into laughter, along with Misty and Heather. Jessica just stood there smirking while all the men in the room gaped at her. The attention was quickly drawn elsewhere, however, when someone cleared their throat.

Standing in the doorway of the kitchen were Jeff and Vanessa, and Jeff looked less than amused. It was the guys' turn to smirk as the green eyed man entered the room, his wife following closely and sending all of them curious looks as she balanced Megan on one hip. Jessicka stood there, looking completely unfazed by his sudden appearance, instead walking over and grabbing Delilah out of her high chair as she started banging things around and calling for her, before sitting her on the floor next to Krystina so that the two could play. That meant his focus was immediately on her since everyone else at least had the decency to look guilty. Noticing this, she frowned and asked,

"What?"

"Why don't you tell me, or better yet, how about you Brook?" Watching as she gulped and then looked up at her dad, smiling sweetly, Jessica could only shake her head at her daughter. Jimmy and the other guys looked smug about it, and Jessicka balled her hand up to keep from smacking Matt in the back of his head. From the looks of it, Kate had done the same thing and so had Lilian. Vanessa only rolled her eyes from behind her husband, hoping that Brooklyn found a way out of this particular situation.

"See... there's this boy, and he... well he kind of asked me out on a date an-"

"No." Jeff said, not even giving her the chance to finish the sentence.

"But Dad it-"

"Not happening Brook." At this Jessica rolled her eyes as Jimmy smirked, and this time Jessicka couldn't help but grab the empty water bottle sitting on the counter beside her and throw it at him. When it hit him in the head she didn't bother to hide her own smirk at the indignant look on his face as Heather, Kate, and Lilian stifled their laughter. Vanessa was glaring at her husband, though Misty was the only one to notice, watching as her cousin smacked him on the shoulder and said,

"You should try letting her finish what she was saying Jeff." He looked ready to argue, but the look she gave him was enough to shut him up. He knew arguing with her when she was pregnant was a bad idea, he'd learned that the first time around. He only ever came out of it with a bruised ego and he was sure this time would be no different. Sending her stepmother a grateful look, Brooklyn turned her attention back to her father, and giving him a pointed look started once more,

"Like I was saying... I really want to go. It's just dinner and a movie, and his mom and dad will be with us almost the entire time. Can I please, _please_ go? Mom's okay with it but she said I needed to check with you too."

Jeff had never wanted to say 'No' more in his life than he did at that moment. the guys were all standing there, waiting for his answer. The looks on their faces, were sympathetic, knowing what he was upagainst, but still willing him to stay strong. Then, as he glanced around the room at all the women, he knew it wasn't an option. Dealing with Vanessa being pissed at him would be bad enough, but since they were still visiting out in California, he'd have to deal with them all, and Jessicka was already in a foul mood. Fighting back a groan, he slowly nodded his head, and choked out,

"Fine, you can go." Brooklyn was quick to throw her arms around her dad, hugging him as tightly as she could, bouncing up and down while practically squealing,

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"But I want to meet him." As suddenly as her fit of excitement started, it ended and her eyes grew wide. Even at fourteen she knew that no good would come of it, not one bit and the look on her mother's face told her so. Jessica stifled a groan, having an idea of what this poor boy was going to be in for when he came to pick up her daughter, and wanting nothing more than to argue with Jeff. She knew she couldn't though, because his request wasn't unreasonable, and by the looks on her friends' faces, along with the smirks all the guys were wearing, they all knew it to. Seeing the look of hopelessness being shared between her mother and 'aunts' she knew there was no way around it, so she sighed.

"Fine." As the girl sauntered out of the room, Jessicka shook her head at the men in the room, and Jeff in particular, and followed her, muttering something which none of them caught. Misty just looked around the room before her eyes fell on Krystina and De, who were now sitting on the floor in front of the sliding glass door playing, and sighed while saying,

"I hope you two were paying attention, because that's what you girls are in for when you go on your first date."

"Krys' what?"

"Delilah can date when hell freezes over." Were the responses she got and this time none of the girls could hold back their laughter.

xoxox

A week later the guys were all gathered downstairs in the living room of Jessica and Jimmy's house, waiting for Brooklyn's date to get there. None of them were all that thrilled at the prospect of Brooklyn going, but they all knew there was nothing that they could do about it. She'd been given permission, and there would hell to pay if Jeff tried to renig and tell her she couldn't. That hell had names too; Jessica, Vanessa, Misty, Jessicka, Kate, and Heather. Stretched out across the furniture, they all sat up a little straighter when the doorbell rang, only to relax when they realized it was only Dante. Randy and Ashley were right behind him, the latter of the two heading straight upstairs. As soon as they heard the door shut, the eight of them got down to the task at hand. They knew that they didn't have much time to discuss things and so they didn't waste time with the pleasantries.

Leaning forward in his chair, Jeff looked to each and everyone of them, his eyes landing on Jimmy last. There was an understanding between the two of them, one that didn't need to be spoken. They just knew; knew that if this dating thing went past tonight (or more precisely past the time that Jeff left California) Jimmy would be the one watching out for her. And if that wasn't enough of an insurance policy for the blonde man, the fact that he'd have Matt, Johnny, Zack, and Brian there to help him out was. Nodding ever so slightly, he began,

"So we all know our roles right?" When he recieved nods in response from everyone in the room, he couldn't help but smirk. This kid had no idea what he was in for when he showed up, and had any of them thought about what'd it'd been like for them in that situation they'd have probably felt bad about what they were about to do. They put all their feelings aside, however, and focused on the fact that he had dared to ask Brooklyn out.

"Alright then, let's go over the details." This time it was Jimmy who spoke and they didn't waste anytime getting down to business. The last thing any of them wanted was for their wives or girlfriends to come downstairs and overhear what they had planned.

As all of this was going on upstairs, the girls were scattered across Brooklyn's bedroom, helping her get ready. At least that's what they had their husbands and boyfriends believing. Really they were just sitting around, the little ones playing in the nursery across the hall, trying to convince the teenager that the group downstairs weren't going to scare the poor boy away before she was able to get downstairs and out of the house. It was more difficult than in sounded, in all actuality, since none of them were all that sure that they wouldn't. Whether they wanted to admit it or not the guys were intimidating, and what was worse, they _knew_ they were intimidating. Jeff and Jimmy alone would have been bad enough for the kid to take on, but no, they'd decided they all needed to be there to meet him. The only thing any of them knew for sure was that he had no idea what he was in for when he showed up to get Brooklyn.

Laying across the bed with Kate beside her, a bag of nerds jellybeans between them, Jessicka sighed. She'd been trying to wracking her brain for ideas on how to help Brooklyn get a little payback for what the guys were going to do since she'd gotten to Jess and Jimmy's house, and so far nothing had come to her. It was getting to be a little frustrating and, as if she wasn't irritable enough, Jenni was back in California.

She didn't have any problems with her best friend's twin sister, it was Jenni _and _Dante that she had a problem with. In fact, overall she liked Jenni (though that hadn't been the case when she and Randy were married, nor when she'd first reappeared), but she'd been Dante's best friend since grade school, he'd been there for her when no one else had, and she didn't want to see him get hurt. Jenni had a habit of hurting people that Jessicka was close to, and it didn't sit well with her. Eve, however, didn't and she was sure that Dante'd be just as happy with Heather's sister and she wouldn't have to worry.

As her thoughts drifted she glanced over at Heather, who was sitting at the desk in Brooklyn's room talking to Ashton, who was sitting on the floor beside her. That's when a picture in a frame caught her eye. It was from Halloween the year before and had all of them in it. Remembering what Brooklyn had dressed up as, she smirked, a plan beginning to form. Catching the look that had suddenly appeared on her friend's face, Kate sat up and stared at her curiously. She knew that look, hell they all did, and they knew it usually led to trouble.

"What are you up to Jes?" She asked, going for the straight forward approach, as she popped a purple jellybean in her mouth before grimacing and spitting it back out. Grinning even wider, and catching the attention of the rest of her friends, the redhead sat up and looked across the room at the blonde fourteen year old.

"Hey Brook... wanna give your dad a heartattack?" When all she did is nod eagerly, Jessicka bit back a laugh and asked, "You still have your halloween costume from last year?"

Twenty minutes later Jessicka stood back and looked at Brooklyn, a grin plastered across her face. The others were smothering their laughter. The girl standing there wasn't the Brooklyn that any of them knew, but it didn't matter because they all knew that the reaction she'd get from them men downstairs was worth all the make up and wardrobe changes they were going to have to make. One thing was for sure, with a little help from Heather and Kate, Jessicka had really out done herself this time. She'd cut them hem off the black and white pinstriped pleated mini skirt so the the edges were frayed, while also turning it into a micro mini, and put her in a black corset top which Jessica had borrowed from her before she was pregnant and forgotten to return. Knee high fishnets and a pair of combat boots finished off the outfit. They'd also darkened her makeup and made sure that there was plenty of black eyeliner. All and all, she looked like she should be going to a night club in Vegas rather than her first date. Shaking her head, Jessica grinned at her daughter and said,

"I wish I could see the looks on their faces when you walk downstairs in that, but I have a feeling that if I went with you I'd be yelled at."Grinning back, Brook just nodded and said,

"I'll take the camera down with me." Smirking, Jessicka watched as Brooklyn left the room and started making her way towards the stairs, leaving the door open so that they'd be able to at least hear the reaction she got. With a grin she couldn't have hidden if she tried, she checked her reflection in the mirror at the end of the hall, fighting off a fit of giggles at the sight that greeted her. She walked down the stairs slowly, not giving any warning that she was coming. She figured it'd be best that way, and it'd be easier for her to get their reactions on camera. She'd already put it on the video setting, knowing it'd be better than trying to take pictures of them all. Now all she had to do is wait for someone to take notice.

Matt and Brian were in the middle of going over strategy when Randy heard someone coming down the stairs. lifting his head to look over at the stairs he got his first look Brooklyn. He paled immediately and his eyes grew wide, his focus on no one and nothing but his niece. She was wearing a skirt that was _way_ too short, and more make up than any fourteen year old needed to have on. She looked like she'd aged a good four years and it was something he wasn't comfortable with at all. Noticing his odd behavior from the other side of the room, Dante frowned and followed his gaze. His eyes were three times their normal size almost instantly and before he could even think to stop himself, not that he would have, he was blurting out,

"Holy shit!" His exclamation caught everyone off guard, all of them thinking one of the girls had snuck down and overheard what they were talking about. It wasn't until they noticed how pale Randy had gotten that they realized that it wasn't the case. In fact, it was worse, and when they turned their attention to the stairs. All the remaining men felt their jaws drop open and their eyes double in size.

"What the fuck?" Matt half asked, not sure if he was hallucinating.

"Brooklyn?" That was Zacky and Brian, honestly unsure if it was her.

"Your mother let you out of your room looking like that?" Jimmy asked, making a mental note to have a talk with his wife later.

"Change. _Now_." Jeff had lost any and all color in his skin, making it hard for her to keep from falling on the floor in laughter, let alone keep a straight face as he pointed back up the stairs. Even from the distance she was sure she could see the vein in his temple throbbing. It took her a minute, but as soon as she was sure she wouldn't fall into a fit of giggles, she gave him her most innocent look,

"What, you don't like it Dad?"

"Go!"

"Yes sir!" Giving him a salute, she bolted back up the stairs, and straight to her room before slamming the door shut and slid down it onto the floor, laughing. Tossing the camera onto the bed, she watched as Jessicka, Vanessa, Kate and her mother gathered around it and played the video. By the time it'd finished everyone in the room was laughing and thanking god that Brook had used the video option.

Downstairs they were all waiting for their blood pressure to drop after what they'd just witnessed. When their breathing finally returned to a somewhat normal pace, Zack looked around the room. Jeff finally had a little bit of color back in his face, and they were all over looking quite so surprised. Shaking his head, he sat back in his chair and said,

"A hundred bucks says the pregnant redhead upstairs was behind that little display."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Randy muttered, running a hand over his face.

"Brook was wearing her shirt." Dante added, remembering her wearing it when she'd first showed back up in California and they'd gone out to celebrate.

"Remind me that she's not allowed around the house when Ash goes on her first date." Brian said, already balking at the thought. As all of this was being said, Jeff and Jimmy had turned their gazes to Matt. Staring back at the two of them he frowned and asked,

"What?"

"She's your wife." Jimmy said, looking at his friend accusingly.

"She's _your_ cousin." The arguement probably would have continued on in that fashion if the doorbell hadn't rang. In that instant, everything was forgotten, the point of focus turning back to this boy they'd never even met. Jimmy got up to answer the door, since it was, afterall, his house. Opening the door, he found himself towering over a fourteen year old with shaggy dark brown hair and grey eyes, looking more nervous than him and the guys when they'd played their first gig years ago. He was wearing a Black Sabbath t-shirt and a pair of jeans while wringing his hands to try and get rid of the nerves. Looking up at Jimmy he began to stutter out,

"Uh... hi? I'm... I'm Ryan... I'm h-here to pick up B-Brooklyn." Jimmy only nodded, his face showing no sign of emotion, as he said,

"Come on in. She'll be ready in a few minutes." With that he led Ryan into the house and straight for the living room. He knew he was leading this kid to the slaughter house, and he had to fight off the grin that threatened to make its way onto his face. He knew he probably shouldn't be enjoying this as much as he would, but it was almost as if it were redemption for the hell he'd been put through every time he had to meet a girl's father. He heard Ryan stop at the entrance to the living room, having caught sight of the group of men all standing, waiting for him to enter. Jimmy was sure it had to be a terrifying site for him all of them massive and, with the exception of John and Jeff, heavily tattooed. The tall drummer actually had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing as the boy started to fidget nervously.

"Why don't you come sit down?" Jeff asked, making it clear that the kid really didn't have a choice. He was going to sit whether or not he liked it, and so he made his way into the living room, moving cautiously as he did so. Brian and Matt didn't bother to hide their smirks as they witnessed it, crossing their arms over their chests as he inched forward. They both took a minute to look around the room, satisfied when they realized that everyone else had the same look on their faces, nothing but smugness hidden under a cool facade. There was only one thought going through their minds at that moment and that was '_This is going to be fun._'

Grabbing the babies from the nursery, all the girls made their way down the stairs just in time to overhear the guys interrogating Brooklyn's date. Rolling her eyes, Jessica looked at her daughter who looked positively mortified as they all heard Randy inform Ryan that he was capable of inuring him without leaving evidence if he hurt his niece. Jessicka just shook her head when Matt and Brian told him they weren't worried about leaving marks. Heather only muttered,

"Thank god he left his guns at home." The others all just nodded their agreement. It was bad enough that they were harrassing this kid, terrifying him by taking a gun out was a little more than extreme. Brooklyn on the other hand was all but racing down the flight of stairs, her flip flops alerting them all that someone, since it could have been anyone of the girls, was coming and she had Ashton following closely behind. They both almost started to laugh as they noticed the guys tense up when they saw that it was Brooklyn, only to relax a little when they realized she was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a white tank top that read 'Peace Love Rock 'N Roll' in large, neon colored print down the front. Her make up had also been toned down _a lot_. This Brooklyn they all recognized, and as Jessicka reached the bottom of the stairs she didn't miss the glares that Jimmy and Jeff were directing at her. The only response they got was a cheeky grin from her as they all watched Brooklyn grab Ryan by the hand and drag him out of the house, all of them noticing how pale he was.

Watching out the front window as Ryan opened the car door for Brooklyn and then got in on the other side all the women bit back the 'aww's that were threatening to escape them while the guys just rolled their eyes, each of them muttering something along the lines of how cliche that move was. It wasn't long before Ryan's parents were backing their car out of Jimmy and Jessica's driveway, and before it was even out of sight of the house, the girls turned on the guys. The looks they were being given told them that the women in their lives weren't stupid (not that they thought they were) and that they knew what they'd been up to, even if they didn't know the exact details. Vanessa fixed her husband with a pointed glare when she noticed the smug look that was on his face, and asked in an almost sweet tone, one that let him know if she didn't like the answer he was most likely going to have hell to pay,

"Honey, is Brook ever going to hear from that boy again?"

"Uhm... well..." trailing off and refusing to make eye contact with her, Jeff shifted his weight, looking uncomfortable with the position he now found himself in. This in turn caused all the other to glare at their husbands, fiances, and boyfriends respectively.

"What did you guys do to him?" Jessica asked, not entirely sure that she wanted to know.

"Well..." Johnny began, rubbing the back of his head, indicating that what they had to say was something they probably weren't going to like.

"I _might_ have mentioned my grand father was an ex-CIA agent, and that he _may_ have taught me a few torture techniques." Dante said looking only the slightest bit guilty, but mostly proud of himself, and even though she was still pissed off at him, Jessicka found herself caught between being appalled at what he'd just said and wanting to burst out laughing. Turning to look at her husband, she raised an eyebrow when he grinned at her, only the tiniest bit sheepishly, and asked,

"And you?"

"Mob connections and a few favors to call in." Groans and the sounds of hands hitting foreheads followed his statement, while Jessicka only stared up at him in mild disbelief as she held her youngest daughter.

"Are you going to use that one with Grace and De too?"

"No... this was a practice round. It'll be worse for them."Rolling her eyes, Heather looked to Brian at the same time Kate looked at Zacky.

"Told him I had a massive gun collection and _very_ good aim." Brian said, that smirk still in place.

"I _could_ have said something about my sister being a CSI and knowing how to get away with murder." Zack muttered, only to have Kate smack him in the arm seconds later.

"Zachary James Baker!"

"What?" He asked, rubbing the spot on his arm where he'd just been hit. Jessica just shook her head and looked at Jimmy. She only spoke one word.

"Well?" When the first response she got were snorts of laughter from Dante, Matt, and the other sevenfold guys, she raised an eyebrow. Jimmy just grinned.

"Mentioned I was related to a local legend."

"Who?" Heather, Vanessa, Jessica, and Misty asked at the same time. Kate stood beside Zacky and snickered, having an idea as to where this conversation was headed.

"You _didn't_." Jessicka groaned, staring at her cousin accusingly. Jimmy only nodded with a grin.

"Who?" This time it was Lilian who asked, crossing her arms over her chest and looking impatient for the answer. Jimmy only pointed to Jessicka, who took off one of her flip flops (secretly thankful that she still had the ability to reach them) and chucked it across the room, hitting him in the face with it.

"What?" Heather asked, voicing her confusion along with the others, all the while Kate stood beside Zacky laughing, both at what Jes had just done and the story that was about to be told, not at all surprised that Jessicka hadn't offered the information willingly. Brian and Dante were standing on either side of Jimmy, both smirking as she glared at them.

"I'm not the only one who was expelled from grade school early on. Hell, Jes even beat me, you were in kindergarten for what, five months?"

"Asshole. Besides... whatsername looked better almost bald."

"Are you kidding? It looked like she got in a fight with a weedwhacker and lost! Nevermind the fact that you even cut her eyebrows off." Dante argued staring at her in disblief. Then, as an afterthought, he added. "Actually, I'm pretty sure my mom kept that yearbook for that exact reason."

"She let me!" At this point Misty, John, Vanessa, Heather and all the others were nearly on the floor laughing.

"Don't forget the time in high school when she got trashed at that party and beat up half the football team." Brian added, not remembering much about that night, but unable to forget that.

"Says the man that got his stage name because he was drunk and walking through the park when he screamed 'I am Synster Gates and I am awesome!'" Jessicka argued back, fixing her glare on him.

"Anyway, I told them to stop grabbing my ass."

"You broke the quarterback's arm." Jimmy laughed, enjoying all of this immensely.

"Well the fucker should have kept his damn hands to himself." Matt, who had taken Delilah when she started pulling at his shirt to get his attention, just stood beside his wife grinning. She was definitely the same as she had been back then.

"I'm pretty sure the principal at Brook and Ash's school would have a seizure if she ever walked back in." Dante said, laughing at the memory. Brian and Jimmy laughed too, both knowing the story already.

"Why's that?" John asked, a wide grin in place as he held Kirsten in one arm, the other one wrapped around Misty's waist.

"She decided the regular senior prank was lame, so she enlisted me and a few other autoshop students to help her lift the engine out of his new car."

"Like you weren't laughing your ass off right along with the rest of us when he went to see why his car wouldn't start." Jessicka said, unable to choke back her own laughter as she remembered the look on his face. She'd never seen a person change colors so rapidly in her life.

"Oh it was fucking hilarious. Well worth the three week suspension and months of detention."

"God Jes, you're as bad as Vanessa." Misty said, shaking her head at her friend while she laughed.

"Worse, at least V's calmed down since having kids. Jes is still fucking crazy." Jeff said, grinning at his wife.

"She's also still in the room and more than willing to kick your ass for you." Jessicka stated, her tone a little too sweet for anyone's liking.

"Then there was that time when-" Kate began, changing the subject, but Jessicka was quick to cut her off.

"You are _not_ telling that story."

"What story?" Jimmy asked, looking curious. Brian and Dante both had the same expression, in fact everyone in the room save for Kate, Jessicka and the babies, had the same expression. Kate moved behind Zacky ever so slightly and blurted out,

"Jes stole the keys to her step-dad's 'Vette and we took off to Vegas while her mom and Mike were out of town. It was fine until we got a flat."

"What's so bad about that?" Matt asked, not really seeing the big deal. It wasn't like they had gotten caught.

"Nothing, until a bunch of guys decided to be 'helpful'..."

"Pfft. You mean decided to stop and rape us visually." Jessicka muttered. Kate just snorted.

"That too. Jes got sick of it and, after one too many innuendos from one of them, she knocked a few of his teeth out and broke a few of his ribs."

"What?" Jimmy asked, staring at his cousin.

"How the fuck did we never hear about this?" Brian wondered aloud, looking caught somewhere between being impressed and wanting to laugh.

"Hey! The cops at the station were impressed." Jessicka defended, though it was falling on deaf ears. Everyone in the room was too busy listening to Kate as she continued to tell the story.

"... So after she managed to escape the handcuffs in the the back of the squad car and hand them back to the arresting officer they booked her and left me to convince the guy not to press charges."

"Who bailed her out?" Dante asked, knowing that it wasn't her dad. He'd have left her there to rot.

"There's a reason I love my step-father so much." The redhead stated, while crossing her arms over her chest and grinning.

"He bailed you out, even after you stole his car?" Johnny asked incredulously.

"Yep, and he never told my mom either. But, he and I both agree, I borrowed the car. On the upside, the mug shot I took was cute." Matt shook his head as he wrapped his free arm around his wife. Brian could only laugh while Zacky nodded his head and muttered sarcastically,

"Yeah. It's definitely not fucking obvious that her and Jimmy are related. Not. At. _All_."

xoxox

Across town, Brooklyn was grinning as she and Ryan walked down the boardwalk, talking and having a good time. It was a little awkward between the two and there was no way she could deny it. She also knew it probably had everything to do with her dad and the rest of her 'family'. At this point she was actually curious as to what had been said, afterall she may not have been an expert about this sort of thing, but she was sure he should have at least been trying to hold her hand. She was almost tempted to pull out her phone and text her mom or Vanessa and ask, but decided against it. The last thing she wanted was for her dad or Jimmy to pick up the phone and read it. Instead she opted for a more straight-forward approach.

They were sitting on a bench out on the pier, each with a sno-cone in hand, just talking. They'd wandered around for a while before they found themselves there, and Ryan still looked completely nervous. Brooklyn was sure it wasn't the normal nervousness that came along with this whole 'dating' thing. He was fidgeting constantly, and it was actually a little distracting. Sighing, she turned so that she was facing him and asked,

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh... no. You didn't do anything. I'm just... distracted." Was his answer and, much like he'd done

when Jimmy answered the door, he looked down at his hands, suddenly finding them very interesting.

That was all Brooklyn needed to know that whatever had been said and/or done to him was bad, and she was more determined now to find out just how severe it had been.

"What'd they threaten you with?"

"What _didn't_ they threaten me with is a better question." His whole body relaxing a little now that he wasn't trying to pretend as though nothing had happened when he'd showed up at her house to pick her up. Shaking her head, Brooklyn tried to hide a small smile from him as she listened to him tell her what had happened in her living room.

It was fifteen minutes later when he finally finished, and Brook sat there, a little slack-jawed at what she'd just been told. She'd known it was going to be bad, but that had gone above and beyond what even she'd expected. She was just glad that Ryan had loosened up when telling her, it was easy to see they'd intimidated him, not that he shouldn't have been. She'd seen them angry, and they were definitely scary when they were pissed. Honestly, she'd have thought he was stupid not to be scared. That was besides the point now, however, as the two of them stood from where they were sitting on the pier and started walking back towards the boardwalk. They were about halfway there when Brooklyn stopped. Looking at her curiously, Ryan stopped beside her and gave her a questioning look.

"Brook?"

"Sorry... it's just... I... did Jimmy really threaten you with my Aunt Jes?" She asked, trying not to laugh. She'd found it hilarious when he'd told her the first time, and it was still just as funny this time around when he nodded the affirmative.

"It's not funny. She's practically an urban legend around here. They were still talking about her senior prank when my older brother was a senior a couple years ago." Ryan said, looking at her seriously. Brooklyn only giggled more as he told her this, mostly because it sounded just like her mother's friend. What came next, however, stopped any and all laughter. "Besides, I saw my aunt's face after she was done with her this summer."

"Wait... what? That Monica chick is your aunt?" Brooklyn asked, stunned by what he'd just said.

"Unfortunately. We like to forget we're related to her whenever possible. She's my mom's youngest sister, pretty much my grandparents' 'Oops' baby. Made my day when she showed up to my Grandpa's birthday party with her face busted up." Ryan said with a grin, and instantly the two of them were both laughing.

The rest of the date continued like this, the two of them talking and getting to know each other a little better. It wasn't as though they had never talked at school, but this time it was different. There weren't all distractions that there were in school, such as friends, teachers, and school work. It was a more relaxed environment, and it was easy for the two to enjoy themselves. It almost came as a shock when Ryan's phone went off and his parents were on the other end of the line, telling him it was time to meet up at the car.

Forty-five minutes later they'd pulled up into Jimmy and Jessica's driveway, and Ryan was walking Brooklyn to to front door. Almost everyone had gone home with the exceptions of Jeff, Vanessa, Matt and Jessicka. The girls were up almost as soon as they saw the headlights in the driveway, while the guys stayed seated, acting nonchalant about the entire thing. Their wives knew better though, it was probably killing them to stay sitting down as they watched the three women pull the curtains on the bay window to the side and watch what was going on. The calm facade was gone, however, when Vanessa almost cooed,

"Awww." Followed by Jessica saying,

"That was so sweet."

"Cute. He kissed her." Jessicka said in the same tone of voice she'd have used had she been talking about a puppy, and instantly the guys were up out of their seats and heading towards the door. Rolling their eyes, all three women shook their heads at their husbands.

"Oh sit down and leave them alone. It was only on the cheek for christ's sake." Jessica said, watching as the three stopped, turned around, and took up their previous seating arrangement.

"Really, its not like he was shoving his tongue down her throat. And they call _us_ the emotional ones." Jes said, giving all three men a pointed look as she said the last part. Any arguements the guys may have had with that last statement fell silent on their lips as the front door opened and Brooklyn walked through it.

Shutting it with a sigh, she walked into the living room before looking around it and saying,

"That was one of the best nights of my life."

"You're fourteen, you can't have had that many." Jimmy said, raising an eyebrow at her. She ignored him, and Jessica reached over and smacked him in the back of the head, effectively shutting him up. Looking back at her daughter she asked,

"Where'd you guys go?"

"We hung out at the boardwalk for a while, then we went to dinner, then after that we-"

"Why didn't you go to the movies? He said you were going to the movies." Jeff asked and both Jimmy and Matt groaned. They both realized his mistake before he even had the chance to register what had just come out of his mouth.

"How do you know they didn't go to the movies Jeff?" Vanessa asked, staring at her husband curiously.

"Well... uh..." He was stalling for time, realizing what he'd said and knowing he was more than likely going to have a bunch of women _extremely_ pissed at him. "I might have stopped by the theatre when I was sent on that candy run." Jeff said only it all ran together and you could barely understand him.

"What?"

"Matthew Sanders, You better not have known what he was up to before he left." Jessicka said, staring at

her husband, the look she was giving him telling him there would be severe consequences if he had.

"I didn't know anything 'til he got back." Matt said, holding his hands up defensively.

"Don't look at me." Jimmy said, noticing his wife was now giving him the same look his cousin had been giving his friend.

"You know, I'm not even gonna bother being mad at you dad." Brooklyn said, causing everyone to look at her incredulously. Then, with a grin, she added, "Besides, from the look Vanessa's giving you, you're in enough trouble as it is." Without another word, she took off up the stairs, leaving her father to deal with his very angry looking wife.

**A/N:**_Well. there it is. Brook's big date chapter. Hope it lived up to all the expectations. I had a lot of fun writing it. Seriously. It was a blast. So yeah. That's really all I've got to say here. Leave nice comments for Jess, cause she really does love them_.


	29. Chapter 29

Vanessa was sitting back stage with Misty while Jeff was out fighting and she watched as her kids sat playing. She loved them so much and she couldn't wait until later in the week when she found out what she was having. She could care less if it was a boy or a girl, she would love it no matter what. And the fact that she was having Jeff's baby made the whole thing a hell of a lot better. She looked up as she heard someone walk into the room. She stared past John to the blonde that was across the hall. She looked slightly familiar.

"Phoenix…" Misty looked at her like she was crazy.

"V, are you alright?"

"Look Mist…" Misty turned and her eyes bugged out. John looked to where the girls were and his jaw hit the ground. The blonde was holding the hand of a two year old child and she looked exactly like Phoenix. Leaving John with both sets of twins they stood and walked out to where they could watch her. Together they took off to find Adam. They found Alyssa first. She had one year old Carmandy on her hip and she was smiling as Lucas ran to Adam who had just walked out of the men's locker room. Adam picked Lucas up and hugged his son.

"Hey Adam, we have a slight problem."

"What?" Adam asked as after he kissed Alyssa and Carmandy on the forehead.

"There's a Phoenix look alike running around backstage." Misty blurted out. Adam looked at her like she was crazy.

"Not funny Misty"

"She's not kidding." Jeff said running up to join them. He had obviously just gotten done with his match.

"How is that possible?" Adam said panicking.

"Her little sister, Jayme." Jeff responded quickly.

"Why the hell would Jayme be here?"

"Hey are you guys talking about Jayme Jordan the new diva?" Melina asked walking over.

"New WHAT?" Jeff and Adam exclaimed.

"Hey we don't like the fact that there's a new diva either."

"Hello use your damn brain for a minute Melina! Look at Carmandy and Lucas real close!" Jeff said. When Melina looked at them she just shrugged.

"What about them."

"Jayme Jordan is their aunt. And she was a bitch to Phoenix. Phoenix wanted her kids to have nothing to do with her family. Just the family that she had made for herself."

"Hey hang on I have a match tonight, but I don't know who it's against." Misty said.

"It's against some chick named Jayme." John said as he and Stephanie carried over the four kids the two women had just left him with. Stephanie handed off children to parents and turned to go find Chelsea. They all looked at one another and knew that nothing good was going to come of this. Alyssa watched as Adam's face paled and knew that Jayme being around may just be a problem. One that she could tell her boyfriend wasn't completely over. She knew that Phoenix had been his world, and he was still hurting but she also knew that he wanted to be with her. He told her all the time and when Carmandy's birthday had come around, she had given him the space she knew he needed. And he had told her only three weeks ago that he was falling in love with her, and that had meant something to her. Because he knew she was already in love with him.

Jeff now had this to deal with along with the fact that his wife was still mad at him for 'checking' up on Brook during her date a week ago with Ryan. And he was apparently not living that one down. All of the girls had given him grief about it. He was just a concerned father. Okay so concerned wasn't the word, overprotective was more like it. And apparently there was going to be a second date because Jimmy had called and told him that Ryan had asked out Brook again. So Jeff was now trying to focus on helping Adam who he was for some reason or another, really good friends with, than thinking about the fact that it appeared that his oldest daughter had her first boyfriend. That and the fact that he knew Jayme was a bitch didn't help any. Jeff was holding Jake on his hip and one look at the paleness of Adam's face and he knew this was going to take a backup plan and he had a slight idea of just who that backup plan could be. All it would take was one phone call to his daughter, and with a smirk on his face he pulled out his cell phone. Then realized how late it was and decided to call tomorrow.

Brook rolled her eyes as she walked out of the school the next day. It was Tuesday and she was walking with Ashton and Ryan. She had just turned her phone back on when the final bell had gone off. She looked at the caller ID on her phone and then answered it just as someone yelled at Ashton. The trio rolled their eyes at almost the same time and kept walking.

"What dad?"

"I need a favor."

"Ha from me, after what you guys did?"

"Look I hate what I'm about to ask you so don't start on me."

"Whatever, what do you want?"

"I need you to talk your mom and Aunt Jes into flying out to Florida for Raw and SmackDown next week."

"Why?"

"They only need to know one name."

"Who?"

"Jayme Jordan"

"That means nothing to me but sure whatever I'll tell them. Bye dad."

"Bye, I love you sweetie"

"Yeah, same here." She muttered as she shut the phone. "Ash we really have to do something about the kids calling you the fatherless wonder." She said a second later to her best friend.

"She's right, I mean hell its wrong no matter what the circumstances." Ryan said. "Oh this should be fun. There's Monica. Wonder why she's here?" Ashton and Brook looked in that direction. And Brooklyn had to grin. She remembered what her Aunt Jes had done to the woman.

"Hey what happened to her nose?" Ashton asked. Ryan and Brook started laughing.

"Aunt Jes broke it!" Brook said grinning.

"Funniest thing in the world." They walked to the bus ignoring the fact that Monica had called out to Ryan. They talked the rest of the way and Brook gave Ryan a hug as he got off the bus three stops ahead of her and Ashton. Ashton was going over to Brook's today afterschool because Heather and Brian had gone to the school for Serena. The two were walking to the house from the bus stop when someone yelled at Ashton again. The girl fisted her hand but Brook held her back and they watched some girl named Johnda walk past them wearing a slutty mini skirt and tank top ensemble.

"You know even the more slutty WWE divas would make that outfit not look slutty. And trust me I have seen how slutty the divas can be." Brook said and Johnda stopped turned and looked at her and laughed.

"Ha like you know anything about wrestling. I mean my god you probably only watch it. I've been to like ten shows. And you're one to talk, first day of school the woman that dropped you off, was such a whore. I mean did you see the shirt she was wearing?"

"Ha it was only speaking the truth, well okay the half truth." Brook said. "She married the drummer before she got knocked up." They were in front of Brook's house and she hadn't noticed that her mom was standing on the front porch with Faith on her hip shaking her head. Ashton pointed and both the other girls looked in Jessica's direction.

"Yeah see now she wears normal clothes, who the hell is that your aunt?"

"No my mom."

"Yeah right, she looks nothing like you." Brook gave her mom a look that plainly stated let me tell her. Her mom nodded and Brook went off.

"Yeah she is my mom, I look more like my dad, and trust me if she wasn't pregnant she would be able to kick your ass from here to next week. Her name is Jessica Sullivan… and since you seem to know so much about the WWE then you should recognize her. JD DeLane, former WWE diva." Johnda's mouth dropped open and she turned to look a little more closely at the dark haired woman standing on the porch. Jessica grinned and walked inside, Ashton and Brook following her.

"You know Brook dear, that's going to be all over the school by tomorrow morning."

"I don't care anymore. Oh and dad told me to tell you, and this is supposed to mean something to you and Aunt Jes. Jayme Jordan?"

"What the hell? What about the bitch?"

"I have no idea. Other than dad said you and Aunt Jes needed to fly out to Florida for Raw and SmackDown next week."

"Yeah I know we will. And Ashton you need to talk to your father when he comes to get you about people calling you the fatherless wonder. See what he thinks you should do…Speak of the devil, damn they beat Jimmy back from the store."

"You sent Jimmy to the store again mom?"

"No he went to pick up something to cook for dinner. I think he said something about steak and he discovered that we didn't have any potatoes or something, I have no idea. The man's just trying to keep from getting yelled at too much for last week."

"Good they deserve it, although he is taking me and Ryan going out Friday better than I think dad is."

"Yeah I know."

"They're calling you WHAT!!?" Brian practically yelled and Serena detached herself from her mom and moved toward Jessica and Trinity who was trying to get her mother's attention.

"I ignore them dad honest."

"But it's getting annoying, and even Ryan said she needed to do something about them." Brook volunteered. Brian was really one of the only ones other than Jimmy that was taking her having a boyfriend a little bit better than the rest.

"Tell them they don't know what they're talking about and that you have a father."

"But what if they ask me what his name is?"

"Tell them the truth that you have one of the coolest dads in the world."

"Ha right"

"Hey you do, you have one of the six coolest dads in the world. Just like Me and Grace, and the other kids."

"They're gonna want a name. And I don't want people to know who my dad is."

"Ashamed of me?"

"No, but…"

"Hey everyone's gonna know by tomorrow who my mom is so who gives a crap you're not the only one that's gonna have to deal with it."

"She's right." Brian said and hugged his daughter.

"Okay"

"Wait how do they know who your mom is?" Heather asked.

"Next door neighbor's daughter… long story don't ask." Jess said as Jimmy pulled into the driveway next to Brian's car. Brian turned and rolled his eyes and headed out to help Jimmy so the girls could talk a little more.

"Hey mom, there's this shirt I saw last time we went to the mall. I was wondering if we could go to the mall after I get my homework done tomorrow and get it. I swear all I want is the shirt."

"Yeah, as long as you finish your homework. Now what exactly am I supposed to tell Jes?"

"Just the chicks name I guess. Dad said it would mean something to you guys I have no clue."

"No clue about what?" Jimmy asked setting down the grocery bag that he had carried in. Brian set down the two cases of diet Pepsi he had just carried in.

"Well we're off see you guys later." Brian said

"See you at school Ash!" Brook called and the other girl nodded.

"Just something about this bitch we know. I guess Jeff wants me and Jes to head to Florida next week. We'll probably leave sometime Friday."

"Mom!"

"Jimmy will behave Friday night, he has to watch the twins. Besides he'll be busy painting the nursery." Jessica said looking pointedly at her husband. He rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement. Brook grabbed a Mountain Dew out of the fridge and popped the tab.

"I'll be in my room doing homework if anyone needs me. Want me to take one of the girls with me?"

"Take Faith she'll probably fall asleep if you play your music, she didn't have a nap today."

"Okay and mom, what the hell am I supposed to say to people tomorrow when they comment about you."

"What the fact that I was a diva or what drummer I married?"

"Both"

"The truth" Jimmy commented

"You don't mind Jimmy?" Brook asked

"What am I supposed to be ashamed of my stepdaughter?"

"No"

"Well, just remember who your real friends are though. And you can always threaten people with your Aunt Jes."

"Forget that I can threaten them with my mom!" And with that Brook went upstairs.

---Somewhere in the Southern United States---

"Adam calm down, JD called we'll meet ya'll in Florida. We're flying in on Friday. Thank God Matt and Jimmy can take care of the kids. We'll deal with Jayme okay."

"It's just she fought Misty last night and she had this look on her face that said it's payback time."

"I don't see why. None of us really fucking know her."

"Other than Jeff and Me, you're right."

"So what's the kid look like?"

"Not me or Jeff that's for damn sure if that's what you're asking."

"It's not god I know you would never sleep with her. You loved Phoenix."

"She was 17 at the time or some shit like that. The fathers in prison last I heard, when Phoenix asked her when she went back two years ago."

"Oh, well yeah look we all know Matt's gonna be pissed if I do something to endanger the babies, but I can still be intimidating, and JD was pregnant and still knocked Shannon on his ass. So the two of us, plus Misty should work if not we'll grab Eve. And hey Imma bring Dante for good measure."

---The next day --- California---

Brook stepped off the bus and Ryan took her hand. They smiled as Ashton ran over from her bus. Brook and Ashton nodded to each other. Brook had filled Ryan in on the bus so he knew what happened the day before and that Ashton was ready to face everyone about having a father. She even grinned and shoved a paper at Brook, who looked down at it and laughed. It was the DNA results from the paternity test Brian had taken. Ashton took up her spot on the other side of Brook and linked arms with her best friend. The trio headed into the building it was about an hour before school. (**Okay yeah I'm going by how it was in the morning at my high school, we had like an hour before school to sit around and talk so that's how this is gonna work.)** They barely made it to their usual spot on the stage in the gym when someone called out to Ashton.

"Hey look guys here comes the fatherless wonder and her stupid little friends." Ryan rolled his eyes. Ashton spun around on the spot and walked toward the girl that had yelled out.

"Fatherless wonder my ass, I have a father and he's a whole hell of a lot cooler than yours."

"Yeah right if you have a father what's his name. I bet your momma couldn't tell you if she tried. Everyone knows that your mom was pregnant with you in high school."

"His names Brian Haner Jr. And he is one of the most kick ass dads in the world."

"Brian Haner Jr. Why in the hell does that name sound so damn familiar?" The blondes friend asked from beside her. Brook walked over and put an arm around Ashton.

"Hey come on we still need to talk about how we're gonna keep Jimmy at the house tonight so I can go out."

"Hey isn't your mom JD DeLane?" The Blonde asked

"So what of it?" Brook said and turned and walked away. Ashton followed her.

"Wait are you trying to tell us that your father is Synyster Gates?" The brunette beside the blonde yelled out. Everyone in the gym stopped in their tracks. Ryan looked up. Oh man, this was gonna get back to those guys and they were gonna think he told.

"Yeah I am." Ashton yelled back from her seat on the stage next to Brook. She added a little more quietly to Ryan when she saw the look of horror on his face. "Don't worry Ryan, my dad knew I was telling people today. He told me too."

"Okay" he looked relieved and Brook shook her head. She sat down beside him and no one said a word to them until they were headed for their home rooms. Each one of the girls was immediately sent to the principal's office. When they got there they looked at one another and raised eyebrows.

"Ms Hardy, Ms Haner, we have a slight problem with people coming to us and telling us that you both claim to have famous parents and the other students don't think it's right for you to be telling lies that could reflect badly on the adults in question."

"Look Principal Roche, we weren't lying, just call my step dad in and Ashton's dad, they'll come in and straighten this all out."

"And why your step father Brooklyn?"

"Because my mom is on her way to Florida with my Aunt Jes." The principal walked out of the room and had the receptionist call in their parents.

"OO Jimmy isn't going to be happy about the fact that he's gotta drag the twins out of bed and come down here." Brook said to Ashton.

"He'll probably leave them with Heather. She'll be up getting 'Rena ready for school about now anyway." The girls sat out in the waiting area missing all of their first and second It was ten minutes into third hour and they looked up as they heard Oh my god's coming from the hallway. They shook their heads. And watched as Jimmy and Brian walked in.

"Ha told ya I remember how to get to the principal's office Brian."

"Not something to be proud of Jimmy." Brian replied back then noticed Ashton and Brook.

"We didn't do anything wrong I promise Dad." Ashton said Brian shook his head and pointed to the principal's office. Ashton led the way.

"See told ya I wasn't lying." She pronounced and Principal Roche looked up and his face paled. Jimmy grinned. Brook tried not to laugh.

"Hey at least I'm not Jessicka." Jimmy said with a grin.

"Alright everyone have a seat."

"We'll stand thanks" Brian said. He wasn't sitting in one of those chairs ever again if his life depended on it.

"Fine, now umm, we've had complaints about the two of them lying about their parents…"

"One question"

"Yes Mr. Haner."

"Ha he remembers my name Jimmy, how nice. Any ways, I want to know how Ashton was lying when you called her parents, am I not the one that showed up. She is not lying and I know I gave her the DNA test results to bring in with her."

"Hey that's right I forgot about them this morning after I shoved them in my bag. Here look!" Ashton pulled them out and shoved them across the desk.

"And _JD_ would have come in but she's on her way to Florida to do some stuff for the WWE as a favor to her best friend's brother." Jimmy said. "I came in her place seeing as I am Brooklyn's step father and the one that is in charge of seeing to her well being when he mother is away."

"I guess that settles it then. Just one more thing; any more surprises we should know about when it comes to these two?"

"Yeah actually if they mention my cousin it's because she's like an Aunt to the two girls. And of course Brook your father…"

"Yeah about that. My real dad is Jeff Hardy as in the wrestler Jeff Hardy and I consider a bunch of the wrestlers to be like uncles to me and so does Ashton, and then of course you have Matt, Johnny, and Zack to add to that. We try to avoid talking about them, but if we say something about them, consider that you've been warned that it isn't a lie no matter how much people don't like us and all that fun stuff. Can we get to class please, I have a report due in English and class is already half over."

"The two of you may go. Thank you for coming in Mr. Sullivan and you as well Mr. Haner."

"Oh hey by the way, Jessicka has a daughter and in about four years she'll be in high school." And with that Jimmy walked out the door of the office and Ashton and Brook grinned as they grabbed their back packs and hugged the two guys before going and taking off toward their English class. They walked as far as the main entrance doors with the parental units that had come in for them and then they practically ran the rest of the way to class. When they walked in they stopped to catch their breath. Ryan looked up from staring at his desk waiting for the teacher to finish talking and grinned when he saw smirks on their faces. They handed over their notes to the teacher and handed in their assignments. They took their seats. A few of the other kids in class glanced their way. Ashton saw the brunette that had been making fun of her that morning grin. And when the teacher walked out of the room for a moment to use the restroom she yelled across the room.

"Ha so what ya get for lying a month's worth of detention?"

"Ha sorry Meredith but no, we got satisfaction of scaring the hell out of Roche. And proving people wrong." They glanced up when another student ran in late and placed a note on the teacher's desk. He looked over at the two girls he had seen in the principal's office and shook his head.

"Hey Derek where the hell have you been? Fernando is in the restroom which means free time for the next ten minutes."

"I was in the principal's office, my mom called my sister was in a car accident. And you're never gonna believe who walked in."

"Who the tooth fairy?" Meredith asked. She would report to Bridget or whatever her blonde leaders name was about what happened when the girls got back to class.

"The Rev and Synyster Gates, fucking walked into the office and no one said a word as that Brook chick and Ashton or whatever her name is were so relieved to see them. I couldn't believe it."

"So wait Synyster Gates is her father, she wasn't lying."

_**A/N: okay if some of this starts to get confusing it's because it is hard to write when you have a baby crying and fighting sleep. But hey that's what you get when you baby sit your nephew. I love him to death but yeah. He is currently lying on my bed crying into my pillows. He'll go to sleep eventually. He's only 23 months. Oh yeah and he's currently sitting in my lap now crying for his mom so I'm typing this one handed until I can get him to lay down. He decided to crawl off the bed and into my lap. Okay yeah so back to the story…**_

"His name is Brian and yeah he is." Ashton muttered.

"So okay why was the Rev here then?" The kid that had just come in asked.

"Because my mom is on her way to Florida and he's my step dad." Ryan watched the shock come over all their faces. A minute later no one had a chance to respond because Mrs. Fernando walked back in the room just as the bell rang to signal the end of the class. By the time fifth hour lunch rolled around the fact that Brian and Jimmy had been to the school that morning had traveled to every student within the school that day. Brook and Ashton tried to avoid people and Ryan kept getting asked if he had met all the guys in Sevenfold and even though he had he lied and said that he hadn't. Brook and Ashton disappeared and spent lunch in the library where people had to be quiet. When they were on the bus that afternoon Brook turned to Ryan and thanked him. He just nodded and gave her a hug before telling her he would see her that night. When Brook got off and walked home she got to her driveway and practically ran to the door going inside and locking the door behind her. Jimmy raised an eyebrow as he came down the steps and heard the door slam behind her. Brook looked up, he was covered in paint. All shades of blue with a little bit of black mixed in. He was painting the nursery. Brook tossed her back pack in the kitchen and on a chair and grabbed a soda from the fridge. She popped the tab and took a drink and when Jimmy followed her in she opened the fridge looked and looked at him.

"I'm babysitting, Coke" she tossed one to him and sat down at the table just as the phone rang. Jimmy answered it and then handed it over to Brook. "For you"

"Hello?"

"Hey Brook, um slight problem."

"Hmm?"

"My mom got hurt at work today and can't take us to the movies tonight. And my dad is at the hospital with her. They said we could still go if your mom took us."

"My mom's in Florida though Ryan. Wait what if my step dad took us?"

"Took who where?" Jimmy said from where he was leaning on the counter. He sat his coke down and glanced in her direction.

"Shut up for a minute Jimmy." Brook muttered. Ryan laughed

"I can ask hang on my brother's talking to them right now." She heard him ask his brother, and then she heard his brother ask his parents, and then she heard the response. "They said it was okay."

"Great hang on lemme ask." Brook turned to Jimmy. "Hey uh Jimmy do you think that you could take me and Ryan to the movies tonight? His mom got hurt at work and his dads at the hospital with her. So they can't take us but they said it was cool if you took us." Jimmy thought about it for a moment.

_Well if I do this I can always tell Jeff a lot easier… but then Jess would yell at me. On the other hand, it's not like she could yell at me they asked me to take them. But then who's gonna watch the girls? Maybe Brian would…_

"Yeah sure shouldn't be a problem as long as I can find a babysitter." Brook informed Ryan that it wouldn't be a problem and told him she would see him later that night. She had great faith in her stepfather that he would find a babysitter. Jimmy took the phone from her and called Brian. Five minutes later after calling not only Brian but Johnny and Lilian, and Kate and Zack he had a babysitter. Johnny and Lilian were the only ones without plans for the night, so they said they would. And Lilian said they'd be over to watch the kids in about twenty minutes, since Brook needed a female's opinion on her outfit for the night. And true to their word twenty minutes later Brook was standing in her room looking at her reflection in the mirror. She wore a bright pink and bright pink tank top almost the same color as the freshly redone streaks around her face that had a guitar detail on the front in gold. Her denim shorts were short enough to accent her long legs, but long enough to be approved by her stepfather. She wore athletic socks and her new sneakers that she had picked up Tuesday after school when she had gotten the tank top. Her hair was pulled back so that the blonde and turquoise were in the half pony and the black showed underneath and her pink streaks were tucked behind her ears. She had lightly applied a little bit of pink eye shadow and that was it. She walked out into the hallway and glanced curiously in the nursery where Jimmy was still working. He was finishing up a detail before he changed and took the kids to the movies. He had already agreed that he would let them be. She looked at the wall and rolled her eyes. There was a death bat on one wall and that was what he was finishing up. It was the only image that he had painted on the wall. The rest of the walls were various shades of blues. She heard the door bell and sprinted down the stairs. Lilian was there. Johnny and Lilian walked in and headed for the living room.

"Nice outfit Brook."

"Thanks Johnny."

"Cute, but honey you really need to re do your nails, the polish is chipped." Lilian said.

"I was going to but Jimmy took my black nail polish like three weeks ago, so I haven't been able to do my nails."

"Why'd Jimmy… oh never mind." They went upstairs and ten minutes later they had removed the last of the black nail polish and were digging around in Jessica's nail polish looking for a color Brook liked. She pulled out a deep purple and Lilian held it up to Brooks's shirt and shook her head no. As they got to the bottom of the very huge container the nail polish was in Brook found black. It wasn't hers because hers said Wet N' Wild on the bottle. This was the Halloween nail polish that her mom had bought last year. Brook grinned and Lilian rolled her eyes. They put the nail polish away and practically ran back to Brook's room.

"Your mother said not to do your nails in your room Brooklyn, kitchen if you're doing your nails." Jimmy said as he passed the room to go get a shower and clean the paint off of him. Brook rolled her eyes, and headed downstairs Lilian behind her. They were finishing her nails and airing them out in front of the little fan that was on the counter for when her mom was cooking when the door bell rang. Ryan had said he would meet her there. His brother had dropped him off. Brook glanced toward the living room as Johnny, with Faith on his hip answered the door.

"Come on in, Brooks in the kitchen, which is that way and to the right." Johnny said.

"Uh thanks."

"No problem" Johnny watched the boy walk toward the kitchen and went upstairs to see what the hell Jimmy was doing. He walked into his friend's bedroom and watched as Jimmy finished tying his shoes. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt and jeans. Apparently trying to cover his tattoos so that Brook wouldn't have to deal with people recognizing him by his tattoos or his normal all black clothing. Even though the handcuffs on the neck and his piercing were dead give a ways. Johnny happened to know that the blue shirt he was wearing Jessica had bought in one of her hormonal you wear to much black fits. But they all knew Jessica wore too much black too; so none of them paid much attention when she had bought the shirt. Even though when she had made him wear it a few weeks ago she grinned and said it brought out the color of his eyes. Yeah that night had been funny.

"What?" Jimmy asked as he stood up when he noticed his friend.

"No weapons?"

"Ha-ha funny"

"I'm serious, JD would kill you."

"No, no weapons, is he here already?"

"Uh Jimmy it's like seven thirty."

"Oh shit, yeah okay, gotta go… Faith and Trinity better still be alive when I get back."

"They will be, besides good practice for me."

"Oh yeah I still can't believe you're married and your woman's pregnant."

"I can't believe any of us are, well married and having kids or getting married with kids on the way. Now go, they probably think we're up here plotting against them."

"I'm going" and with that Jimmy placed a kiss on Faith's head and picked up Trinity from the floor of her room and carried her downstairs. He handed her to Lilian after placing a kiss on her forehead and glanced at the kids. "Ready?"

"Yeah" and with that they were out the door. Ten minutes later the phone rang. Lilian answered it.

"Hello?"

"Lil why are you answering my phone?" and in the back ground Lilian heard Jes say her name questionably.

"Uh because Ryan's parents weren't able to take the kids tonight so Jimmy took them. Johnny and I are babysitting."

"Oh god, please tell me that you made sure he didn't have any weapons on him."

"Yeah Johnny checked."

"Oh god poor Brook."

"Actually she asked him if he would take them."

"Oh wow, really?"

"Yeah." Jessica hung up the phone and shrugged. She and Jes glanced toward the restrooms. Dante needed to hurry the fuck up before they were starving severally. Grace was already complaining about being hungry. She was along for the ride because she wanted to see her dad, and since it was the weekend, and they were gonna have Randy fly back to California with her and then fly back to Florida it worked out perfectly. She would be back in time for school. Randy of course had already agreed to this, seeing as he missed his daughter. When Dante finally walked out of the bathroom they headed out to get something to eat. Grace was relieved she was starving and she told Dante this almost immediately. He just grinned and watched as she took her mom and Aunt's hand. He followed the women and when Jes said she would drive and they all looked at her skeptically.

"Hey I remember my way around this state thank you. I lived here with Adam for a few years."

"Yeah just don't get us lost, that's my job." Jessica said. "And by the way, my husband is the one that took the kids out tonight." She saw the slight smirk on Dante's face and turned around and hit him. Jes' face on the other hand paled. That couldn't have a good ending.

Jimmy had made his way to the complete opposite side of the theatre the moving they were seeing was in and sat as far away from the two kids as possible. Brook looked around and couldn't see him. Ryan had gotten them popcorn and soda's and they sat together and somewhere in the back of her mind she was praying Jimmy left them alone. Brook felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out. It was about five minutes until the previews started and maybe ten to fifteen before the movie actually started it.

"I'm waiting on my mom to text me letting me know she got to Florida alright." She told Ryan and he nodded. She had told him that she was worried that this might be stressful on her mom. She flipped open her phone and read the text from her mother.

_Baby girl, have fun tonight, and let me know if Jimmy tries anything. Lil told me that he was taking you guys tonight. We got to Florida just fine. Love from me and Aunt Jes…and of course Grace and Dante. – Mom_

_Momma, he's being good so far promise. Be careful and love ya. g2g movies about to start – Brook_

Brook closed her phone and turned it off. She got comfortable in her seat and twenty minutes into the movie Ryan slid his hand into hers. She smiled slightly and sat there with him quite happy that she even forgot that Jimmy was somewhere in the theatre with them. When the movie was over Brook grabbed her drink and Ryan grabbed the popcorn container and his drink as they headed out to wait for Jimmy outside in the lobby. Five minutes later Jimmy found them and didn't say a word about the fact that they were holding hands.

"You two want real food?"

"Yeah…" Brook said cautiously and Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"'Cuz I'm hungry and don't feel like cooking when I get home." Brook rolled her eyes. They headed out to the parking lot and to the car Jimmy had driven. They had thankfully taken it instead of the SUV, which had car seats in it.

"Where the hell are they? The movie was over about an hour ago." Johnny said.

"Oh Jess is gonna be pissed if he did something…" They saw headlights in flash across the window and acted like everything was normal. When Brooklyn walked in the front door laughing and her phone to ear at the same time Lilian raised an eyebrow. 'Her mom' Jimmy mouthed and Johnny nodded in understanding. When Brook hung up the phone she sat on the couch and started taking off her shoes.

"Have fun?" Lilian asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, and after the movie Jimmy took us to dinner. He said something about not wanting to cook when he got back here." Brook was smiling which mean that Jimmy must've behaved. Brook ran upstairs sneakers in hand tossing back an 'I'm going to bed'.

"What?"

"Dinner…"

"I was hungry"

"You wanted to get to know him… indiscreetly don't lie to me James Sullivan." Lilian said. He raised an eyebrow at her. She was just as crazy as his wife, cousin, Vanessa, and Kate. Where any of them sane? So far the only one that hadn't showed that she was a complete bitch during pregnancy was Heather. But then again he wasn't around her as much as Brian; he'd have to ask his friend.

"Uh no seriously I was hungry and besides he's a good kid. He even called his older brother who informed him that his parents were home from the hospital by the way, and asked if it was okay if he stayed out a little bit later."

"Damn" Johnny muttered. Lilian rolled her eyes.

"Twins are asleep, I want my own bed, let's go Johnny, obviously we know he's gonna live."

"Ha-ha, not funny." Jimmy called after her. Johnny laughed and followed his wife out the door.


	30. Chapter 30

Jessica woke up two days later on Monday morning missing her kids, and her husband. She talked to them every night but it wasn't the same as actually being there with them. She got dressed in jeans and the white Jack Daniels t-shirt she had taken from Jimmy's side of the closet. She was only five months pregnant but she wasn't that big. But hello she wasn't having twins. It was still quite obvious that she was pregnant. But with Jimmy actually paying attention to her she didn't feel like the blimp she always thought she was about this time in pregnancy. He was always telling her she was beautiful. She was sitting in a chair putting on sneakers when Jes walked out of the bathroom they were sharing. Dante was down the hall in his own room obviously and since Jennifer had gone up to Saint Louis to visit her dad on her week off, Jes had a plan. She only hoped that it would work. The two Jess' headed out to get something to eat. And since they had decided on hitting the arena at three they were going to spend the day shopping. They got something to eat and took up their favorite past time.

"Hey Jes I was just thinking about something." Jess said as they passed a store that had a yellow dress in the window on display.

"Oh god, this isn't dangerous is it?"

"No more like memory lane. See that dress; what does it remind you of?"

"Oh shit, no way, you're right the day that we decided to piss off Matt. Well the other Matt, I don't wanna piss off my husband, I love him too much."

"Yeah a little weird but still yeah it seriously does remind me of that. I think though that I'm glad everything went wrong that day, who knows what would have happened."

"Yeah I know." By the time they got to the arena they had about five shopping bags each and were laughing at something stupid when they stepped out of the car they had rented. Dante had spent the day hanging out with John and Randy. Which Jes thought was somewhat off. But what the hell ever. Jes looked up and grinned when she saw Misty. The other woman walked over and smirked.

"Ready to piss a bitch off?"

"To borrow one of Zack's favorite things to say… FUCK YEAH." Jes said and they all laughed. They walked into the arena together and Adam shook his head when he saw his sister.

"What the hell are you doing in Florida?"

"What the hell do you think big brother."

"What aren't you glad to see the other two women that can help?"

"How did you even know?"

"Jeff" Jess said and hugged Alyssa as she handed over Carmandy. Jes took Lucas from her brother. Jessica saw Jeff and wondered if Jimmy had called him yet. She knew that was one of the reasons that her husband had agreed to take the two kids on Friday. Jeff glanced over and saw them and also saw the knowing look in Jessica's eyes.

"I didn't do anything I swear to god…"

"So did you hear how Brook's date went on Friday?" Jess asked baiting the man.

"What the fuck Brook's dating?" Adam exclaimed. Jess and Jes turned to look at him. Both women raised eyebrows.

"Uh where the hell have you been…? I'm pretty damn sure Jeff's been fuming about it."

"She's too damn young to have a boyfriend. Even if he is nice."

"How do you know what he's like?" Jes asked. Time to reel him in.

"Uh… she told me…"

"Yeah, I happen to know she's scared shitless when it comes to telling you anything about him. So when did my wonderful husband inform you about everything that happened?"

"Saturday…" Jeff admitted. Everyone shook their heads. Jessicka glanced up and the laugh that had been ready to break free suddenly got swallowed and she found herself staring at a Phoenix clone. Hatred filled her eyes.

"That little bitch has some nerve."

"Yeah well help me take care of it come on." They handed the kids back to Adam and Alyssa. Jessicka turned around.

"Actually gimme one of them; so I don't do anything stupid." Adam said not a word and almost two year old Lucas reached for his aunt. And once she held her nephew in her arms she caught up to the other two. They had turned to wait for her. Jayme had a two year old on her hip and he looked nothing like her. She was talking to Brie Bella and when she saw the trio walk up and her eyes bugged out. Then she grinned.

"I'm not easily intimidated so don't even think the three of you scare me."

"Wow she does have some guts. But not enough apparently. She's hiding behind her kid." Jessicka said.

"And you are too…"

"No actually my nephew here is insurance that you don't get hurt, at least by me… see it's been a good two months since I beat the living hell out of anybody, and since I'm pregnant, I'm trying not to you know risk my babies lives."

"Oh please, fuck being pregnant, I'll kick her ass anyway."

"Save it for if she makes a wrong move. She'll mind her own if she knows what's good for her."

"Oh please like you skanks do?"

"Oh trust me, I know what… well who's good for me." Jes said and Jessica had to agree with her.

"Yeah right…"

"We do, maybe you need to learn to watch who you fuck with, and I'd save whatever anger for the ring. And I'd leave my brother alone." Jes said. And with that they turned and walked away. Jessica tossed a smile back over her shoulder at the bitch. Who stood there looking at them like they were crazy. They had no right to practically threaten her. Adam took his son back from his sister and Jes looked around.

"Hey where's Dante?" Jessica glanced around too that was a good question.

"Uh last I knew he was hanging with Randy and John." Misty said and they all shrugged and headed toward catering so the girls could see some old friends. They walked in and heads turned and the only one to even say anything at seeing the two former divas, well one former diva, Jes was on leave.

"Jes, JD!" it was Eve. Jes grinned and decided that it was time to put her plan in action.

"Eve, hey, long time no see." Jes said.

"Hell, I've been meaning to make it out to California to see Heather but, I can't away from work. Although I finally got some time off. I'm headed out on Wednesday morning."

"Hmm really, have you been talking to your sister?" Jes asked.

"Yeah, and it's hard to believe that she's pregnant again, and engaged!"

"Hey, she's actually a whole hell of a lot happier now." Jessica added.

"I'm glad for that." Eve exclaimed and the four of them laughed. Jessica went to talk to Amy who handed over baby Brie almost immediately. Jessica smiled down at the little one year old. Jessicka was over talking to Eve and when she glanced backwards she saw Dante walk in with John and Randy. She watched curiously as Jessicka introduced Eve and Dante and immediately knew what was going on. She shook her head and laughed with Dave and Amy when Brie spotted John and called out to him. John glanced up and smiled; he walked over and took his daughter from his friend's arms.

"Nice shirt JD."

"I stole it from Jimmy." Jess said with a grin. It felt good to be back with everyone, it would feel a whole hell of a lot better if she was able to be in the ring again. It had been too long even though she knew her days in the ring were probably over anyway. Maybe she would teach Brook and Ashton a little bit after the baby was born. Jessica sat on the table top that Amy was sitting at and watched bemused as Dante looked accusingly at Jessicka. Maybe she wasn't the only one that had figured out what Jes was trying to pull. Heads turned as Jayme walked into the catering area and Eve nudged Jessicka in the side as she walked by and grinned. Jessicka stuck her foot out a little and the bitch tripped. She obviously had poor balance. Everyone laughed as she stood up. Jessicka ducked her head and turned to glance in Jessica's direction and all JD could do was smirk. This was going to be a very fun two days.

Dante had no idea why he was doing this, and he suspected that it was because of Jes, but he was currently waiting for Eve to join him in the hotel lobby for a late dinner. He was taking her to this place Jes said was open until two am and he shook his head. The only question on his mind was how was he going to call Jes' bluff?

Eve glanced in the mirror one last time and then back at Jes as she walked out the door. She glanced down at her outfit and shook her head. It was simple, but it wasn't normal for her. She wore skirts when she worked yes, but not denim miniskirts and flip flops. Her black tank top was courtesy of Melina. She shook her head at her reflection in the elevator door. She had already figured out what kind of game Jes was playing and she didn't like it. She had half a mind to tell Jes to give Jenni a chance with Dante but that wasn't something she knew the other woman would do. She walked off the elevator and into the lobby. Dante smiled at her and she wanted to laugh when she noticed it didn't go to his eyes. 'so he knows this is one of Jes' tricks too.' She thought as she walked over.

"Hi"

"Hey" Dante said back. They walked outside together and to the car that Jes had given him the keys to. Once in the vehicle Eve decided to just play it cool, let Jes think she was winning. Little did she know Dante had the same plan.

Jessicka was sitting on the edge of her bed staring at the wall. She didn't want to go to bed without her husband beside her that night and she knew it was selfish, but she still called him. It was two in the morning now and she glanced over as the phone rang in her ear and watched as JD rolled over in bed. She had worn the damned shirt that she had stolen from Jimmy to bed as well as wearing it to the show that night. Why hadn't she thought to steal one of Matt's shirts?

"Hello" a very sleepy voice said when the phone was finally answered.

"I'm sorry I woke you up honey."

"S' okay baby. Is something wrong?"

"No, I just miss you that's all." Jes sighed and leaned back against the headboard of the bed she was sitting in.

"I miss you too, and I want to talk to you and I would rather hear your voice, but got a laptop handy? De was crying and she's kinda curled up on your side of the bed."

"Yeah gimme a minute to get to it. JD was talking to Jimmy on it earlier and I have no clue what she did with the damn internet card… oh never mind she left it there…" Jes murmured to herself before sitting down and typing in her screen name and password. About a minute later by the click of keys on the other end she knew he had made his way online as well and smiled when she saw that he was logged on. She double clicked on his screen name and at the same time told him she was hanging up and she loved him. He told her that he loved her too and they hung up at the same time.

**In-shadows-I-reside:** Hey so what did you want to talk to me about?

**A-little-piece-of-heaven:** anything, How are the girls?

**In-shadows-I-reside:** fine, Grace said she had fun with her dad, and De and I spent the weekend with my parents and then she had fun spending the day with your parents today.

**A-little-piece-of-heaven**: did she have fun? At ur parents I mean?

**In-shadows-I-reside:** yeah she did, mom loves her

**A-little-piece-of-heaven:** good

The two of them talked a little while longer about the girls and Matt told her that he had a surprise for her and she tried to get him to tell her what it was but he wouldn't. When Jes was finally lying down and ready to go to sleep two floors down Eve was slipping into her hotel room, trying not to wake up her roommate. Eve glanced toward the second of the two twin beds in the room and closed the door quietly so she didn't disturb Candice. Candice however was a light sleeper and heard her as she closed the bathroom door. She glanced at the clock; it was four in the damn morning. What in the hell was Eve doing slipping in at that hour? She sat up in her bed and sat cross-legged and waited for the other woman to come out of the bathroom. She gave her an accusing glare and waited for her to talk. When she only grinned and slid under the covers of her bed Candice made a mental note to ask Jessicka what the hell was with Eve going out with Dante, when everyone knew that Dante was with Jenni.

The next day passed with no problems and that was fortunate for Jayme who was looking behind her everywhere that she walked. Jessicka, Jessica, Eve, and Dante all left for the airport almost as soon as SmackDown and ECW were over and that's when hell broke loose. They were all sitting around the airport waiting for the flight when they actually caught site of the news. Jessica wasn't listening and when Jessicka pointed to the TV Jess's jaw hit the ground.

"_Earlier today the former WWE Wrestler Kevin Thorn was in a car accident that left him in critical condition. Sources at the hospital are telling us that only one hour ago Kevin Thorn died from the internal bleeding that was caused upon impact when an 18 wheeler ran a red light. We have also been informed that the driver of the truck was asleep at the wheel." _Jessica tuned out the somber female news caster and looked at her hands. What in the hell was going on? This was the second time in less than a year that someone she knew had been in a fatal car accident. The only reason she suddenly cared though was because both her and Jimmy had intended that when the girls got older they would know who their real father was. But the only thing that could register in Jessica's mind was why don't I feel anything about this? He was Faith and Trinity's father. She shook it off, and figured that she would talk to Jimmy about it later. It was late afternoon when they finally got home the next day. Jessica dropped Dante off at his house first, and then dropped Eve at Brian and Heathers. She and Jes only stayed a few minutes to talk to Heather and Brian before Jessica dropped off Jes and headed home.

She walked in and when she glanced around there was no one in the living room to greet her so she headed toward her bedroom with her duffle bag dropped at the foot of the stairs. Jessicka was walking upstairs when she heard the laughter of both her girls. She followed the sound and smiled when she walked into the room across from Graces' and beside hers and Matt's. They had moved Delilah down the hall. Grace was covered in paint and there were baby handprints all over one of the walls. De's hands were a multitude of color. Matt had a little bit of paint on him but not much. She shook her head and laughed. Two out of four walls were a pale green color and one was in process of being the same color. The fourth wall was where Grace and De were messing around in the paint. It made her smile.

"So I see the girls are helping you."

"Yeah, they're doing a good job don't you think?"

"Yeah I definitely like the death bat that Grace is currently painting." Jessicka said trying not to laugh. Matt turned and looked at his step daughter and he just grinned.

"It'll get painted over."

"Leave it for a while. That or paint one on her wall for her." Jessicka said and grabbed a paintbrush and dipping it into the green paint at his feet. She then grinned wickedly at him and brushed it down the side of his face and then of course down his shirt really fast. He rolled his eyes at her and shooed her from the room. She grinned and said that she was going to cook dinner. She was trying not to laugh, because that was one of Matt's favorite shirts. It would teach him to wear a good shirt while painting, or doing something where he would get dirty.

Jessica smiled when she pulled up in her driveway. Jimmy was sitting out on the porch with the twins playing in the yard with Ryan and Brook. Her smile grew when Trinity (who had somewhat darker hair than Faith and more an amber color in her eyes) crawled toward her. She bent down, thankful that she still could, and picked up her daughter. She placed her on her hipped and watched as Jimmy made his way to her. She placed a kiss on his lips and traded him for Faith who was reaching for her. He took Trinity who decided she wanted to play pass the baby and reached for Brook. Brook took her and they all laughed when Faith reached for Ryan. The group made their way inside and Jessica took one look at the kitchen and her face paled.

"What in the hell happened in here? It looks like a volcano exploded…"

"One kinda did…" Jimmy said looking anywhere but at Jessica.

"Care to explain that one Jimmy?" Jess said sweetly.

"Uh school project, we got the lame assignment to build a working volcano…" Ryan started

"…And well it worked a little too well, but we couldn't stand the stench and there was way too much smoke so we went outside and let the house air out before we…"

"…decided to come back in and clean it up. I thought it best to get the twins out of the house while it cleared." Jimmy finished for Brook who had finished for Ryan.

"School project…I can't make something to eat because of a school project…?"

"Yes…" three guilty voices said at once.

"I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower… and when I come back downstairs, one of two things needs to have happened. First the mess needs to be gone, or second the mess needs to be on its way to be being cleaned up and pizza had better be ordered. Got it?" Jessica said. They all nodded. Jessica walked from the room placing the twins in front of the TV and putting **The Little Mermaid** in the DVD player for them. She walked upstairs and tried not to scream. She passed the room they decided that the baby would be in and Jessica stopped in her tracks. There was a crib already set up and the walls were various shades of blue and purple. There was a dresser and a changing table set up as well. And the death bat on the wall had to be Jimmy's doing. It was right above the changing table. The room had been empty and white when she left on Friday. She turned and walked back downstairs, tears flowing, and a smile on her face. Jimmy and the two teenagers looked up from cleaning as she walked back in. She walked straight to Jimmy and kissed him. She barely heard Ryan mutter under his breath.

"She saw the nursery."

"Apparently, wonder if she saw Faith and Trinity's room." Brook responded. The two of the continued cleaning and Jessica pulled away from Jimmy. She smiled up at him and wiped away her tears. A smile of his own on his face, and Jessica turned to look at Brooklyn.

"Faith and Trinity's room?" She asked and Ryan and Brook nodded. The kitchen was suddenly abandoned as the four of them made their way upstairs, Jimmy and Brook grabbing the twins. When they stopped behind Jessicka and watched her open the door to the room the twins shared they heard a sharp intake of breath and then the waterworks started again. The walls were a mix of pink, red, and white swirls of color and above each crib, painted directly on the wall was the name of the child that slept in the crib. The letters were done in purple. There were new bed sheets covering the bottom of each crib, but Faiths favorite stuffed lion was in her crib and the stupid Blues Clues dog that Jes had bought Trinity was in hers. On top of the dresser was a picture Jessica had never seen before. It was both of the girls sitting on the kitchen floor playing with pots and pans and wooden spoons. They weren't looking at the camera which must've meant that Brook or Jimmy had had one handy. The changing table was sitting beside the dresser. A dollhouse was sitting caddy corner on the right side of the room. Jessica turned and looked at the trio and raised her eyebrow at Jimmy.

"I had help, no way in hell I could get two rooms done in four days."

"Help? Who?"

"Well Matt was too busy with his twins' room so not him. Brook, Ryan, Brian, and Johnny." Jessica looked at the two teenagers and next thing any of them knew Jess had Ryan and Brooklyn in a big hug. The Faith who was in Brooklyn's arms giggled and reached for her mother. All thoughts of Kevin and his death were at the back of her mind, that or completely gone for the moment. She looked at them and grinned.

"It's great you guys."

"Oh god, she's crying again." Brook muttered and her and Ryan rain downstairs to finish cleaning, and get away from the hormonal five and a half month pregnant weeping woman. The kitchen was cleaned and they all ate pizza about two hours later and Jimmy drove Ryan home. It was Saturday before Jessica knew and she had a smile on her face as she headed out to her doctors appointment. Today was the day that she was going to find out if she was having a boy or a girl.

Jessica was walking in the front door and smiled when she saw that Faith and Trinity were asleep on the floor in front of the TV. Jimmy was walking back into the room with a bottle of water in his hand. She smiled and grinned at her husband. He stopped and glanced at the twins and only looked up when he heard her say his name.

"Hey Jimmy, we're they good?"

"Always"

"Yeah maybe for you." Jessica heard car doors and rolled her eyes as just about all the guys and their women and children jumped out. It was a Saturday so no one had school. Jessica walked into the kitchen and grabbed a diet Pepsi from the fridge. "So yeah Jimmy I know what I want to name our son."

"Son…" Jimmy said following her in. He had a smile on his face that she knew was from that one simple word.

"Mhmm, I wanna name him Owen James."

"Works for me."

"Damn Jimmy what's with the idiotic smile?" Brian asked walking in.

"Did you get the call that you're tests came back and you didn't catch anything from that stripper last month? Is that why you're smiling?" Matt asked and Jessica rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh. She wasn't stupid and knew the guys were joking. Jimmy wasn't going to cheat on her and they all knew that she knew that Matt was joking.

"What stripper?" Johnny said walking in.

"The one that Jimmy's been sleeping with." Brian answered

"The blonde or the brunette?" Zack asked.

"No the red head" Jessica said and she grinned as she put an arm around Jimmy.

"Ew JD I would never sleep with my cousin…"

"Not you babe the other red head." Matt said

"What other red head?" Jessicka said looking accusingly at Matt. He rolled his eyes, trust Jes to take a joke seriously. Jimmy saw that it was about to get ugly and stepped in.

"Okay god you guys are evil it was slightly funny, but no I'm happy because Jess is having a boy."

"We're naming him Owen James." Jess tossed out.

"Ha I can so one up you." The whole previous conversation was suddenly dropped and eyebrows were raised in Jessicka's direction.

"Here we go" Matt muttered.

"How Jes?"

"Twins, both boys, Ciaran Matthew and Aiden Matthew." Jessicka said and it was Matt's turn to grin.

"I'm having a girl." Kate said joining the adults in the kitchen, where they were now spilling out onto the back patio. Zack grinned and wrapped his arm around her.

"Hot damn three boys and one girl, can't wait until Lil and Heather know what they're having." Jessica said and the whole group laughed.

---Later that day---

Zack looked at Kate as they stepped back and admired his handiwork in painting the baby's room. He had painted it in a array of stripes all around the room in different sizes and colors. All light pastel colors like Kate had wanted; Pink, Blue, Purple, Green, Yellow, and of course a light orange. Kate smiled and wrapped her arm around Zack. It was perfect for their baby.

"So what names did you come up with Kate?"

"What now that we know it's a girl?"

"Yeah"

"Payton Elizabeth or Nevada Michelle, how about you?"

"Nevaeh Lynn or Willow Elizabeth"

"I like Nevaeh Lynn best."

"So do I" Zack said and together they left the room.

"Nevaeh Lynn Baker… yeah I most definitely love it." Zack smiled and decided he loved the sound of it too.

"Wanna know what I'll like more?"

"What?"

"Katelund Noel Baker" Kate grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I like the sound of that." She looked thoughtful for a moment, "yeah I most definitely love the sound of that." Kate said and met him halfway for a kiss. They pulled back and grinned at one another. Kate had to laugh when Zack's stomach growled. He hadn't eaten anything except a single slice of pizza for lunch earlier when they were at JD's. "Someone's hungry" she said with an idiotic smile.

"Mhmm just a little."

"I am too."

"What ya want to eat, I can cook or we can go out." Zack said.

"Zack I love you, but no you're not cooking. You're fine when it comes to the grill but uh, you suck at cooking on a stove. Let's go get Chinese"

"Alright" he said and they headed downstairs to go get food.


	31. Chapter 31

**Dirty Little Secret  
**(_**title credited to The All American Rejects**_)

It was well into September and they had had another three baby birthday party only two weeks prior. Everyone had flown out to Cameron since two of the three now Two year olds lived there. This time the party was at Adam's house. He had bought a house not far from where JD had lived. And not only had Jessicka showed up with Grace and obviously De, Matt since he was the only father De would ever know, and that was fine by all of them had come as well. Jessica flew in with her three and Jimmy, and of course since they were a part of the 'family' the other members of Avenged Sevenfold and their women had come as well as Karen and Mike. It had been a hell of a party topped off with Alyssa and Adam announcing that they were getting married. Karen had smiled at her son and held her granddaughter as she hugged her future daughter in law.

It was somewhere between two and three in the morning that Vanessa sat up with a coughing Jake. She was got up jiggling him gently as she began to pace the living room. She had left the nursery because she hadn't wanted to wake Megan. She glanced over at Jeff as he walked downstairs and joined her as he held a crying Megan in his arms. It seemed that no matter what the twins always had fits like this at the same time. It didn't help that Vanessa and Jeff were both very tired. They weren't getting much sleep because Jeff was always working on the road and at night the baby liked to kick the hell out of her mother. Finally Vanessa got Jake back to sleep and placed back in his crib she went back to bed and lay down. She was asleep two minutes later. Jeff laid a now sleeping Megan in her crib and went to bed as well. He laid an arm around his wife and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out cold.

Ashley was sitting up staring at the TV, not really paying attention to it. She was in and out of sleep and she was nervous. She glanced up when Randy sat back down beside her and draped his arm around her. She snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. In just a few months the light pink nursery upstairs was going to be filled with noise and babies. Ashley considered it a miracle that she was pregnant and Randy, who loved her couldn't wait for the triplets to be born for two reasons. First) he was gonna be a father again (and this time he was gonna be a better father than he had been when Grace was born. He was doing a better job at being her father now, than he ever did when she was a baby.) Second: as soon as the girls were born he was marrying Ashley and that was something even his oldest knew would make him happy. He didn't expect her to call Ashley mom, but he didn't expect her to attach herself to her either, and Ashley had already said that she didn't want to take Jessicka's place. Jessicka was the only true mother that Grace had, and it was vice versa with him and Matt when it came to Grace. That had been something that Randy was afraid of, and found out later he needn't be. Matt wasn't trying to take his place. Grace cared for both Matt and Ashley and said she was lucky to have two moms and two dads. She couldn't wait for her sisters and brothers to be born either.

Kate lay awake in bed with a hand resting on her stomach. She smiled to herself. She couldn't believe that it had only been four and a half months. Four and a half months since she and Zacky had gotten pregnant, since they had gotten together. And now it was like she was realizing that yeah sure it wasn't perfect, or the ideal situation, it was simply them. Kate could look around and see that it didn't matter how long you knew the person you were with. You knew when it was meant to be. She knew that he was the one for her when she woke up the morning after the shotgun wedding her friends had had and he was handing her a coke and two Tylenol. She had known then that he was who she wanted to be with and she didn't care now who knew or not. It wasn't like she hadn't noticed him before that. She would have been blind not to notice him. She had noticed him the day she met him. And that made her smile more than anything. He had pretended not to notice her and she had acted like he didn't exist. Now they were happy and having a little girl. A beautiful little girl, no matter who she took after.

Jenni was sitting looking out the window wondering if he was going to call her. She may be in St. Louis visiting her dad, but it was hurting her that he wasn't and hadn't called. She sat on the window ledge in her old room and looked out at the night sky wondering just what he was doing now. She had tried to call him several times and he just hadn't answered. Sighing she glanced at her phone and now that it was somewhat charged she turned it on. She had a voicemail waiting for her. It was from Candice not Dante.

_Hey Jen look as soon as you get this please call me back. I really need to talk to you. It's about…well it's important._

Jenni automatically called her friend and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello"

"You called Candice?"

"Yeah hey look, I think Jessicka has something up her sleeve."

"My sister?"

"No the other one, it has a lot to do with Eve too."

"Eve, what about her?"

"Well umm Jes, JD, and Dante kinda flew out to Florida and uh Eve kinda had dinner…"

"NO!"

"Jenni, I'm sorry"

"So help me god as soon as I get back I'm gonna raise hell."

"You do that, now I'm tired and going to sleep."

Back in California Jessicka Sanders was standing in her front yard talking to her neighbor when Matt pulled in the driveway. He walked over and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and she didn't have to introduce the two men at all. She just smiled at her husband.

"How ya been Matt?"

"No too bad, how about you James?"

"Great, just home for a week or so."

"Yeah, we're home till Jes, Jess, and Kate have the babies. Then something tells me we aren't traveling far from home, until Heather and Lilian have theirs."

"See why I love him so much?" Jessicka said trying not to laugh. They all jumped when Brian slammed his car door behind them. James raised an eyebrow and when Matt noticed that Heather and the girls weren't with him he detached himself from Jessicka and walked over to his friend. Leaving his wife and friend to talk amongst themselves.

"Brian, what's wrong man?"

"Ashton didn't tell me that she got asked out because she was afraid I would flip the fuck out, and those are her words by the way. She thought I would freak you know like Jeff did."

"Who'd she tell?" Matt asked backing away from his friend slowly knowing that Brian was liable to lash out at any moment. It was obvious that he wanted to hit something or someone, so backing away was the smart thing to do.

"She fucking told Jimmy!" There was another slammed car door and at this point Jessicka and James made it over to the two guys yelling on the front lawn, wondering what in the hell was going on. Jessica raised her eyebrow at Jessicka as she followed Jimmy over. She was carrying one baby, Brook was carrying the other and Jimmy was trying to get through to Brian as he walked over to the two men. Jes motioned for Jess and Brook to follow her inside and James decided that safe bet would be to follow the women. He had been around the guys before when they had been like this, and once he had been dumb enough to try and split it up, but then again they had like five minutes until they had to be on stage, so getting jacked in the jaw by Jimmy had been better than Zack getting the hit.

Ashton was sitting at home crying. She hadn't told her dad that she had gotten asked out, she had told Jimmy because she thought he would know how to tell her dad. What she hadn't counted on was Brian walking in on the conversation. She had tried to tell her dad that she hadn't known how to tell him, but he hadn't listened to her and stormed off. Heather had watched him go, and now she was sitting there letting Ashton cry. Brian hadn't even given her a chance to tell him it was a double date with Brook and Ryan, which was unbeknownst to her why her father was currently yelling and screaming at Jimmy.

Brook stood inside at Jessicka's and watched as Brian and Jimmy had it out. Jessica shook her head and watched the two men. This scene was way too familiar to her. At least this time it wasn't over her. Thinking back on it now it seemed hilarious, but this was different, both men had changed a little bit in the past what seven or eight months since that fateful night. She did however shake her head when she saw Matt try and stop Brian from punching Jimmy. And then both she and Jessicka started laughing when suddenly Matt was the one that got hit.

"And I'm sure there's a story behind this somewhere." James said as the duo finally calmed down and stopped laughing.

"The last time that Brian hit Matt it was because of JD here. Now it appears…"

"That it's because of my darling husband." Jessica finished and walked outside with the other two adults following on her heels. She stepped in front of Jimmy before he could fire off another punch on Brian, and Jessicka stood in front of Matt before he could react to being punched by either one of the other two men.

Jenni walked into the arena that night and there was murder in her eyes. She ignored all the people that tried to talk to her. Misty was shocked. Jen looked a whole hell of a lot like Jessica did when she was pissed off. Jenni passed Randy and ignored her brother. He raised an eyebrow and no one said a word as she shoved Eve into a wall. Eve looked at her and swallowed hard. This wasn't going to end well. Everyone watched what went down with jaws on the ground. It was such a JD thing to do that they were in awe.

"What in the hell do you think, you've gained from your little stunt?!" Jenni yelled in her face. Now she knew how her sister had felt when she had helped pull that stunt a year ago. She was regretting it deeply, but it had despite who her brother and father were, been her only way into the WWE at the time. She had technically never slept with Kevin, which she still had yet to tell her sister. Even though she hadn't known about Jessica at the time.

"I don't know what in the hell you're talking about."

"Sure you do. You went on a date with my boyfriend, and rumor has it you plan on doing it again."

"Look I don't know who the hell you've been talking to but I haven't gone out with Dante."

"HA, that right there proves it. I never told anyone his name." She pulled back ready to punch but a hand grabbed her arm.

"Save it for the ring. The two of you have a match tonight. Find tag team partners of the diva variety ladies because you're gonna need one." Chelsea said. She shoved Jenni away from Eve and the glares that were passed between the two women were nothing short of if looks could kill. Jenni walked away knowing it would be easy for the other woman to find a partner. But not so easy for her because of her past, even though Jessica's friends had accepted her somewhat, the other divas hadn't. She thought about asking Misty but it wasn't such a good idea. The woman really didn't like her that much and she had her own match that night. So she called her sister to ask her who she should tag with and when she got her answer, considering that she didn't know the background behind it she just said WHO? So she had a tag team partner since the other woman decided that it was a good idea to make friends with someone that she knew was just as hated (or so she thought) as she was by the women that basically ran the divas division. Jenni decided not to say anything to Dante to let him know she knew for now. She was going to let him come to her about it. And prayed to god that he did, but something told her that Karma was about to bite her in the ass.

_(Quick!) We have the ransom  
So tell me how that you can swim when  
Ropes are wrapped around your limbs  
(Quick!) There's no more chances  
So tell me now that you can swim when  
Ropes are wrapped around your limbs  
_

_Breathing slowly never worked for me  
I cut the throat of betrayed to watch him bleed  
A poetic sonnet passion that I scream to the sky  
I'm tearing up, I feel your love, don't leave me behind  
A poetic sonnet passion that I scream to the sky  
I'm tearing up, I feel your love, don't leave me behind _  
_(__**The Ransom**__ – __**Escape The Fate**__)_

"_The following contest is a diva tag team match scheduled for one fall making their way to the ring the team of Jennifer Orton and Jayme Jordan." When Jenni walked out to her new music, which she had only recently talked Vince and the other McMahons into, she tossed a fist in the air and made her way to the ring. It was obvious that she was pissed off. And people didn't know what they were going to do backstage because she was just as bitchy as Jessica was when she was pissed. And they all knew one of them being pissed was bad; they just hoped that both of them weren't when they were together again. Jenni slid under the rope and Jayme walked up the steel steps and stepped into the ring over the second rope and under the top rope. She stood beside Jenni while they waited for their opponents._

_She looks good to me  
She's got everything I want  
She's got everything I need  
(She looks good)  
She looks good to me  
She's got everything I want  
(Oh yeah)  
She's got everything I need  
__(__**Eve Torres Theme **__– __**She Looks Good**__)_

"_And their opponents making their way to the ring Eve Torres and Michelle McCool." Jenni rolled her eyes as the two divas made their way to the ring. She watched as Eve glared holes into her as she jumped up onto the apron and got in the ring. Jayme backed away a little but Jenni stepped to the other woman. Jayme and Michelle stepped out onto the apron as the ref rang the bell and the two that this was between started the match off. Jenni ducked Eve's weak clothesline and knocked the woman on her ass with a leg to the back of her knees. Eve stood quickly and punched Jenni in the face. It turned into an all out brawl and when Eve managed to tag in Michelle and Jenni threw herself across the ring and tagged in Jayme and then ran around the ring and continued fighting with Eve. The two of them made their way up the ramp still fighting and occasionally picking themselves up from the ground. The referee didn't try to stop them seeing as there were two women that were the legal competitors in the ring. They got backstage and after several moments Misty and Mickie pulled the two divas apart._

"Enough you guys finish whatever is between you in the ring!" Misty yelled. Being a mother had its advantages and at that precise moment since the two was acting very childish she stepped in and yelled at them like it was Xavier and Kyra fighting.

"She fucking started it." Eve yelled from when Mickie was holding her back.

"Me how in the hell did I start it you stupid bitch!?" Jenni yelled back.

"You guys settle this in the ring, whatever it is can always be settled there where there are no legal repercussions, like I don't know at the next pay per view, which happens to be Sunday." Mickie exclaimed.

"Fine and I want it to be a cage match. The bitch is not getting away with this." Jenni yelled and ripped free of Misty and stormed down the hall. When she was in the diva locker room which was empty she burst into tears. She pulled out her cell phone and called the one person that could throw this into perspective for her. She hit 2 on her speed dial and when her dad picked up the phone she poured her heart out to him and asked him what she should do.

Back in California Brian was calmed down enough now that a few days had gone by to talk to Ashton. She was sitting at the kitchen table across from him and Heather had taken Serena to the store with her so that father and daughter could talk. Ashton looked uncomfortable. So Brian decided to go ahead and get it over with, as painless as possible.

"Ash, unlike Jeff I knew this was gonna happen. I'm not stupid. I knew it when Brook got asked out. I'm not mad and I'm not gonna flip out. But why do you think I would?"

"Because you're a dad and that's what Brook's dad did."

"Ash, all I ask is that I get to meet him alright. And not with all the fucking guys around either. That was a mistake I don't think any of us will make again."

"Well uh it's kinda a double date with Brook and Ryan…" Ashton said looking relieved a little, but she was still tense.

"Is he a friend of Ryan's?"

"Actually he was one of the only friends I had when I was in middle school. He moved in the beginning of eighth grade and never got the chance to ask me out before he moved, but he just moved back with his grandma now that…" She rambled on about how she had known him before and that the whole concert thing had been his idea and that she really wanted to go and that she really liked him and finally Brian had had enough and interrupted her.

"Ash, it's alright, calm down. And Jessicka is not to help you get ready for your date."

"Okay dad." Ashton said trying not to laugh. "So really you're not mad?"

"No"

"Okay, cos he kinda asked me to the homecoming dance at the beginning of October."

"DANCE!!!" Brian asked rather loudly and swallowed hard. He had to leave the room before he told her no to that one. He was just thankful that Heather hadn't been in there when he finally lost it and basically yelled the word dance.

At Jessica's house Brook was avidly telling her mom that Ryan had asked her to the homecoming dance and that she wanted to go, but she would need a dress and she was running on and on and her mother couldn't get her to shut up. Jimmy was still trying to digest that Brook was going to be going to her first school dance, and was rather shocked that she had a nice boyfriend, that had finally grown on them. And all the while he was thinking that Jeff was gonna freak out about it, and that somehow he was gonna get talked into either chaperoning or spying. (Wait aren't those the same things… and she was gonna need a dress…oh was he in trouble.) He was nice and Jessica thought it was sweet that he helped Brook babysit the twins one day when she and Jimmy had to run to the store for a few things and swing by Jessicka's to pick up Delilah so that they could babysit her that evening while Grace and her parents went to do some shopping for baby stuff.

"Uhm, Brook slow down, how long do we have to get you a dress?" Jimmy asked slowly. He was thinking about the kind of dress was gonna let her wear and knew that he was gonna probably have to lie to Jeff and say that they hadn't shown the dress to him.

"Uh about three weeks…"

"Wow, okay Jimmy can you take her, I know I probably should, but I'm betting that you're gonna wanna approve the dress and I'm more likely to let her get something that you won't like…" Jimmy looked at his wife and was shocked at that and sighed when Brook started rambling again.

"I was looking online actually before I told you and I already know what dress I want… but uh I guess Jimmy can take me to get it. You know so that he approves of it I mean." Brook said watching as Jimmy got a warning look from her mom. When they both silently agreed on what they had been talking about. Brook rolled her eyes and ran to the computer in the den to find the website that the dress was on. (Thankfully it was for a store that was somewhat local to them and not one that was all that far away) When Jimmy and her mom followed her in she proudly showed them the dress. Jessica said that she liked it, and Jimmy said he would have to see it on her. At fourteen Brook wasn't exactly small chested and he just hoped the dress would be somewhat decent because it was obvious that it was the one that she absolutely wanted.

Two days later on a Saturday, not only was he taking Brooklyn dress shopping, but Brian was tagging along with Ashton, so she could not only start looking for a dress but find the perfect outfit that she could wear to the Kill Hannah concert that was later that night. It was ten AM and the two men looked at one another and sighed. Jessica had told Jimmy to cooperate and buy her shoes to match the dress too and Jimmy decided as he got in his SUV that morning that he would be nice and buy her a new pair of earrings and she had said something about finding the right color eye shadow to match the dress. (Maybe he would buy Jessi a present while they were out too.) So now here they stood and the girls had dragged them to the store and Jimmy stood watching Brian look a little lost.

"You gonna be okay man?"

"Not only her first date, but uh… a dance?"

"Hey at least she told you about the dance away from Heather."

"Oh no Heather wanted to go dress and clothes shopping when she found out, I drew the line…"

"I got volunteered." Jimmy told him making the guitarist laugh. Brook immediately found the dress she wanted and the two men watched as Ashton and Brook talked about it and Jimmy pointed to the dressing rooms, where she immediately went to try it on, and Ashton immediately went in with her to help her with the zipper. When Brook walked out five minutes later Jimmy's jaw hit the ground and Brian looked about the same color green as the dress. Which was pretty impressive since it was an emerald color. It was halter style and yes it was low cut, but thank god it wasn't that low cut, even though some cleavage showed. It just barely touched the floor, and Brook had on a pair of her mother's high heeled boots, just for this occasion. Brook turned slowly and Jimmy noticed that the dress went straight across the middle of her back right above where her bra was. The dress was also enough to bring out the green in her hazel green eyes. It was a little too low in the front for his liking but he bit back that comment.

"You look good in that Brooklyn." Jimmy said trying to keep from wincing when she asked,

"So does that mean I can get it?" Brian saw the look in his friend's eyes, and couldn't believe what he heard next.

"Yes" Brooklyn's eyes bugged out but a smile fell into place as she carefully gave him a hug. She and Ashton went back in the dressing room, so that she could change back into her normal jeans and t-shirt. She had wanted to wear a tank top but Jimmy had nixed that idea when Jess said that Brook could wear her boots. She came back out of the dressing room and Jimmy took the dress carefully from her. And the two girls ran off to find Ashton a dress. Jimmy glanced down at the dress and sighed. It was what she wanted, and he already knew Jessica would be proud of him. The two men went to find Ashton and Brook and Brian sighed as Brook held up a deep blue dress that she said would look good on Ashton. Ashton looked at the neckline and thought that her dad wouldn't be as cool about it being low, but Ashton said she would try it on to get Brook to shut up about it. Ashton pulled out a deep red dress that was about floor length and had thin straps and was sequined around the hem on the bottom. She glanced sideways toward her dad and then she and Brooklyn went to the dressing rooms one more time. She stood in the room for a moment in the red dress and decided it was cute on her but she didn't really like it all that much. Brian could tell this by the look on her face when she walked out to show him the more modest of the two dresses.

"Try on the blue one Ashton." Brian said quietly. She nodded and walked back in and when she walked back out five minutes later Brian let out a gasp of surprise. She looked so much older in the dress that his immediate reaction was no, thank god he didn't say it out loud. She walked over to the three way mirror and to her surprise it looked really pretty on her. And since she wasn't as big up front as Brook, she suddenly hoped her dad would say yes. It was a spaghetti strap dress just like the red one, but it was just a little lower and it had a silver shimmer to it as she moved and there was a hint of purple in the skirt of the dress. She turned pleading eyes on her father and wanted to cry when he spoke.

"You look great Ash, go change so you can find clothes for tonight to." That was as close to yes she was gonna get and they all knew it. She changed and when she walked out she hugged her dad saying thank you to him. He just nodded and could not believe that he had just done that.

"I'm proud of ya man." Jimmy said once the girls took off to the shoe department and they watched as the girls decided on shoes for the night. Both men knew that the girls were gonna be wearing at least four inch heels.

"Yeah me too, did I just say that she could get it?"

"Mhmm" Jimmy said as the woman at the register laughed. Both men said not another word as they waited patiently for the two teenage girls to finish. Ashton found a pair of black strappy heels to go with her dress and the only thing going through Brian's head was, 'keep me away from the house that night'. Brook had a pair of cream colored open toed heels that she thought would complement the dress and then as Jimmy paid for his stepdaughters choice in clothing said something none of them expected.

"Not a word about the dress and heels to your father until the day of, so he can't bitch."

"Paranoid Jimmy?" Brian asked.

"Hey you got it easy, you're not the stepdad, caught between the hormonal mother and the acts like he has PMS father every time he's reminded that his daughter is dating."

"Ha yeah you're right, I'm the dad it was harder than hell to stand there and watch her plead silently with me for the dress. I just hope I did the right thing, I haven't met this boy yet, and who the hell is their chaperone for the concert?"

"Hey Jess and Heather said I could find ya'll here…" the two men turned and eyebrows rose as they found themselves staring at Vanessa.

"Uh why are you in California?"

"Cause I got bored at home so JD and Heather have my babies too and I'm to make sure that Ashton has a good outfit for tonight."

"You're not taking them are you?" Jimmy said cautiously. When she just smiled both men paled.

"Great" Brian muttered and Vanessa looked pointedly at Brook waiting to be shown the dress that was picked out. Brook got the message the same time Jimmy did and he stopped the lady from putting it in a dress slip bag. Brian did the same and both the girls held up their dresses for inspection. Vanessa smiled.

"It's the ones we wanted." Brook said smiling.

"I won't tell your dad B, I promise."

"I know, now can we eat before we go clothes shopping?" The three adults laughed and headed out to eat lunch. They found a café that seemed to be the only one that any of the gang frequented when they went shopping. It was the same one that Jes and Matt had deserted Jimmy and JD at only months before. After they finished eating Jimmy split from the other four and left Brooklyn with her step mother and Brian to make a quick stop on his own. He drove to the jewelry store and walked in. He wanted to buy a pair of earrings for Brook, because if she was getting the dress he would find a nice pair of earrings to go with. He knew she wanted to wear her grandmas diamond drops but Jessica had already said no to that. Jimmy found the perfect pair for his stepdaughter immediately. They were silver drop earrings, and in the center at the end of the earring was a small diamond. He didn't even look at the price on them. He was waiting for the salesman to wrap them up when he spotted a gold heart pendant with a sapphire in the middle, he immediately thought of his wife, and her love for hearts. He smiled and got her that. He was walking out of the store when he realized that he didn't exactly have a reason to buy his wife something so he decided it was because he loved her, which was true, and because he thought of her when he saw it. He rejoined up with the others and wouldn't tell them what he bought. Brook would get the earrings on the night of the dance.

"I can't believe you told Dad that you weren't telling him anything that happens tonight V." Brook said as they walked through the front door of her house. Vanessa just laughed and smiled when Jessicka spoke up.

"So have fun?" Everyone was racking their brains trying to figure out why she was there in the first place.

"Yeah aunt Jes we did." Jessica kissed her husband and took the dress that he handed her and he smiled as she removed it from the slip it was in. Heather was doing the same with Ashton's dress. Both of the women were surprised by the dresses and simultaneously said,

"I'm proud of you." The two girls left the adults to themselves and ran upstairs. Brian told Jessicka to stay downstairs and let the other women get Ashton ready. Jes grinned and innocently said,

"What don't trust me Brian?" Jimmy tried not to laugh because it was still fresh in everyone's mind what she had done on Brooklyn's first date. It was about a quarter to five when the girls ran back downstairs ready for the night. Jessica closed her eyes and waited for Brian to blow up at Ashton's outfit, they had added a few extra's to it. Such as the rip in the jeans and just a little too dark purple eye shadow to match the purple of the words on her shirt, which said 'Look how nicely I'm not reminding you you're dumb' down the front. Ashton had borrowed the purple belt Brook had stolen from her dad and a silver bracelet that had been her grandmothers until Ashton turned eleven. She was of course wearing sneakers, but the rip was in the thigh and the makeup was a little much. It was obvious that Brian was counting to ten slowly in his head. He nodded and when the doorbell rang Brook just laughed when Brian answered it. Okay, so it wasn't as bad as her first date, but still, Jimmy, Brian, and Matt was pretty intimidating. Ashton had run back upstairs really quickly with Brook right before Brian moved to let Ryan in. The girls were upstairs laughing and digging around for Brooks gold hoops in her jewelry boxes when they heard the doorbell ring a second time. Ashton tossed the first pair of hoops she grabbed Brook's way, thankfully they were the right ones, and took off down the stairs. Her hair was flying behind her as she jumped the last three steps and landed beside her dad a moment before he answered the door. Ryan held back a laugh as he sat beside Brook on the steps and slipped an arm around her waist. Jimmy saw but said nothing. He had come to trust the boy.

"Hi Dean"

"Hi Ash…"

"Uh Dean this is my dad Brian Haner, and uh let's see, that's Jimmy and Jessica Sullivan, Matt and Jessicka Sanders, and Vanessa Hardy. You guys this is Dean Jacobs." The blonde haired, blue eyes boy looked a little nervous, but nothing like Ryan had his first night meeting them. But he still looked scared shitless if you looked real close. Ryan intervened.

"Dude, be glad all of them aren't here." Jimmy glanced his way and Brook was holding back a laugh.

"So yeah, Brian, you've met him now we have to go." Vanessa said. Ashton hugged her dad and Brook hugged her parents as Ashton then hugged Heather and the group was off. Brian sat on the step that was behind him and you could tell he wasn't happy about the daughter he had known nothing about, and then discovered he had and come to love in less than a year was going on her first date. He scrubbed his hands over his face and closed his eyes as he heard Vanessa start Jimmy's SUV. The adults that were left in the room looked in Brian's direction and suddenly they felt total pity for the man. Jessica also knew that V was trouble at times, and had a feeling that she was gonna do something to piss off Jeff. Hopefully it wouldn't piss off Brian too. Once the kids and Vanessa were gone and Jessica and Heather had gotten Brian calmed down Jimmy took his wife into the kitchen.

"Jimmy is something wrong?"

"Nope, here I got this for you." He handed her the black jewelry box and she looked up at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"You got me a gift?"

"I saw it and I thought about you. That and I love you." Jessica raised an eyebrow at him, and then turned her attention to the box in her hands. She slowly flipped it open and drew in breath when she saw the necklace. It was beautiful.

"Jimmy…." She breathed his name in a whisper. He took it out of the box and she turned pulling her hair off her neck so he could place it around her neck. He watched as she walked into the living room and looked in the mirror that was above the stand where the kid's movies were located. Brian and Heather just stared at the necklace and Brian was the first to say something.

"So that was where you snuck off too."

"Actually I went to find some earrings for Brook and saw this and thought of Jessi."

"You bought Brook earrings?"

"Mhmm, they're in the other box on the kitchen table." Jessica and Heather ran back to the kitchen and Jimmy shook his head and he and Brian followed the two women.

"Oh, Jimmy she's gonna love them. They go so well with her dress."

"I know" Jessica turned and kissed her husband before she laid her head on his chest. He smiled and held her close. "I plan on giving them to her the night of the dance." Jessica smiled, oh yeah he was definitely a sweetheart and used to Brook dating, and thankfully no longer freaking out about it, and apparently no longer Jeff's informant.

Jessica was asleep on the couch in Jimmy's arms when the front door opened and Vanessa walked in followed by a wired, yet tired Brook and Ashton. Jessica had made Brian go upstairs to a spare room and crash. Heather had joined him after putting Serena in another of the spare rooms. Vanessa had dropped both boys off at their houses and both of the girls looked as if they had had the time of their lives. Jimmy was the first to stir and he reached around his wife for the TV remote turning the television off. Jessica began to stir when the TV clicked off. Her eyes opened fully in time to see the two teenage girls head upstairs to get some sleep. Vanessa dropped carefully back onto the chair that was in the room. Jessica tossed her a pillow and she grinned tossing it back.

"So…"

"They had fun"

"So she says vaguely, told you one of us should've gone." Jimmy whispered in Jessica's ear. She had somehow suddenly ended up sitting in his lap.

"Hey I made sure nothing happened to them…"

"What's the but V?"

"I went to the bathroom and lost them for a little bit?" She said innocently. Jessica shook her head stood up grabbed Jimmy's hand and went upstairs with her husband in tow.

"Hey JD nice necklace, when'd you get it?" Vanessa called after them. Jessica just turned while on the steps and grinned at her friend before she walked into her bedroom.

"You know she lost them on purpose right?" Jimmy muttered

"I know Jimmy, I know." Jessica said as she slipped into pajamas.

The next day was Sunday and Jessica was sitting in front of the television flipping through the cable guide looking for the damned channel that the PPV was on that night, and when she finally found it she went ahead and ordered it. Jimmy shook his head and said not a word. She had done this every PPV since she quit, since obviously she wasn't there for them anymore. Once she had it ordered she went about getting ready for the night. It may only be about ten in the morning and the two girls and Vanessa were still asleep but everyone else was up and willing to help her. Tonight was the PPV that Jen had asked her to watch. She said that it may just change diva wrestling and show that they were just as badass as the men. Which is why even Jessicka was over helping her set up. Jimmy had already set the four littlest kids in front of the TV with Blue's Clues playing on the television. Jessica watched as they all sat there intent on watching the stupid blue dog. Trinity was clinging to her Blue's Clues stuffed animal and giggling at the show. Jimmy just rolled his eyes and walked away. He walked up behind Jessica who was chopping up ham for ham spread and wrapped his arms around her waist. She grinned and leaned back against him, all the while she continued chopping the ham. She set the knife down and turned in her husband's arms. She still hadn't given him his Jack Daniels shirt back and was currently wearing that and a pair of shorts. She was barefoot and her toe nails were as black as her finger nails. Brook had wanted to do them so she had let her. She wrapped her arms around Jimmy and smiled into the kiss that he placed on her lips.

"Want any help in here?"

"Um no, but how about you do me a favor and ride with Brian to his house to get all the beer that he was supposed to buy yesterday."

"Uhm okay, can't I just run to the store and get it?"

"See I knew ya'll would forget something yesterday." Jessica said grinning.

"Well we had a lot on our minds after we took the girls dress shopping okay."

"Yeah, you know Brook put that dress on for me. Jeff better not see it until the night of homecoming."

"That's what I said." Jessica laughed lightly at her husband and shook her head.

"Not on the side of her father anymore?"

"Unlike Jeff, I've gotten to know Ryan."

"That's true, maybe we should take the kids to a show next time they're in California." Vanessa said. She had been quite taken with the boy too. But then again she was as hormonal as any of the women and was happy Brook had a great boyfriend. Who unbeknownst to Jeff was spending the night on the couch at Jessica's that night. It was gonna be eleven by the time the PPV was over and he was bringing a change of clothes so that he could catch the bus with Brook and Ashton in the morning. Well actually Jess was driving the three of them to school. They finished making the food for that night when there was a knock on the front door. Jessica glanced toward Brook who was just wondering down the steps for the first time that day and she got her moms message. So clad in baggy pajama bottoms and her Peace, Love, and Rock N Roll tank top she answered the door. Her jaw hit the floor. Jessicka saw who it was and motioned for him to come in.

"Hey James"

"Hey Jimmy" Brook had moved aside for him to come in and was still in shock. Yeah sure she had seen him at her Aunt Jes and Uncle Matt's but she had never actually thought anything about it. Burn Halo and Eighteen Visions were her favorite bands. And she knew that James had been the front man to Eighteen Visions. She hadn't registered then who it was really but now she did. They were having a huge party for the PPV that night, and he was friends with her step-father and Avenged Sevenfold uncles. Brook ran up to her room and closed the door. She immediately woke up Ashton.

"What's with her?" Jessicka asked

"No clue, but considering that she just shut off the music that was playing I would guess she's getting ready to throw in something that's not BH or 18." Jimmy said laughing. James rolled his eyes and spoke,

"Why?"

"Prolly because of you man. I don't think it really registered with her last week who you were when she was watching Jimmy, Matt, and Brian have it out in the yard." Jessicka said laughing and giving her friend a hug.

"Yeah don't think she did either." Matt said from where he was sitting on the floor with Delilah. Grace was lying on the floor with the two sets of twins. Jake was laughing at the TV and Megan was laughing as Grace played blocks with her.

"So yeah we could just call Zack or Johnny and make them pick up the beer on the way here." Jimmy said. He really didn't want to leave the house.

"Johnny wouldn't get the kind everyone likes."

"Jes doesn't want people bitching about what they're drinking in other words." Matt muttered in response to his wife's words. She smiled lovingly at him.

"Zack would" Brian said from the table where he and Heather were currently looking through the baby name books that Jessica had left on the shelf in the kitchen and the two had found. Heather had a piece of paper in front of her and was writing down names that she and Brian agreed on. Jessica shook her head and realized that names were something everyone seemed to be looking for at the moment.

"Alright, damn I'll call, good think James did as asked and brought his own."

"That's because I'm not stupid enough to cross you Jes."

"Ha wow, smart man." Matt muttered and the others laughed. As Jessicka called Zack and Kate, Johnny and Lilian walked through the front door a minute later and Lilian immediately started making room in the fridge for her twelve pack of Vanilla Pepsi. The others grimaced, but knew it was a pregnancy thing, because she had hated the stuff before she had gotten pregnant. She also started tossing chocolate and other candy into the freezer. Jessica and the rest noticed that her name was written on every bag of candy. Jessicka, Jessica, and Heather had done the same thing with their candy. Although Jessica had been nice and started a community candy bowl that no one was allowed to touch until that night. Johnny tossed a few bags to Jess and she opened them dumping them in the bowl that she normally used for Halloween. Jimmy was messing around with the CD player and finally got passed some of Jessica and Brooklyn's music to his and GNR started playing and his wife rolled her eyes at him and went over to the stereo and programmed the damned thing to random. Which was her favorite thing to do considering she had 200 CD's in the thing. Between her, Brook, and Jimmy they rotated music monthly. Some CD's however stayed in the CD player. Brook had all of her music on her computer in her room so she just left her CD's in the cabinet with her moms.

Twenty minutes later it was going on four in the afternoon and Zack and Kate showed up with Kate yelling at the guys in the house to come out and help carrying in some of the fucking beer. She was not in a good mood and everyone could tell, which was why even Zack was glad that before Kate hit the door James had grabbed the two cases of beer she was carrying. That left her sliding her purse back up to her shoulder and walking into the house, thankfully not slamming the door in anyone's face. She dumped her purse on the couch and ignoring everyone picked up Jessica's phone and dialed her parent's number. She walked out to the patio and that door she did slam rattling the glass in the process. Once Zack walked through the door all eyes were on him.

"I didn't do anything." He said because the other pregnant females, of which there were five, were staring at him like he had hurt their friend.

"Then what the hell is wrong with her?" Jessicka demanded.

"Not my place to tell you."

"My dad isn't letting my mom talk to me." Kate said at the same time Zack defended himself.

"What the hell?" Brian said.

"And it's all because I told him that Zack and I decided to get married next month." There were shocked faces all around the room and the girls all hugged Kate. And through all of this no one had noticed that the two teenage girls still hadn't come downstairs.

"She wanted her dad to walk her down the aisle and he refused and when she asked to talk to her mom he hung up on her." Zack said wrapping an arm around his fiancé. Kate turned and cried onto his shoulder. When there was another knock on the door ten minutes later Jessica laughed as finally the two teenagers sprinted down the stairs. Brook opened the door and grinned at Ryan and Dean who walked in and it had been agreed that Ryan could spend the night because Jessica and Jimmy had talked to his parents, but Dean's grandmother had wanted to meet not only Brian, but the adults of the house he would be staying at. This made sense to all of them, so when Adriana Jacobs walked in with the two boys no one said a word and Jimmy, even though the kids wouldn't be drinking it, made sure all the beer was put away quite quickly. Jessica smiled at the woman and introduced herself. Brian and Heather did the same. Ten minutes later once the woman was satisfied that there would be no problems that night she left. She had also made sure that he had a way to school in the morning, stating that he was unable to ride the bus. Which Ashton had already explained to her dad and stepmom earlier that day. Brian was still a little uneasy about the fact that the boy was staying the night, but considering that the whole gang was crashing there that night made it a little bit easier to handle. Yeah the couches in both rooms were gonna be filled and so were bedrooms and of course a few of the guys were crashing on the floor in the nursery so that the pregnant females could have the couches, and Brook had given up her bed for Kate and Zack. Only because she thought that with the way her parents were treating her she deserved to be the one to actually sleep in the bed. She had thanked Brook and gone upstairs at that moment to take a nap so she wouldn't be as pissed that night when the PPV was on.

"So, how many pizzas are we ordering to go with the snacks and shit we made earlier?"

"Uh how many of us are there?"

"Well Dante's on his way over as we speak…" Jessicka said looking anywhere but at Jessica. Who shook her head and walked out of the room. She knew, just like everyone else why Jennifer and Eve were having this match, but she also knew that the man hadn't called Jennifer, or even told her about what was going on for that matter.

"Uh the way everyone here eats pizza, I'd say 25." Everyone laughed and agreed with Johnny. So they ordered a bunch of pizzas and told them that they wanted them by seven. Which was when the PPV started, and that was when the pizza arrived, well okay so it arrived fifteen minutes 'til seven, but still they had already broke out the snacks and were watching the half hour show that lead up to every pay per view. They had been shocked to find out that there was a special divas steel cage match that night, as well as a Survivor Series style diva match (this one of course actually at the right pay per view). Everyone was sitting in the living room and thank god that Jess and Jimmy had a really huge flat screen TV otherwise not everyone would see the TV.

-At the Show-

Jennifer sat backstage with her new found and only friend at that moment Jayme. Even Misty had deserted her for the night. But that could be because the Women's Champion was the team leader for the diva SS match that night. Jenni sat there she had already changed into her denim shorts and her black Escape The Fate tank top. She was tying her sneakers, because she hated wrestling boots which was normal now among the divas, and pulling her hair back in a pony tail. And the divas were all along the same thinking, if John Cena is allowed to wear sneakers they were allowed to too. Hey they expected them to compete in high heels sometimes so the sneakers should be no big deal. Jayme was in the diva match that night, but her team didn't want her hanging out with them, so the two outcasts were sitting in catering when Misty walked in. She made a beeline for Jenni and ignored Jayme, which was fine by the other woman. She was paying attention to her son.

"So are you gonna be alright?"

"Yeah I think so, do you know the bastard still hasn't called me, and I know for a fact that he was in New York with us two days ago. Candice is Eve's roommate and she told me that Eve got in around three in the morning and when Candice opened the door because Eve forgot her key, she was making out with him. How can he not tell me? For god sake Misty, I know this is what I get for what I did, but the least he owes me the two words: it's over." And she broke down right there in front of Misty and Jayme. The tears fell hard and Misty had no clue what to do. What in the hell was she supposed to do? This was the girl that had ruined her best friend's marriage, even though she was better off with Jimmy anyway.

"Just call him and tell him it's over. I don't know what to tell you Jennifer."

"Look I know you're only checking on me because Sis asked you to, you don't have to you know."

"Funny thing is, you've grown on me, and I know you've grown on Jes too, so this isn't only because JD asked me too." She emphasized the JD part to get Jayme's attention. It worked, because the woman looked at her and then to Jennifer, no one said a word at that. Misty turned after hugging her 'friend' and walked away. She had a baby on one hip and a kid trailing after her. Jenni watched as Xavier took his stepmoms hand and as she hefted Kirsten back up on her hip a little better. Those kids traveled everywhere with her and John and no one cared, because they had tutors and babysitters on the road with them. Kyra was excited to be wanted and allowed to do as she pleased as long as she was well behaved, which she proved she could be, although Misty was a little worried that she hung out with her uncle a little too much. She loved jumping off tables and that was all her and John tolerated when it came to the child doing stupid shit, which she tried to get away with quite often, well too often for John and Misty to handle which is why they were always yelling at Jeff, who defended himself saying he was just spending time with his niece.

Jenni made her way to the curtain for her match which was the first one of the night. She heard the announcer whose name was Tammy or some shit like that explaining the match would have the same rules as if it were male wrestlers in the cage. The crowd was shocked by that announcement but they were also on the edge of their seats for the damn match. It was the first of its kind as far as anyone could remember. She glanced at Eve and shook her head. She had about three minutes until she headed out there. Because the stunt from last Monday had to play out. She pulled her phone out and texted Dante, she didn't have time to call him. She sent the text and closed her eyes as she turned her phone off and then tossed it to Misty who pocketed and would give it back to her later on.

_She looks good to me  
She's got everything I want  
She's got everything I need  
(She looks good)  
She looks good to me  
She's got everything I want  
(Oh yeah)  
She's got everything I need  
__(__**Eve Torres Theme **__– __**She Looks Good**__)_

"Introducing first EVE TORRES!!" Tammy or whatever her name was said as Eve grinned back at Jenni and flipped her off and then headed out to the ring. As Eve's music played Jenni watched her walk out with confidence and knew that she was gonna have to put the bitch in her place. Eve pumped her fist in the air a few times and then walked skeptically toward the steel caged encased ring. She test it's give a little by shaking it and bit her lip, then climbed the steel steps and going through the door she stepped into the ring. A ref was standing there waiting for both opponents to be in the ring. When Eve leaned down and sat on a turnbuckle she heard the new music for Jennifer start up and balled her fist. Thank god she was gonna be allowed to punch the bitch because she was really looking forward to it.

_(Quick!) We have the ransom  
So tell me how that you can swim when  
Ropes are wrapped around your limbs  
(Quick!) There's no more chances  
So tell me now that you can swim when  
Ropes are wrapped around your limbs  
_

_Breathing slowly never worked for me  
I cut the throat of betrayed to watch him bleed  
A poetic sonnet passion that I scream to the sky  
I'm tearing up, I feel your love, don't leave me behind  
A poetic sonnet passion that I scream to the sky  
I'm tearing up, I feel your love, don't leave me behind _  
_(__**The Ransom**__ – __**Escape The Fate**__)_

"And her opponent from St. Louis Missouri, Jennifer Orton." Jenni cringed; apparently the bitch didn't know that Jenni preferred to leave the Orton off when she was introduced. As she walked to the ring she smirked. This was going to be her night. She was going to rip the bitch in the ring limb from limb. Her long blonde hair was pulled back at the nape of her neck and she got straight into the ring not bothering to even acknowledge the ring. Let the other bitch sweat.

-California-

Dante was still staring at the phone that he had flipped open to check when it had vibrated notifying him that he had a text. He couldn't believe it. Those two words tore him in two. Why in the hell would she do that to him? When Jessicka finally hit him to shock him back to his senses, no one had asked why he suddenly stopped eating and wasn't paying attention to the TV, he looked up and saw what was going on in the ring. It was a steel cage match and it was between Jenni and Eve. He watched the TV intently, all the while thinking, how could she know?

_Jenni was being relentless. She took a hit only to knock her opponent back a few steps each time. There was nothing that was going to stop her from leaving Eve unconscious in the ring. She knew that after this she was going to be hated, but she didn't fucking care. She was going to be the winner tonight. Eve who was trying to actually do damage was showing signs of wear after about ten minutes. Finally Jenni set up for an RKO, which she kindly told her brother she planned on using until she came up with her own finisher she hit it, and instead of going out the door, or covering Eve, she jumped to the top turnbuckle and to the top of the cage. She stood there for a moment and looked back down at Eve. She grinned and climbed halfway down the outside of the cage before she dropped and was declared the winner. She tossed her hair behind her shoulder as her music played and laughed when the paramedics ran out to the ring as the cage was raised. She strutted to the backstage area and even Misty was staring at her in wonder._

Dante stared at the screen not believing what he had seen. Jessicka was in shock, and Heather was dumbfounded. The entire room was silent as they watched a replay of the RKO. No one moved an inch or said a word as Heather was forced to watch her sister be carried from the ring on a stretcher. She was close to crying which was why the only movement a second later was Serena and Brian both moving to Heather. Serena hugged her mom, just as Brian wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Jimmy saw his wife glare at Jessicka and knew that somehow his cousin was behind this. Grace saw that even the other kids in the room that knew what was going on was in shock. Brook watched the looks that passed between her stepdad and her Aunt Jes, and her mother and a moment later when the three adults left the room heard the raised voices. She closed her eyes and waited for it to be over. She and Grace looked at one another and sighed, this was kinda like it had been two years ago and they both knew it. Only they both glanced backwards at Dante who was still frozen. Grace was no idiot and neither was Brook.

-The arena-

Misty watched as Jenni took the phone that Misty held out and walked straight to the locker room to change. She then saw that the other woman didn't stick around for the rest of the show. She walked out of the arena and that was the last they saw of her until the next night. No one, not even Randy knew where his sister went that night. His match against John was later in the night so he couldn't follow her. He looked at Ashley and shook his head. She wrapped an arm around him and told him that Jenni was going to be okay.

Jenni sat in her car and stared at her phone. He hadn't texted her back. She dialed her sister's number and when Jessica answered the phone she broke down again. Jessi told her it would be okay, but she said it wouldn't. And a moment later told her that she had never slept with Kevin. Jessica was a little shocked by the randomness of that, but asked why she brought it up in the first place. Jenni told her it was because she now knew how she had felt when thought she was being cheated on.

"Jenni, no matter what that was it was for the better alright? Kevin hit me, he didn't truly stop hitting me until he found out I was pregnant, I happen to have discovered the one person that he did sleep with and I'm just glad that it wasn't a friend. Don't apologize for the whole stunt with that asshole; I owe my current situation to you."

"Are you sure you're not mad?"

"Mhmm"

"Okay, I'm going back to the hotel, and getting shitfaced alone in my room."

"Drink a few for me then too sweetie and I'll see you in California next week alright. And then two weeks later, your ass better be here to see your niece off for her first dance, and not a word of that to Jeff, let Brook tell him when she's ready to."

"I'll be there, and see you next week. I love you sis."

"Love ya too, and Jes is in enough trouble, so don't worry about her." And with that the twins hung up their phones and one went to drink herself stupid, while the other went to finish watching the Pay per View. She smacked Jes in the head as she passed and curled up with Jimmy on the couch that she kicked Dante off of. He could sit on the damned floor. The next week flew by and before any of them knew it, it was time for Jenni to face Jessicka, though they didn't expect what happened that night to happen.


	32. Chapter 32

**Coming Together && Even More Babies!!**

Some things in Jessica's mind just needed to be explained and that was what Jessica planned on doing. It was hilarious though because when she thought about it no one wanted to face Jeff when it came to Brook dating, but they all wanted to rip Jenni to pieces for taking out her pain on Eve, even though the woman was the cause of that pain. It pained Jessica to see her twin that way. The two had grown closer since her mom had died and the fact that suddenly she was stuck between her friend and her sister was somewhat sad. Jessica was the only one that hadn't headed out to the arena yet because she would be driving four kids. She was sitting at home waiting for Brook, Ashton, Ryan, and Dean so that she could take them to the arena that night. Sure it was a school night, but they had proven that they could stay up late and still go to school the next morning.

When Jimmy walked in with Trinity on one hip and Brian trailing behind him carrying Faith heads turned. Jessica was not with him. Brian and Jimmy had gotten the twins out of their car seats while Heather and Grace flew inside to find Eve. Jenni walked up to them a moment later and Brian handed over Faith and went to find his fiancé and her daughter. Jimmy stood there with Jenni and told her he was sorry for what Jessicka had pulled. She shook her head and said it wasn't his place to apologize. Jessicka needed too. Jimmy laughed and the two of them went to find the others. Jessicka and Matt had gotten there about an hour ago. When they walked into catering no one said a word about Jenni being with Jimmy for two reasons. 1) Jimmy would never cheat on Jessica 2) Jenni wasn't stupid enough to even hit on her sister's husband (again) (But of course JD was the only one that knew the whole scene with Kevin had been staged, well she had told Jimmy but he said that it was in the past and she didn't need to worry about it anymore. And Jessica's response to that was to a kiss and a night of heaven…hey pregnant people have needs too ya know.)

Misty laughed as Trinity and Faith joined the other babies on the floor that were playing on blankets. Kirsten and Katlyn were sitting there playing with blocks and the two newcomers joined them. Megan and Jake were playing with the shape blocks. And Brie and Carmandy were playing with stuffed animals on their own. Lucas, Delilah, and Krystina were running in circles around the adults. Xavier and Kyra were both sitting on separate sides of the table across from one another playing WAR and Grace and Serena were playing go fish at the other end of the table. The only two kids not there were Brooklyn and Ashton, which of course Jeff was quick to jump on that fact.

"Hey where are Brook, Ashton, and Jessica?" He asked Jimmy and Brian.

"Uh Jess is waiting for them to get out of school, they didn't have a half day like Serena and Grace." Brian said which was the truth. And at that precise moment Jessica was laughing as Brook and Ashton were changing their clothes. Jimmy and Brian already knew that they were gonna fuck with Jeff's head so they weren't gonna be shocked when the group got there. Brook was now dressed in a pair of Jess' old high heeled boots that she had worn to the ring a few times, black skinny jeans, and a bright green tank top that said DIVA across the front, her hair was curled and falling in cascading waves of black, blonde, turquoise, and pink down her back. Her nails were obviously black and she was wearing more make up than she usually did, which meant she was wearing eyeliner and mascara. She walked downstairs with her mom a few steps behind her and Brooklyn watched as Ashton and Dean audibly gasped and grinned at the words that came out of her boyfriends mouth.

"Holy Shit" Ryan said as her foot hit the floor in front of the stairs. Brook smiled and bit her lip. There was no way in hell her dad was gonna be happy with this, but she needed a distraction because tonight she was telling him about homecoming. Ashton had already warned Dean about the other guys being there. Kate and Zack were the only ones not going.

When she walked into the arena heads turned and Ryan, Ashton, Dean, and Jessica tried not to laugh when Randy saw her. He did however shake his head when Jessica grinned. She was wearing her 'I slept with the drummer shirt' again, which was enough to make any of them not notice Brook for a minute. When the group made it to catering everyone looked up and Jimmy saw his wife and rolled his eyes. But damn did he love that shirt. It took a minute, but Jeff finally saw his daughter. Ryan had his hand in hers which was only half the reason that Jeff lost all color in his face. He took one look at Brook and knew there was no way in hell he could tell her to go change, because she had nothing to change into. Dean on the other hand kinda stood awkwardly beside Ashton. It was obvious to everyone that the boy was nervous. Brian tried not to smile, because this was only technically the third date, and this time it wasn't just the Sevenfold guys he was facing, the wrestlers that Ashton had come to call her uncle's as well were there. Plus of course her actual diva aunt, even though she was only talking to Heather and avoiding the others, okay so quite technically she wasn't her aunt yet, but whatever.

Jessica said nothing as she kissed her husband and picked up the baby that was tugging on her pant leg. Brook paid no attention what so ever to her dad and sat on the table with her feet on a chair and Ryan sat in a chair beside her with Faith (Jessica was holding Trinity) on his lap. No one was yet to say a word about Brooks's appearance but that could be because several men thought it was funny and Jeff was still trying to calm himself down before speaking. Before he could say anything Brook grinned at her mom and started to talk to her dad.

"So dad, guess what?"

"What?" He asked very carefully trying not to blow up at her.

"I'm going to the homecoming dance with Ryan." Vanessa, Jessica, Jessicka, Heather, Brian, Jimmy, Matt, Ryan, Ashton, and Dean all bit either the inside of their cheeks or their bottom lips to keep from laughing as Jeff stood from the table and walked out of the room. Brook closed her eyes and then looked at her mom. She got up and followed her dad out of the room. Figuring it a safe bet to grab one of her siblings on the way out. She grabbed Jake, who clung to her when she picked him up. As she did that Jenni looked up as Jayme walked in and the fact that she was short her kid meant trouble. Jessica balled her hand into a fist, and Jessicka shook her head no at her friend. Jessica went back to talking to Heather.

"Hey wow, JD I'm shocked that you hang out with Heather, I mean my god didn't you cheat on Jimmy with Brian…" Jimmy grabbed Jessica's wrist before she could cross the room, but that didn't stop Jenni from attacking the bitch. Everyone else was in shock, wondering where in the hell she had heard that. Heather looked at Brian and then to Jessica. No one paid attention to the two fighting because suddenly they were more worried about Jessica and Heather getting into it.

"What is she talking about?" Heather demanded, and she was close to tears. Brian moved to her side but she backed away from him as he reached for her. He was hurt by that move, but understood where she was coming from with it.

"It was before you even met Brian." Jessica said quietly. That didn't seem to mean anything to Heather.

"Heather, JD's right it was before I met you, and it's not like I remember anything other than getting the hell beat out of me by Matt and Jimmy." Jimmy and Matt grimaced at that one. It wasn't one of their finer moments and everyone that knew about it knew that. Jessica and Jessicka had come out pretty bad off too; well Jessica had come out worse than Jessicka but still.

"Before…" Brian nodded and she let him hold her.

"I would never hurt you Heather, I promise." Brian whispered in her ear. She looked up into his dark eyes, and the soft expression in them told her everything she needed to know. And in that instant she knew that he only wanted her.

"I should've known you wouldn't Brian, I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright, you have every right to be concerned, you've been hurt before." And that was when Heather who never really cared for PDA kissed her fiancé in front of everyone else. Jessica shook her head and they all turned when they heard a table crash to the floor. Jessicka stepped in and threw Jayme against a wall with no damage to herself what so ever. As Jayme was picking herself up off the floor Jessicka kicked her in the ribs knocking her back down. When the other woman moaned in pained Jessicka turned her back satisfied and walked over and helped Jenni up as she slowly untangled herself from the broken table. Jenni looked at her and clinched her jaw so that she wouldn't have to say anything to the other woman. Jenni ripped her hand from Jessicka's and joined her sister and brother in law. She didn't speak to anyone at all, although they could hear the yelling coming from the hallway.

"Dad, it's a dance, there's gonna be chaperones honest."

"I don't care Brook. It's a high school dance!"

"Dad just listen for a minute please. I really want to go, and Mom and Jimmy don't care. I already have a dress and everything…" Brook stopped and realized what she said. Then quickly added, "…Jimmy approved it and so did Brian." Inside the catering area heads turned to Brian and he glared at JD and Jimmy. They just shrugged. Heather hit him and looked pointedly at him. Okay he was being forced to say he agreed on the dress, but as far as he was concerned that was between Jimmy and Jessica and of course now Jeff.

"I guess if two of them agreed on it…" Jeff said slowly and Brook hugged him. "You didn't wear that to school did you?"

"Do you seriously think Mom would let me wear this to school?" Brooklyn asked her dad; even her mom had her limits. The two of them walked back inside and Jeff was now the one carrying his son. And as they walked in they heard someone close the top of a CD player and suddenly heads turned in the direction of the music. Several people saying something about the classical music now assaulting everyone's senses.

'WHO IN THE HELL LISTENS TO THIS SHIT?" Jessica yelled back toward the back of catering. Then she found herself shaking her head as she walked back to the back and tore the cord out of the wall. And that put a stop to the music and a smirk on her face as she glared at Maryse.

"You shouldn't have done that bitch."

"Gonna hit a pregnant woman?" Jessica said smirking. When Maryse stood it was Mickie that stepped into interfere, her friend was not gonna deal with this while she was pregnant.

"Back the fuck off Maryse, and sit the fuck down. No one else is gonna hit anyone else right now. Jess go back over there, Maryse she's right don't play that fucking shit again or I will hurt you. Get it, Got it? Good!" and with that she shoved Jessica back to the other side of the room and glared at Maryse. By now it was an uncomfortable silence and wrestlers and divas alike decided it was too hostile so they headed to the locker rooms.

Jessicka was sitting around the house with a pissed off expression on her face. The cookout had been her idea and Matt was insisting that she let him handle it. How childish of him was that? It was her idea, and she had even been nice and invited Jenni. Even though she wasn't sure how it would go with Dante being there, and he was quite possibly bringing Eve.

It was around four PM and all the kids were home from school and since everyone was in California there were a bunch of kids there. Grace had even invited a couple of girls from school that she had become friends with. Ashton had invited Dean, and Ryan of course was coming over with Brook. Everyone was there and Jes had even invited James over seeing as it was his last day in home before he went back out on the road. Everyone was having a good time and somehow Jessicka found herself introducing Jenni to James.

"James Hart, this is Jennifer Orton…" She looked back at James and it was like he hadn't heard her. She turned to Jenni and found that her eyes were fixed on James, just like his were fixed on her. 'Fuck it' she thought. This scene was familiar to her from the day that she introduced Jess and Jimmy. This time she snapped her fingers in their faces and walked away and let them introduce themselves.

"James, I'm friends with Matt and the guys and Jes obviously."

"I'm Jenni, Randy and Jessica's sister." The two smiled and walked off together in search of something to drink and of course to raid the table where all the snacks and food were being placed.

"And you're okay with that?" Jessica asked her friend and nodded in her twins direction.

"I'm done interfering, just warn her that he's my friend and if she so much as hurts him she dies, no matter how close the two of you have become."

"Wow, who the hell are you and what did you do with my best friend?" Jessica asked jokingly.

"They had that look."

"What look?"

"The one you and Jimmy got the day you met."

"What when time suddenly stood still and nothing else mattered but the two of us?"

"If that's what you want to call it, yeah."

---

Matt Hardy was waiting to hear back from his ex-wife. He had signed over all rights to Delilah and was currently regretting it because that meant he couldn't demand that Jessicka bring her to see him before he actually went to prison. Even though it had been an accident what he had done to Maria, it had still been murder; because there was no way that he could prove that it wasn't on purpose. But that wasn't the point at that moment, what was, was that he had had to write and ask her to let him see Delilah. Some other man was raising his daughter and now that he had time to reflect back on that temporary moment of insanity he knew now that it had been the wrong thing to do to sign his rights over as a father. He looked up when he was told that he had visitors. They lead him to a room where all the others had people visiting and since this wasn't prison…yet there was no glass window just a huge 'visitors' room. He walked in and they didn't take off the handcuffs that they had put on him when he was taken from his cell, where they were keeping him isolated from the others. It was supposedly because he was a celebrity of sorts, but also because of who he had killed. Jessicka was there and she had brought _him_. He glared at the man and then focused his attention on Jessicka and took in the look on her face as she watched him walk toward her. She had a disgusted look on her face.

"Jes"

"Don't Jes me Hardy. I'm here for one reason and one reason only…"

"To tell me when I can see my daughter." Matt finished for her. Jessicka made to move toward him to hit him but Matt grabbed her arm gently reminding her to play nice even though she didn't want to.

"You signed all rights to see her off when you signed the papers so Matt could adopt her. She's not your daughter. She's our daughter." Jessicka said, motioning to her and her new Matt with a smirk on her face and got the satisfaction of pissing Matt Hardy off, at a time that he could do nothing about it.

"You'll never see De as long as you live, you were never a father to her when you were with Jes…" he couldn't bring himself to say the 'M' word. "…So why you call her your daughter I have no fucking idea, she is not now, never has been, and never will be your daughter. She calls me dad, and that's just something that you're going to have to fucking get used to because you will never be her father." Jessicka took her husband's hand and started to leave.

"Look you fucking bitch!" Jessicka spun around at that and yelled at him.

"You're the one that fucked up get the fuck over it Hardy, your own brother and father doesn't even want to admit that they are related to you." And with that, holding back the tears, Jessicka and Matt walked out knowing that would be the last time that they ever had to deal with that son of a bitch again. The tears however started falling when they got out to their rental car. It was a Tuesday, which meant that by the time that they got back to California it would be Thursday or Friday depending on if they flew straight home or not. Jessica laid a hand on her swollen stomach and looked in Matt's direction a slight smile now appearing through her tear stained face. He drove them back to the hotel, where Jessicka immediately fell asleep. Matt smiled, and left her a note in case she woke up, letting her know that he would be back in about an hour or so.

Jessicka woke up and she immediately looked around the room for her husband. She smiled when she saw him sitting at the window just looking out at the sky. She sat up on the bed and when he heard movement behind him he turned. He stood and walked over to where she was and kissed her forehead. She grinned and moved to get off the bed so that she could find something to drink. Before she could move he handed her a box that was sitting on the bedside table. She looked down at it and didn't wait to be told to open it. Her voice caught in her throat as she stared down at the emerald bracelet that lay in the box. He took it out and hooked the clasp so that it was around her wrist. She looked up into his eyes and smiled at him.

"Matt…"

"I love you Jes"

"I love you too, baby it's beautiful, but you didn't have to buy this for me."

"I wanted to." She kissed him tenderly and all thoughts of wanting a drink were abandoned as the kiss deepened. They only pulled apart when the phone rang. Jessicka glanced sideways at her cell phone and silently cursed it as she reached for it. Matt grabbed it first, and answered it.

"Hello"

"Hey Matt, it's Jess, uhm everyone's flying out to St. Louis, you don't have too, but Ashley's in labor."

"It's Jes' decision hold on lemme give her the phone." Matt handed the phone to his wife and she began talking.

"What's up? What'd I miss?"

"Ashley's in labor…"

"She's early…"

"Two months, but she isn't exactly carrying one…"

"Shit and multiples very rarely go full term; we'll meet you guys in St. Louis." And with that the Jess' hung up and Matt and Jessicka checked out a day early and head up north.

When Misty walked in with John she shook her head as kids automatically made themselves comfortable in the chairs and on the floor where ever an adult didn't sit the littler kids in carriers. This was becoming too much. It seemed like they should just have their own special wing at all their hometown hospitals or something as much as any of them were in and out of a hospital at any given time. Brook was wearing jeans, sneakers, and an old Nike shirt when she collapsed into a chair only moments after Misty and her crew arrived. Jessica was down the hall with Randy and Jennifer. Jessicka walked in and Grace ran to her. She shook her head and tried not to laugh when the girl went on excitedly about being a big sister again. She was so hyper that Jessicka gave her a stern look and pointed to a chair beside Kyra. She pouted for a moment and then went and sat down. Jessicka looked around and smiled.

"How is it that every time someone is in the hospital for whatever reason, no matter where we are we all make it to wherever the hospitalized person is?"

"Because Jes, when you put it together for the bigger picture we're all friends and we have each other's backs." Misty said.

"Well okay she has a point…" Jessica said and hugged her friend. Jessicka saw the necklace that her friend was wearing and asked where it had come from. When Jessica just looked back over her shoulder at Jimmy, Jes rolled her eyes. Yeah that was such a Jimmy thing to do. When Randy walked back out of Ashley's room for a moment this was the scene he saw.

Jessica and Jessicka were standing talking to one another and Lilian was handing Jessicka Delilah who was sleepily reaching for the mother that she hadn't seen in two days. Lilian then sat down beside Johnny who looked exhausted. Jimmy was holding a sleeping Faith, or was it Trinity, damn he really needed to get his nieces straight, Jessica was grinning as the other twin crawled into Johnny's lap. Brook was half asleep in a chair beside John who was holding Kirsten, while Katlyn was asleep in her carrier. Misty was holding Brie, who apparently it was John's turn to watch for however long, while Xavier curled up in a chair beside his step sister Kyra who was asleep beside Grace who was pouting because her mother made her sit down. Matt was standing beside Jessicka and Jeff walked off the elevator carrying Megan, while behind him Vanessa walked off carrying Jake. Randy's dad had rallied as many of their friends as possible and it was weird because until that moment, he Randall Keith Orton wasn't sure how well he and Ashley had been accepted into their group. Sure there were a few of their tight knit group that weren't there but that was fine, the people that he knew Ashley wanted to be there were.

Six hours later they were all, and this included the kids, standing around the rather large room that Ashley had been given, grinning like idiots at the three new additions. Grace was sitting on her soon to be stepmother's bed looking down at one of the girls that she was holding. It was obvious, and Randy was thankful for it, that the girls would not be identical. One was blonde, one was brunette and one had reddish brown hair. Ashley grinned and began naming the three.

"Teagan, Keagan, and Reagan" Ashley told the nurse and motioned to which one was which. Randy was holding the little one that had been named Keagan. Jessica looked down at the niece she held in her arms, she was holding Reagan, who was the blonde, Ashley and Grace were grinning at Teagan, the brunette.

"Wow, you just had to choose names that rhymed and sounded the same didn't you. That is so like you Randy." Jessicka commented.


	33. Chapter 33

**I would like to start this off by saying that this is my longest story to date and I am very proud of it.  
Jessica aka WWE WHORE  
****Authors Note: **_Okay so I started writing this at around eight o'clock last night and it is currently seven hours later, and I am still writing it. Not only is it 4:17 in the morning as I think to write u this quick little note, I am getting ready to get up and grab my third cup of coffee. I have not written nonstop because I had a few things to do last night but from the 'Oh my god you're Jessicka Sullivan' on I have written straight through. Until now, so yeah this is most likely going to be posted later today. Word of warning there is a lot of IMing in this chapter. So pay close attention. Also my media player is on random and I am listening to everything that is on my laptop which is like 2018 songs. I checked, and that's everything from *N'Sync (yes I'll admit to that) to ZZ top. Basically most any artist that you can think of alphabetically between those two… and lemme tell u that is a lot. And one more thing, a list of whose SN is whose will be posted at the bottom of the chapter in case you get confused. Although I doubt you will unless you're JC and jacked up on coffee and have babies crying in the background when you read this.  
__**Random fact: **__my brother snores…sorry he's asleep on the couch in the other room and the kitchen is right next to the living room so I can hear him snoring over my music. And I'll be damned if I let him make fun of me again for talking in my sleep because he does it too. See what you can learn about your siblings when they sleep around you? ON TO THE STORY NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Homecoming & Relationships**

Brook stood in front of the floor length mirror in her room staring at her reflection. The girl staring back at her was a whole other person. Her hair was held out of her face by silver clips just on the sides, and her hair had been stripped of its color and was its natural blonde. She slid her feet into her opened toed heels and once more looked at her reflection. She had a light green eye-shadow above her eyes and that was all the makeup that she wore. Her nails were painted a simple glittery green. Sighing happily she turned went downstairs. Her mom smiled at her when she was halfway down the steps. Jimmy nodded to her and when she hit the bottom step handed her a small box. Brook raised an eyebrow at him and he only motioned for her to open the box. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked down at the earrings that were in it.

"Put them on sweetie." Jessica told her daughter and Brook didn't have to be told twice. Once they were in she walked to the hallway mirror and looked at them. They were perfect. She turned to her mom and step dad.

"Thank you"

"I had nothing to do with it, it was all Jimmy." And Brook hugged the man. He felt a little awkward about it, but he smiled at her. Just then the door bell rang and Brook let Jimmy answer the door. Brook smiled as she saw Ryan standing there after her step father opened the door. The trio walked outside with Ryan and Jessica did the parent thing and took pictures of the two teenagers. Jimmy was going to meet up with Jessicka, and the two were gonna head over to the high school as chaperones. The kids had wanted to show up without the adults that had agreed to chaperone the dance. They were however riding with Ashton and Dean who were being driven by Brian, who was currently attempting and succeeding to not drink until after he took the four teenagers to the dance. He still couldn't believe that he had agreed to the blue dress that his daughter had wanted. Dean wasn't there yet, but he would be there any minute. They were waiting for Ashton to come downstairs from one of the guest rooms.

Ashton stood looking in the mirror and she smiled slightly to herself. She looked beautiful and as she slid on her heels she caught a glimpse of her dark brown hair in the mirror it was a wavy curly mess, that she had been unable to completely tame but she had tamed it enough to make it look good. She finished with her shoes and glanced in the mirror at the cool smoke colored eye shadow that she had chosen to compliment the blue dress. She walked over to the dresser in the guest bedroom of Jessica's house and stood there staring at the box that her father had handed her when they got to the house. She glanced up at Heather who shrugged; she hadn't seen the box until earlier that day. Ashton opened it and was awed to see a beautiful gold chain with a single tear dropped diamond hanging from it. She motioned to Heather who immediately placed it around her neck. Ashton then turned to look in the mirror and was grinning when she heard the door bell ring a second time. Jessica ran up the steps to let her know that her date was there, and stopped dead in her tracks. Much like Brooklyn, Ashton had been transformed. Ashton nodded to Jessica and Heather and Jessica led the way out of the room. Sighing silently Ashton began to walk down the steps and when she walked around the slight bend in them all eyes were on her. She smiled and hugged her father.

"Thank you Dad."

"You're welcome sweetie, now go on Heather wants a picture and JD and Heather want one of all of you." Brian said in his daughter's ear. Ashton nodded and took Dean's hand as he walked out front with her. Once the adults were done with pictures and all that Brian was ready to take them to the dance, Jimmy had already left to pick up his cousin so that they would arrive before the four teenagers. Dean and Ryan waited to let the girls get in first before they got in and when they got to the school where the dance was at Ashton assured her dad that everything was going to be alright. The four teenagers walked in together and glanced around at their surroundings. The schools hallway leading to the main gymnasium had been transformed to look like paradise. They saw Jimmy and Jessicka and Brook groaned, until she realized that they were basically ignoring most of the kids. And apparently they were more interested in talking to one another, than doing what they had volunteered to do.

At the same time that the homecoming dance was happening Jenni was sitting down to dinner with James, whom she had flown out to meet from where she had been on the road with the WWE. He had flown out to see her once already so she decided that it was her turn to fly and see him. He was maybe one state over from where she had to be and it wasn't even that far because the town they were in was on the border of the state she was supposed to be in. He smiled across the table to her and she nervously tucked her hair behind her left ear.

"So how have you been Jenni?"

"Fine, just busy with work."

"Yeah traveling is great but you don't really get to see friends and family and all that very often." James replied.

"I know, unless they fly out or I fly home for a week. I was supposed to be able to get out to California, but with the fact that I have to do a show tomorrow night and wouldn't have been able to get there in time I couldn't go."

"Yeah, I heard about that, Ashton and Brooklyn's first dance I think it was. Jessica Sullivan wanted you there to see your niece before she left."

"Mhmm, I already talked to my sister, she said Brook was okay with it and so was she, work is work after all, I do believe were her exact words."

"Yeah, can't always get out of obligations sometimes."

"I know that feeling. So what's your favorite part about being on the road?"

"Meeting the fans, their so energetic at times it's amazing. No matter how much they scream and sing along during a set, they always seem to be able to talk afterwards. What about you, you're on the road all the time, what do you like so much about it?"

"Basically the same thing. I've known fans to love the shows, scream their heads off and when they get a chance to meet us they somehow seem to be able to still talk, even at the risk of losing their voice the next day. Fans have so much dedication to their favorite superstars and divas that it seems they know just about everything about them."

"I know, but it's them that keep us going."

"If it weren't for the fans we would be out of jobs…" Jenni and James said at the same time, both laughing as their food was served. They ate in a comfortable silence and when the waiter brought them the check and James had paid they walked out of the restaurant together and went for a walk.

Back in California Brook and Ashton were having a great time, because as promised Jimmy and Jes were ignoring them and had actually already started making sure kids behaved. Brook and Ryan had laughed when Bridget and her little side kick Meredith got in trouble for trying to make a girl feel bad because she had to wear an old dress that her mother had bought at a thrift store. Ashton and Dean had gone off on their own to dance and that was where Brook and Ryan were headed was the dance floor when they over heard Johnda, the junior that lived next door to Brooklyn, talking shit about Ashton, saying that the only reason Dean had asked her to the dance was because he felt bad for her. She said something about Ashton not having a father and Brook looked at Ryan who rolled his eyes and watched as his girlfriend whirled around and said something to the other girl.

"Johnda right? Remember me, Brooklyn; we live next door to each other, any way I just couldn't help over hearing your conversation. Who were you talking about?" And Johnda who was eager to spread gossip immediately began to babble.

"That Ashton girl, everyone knows that Dean only asked her two weeks ago to the dance because he felt bad for her, and because people were making fun of her for not having a father."

"Really, wow, I could've sworn that he asked her four weeks ago the night that we all went to the Kill Hannah concert. And I know for a fact that he knows she has a father, seeing as he's met him. So where the hell are you getting your information from?" Brooklyn said interrupting the older girl's words.

"How dare you talk to me like that freshman…"

"IS everything okay over here?" Jessicka asked walking over to the quartet. Ryan tried not to smirk and noticed that Jimmy was on the other side of the room, but his eyes were focused on their little group.

"Yeah Aunt Jes, things are fine, I was just explaining to Johnda here that she needs to consider the source, and check her facts before she starts spreading rumors about my best friend. After all we all know that we don't want to get momma involved in this."

"Very true, Brook sweetie, so is everything okay now?" Jessicka said turning to the older girl.

"Oh my god, you're Jessicka Sullivan…"

"Actually it's Sanders now, but yes I am." She had this look on her face that had Ryan and Brook taking off before they started laughing at the hilarity of the situation. They made it to the dance floor and Ashton who was slow dancing with Dean peeked around his arm and gave Brook a questioning glance.

"Later" Brook mouthed back and Ashton nodded. Brook moved into Ryan's arms and the two began to dance together. Jimmy was suddenly very intent on watching his step daughter, being that close to Ryan like that, no matter how much he liked the boy, he was still a teenage boy and he knew from experience that the average teenage male had only one thing on his mind. The rest of the night went by with no problems, but in the time when all the students were leaving the dance that night Jimmy lost track of Brook and Ryan as well as Ashton and Dean. Jes said they would find them once they were out front, since they were leaving with Jes and Jimmy anyway. As Jimmy thought the kids were all outside talking to a few friends when after they had made sure all the kids were out of the building. Brook was shivering a little so Ryan had his arm around her to keep her a little bit warmer than she was.

Later that night when Ashton was asleep in on the floor in Brooklyn's room Brook lie awake looking at the ceiling in her room with a smile on her face. After everyone had gone inside, only she and Ryan had been left outside, since they had been talking and then he had kissed her. Thinking back on it now, she was glad that Vanessa had been able to keep her dad on the road. He would have flipped out over the dress, and of course the fact that she had had her first kiss that night. The adults inside hadn't been stupid, especially since she had had this goofy stupid smile on her face when they walked in waiting for Ryan's parents to come and get Dean and Ryan, since Dean was gonna stay the night at Ryan's, like Ashton was staying the night at Brooklyn's. Okay so maybe Jimmy had been a little clueless but that was because, he had been upstairs changing as soon as they got home and then he had gone to the nursery to get Faith before she woke Trinity up.

It was sometime around one thirty in the morning that Johnny found himself standing in the candy aisle staring at the bags of Baskin Robins hard candies. She wanted the damned Mint Chocolate chip ones and he couldn't find them. He was tired and the only reason he had come out was because Lilian was pregnant and he was actually afraid to piss her off. Ever since her parents had come out from New York she had been hard to live with. She was so upset that she had taken to cleaning everything even though the house was already spotless. Hell he had even started picking up after himself. The only time she had seemed to be herself again was when they had flown to St. Louis when Ashley had had the triplets. He was also at that very moment ready to fall asleep where he was standing which was probably why he couldn't see the candy he was looking for even though it was staring him in the face. When someone shoved about three bags of it in his face he turned to look at Kate. What was she doing out this late? Surely Zack hadn't sent her on her own damned candy run had he? If so that man was stupid.

"Whatareyouddoinghere?" Johnny asked and of course it all ran together slurred with sleep.

"Lilian called and asked if we knew where you were, apparently you've been gone awhile."

"Huh?" Johnny said turning to look at Zack who was suddenly standing beside Kate.

"Dude, just go pay for the candy, and the ice cream and go home to your wife." Zack said handing over the three pints of Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia ice cream. Johnny looked at the food in his hands and then the bottle of Mountain Dew that his friend shoved at him as well. He opened and chugged the Dew on the spot, knowing that he would crash when he got home, and that it would keep him awake until he got there. He made sure to keep the bottle so he could pay for it at the register. Kate tucked her hand into her front pocket and grinned at her fiancé. She turned back to the candy and taking her hand out of her pocket she started pulling candy off the shelves. She placed it in Zack's hands and he rolled his eyes. He just followed her as she walked back the direction that he had just come from. She stopped in front of the ice cream freezers and opened the door to the one that contained her orange Sherbet, and rainbow sherbet. She grabbed three pints of it and then grabbed three pints of moose tracks for Zack who smiled. She had thought of him at least on this candy splurge. They made their way up to the counter and he reached for his wallet but she pulled two twenties out of her pocket before he even got his wallet open. He grinned.

"Aww Katie, you bought me ice cream." For some reason even though she hated the name Katie, he got away with calling her that.

"That wouldn't be because I love you would it?" She said as he helped her carry the three bags to the car. He smirked and said nothing as he got behind the wheel.

Johnny walked in and Lilian could tell that he looked ready to drop. She took the bags from him and set them on the counter. She pointed to the stairs and he went in that direction. She followed him, forgetting momentarily about the ice cream and picked Mortita off the steps before he tripped over her. When they got to their room without him falling over she waited for him to change into pajamas and then placed the cat beside him and kissed him softly on the lips before turning the light off and heading back downstairs. She smiled softly to herself. She would have to make up for tonight somehow. She would think of something. Placing a CD in the kitchen CD player she put her ice cream in the freezer except for the one pint that she opened and started in on. The candy lay on the counter. Thirty minutes later softly singing **Ain't No Other Man **under her breath she walked back up the steps and into her bedroom, where she noticed that her husband was sound asleep curled up with the cat. She pulled back the sheets on her side of the bed and crawled in beside him. She moved the cat to the pillow above Johnny's head and cuddled up beside him.

The next morning when Jenni woke up she stretched in her bed and smiled at the ceiling. She had to leave in three hours, but that meant that she had time to get breakfast with James. She glanced over at the clock, she jumped out of the bed and grabbed quick shower, and she was meeting him in hotel lobby in twenty minutes. As she pulled on jeans and grabbed then grabbed her bags she was grinning when she closed the door behind her and walked down the hallway. She was humming to herself about three minutes later as she stepped off the elevator. There was more than likely nothing that could ruin her mood right at that moment. Just then her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out as she tossed her duffel bag over her shoulder. She flipped open her phone and rolled her eyes as she opened the picture text that her sister had sent her. Her jaw dropped and she stopped walking, causing James who was waiting on her to walk over and ask what was wrong. She just showed him the picture. It was of Brooklyn from the night before.

"Isn't that your niece?" Jenni nodded silently. She couldn't believe the dress that the girl was wearing in the picture.

"Jimmy let her out of the house in that?" And at that Jenni had to laugh.

"Apparently" and the two headed off to breakfast.

Jeff was sitting impatiently in the hotel room he had shared with his wife and two children last night and was wondering how Brooks dance had gone. He was going out of his mind so he logged onto the computer and onto his IM. He glanced at his buddy list briefly and was shocked to see that Jessica was on. She was never on at seven thirty in the morning. It was around eleven thirty in North Carolina.

**Nothing-left-to-say:** Hey JD

**An-angel-in-hell:** Shit, what do u want Jeff?

**Nothing-left-to-say:** Brook have fun last night?

**An-angel-in-hell:** Shoulda known u'd ask

**Nothing-left-to-say:** uh yeah…

**An-angel-in-hell:** yeah she had fun, I'm e-mailing out the pix from last night now… then I'm gonna go back to bed so leave me alone…

**Nothing-left-to-say:** okay whatever, I was just asking

Jeff grinned as he minimized the window and he sat there staring at the computer screen playing spider solitaire for five minutes, when he got an e-mail notification, stating that he had an e-mail from JD. He clicked on the e-mail and opened it. The minute he did his jaw fell open and he scrolled down through the e-mail not believing what he was seeing. He re-opened the box that he had been talking to JD in and typed,

**Nothing-left-to-say:** I THOUGHT SHE SAID THAT JIMMY AND BRIAN APPROVED HER DRESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**An-angel-in-hell:** Quit freakin' out Jeff, they did

**Nothing-left-to-say:** there is no way in hell he would let her out of the house in that dress, let alone let her buy it!

**An-angel-in-hell:** well he did, I'm signing off, and he's signing on argue with him

**I-am-the-naked-drummer:** What's wrong Jeff?

_Apparently Jessica had warned him that Jeff was pissed off about the dress and freaking out about it._

**Nothing-left-to-say:** U APPROVED THAT DRESS?

**I-am-the-naked-drummer:** yeah y?

**Nothing-left-to-say:** Dude, don't tell me you're on the women's side now…

**I-am-the-naked-drummer:** Unlike you apparently I prefer to keep breathing

**Nothing-left-to-say:** But okay Brian… he would never…

**I-am-the-naked-drummer:** Look at those pictures again… The girl in Blue is Ashton

**Nothing-left-to-say:** Ur kidding right?

**I-am-the-naked-drummer:** No

**Nothing-left-to-say:** WTF

**I-am-the-naked-drummer:** *Rolls eyes* damn quit freakin out, it's not like I wasn't there the whole dance.

**Nothing-left-to-say:** That's supposed to reassure me?

**I-am-the-naked-drummer**: Yea… or u could talk to Brook she's awake and I heard her messing around with her computer

_Jeff glanced at his buddy list again and then remembered that the computer in his daughters room there had internet access, much like the one she kept in her room at his house, and noticed that she was online as well. So he clicked on her screen name._

**Nothing-left-to-say:** Morning Brook

**FutureDiva10:** Morning dad

**Nothing-left-to-say:** have fun last night

**FutureDiva10:** yes

**Nothing-left-to-say:** so I saw the pictures

**FutureDiva10:** OMG really wasn't my dress just awesome. When Jimmy said I could get it I was so happy. It's the one I wanted.

**Nothing-left-to-say:** really, well at least it's the one u wanted.

_He was seething about the dress still, but she seemed so excited about it, how could he be pissed off that she had gotten something that she wanted, when he knew for most of her life she hadn't really had anything she wanted that her parents had bought her because of everything that was going on at the time._

**Nothing-left-to-say:** anything interesting happen last night?

_Brook stared at the screen and then jumped up really fast and ran across the hall knocking before she entered her parent's room. She asked them if one of them told her dad that Ryan had kissed her and when they said that they hadn't she darted back across the hall. Jimmy looked at Jess with a 'he did what?' look and Jess just laughed._

**FutureDiva10:** uh no not really, just got pictures taken

**FutureDiva10:** avoided a fight with the junior next door at the dance

**FutureDiva10:** had my first kiss

**FutureDiva10:** and stayed up until midnight talking to Ashton

**Nothing-left-to-say:** sounds fun

**FutureDiva10:** yeah

**Nothing-left-to-say:** wait a minute… KISS?

**FutureDiva10:** Uh, yeah I'm gonna go, I want to find something to eat

**FutureDiva10:** Bye daddy I love you and see you around thanksgiving

_FutureDiva10 has signed out of messenger and will receive your message when they log back in_

Jeff stared at the screen for a minute not believing what he had just read. Had she seriously said kiss? He glanced across the room to his sleeping wife and shook his head. He then looked at the little girl sitting on his lap. He shook his head and smiled as he spoke to her,

"Megan, I'll be damned if I ever let you out of the house at your sisters age."

"Daddddaadadadad" was the only response he got from his ten month old daughter. He got up and called room service, instead of waking his wife and going down to the restaurant to eat. He ordered pancakes and milk as well as sausage and eggs for his kids, knowing that they would eat it. They ate anything. He would eat later. He changed their diapers like a good dad and laid out their clothes for the day. It was easier that way for them because it was less of a hassle to try and find clothes for two kids at the same time at the last minute. When the food arrived he sat them in booster seats at the table and cut up their food for them, and then grabbed the milk and poured it into sippy cups for them. He turned when he heard the rustling of sheets and smiled at his wife. She was sitting up in the bed and reaching out for the kids, who had fallen asleep on the bed with them the night before. He moved out of the way and she noticed that they were sitting at the table in the room eating breakfast and laughing as they played with their food. Shaking her head she stood up and grabbed the first pair of jeans and the first shirt that she could reach out of her bag and walked into the bathroom where she proceeded to vomit and then get a shower like she did every morning since she had started having pregnancy symptoms. She only got sick in the mornings and it was usually only once as soon as she got up out of bed. So far as she knew, Lilian, Kate, and Heather hadn't had any form of morning sickness and just thinking that made her want to get sick again.

When she walked back out into the room Vanessa noticed that Jeff had already taken Jake out of his seat and cleaned him up before putting him in his outfit for the day and setting him on the floor to play with his blocks. He was in the process of doing the same with Megan and so she helped him by walking over to the table and cleaning up after the twins. She had a smile on her face as she laid a hand on her six month pregnant stomach a moment later and grinned. She moved toward Jeff as the baby kicked again. Vanessa wanted another girl, and Jeff had said he didn't care if it was a boy or a girl as long as the baby was healthy. And he also said, besides, they already had one of both. And at that Vanessa had corrected him and said he already had two daughters, not one. He had looked at her and grinned and said I know I have two daughters, I said WE and pointed to her and then him. She looked at him for a second and realized what he meant. The two of them smiled as they stood there with his hand underneath hers as the baby kicked again. Jeff looked at Vanessa and grinned. He looked toward his two blonde haired green eyed children on the floor and smiled. He had a feeling that this baby was going to be blonde haired green eyed, just like his/her siblings, because both he and Vanessa were blonde haired and green eyed. Of course the baby could also come out with brown hair and brown eyes, because hello, Jeff's brother looked nothing like him, and had brown hair brown eyes, complete opposite of him.

Misty rolled over onto her side when she heard noise coming from the room down the hall. She got up and crawled out of her bed and walked down the hall to see that John was playing with Kirsten, Katlyn, Brie, Krystina, Kyra, and Xavier. She shook her head, when they were home he spoiled all of the kids, and she knew that he loved to do it too. It didn't bother her in the least. As long as he loved them, what more could she ask for. She smiled as she sat down cross-legged on the floor with them and Brie toddled over to her and then collapsed laughing into her lap. She looked at the child and shook her head. She looked a lot like Amy, but had a lot of John's attitude. He leaned over Kirsten's head and kissed her on the forehead as a way of a good-morning.

"So, we got an e-mail from Jessica this morning."

"I'm assuming she sent the pictures from last night?"

"Yeah and I have yet to talk to Jeff this morning to see if he got them so I have no clue if he has seen his daughters homecoming dress, and if he has then I'm pretty sure he may kill Jimmy for letting his daughter wear it."

"Was it that bad?"

"A little low, but it wasn't trashy looking on her. I wouldn't have let her get it, but I'm also not her parent, step or biological."

"I'll go look at them right now."

"Alright, hey take Katlyn with you, she may go back to sleep."

"Okay, come on baby; let us go see what kind of dress our dear friend Brooklyn wore to the dance last night." Misty said picking up the youngest of their children. She walked down the hall to the stairs and then down to the office. She smiled to herself thankful that the show that night was in Raleigh because it had made it possible for them to come home for a few days. She also knew that Jeff had opted to stay in a hotel the previous night because Vanessa had her gender ultrasound early that morning so they wanted to actually get to it on time. She sat down at her computer and placed Katlyn on her lap as she placed her hands on the keyboard. She glanced over at John's computer and shook her head as she noticed that he had added the most recent pictures of their children to his computer, because they were now scrolling across his desktop in the form of his screen saver. She signed into her e-mail, completely forgetting to log into her IM, so she did that quickly too. She was scrolling through the pictures of Brook, and Brook and Ashton, and Brook and Ryan, and Ashton and Dean, and then all four when an IM box popped up on her screen.

**Aheart2love:** Hey Misty do you know Alyssa's SN?

**2liveis2love:** Uh yeah y?

**Aheart2love:** because I never added it to my list and I wanted to e-mail her and invite to come up and help me with a little detail of my wedding

**2liveis2love:** its my-sweet-afterlife

**2liveis2love:** have u decided on a date?

**Aheart2love:** yeah November 8th

**2liveis2love: **wow that's in like four weeks

**Aheart2love:** I know, but its gonna be a casual wedding, because half of the girls are pregnant and because the other half of the girls hate dresses.

**2liveis2love:** wow, u know I used to think that u were inconsiderate and didn't care about anyone else but yourself, you've spent the last year practically proving me wrong

**Aheart2love:** is that a good thing?

**2liveis2love:** I'm beginning to like u Massaro

**Aheart2love:** I'll take that as a yes, well I gotta go IM or e-mail Alyssa, thanks and see ya in Nov. Randy was given the week off so he won't be at the show tonight

**2liveis2love:** yeah I figured that would happen, see u in Nov

**To:** my-sweet-afterlife  
**From:** Aheart2love  
**Subject:** wedding  
_hey Alyssa is there any way that you can come up to St. Louis to help me with the last little detail of my wedding, I have everything already planned because obviously I've had the last several months to plan it. I just kinda want your help with the final detail. You don't have to help, but I would like you to.  
__Ashley Massaro_

**To:** Aheart2love  
**From:** my-sweet-afterlife  
**Subject:** re: wedding  
_Ash, no problem, I'm in NC at the moment, I'll fly up in the morning when I get up. Is it alright with you if I bring Carmandy so that Adam only has to take care of one child while on the road without me? And I would love to help out a friend so don't even think about thinking that you owe me a favor for this.  
__Alyssa Marx_

**To:** my-sweet-afterlife  
**From:** Aheart2love  
**Subject:** re: re: wedding  
_Thanks I appreciate it and of course you can bring Carmandy.*grins* what's one more kid? Besides the more the merrier. Give Adam mine and Randy's best for tonight. See ya in a few days._

**To:** Aheart2love  
**From:** my-sweet-afterlife  
**Subject:** re: re: re: wedding  
_I'll give him ur best and yeah I'll see u in a few days. *grins back* can't wait to finally see the triplets. Although I hear Jessicka was teasing Randy about their names. Laters – Alyssa_

Vanessa walked into the doctor's office wearing an 'I'll pretend to miss you if you just go away' t-shirt and a baby on her hip. She was smiling and running her hand over her daughters back as Megan rested her head on her moms shoulder. Jeff was carrying a diaper bag and Jake. They signed in and were glad that she had an noon appointment because it was before most people were more worried about eating lunch than being at the doctor's office. It took less than ten minutes before the doctor was ready for them. Jeff sat in a chair in the ultrasound room with Jake and Megan on his lap, one on each leg basically. Vanessa shivered as the cold gel was squirted onto her stomach and smiled when the doctor placed the wand to her lower abdomen and a few moments later they heard a healthy heartbeat of their little baby. Vanessa glanced toward Jeff and he smiled lovingly at her. As the session went on the doctor took stills so that they would have pictures and also told them that it was up to them if he told them what they were having. When they both said they wanted to know the doctor began to see if he could get a picture that would let them know.

"Well Jeff, Vanessa it looks like you're having a little girl." The doctor said and Vanessa smiled. She turned her head to Jeff and he grinned slightly amused. Vanessa knew after the dress stunt last night that he had decided that he wanted another boy. He may not have told her that but he saw it in his face when he showed her the pictures.

"Aww Megan did you hear that you're gonna have a little sister." Vanessa said. Megan just giggled and reached for her mom even though Vanessa couldn't take her.

"And you Jake better be a good big brother and make sure no one messes with her." Jeff whispered in his son's ear. As soon as the gel was cleaned off her abdomen Vanessa stood and replaced her doctor's office gown thing with her t-shirt and then hit Jeff in the head with her hand. She slipped the ultrasound pictures into her purse and took Jake from his father.

"Don't listen to him Jakey, you're gonna be a good brother no matter what." Vanessa said with a grin and it was Jeff's turn to roll his eyes. Vanessa put Jake in his car seat and then got in the passenger side of their car and immediately she had her cell phone out and thanked god it was charged. She immediately sent the same text to all of her friends.

_It's a GIRL!!!_

She closed her phone and grinned. She knew that the girls in California would most likely be just getting up but that didn't matter, they would respond to the text as soon as possible. Be it in a phone call, a text, an e-mail, or in an IM. She grinned at Jeff and told him that she was hungry.

Amy Dumas was waking up and she snuggled a little bit closer to Dave as he pulled her closer to him. It was weird not having Brie in the morning all the time, but she was getting used to it. Amy crawled out of bed about five minutes later and grabbed a shower and then logged onto her lap top that sat charging on the table in her and Dave's hotel room. She waited for it to boot up and then immediately logged onto her IM. She had an offline waiting for her.

**2liveis2love:** Vanessa's having a girl. She called me asked me to tell u because she had your old number and not ur new one.

_Amy clicked the respond button and wrote back to Misty who was still online._

**Paralyzed-heart:** Okay, thanks for telling me

**2liveis2love:** hey not a problem

**Paralyzed-heart: **did she say what Jeff had to say about that?

**2liveis2love:** dhfvdivn jvgfrb

**2liveis2love:** Sorry Katlyn's on my lap, and I have no idea what Jeff's reaction was. She didn't say. She was more interested in actually eating than anything else. She said that she would share the US pix tonight at the show.

**Paralyzed-heart:** alright, c u tonight then

**2liveis2love:** yeah back at ya

Alyssa rested her head on Adam's shoulder as they sat in the living room together that morning watching the Disney channel with the kids. Adam in turn wrapped an arm around his fiancé and smiled at her. She sat beside him holding Carmandy in her lap since she had crawled up into Alyssa's lap. She looked down at the one year old sitting in her lap and then to the man that called her his daughter. She loved him, and she loved his children, and if she was being honest with herself then she would probably have to tell herself that she had fallen in love with them the first time that she met them. It felt right to her to be there with them, but she knew that she could never replace Phoenix, and she didn't plan on trying to. The fact that he had been honest with and told her that he would always have a place in his heart for Phoenix, but that wouldn't mean he couldn't love her as well. She understood that to a certain extent because she knew that he hadn't split by choice with his first wife. But the fact that he had discovered that he could love again and that he had fallen in love with her still amazed her.

Kate rolled over in bed to reach for Zack that morning and found that his side of the bed was empty but there was a little velvet box on his pillow. The note beside it said for her to open it. She did so and the bracelet inside took her breath away. It was a gold bracelet with a little silver death bat charm on it. She picked it up out of the box and held in the air in front of her eyes so she could see it better. She caught sight of tiny lettering on the back of the charm so she grabbed it and looked at it closely so she could read it.

'_Katie Vengeance'_

She grinned at that and knew at that moment that everything she already knew about her and Zack was just right. She loved the bracelet and with the talent of putting on jewelry she clipped it around her wrist and got up out of the bed. She could smell something cooking… and it smelt like sausage, eggs, potatoes, and toast. She moved down the steps quickly stepping over Misfit who was asleep on her favorite step and continued on downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and was shocked to see that Zack was in the kitchen cooking, and not burning anything.

"Just in time too baby." Zack said as he finished putting the eggs he had just finished cooking the two plates he had sitting on the counter. Kate smiled at him and after he sat the plates on the table she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You cook me breakfast, and you bought me a present…what I do to deserve all of that?"

"We've been together for exactly six months today." Zack told her and pulled a chair out for her. She sat down and he walked around the small kitchen table and sat across from her. She tentatively took a bite of her eggs first and was impressed.

"Okay, so I admit I kinda forgot the fact that today is our six month anniversary, but in my defense I've been really busy with baby stuff and trying to finish up the last of the details to the children's shelter. In my defense though I already had your present." Zack just laughed and the two of them continued eating. The one thing they never really talked about much was that Kate didn't need a job because of her inheritance from her grandparents that she had gotten when they died three years ago. She wouldn't have to work the rest of her life if she didn't want to, but ever since Ashton had run away from her real mom's house Kate had been working on a project for abused children. So she had something to do. And it didn't bother Zack at all because even if she was broke he would still love her and he wouldn't make her get a job and would support her no matter what.

"Really?" Zack asked. Kate just grinned and continued to eat her breakfast.

"Oh by the way Zacky I love the bracelet." She held up her wrist so that he could see that she put it on. Zack grinned and they sat silently finishing their breakfast. They cleaned up together, and surprisingly there wasn't much of a mess, Kate would find out later that it was because he had cleaned up as he went and hadn't wanted the disaster zone he had cooked in showing when he served her breakfast.

Lilian woke up alone and looked around for Johnny; she heard the shower and smiled slightly. When she heard it shut off she sat up in bed and as he walked out with a towel slung around his hips he placed a kiss on her forehead in passing as she went to the bathroom. Johnny glanced back at the closed bathroom door to their master bathroom and opened a drawer and pulled out a box and set it on his dresser. He quickly got dressed before she could finish her morning routine, which was, go to the bathroom, wash her face, and then brush her teeth, finally finishing by running a brush or comb through her hair. He knew she was still in her pajamas but he didn't care. He walked in after knocking once and with Mortita snaking around his legs took the necklace he had taken from the little box and carefully placed it around her neck and hooked the clasp as soon as she finished rinsing her mouth. He pulled her long blonde hair out from under the chain and let it fall back down her back. Her eyes were glued to the mirror, not looking at the necklace, but looking at him with a questioning look. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her eyes shifted toward the chain he had placed around her neck. It was a silver chain and on it hung a little guitar. It wasn't a bass; it was a little six string pendent. She turned in his arms and cocked her head to one side.

"I know you like music, so I got it for you."

"Just because?"

"Yeah" she kissed him.

"But I've been a real bitch lately."

"I love you anyway." He said grinning and she smiled. He had taken the safe way out of that but she didn't care, he was telling the truth, she had learned to read people a long time ago and could tell when they meant something else, from what they were saying. It wasn't all in the eyes like people seemed to think, but a combination of things. The fact that he was smiling, and had looked her in the eyes all while holding her gently told her he wasn't lying. She kissed him lightly on the lips, promised to wear it all the time and headed into their room to get dressed.

As soon as Heather woke up that morning she felt arms hold her tightly and smiled as she moved closer to the man that had his arms wrapped around her. She heard Serena playing in her room, but didn't get up to check on her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed just lying there with Brian. She heard something crash down the hall and both of them were out of the bed and down the hall a heartbeat later however. Serena was sitting there staring at the glass figurine that had shattered on her floor when it had been knocked hard from the top of her dresser when Lucifer knocked it chasing an imaginary prey. Lucifer was sitting there shocked right next to where the little angel figurine had sat. Heather carefully grabbed the cat and Brian instructed Serena to climb carefully onto the bed while he cleaned up the glass that was all over the floor, it probably wouldn't have broken if it hadn't hit the drawer that was open slightly, but he didn't mention this. It was a kid's room it was supposed to be somewhat messy. Once the mess was cleaned up Heather went to pick Ashton up from Jessica and Jimmy's. While she left to pick up Ashton, Brian set Serena up with a quick breakfast and sat down at the computer that was in the family room. He grinned and invited his friends into a conference.

_In-shadows-I-reside has joined the conference  
I-am-the-naked-drummer has joined the conference  
Bassists-do-it-better has joined the conference  
Vengeance-is-mine has joined the conference  
From-the-ashes-of-syn has joined the conference_

**In-shadows-I-reside:** What's up Brian?

**From-the-ashes-of-syn:** Nothin, just have a quick question

**Bassists-do-it-better**: wat

**Vengeance-is-mine:** wait the great Syn Gates wants our advice?

**From-the-ashes-of-syn:** Burn in hell ZV

**Vengeance-is-mine:** I more than likely will

**I-am-the-naked-drummer:** stop it you two

**Bassists-do-it-better:** wow, Jimmy, playing the peacemaker now?

**In-shadows-I-reside:** all ya'll fuckers need to shut up

**In-shadows-I-reside:** Brian u had a question

**From-the-ashes-of-syn**: yeah uh u guys wanna just get together, to get away from the women for one night just us, and hang out, u knows like we used to. I mean I know we all love the women it's just I feel like we never just spend time with just us

**Vengeance-is-mine:** Gates has a point

**Bassists-do-it-better:** yeah he does

**I-am-the-naked-drummer:** I'm game

**In-shadows-I-reside:** when

**From-the-ashes-of-syn:** I say we set aside one night a week, as long as it isn't Friday or Saturday

**I-am-the-naked-drummer:** Yeah those days are off limits in this house too

**Vengeance-is-mine:** how bout Wednesday

**Bassists-do-it-better:** perfect middle of the week, escape from the craziness of everything for a few hours and I'd say all crash at someone's house like we used to but we all have someone at home now.

While they finalized plans to hang out once a week, Jenni was on a plane over to Raleigh and James was headed to the night's venue for the Burn Halo concert. Vanessa was talking to Jeff about what to name the new baby and since they were in the car on the way to their arena for the night, there was nowhere that Jeff could go to get away from the baby name talk. Misty and John were leaving their house on their way to the same arena as The Hardy's were. Amy and Dave were already there, Alyssa was curled up at her and Adams house, and he was on his way to the arena that night. Alyssa had said that she would watch the kids that night so that he didn't have to take them. Jayme wouldn't be at the show because she was still severally injured from the fight that she had gotten into with Jessicka and Jenni. So she was sitting at home recuperating from that attack.

Ashley was sitting on the edge of her and Randy's bed trying to wake up quick from the powernap that she had taken while the triplets were sleeping. Randy was taking care of them while she got sleep as well; it was just easier for the both of them to take care of them at the same time. It helped a little that Bob was there helping them out. He loved all of his grandchildren and that was something, even though out of the seven that he had he hadn't known his oldest very long; he still got along with her. Brook was warming up to him a little bit, but she preferred Vince, because she knew him and he still loved her no matter that she wasn't really his granddaughter. As Ashley stood and walked down the hallway she smiled to herself, glad that Alyssa was coming up tomorrow so she could help with the final detail for her and Randy's wedding.

Vanessa was sitting in front of her laptop and staring at the e-mail she was typing up to her friends. She re read it carefully before she sent it.

**To:** U-think-u-kno-me; animal-in-me; addicted-2-h3r; nothing-left-to-say; basicthuganomincs; beautiful-disaster; ur-best-kept-secret; xif-I-only-had-a-heartx; paralyzed-heart; 2liveis2love; Aheart2love; my-sweet-afterlife; a-little-piece-of-heaven; an-angel-in-hell; vengeance-is-mine; from-the-ashes-of-syn; bassists-do-it-better; I-am-the-naked-drummer; in-shadows-I-reside; FurtureDiva10; xxAshtonNoelxx  
**From:** PyroQueen17  
**Subject:** Changing my e-mail address  
Hey all ya'll I am changing my e-mail and SN to xxLipsxLikexMorphinexx so I thought I would send out this to let ya know. See ya when I see ya and remember I love all of ya!

**Authors Note/Disclaimer: **I do not own the following – WWE, Avenged Sevenfold, James Hart or Burn Halo, or any of the songs used in this story! Trust me if I did I would be rich and but I prolly still would be writing this…yeah I know I have issues but I'm on my fourth cup of coffee and its literally 7:11 in the morning…Oh and I don't own any of the TNA Knockouts that I used previously either.

**I OWN THE STORY LINE PEOPLE!!!!!**

Oh and yeah I do own the following, well me and one of my BFF's own the following (Seeing as she helps with this story and I ask for name advice & SN advice from her)… pay attention this could get confusing. – Jessica "JD" Sullivan, Brooklyn Hardy, Faith and Trinity Sullivan, Jessicka Sanders, Grace Orton, Delilah Sanders, Misty Cena, Kyra Cena, Xavier Cena, Krystina Cena, Kirsten and Katlyn Cena, Brie Cena, Vanessa Hardy, Jake and Megan Hardy, Keagan & Teagan & Reagan Orton, Heather Torres, Serena McMahon, Katelund Montgomery, Jennifer Orton, Alyssa Marx, Carmandy Copeland, Lucas Copeland, Jayme Jordan, Heath Jordan (Jayme's so far un named son), Emmie and Kyle Montgomery, Ryan Jackson, Dean Michaels, Alexis Carpenter, Mary and Keith Baker (Not Zacky's parents real names), Jane and Eric Garcia (not Lilian's parents real names), Chelsea Matthews,

JC helped me name The Cats – Mortita (belongs to Johnny and Lilian), Diva, Juice Box, Soldier (Belong to the 3 oldest Cena kids), Lucifer (Belongs to Brian, Heather, Ashton, and Serena), Syn (belongs to Jessicka and uh it is a female cat) Shadows (belongs to Grace), Plague (belongs to Brooklyn) Skittles (Belongs to Vanessa) Misfit (Kate and Zack)

I own the following Screen Names, as far as I know they do not exist!!!  
(Also see above list for characters, that I do own, and characters that I do not own)

I-am-the-naked-drummer – Jimmy Sullivan (The Rev)  
Nothing-left-to-say – Jeff Hardy  
FutureDiva10 – Brooklyn Hardy  
xxAshtonNoelxx – Ashton Haner  
An-angel-in-hell – Jessica 'JD' Sullivan  
2liveis2love – Misty Cena  
Aheart2love – Ashley Massaro  
My-sweet-afterlife – Alyssa Marx  
Paralyzed-heart – Amy 'Lita' Dumas  
In-shadows-I-reside – Matt Sanders (M. Shadows)  
Bassists-do-it-better – Johnny Seward (Johnny Christ)  
From-the-ashes-of-syn – Brian Haner Jr. (Synyster Gates)  
Vengeance-is-mine – Zack Baker (Zacky Vengeance)  
U-think-u-kno-me – Adam Copeland (Edge)  
Animal-In-Me – Dave Batista  
Basicthuganomincs – John Cena  
Beautiful-disaster – Lilian Seward (Garcia)  
Ur-best-kept-secret – Katelund Montgomery  
Xif-only-I-had-a-heartx – Heather Torres  
A-little-Piece-of-Heaven – Jessicka Sanders  
PyroQueen17 & xxLipsxLikexMorphinexx – Vanessa Hardy


	34. Chapter 34

Ashley was sitting on the front porch while the triplets took a nap in their bassinets in the living room. She had the front door open and she would be able to hear them through the screen door if they woke up. Randy was still asleep because he had to get up in the morning really early so that he could get up and leave to head onto the next town to meet up with Raw. When Ashley heard a car pull up she looked up from the book that she was reading and smiled when she saw that Alyssa was there. She set down her book and stood up, walking down the sidewalk to her friend's car. She grabbed the diaper bag that Alyssa had set on the ground and slung it over her shoulder. She also grabbed the duffel bag that Alyssa had brought, with enough clothes in it for a few days stay for her and Carmandy. As Ashley stepped back she watched as Alyssa picked a sleeping Carmandy up out of her car seat. As she shut the car door Ashley led the way to the house, and opened the front door so that Alyssa could carry in Carmandy. When the trio was inside Alyssa lay Carmandy on the couch carefully and Ashley placed a pillow on the couch behind her so that she wouldn't fall off. Quietly Alyssa walked over to the bassinets and looked down at the sleeping babies. She smiled as she looked at them and then back at their mother a slow smiled crossed her face and she hugged her friend. Quietly the two friends walked into the adjoining room and sat at the table where all the wedding plans were laid out on the table. As they sat down Alyssa glanced down at the fact that who was in the wedding was written on a piece of pink notebook paper that looked like it had been balled up and thrown at someone several times. She noticed who was going to be the Matron of Honor. She said nothing as she glanced curiously at Ashley.

"So what was it you wanted me here for?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with doing something special for the matron of honor and the bridesmaids."

"Something special…like what?"

"Well like a necklace or bracelet that the women can wear in the wedding."

"Well bracelets would be a good place to start, or necklaces, it depends on the dresses though."

"That's fine, and I'm paying for this, Randy has no clue I'm doing it."

"Ok, well we'll need to go shopping; do you have someone that can babysit your three girls? 'Mandy can come with us."

"Uhm, I can call Bob, I would really prefer not to wake up Randy, because he has to be up early in the morning to catch his flight."

"Okay, so give him a call and then while we wait for him, we can plan this outing and where we can go and get together ideas. Do you have something with the color of the dresses in it?"

"Yeah actually I have samples of the material for each dress, and all of the girls have been fitted, Jes has her last fitting next month, like a week before the wedding, out in California, since she's the only one that is pregnant. Anyways hang on lemme find the cloths…ah here we go." Ashley said as she unearthed two scraps of material; one was this deep green, while the other was more of a royal purple. Alyssa smiled, knowing that this was as normal as any of them were gonna get when it came to getting married. So far in the friends that she had made since meeting Adam she had seen a double shotgun Vegas wedding, and then of course you had the lets fly to Vegas and elope wedding of Lilian and Johnny, which apparently threw everyone off. With this group you never knew what was going to happen, and they never did things the traditional way if they could help it. Twenty minutes later Bob walked in and said not a word as Ashley hugged him and practically ran out the door with Alyssa and Carmandy. Once Carmandy was in her car seat Ashley slid behind the wheel of Alyssa's rental and started the car as Alyssa slid into the passenger seat.

While Alyssa and Ashley were deciding just what to get the bridesmaids and the matron of honor as gifts Jenni was sitting on the end of James bed watching him as he finished packing the rest of his things. He turned and smiled at her. She had decided that since they were basically going to be in most of the same cities, she was gonna travel with him as much as possible and that was something that he could most definitely agree too because of how he felt about her. He walked over to her and pulled her up off the bed and kissed her. She pulled back after a few minutes and rested her head on his shoulder and they just stood there like that for a few more minutes. He quickly finished packing and together the two of them made their way out of the hotel. She had her duffel bag over her shoulder with her purse, and dragging her suitcase behind her, as he drug his behind him, and his free hand was pulling his keys off of his belt loop. Jenni glanced over and smiled at him. Together they walked out and Jenni waved to a few of her friends, who were trying to figure out just who in the hell she was walking with. She passed Eve who was arguing on the phone with someone and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't give a flying rats ass if he wants to or not, Mom and dad are coming out to California with me…" Eve trailed off when she saw Jenni with James. "I'll call you back Heather, I gotta go." Eve slammed her phone shut and started walking fast in the other direction.

"What the hell?" Jenni said aloud.

"Who was that?" James asked

"Eve Torres"

"Heathers twin? They look nothing like each other."

"Yeah I know, but it's a long story."

"I wanna hear why she's apparently scared of you."

"Like I said a long story."

"It's a long drive to Charleston."

"Smartass"

"Yeah and your point would be?"

"You're impossible, I'll tell you in the car."

"Alright, come on we better get going otherwise we'll both be in trouble."

"I'm coming…oh hey Michelle."

"Hey Jenni, tell JD I said hi."

"I Will." And with that Jenni followed James out of the hotel. They both had a week to get to Charleston, so they planned on at least doing a few things, between the three signings that she had on the way, and being a normal couple for a while. Which was one of the reasons that they liked being together, they understood each other more than they thought they would.

It was about five hours later that they were pulling into the first hotel that they would be staying at for a few days because she had a signing in the town. She went to grab her duffel bag, but he grabbed it first and tossed it over her shoulder for her. She shook her head as he got out his suitcase and hers, and slammed the trunk shut, and wouldn't let her take her own luggage, she rolled her eyes and lead the way inside. They checked in, and went straight to their room.

"So she seriously thinks that you're gonna kick her ass because of Dante?"

"Yeah I think so, but you know what obviously I'm over it." He grinned and pulled her into his arms. She smiled and kissed him tenderly. He deepened the kiss and she pulled back after a minute to get some air. He had a wicked grin on his face and it matched the gleam in her eye.

"We aren't going out tonight are we?" Jenni asked

"Nope, I have a better idea." And with that he kissed her again only this time he ran his hand down her side and to the hem of her shirt. He began to pull it over her head and she broke the kiss to let him. He placed his mouth back over hers and she began to unbutton his shirt. It wasn't long after that that they were completely naked and not thinking about anything but what was happening at that precise moment. He lay her down on the bed and kissed her behind the ear, and trailed kisses down her neck. She let out a moan as he nipped playfully at her neck.

Eve was sitting at a table not three miles from the hotel that Jenni and James were currently sharing a bed at and waiting for Dante to get back from getting their drinks. She grinned as he walked over carrying her Smirnoff Ice and grinning like an idiot as he handed it to her, just as _Theory of A Deadmans_ **Bad Girlfriend** started to play. She put the bottle to her lips and downed it and slammed the empty bottle on the table. Dante looked at her and she had a wicked gleam in her eye as she pulled him out on the dance floor with her. Once the two found themselves in the middle of the dance floor Eve's hips began to move in time with the music. Smirking, Dante was quick to take his place behind her, placing his hands just above her hips and pulled her body flush against him. Grinning a little, Eve bit her lip and wrapped one of her arms around his neck. It wasn't long before the two of them were lost in the music, unaware of everyone but each other.

Just as they walked off the floor Jenni and James walked through the door. Both obviously already drunk, but not on liquor. James was holding her hand as they wound their way through bodies in the club and toward the dance floor. Just as they got to the edge of the dance floor they ran into Dante and Eve. The four of them stood there awkwardly and Jenni cringed when **It's Not You** by **Halestorm** began to play. So did Dante.

"What the fuck are you doing her bitch?"

"Who the hell are you calling a bitch?" Jenni demanded. Eve advanced and went to hit Jenni, but Dante grabbed her and pulled her away from his ex.

"You'll get yours Orton…"

"What the hell is your problem Eve, I haven't done a damn thing to you." But the woman was already walking away with Dante and she had her cell phone out. Jenni shook her head and wrapped her arms around James.

"Hey, Jes your friend's twin is here and from the looks of it she just got laid, she's grinning like an idiot, and trying to be nice."

"What the hell who's she there with? And where is there?" Jessicka demanded as she practically jumped up off the bed she was sitting on beside her very bemused husband.

"She's here at this club in Charleston with James and they are like all over one another…" of course Eve was exaggerating and she knew it was going to infuriate Jes, because Jes hated Jenni.

"All over… that's it I'm coming out there…"

"You aren't going anywhere… you're staying here with me and the kids." Matt said and Eve laughed on the other end of the line as she heard Jes' husband chastise her. She glanced up and watched the duo dance and told Jes to hang on and took a quick picture with her phone and sent it to Jessicka's cell phone, and told her to go find her cell. Matt handed her the phone that was lying on his nightstand when she motioned for it and when it vibrated she flipped it open and came real close to tossing the phone against the wall. Jenni wasn't the only one all over someone; James was all over her as well.

Jessicka Sanders was sitting on her front porch watching as her daughter Delilah played in the front yard with her best friend, and cousin Lucas. Alyssa sat beside her smiling at her future step son, and Adam walked out just as the neighbors opened their front door. Four little white balls of fluff darted out and toward the kids. De and Lucas started to squeal and thought it was fun and games when the dogs started to chase them. Jessicka was up and headed towards the neighbors when she heard Matt and spun around quickly in horror.

"De, Lucas I don't think so!" and with that Matt grabbed both his nephew and daughter at the same time one of the dogs darted toward the street and the children began to follow. Jessicka let out a sigh of relief and then was shocked when a car slammed on its breaks but didn't stop in time not to hit the dog. Matt had sat down both of the kids on the porch and Jenni and James started shouting as they walked over from James' house as the three remaining dogs headed for the porch. Jessicka turned and looked just as both kids were bit by the little demon dogs. Matt was already yelling at their neighbors and Jessicka was thankful for once of Jenni. Who grabbed the keys that James tossed her and picked up Lucas handing him off to Adam yelling for him to get in James' car as she grabbed Delilah and yelled for Jessicka to follow and get in as well. Jessicka moved quickly, and she self consciously tried to breathe evenly as she half ran to the car as Jenni held the passenger side door open and De on her hip. Jessicka got in and took De from her friends sister. Jenni took them to the hospital from there considering it was the only car that they could get out of the drive because everyone else's cars were blocked in by the woman that was standing beside Matt also yelling at her neighbor. Jessicka was near tears when they got to the hospital, and only thankful that they hadn't gotten pulled over because she had had Delilah on her lap the entire ride in.

"What in the hell do you think you were doing, you hit my dog!"

"What in the fuck, your dogs bit my daughter, and my nephew! Ever heard of a leash and having a fenced in back yard?" Matt yelled back at Amelia Peters his neighbor.

"Quit fucking yelling at me or I'll call the cops, I don't give a flying fuck if you're a celebrity or not, I'll have you arrested." Lance Peters told Matt.

"I already called the police." James said joining the group. Matt turned and thanked his friend. Who nodded and tilted his head in acknowledgement. They heard the sirens a few moments later and then they saw the police cars. The remaining three dogs were in the garage. The other was still dead in the road. Matt noticed that Animal Control was with the police. He smirked.

"I'm Officer Henley would someone please like to tell me what is going on here?" One of the officers said as he walked over. There was a female officer with him. She looked at the dead dog in the road and her face paled.

"These people let their dogs out the front door, and they started chasing the two little kids that were outside playing, one as you can see ran into the road, and I tried to stop but I didn't see the dog in time, and then two of the other dogs bit the children. Their parents took them to the emergency room." Alana Martin told the officers.

"The children were chasing our dogs! It isn't our fault that their parents weren't watching them."

"Jessicka was outside watching them, so was Adam. Jenni and I saw them when we pulled in right before the whole incident happened." James said. The police officers were looking around for the people that the arguing neighbors were talking about.

"Jenni took Adam, and Jessicka to the hospital with Delilah and Lucas." Matt supplied.

"Oh, uhm and you live where?" Officer Henley asked Matt.

"I live right there, with my wife and daughters." Matt replied pointing directly to the house next door to the one they were at currently.

"And you sir?" The female officer asked James.

"Right next to Matt and Jessicka, so on the other side of him."

"Thank you"

"Not a problem, and look to be honest with you, this isn't the first time their damn dogs have gotten loose, every other person on this block and the surrounding blocks knows what a leash is."

"So they never use leashes?"

"Right, and they don't have a fenced in yard, I can't tell you how many times those dogs have shit in my yard. My girlfriend almost stepped in some the other day. I'm on the road all the time, I don't own any pets."

"And you Mr. Sanders?"

"I have two cats, they stay inside and they're barely six months old. I've also had problems with these dogs in the past, I've tried talking to them but they just won't listen."

Jessicka was holding De in her arms as they walked out of the emergency room and there was a band aid covering her lower arm and she had a orange popsicle in one hand and in her other she held a sticker that the doctor had given her for being good. She buried her sticky face in her mother's shoulder and Jessicka cringed as she felt the popsicle hit her head. She glanced over at Adam and noticed that Lucas was asleep on his shoulder. His hands were held fast around his dads neck though and he looked like he had been crying. He had tear stains running down his face. De was babbling in her ear about something, and at first she thought it was about the poodle biting her until she said.

"Mommy, I wan' a 'uppy." Jessicka's head turned to face the little girls head that was still on her shoulder, she noticed that even Jenni flinched at that one. Adam looked over as Jenni fumbled for her keys.

"Uh okay, Jenni can you stop at the pet store? I'll clean James' car out later from a dog being in it."

Matt was pacing the front yard waiting for his wife to get home and he wasn't the only one. Alyssa was sitting on the front porch holding Carmandy as she watched her Uncle Matt pace. When James' car pulled into his driveway heads turned as Jessicka got out of the front seat with De in her arms and when Jenni got out she was grabbing something out of the backseat and it was squirming. Matt's face fell when he saw what it was. James was staring at his girlfriend as she traded Adam the puppy for Lucas.

"NO! Absolutely not!" Matt said as De reached for her new puppy.

"Don't look at me, De wanted her."

"I don't care you're the adult, you could've said…dammit fine." Matt said lowering his voice when De started to cry, because she knew her dad was mad at her. Her lip was stuck out in a pout because she thought that she was in trouble in was quivering as she sniffled and the tears poured down her face. There was no way in hell he could say no to his baby girl now. He looked grudgingly at the dog and took her from Jenni and amazingly there was a collar and leash already on the puppy. He sat her on the ground and De soon squirmed out of her mothers arms and was right beside the puppy.

"My 'Ay" she said and all arguments about the puppy were lost in Matt's throat as he watched the puppy nuzzle his way into Delilah's arms. James saw that but he stood there staring at Jenni.

"You let an animal in my brand new car…"

"But look at her James she's adorable, and she was for De."

"That's not the point; the point is…you know what fuck it." And James put an arm around Jenni as they watched Matt sit down in the grass with De and play with the German Sheppard puppy she named 'Ay.

Walking into Delilah's room Jessicka pulled her daughter up into her arms from where she'd been on the floor playing and made her way over to the closet where she pulled her daughter's costume out of the box she'd put it in. So far, the only people to have seen it had been her, Kate, and Heather, both of whom had been with her when she'd picked it up from her mom's. Glancing at the clock that was hanging on the wall and realizing that she only had about a half an hour before her friends were supposed to start showing up, she sighed and looked at her daughter before saying,

"Looks like its time to turn you into the undead." Twenty minutes later she was finished and Delilah appeared to be wrapped in gauze from head to toe, just like she was supposed to. Hearing the doorbell ring followed by familiar voices, Jessicka only shook her head, not at all surprised that they'd started to show up early since someone usually did. Walking out of De's room with her daughter in tow, she checked to make sure her make-up hadn't smudged, and started down the stairs at the same time Grace, who was already dressed in her Raggedy Ann costume, bolted out of her room and ran down them.

Staring after her oldest daughter for a moment she decided to credit the strange behavior to it being Halloween and followed her down. Once she made it to the bottom of the stairs, she walked into the living room to find JD, dressed up like a vampire and holding one of two nearly identical pumpkins, Jimmy holding the other twin and talking to Matt, looking borderline ridiculous as he stood there in a Big Bird costume. Biting her lip to keep from laughing at how well he managed to pull off the costume, she sat Delilah on the floor and watched as she walked towards the group, her little arms stuck straight out in front of her. Catching sight of her, Brooklyn and Grace both began giggling which effectively catching the attention of the other adults in the room. Jess immediately started to laugh while Matt grinned and picked her up as she walked over to him. Jimmy on the other hand shook his head and asked,

"How long did it take you to teach her that?"

"About a week and a half." Jessicka answered with a grin as she walked towards them. Hearing the doorbell she didn't bother to go and open it, just yelled, "It's open!"

Two seconds later Heather walked in the door wearing a foam oven, complete with a bun inside, on her torso. Ashton followed her in, dressed as the queen of hearts and Serena was behind her in a witch costume. Brian came in last and Jes managed to count to four before De noticed him and squealed with delight and wriggled out of Matt's arms. Seconds later she was running at Brian and threw her arms around his legs exclaiming,

"Trash grouchy! Mommy! Trash grouchy!" Brian only laughed and picked her up, as she buried her face in the green acrylic fur that covered his neck. Smirking Jessicka just followed them the rest of the way into the living room to wait for everyone else to get there.

A few hours later their rather large group was walking around the neighborhood, watching at the kids went door to door asking strangers to give them candy. It was the only night of the year this was allowed and they were all taking full advantage of it. It was as the guys were waiting with the kids to get their candy when Lilian said,

"How is it that only two couples managed to dress up in costumes that matched?" She was referring to the fact that Zacky and Kate were both dressed up as zombies while Matt was dressed as a 1920's gangster and Jes was a flapper. Shrugging JD was the first to answer,

"I wasn't dressing up as something from Sesame Street."

"Yeah me either. Besides, what the hell would we have been?" Heather agreed while tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Snuffleupagus?" Jessicka suggested at the same time Kate said,

"Cookie Monster?"

"Then you could carry around a bag of cookies all night and no one would give you weird looks." Jes agreed while popping a piece of De's candy in her mouth before noticing the glares being shot towards her and the "zombie" standing beside her. Looking at each other, Jes and Kate grinned at one another and were saved from any retort their two friends might have had as Johnny came back, a smile plastered on his face.

"Let me guess…" Lilian muttered sarcastically so that only the women would hear her. None of them bothered to say anything as Johnny threw an arm around his wife's shoulder and said,

"I. _Love_. Halloween. This place had jell-o shots too. Grown up trick-or-treating is the best." As the rest of the guys made their way back, children in tow, it was obvious they shared the bassist's sentiments on the copious amounts of alcohol being given out that night. With a shared look, all five pregnant women were soon vowing to one another they wouldn't be carrying in drunken spouses and that there would be hell to pay in the morning if any of them had a hangover.

It was the next morning and Delilah was the first one awake and she climbed expertly out of her new bed that her mom and dad had just bought her. She walked across the hall to her mom and dads room, but her mom was sound asleep. She looked for her daddy but he wasn't in the bed so she used two year old logic to and went to find her dad who was obviously awake because he wasn't in bed. She walked out into the hall and walked to the steps and sat down on her butt and scooted down them. She got to the bottom and stood back up using the stair rail to help her up. She saw her dad on the couch and she also saw her bag of Halloween candy on the table in front of the couch. She walked over to the table and since her dad apparently wasn't watching her took a piece of candy out. It was a tootsie pop, she made a face at it and threw it behind her. Not noticing that she hit her dad with it, not that he woke up anyway. She continued digging through the bag and tossing candy as she looked for a good piece that she wanted. She found it at the bottom of the now almost empty bag. It was a reeses cup. She grabbed all three of them and sat on the floor to eat them. When she was done a chocolaty mess she grinned and began picking up the candy that was on the floor and throwing it at her dad. She was laughing when he finally woke up covered in candy. She was grinning and eating another piece of candy. Matt sat straight up on the couch.

"JESSICKA!" Matt yelled and grabbed the tootsie pop that Delilah was sucking on. He threw it in the trash just as Jessicka came down the steps to see what the hell he wanted and stopped dead in her tracks. The living room was covered in candy and all three of the animals were cowering at the entrance to the hallway.

"What in the hell did you let her do, and give her back her sucker."

"Me, she was throwing candy at me I was asleep…"

"You weren't watching her, oh my god, my baby…" Jessicka picked De up and held her close. Matt looked her at like she was insane.

"Woman, she was throwing candy at me, I didn't bring her down here!"

"Then how the hell did she get down here?!" Jessicka demanded just as Grace walked down the stairs.

"'Alked" De said from where she was against her moms side. Jessicka looked at her and Matt's jaw hit the ground and Grace turned to look at the stairs that she had just walked down.

"Mom, I'm late for school."

"Yeah I know, lets go, Matt clean this up and let the puppy out." Jessicka said handing over the youngest child to her husband.

Jessicka pulled up to the elementary school just as Heather was rushing Ashton back into the car. She had obviously just dropped off Serena. Heather waved and got into her car as Ashton slammed the door shut to the car.

Jessicka Sanders was sitting cross-legged as best as she could on her living room floor staring out into space wondering why in the hell she had agreed to be the Matron of Honor in Ashley's wedding. Then it occurred to her that she was the one that had welcomed the woman into the group in the first place. Wasn't that grand, oh boy was it going to be awkward. She was the groom's ex-wife. But what in the hell was she going to do about it now? She glanced up when she heard the unmistakable laugh of her husband. He was walking into the room with Delilah running in front of him and Grace following behind him. He had a look of pure mischief on his face.

"What the hell are you up too Matt?"

"Nothing"

"Then help a pregnant lady up."

"Nah you can stay on the floor."

"Matthew Charles Sanders you better fucking help me up or you're sleeping on the couch!"

"Alright, damn woman." Matt said as he held out a hand to help her up.

"So what are you up to tonight?"

"Uhm, guys night, I have no clue when I'll be home. Promise if I get drunk I'll call a cab." Matt said with a grin and darted off to shower and change. Jessicka stared at him dumbfounded. Guys' night, when the hell had they planned that? And why in the hell hadn't he told her? About an hour later Matt was grabbing his keys and so were the rest of the guys. They all kissed their women and left to meet up together.

Matt was walking in just as Jimmy flipped open his cell phone to answer an incoming call. It was his wife. He was rolling his eyes and saluting Matt with a beer at the same time. Matt smirked and got a beer for himself as he settled in with Jimmy to wait for the others, and of course listen one sided to the phone conversation. He just grinned when Jimmy hung up after telling his wife that he loved her.

"Lemme guess, at least your woman understands you need a night out."

"Yeah, she just wanted to make sure I would answer my phone if she called considering she's only gone full term with one baby and that was Brooklyn."

"Ah, well I guess she has a reason to want you to answer your phone, she is after all five and a half months pregnant, and Jes is six… I kinda forgot to tell her until about an hour ago that I was going out tonight."

"Ah shit you got her mad didn't you?"

"Who's mad? And if it's someone that is pregnant stay the fuck away from me when you confront them, because Kate is starting to drive me fucking insane!" Jimmy and Matt looked up as Zack stopped at the bar and yelled that one across the room at them. It was early yet, so the bar wasn't that full, maybe one or two people, other than the three of them.

"Ha, Kate, I swear at least you don't have to deal with Lilian's parents. They're in town again and bound and determined to get us apart." Johnny said signaling to Zack to get him beer.

"You would not believe this, the woman is crazy I swear she wanted me to run out five minutes before I was ready to leave tonight, and get ice cream. There are like still three fucking pints in the freezer!" Zack said ignoring Johnny. They all looked up as someone else entered the bar. Jimmy who was a beer up on everyone got up to get a second and got the newcomer one as well. He sat it in front of him a moment later.

"This could help Brian"

"Yeah right, I swear I told her two days ago we were all getting together and she completely forgot, she wanted me to help Serena with her homework while she went and started Christmas shopping! The woman is driving me crazy."

"Join the club." Matt muttered.

"Ha, this is ridiculous; I mean seriously, if it was just one of them, I don't think that we would be having this problem." Johnny said.

"Who's having problems?" Jimmy said with a grin and watched as four pairs of eyes landed on him.

"Ugh for once shut the hell up!"

"Yeah, seriously, not all of us have been around kids as long as you. Well we have just not babies."

"Is it my fault that I happened to meet the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and she happened to be my cousin's best friend, as well as a mother? And by the way Johnny ever notice how Faith gravitates toward you. Chill about Lilian, everything will be fine. You're gonna make a great dad and be able to throw it in her parents' face, and Zack if you don't make a good dad, I'm gonna laugh because you said you and Kate would be the best parents ever."

"Dude, either you got laid before you came out tonight or your on something."Zack said earning a snicker from the other three that hadn't said a word and Jimmy with a stupid grin on his face leaned across the table and smacked Zack over the back of the head. The guys all rolled their eyes as Jimmy just grinned.

"He got laid…" Matt said matter of factly and jumped up dodging the hand that darted toward him balled in a fist. The others just laughed.

"Anyway, I swear to god Lilian's parents hate me just because their baby girl moved to the west coast to be with me. It's pissing me off. Ugh and her mom thinks us getting married was a mistake and their pissed that she's pregnant."

"Hah, reminds me of that asshole Kate has for a father. He's as bound and determined to see that me and Kate break up before the baby is born, and before we get married."

"You know this makes me so glad that my in-laws are the greatest." Matt said. Jimmy laughed.

"I only have one, but I also have the fucked up family, let's see my wife is my cousin's ex-husbands sister. And by marriage to Jessica I am my own cousin's daughter's uncle."

"Damn, wow that is fucked up." Matt said as he finished off his beer and the others grinned and they started in on the Jack, and complaining and laughing about stupid shit that the women did and then about the few shows that they were gonna do out on the west coast since they couldn't travel far from home.

Lilian was sitting at home waiting for Johnny to come home, she knew that he would. Her parents were still there and she had somehow gotten her father on her side. But her mother was still bound and determined for her to get divorced. She was talking about the baby with her dad when the front door opened. It was around two in the morning and she hadn't been able to sleep because Johnny wasn't there. Jimmy who hadn't had as much as the others to drink because just like the rest of them he was worried about Jess and her pregnancy, only more so than the others, had driven the guys home and Johnny was first on the drop off list. Lilian smiled and stood up to greet him but her mother appeared at the bottom of the steps at that moment and went off on him for leaving to go out with the guys and get drunk. He looked at Lilian who started to speak but she was interrupted by her mother telling her that she had married a drunk, and she glared at her mother and let the tears fall as Johnny walked back out the door. Lilian said not a word, she knew that he would be back, if she could get rid of her mother. She pointed to the door that her husband had just walked out and said a single word and her mother left. Her father hugged her before following her mother out the door. Lilian walked into the living room, sat down on the couch and began to cry. Why did her mother have to be such a bitch? She knew how much Johnny loved her and she knew that he would be back.

Brian had been home approximately ten minutes when Johnny didn't even bother knocking and walked straight in. He glanced vaguely in the direction of an arguing Heather and Brian and then crashed on the couch. Heather looked at Brian and told him that he was sleeping on the couch. Or the floor seeing as his friend had just crashed on the couch. Brian looked at the floor and sighed when a pillow and a blanket were tossed down the stairs at him. He saw Ashton at the top of the steps a moment after Heather slammed their bedroom door. Okay so Heather was pissed about the guys night, but he had told her about it. Ashton walked down the stairs and hugged him.

"Go back to bed Ash."

"Dad, is Heather mad at me?"

"No sweetie, she's mad at me. It'll be fine tomorrow, go back to bed, you have to be up for school in a few hours." Ashton hugged her dad, and because she thought that he needed a hug too, she hugged Johnny. He hugged her back and then rolled over on the couch and passed out. Brian stared at the floor for a minute and then tossed his pillow in the chair and sat down. The pillow smelled like Heather. He smiled, it was her pillow. Half an hour later he still wasn't asleep and he heard feet on the stairs. He looked up as Heather entered the room.

"I can't sleep. Come to bed please Brian, I can't get to sleep without you." Brian shook his head and stood up the blanket he had left on the floor he picked up and Heather took it and covered up Johnny. Brian grabbed the pillow and took Heathers hand. God, was he glad he could handle his liquor. He did however crash and was almost immediately asleep once Heather was curled up in his arms where she belonged.

Matt had had a pissed off Jessicka waiting for him when he got home, but she told him that as drunk as he was his hangover was gonna be enough punishment, especially since he had to babysit De the next morning while she went to the doctors and her final dress fitting before they left the following afternoon to go to St. Louis for Randy and Ashley's wedding. She did however smile as his arms encircled her and one of his hands rested beside hers on her swollen stomach. They both jumped when one of the babies kicked, and then the other. Matt smiled and pulled her just a little bit closer to him and kissed her forehead before closing his eyes to sleep.

When Zack walked into his house Kate was asleep on the couch and there was some movie playing on the television. He turned the TV off and gently shook her awake. When her eyes opened she smiled softly at him and stood and wrapped her arms around him to welcome him home. She could smell the alcohol on his breath but said not a word as they walked upstairs to go to bed. Her parents would be there in the morning, dealing with her dad could be his punishment for not telling her that he was going out. He had told her only ten minutes before he was ready to leave, so he would just have to deal with Kyle Montgomery with a hangover. She kissed his cheek once they were in bed and rolled into his embrace and together they fell asleep.

By the time that Jimmy got home he was somewhat tired and knew that his wife was probably wondering what the hell was taking him so long, and why he hadn't answered his phone the three times that she had called in the last twenty minutes. He pulled into the driveway and there she was waiting for him on the front porch. She looked pissed.

"Hey it was answer my phone half wasted and possibly wreck or concentrate on driving half wasted and not wreck." Jimmy said as she opened her mouth to yell at him. Her expression softened and she smiled. He knew her way to well to have only known her for less than a year. She shook her head and walked to him. She kissed him and wanted to gag slightly at the taste of the liquor that was still lingering in his mouth. She pulled back and rested her head on his shoulder. He held her as the warm fall night air blew in a soft breeze around them. She took his hand and walked inside.

"I need you to watch the twins tomorrow, while I go to the doctors and run a few errands."

"Please tell me not until sometime late in the afternoon?"

"No sorry babe, but around seven, I'll be home long enough to make sure Brooklyn leaves in decent clothes." She grinned and headed upstairs to go back to bed. She had only gotten up because the baby had woken her up, and then she heard his car door and gone downstairs since he hadn't answered the phone. Jimmy stood there looking at her like she was insane, but knew that there was no arguing with his wife if he wanted to live. He followed her upstairs and was the last one to bed, because a moment later Faith who was sleeping in their room because she was sick, was crying and coughing and so he had to pick her up and walk back downstairs to keep her from waking up Trinity. Jessica grinned as she lay down in bed and curled up on her side of the bed. She would wake up with his arms around her so it was all good.

It was about seven thirty when Jessica woke up and she woke up alone. She reached for Jimmy but he wasn't there. Panicking she got up from bed and in her pajama shorts and over sized t-shirt, that wasn't oversized anymore, she walked down the hall to make sure that Brook was up, she was, and Trinity wasn't in her crib either. She walked downstairs and what she saw had her shell shocked. Brooklyn was ready for school and ten minutes away from sprinting out to the bus stop, she was feeding Trinity breakfast, Jimmy was feeding Faith, and a cup of black coffee sat in front of him. He looked like hell. And when Brook stood and grabbed a plate out of the microwave and sat it on the table Jessica wanted to cry. Either Brook or Jimmy had cooked breakfast, and then cleaned the kitchen.

Jessicka was out the door the minute she had gotten Matt and De up. Grace would catch the bus with the neighbors daughter, who had already run over and gotten her that morning. She kissed her husband and smirked when he looked at her with a "Fucking Bitch" look in his eye. He was hung over and De was wide awake. Payback was a bitch and this bitch was smirking about it. She started the SUV and blasted the radio and had to laugh when she realized that it was the last CD that she had been listening too, and not the radio. It was **Use Me** by **Hinder** that was blaring from her sound system. She flipped Matt off and he slammed the front door shut ignoring her and making his headache worse.

Heather woke up with a smile on her face and arms around her. She lay there for a moment in Brian's arms and rested her hand on her belly, which she had noticed the other day that she was starting to show a whole hell of a lot more than she had been. She was excited, she wanted this baby, and after everything that had happened between the two of them, they deserved to be happy. And no matter what she wasn't gonna be pissed about the hangover that her fiancé was sure to have. She would let him sleep in and possibly fix him breakfast. She got up and pulling on her clothes for that day she walked downstairs to discover that she had forgotten about Johnny. He was passed out on the couch. Sighing she walked to the window and glanced outside, nope, he hadn't driven there. He must have walked. Sighing she picked up the phone and debated calling Lilian, because what if the two of them had gotten into a fight? She set the phone back down and walked into the kitchen deciding that she would be nice and make both her fiancé and her friend something to eat. After all it would most likely be the last home cooked meal any of them had, considering they were all headed out to St. Louis for Randy and Ashley's wedding the next afternoon once all of the kids were out of school. She glanced up as Ashton and Serena walked down the stairs sleepily, they must've heard her get up, seeing as it was only five in the morning. The guys had only gotten home around three hours prior, but she hadn't been able to sleep any longer, and was hungry anyway. She was just glad that she wasn't getting sick in the mornings anymore. She told the girls to be quiet and not wake Johnny or Brian, they nodded and went into the room that Johnny wasn't in and turned on the TV setting up the play station and looking for a game to play that early in the morning. Heather smiled and couldn't believe that in just a five more months there was going to be a new baby in the house, and it was hers and Brian's baby. She was happy, her daughter was happy, and so was her step daughter.

Lilian was woken by the sound of the doorbell ringing. She pulled herself up off the couch were she had apparently fallen asleep and drug herself to the door, thinking that maybe Johnny had forgotten his keys or something. When she opened it her mom was standing there and she had a smirk of satisfaction on her face.

"Mom, what the hell are you doing here? Haven't you caused enough trouble as it is?"

"Oh, sweetie, he didn't come home last night did he?"

"What the hell do you care mom, it's…" Lilian stopped and looked at the clock in the hallway, "…it's six thirty in the morning, and he probably went to one of the other guys houses to sleep off last night."

"Why wouldn't he sleep it off here at home Lilian, be rational now." Her mother said pushing her way slightly into the house and toward the kitchen. Lilian smelled doughnuts. Fresh baked doughnuts at that.

"Because you were here, and I don't blame him for going to one of their houses."

"Sweetie, he's gonna have to learn to like the in-laws, unless of course he isn't at one of his friends houses, and instead he is with another woman. Come on Lilian, guys like that can have as many girls as they want, and your pregnant, he's gotta get it where he can…"

"Okay, whether or not Johnny and I have sex because I'm pregnant is none of your business; secondly, he wouldn't cheat on me…" But Lilian suddenly didn't sound so sure of herself. Would he cheat on her? Oh god there was another woman… no that was just her mom trying to get her to leave Johnny. But what if it was true? She shook the debate out of her head and picked up Mortita as she walked into the room in search of her breakfast. She carried the cat to the feeding area for her and fed her. She stood there with a hand on her stomach and wondered just where in the hell her husband was, her other hand playing unconsciously with the guitar pendant hanging from a chain around her neck. She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a car door slam. She wanted to cry, Johnny had walked wherever he had gone last night. She walked out to the living room and watched as he said good-bye to whoever had brought him home. When he moved and she could see the driver relief washed over her and she was out the door in a heartbeat. Brian waved to her and she waved back. Then she was in Johnny's arms.

"Lili we need to talk." She pulled away from him for a moment, and suddenly she felt as if her worst fears were about to come true, he didn't want her or the baby…

"Johnny…"

"It's me or your mother."

"WHAT!! You want me to choose between you and my mother, Johnny that's ridiculous, I can't….you can't make me do that!"

"I don't want to make you choose, but Lili it's me or her, she isn't even trying, I am. She won't give me a chance, so I'm done trying. I don't want to lose you. You're my world and I know that you know that, but I can't just stand back and watch her tear us apart."

"I knew you would come back this morning Johnny, I knew you would, but this is just too much. Why can't we just try one last time, and if it doesn't work, then I'll have to make a choice, and I'll probably regret it no matter what. But I can't lose you either, but I think that maybe she'll accept me if…"

"Lilian, she accepts you, she doesn't accept me. She never will. And before she found out you were married she didn't want anything to do with you remember, her being here is my fault I never should've pressured you to…"

"Just shut up Johnny, I can't do this I won't choose between the man I love, and my parents, if I have to choose then I just won't choose either." And with that Lilian stormed into the house told her mother to get the fuck out of her life and tossed some clothes in a duffel bag that had been sitting on the floor. She grabbed a few things out of the bathroom and when she stormed passed Johnny she shoved him out of her way as he tried to stop her from leaving. She tossed her bag across the driver seat of her car and slid behind the wheel. The tears were falling down her face as she slammed the door, started the engine, and pulled out of the driveway. She didn't look back, and if she had, she would've seen a broken hearted Johnny watching her leave. She would have seen him break down and she would've turned around and run back to him.

Kate woke up and walked to the bathroom to get a shower, her mom and dad were supposed to be there in about a half hour. Zack was still passed out in bed, and he looked like the devil had possessed him or something. He looked cute with messy hair and sleeping on their bed. He was still fully clothed from the night before too. She shook her head and smiled. Everything would be okay. Although considering that her dad already figured that Zack was a drunk didn't help matters much at this point, with him being hung over and all. Her father would just have to deal with it. Zack wasn't going anywhere. She finished with her shower and fully expected to see that Zack was still in bed, but his clothes from last night were tossed in the corner and he was nowhere to be found. She pulled on some fresh clothes and went to find him. She went to pick Misfit up off the steps like she did every morning but she wasn't there. She finished going down the steps and headed toward the kitchen, but was stopped short by the door bell. She answered the door and let her parents in. Giving them both hugs and leading the way into the house. She stopped short in the living room and raised an eyebrow at Zack as he walked toward them.

"Morning, would either of you like some coffee? It's fresh."

"I'd love a cup…" Emmie said and followed him into the kitchen.

"He makes coffee?" Kyle asked his daughter. Kate shrugged and followed her father as he started toward the kitchen. Zack must've already drank at least a pot of the damned stuff to look that fucking happy and have a hangover at the same time. She walked into the kitchen and witnessed Zack actually pouring her dad a cup of coffee. She sat beside her mother who was pouring the caramel creamer into her own cup and shook her head. She was about to get up and get a glass of juice when one appeared in front of her. She said not a word, but grinned slightly.

"Morning babe" Zack said and kissed the top of her forehead before sitting down on the other side of her, with Kyle beside Emmie at the table. The four of them sat there for a moment just drinking the juice and coffee and enjoying the surprisingly comfortable silence. The coffee being offered was apparently a check in the good box on Kyle's checklist. Kate was about to say something but the phone rang. Kate got up to answer it and Kyle spoke at the same time.

"You can make coffee, anything else?"

"I know how to cook breakfast, Kate taught me." Zack said proudly.

"He's not bad on a grill either, and babe it's for you, it's Johnny, he sounds upset." Kate said as she handed Zack the phone.

"Hey Johnny what's up?"

"Lil…"

"What about her?"

"She left…"

"Huh?"

"She left, she just walked out. What the fuck am I supposed to do? She isn't answering her phone, and I don't know what to do. Oh shit Zack."

"Wait is there a reason behind that or did she just take off for no reason?"

"Who took off baby?" Kate asked and understandably he held a finger to his lips and mouthed hang on to her.

"I kinda ended up passing out at Brian's because her mom went off on me last night, and then this morning I may have told her that it was me or her mom…"

"That was your first and only mistake in your relationship man. You should've tried to make things work. Not make her choose. I have to go though because Kate's parents are here…"

"Yeah alright. I'll see you guys when you get back from St. Louis then. I'm not going." Johnny hung up the phone before Zack could say anything and Zack stared at the phone like it was a snake that was going to bite him.

"Something wrong?" Kyle asked

"Lilian and Johnny got into a fight, she left."

"What, oh my god, what happened, I have to call Lilian…"

"He told her to choose between her mom and him."

"WHAT!? Is he insane? That is not something you make someone do…I'm calling Lilian."

"He said she isn't answering her phone."

"She will if it's me I bet." Kate took the phone he offered up and dialed her friends number, she didn't pick up. She looked at her fiancé and parents helplessly.

"Kate, give her a chance to calm down, now I don't know about Emmie, but I would love to see the room that my grandchild will be staying in." Kyle said and suddenly Zack found himself being accepted by the man that had wanted to kill him.

"We're naming her Nevaeh." Kate said as the four of them walked upstairs. Emmie smiled at her daughter and Zack took her hand. Kate opened the door to the nursery which had been furnished in the past few weeks. Kyle looked around and immediately noticed that the room was as eccentric as his daughter, and of course her fiancé. The multi pastel colored walls and the light yellow crib dressings were so like the couple. There was a dresser and a changing table on one wall and there was a framed photograph on top of the dresser. Kyle walked over to look at it. Kate and Zack watched him as he looked at the photograph. It was taken at the double shotgun wedding in Vegas, well the morning after anyway. Kate was wearing the over sized black death bat t-shirt that Zack had handed her that morning, when she refused to wear the shirt that she had spilled beer on. Her dad looked from the framed picture to where Zack stood with his arms around Kate and a hand resting over the baby she was carrying. Kate's smaller hand was on top of his much larger hand. He sighed, and decided that he may not like the man, but his daughter obviously loved him and he loved her back, and that was enough for him, as long as the man didn't hurt her.

"So when was it the two of you were getting married?" Kate smiled and met her mothers eyes.

"In three weeks, we don't want it to be too close to Randy and Ashley's wedding which is Sunday." Zack said.

"We're having a ceremony daddy, I would really like you to walk me down the aisle."

"Just don't hurt my daughter." Kyle said and grinned as he lead the way out of the room and back downstairs. Emmie followed and Kate turned in Zacks arms.

"I don't plan on it." Zack called after him while staring into Kate's eyes. She smiled as he leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips.

Lilian was on a plane to St. Louis and she had turned her cell phone off. She looked down at her left hand at the wedding ring that was there. She wasn't holding back the tears and she had a hand lying across the bump of her stomach. She loved him and he was just going to make her chose like that, and she couldn't do it. She regretted just walking out like that but what the hell else was she supposed to do. It was over, and she knew it. What she did was the worst possible thing in the world. He had been right about her mother, which was probably why she hadn't wanted to admit it, and make the choice they both wanted. She slipped her rings off her finger and dropped them into the zippered middle part of her purse. Leaning her head back she fell asleep and didn't wake up until the plane landed. She sighed as she scanned the people waiting for the other people on the flight. Ashley or Alyssa was supposed to meet her here. She walked toward the chairs where she saw a familiar brunette sitting and was glad to see the blonde that was with her. She hugged both of them and kissed the top of Carmandy's head.

"Where are the triplets?"

"With their grandfather, honeys are you alright?"

"No, Ash I'm half left" Lilian said trying to make light of the situation. It didn't work because she was headed for tears again.

"IS that all your stuff?" Alyssa asked and when Lilian nodded she headed toward the exit, knowing getting out of there in a hurry was the best thing for Lilian right now. As the trio of women and one baby made their way to the car Ashley carried Lilian's bag, and Carmandy as Alyssa wrapped a comforting arm around their friend. Once Carmandy was in the car and the adults as well, Lilian however broke down and cried really hard. The other two women had no clue what to say to her. They planned on letting her have her space and hoped that she would talk when she was ready.

Johnny was sitting in the kitchen of his and Lilian's house surrounded by the guys, all of them telling him he had fucked up, and he told them that he knew that, but they wouldn't listen. He was trying not to vent too hard and lash out them because seeing all of their smiling faces and happy soon to be parent faces was starting to piss him off. He ignored them and stormed up to the spare room that he had slept in the night before because he couldn't sleep in their room with her not there. He flung himself down on the bed and ignored the woman he knew had followed him up the steps.

"I don't want to talk Jes."

"Well all I was gonna say is come with us and talk to her on Sunday. Give her a chance to cool down."

"Yeah, like she's going to St. Louis"

"She's already there; Ashley called and said that they just got home from picking her up at the airport. She's there Johnny."

"Do you think it's a good idea to go?"

"Yeah, it is, you love her right?"

"Then make the effort with her mom, it worked when Zack made the effort with Kyle, if it doesn't work it doesn't work, and you have a bitch for a mother-in-law. But show Lil that you're willing to try. She loves you Johnny."

"You better be right about this Sullivan…"

"Wrong Jess…"

"Sanders, whatever, it used to be Sullivan."

"Good to see you back with us, now come on as soon as the kids are out of school we're leaving pack enough clothes for two days, and let's go."

"It was Sunday and Lilian was hurting inside, because she missed Johnny. She had seen all her old friends and had smiled when she saw a pregnant Vanessa with Jeff and the twins being their idiotic selves. She had hugged Vanessa, and cried on Misty's shoulder. She had helped set up for the wedding hoping that would get things better for her, but when the group from California showed up and Johnny wasn't with them she had walked out of the room and walked quickly to the bedroom that she was staying in and stayed there for a few hours, crying herself to sleep. Now here she was waiting for people to finish filing into the church. She had to pee so she told Misty where she was going and when the other woman nodded she walked out the side door of the chapel to where the restroom's were. She was walking out from the bathroom five minutes later after she had pee'd and then ended up wiping tears from her eyes. Her rings were in her jeans pocket, she had been excused from wearing a dress because she hadn't thought about that when she had run out on Johnny. Thinking about him again she felt the warm moist tears fall down her face again and brushed them away just as he said her name from across the entry hall. She looked up and realized that she had nowhere to go, so she let him walk across the hall toward her. She could hear that the wedding had already started or was starting but there wasn't anything that she could do about that.

"Lilian…"

"What the hell do you want?" She demanded quietly. She was shaking and he wanted to say 'I want you' but that didn't seem right for him to say right off the bat.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said back in California." She looked at him and suddenly she just wanted him to hold her.

"You didn't come with everyone else." Was the only thing that she could find to say. He noticed that she was toying with her necklace unconsciously, and he also noticed that she wasn't wearing her rings. That in itself hurt.

"I was going to, but then I wimped out, and then I forced myself to get on a plane and come out here."

"So why are you here?"

"Lilian look, I was wrong okay, you don't have to chose, I can't live without you. I love you and everything that comes with that including the overbearing, hates my guts mother-in-law…"

"She hates me too" Lilian said and walked the last five steps to him and put her arms around him and he pulled her to him. He held her before he looked down and kissed her gently.

"Come home with me Lili, please?"

"Okay" She whispered and he kissed her again. One of her arms snaked up around his neck, while the other moved to her pocket and she pulled her rings out and pulled back from the kiss. She placed them both in his hand and he looked down at them and then back to her. She smiled at him and he placed the rings back where they belonged. On the ring finger of her left hand. Completely forgetting about the fact that they should technically be inside for the wedding they sat down on the front steps of the church and just sat with their arms around one another. The reception was being held in the basement of the church, since it was a finished basement that was designed for wedding receptions and other such things. There was even a nursery set up where the moms and dads could take the babies. They lost track of how long they were sitting out there and jumped when they heard the front doors of the church open. They leaned around the pillar that they were sitting in front of and Lilian raised an eyebrow at Jenni as the woman walked out in her purple dress.

"There you are Lilian everyone's been looking…" She stopped dead when she saw Johnny helping Lilian up from her sitting position on the step.

"Sorry, I got sidetracked."

"Right well are you coming in Lil? We're headed downstairs for the reception and everyone is looking for you."

"Yeah we'll be in in a minute alright?"

"Yeah, I'll let everyone know you'll be in." Jenni walked back inside somewhat in shock and shook her head as she saw the man that was standing there talking to Matt about why Johnny was being an ass and hadn't come. She took James' hand as he reached for her and told them that Lilian would be in, in just a few minutes and not to be so hard on Johnny. As she said that however he opened the door and Lilian walked in before he did. Matt smirked at his friend as Lilian took Johnny's hand in hers.

"Oh my god there you are, we were freaking out…Johnny?" The unspoken question hung in the air and Johnny just grinned at Matt's wife. She shook her head and the three couples made their way downstairs. Jessicka looked really pretty in her green dress and she loved it for the fact that it slightly hid her pregnancy. The minute that they were downstairs Grace was hugging her and asking if she could change.

"Uhm, I think your father wants you to stay in that sweetie…"

"But mom…"

"Uh everyone that wants to change can go ahead and do so, since we know all of you brought a change of clothes anyway because you hate being dressed up for these things." Randy announced and jaws all around the room dropped. And there was a flurry of purple as the bridesmaids went to change. Jessicka looked down at Grace and took her hand as she was handed a bag with changes of clothes for her and Grace and kissed her husband on the cheek before she too walked off with her oldest to change. She had brought something somewhat dressy to wear so it was okay. She was finished changing when she looked at the necklace that hung around her neck. It wasn't a long chain, but it wasn't quite a choker either, and it had a piece of Jade hanging from it. Jenni, Eve, and Amy had all gotten the same thing only they had gotten amethyst to match their purple dresses, and when Ashley had handed them out the day before even Randy had been shocked. Apparently Ashley had paid for it by herself, and wanted it to be a surprise, and they were told they were gifts and to keep them. **(Okay warning, I'm not going to remember writing this next part tomorrow…Sorry JC I'm kinda wasted…and I can't sleep)**

Lilian was standing with Johnny when they all noticed that Jenni was talking animatedly to her twin and that even though Jessicka hated her she was wrapped up in James' arms. He was standing beside her with his arms around her waist as they talked to Jessica. Jessicka walked back into the room and shook her head as James waved to her. Jenni smiled vaguely in her direction. Jessicka walked over to where Matt was and sighed as he pulled out a chair for her to sit in and she thankfully sat down seeing as she had just stood through the entire wedding. Matt laughed as De walked over to them and raised her arms up for her mother to take her.

Vanessa was sitting with Jeff and holding Jake while he talked to Brooklyn who had changed into her favorite pair of jeans and a rose colored tank top. She hadn't re-dyed her hair since she had gotten it stripped for homecoming the month before and she was thinking about getting it done again. **(Okay made it this far but uh yeah the words are running together and its getting harder to type…I'll work on it tomorrow…LOVE YAS)**


	35. Chapter 35

Ashley was in shock as she sat at her kitchen table trying to figure out just what in the hell she was going to do about Thanksgiving, everyone was supposed to be coming out to St. Louis and for some god awful reason she had been left to set it up. And not only was it the entire gang, Lilian's parents, Matt's parents, Brian's parents, Jessicka's parents, Kate and Zack's parents, It was everyone's. This was making things even worse and more stressful for her, which was not a good thing to say the least. She looked at the list of names in front of her and when Bob came in yelling at someone on the phone.

"Shut the hell up before you wake up the babies or I kill you. Take your fucking pick." Bob stopped dead in his tracks and looked at his future Daughter in law with shock in his eyes. She smiled sweetly and went back to what she was doing. She shook her head and picked up the phone to call Jessica for help. She was ready to rip her hair out. Between planning this and the triplets, things were just going to drive her fucking insane.

Heather and Jessicka were sitting at a table in the food court at the mall waiting for Matt and Brian to come back with their food. Neither was particularly thrilled to be there but didn't trust the guys to do the Christmas shopping by themselves so Ashton had gone to Jimmy and Jessica's to work on her English project with Brooklyn while Jessicka's mom watched the three younger ones. Glaring at the Formica covered table that the two of them were sitting at Heather ran a hand through her hair and said,

"I swear to god I'm shoving the next person who asks if I'm having twins down the escalator." Jessicka snorted in response while muttering,

"I may not be able to relate to that statement this pregnancy but, so help me god, if one more old broad walks up to me and touches my stomach, she won't have hands when she pulls away." Tearing her gaze from the table Heather grinned at her friend, knowing just how serious she was about that. Jessicka was an affectionate person and didn't care much for personal space, so long as she knew the person, but with strangers it was entirely different, she wanted them at _least_ an arms length away unless she specified otherwise. It was a sentiment that was only amplified by her pregnancy too. Shaking her head at this thought, she asked,

"Isn't Matt keeping them away from you?"

"Yeah, or at least he's trying to. If we separate for even two seconds they descend like vultures though. It's a little creepy actually." Jessicka said, making a face and this time Heather couldn't help but laugh. The two continued with their conversation for a few more minutes before Brian walked over, muttering a quick greeting and sitting a plastic cup in front of each one of them before heading back over to the line Matt was standing in. Both women shrugged off the slightly odd behavior taking a sip from the cup that had been placed in front of them only to grimace slightly and trade.

It'd hardly been a minute since Brian left the two of them to join back up with Matt when Jessicka noticed a leggy brunette along with a tall blonde walking towards them and take a seat a few tables away from them. Neither she nor Heather had really meant to overhear their conversation but both talked at such obnoxious levels that it was difficult not to, and then the brunette said something that had both their attention immediately.

"I can't believe we just ran into Matt. I mean… I haven't seen him since we broke up a few years ago." The brunette all but gushed to her blonde friend, and both Jessicka and Heather had to fight not to roll their eyes and take bets as to which one had eaten lead paint as an infant.

"I know!" The blonde practically screeched causing quite a few people in the vicinity to wince at the sheer volume and pitch of her voice. "Wasn't it, like, right before him and his band left to go on tour?"

Any doubt as to who the two had been talking about was gone with that one sentence, and the two began to really start listening to the conversation the two were having. They way they saw it; it wasn't eavesdropping anyway, since it pertained to one of them anyway. Even if it was indirectly. Heather only watched, stifling a groan, as her friend's hand clenched when the blonde suggested her friend go and ask her husband for his number.

"Do you really think I should Becca?" Her tone of voice told everyone who could hear her that it was her sad attempt at being coy. An attempt which her ditzy friend was eating right up.

"Oh. My. Gawd. Are you kidding, Amber? Of course you should!" Nodding, the brunette was hardly out of her chair before Jessicka, fists still clenched, advised.

"I really wouldn't if I were you." Almost immediately the brunette was sending her a scathing look, one which Jessicka returned with equal force and then some. Heather could already see the direction this was headed and silently prayed that Jessicka didn't end up in jail, _again_.

"I don't really see how our conversation concerns you." Amber said, stalking over to their table with her friend. Cringing as Jessicka stood up and crossed her arms over her chest, Heather couldn't help but wonder what in the hell was taking the guys so long to get back.

"Wow, big words for a girl with your IQ. Your brain isn't overheating is it? And, just so we're clear, your conversation concerned me the minute my husband was brought into it."

"Oh please… what would Matt see in a _cow_ like you?" Heather stared at the girl, not believing she could actually be that stupid.

"I'm pregnant, moron. Hence the reason it looks like I'm smuggling a beach ball under this shirt. Just stay the fuck away from my husband."

"Puh-leeze. Are you supposed to be scary?" This time Heather really couldn't help but run a hand over her face and sigh. This was about to get even uglier than it already was. It was obvious that this Amber woman didn't know _who_ it was she was dealing with.

"Are you joking? Mess with me and I'll be your worst nightmare. I've got friends in _very_ high places."

"Uh huh. Right. I'm not afraid of you. _I _didn't grow up a sheltered rich kid in Orange County, like I'm sure you did." As she said this, she placed her hands on her hips and Jessicka rolled her eyes in an exaggerated manner.

"Trust me honey, your bad spray tan and obviously fake designer bag told me all of this." It was then that Heather saw Brian look their way and groan. He obviously knew what was going on, and she watched as he said something to Matt who in turn looked their way before running a hand over his face, in what she was almost sure was frustration before the two of them grabbed the food they'd ordered and hurried over.

"Jes?" Matt said, as soon as they reached the table, seeing the stormy look in his wife's eyes. "Honey, is everything alright?"

"It'd be great if this bimbo would back the fuck off." She said, looking up at her husband, a sarcastic smile on her face. Brian and Heather both just stood back quietly, not willing to get in the middle of that argument. Amber, however, did a quick (albeit obvious) ring check and decided it was her cue to back down.

"I've got to be going. It was great seeing you Matt." Matt, wasn't stupid enough to respond with anything other than a grunt, waiting until the two were far enough away from their group before saying,

"Seriously, Jes?"

"What?" The redhead asked, looking at him as though she had no idea what he was talking about.

"I love _you._ I married _you_."

"I know, but the bitch didn't know when to shut up." Jessicka sighed, sitting down while the rest of them followed suit. After a few moments of silence, however, she turned to face her husband and with a raised eyebrow asked,

"How could you date someone that _dumb_?" Unable to stop themselves, Brian and Heather both burst into a fit of laughter while Jessicka stared at her husband, waiting for an answer. When Matt just sat there she shook her head and began to eat. He smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her forehead. She tried not to laugh and move a little closer to her husband.

The entire group was arriving at the same time. Ashley was staring at her friends and shaking her head. All the kids were screaming and playing in the basement. All the babies were upstairs in various play pens in the nursery and spare rooms. Brian and Heather walked in the front door and she immediately walked away from him and toward where her friends were. Matt looked over from talking to Johnny and looked at Brian. Heather joined Jessicka across the room from them and Brian joined the guys.

"What the hell?"

"Don't ask." Brian said. He saw Randy come down stairs holding a baby and shook his head. Shit he was gonna be a dad and he wasn't even ready for it. He already was a dad. He thought real quick and immediately knew how he could make up to Heather. But it was gonna have to wait because she was headed back over towards him with the look on her face that told him he was still mad at her.

"Brian…"

"I didn't fucking do it Heather. Ask Ashton for gods sake woman listen to me just this once."

"Wow, I was going to apologize but if you want to continue to fucking go off on me then I'm not going to. What the hell is wrong with you Brian?"

"Me? You've been nothing but a bitch since the damn plane landed…" Matt pulled Brian away from Heather and JD pulled Heather back over toward the women. There was no way in hell that they were dealing with all of that right now. It was starting to get on everyone's nerves.

Jimmy was so tired of all the bitching and complaining that he had bought a couple bottles of Whisky at the liquor store before he headed over to his brother in laws house. He then avoided everyone and headed to an unused room. He planned on being totally shit faced by dinner time.

About an hour later Jessicka was headed upstairs to the spare room where Delilah was taking a nap and happened to pass beside a room that had it door closed. A door that hadn't been closed two hours ago when she brought Delilah upstairs. And she had already scolded Jimmy for getting drunk once. She decided to check on her daughter before she checked on her cousin. She prayed to god that he was just passed out and JD had shut the door earlier when she had come up to check on the twins. She saw that Delilah was still asleep and walked back down the hall. She laid a hand on her stomach as the boys decided to play 'lets kick mommy' and stopped for a moment. She leaned back against the wall and turned to go to the bathroom instead since she now felt the need to pee. When she was done and walking back down the hall she stopped as she saw the door open. Her jaw hit the floor as she saw Amy slip from the room. Her fist balled and she walked to the room after the woman had slipped off back downstairs. She made a mental note to let Dave know what his girlfriend had been up too. She slammed into the room and Jimmy spun around to face her. She could tell by his eyes that he had drank too much and he knew what he had done.

"Jes…"

"What the hell JAMES SULLIVAN DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

"Jes… don't…"

"Don't what? Tell JD, no that's what your about to go downstairs and do. Or you can at least wait until the days over. You have 24 hours from right now to tell or I will. Dammit James Jessica's a good person, and she's been hurt. How the hell could you?"

"Jes…" she didn't give her a chance to defend himself to her before she finally let go and punched him in the jaw. She walked from the room and downstairs and was taking deep breaths to calm herself down. She also reminded herself that she needed to have a talk with everyone to let them know that from now on all holidays were taking place at their own houses no more group things, unless you lived in the same city. She was looking for Dave when Gilbert and Bob passed her bickering about being sent to wake up all the kids for dinner so she headed into the dining room where everyone was already setting out sippy cups at the kids table. She smiled as she saw Matt grabbing Delilah's cup as Jessica handed it to him. She sighed suddenly content as she watched the other parents. Jimmy and Amy were suddenly at the back of her mind as a string of kids rushed into the room followed by grandparents and aunts and uncles.

Jessicka looked at the place cards that Ashley had ordered and sighed. She was stuck sitting in between Brian and Heather, who were still bickering and it was only because for some reason Matt got to sit next to his parents. And she was stuck sitting where she was because her daughter was sitting almost directly behind her. She glanced back at her and watched as Grace helped her with her food. Jessicka smiled at that. She glanced across the table and Matt smiled at her.

"What's wrong?" He mouthed silently across the table.

"Later." Jessicka mouthed back forcing a slight smile in place as everyone finished sitting down. Almost immediately Jessicka got a headache. She let her fork fall loudly to her plate as she reached up with both hands and smacked Brian and Heather upside their heads at the same time.

"That's it I've had enough of this fucking shit. The two of you need to shut the fuck up and eat quietly or I'm gonna do worse than hit you over the head…" She trailed off as she heard De start to cry. She started to turn, but Matt was up and around the table before she had moved an inch and had their daughter in his arms. She watched as De buried her head in her dads shoulder.

"Well he shouldn't have fucking started it…" Heather yelled back and Jessicka went to punch her but JD who had gotten up and grabbed Trinity when she started crying used her free hand to grab her wrist. She shook her head no and motioned for her to leave the room with her and Matt and the three crying babies. Jessicka picked up Faith and followed her best friend and husband out of the room. She sat Faith down on the step beside where she sat down and made sure that the child stayed beside her. De reached for her and as she did Matt traded her and took Faith so De could sit in Faith's seat. Jessica sat in one of the hall chairs that Matt had pulled over for her. She watched as he carefully sat down beside his wife and still holding Faith wrapped and arm around Jessicka.

"Wanna tell us what's wrong honey?" Matt asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm just stressing out I guess. It just seems like everyone's fighting and I can't stand it."

"It'll be okay Jes, you know it's because most of us are pregnant. And Heather is just on a roll. Look how about you and Matt get a couple of plates and take De with you out onto the back patio and eat out there where there won't be any one bickering?"

"Wow JD, that's perfect, but I don't think that my parents…"

"Don't worry, your parents will be fine Matt."

An hour later after everyone was done eating and Jessicka had told Matt what was going on the two of them went in search of Dave and Amy. When they found the two they were arguing with John and Misty about a bruise that no one seemed to be able to explain on Brie's shoulder. Jessicka shook her head and Matt pulled Dave aside as Jessicka slammed Amy against a wall.

"What the hell?"

"Keep your fucking hands off my cousin."

"What the hell is she talking about Amy?"

"I have no fucking clue…"

"No fucking clue, hmm lets use a different word, because your lucky that you snuck out of that room when you did…" Suddenly Amy began to panic and Jessicka backed off. She turned instead to Dave. "She fucked Jimmy…"

"What the hell…"

Two days later they were all back in their own homes and they were all thankful for it. Not everyone was coming out for Kate and Zack's wedding that was later in the month. Jessica was sitting in the kitchen while Jimmy took Brooklyn shopping for something and only glanced up from what she was doing when she heard someone walk into the house after knocking on the front door.

"Hey Jes, what's up girl?"

"We need to talk."

"What?"

"You're not nearly as pissed off as you would be if Jimmy had talked to you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Jimmy was supposed to talk to you the day after Thanksgiving…"

"Uhm about what?"

"He had sex with Amy…"

"WHAT…" Jessica began to panic slightly. She looked up as Jimmy and Brook walked into the room a moment later. "Brook room now… check on the twins please." Her voice was cold, and Jimmy looked at his cousin with murder in his eyes. Jessicka got up hugged her best friend and shot her cousin an I hope your still alive to fix this look. Jessica had tears fighting to fall as her friend walked out and she could hear Brooklyn running back down the steps she had barely started up. "UPSTAIRS BROOKLYN" Jessica said harshly and Jimmy knew he had to tell her the hard way now.

"Jess…"

"Why?" she replied quietly and it still sounded like it had been shouted in the quiet room. Her heart was breaking into pieces and it was going to take a whole hell of a lot to fix it.

"I was stupid…"

"Why didn't you tell me Jimmy?" she asked stepping away from him as he stepped toward her.

"I didn't know how…"

"The truth would've been nice." She turned to face the ocean view from the window just above the sink. She had been standing here the first night they had spent the night with one another there in that house. She turned as he walked up behind her. She stood her ground as he stopped a few steps from her.

"Look I was stressed… I was drinking…"

"Jimmy that's no reason…Is that why there was a light bruise on your jaw? Jes caught you and you still didn't tell me…"

"Look I didn't know how to tell you baby, for this exact reason. I love you Jessi…"

"Jimmy…" she had no idea what the hell she was gonna say to that. She didn't want him to leave that was all she knew. She couldn't loose him. But there was nothing to make this go away. Her brown eyes showed the betrayal that she felt and he was slowly dying as he began to speak.

"Jessi, let me make it up to you please. It was stupid. Don't walk away from me please." he was begging her and her heart beat a little bit faster as she moved. She took the last few steps toward him and wrapped her arms around him. Just holding him in her arms. She wouldn't walk away from him even if he had done it sober. She rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry baby I really am."

"I love you too much to walk away Jimmy." she said through the tears that had finally fallen. She heard Brook enter the room but she didn't move from where she was at. Brooklyn said nothing to her mom and step-dad as she grabbed a gallon of milk and two sippy cups and ran back upstairs. Thankfully after she filled the cups she would be able to throw away the jug. Jessica moved from Jimmy reluctantly and a small smile crossed across her mouth as he pulled out a chair and let her sit. She sat and watched as he pulled things out to cook. "You know I'm going to kill her right?" Jessica said suddenly.

"You may have to get in line."

"Oh and why's that?"

"Jessicka I'm betting she's already planning on how to kill her. And I may just help."

"Oh, then I'll have help." Jessica said quietly as Brook walked back in with Trinity on her hip who was crying for Jimmy. Jimmy sat down the box that he had been reading and took his daughter from Brook. Jessica smiled she hoped that everything was going to be alright.

Kate was talking animatedly to her dad as he watched her move around excitedly. In less than ten minutes she was going to be getting married. Kyle Montgomery sighed, as long as she was happy. That was what he kept telling himself. Her hair was pulled back and in waves down her back. She was wearing black jeans and had a beige maternity top on. It was an off the shoulder dress shirt and she was twisting a strand of hair around her finger, but she was smiling. When Emmie Montgomery knocked on the door she looked up and bit her lip. This was it she was going to be Mrs. Zack Baker. She hugged her mom and smiled when Nevaeh kicked. She briefly rested a hand on her stomach and grinned at her dad. He hugged her and her mother and the three of them walked from the room. No one was wearing dresses, no one had been asked to either. It was a traditional wedding but it was so their gangs style. She smiled when she saw Jessicka smile at her from where she was sitting beside Matt who was holding De. Jessica was leaning her head on Jimmy's shoulder and his arm was around her, their twins were being held by Ashton and Brooklyn. All the others were sitting together and then her eyes landed on Zack. He stood there and when their eyes met she immediately relaxed as her dad walked her down the aisle. She barely registered what was going on as the ceremony flew by. The only thing she knew was that is was over and she was in Zacks arms.

They were back at Kate and Zacks and a grin was plastered on their faces as they talked to their friends and Jessica just had to make a stupid comment.

"Hey wow, damn you know this makes the fifth marriage in our group of friends that a baby hasn't been born. Or a major incident hasn't occurred."

"I Don't want to know." Emmie said smiling as she watched her daughter and Son in law laugh as Jessicka took their picture. They were happy and that was all that mattered.


	36. Chapter 36

December was passing by quickly and it was almost Christmas. Brooklyn was excited because for once it seemed like they were going to have a normal Christmas. She was going to her dads for the first week of break, so they were having Christmas a little bit earlier. She was excited to be spending time with both her families, although she and the other kids considered them all one big happy family. Brook was running down the stairs to answer the phone since Jessica had decided that the only phone upstairs was going to be in her and Jimmy's room and the kids weren't supposed to be in there unless they were waking up their parents. She grabbed the phone as it rang the fourth time. She ran back upstairs as she said hello. She had to check on the twins.

"Hey Brook."

"Oh hey Ryan. What's up?"

"Nothing are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Yeah I have to baby-sit. Mom and Jimmy have this stupid thing to go to."

"Oh, that's okay."

"Ryan I can see if she'll let grandma and Grandpa do it."

"Well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to catch a movie. Since we don't have school."

"Uhm I can ask if I can get out of babysitting."

"Okay, if not it's cool we can get together some other time."

"Okay, hey Faith is crying I have to go."

"Okay bye."

"Bye." Brook hung up the phone and picked up her baby sister. She couldn't believe in two months there was gonna be another baby in the house. She carried Faith around the room and tried to get her to stop crying. She couldn't wait 'til her parents got home. But Jimmy had done nothing but spoil her mother since thanksgiving. Which Brook still thought was funny. But she also knew she couldn't tell Ryan what the thing was tomorrow night because she was afraid of what he would say. She sighed as she sat down in the rocking chair and rocked her baby sister. Trinity was still asleep. She fell asleep sitting there with her sister and that was how her parents found her when they got home. Jimmy took Faith from her and carefully put her in her crib and Jessica gently shook her daughter awake. It was four am.

The next day Brook put her phone on vibrate as she set about helping her parents. She sighed. Okay so she had lied about the babysitting thing. She had agreed to go to the charity concert for one of two reasons. 1) because of the things she remembered about when she was little, and 2) because of Ashton. That and okay maybe there was one more reason… She really wanted to see her step dad and the guys play a show. She felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket and she ignored it. She took it out and set it on the end table. Once Jimmy left, Jessica and Brook got the twins ready and headed out. They were meeting up with the rest of the gang. Jessicka's parents as well as Matt's were going to be watching all the younger children. Which was thankfully only four. When Jessica and Brooklyn got there they noticed that a very frantic Kate, very pregnant Kate Baker was running around like a chicken with her head cut off. Zack was with the guys getting ready and it wasn't like they could just start yelling at Kate to calm down. Ashton was sitting with Heather who was wearing a new pair of diamond drop earrings.

"Probably not the best time seeing as Kate's ready to flip, well already has, but what was your and Brian's fight over?"

"What the hell are you talking about Jes?" Heather said looking up from being amused by the fact that Zack had finally broke away from the guys and grabbed Kate as she passed him and steadied her. The others watched on as Zack made Kate breathe in and out for a few moments.

"Katie, baby, calm down. Everything is going to go smoothly. Now go sit down and relax." He kissed her on the head and walked her over to sit with Heather and Jessicka. The other guys smiled at their women and Jessicka froze when Jenni walked in biting her lip and holding James' hand.

"Hey guys, I know we're late, we're sorry."

"Where the hell have you been James?" Matt asked his friend after he apologized.

"Uhm…" James looked at Jenni who swallowed the gum that she was chewing.

"This ought to be good."

"Shut up Aaron." Jenni said and smacked him. And she made the mistake of smacking him with her left hand and not her right. Jessicka saw her ring finger and her face paled.

"Not the time babe." Matt had apparently seen the same thing that Jessicka had. Jessicka stood and walked away from the group and went to find something to eat. She slightly smiled at the hilarity behind it all. Apparently the man hadn't wanted talked out of marrying Jennifer Orton. Jes pulled a dollar out of her pocket and put it in the snack machine. She was staring at the thing deciding what she wanted when it finally dawned on her what that thought meant. Jennifer Orton was now Jennifer Hart…oh god… that meant the woman was going to be her neighbor… She let out a quick breath and breathed it back in slowly.

"Jes? Everything okay over here? You've been staring at the machine for like five minutes." Jessica Sullivan said walking over. Jes hit in her choice, got her candy and change and turned to the opposite twin, the one that wasn't her neighbor.

"She married James…"

"Huh?" Jess asked completely confused by that one.

"YOUR SISTER MARRIED MY NEIGHBOR!!!!!!!!!" Jessicka exclaimed. Jess raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Really?" Jessicka looked at her friend dumbfounded. Did she not see what had happened? "Jes, it's really no big deal Hun. They love each other, I love you but get the fuck used to it." Jessicka laughed and shook her head at her friend.

"Okay" and together Jes and Jess walked back to the group just as Matt and the guys had to go onstage. They walked with them and smiled as they watched the men that they loved walk onstage. Jenni found herself standing beside Jes. She swallowed. "Don't fucking hurt my friend, or best friends twin or not, you are dead."

"I won't and Jess wouldn't let you kill me… I don't think." That caused Jes to laugh. Ashton and Brook had disappeared earlier when they had spotted a few girls that they knew from school and were lost somewhere out in the crowd, but had promised to behave and meet backstage after the show was over. The girls all settled in on the couches that Kate had ordered set beside the stage and James and Jenni sat on the floor and in one another's arms watching the show.

Three days later Jessica was looking at the calendar and sighing. It was going to be a long week. The kids were all out for winter break, Brook had already flown out to her dads. Grace had gone to her dads. So currently in the house was just Jess, Jimmy, Faith and Trinity. Jess walked past the Christmas tree and smiled. There were a few presents already under the tree and they were the ones for the other adults. They were going to have a small California gang get together, and had sent the North Carolina presents with Brook and the St. Louis presents with Grace.

Misty was glaring daggers at Amy as she walked into the arena. Jessica had called and cried her eyes out to her friend and Misty had promised to make the bitches life a living hell. Rumor had it that Dave had broke up with her. Misty and John had custody of baby Brie. Misty watched as her kids sat together being good for once while they were at a show. It was the last Raw before the Christmas show which had already been taped overseas. Suddenly Misty got an idea. She smirked as she called Kyra over.

"What mama?" the child was excited it was going to be her first Christmas with her mom and the man that she had decided to call dad.

"Will you go and find your Aunt Chelsea for me I have a favor to ask."

"Okay" So the woman technically wasn't her aunt but the fact that she had all but spent the first four years of her life calling her that Misty didn't mind at all. Tonight was going to be an awesome night.

"What the hell are you up to Misty?"

"Oh just doing a little favor to prepare a bitch for someones comeback."

"Whose comeback?"

"John you're an idiot. Jes is coming back after her one year. Which by the way is in like April."

"Oh shit that's right. So what four months of prep for a comeback?"

"Oh trust me shes already got the contract signed. Matt told her that if she wasn't gonna be happy out of the ring then she was resigning that contract. He just wants her to be happy. And you know I would like to say it's about time that it looks like shes going to make it to her one year, her and JD both."

"Yeah it is. And a little FYI, Amy's asking to see Brie, I told her to burn in hell."

"Good. And there's Chelsea later baby I have work to do. And remember concentrate on ways to defeat Randy at the next PPV."

"At the New Year Pay Per View the Cenas are going to dominate and go home champions. So don't worry honey, we got this. I'll take the kids back to catering and make sure the TVs on. You know how Xavier and Kyra are."

"Okay. I love you honey." Misty said and kissed her husband lightly on the lips. He smiled and gave her a quick hug as he took Brie from her. Misty headed out to the ring to fight and smiled as she watched the others that she considered friends milling around backstage. She smiled and said hi to several of them.

Vanessa turned the TV on and she laughed when she saw that Misty was strutting to the ring with a smirk on her face and her music playing. She looked over as Megan started trying to climb up on the couch beside her. She laughed and helped the child as best she could. After all she was almost ready to pop. She rested a hand on her enlarged belly and smiled when Megan did the same before pointing to the TV when she finally noticed Misty. Vanessa laughed and turned up the volume.

"Alright so lets face it we all know that none of us Divas truly like one another and we can join together when we absolutely have to but seeing as I'm the WWE Women's Champion I'm getting a request granted tonight. She hurt one of my friends and I'm the lucky one that gets to make the payback. Lita get your skank ass out here so I can kick it from here to next year."

Vanessa stared at the television for a minute and wondered what in the hell that was all about, then remembered. She caught a glimpse of the crescent moons on Misty's shoulder and smiled. Yeah her and the Jess's were the best of friends to one another and after what they went through anyone of them got hurt that way, the other two were gonna pound the person that did it into the ground. She watched as Lita walked out with a confused look on her face.

"What the hell are you talking about Misty?" She said looking at the brunette in the ring.

"You know damned well what I'm talking about."

"Hah, are we talking about the fact that I slept with…"

"Shut the fuck up and get in this ring. You beat me tonight then at New Years Revolution you get a shot at my title."

"Fine by me.." and with that she was in the ring and instantly regretting it."

Jeff was walking into the catering area to see who all was in there when he caught a glimpse of the TV. He smirked the bitch deserved the beating that she was getting. Although Misty really needed to stop releasing the pins and actually get the three count before Amy could find a way to fight back.

"She really should just make the pin."

"I agree, so what's up Champ?"

"Missing V that's all, can't wait until tomorrow's over and we all get to go home."

"Yeah, babies due next month isn't it?"

"Yeah. Little girl… V is dead set on naming her Jade Lynn."

"Cute"

"Yeah, well I like it so works for me too, but then again you don't mess with a pregnant Vanessa either so it's no miracle that she's getting her way."

"Ha, Mist was like that when we had the twins."

"And there's the bell, looks like Amy doesn't get that title shot."

"Or Brie, I told her to go to hell."

"Good for you."

"Yeah. So since you don't have a match, and Mist is done, wanna head back to the hotel for dinner, and get some sleep so we can all get an early start tomorrow. Because immediately after my match I'm leaving to spend the holidays with my wife…oh hey there you are Brook."

"Oh I was watching Misty fight."

"Okay, next time tell me, I loose track of you your mother is going to kill me after she has the baby… or she'll have Jimmy do it…"

"She won't have you killed, cos then V would have to have her killed."

"Okay, yeah yeah lets go." They tossed Misty a towel and rounding up the Cena kids they headed out. She rubbed the sweat off her neck and smiled at her family as they all made their way out of the arena. A slight smile was in place on all of their faces as they laughed at the kids later during dinner and Brook noticed that her dad was sad. She didn't say a word to him about it, because she knew it was because he missed Vanessa. She briefly wondered how her mom was doing with her gone. She laughed just a little to herself, knowing that her mom had enough to worry about at the moment. She had finally gotten over Jimmy sleeping with Amy who was now paying the price since it had finally gotten to the others. Brook laughed as they all sat there together. She loved times like this.

Brooklyn woke up early on Christmas Eve and smiled when Vanessa walked in and told her that they were opening presents one day early so that she would be able to celebrate with them. And leave that same day to get back to California in time to open presents there. Brook smiled as she picked her baby brother up out of the play pen that he was in. He was 11 months old and no one had yet to mention that the new baby and the twins were all sharing the same birth month. As they opened presents smiles crossed over faces at gifts and when they were done opening presents they all smiled and started saying their good-byes to Brook. Jeff was driving her to the airport in half an hour.

Everywhere else the next day everyone's Christmas turned out great. And they all called one another to tell them Merry Christmas and let them know they would see them when they could. It was the week after new years and none of them celebrated the New Year really considering that several women were due in the next two to three months. On the seventh of January at six PM Brook answered the phone when it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brook, It's dad."

"Hi dad…"

"I was just calling to tell you that Vanessa had the baby."

"So what's my baby sisters name?" She asked excitedly as her mom walked in the room. Jessica shook her head and grabbed a can of soda from the fridge and sat at the table.

"Jade Lynn."

"Ooo pretty, will you send pictures?"

"Yeah, V sends her love to you and the others."

"Okay, well go back to her and I'll talk to you later. I love you dad, and tell V, we all send our love back to her and Jade."

"I will." they hung up and Brook turned to her mom.

"V had the baby then?" Jessica asked her daughter.

"Mhmm Jade Lynn Hardy."

"Who?" Jimmy asked walking in.

"My baby sister." And she hugged her step dad and mom. She ran up to her room smiling. Jimmy and Jessica watched her leave. And Jimmy pulled his wife out of the chair that she was sitting in and held her. A smile in his eyes as he leaned down to kiss the woman he loved.

Jessica and Jimmy were over at James and Jenni's later on that week. And Jenni was trying not to laugh as Jessi told her how Brook had reacted to being a big sister again. Jenni just grinned.

"You know Jess sounds to me like your debating sending her out there."

"If it weren't for school I probably would…what the hell was that?"

"The door chill, I got it.. Or not." James said as Grace ran in.

"James, momma told me to come get you and Jenni…she said shes ready to have the baby."

"Shit, I'll stay here with the kids, Jimmy honey would you go get De please?" Jessica asked calmly and her husband nodded and together Jenni, James and Jimmy made their way next door. Jessicka wasn't freaking out as much as Grace had lead them to believe when she burst in the door. Jessicka rolled her eyes as Jimmy took Delilah and Jenni handed him the diaper bag as she watched James start dialing Matt's number.

"So where is he?" Jimmy asked as he opened the door to Jessicka's SUV.

"Uhm I sent him out for fudge…"

"And when was this?"

"Three hours ago."

"What kind of Fudge?"

"Mackinac…"

"Jesus Jes, that's totally impossible to find…"

"I know but I wanted some… Oh god tell me James is driving." When Jenni nodded and got in the passenger side behind Jessicka in the backseat James got in the drivers side and tossed his phone back to Jenni and told her to get ahold of Matt somehow.

When they got to the hospital and where in a room Jenni sat down in one of the chairs and handed over the phone back to James. She had finally gotten a hold of Matt and he was on his way. Even though he was praying that he would be there before the babies were born, and then he was going to yell at her for sending him out on the run in the first place. James glanced over at the woman he loved sitting curled up in a chair trying not to fall asleep. He smiled and sat down in the other chair in the room.

"You look tired Jen, get some sleep." Jessicka told her from where she winced slightly in pain as she had a contraction. They weren't close enough together and she knew that it was going to be a few hours before she actually gave birth.

"But…"

"Hey no arguing with the woman in labor." Jes said grinning. Okay so obviously she was semi grateful for the woman at the moment, but she was still a little shaken with the fact that she had married her friend.

"I'm gonna call the others, and let them know and I'm gonna tell the guys to keep the women at home."

"Thanks James. If I fall asleep let me know when my husband gets here."

"You got it, and Jen sleep, you need it." Jes didn't say anything to that, because she knew that the woman had just gotten back for a few days off the road. She would be leaving again in a few days. But she was planning on making sure that she was back for her nephews birth. She had missed the triplets because she hadn't been allowed off the road, which she had thought was bullshit. This time she told herself she would be there. She was also out cold asleep in five minutes flat. James smiled at his wife and shook his head.

"I swear to god that man works her and the others to death."

"Oh once I'm back on the road, I'll look out for her I promise, but only because you're one of my best friends."

"Thanks Jes I appreciate it."

"Mhmm, besides she's been nice to me and if you tell anyone this I'll kill you."

"So anyone else you want me to call?"

"Nah, JD's probably gotten that taken care of…see." Jes trailed off as Dante and Eve walked in.

"How are you Jes?"

"Fine Dante. Eve you look dead on your feet."

"Same reason she is… stupid fucking boss." and Eve moved to the chair that James vacated and closed her eyes. James and Dante looked at one another and the look in James' eyes as he stared at his wife's ex was hatred. He had hurt Jen, and he knew that the other man knew it. James not wanting to start anything for Jessicka's sake sat on the floor in front of Jenni's chair and leaned against the wall. Dante did the same and both men ran to get Jes water when she wanted it, and ice, because the nurse was being a bitch. Two hours later Matt walked in and Jenni, Eve, James, and Dante walked out of the room. They did not want to be in there when she yelled at him. No matter how much pain she was in. The four of them went down to Dante's car and went to get something to eat.

"Only you Jessicka Nikole Sanders could manage to go into labor when you sent me out on the craziest I want run in the world."

"I have nice neighbors?"

"Where's the girls?"

"Jess and Jimmy were at James and Jenni's?"

"Lucky"

"I know, but that's why you love me."

"One of many reasons."

"I so feel loved now."

"You should, I had to call Zack and tell him that he needed to call Jimmy and tell him that just like Kate, Jess was not to be here, not as close to popping as they are. Heather, Brian and the girls are on their way. So are Johnny and Lilian."

"Okay, and Jess already knew she wasn't coming out. But I really want Grace and De…"

"Honey…"

"Don't honey me, I know they don't need to be here. I'll send James after them later after the twins are born… oh lord did I seriously just say that?"

"Yes, and our parents are on the way too."

"Mom'll be happy."

"First baby I'll have been here for sweetie… well first and second." Jes and Matt turned to look at the doorway. Jessicka's parents stood there and Jes grinned. She reached for her mom and when the woman got beside the bed she leaned down and hugged her daughter. A few moments later Matt's parents walked in and then followed by the Hart's and Eve and Dante.

At five fifteen AM on January 13 Aidan Matthew Sanders was born. Three minutes later his twin brother Ciaran Matthew Sanders was born. Jessicka was exhausted but she was too excited to sleep. She smiled down at the dark haired baby in her arms. His name was Ciaran and he looked just like his daddy. Aidan looked exactly like his twin brother. Only she would manage out of all of them to have identical twin boys. None of the other twins in their group were identical. She smiled as Matt muttered under his breath about being able to tell them apart. The nurses had already cleaned up the boys and they both wore little name tags on their ankles. Finally Karen took her grandson from her daughter and Jes fell asleep. Only to wake several hours later to a room full of people. She smiled as she saw her two older daughters. Grace was holding the hand of one of her little brothers and De was looking at the baby in awe. Jessicka tried not to laugh.

Three days later when they were home from the hospital Jessicka looked down at the babies in their bassinets in the family room. They had discovered soon after the boys were born that there was a small way to tell the boys apart. Aidan had a little strawberry birthmark on his left shoulder. Jessicka and Matt had their hands full and were both tired all the time, but it helped that her mom was over every day to help take care of the three children that were not in school. Jess had been over once already had asked how she felt after giving birth to twins. Jes had looked at her and glared.

"Okay yeah so maybe I should call Ashley and take back laughing because she had triplets."

"You most definitely should. Having multiples sucks doesn't it."

"Shut up Sullivan."

"No don't wanna, and I see you got your leave me alone or I'll fuck you up attitude back."

"Gee thanks, your lucky that you're pregnant or I woulda hit ya."

"Now girls enough bickering and feed these hungry kids. I can't do it by myself." The Jess's laughed and went to help Karen. After all with Jess there, there were five little mouths to feed, not three.

The group had barely exchanged pictures of the two new additions and Jade when Kate went into labor. And of course Jessicka was pissed because she couldn't be there for her God Daughters' birth. But she did get hourly updates and when she got the call saying that Nevaeh had been born, one of the first things out of Heather's mouth was

"Kate told me to tell you that Nevaeh has Zacky's amazing green eyes. Kate's words not mine."

"Ha now that's just great, how's the dad?"

"Zack or her dad?"

"Her dad geek."

"Grinning like an idiot at his granddaughter and waiting impatiently to hold her."

"Now that's even better."

"Yeah hey, gotta go, I'm being informed that I have to call North Carolina now… Love to you and Matt and the kids."

"Yeah, I hear ya, I'll pass it on." And the two hung up the phone. She glanced down at the sleeping two year old on her lap and smiled. She was worn out from all the excitement that the past three weeks had brought and it wasn't over yet. Jessica was due any day now too. And exactly eight days later on February Ninth she went into labor around three in the morning. Once the ones that were going to make it to the hospital were there they watched as Jess was more relaxed about this birth than she had been the last one.

"How are you doing baby?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm fine quit asking Jimmy. Besides, the whole past nine months' I've been told the baby was healthy… and besides, this time my baby doesn't have to stay in the hospital."

"Oh my god Jess that's a horrible thing to say." Jenni said.

"Jenni remember this sis, Faith and Trinity were in for the first two months. They were three months premature. Although you wouldn't know it from how they look now. I've lost two babies, and before that the last time I went full term I was fifteen."

"Okay, sorry."

"It's okay, and how in the hell did you manage to get out here?"

"I'm not the only one…Hey Ya'll get the hell in here." Jenni said turning to the door way. Misty, John and their kids walked in followed by her father who was followed by Jeff who was back on the road. Jeff was followed by Adam and Alyssa who were carrying their kids. Lilian, Johnny, Brian, and Heather walked in behind them and Jessica wanted to cry. Five hours later at eight am Owen James Sullivan was born. And when Jessica looked at him and saw Jimmy in her son she smiled. Her little boy had his daddy's eyes. She looked up at Jimmy and smiled.

"Happy birthday Jimmy." Jimmy smirked and the others laughed.

"Best birthday present I could ever ask for."

"Are you trying to make me cry?"

"No, but it's the truth. My wife is happy, my baby is healthy and he was born on my birthday."

"Don't forget he's named after you in a twisted kinda way." Brian said as he wrapped his arms around Heather. They had opted out of being told what they were having. They glanced to Lilian.

"You know your next right?" Jess voiced what they all were thinking.

"Shut up I don't want to think about that right now, even though I can't wait to have my baby."

"Yeah by the way you two are the only ones that opted out of knowing what you were having." Jimmy said to the only two expecting mothers.

"I like surprises. Besides me and Brian couldn't decide on a name either way and this way whatever we have we have to decide as soon as the baby's born.

"We have a name for each sex but we just wanted to be surprised. Well that and my mom wants to know, and I don't want to lie to her and tell her I don't know when I do. I can't lie to that woman." Johnny said and the others laughed.

Four days later they were all at Jimmy and Jessica's and Matt had already gotten the boys in the house and in their port-a-cribs and they as well as Owen were asleep. And even though it was February it was starting to warm up a little bit. So Randy, Ashley and their babies had flown out. Vanessa had brought out one month old Jade and the twins and they were all having a in door get together since it was still too cold to go outside. The babies were all on the second floor in the nurseries and they were all finally putting that gigantic empty space on the third floor to use. Jessica had gotten couches and other pieces of furniture for the area, as well as a pool table and a dart board when she moved in but with everything that had really gone down the only ones to use it had been the kids. Their were about five baby monitors scattered through out the upstairs with them, two on the first floor and one attached to each mother that had a baby six months or younger asleep in the nurseries. Faith and Trinity were playing in the kid area over by the bathrooms that was blocked off and currently holding Delilah, Faith, Trinity, Lucas, Carmandy, Krystina, Jake, Megan, Katlyn, and Kirsten. The ones that were two and under. The older kids were camped around the TV watching a movie and the adults were on the other end of the room. Brook was holding her baby sister and smiling at her. She loved all of her younger siblings but she loved babies, and she had swore to her mom that she was waiting to have kids until marriage and that was the only thing keeping her mom from going off on her.

Jenni looked around the room and smiled. She looked across the room to James and he nodded in her direction. She grinned and decided that standing over by him was probably the safest way to make her announcement now that Jessicka had had her baby. She let him wrap an arm around her and then so she didn't have to get everyone's attention he did.

"Hey everyone shut the fuck up for a minute." James said loud enough for everyone to hear, but not loud enough to wake up the babies on the floor below them or Jade who had fallen asleep in her sisters arms. When everyone was looking at them Jenni spoke.

"I'm pregnant." Jaws dropped and clenched around the room. Definitely the reaction that she was expecting from Jessicka, and she moved closer to James.

**A/N: **_Okay YAY finally this chapter is complete. Jess the next chapter is gonna have some stuff in it before the scenes you are totally looking forward too. But hey, you've been threatening, begging, pleading, and harassing me in general for this chapter. Sorry bout the ending but you knew it was coming. Well hope you loved it and I worked hard on it. Considering its ONE FUCKING THIRTY IN THE MORNING!!!! Go figure I finally got the chance to work on it. I would have had it posted on Saturday as promised and finished but my doc appointments didn't go so well. I was in bed by nine. So anyways onto the less depressing shit.. GIVE ME AT LEAST A WEEK AND A HALF TO UPDATE THIS ONE. I HAVE TO UPDATE MY MIBBA STORIES TOO!!!!!!!!!! So beg all you want but give me that long before the bitching begins… _


	37. Chapter 37

Jessicka was smiling as she walked hand in hand on a private beach in Hawaii with Matt. They had never gotten a honeymoon, so before their lives got chaotic again they had taken off. They had been married for a year as of today and it was an amazing feeling to know that the man currently walking barefooted and bare-chested beside her was hers. She herself was walking barefooted and only had on a bikini. And she had a feeling even that she wasn't going to be wearing even that in a little bit, not like she cared. She laughed as he splashed water at her and took off running. She rolled her eyes as she caught up with him and splashed him back. He grinned and lifted her off the ground and spun her around in a circle. They toppled to the beach laughing with Matt landing on his back with Jessicka in his arms. She grinned as she rolled off of him and lay on her side with her head on his shoulder. He looked at her and watched as she lifted her left hand and began to trace the tattoos on his stomach and chest. He tried not to laugh as her hand drifted lower to trace the death bat. But it was kind of hard not to when she reached the bottom of the skull.

"Matt are you ticklish right there baby?"

"No" Matt said trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes you are, don't lie to me."

"Okay, stop please honey." Matt said as he rolled out from under her touch. She grinned and tackled him. The two were rolling around in the sand tickling one another and laughing when Matt suddenly pinned her to the ground and kissed her. She responded immediately to the urgency of his kiss and his touch as his hands started to move over her. She lifted her body toward him as he reached behind her to untie her bathing suit strap. When that was removed Matt trailed kisses down her body to just above the ties on her hip. He glanced up at her with mischief in his green eyes and she grinned back as his fingers undid the ties at either side of her hips. She was most definitely glad that she had bought this one instead of the really cute one piece that she had seen. She grinned as he kissed his way back up to her lips and she smirked suddenly as he temporarily forgot that his wife was a WWE Diva. She flipped them so that she was on top and with her swimsuit laying tossed up towards the little beach house that they had rented she move down Matt's body and smirked as she stripped him of his swim trunks. She tossed them up to join her swim suit and he grabbed her wrist as she started to run a hand over his chest. She leaned down and kissed him passionately and he ran a hand threw her hair. He grinned when she nipped at his lower lip and she murmured his name softly as he rolled them so she was on her back. There was no longer a playful fight for who was in control.

"I love you Jesi" Matt told her as he began to make love to her. Her body responded to his touch and his actions. But before they went too much further she was able to get out a single sentence.

"Mmm, I'm glad, because I love you too." She said smiling at him a smile that showed in her eyes. It was also a soft simple smile that melted his heart. He brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face and placed a kiss over each one of her eyes.

Later they had some how managed to make their way back up to the beach house, collecting their clothes on the way. And Jessicka laughed as Matt decided that he was going to carry her. And immediately dumped her in the shower where he joined her moments later. She was laughing as he started the shower spray. She laughed again as she stood on tip toe to place a kiss on his lips. He smiled into the kiss and pulled her soaking wet body against his. She let out a slight moan as she felt his body press against hers. She loved the way they fit together so perfectly.

The rest of the week went by almost exactly like the first day had. By the time they were leaving they had made love on the beach, in the shower, and probably just about everywhere else except the bed. On the last day they lay out on the beach and made the best of the beautiful weather.

"You know babe, the other diva's are gonna be jealous of you."

"Hmm why do you say that Matt?" Jessicka asked from where she was laying naked on the blanket beside him.

"You have a beautiful tan, and no tan lines…"

"Hmm I wonder why, I really apparently didn't need to buy a swimsuit."

"What can I say to that….?"

"Hmm how about yeah babe your right, because all we did this week was have sex?" Matt laughed and Jessicka shook her head, replacing it on his chest where it had been before she moved to stretch and snuggle in closer to her husband.

"That works."

"You know they're also jealous cos me, Jenni, Misty, and Vanessa have the greatest husbands out of all the divas."

"Well gee baby thanks."

"Yeah, just don't mention it to Jenni and James that I'm okay with them being married and having a baby."

"Wouldn't dream of it." She lay there a few minutes later just listening to the beat of his heart as it beat in his chest beneath her ear. She was happy, she was content, and her marriage wasn't picture perfect, but it was just perfect for her and Matt and all of their kids.

Jimmy woke up two days after Matt and Jessicka had left and smiled. He looked at the woman lying beside him and smiled. She was asleep and Faith was curled up next to her. He carefully got out of bed not to wake the two females. He placed a kiss on his wife's forehead as he grabbed his watch off the nightstand on her side of the bed and then he placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead as well. He walked down the hall and glanced in to see that Trinity was asleep still and then he knocked before peeking into Brook's room. She was still asleep as well. Thank god it was a Saturday otherwise she'd be in trouble. Last but not least he walked into the babies room and grinned as he looked down at his son. He looked like he had just opened his eyes and was getting ready to start crying. He picked him up and walked over to the changing table. After he changed Owens diaper he put him in a onesie and carried him downstairs to feed him. He got to the bottom of the stairs and raised an eyebrow at Plague as he jumped down out of the babies bassinet. He sat Owen down and walked into the kitchen and made a bottle. He walked back out after heating it up and picked his son back up and sat down on the couch. As he fed Owen his wife walked down the stairs holding the hands of their daughters and smiled at him. She was still clad in the black pajama pants and white diva tank that Brook had gotten her for Christmas. She got the girls in their booster seats and gave them each a pop tart before she walked into the living room.

"Morning baby." She said to the man she loved.

"Morning to you too honey."

"So did we ever recruit anyone to baby-sit tonight?"

"I think my parents are coming over. At least that was what they said last night when I talked to them. If they don't we could always call Aunt Karen."

"Doesn't she have…"

"No Matt's mom and dad do."

"Oh" she said and she took Owen from her husband once the bottle was finished and placed him in the bassinet after she burped him. Then she turned to Jimmy once more who was watching her with a smile in place. He pulled her down onto his lap.

"Happy Anniversary Jessi" She smiled.

"Back at you Jimmy" she said with a smile and kissed him lightly. Where they were sitting on the couch you could see the twins at the table and Jimmy glanced their direction just as Jessica glanced at the stairs. Brook was groggy and disorientated as she stumbled over Plague. She bent down and picked him up and took him to the kitchen and then down the hall to feed him. The two rolled their eyes and cuddled up closer to each other. Jessica watched as Brook got down sippy cups and put milk in them and set them in front of her sisters before she got her own breakfast.

"So any plans for the week Brook?" Jess asked.

"Nope, none mom."

"Not getting together with Ryan?" Jess was confused at that one. Brook looked at her mom and step dad and said nothing. She went back to making her cereal. Nothing else was said about it but Jess and Jimmy knew something was up.

Later that night Karen and Mike came to pick up the kids because Jimmy's parents hadn't shown up. Karen had Faith on her hip and Mike was holding Owen's carrier and Jess was putting Trinity in the car. Jimmy was talking Brooklyn out of her bedroom. Where she had spent the entire day. When Jimmy walked out of the house Brook was following him and she looked pouty. She tossed her overnight bag in the trunk with the diaper bag for the babies and got in the SUV next to Faith's car seat. The other two babies were in the middle. Jess and Jimmy watched them pull out of the driveway and Jimmy grinned at his wife. They headed back in to change so they could go out. Needless to say they never made it back out the front door.

It was finally the night that she had waited so long for. She loved her husband, and her children but she loved her job as well and Matt wanted her to be happy. So she was back out on the road. They were in Colorado, and Matt had flown out with her. His mom had the twins until Matt got back and Delilah was with her as well. Jessicka was walking into the arena and a soft smile was on her face as she walked though the halls with her duffel bag over her shoulder and her cell phone in her back pocket. Grace was beside her scanning the halls looking for her dad. Jessicka's long red hair was back in a pony tail and she smirked at a few of the divas as she walked. Jaws were dropping everywhere that she walked.

"Daddy!!!!!!" Grace yelled suddenly and Jes smirked, she hadn't told him that she was bringing her with him. The only reason she was here was because of her spring break. Randy turned and caught her when she launched herself at him. Jes walked over and handed him the smaller child sized bag that Grace had dropped.

"Surprise… if you want her for the week she's your's. It's her spring break."

"You're in a really good mood…"

"Well lets put it this way I made it a year with Matt. I have two beautiful baby boys at home, I have both my girls, my husband loves me, I finally had my honeymoon, and I'm back and ready to kick some ass. And Grace really wanted to see you." Randy shook his head and said not a word. His oldest daughter took his hand and walked off to find her dad's friends with him. Jessicka walked into the divas' locker room and the other women looked at her and faces blanched. She waved to Eve, who shook her head and said nothing. Jessicka had her body back and she was tanned and most definitely showing it off in the spring weather. She had her favorite pair of shorts on, and a halter top. Her tanned feet were in a pair of white flip flops. Misty glanced up at the newcomer and spotted the tattoo on her friends shoulder and smirked.

"What the hell you come back and don't even acknowledge me. Bitch what's with that?"

"You want Bitch, I'll show you bitch." the smirk on both women's faces turned to smiles as they hugged. At that moment Jessicka's back pocket vibrated and she jumped about three feet in the air.

"Damn him to hell. Messing with my phone." she pulled it out of her pocket and read the number on it. She flipped it open. And before she got a word out the person on the other end was speaking.

"Lilian went into labor about thirty minutes ago. She wanted me to call and tell you. Of course now you get to run and tell everyone else that's there too, so I don't have to make gazillion phone calls to everyone in the arena… Oh my god, I'm gonna be a dad…"

"Johnny, calm the fuck down. Go back to Lilian I'll call in a little bit or have Matt check in with you if I can't. Go be with Lilian. And congrats man, don't forget to call your parents…" and she hung up shaking her head. She looked at Beth Phoenix and Michelle McCool who were looking at her funny. "WHAT?"

"What the hell did you do hit a tanning booth?" Rosa asked.

"Ha you wish this was from a tanning booth." Jessicka smirked. Misty rolled her eyes and so did Eve.

"That is not a real tan, not this time a year." Michelle said causing Natalya to roll her eyes.

"Newsflash sweeties my tan is all natural."

"No tan lines either apparently." Misty said as Jessicka turned around to move her bag off the bench and sit down to mess with fixing her phone. Jessicka glanced up at Misty and grinned.

"Where the hell would you get a no tan line tan this time of the year?" Kelly asked.

"Hawaii." was the response she gave.

"Ha, right like you would go to Hawaii, didn't you just have a kid or something?"

"Yeah I did Michelle, I had twins in January. I celebrated my one year anniversary with my husband in Hawaii while our parents watched the kids. And we made a stop in California to pick up Grace before flying out here yesterday."

"Wait whoa, hold up who went to Hawaii and came back with no tan lines?" Gail asked walking in.

"Me. Hi Gail."

"Jes, oh my god hey yeah go figure you would."

"I know."

"Uh hello, how the hell did you end up with no tan lines?" Michelle demanded.

"Private beach…"

"Right…"

"Well my bad I mean really great sex all week on said private beach with my fucking amazing husband of one year." Misty smirked at that one. Jes grinned at her friend.

"Speaking of which you mentioned him where is he?"

"Hell if I know Mist. My bet is looking for something to eat before the show. He's meeting up with me backstage after. Now who has the schedule for tonight." The few divas that liked her laughed and they started talking about the show as they changed. Jessicka smiled as they all headed out to the curtain to see what was going on and wait for their cues.

Matt was sitting front row ringside kinda leaning back in his chair a little bit just enjoying the free time he was getting and the show of course, all though he was there for one reason and one reason only and that was for his wife. He was trying not to laugh at the newest ring announcer for Raw that they were trying out since the last one got fired and Lilian no longer did it. Her name was Veronica or something like that and she was messing up just about everything. He shook his head as he watched Amy walk out as her music played. He tensed immediately. And when he heard the woman that had just walked up beside him begin to speak he tried not to groan in annoyance.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" He turned his head sideways and glanced in Amber's direction.

"I'm here with my wife."

"I don't see her anywhere…" Amber trailed off smiling. Matt rolled his eyes. And grinned as Crossroads began to play.

"I do…" he said and pointed toward the stage where she had just walked out dressed in black denim shorts and a annoyingly familiar type of shirt.

"And introducing her opponent making her WWE comeback ladies and Gentlemen… Jessicka SHADOWS!!" Matt smirked as Amber's jaw hit the ground and Veronica announced his wife correctly. Jessicka made her way down the ramp and her eyes found Matt easily and he shrugged and tilted his head sideways as his wife's eyes hardened at the sight of the annoying woman beside him. She smirked and before she slid into the ring walked to the side Matt was on and kissed him on the cheek. He whispered good luck in her ear and she grinned. And slipped under the ropes and into the ring. Lita looked at her for a moment and Jessicka smirked. Matt saw Ambers eyes narrow as she saw the back of Jes's shirt. The front said 'I'm not easily distracted I'm just…OO look M. Shadows…' and on the back of her shirt was their apparently now shared stage name as well. Which he didn't mind so much since you know they were married and all.

"Ready bitch?" Jessicka shouted and Matt had to laugh as the two women went at it. Well more or less Jessicka just used it as an excuse to finally beat the hell out of the bitch that had hurt her friend. With a clothesline Lita thought she had the pin, but she was dumb enough to think that that would take out Jessicka. Jessicka easily got out of that and maneuvered very easily into position for a hurricurana. Lita found herself on her back and Jessicka getting the pin. She grinned as she was announced the winner and she also saw at the same time that Amber was still annoying Matt and he was blowing her off. God the woman was stupid. As she exited the ring she interacted with the fans that loved her and when she was on the road, they kept her going. She got to the top of the ramp and when she threw her fist in the air the crowd erupted and they were chanting her name. She turned and ran backstage and Misty and John were waiting for her. She hugged her friend and then hugged John for the hell of it.

"Oh god it's great to be back."

"Ha, glad you're back too." Misty said and the two of them went to find Eve and Gail. They found Gail easy enough and when they finally found Eve she was in the process of jumping into Dante's arms.

"He travel with her now or something?" Jes whispered to the other two.

"No, she was all excited that he was coming out to the show and everything tonight though. I have no clue why." Gail said. Jes cleared her throat and the two turned to see who was there. Jes raised an eyebrow and Dante smirked.

"What the hell you two?" Misty said. Eve glanced sideways at Dante and then grinned.

"We're getting married!" Eve said and the other three women's jaws hit the ground.

"Hey Jes your husband has a tag along." Gail said pointing as Matt walked over to where they were in the parking lot. Jessicka rolled her eyes. This was going to be fun. Jessicka smiled at her husband who looked like he was ready to scream. She walked over and ignored the bitch that was talking annoyingly to Matt.

"Everything okay baby? Or do you need me to kick a bitch's ass?" Jessicka said smirking with a glance in Amber's direction.

"No and yes please?"

"Good, because I seriously wanted to in November." She turned on Amber. "Long time no see bitch, one would have thought you'd already learned your lesson. Oh that's right you might not recognize me without the whole pregnant belly thing. I'm Jessicka Sanders, Matt's wife."

"Still look like a cow to me…"

"Oh shit." Gail muttered.

"Here we go." Dante said and pulled Eve, Misty, and Gail back. Even Matt stepped back as his wife's fist connected with Amber's jaw. It was probably a good thing that Jessica Sullivan wasn't there, because that was practically the same thing that she had thought he told Jes about seven months ago. Amber staggered back a little bit from the impact of Jes's fist connection with her jaw, but she swung back and obviously Jessicka was more graceful as she dodged several ill attempts and then dropped and knocked Amber on her ass. She stood over her with her foot at the bitches throat.

"So, first of all, don't ever fucking call me a cow. Second of all don't mess with me again, third Stay the fuck away from my husband." And Jessicka took the hand Matt offered and started to walk away. But before she did she tossed a helpful hint over her shoulder at the woman picking herself up off the ground. "Might want to get some ice for that eye, it'll keep the swelling down." And she slid behind the wheel of her and Matt's rental car with a satisfied smile. The rest of their friends were shaking their heads as they passed. She rolled the window down and yelled out at her friends. "Shit guys forgot hit my hotel room when you get to the hotel. Lil went into labor!" Heads turned and she smirked.

Matt rolled his eyes at his wife as she pulled out of the parking spot and leaned back in the seat. He was lucky to have her. He glanced at her phone as **Can't Hold Us Down **played. She grinned as she flipped open her phone and began to speak.

"Hey JD what's up?"

"Nice comeback match. I appreciate it."

"Hey I'm sending a message out to the divas that I'm back and ready to kick ass, and besides she had it coming to her. I mean she hurt two of my best friends practically in the same day. I mean yeah sure technically it was John she hurt, but Misty loves Brie like it's her own daughter."

"Yeah that she does, so listen happy belated Anniversary…"

"Back at ya, sorry I didn't return the calls, we were busy."

"I figured that was what it was, and did Johnny call you?"

"Yeah he did, the gangs meeting up at my hotel room which is where we're headed."

"Cool, so you'll get updates all at once then."

"That's the point, damn my fist really hurts."

"Why?"

"Punching a bitch that don't know when to stop."

"Who called you what?"

"Actually talk to my husband I'm driving. That and it might be funnier from his point of view I have no idea."

"Uhm okay…" she waited as she heard Jes explain to Matt what was going on and heard the other man laugh she rolled her eyes and smiled at the baby that she was holding and the two that were playing on the floor. She knew she wasn't going back to wrestling, but she also knew that that didn't matter. She had her family.

"Hey JD…"

"So why is this funnier from your point of view?"

"Because I would never hit a woman and had to ask my wife to beat a bitches ass."

"What diva made the mistake to piss her off that bad?"

"None of them, you weren't there, but I know Heather and Jes told you about it. The day that me, Jes, Heather, and Brian we're Christmas shopping."

"Yeah I heard about it, what's that got to do with ten minutes ago?"

"Amber was here for the show in Colorado, don't ask me I have no clue and she was practically following me around like a little lost puppy, which was starting to piss me off and Jes asked if I was okay and if she needed to kick a bitches ass."

"Oh my god, how bad is this Amber bitch hurt?"

"Black eye, bruised jaw, her ass will probably be bruised from how hard she landed on it. Oh and what really set it off was she called Jes a cow."

"Fucking bitch was lucky I wasn't there."

"I'll relay that to Jes."

"Sure go ahead, well I have to feed three little ones so I'm gonna let you go, I'll call when Johnny gives us updates on Lilian. My love to everyone."

"Yeah ours that way." and the two hung up and Matt relayed JD's message and Jes smirked as she parked the car. She had totally had that same thought earlier and she knew from the look on her husbands face he had thought about the same thing that she had. But that was in the past. They were still married and he hadn't done it again. They followed a bunch of people into the hotel and Mickie, Gail, Eve, Dante, John, Misty, plus the kids, Jeff and Randy and Grace followed her to the hotel room she and Matt were sharing that night. Matt opened the door and the kids dashed in directly for the bed with parents shaking their heads and Misty followed carrying Brie and the rest of the adults walked in after Jes and Matt. They all found a surface and planted themselves on it. Jes told them about the phone call from Johnny earlier.

"Ha that was hilarious, she jumped like three feet in the air when her phone went off." Misty said laughing.

"Ugh speaking of which, Matt you ever put my phone on vibrate again I'm going to kill you." Jes told her husband and she smacked him. In typical Grace fashion she hit her step dad as well just because someone else had first. Which caused Randy to hide his smirk as he turned to see what one of the other kids wanted that was trying to get any adults attention that she could.

"I didn't put your phone on vibrate… I put mine on vibrate…" He trailed off and looked down at the phone he pulled out of his pocket. He checked the ringer on it and looked apologetically at his wife. "Okay remind me not to mess with phones when I'm trying to put clothes on a baby.

"Matt my phone is fucking pink. How could you not know it was my phone, baby or not?"

"Uhm…"

"Okay so baby wasn't an excuse you did something to my phone… what'd you do."

"Nothing."

"I'm gonna laughed if he changed your ring tone for him from what it was." Eve piped up just as Jessica called again.

"Sup JD?"

"Okay, so it's like ten minutes till baby Seward is born. Maybe sooner so wait for my call. Johnny looks like he's ready to pass the fuck out, you should see Jimmy trying to talk him into sitting down."

"Ha, is he gonna stay with Lilian?"

"Yes, that's why he refuses to sit down. I brought the babies over even though I was told not to. But I couldn't resist, you know Lil is one of my best friends, I've known her for as long as I've known Jeff…"

"No you haven't…"

"Well okay since the second time I seen Jeff, and it didn't register anyways, Zack and Kate are here too. It's like an Avenged Sevenfold scene of what the WWE scene used to look like with all of us at the hospital, only one missing is Matt."

"Yeah yeah, so call back in five."

"I will, Lil wants me in there." And the two friends hung up.

"Well?"

"Nothing, almost, and apparently Johnny can't decide if he wants to pass out or be excited from the sound of it."

"I wanted you to just have the kids by the time you went into labor, I love you to death babe, but damn your worse when you're pregnant."

"So I've been told, by several people babe. Ain't that right Randy."

"Leave me out of this. Just leave me the fuck out of this. I did nothing to piss you off during this past pregnancy, so just leave me out of this." Matt tried not to laugh as Randy defended himself. It was pretty funny because even Misty was laughing. Jes was smirking and she tossed a pillow across the room at her ex-husband.

"No you're right, the only thing you did this time was save my marriage. Which I guess I owe you a thank you for…so yeah Thanks." There was a slight awkward silence as that registered in everyone's minds. She had thanked him.

"Did hell just freeze over?" Dante asked and the pillow that had been thrown at Randy, Randy threw at Dante as Jes threw the other pillow off the bed.

"Yeah no shit." Randy muttered, the others laughed and Matt just shook his head. And for the third time that day he winced as **Can't Hold Us Down** suddenly echoed throughout the room. Jes dove for the phone and answered it before it hit voice mail.

"His name is Liam Michael Seward, and he weighed seven and a half pounds. He's a cutie too."

"Ahh okay, I'll pass it on… tell them we say congrats…How's Johnny?"

"Grinning like an idiot and saying he has the cutest baby out of all of us. I done already hit him. We all think we have the cutest baby."

"No I know I have the cutest babies. Bye." and Jes hung up the phone relaying the message to the others and Matt shook his head. He laughed as he lay beside his wife ten minutes later after all the others had left the room. He was laying on his side and she crawled onto the bed beside him and muttered a curse under her breath about her back hurting a little from the steel ring post shot she took earlier fighting Amy. Matt made her roll over and massaged her back. She smiled to herself.

Two days later Matt was back at home with the twins and De and he smiled as he woke up and went to get his kids out of bed. De may not biologically be his but that didn't matter she was still his daughter. He wasn't gonna treat her any different than he would if she had been born his. He picked her up out of her crib and she immediately pointed to the bathroom across the hall.

"Daddy, potty…" and she took off. He followed her and laughed as she took off the diaper she had slept in and watched as she sat down on the training potty. He smiled when she laughed because she pee'd and she grabbed the toilet paper taking a tiny piece and he turned and grabbed a pull up and an outfit for her as she ran back in the room to him. He got her to step into her pull up and laughed as he pulled the onesie over her head and as she lay down on her back so he could snap it. She then rolled over on her stomach and took his hand as they walked into the other room to wake up her brothers. Matt looked down at them and smiled. This was gonna take a minute. He motioned for De to play and picked Ciaran up out of his crib. He cuddled the little baby close and he knew that he was gonna do alright in that moment. He was alone with three little one's to take care of and he knew next to nothing about babies as little as his boys. He hadn't exactly helped take care of Faith and Trinity like Jimmy had, so that man was the only one with baby, baby experience. Matt changed Ciaran's diaper and then pulled a white onesie with a dinosaur on it over his head gently. Once finished he lay his son back in his crib. He then repeated the process with Aidan. He carried Aidan down stairs and put him in his bassinet and put De up on the couch and turned the TV on for her. He ran back upstairs and got Ciaran. He placed him in the bassinet beside his brother and went to get De's breakfast set up before he fed the boys when he noticed Syn. She was bigger in the belly than he thought she should be. He bent walked over to where she was standing looking at De on the couch and picked her up gently. He pressed a hand lightly to her belly and snorted a minute later as he sat her back down. He grabbed the phone and dialed his wife's number as he placed De in her booster seat and placed a pop tart in front of her.

"Hello" Jes answered groggily.

"Babe the cat's pregnant."

"Huh?" she had obviously been woken up by the phone ringing.

"I didn't mean to wake you up babe."

"Shit Matt, are the kids okay?"

"Yes, but uhm Syn's gonna have babies…" Matt said into the phone.

"What the fuck?"

"Syn, you know your cat."

"Oh okay, wait Syn and Shadows are having kittens…"

"Yeah shut up it's not funny."

"I totally think it is. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yes, I love you and De pee'd in her potty this morning."

"Give her a pop tart for breakfast then. Tell the babies I love them and Grace sends her love back to California."

"I thought Randy had her."

"He does, since we're in St. Louis, a bunch of us crashed over at his place to visit Ash and the triplets."

"Okay bye, go back to sleep." And the two hung up only for Matt to have enough time to feed his other children, burp them and fall back on the couch and laugh as a strawberry poptart covered De climbed into his lap and for the phone to ring. He picked De up and grabbed the phone off the end table.

"Hello?"

"Heather went into labor like ten minutes ago. Brian told me to call you and you'd do the rest."

"Right got ya Mom… Oh thank god this is the last baby… I think, as long as… oh never mind I have phone calls to make. Will you watch the boys and De so I can go to the hospital."

"Of course I will, do you think I'd pass up an opportunity to see all three of my grandchildren?"

"No not really." Matt smiled. His parents loved De and Grace. "Grace isn't here's she's spending spring break with Randy."

"Okay now go call everyone, I'll be there in half an hour." and he hung up with his mom and made all the necessary local calls and by the time he was done his mom was knocking on the door and when he answered it his mom picked De up and cuddled her in a hug. Matt hugged his mother around his daughter and then his father who walked in behind his mother. He walked out moments later as he hit the first speed dial on his phone.

…the stars in the night, they lend me their light, to bring me closer to heaven to you…

Jes looked at her phone and when she checked to see who it was rolled her eyes and realized that was what Matt had done to her phone. He had changed his ring tone. She would think about changing it back from Gunslinger to what it was. She flipped the phone open and answered it.

"So yeah love the new tone, but I liked the other one for you better."

"Yeah well I kinda think of that as our song, anyways I'm calling for you to do your end of the call line. Heather went into labor a little under an hour ago."

"Okay, I'll make the rounds and pound on a few doors. Once again I love you and tell me what Brian says when you tell him Syn is pregnant."

"I will and love you."

"I love you too, but don't fuck with my phone again." And the couple hung up. Matt got to the hospital about the same time as Jimmy and Jess. He tried not to laugh as he walked over to their car and took Trinity from Jessica as she tried to grab the diaper bag at the same time. She smiled and thanked him grabbing Faith as Jimmy got Owen's Carrier out. The trio walked into the hospital and Johnny was leaning against the door frame to the room that Lilian was in. She was still in the hospital with the baby because it was the weekend and she would be released the next day. He shook his head and Faith leaned toward him. He took her from Jessica as she walked into Heather's hospital room. Thankfully it was beside Lilian's. Johnny glanced in at his wife and she smiled at him and he walked in and Faith looked down at Liam. She giggled at the little baby only because she didn't know how else to react to another new face. Johnny sat in a chair and watched as Lilian fed their son his breakfast bottle. Faith fell asleep against Johnny's chest a few moments later. Lilian smiled at her husband and sighed. She was content.

In the next room however Brian was trying not to flinch as Heather clung to his hand. Rather unnecessarily but when asked it was explained by her that Shane had made her go through it alone with Serena.

"Heather, please let me have my hand back baby, I'm not going anywhere, and Jessica's here with Jimmy and the kids, Johnny's gonna be in and out, My dad's here. You're not going through this alone. Kate and Zack are on their way."

"Promise."

"I promise" and with those simple words from him she let go of his hand.

"Oh hey yeah by the way Brian, Syn's pregnant." Matt said with a slight grimace.

"What the fuck…That's impossible he's a guy."

"Wrong end of the conversation Baker." Matt said.

"Hey he's right, I'm a guy…" Brian repeated.

"Oh my god you guys are as dense as ever. SYN THE CAT"

"Oh great, I can see where this is going. Syn and Shadows I take it are having kittens." Brian Haner Sr. said walking in. Everyone turned and looked at him. Matt snorted and said not a word.

"Yes."

"But at the moment you're about to be a grandfather again." Brian told his dad. Ashton and Serena looked at each other and Brian Sr. smiled.

"We'll then I'm going to have three grandchildren." And he hugged Ashton and Serena. Serena smiled and looked at her mom who grinned slightly as she had another contraction. Three hours later she had the baby.

"It's a boy." the nurse told Heather as she laid her in his mother's arms. Heather looked down at her baby.

"Go get my girls." And Brian Sr. did as asked and Brian looked at his fiance and smiled. Heather loved Ashton as if she was her own, apparently that seemed to be contagious when it came to stepchildren, because he felt the same about Serena. The two girls ran in and smiled down at their little brother.

"Jackson Chase Haner." Heather and Brian said at the same time. And everyone smiled and Johnny went to tell his wife, while Matt pulled out his phone to make the one call he knew that his wife was waiting on.

A/N: Well here it is the final baby chapter… no more babies for a while I swear at least two to four years before the last four are born. So yeah here it is… a day earlier than promised. YES I AM AWESOME. Dammit it 3:18 am… I better be loved. Gonna go work on something else now. Love and all that good shit. Okay well it was finished a day earlier than promised but stupid fucking construction ppl just had to work on the road so i couldn't get up to the library. Fuckers. But anyways here it is and enjoy. Iknow u JC were looking forward to the cat thing so there it is. Love Ya Guys and reviews and all that apprecitated... btw i have decided that i have at least 4 more years in the story to write so its' not gonna be done for until at least next year probably.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N:_**okay so yeah I kinda lied at the end of that last chapter in my last authors note. I forgot that there is one more birth. Jenni has to have her baby. I guess as tired as I was I forgot all about it. So yeah sorry about that. Well here's to the new chapter. Hope you love it. By the way sorry if it took so long to get here I have been working on some other stories, and I am in the process of moving.**_

New Tattoo

Jessica was sitting with Jimmy as they listened to James and Jenni argue about something stupid. Jimmy rolled his eyes as he lay the finally sleeping Owen in the portable playpen they had brought to his sister and brother in laws house. Trinity took full advantage of her dads lap being free and climbed up to sit with him. Jessica raised an eyebrow when they heard her father's name mentioned. Jenni was probably the one that had the most problems with the man. But then again Jessica also thought that her, Jenni, Randy and their dad needed to sit down and talk. She stood up and shifting Faith as she headed toward the kitchen put her daughter on the floor to hold her hand. She walked in and gave her sister a pointed look that told her to shut the fuck up and save it for when the kids weren't there.

"You know you're supposed to be letting me and Jimmy leave… not fighting."

"She doesn't want to tell your guy's dad that she's pregnant."

"Jenni, you have to tell him some time."

"He already thinks I'm a whore."

"Tell him nothing happened with Kevin, for god sake woman you're married to the man that you love, and he's the father of your baby."

"Yeah I know but…"

"No buts about it, tell him. Or I will. Now me and Jimmy are leaving. We'll be back to get the kids later." Jessica spun on her heel and motioned for Jimmy to follow her. He handed Trinity to a baffled Jenni and followed his wife. He smiled as she began to pull her hair up in a hair band that she had stolen from her sisters. It had grown out a lot since she had cut it when the twins were born. Her hair was now at her shoulder blades and she looked beautiful. She was also letting the brown grow out and hadn't touched her hair with dye in almost a year. And even with her annoying the hell out of all of them saying she was fat he didn't think that she was. She still had a little bit of baby fat that she kept saying she needed to loose but he knew better, she was fine the way that she was. So who cared if Jessicka had her body back already. He loved his wife just the way she was. And he had tried to explain to her a million times that she only weighed a few pounds more than when she was wrestling anyway. And by a few he seriously meant it. He had a feeling it was just something she would always worry about because she had just had a baby in February. She turned her head and looked at him and a smile fell into place on her lips as he tossed her the keys to the SUV. She grinned and got behind the wheel. A moment later they were on their way to the same place that had done her wrist.

Jimmy watched as she sat perfectly still during the long process of getting her back tattooed. He had talked her into the wings and they looked great so far. He smiled at her as she sighed lightly. The smile reached her eyes as they met his. He grinned. Somehow he had found room for three names on his body. All three of their children's names. She smiled as she spotted the shortest name of all on his arm. He followed her eyes and smirked. Yeah she knew exactly where Faith, Trinity, and Owen were on his body. Okay so sure Owen was the only one that he could find room for on his arm(barely), but he still put the girls names somewhere. Trinity was on his side and Faith was on his ribcage opposite side as her twins. He traced the name on her left wrist. In the same writing as the three girls her left wrist held Owen's name. And she had told him that if they ever had another baby that there would be room for that ones name as well.

Misty was sitting on the edge of the bed watching as the kids played in their parents room that morning. She was grinning from ear to ear when John walked back in from getting Brie up. Kyra was laughing as she played with her little sister Kirsten. Katlyn was grinning from ear to ear like her mother and annoying the hell out of Xavier and Krystina was curled up on her dads side of the bed sleeping. She smiled easily. This was where she belonged and she thought that maybe it was time to settle down and be were she was needed most. Her kids all needed a little stability in their life. She needed to be here with them and she knew exactly what she was going to do. She was the mother of six and all six of them needed to be home, and two of them needed to actually be in school. John sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"So are you sure about this babe?"

"Yeah John I'm sure."

"Okay, you know that I am behind you one hundred percent."

"We are too momma." Kyra and Xavier said and hit one another at the same time. Misty laughed she loved her kids. Yeah this was where she belonged.

"Then I guess we get you ready for your final match."

"Two… I promised Sanders I would tag with her against Amy."

"Oh well then lets get you ready babe." He said and together they got the little ones ready and the older ones started lugging toys out to the SUV. And as a family they headed out to Jeff and Vanessa's where they had set up a home gym that was for all of them to use and for the women to get back into shape once they had had their babies. Jessicka was going to be bringing De out for a few weeks so that she and Misty could get their shit together before the big all female, tag team steal cage match. Which had been Jessicka's idea when she decided that she was going to go back.

Vanessa grinned as she watched her friend pull into her and Jeff's driveway. The smile on her face as she held baby Jade in her arms and greeted her friends made them all laugh. Megan and Jake were running around in the yard watching as all the adults headed to the home gym that had been constructed out on their land. She hugged Misty and they all knew that Misty was going to settle down. That she was preparing for her last match. Well last matches.

Jessicka smiled as she carried Delilah out of the airport and slid behind the wheel after she put her little one in the car seat. She smiled at Alyssa as the other woman nodded to her from where she had just slid into the passenger seat. She was going to be her sister in law and the two women really liked one another. De giggled from the backseat as Alyssa and her mom hugged one another. She liked Alyssa as much as she liked all her other aunts.

"Auntie 'Lyssa…" Both women turned around since they were currently stuck in traffic and Jessicka laughed. Alyssa smiled at her.

"Wow it's even cuter than when she calls the dog 'Ay." And Alyssa laughed as Jessicka finally pulled off the highway.

Johnny looked down at the baby in his arms and smiled. He glanced up as his wife walked into the room messing with the guitar that hung at her neck on a silver chain and wearing a pair of baggy pajama bottoms and one of his t-shirts, he smiled as she took Liam from him. He pulled her and the baby down beside him and held them both close. Lilian reached over and grabbed the television remote off the end table and flipped the TV on. She smiled as she went through the channels to find something that they would agree on. Johnny smiled and took the remote from his wife and hit the button to switch it to DVD and hit play and Lilian turned her head toward him as Confessions Of A Shopaholic's menu popped up on screen.

"You want something…"

"No, but you said you wanted to see this…"

"Yeah, I figured I would have to call Heather to come watch it with me…wait we don't even own this movie…"

"You do now, I bought it for you."

"You called my parents didn't you?"

"No, my mom did." Lilian sighed and shook her head. She loved her mother in law but she had to get through to her that her mom was bad news, but for now, she would take getting to watch a chick flick with her husband as their son slept in her arms. She rested her head on his shoulder as Johnny wrapped an arm around her and Liam.

Randy was sitting in the living room holding Teagan when he heard the front door open. He glanced up and watched his wife walk in the door with Reagan's carrier in one hand and a bag in the other. Placing Teagan in the playpen he got up and took the baby from Ashley. He kissed his wife on the cheek and smiled as she sat the bag down and then took Reagan out of the carrier and put her in another playpen. She turned and looked at Randy.

"Hun where's Keagan?"

"Upstairs in her crib. Teagan was crying, I didn't want her to wake her sister."

"Okay." She walked to him and wrapped her arms around him. She looked up into his eyes and kissed him a moment later. He smiled down at her and then glancing toward the babies noticed that they were both asleep and grinned as he picked Ashley up and carried her upstairs to their room. She grinned and laughed as moments later she found herself on their bed. She kissed him sweetly and he returned the kiss with passion.

Brian was grinning like an idiot as he picked up Jackson to put him down in his crib for his nap. The guys were giving it another two weeks before they went back out on tour and then they had laughed when Jessicka and Matt had called in Karen and Mike to help with the babies when they weren't there. Karen had gladly agreed to watch her grandkids. Heather was okay with being home with Serena, Ashton, and the baby. Brian looked up as he walked into the living room and up the stairs and grinned when Ashton looked at him and the little one that she got to call her brother. She watched as her dad put him in his crib and tucked him in. She found herself crying and she turned from the room and down the hall to her room. She tossed herself on the bed and cried.

"Ashton can I come in?" She looked at the closed door as she heard her dad's voice. She sniffled once and said yes.

"Sure dad."

"Sweetheart are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Then why are you in here crying?"

"No reason."

"Ash, you were fine until I put Jackson down…Honey is this because of your brother?"

"No…"

"Ashton"

"Okay maybe." and then she went off "OK so yeah it's not fair! You were never around to put me down for naps when I was a baby, you weren't there when I was born…"

"Ashton, you know that wasn't my fault. Trust me if I had only known I would've been there. I may not have gotten to be there for all of that, but I got to be there when you got asked out the first time, you're first dance, and I'm here now."

"If you had known…"

"I would have been there for all the little things when you were a baby. But I wasn't and I can't change the past. But we have now."

"You don't love me any less?"

"No Ashton I don't. I love you, I love Serena, and I love Jackson. There isn't one that I love more over the other."

"Okay." Ashton said and she got up off the bed and hugged her dad who hugged her back.

"You gonna be okay now?"

"Yeah, I guess it's just I thought maybe you'd forget about me now that Jackson was born and everything."

"No now that you're a part of my life, it's going to stay that way." Brian said as he let go of his daughter. She smiled and nodded slightly. She watched him walk out of the room and sighed. He wasn't going to forget her. Why had that even crossed her mind? Oh yeah that's right she thought, because I'm insecure about all this, even though it's been almost a year, I'm still not used to it.

Zack was staring at the little girl that was asleep in her crib in the nursery. He couldn't believe that was his little girl. Him and Kate were parents and their baby was beautiful. He smiled as Kate walked in and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. He turned so that he was facing her. She leaned up on tip toe and kissed him. They pulled apart and Kate glanced down toward Nevaeh.

"She has your eyes Zack…"

"You remind me of that everyday Katie." He said smiling.

"I know it's just probably my favorite thing about you. Because of the way you look at me. Every time you do you try to hide a smile or right before we make love they show what you don't have to say with words."

"Yeah well… actually I don't think I have a response to that." Zack said causing his wife to laugh. She smiled and took his hand as they walked out of the nursery and downstairs.

"Hey did you hear what Grace wants to name the kittens?"

"No, should I be scared?"

"Just a little."

"What?"

"Vengeance and JC if there are two. She said if there are anymore than that she had no clue."

"Yeah then it's five for five."

"Mhmm considering Brook named her cat Plague."

"You know I think the cats just felt left out with all the humans having babies, they wanted babies of their own…"

"Zack your fucking crazy you know that?"

"But that's why you love me…" He said as he spun her around and pinned her against the wall. She smirked and kissed him as he lifted her to wrap around him. She had a smirk on her face as she leaned in for a kiss. Zack kissed her back and murmured her name as she ran her hands down his chest and let them rest at the hem of his shirt. She looked into his eyes and saw the mischief in them that matched hers. His shirt was gone a moment later and so was hers. She was unbuttoning his jeans when the phone rang. Zack and Kate ignored it but they couldn't when it rang again a moment later.

"Maybe they'll give up if we don't answer…" Kate whispered in his ear as she soon found herself on his lap on the couch. She grinned and they ignored the phone as it rang a third time. Their lips were on one another again and Kate moved to finish unbuttoning and unzipping Zacks jeans when their was a knock on the front door. Kate moved so she was standing and pulled on her t-shirt that Zack had done taken off of her while he re buttoned and zipped his jeans. He glared at the door and shirtless went to answer it. He glared at the couple standing on his porch.

"This had better be good Sullivan…" Zack said trailing off as he moved so the couple could walk in. Kate placed her hand on her hip and cocked an eyebrow at Jessica who was wearing a halter top that tied around the neck and that only tied around the back, didn't cover it.

"Isn't it a little too early in the day to be wearing a shirt like that?"

"Nope not really Kate." Jessica replied and turned around. Kate's jaw hit the ground. Covering most of her back (the part not covered was where her heart tattoo was) she had blue burst angel wings with the name Sullivan in between the two wings. Zack looked at her back and blinked a few times.

"You interrupted us to show us a tattoo you could've shown us tomorrow…" Zack muttered frustrated. He would obviously rather he and Kate hadn't been interrupted

"Hey I tried to call dammit." Jessica said. Jimmy tried not to laugh as he and his wife took in the way the other two looked. Apparently what had been interrupted was better left to the imagination.

"Fuckers that was you?" Kate tossed in before Zack could. That caused even Zack to raise an eyebrow at the woman he loved. Had she just…? He smirked, his sentiments exactly.

"Actually there's another reason we were stopping by." Jimmy said.

"And what is that?"

"Heather's called an emergency girls night to get Lilian prepared to face her parents in two days."

"Who was the idiot that called her parents?"

"John…"

"Johnny should've learned his lesson, and please no yelling Vaeh's asleep."

"Tell us not to… oh never mind. Anyway it wasn't Johnny it was his mom." Zack snorted, but there was no way one could hate Johnny's mom she was a sweetheart.

"So I take it, their trying to find a way around her mom and dad visiting?" Kate asked as she moved to wrap her arms around Zacks waist. He shuddered just a little at her touch as it sent a chill down his spine.

"Possibly, just be at Lil's tonight by nine." Jessica said and turned to walk out the door. "Oh, and it's no guys allowed…" She said smirking.

"Oh poor Jimmy all those kids to watch all by himself…" Zack said trying not to laugh.

"Actually it's more of a No Guys allowed, let them go get trashed, while we take the kids too." Zack raised an eyebrow at her.

"What can I say, you guys need a night out too, besides Karen's coming over and so is Matt's mom."

"So the guys get a guys night… who's idea?" Kate asked. She didn't have a problem with it at all, after all they needed time away from the kids every once in a while too, even though they were prepping to go back out on the road in two weeks. Gah she was going to miss Zack.

"Lilian's"

"Oh lord does she not remember what happened last time we did this…"

"Hey Zack shut up man the women gave us permission to get drunk…"

"Don't forget and not have to worry about kids the next morning." Jessica said and turned to walk out the door. Jimmy followed and grinned as Jess slid into the passenger seat and slipped the key in the ignition so she could turn the stereo on. As he got in he laughed as she pushed play on the CD player and _I Love To Say Fuck _by the Murderdolls began to play. And not only was it playing she was "singing" along with it. He shook his head and backed out of the driveway. Inside Kate shook her head and turned to her husband.

"Where were we?" She asked as she was pulled into his arms. He closed the door that was open behind her and pulled her shirt off.

"Right about here…"

Eve and Dante were sitting at the airport waiting for the plane to get there so just like most of the others they could go home. Dante had talked Eve into just straight up moving in with him now, and not waiting until they were married. She had agreed and was now cuddled in his arms letting him hold her. She was in love and not only that, her and Jenni were on the same page and had been ever since Aidan and Ciaran had been born. She was just a little sleepy, but she knew once she got some rest she would be fine, which meant she would be fine until she got off the plane and was headed home. She smiled softly at that one. Home was now going to be California, with Dante. And closer to her sister and niece and nephew. She cuddled closer to him and smiled even more as his arm wrapped tighter around her.

Jessicka shook her head as she closed her cell phone. He had called to ask if she cared if he let all the other women, her mother, and her mother in law take the kids for the night so he could go out with the guys. She smiled to herself like she had a secret when in all actually she just had the sweetest husband in the world. She had told him that he hadn't had to ask they were his kids too and he had corrected her and said, that he may have been in charge of Grace at the moment, but she wasn't his, and that Randy wouldn't agree with that statement. She had only rolled her eyes and said that he knew what she meant. He had laughed and said he was just messing with her. She wanted to hit him but she just told him when she got to see him again he was in trouble. She walked over to where the others were waiting on her and smiled at them. She had gotten a shower after their ruthless almost five hour in ring work and now they were all headed out to get something to eat.

"So what did he want?"

"Who Matt?"

"Last time I checked that was the only person that called you with the ring tone Gunslinger." Misty said laughing.

"Ha, he better be the only one that calls with that playing. And he wanted to ask if he it was okay to let the kids go to Lilian's for the night so he could go out with the rest of the guys."

"Wait their leaving the babies with the women?"

"By demand, they were told they were going out apparently. The girls are getting together at Lilian and Johnny's. Johnny's mom called Lil's parents and yeah their trying to figure out what to do about it."

"Damn." Misty said.

"Yeah that's what I said." Vanessa laughed and so did Alyssa. The brunette smiled when she watched Adam walk outside carrying Carmandy on his hip. Jessicka's heart ached at that moment for just a second because she missed her kids, but she knew that she would see them in two days when they were in California for the next week for Raw and then the following Sunday for the Pay Per View. It was all going to be okay and they knew it. Besides she had De with her.

"So hey sis, think you could do us a favor, when we're in California for Raw?"

"What Adam?" Jessicka asked her brother.

"Gather everyone and kinda herd them kids and all to Nevada…"

"Why?" She asked cautiously and looked curiously at Alyssa and Adam.

"Because…"

"Oh my fucking god, you're not doing what I think you're doing are you?" When her brother smirked she looked at him for a moment. Then she laughed. "At least this time…"

"I told you?" Adam asked and Jes nodded. Alyssa raised her eyebrow as Carmandy reached for her and she took the child.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alyssa asked looking between the two.

"Well when he married…" should she be saying this?

"When I married Phoenix I kinda just took off without telling anybody and we eloped."

"I got a call one day when all of us that weren't in Hawaii were stressing out and dealing with shit and it was Adam telling me that they had eloped."

"Oh wow, well not this time." Alyssa said.

"Not this time what?" Jeff asked as he walked over with Vanessa and Jake.

"Adam and Alyssa are getting married next week." Jessicka informed him. Vanessa raised an eyebrow and Jeff laughed.

"So he tells us this time."

"Shit last time I think everyone was in the middle of trying to find JD when he called Jes and told her." Misty said joining them.

"Don't ask long story, mostly my fault." Jeff said as Alyssa began talk. Vanessa looked at her husband and gave him a what the fuck look. He shook his head.

"Later."

Back in California Brian was wondering around trying to find Ashton because she was so far nowhere she normally was in the house. He was supposed to drop her and Jackson off at Lilian's where Serena and Heather were already at but he wasn't going to be able to do that if he couldn't find his daughter. He glanced around the living room again thinking maybe he just missed her and she had been in the bathroom or something the last time he walked through. He looked at the three boys all in their carriers ready to go and then looked at Grace.

"Grace where's Matt?"

"In the garage Uncle Brian." he shook his head at that one but walked outside. The boys were asleep anyway and Grace was engrossed in the television. Brian opened the garage door and raised an eyebrow as he found himself leaning against the door frame watching Matt and Ashton arguing over something about Matt's car in the driveway as they stood just inside the open garage. Ashton rolled her eyes as she argued back with the other man. Matt put his hands on his hips as Ashton popped the hood of Matt's car and walked back around to the front of the car and lifted the hood in one swift motion not forgetting to put the bar to keep it up in place. Brian raised an eyebrow and then watched as she ignored Matt's comment about just putting oil in the car as she checked the dipstick. She showed it to him and his jaw hit. She replaced it and got down on her hands and knees and looked under the car.

"Dude, uncle Matt you have a fucking oil leak."

"How the hell?"

"Don't ask"

"But I just put…"

"Do I even want to know and what happened to watching your language?"

"Well if he would listen, I wouldn't have said it."

"She just had to prove me right, but they didn't say there was an oil leak when I got my oil changed and shit. Fucking garage."

"It's no problem, just get the part and I can fix it." Brian and Matt looked at her and raised their eyebrows. "What?"

"You want me to let you fix my car. Jes would kill me if I let you do that."

"Fine spend more money to get it fixed." Ashton said and picked her duffel bag off the ground and walked over to her dads car. She opened the back door and tossed her bag in and then went in and got Jackson to put him in the car. Brian and Matt stood there looking at one another dumbfounded.

"Did that just happen?" Matt asked as they walked back inside after shutting the hood of the car. Niether one of them could believe that a fifteen year old had just told him she would fix Matt's car and what was wrong with it on top of that.

"Yeah…" Brian trialed off and shook his head. He helped Matt get the boys in Brian's second car since Jes wouldn't let Matt drive a car with an oil leak, just to be on the safe side and he lifted Grace up so she could get in and buckle her seat belt. He handed Matt the keys and then went and locked up after grabbing Jackson's diaper bag. He got behind the wheel of his car and glanced sideways at his daughter.

"What Dad?"

"How in the hell?"

"Uhm Auto works class at school?" You signed me up for it, that or Heather did, can't remember. But you knew."

"Okay I think me and Heather need to have a little talk. Because that wasn't mentioned to me."

"Hey not my fault." and the rest of the ride was silent. Brian also thinking oh god she's going to be asking get her permit when school begins in the fall. It was bad enough that this school year had flown by so quickly and she was out of school next month. When they got to Lilian's Heather was outside with Serena and she raised an eyebrow as Matt pulled in behind Brian.

"There a reason he's driving the Explorer?" She called.

"Yeah, so Aunt Jes don't bitch for him driving his car with an oil leak and her kids in it." Ashton said grinning.

"Smart ass" Matt muttered under his breath. Brian hit him. Heather took Jackson from Brian and he helped get the twin boys out of the Explorer.

"We're just waiting on Zack and Kate, and Jess and Jimmy." Johnny said from the doorway. He had Liam in his arms and was smiling. Lilian looked bummed out but when she saw her friends she smiled. She took Liam from her husband and kissed him on the cheek as he walked out to help Jimmy and Jess with their kids.

"Uhm, yeah don't know if Kate and Zack are showing up tonight." Jimmy said as Jess jumped down out of her truck. She had insisted on it, that and Brook had wanted to talk to her in private. She turned after closing the door and was met by stunned looks on her friends faces.

"What?" She asked. James and Jenni who were already there started laughing.

"When the fuck did you get that?" Lilian demanded. She had temporarily forgotten that her son was in her arms. And that she very rarely used that kind of language. Apparently it was a day for cussing at her because Jess just raised and eyebrow and grinned.

"Oh, earlier today."

"Okay, and why aren't Zack and Kate showing up, Matt give me one of those boys." His mom said as she stepped over to them after getting out of her car. He was still holding Ciaran's carrier and set it down and then kneeled down to get his son out. He was picking him up out of it when he glanced up at his mom.

"How're you doing Gracie?"

"Okay"

"Good, well I brought something for you." Grace nodded and followed her to her car. She liked her 'grandma'. Matt carried Ciaran over to his mother as she popped the trunk and then walked around to open it all the way. She handed Grace a gift wrapped object that was about the size of a DVD and told her to open it. She did as she was told and grinned when she saw it was the movie that she had wanted. Matt shook his head as she ran to where Lilian was standing directing everyone inside.

"Aunt Lilian look what Grandma bought me can I watch it please, please, please." Lilian was startled and everyone else raised their eyebrows and looked around for Karen but didn't see her but they saw Matt's mom standing there taking one of her grandsons from her son. Lilian looked at the movie and tried not to wince. It was Hannah Montana. Yeah Jes was going to kill her mother in law.

"I'll set you up in the basement playroom to watch it…"

"But I don't like the basement…" Grace said and Lilian suddenly remembered that the girl was afraid to go in her own basement. Something to do with monsters. She thought for a moment and looked around to see where Ashton and Brook had gotten too. She was sure Serena would watch the movie with her, but if the older two girls went downstairs with her, she knew she would watch it in the basement. She quickly wondered how much it would cost to get the girls to watch the movie with the two nine year olds.

"Hang on a sec sweetie if I can get your cousin and Ashton to watch with you then will you watch it downstairs.?" She nodded and watched as Lilian handed Liam to her husband as he walked back out to get Matt since Jes was on the phone. "Ashton, Brook can I talk to you for a sec?"

"What Lil?" Brook asked walking over with Ashton beside her. Serena had run over to see what Grace had.

"How much do I have to pay you to watch the Hannah Montana movie with the nine year olds?" Ashton looked over at her little sister and Grace and turned to Brook.

"You're kidding right?" Brooklyn asked staring at her in disbelief. Brook didn't have to put up with that at home like Ashton did and she had considered herself lucky on that account.

"Unfortunately no, Matt's mom bought it for Grace and she wants to watch it but it has to be in the basement and she won't go down there without you two…twenty each?"

"Dad's gonna kill me but yeah sure you're on." Ashton said and elbowed Brook in the side.

"Yeah I guess." She really didn't want to watch it but for twenty bucks she'd do it.

"Uhm after everything gets settled down I promise I'll pay you guys."

"Yeah we're on it, C'mon Ash." and Brook took off with her friend to get the girls settled in downstairs. When they got over there to Grace she looked at them and suddenly all adults turned when they heard a loud squeal of delight from Grace. Matt shook his head and watched as the two younger girls drug the other girls inside. Lilian followed and went to the kitchen where her purse was sitting on the table and pulled two twenties out of her purse. She walked downstairs to check on them after letting five minutes pass and since the two little girls were talking excitedly while the previews played and Ashton and Brook were dumping cheese puffs in a bowl for them she slipped them each a twenty and they pocketed them.

"You girls want anything to drink I can have Matt bring it down before he leaves." Lilian said and all four kids nodded and asked for pop. The severally caffeinated Mountain Dew kind and Lilian laughed. She went back upstairs and told Matt who glared at her and then took it down stairs all the while still talking on the phone to his wife. Who he had yet to figure out how to tell that his mother bought her oldest the movie. Jes listened to the background a moment as he handed the drinks over to the kids.

"Is Grace watching Disney Channel?"

"Ha, you wish that was the Disney Channel."

"It's not?"

"No uhm honey…"

"Matt…"

"Mom bought her the Hannah Montana Movie and she's watching it with Serena, Brook, and Ashton." Matt said really fast and he could picture perfectly the look on his wife's face as she spoke.

"Oh god please no"

Zack pulled in behind three other cars and the grin plastered on his face as he walked into the house in front of him had pillows being thrown in his direction. No wonder Kate had insisted on carrying the baby. It was ten after nine by now and Brook and Ashton had watched the Hannah Montana movie almost all the way through twice now. Hopefully the girls would be asleep this time when it was over.

"Well at least they showed." Matt said from the couch where He was holding Owen instead of one of his boys. Jimmy had Aidan, Johnny had Faith in his lap and he had done given up on the fact that for some reason the child was attached to him. Brian had Liam and Jess had Jackson. Trinity was playing with a toy in Heather's lap. Ciaran was asleep in Alice Sanders arms. Jenni was cuddled next to James on the couch. Kate rolled her eyes and sat down Nevaeh's carrier, of which there were already four sitting along the wall. She bent down to pick her daughter up and smiled as Nevaeh woke up from the car ride. As she had told Zack earlier she loved her daughters eyes. She cuddled the baby close as she turned and finally greeted her friends. Karen walked in a few moments later and the guys all handed over babies and kissed or hugged women goodbye. Matt, Brian, and Jimmy ran downstairs to say goodbye to the kids downstairs and came back up quietly.

"All four of them are passed out downstairs." Jimmy said. Jess raised an eyebrow.

"Brook too?"

"Ashton?" Heather said at the same time all three men nodded. Lilian sat Liam down in his bassinet and walked outside with Johnny.

"Lil, I'll be home tonight I promise."

"Don't worry about coming home honey, I'll know you're with the guys, everyone of those women and babies is spending the night. Crash at one of their houses. I trust you, my mom isn't here to make me doubt you this time. And none of them are going to let that thought cross my mind."

"I love you Lil"

"I love you back now go, they're all waiting on you." and Lilian kissed him gently before he joined his friends. She smiled as Jimmy who was driving shook his head in her direction and pulled out. Lilian went back inside and immediately the conversation about what was going to happen in two days started and Lilian suddenly realized that no matter what she was going to get through this. Sometime around ten somebody ordered pizza and they all took the kids and put them in port-a-cribs and Liam was placed in his crib in his room. Lilian smiled gently down at her baby. This was where she belonged. And he started to fuss a little causing the other babies in the room to begin to fuss she smiled and randomly began singing to them in Spanish. Alice who was walking past from helping get Grace and Serena and the fourteen year olds into a guest room stopped at the door and watched fascinated as all seven babies and toddlers quieted down. She waited and watched as Lilian not only replaced Liam's blanket over him, but moved from playpen to playpen doing the same for the others. She moved to the door and quietly shut it as she turned to leave. Alice grinned and they walked downstairs together.

Matt was leaning his chair back as the guys laughed and shared stories. And of course made James fearful yet anxious to be a father as well. They were drinking but not like they probably would've under other circumstances. They discussed everything from when they were going back on tour all the way to touching on the subject of Amy and what went down on thanksgiving day. Which Matt was drunk enough to mention at the moment. Those that didn't know were shocked and turned to Jimmy.

"I was drunk?" he said in his defense. Which despite the matter caused them to laugh hysterically. They were pretty fucked up by the time the bar closed and since James was currently the one that was holding his liquor the best or showing it the best they decided that he was going to drive.

"Where the hell are we going again?" James asked. The six of them looked at one another.

"I want my wife…" they all said at once, only Brian used the word woman, so even though the women were probably all passed out all over couches and floors they headed to Johnny's. When they got there they were being as quiet as possible when Johnny unlocked the front door and walked in with them behind him. This is what they saw in front of them when they got to the family room. Jenni was curled up on one end of the couch and Jess was at the other end. Heather was on the love seat across from them and in Johnny's favorite chair was his wife. Kate was asleep on the floor, and Matt walked upstairs silently with a somewhat sad heart that his woman wasn't there. He glanced in the nursery and saw that his mom was in one of the rocking chairs with, here he squinted and then smiled, Aidan, his mom shook her head at him and held a finger to her lips and he nodded. Karen was down the hall asleep in a guest room. He ducked into the stairwell that went upstairs and pulled his phone and hit and held down the 2 and then placed the phone to his ear.

Johnny walked over to the chair and touched Lilian's arm gently and she slowly opened her eyes and when she saw Johnny bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh as he picked her up and sat back down in the chair with her and that was how they fell asleep a few moments later. Their feet were on the ottoman and she was practically lying on top of him, but they were happy anyway to be in one another's arms. Jenni stirred at the same time her sister did and Jess found herself curled up beside Jimmy on the floor, using his chest as a pillow. Jenni and James got the couch considering she was the pregnant one. Kate woke briefly as Zack lay beside her and placed an arm around her. She snuggled into him and fell back asleep, her arm as a pillow, and her back against his chest. Heather who had become a light sleeper since having Jackson had woke at the slightest sound of movement from the others and smiled as she pulled Brian down to the loveseat with her. He placed his arm around her and they got comfortable and fell asleep moments later.

It was around six am when Jessicka glared at her phone as it went off. She muttered a curse under her breath and grabbed it before it woke a sleeping De who was beside her with her head on the pillow that Matt would normally be using. She flipped the phone open and placed it to her ear as she slipped from the bed and put pillows on either side of her daughter as she spoke.

"It's six o'clock in the fucking morning…" she hissed quietly into the phone as she slipped out of the room closing the door behind her and walking in her baggy pajama bottoms and one of Matt's shirts. (she had come prepared to miss him this time.)

"But I miss you…"

"Matt it's two something there, how fucking drunk are you?" She asked as she slipped out onto the front porch of her ex-brother in laws house.

"Uhm dunno, but I just wanted to talk to you…"

"And where are the other guys?"

"Uhm downstairs curling up next to their women…" He trailed off with a pout in his voice and Jes shook her head as she sat on the step.

"And you feel neglected because I'm not there."

"Mhmm"

"Well at least you got me up to see the sun come up haven't seen that in a while. Did your mom really buy Gracie that movie?"

"What movie? Oh never mind that movie and yes she did… Jess got a tattoo." Jes shook her head at the randomness of that one but answered anyway, knowing that he just wanted to hear her talk.

"Where?"

"Her back"

"And you saw it…?" She was praying this wasn't his way of telling her he slept with her friend. Because if he and she had they would both be dead. She was tense as she waited for his response.

"She was wearing a very revealing halter top so she could show us I promise…" He didn't finish his sentence because he tripped over something and landed on the floor and winced, "I hope I didn't wake no one up."

"Matt you're a dork." She said as her body became relaxed again.

"But I'm your dork"

"Very true." She laughed as she heard his mother in the background a moment later.

"Matt are you alright?"

"No mom I'm half left sheesh."

"Your drunk why don't you go down to one of the guest rooms or to the living room and crash on the couch."

"Because I don't have anyone to curl up next to like the other guys do." Jes was listening to the conversation and laughed. He was so cute when he got this way. It wasn't the first time it had happened either. She remembered when they had been on tour and she had been on the road and he had woken her up at two am just to tell her that he loved her.

"Matt baby, you're moms right you need sleep."

"But I don't have to take care of the kids in the morning." He argued making his mom and wife laugh.

"Tell you what I'll talk to you until the sun finishes coming up. Then I have to start my day." and that was exactly what they did. When the sun was fully in the sky she told her husband she loved him and would see him in a few days and he told her okay and he loved her back. Jes was staring out into the sunlight when a cup of coffee was placed in her hand. She looked up and smiled at Jeff. "Thanks."

"Not a problem, you got up early."

"Yeah well Matt called."

"It's like going on three something over there."

"He was and is drunk."

"Ahh yeah the night out."

"He was all pouty because instead of crashing at our house or one of the other houses they went back to Johnny's. He didn't have any one to wake up so he could sleep next to them."

"Aww poor baby felt left out." Vanessa said as she joined them moments later. The three of them laughed and enjoyed an hour of child free time before they went in to get up the kids. Jes got De up and as soon as she sat her on the floor De darted for the adjoining bathroom and pointed to the toilet.

"Mommy potty pwease?" And Jes sat her on the potty. No kids in the house were being potty trained at the moment so she was glad that De was willing to use the big person potty. (Okay, yes you know what I have had to potty train three kids so I'm putting some of it in here… and dammit NONE OF THOSE KIDS WERE MINE. So I was just playing the nice aunt…) It had been almost two months since De had had an accident but they still put her in pull ups when they were going out, if they were going to be home or at a friends house she got to wear panties. De laughed as her mom started her morning bath water and added the "MELMO" bubbles. As Jes gave De a bath Jake and Megan were being changed and dressed for the day and Jeff carried the one year olds down stairs instead of messing with letting them walk down the stairs holding his hands. Since it was earlier in the morning than they normally started. They were gonna do another day in the gym and then they were headed to California. All of them Copeland kids, Hardy kids and Cena kids included.

As they got ready to take their first break of the day Jenni was stirring on the couch. She had to get up earlier than the others because she had a doctors appointment. James muttered a curse as she moved and opened an eye to look at her. She looked at him pointedly and shoved him off the couch affectively waking him up. He sat up on the floor and winced as she leaned on him to get up. He had hit his shoulder on the edge of the table and thankfully had not woken anyone else up. He followed Jenni to the kitchen.

"What was that for?"

"I had to get up. I have an appointment today."

"You want me to go with you?"

"You really want to come?"

"Hey my baby too." he said and she shook her head as she started the coffee. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. She sighed and sat sideways so she could look at him. He smiled at her and she grinned oh he was hung-over and it was hilarious. She placed a kiss on his forehead as she got up to pour a couple of cups of coffee.

"So why'd ya'll come back last night?"

"We wanted our wives." he replied as he got the creamer out of the fridge for her. She turned leaned against the counter and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is that what all the movement was last night? And why my sister and her husband slept on the floor and not the couch?"

"Hey your pregnant you get the couch." James said and smiled as she sat down beside him.

Jessica cuddled closer to the body that was beside her and smiled to herself as the arms that were around her held her tighter. So what if she had slept most of the night on the floor. She had still slept with her husband. He kissed the back of her head and she rolled to face him. They turned to the chair when they heard a cuss coming from it. Lilian was awake.

"Fuck, ow that hurt." Jess sat up as Lilian attempted to wake her man up. Their legs were tangled together which is why it had hurt when Lilian had tried to sit up.

"Lil, baby, quit moving…" Johnny muttered and wrapped his arm back around her. She rolled her eyes and smacked him. That woke him up. "What was that for?"

"I wanna get up…" He moved his legs and she waited for him to get up first. Kate and Zack were stirring as well. Heather was laying in front of Brian, but in his arms staring at them all shaking her head at the noise they were all making and the fact that her fiancé was not waking up. She rolled and shook his arm, there were way too many people in the room to wake him up her favorite way. He opened his eyes and grinned at her. He kissed the tip of her nose and she smiled.

"I thought you guys weren't coming home last night?" Lilian asked Johnny as he helped her up. Not that she minded or anything.

"We wanted you ladies." Zack said as he finally sat up cross-legged on the floor and pulled Kate to him.

"Obviously didn't get to excessively drunk." Karen commented as she walked in.

"No that'd be Matt. He was missing Jes way too much last night."

"No kidding he called her when you guys got back." Alice said and they all laughed and shook their heads. Jenni walked in and told them that she and James were leaving to go to the doctors. Jess watched as they left and grinned.

"So then Matt's asleep still?"

"Passed out in a spare room." Alice said looking at them curiously.

"C'mon you guys I need a little help." and with that they all took off upstairs and it was like they all had the same brain at that moment. Heather woke Grace up, and Johnny helped Lilian get the boys up and they got Grace to curl up on the bed with her step dad who was asleep on top of the sheets in just his jeans. Ciaran and Aidan got placed between the two of them and Grace grinned as the rest of them took the remaining children and walked out. She then lay back down and fell quickly back to sleep. They all went down to the living room and wondered how long ti would take for the twins to start crying.

Thirty minutes later they were all laughing as they heard the twins start crying. And fifteen minutes later with Grace in the lead Matt carried one twin down the stairs and went back up for the other. When he got back downstairs he looked at the rest of them and raised an eyebrow at Jessica.

"Why are you looking at me?" She asked and hid behind Jimmy.

"Why are you hiding." He retaliated. Jimmy hid his smirk as Matt went to get Grace something to eat and then feed the boys.

By the time she was stepping off the plane she was glad that they were because none of the kids except for Megan and Jade had been quiet the entire flight. She had a headache and was ready to yell at her husband because he was arguing with John over something. Jessicka, Vanessa, Misty and Alyssa looked at one another and turned on the two men as John joined in the argument. They stopped walking and even the kids all stopped and stared as Vanessa went off on them.

"Shut up, quit arguing about whatever the hell it is you're arguing about and take a couple of hands. Or carry shit. I have a headache and the sooner I get to lie down the better it is for everyone. Unlike you GROWN ASS MEN the kids know how to stay silent when a mother has a pissed off look on their face. And your not helping the situation any because your making Jade fuss. So Jeff take your daughter get her to calm down and lets go." Alyssa picked up Carmandy as Lucas took his dads hand and John took Kirsten and Katlyn's hands as Kyra took Bri's hand and Xavier took Krystina's. Jessicka had De in her arms and was thankful as they got to walking again. Hopefully Jessica had gotten her message about the time they got in because she and a few others were supposed to pick them up.

**A/N: well here it is the newest chapter of Forever. And it's a good thing that I finished it when I did. The battery on my laptop is about to die since the electric went out from this storm. Hope you enjoyed and this makes all of my stories officially updated which means that I can decide what order that I am going to update them in that way I don't have to worry about what still needs updated and what doesn't. DEATH BATS TO U LOVE ME**


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: So to make this interesting it's 11:48 pm on September 30th and OMFG it's cold as hell at the moment and I just actually wrapped up in a robe. Now this is the slight problem that I have. I hate the cold weather which is actually hilarious considering I refuse to turn on a heater when it gets too damn cold. It's like so cold that we have a frost warning here. I mean how bizarre is that. It's friggin' SEPT. and we have a frost warning. How in the hell is this possible? I mean come the fuck on. Ha mom just unpacked a heater and plugged it in. Now that is hilarious. It's just so damn cold in here. I FUCKING HATE THE COLD!!!

A/N: Now lets really make this interesting about the same time as last A/N while I work on this chapter. Only now it's October 3rd… hmmm well lets see I have candy and ice cream… I'm hyper and ready to write. So here it goes and yeah lets have a little fun with this shit. Oh yeah not just any ice cream either, STARBUCKS ICE CREAM… MMM YUMMY COFFEE AND ICE CREAM TWO OF MY FAVORITE THINGS.

**Guest Appearances and Weddings**

Kate was sitting at her computer going through old memory cards off of various cameras trying to find pictures for the digital camera frame that she had bought for her desk at the center and she had rounded up all the old cards from her friends cameras and now she stopped as she passed one picture in particular that pissed her off to no end. She found her self staring at a picture of Jessica and Zack. She didn't know when it was taken but the fact that they were half laughing in it, and she was straddling his stomach like she had just tackled him and the laughter in his eyes that reminded her of the way he looked at her had tears trying to fall. She wanted to pick up the phone and call Jessica to find out what the hell was going on but she didn't think that it would be a good conversation. She printed the picture out and turned off the computer. She took it to the living room and sat it on the stand face up so that when Zack passed it he would see it. She was going to see if he told her what it was and where it had come from. She stared at it for a moment and wondered if Jimmy knew that Zack and Jessica had apparently been or currently were together. She walked upstairs to check on Nevaeh and when the baby opened her eyes Kate did cry.

Zack walked into the house and realized that it was too quiet. He passed the stand and went to set his keys on it like he did every time he walked into the house ever since he bought it. He set his keys down and his fingers brushed the picture. He glanced down at it and suddenly his heart was torn between the memory behind the picture and what he knew Kate must have thought when she saw it. Suddenly he knew why the house was quiet. He prayed he was wrong and darted up the steps. She was sitting on their bed holding a picture frame. The one from the nursery from their first day together. When he walked in however it barely missed his head by a quarter of an inch. He walked to her and she shied away from him. He was hurting her by just being in the room he could tell. Could he make her understand that it had been Jimmy's way of technically making him remember that he got run down by a chick, and one that was sick at that?

"Kate it's not what it looks like. I swear." She didn't answer. "Where's Nevaeh?" he asked suddenly afraid that she had her mom come get her so that she could just walk out without worrying about her baby.

"Asleep" was the only word out of her mouth.

"Where?"

"Nursery…When?"

"Kate that picture is from a year ago."

"I was around a year ago."

"I know, and you came around the day that that picture was taken. Katie, Baby it was at Misty and John's anniversary."

"I'm supposed to believe that."

"Kate come on let me explain. I know what it looks like but it's not, I promise."

"Hey Zack man, you weren't answering the phone we have…did I interrupt something? I figured you were up here, the baby was crying… " Jimmy said and nodded to the child that was in his arms. Kate's eyes filled with tears and she turned and ran into the bathroom. "What's with her?"

"She thinks I had or have a thing with your wife."

"What the fuck would make her think that?"

"Picture"

"What picture Baker." Jimmy was suddenly pissed off. Was Jessica cheating on him with one of his best friends? Oh god this wasn't happening. He had done everything to get her to forgive him for the incident at Thanksgiving and now this.

"Hey you took it."

"Me?" Zack handed him the picture and suddenly Jimmy started laughing when he looked at it.

"Him?" Their heads turned as Kate opened the bathroom door. Kate looked at Jimmy like he was fucking insane. Why in the hell did he think this was funny it wasn't. "It's not funny Jimmy."

"Yes him…you whatever. I was teasing JD about the pictures that Matt and Jes sent to me, Brian, and Johnny of her and Jimmy, I still have the pictures by the way, in an e-mail somewhere, and she was messing around and kinda…"

"It is too funny. Jessica was sick that day somewhat too which makes it even more hilarious. See Kate this is what happened; She ran him down, sadly Zack here couldn't outrun her cause as witnessed in the ring, my woman has an awesome vertical leap and was jumping the obstacles that Zack was running around. She was messing with him and she tackled him. It was hilarious I took a picture." Jimmy said interrupting Zack.

"So you never…" Kate said looking at Zack a hope in her eyes that he was glad he could turn into happiness with a simple sentence.

"Hell no, no offense Jimmy JD's a great person but uhm not my type. I prefer brunettes."

"JD is a brunette you idiot." Jimmy said.

"She is?" Zack asked and Kate hit him. "But she has black hair."

"It's dyed dork." Kate said smiling suddenly her heart lighter and the happiness and love that was in her eyes every time she looked at him was returning.

"Oh" Zack replied, "Fine I prefer a certain brunette, that just happens to be my wife. There better?"

"Yes" Jimmy said shaking his head.

"So it was just you three messing around?"

"Yeah, Katie I told you I wouldn't hurt you, I love you, I love Veah nothing is going to change that. For god sake I somehow managed to get your father to at least accept me as your man. Even though I still don't like him, but that's…" she stopped him with a kiss and wrapped her arms around him.

"Uh hate to interrupt but we have a meeting today before the tour starts and Johnny has to be back at his place before seven, and there's a get together at Heather and Brian's for everyone at nine, you know Jes getting back in town and the gang all being here, literally. Can you two kiss and make up later please?"

"Go, you two don't need to be late." Kate said giving Zack another kiss before she let go of him. He held her for a moment longer and then took his daughter from Jimmy and kissed her forehead before handing her to her mother. Kate took the baby and they all walked downstairs together. Zack turned to her and said one last thing,

"I've never liked JD as anything more than a friend and I've never thought about her that way either. Not even when I was drunk. I was done the minute I first laid eyes on you." Kate grinned stupidly and Jimmy rolled his eyes. Then he sighed as he practically had to drag Zack out of the house.

Jessica was laughing about something when she jumped down out of her truck to help her friends with their luggage. They tossed most of it in the bed of her truck. And before anyone could say something to her she smiled as her phone began to play the new ring tone that Jimmy had changed it to for when he called.

…So far from sober that I'll have to sleep through my hangover…

"What's up baby?" Jessicka rolled her eyes. Jimmy needed to decide on a single song that he wanted as his ring tone for his wife.

"Well Kate almost left Zack for starters."

"Kate almost did what? Why?"

"An old picture about bit you in the ass, but I can't say anything about it because I took it."

"What the hell are you talking about? Hang on a sec, Jessicka would you shut up for a minute?" She told her husband and then made a slashing sign across her throat to get her friend to shut up.

"Misty's anniversary party. You tackled Zack I took a picture, Jes never deleted it and well memory cards got handed over and Kate found it."

"Wait she thought me and Zack?"

"You and Zack what the hell? Bitch you better not be cheating on Jimmy. I fucking punched him for you…" Jessicka said and looked in the window of the truck causing Jessica to roll her eyes. Jes looked murderous.

"There is no me and Zack Jes hush."

"Yeah she thought there was, anyway I kinda walked in on the middle of that fight."

"Oh my god Baby I'm going to call Kate, I'll call you back. Love you." and before he could answer she hung up the phone. Jessicka was waiting for a response to her earlier question. She didn't get one.

Kate was sitting on the floor of Heather's family room changing Nevaeh's diaper. Brook walked past and took it from her and tossed it into the trash can as she passed that on her way out to the garage to see what Matt and Ashton were up to. She shook her head as she heard them arguing still and turned and walked back inside.

"Uncle Brian, I wouldn't go out there if I were you she's cussing at him again."

"I give up, as long as she doesn't do it around the kids I don't care." Brian responded and caused Kate to laugh and shake her head.

"Brian, you'll get used to it. Just wait until Serena and Jackson get older." Jimmy said.

"Oh god, no don't remind me of the two I've still got to go." Brian said and Kate shook her head laughing. Heads turned when kids dashed through the front door. Serena started to run through the house and so did Grace but Brian stopped them both. They grinned and walked to the back door. Cats were just about everywhere, with Syn almost they figured it at about four or five weeks now, which meant that she wasn't there, and Fay was sitting by the back door looking out whining. She wanted to play with the kids. Heather let her out. Which was fine seeing as they had a fenced in backyard. Which seemed to be a good thing, considering they didn't have to be too concerned about the younger kids wondering too far from them when they were outside. Brian walked up behind her as she watched the older kids playing with the dog and then watched as Trinity and Faith who were outside with their father giggled as they walked to the dog. Jess had pictures from the day that they had started walking and she had gotten one where they were walking to their dad and he was looking at his girls with love in his eyes. Jimmy had gotten it framed and it was sitting on JD's desk in her office in the basement, she had gone back to writing but not anything to do with sports and wrestling. She wasn't telling anyone what she was working on.

"Everyone looks so happy."

"Yeah they do, so do you Heather."

"I am."

"I think I can make you just a teeny bit happier."

"Oh really?" she asked turning to face him.

"Yeah"

"How?"

"We can always drag everyone to Vegas at the end of the week…"

"That would make me one of the happiest women in the world."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"As long as you marry me I don't give a flying fuck where we get married, as long as it's legal."

"Next week then, Saturday before the Pay Per View?" Saying that had become the norm for them because of who his friends were and obviously because his future sister in law was a diva, they watched wrestling all the time and Ashton seemed to love it. Oh yeah and the fact that it was practically running through Serena's veins didn't help either.

"Yeah, works for me." She kissed him lightly.

"Christ you two not in front of the babies." Kate said laughing as she walked in carrying Nevaeh.

"Ha, my turn to correct, wrong guy he's not here at the moment." and Kate laughed at her.

"What the hell?"

"Heather walked in on me and Zack making out in the living room the day of that cook out, where my dad got pissed and walked out. She said 'Christ, you two, get a damn room…' It was actually kind of funny."

"And you knew what I meant woman." Kate said grinning.

"You in a better mood Kate?" Jessica asked walking in and setting De down on the kitchen floor as Jessicka went straight for one of her baby boys.

"Yeah, and uhm I'm sorry I went off on you."

"Someone want to explain that?" Brian asked

"No" Jimmy, Jessica, Kate, and Zack said together. Jessica grinned and wrapped her arms around Jimmy.

"So what the hell are Ashton and Matt doing?" Jessicka asked as she picked Ciaran up out of a playpen and cuddled her four month old son close.

"Fixing his car."

"Wait Ashton's helping him work on his car?" Vanessa asked

"Yeah, long story don't ask. Rest of the kids are outside. Faith and Trinity are playing with Brook for a minute, I came in to use the bathroom. Jessica took Owen from him and walked outside to see what her one and half year olds were doing and she kissed Owen gently on his forehead.

"MOMMY" her twins yelled and she grinned. Their first word had been Daddy and it had been directed at Jimmy. Neither ever planned to correct either girl unless they asked when they were older. Well at least that was what they were thinking of doing. Their would be questions as to why the two of them didn't look much like Jimmy. She smiled as she sat down in a chair with her son and watched Brook play with her little sisters.

Brook glanced up when she heard her name. She grinned and taking Faith and Trinity's hands she walked over to her little brother and sister who had just gotten there. She laughed as the kids all started playing on a corner of the porch. Brook took Jade from her dad and sat in a chair beside her mom. Jessica shook her head as Brook played with Jade, Owen on occasion got a little game of peek a boo in with his sister while she played with her other sisters and other brother. Jessica and Jeff were proud of her for not treating any of her siblings different than the others. Which face it she had six brothers and sisters, and it was a little confusing.

Jessicka watched as Delilah played in the back yard with Fay and the she turned and carrying Aidan placed him in a play pen and went to find her husband. She grinned when she saw him talking to Zack about something. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around as she stood beside him. He wrapped an arm around her and continued his conversation with his friend. Zack was talking about something to do with Lilian and Johnny and they were all wondering if the pair would show up. Today was the day that they were dealing with her parents.

Johnny was not pacing the living room because he was nervous about what her parents were going to say when they got there, but because Liam was fussing and he was trying to get him to stop. Lilian was in the shower and when she walked down the steps she smiled to herself as her husband gently placed a finally sleeping Liam in his bassinet. Johnny stood there watching his son sleep and smiled to himself. He knew at that moment no matter what her parents had to say he and Lilian belonged together and this was their lives and despite the past between him and her mother, being Lilian's mom had convinced Lilian that he was cheating on her, he wasn't going to let the woman get to him. He blinked a second later as a flash went off. He turned and shook his head, Lilian had gone picture happy once the baby was born, but he didn't mind. He walked to her and placed a kissed on the tip of her nose as the door bell rang. She walked to the door and opened it. She smiled at his parents and let them in. Mary hugged her and so did Keith, then as Lilian turned she watched as for the first time Johnny placed their son in his grandmothers arms.

"Oh he's beautiful." Mary gushed as she cuddled the baby close. Lilian walked over and Johnny draped an arm over her shoulder. She laid a hand over his where it rested on her shoulder. Ten minutes later Lilian was the one holding Liam and she watched as Johnny walked to the door to answer it. Eric glared at him and Jane didn't exactly look at him at all. They walked into the living room and saw Lilian gushing over a little baby. When their daughter looked up she was smiling.

"Mom, dad come meet your grandson." when they didn't move she stood and carried Liam to them. "Liam sweetie meet your Grandma and Grandpa Garcia. Mom dad, this is Liam Michael." And she handed her son to her mother. Who had no choice but to take him. Mary tried not to laugh and Johnny turned and closed the front door to hide the smile on his face. Not a word was said as Jane looked down at the baby in her arms.

"Mom, Dad, Eric, Jane would any of you like something to drink?"

"Coke if you have any son." His dad said and as the others agreed with him quietly Lilian disappeared into the kitchen with him to get the drinks. She grinned at him and Johnny wrapped his arms around her and kissed her sweetly. And there was more behind that kiss as it deepened and his hands ran down her sides. She bit his lower lip gently before pulling away. She grinned at him and turned to open the fridge.

The whole group was laughing when the front door opened and Johnny carried in Liam's carrier and Lilian carried in Liam. Both were smiling and the others all waited until Lilian placed her son on the couch to change his diaper. When she was done Johnny took him and placed him in the playpen that he set up right along side the others.

"You two have perfect timing we just put all the babies down for naps. Literally, the only kids awake are Brook, Ash, Grace, and Faith who just won't go to sleep. Even Kyra and Xavier are asleep." Brian said. Johnny walked over to Jimmy and took Faith who reached for him and Jessica glared when in less than five minutes the child was asleep. He placed her on the floor on her blanket next to her sister and they all walked out of the room onto the patio.

"What the fuck, that isn't right." Jimmy said trying to keep a straight face.

"What the hell… Well at least she went to sleep." Jess finished. Everyone laughed and that's when Eve and Dante decided to speak.

"Hey you guys uhm you know how the Pay Per View is in Vegas on Sunday?" Eve asked. Jessica raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" several people chorused looking at the woman curiously.

"Uhm well the day before well evening technically uhm me and Dante are planning on getting married."

"Ha no fucking way." Heather said laughing. Brian looked at his fiance.

"I so haven't talked to him I swear."

"I know baby, I barely talk to them."

"Wait hold up you've got to be kidding me." Adam said and Alyssa grinned.

"What the hell is so funny?" Dante asked.

"I think I can answer that." Jenni said and everyone looked at her.

"How?" Jimmy asked.

"I think we got another multiple shotgun wedding in the works."

"I think shes right." Jessicka said agreeing causing people to stare at her. "Well she is cause yeah I'm supposed to convince everyone to come out for Adam and Alyssa seeing as they asked me tell everyone they're getting married Saturday."

"That's just great, only this time it's a triple." Brian said.

"Oh god are we all fucked up or what?" Lilian said laughing.

"Well considering Jessica, Matt, Jimmy, Jessicka, Lilian, Johnny, James, and Jenni all got married in Vegas I would say yeah we're all pretty fucked up. That makes all but four couples getting married in Vegas." Zack said. Proud to be one of the four couples that hadn't.

"At least we were all or all going to be sober when we did it, that's all that matters." Heather said and grinned at her twin.

"Shit, not only are we gonna share a birthday we're gonna share an anniversary."

"Hey what's wrong with sharing, me and Jes share one." Jess said causing everyone to laugh. They decided on ordering pizza and they also order Chinese that James went out after for Jenni. While he was gone Heather brought up something that no one ever really spoke about.

"You do realize that Jess and Jenn have more than being twins in common right?"

"What are you talking about Baby?"

"Think about it Brian, she's right." He looked at JD clueless. Jenni rolled her eyes.

"Jimmy, short for James…" She got her point across when Jimmy snorted and stood to go check on his kids.

"Oh right, yeah, wow how'd the fuck did that happen?" Brian asked and Matt shook his head as Jessicka laughed and leaned on him for support as she stood and walked inside as well. He grinned at her. Yeah he was glad his parents were taking the kids that night. Well Grace and De, it was Karen's turn to take the twins.

It was the next night and everyone except kids under the age of one, was backstage and it was hilarious to see because all the others laughed as once more Jessicka, Jessica, Jenni, Eve, Heather, Misty, Vanessa, and Lilian took over the catering area. Johnny's mom had Liam and Lilian was enjoying the kid free time, although Johnny seemed to have a shadow. Jess shook her head as she glanced over at Faith as she held her arms up to Johnny. He picked her up and smiled at her. She loved him for some reason. And suddenly she got an idea. The twins didn't have god parents because of everything that had gone down when they were born and she was just now sitting there and it crossed her mind. She whispered something to Jimmy and he looked back at her and grinned back nodding. She got up and walked over to Johnny.

"Hey, Lil, Johnny, I have a question for you."

"What?" they said at the same time as Faith reached for JD.

"Uhm well Faith and Trinity don't have god parents…" the two caught on immediately. "would you two mind…?" She didn't have to finish the statement because both nodded and smiled as Faith reached back for Johnny. Just then Vince walked in.

"JD can I speak with you a moment?" she shrugged and picking up Trinity walked over to her ex-father in law.

"What's up Vince?"

"How would you like to be a guest referee for tonight's DIVA match. It's between Misty and Jayme. And then tomorrow night for the taping of SmackDown for the match between Jessicka and Lita?"

"My pleasure…"

"GRANDPA!!" the two turned as Serena launched herself across the room. Heather laughed and Vince hugged her and then Brook as well who had walked over.

"Uhm so what am I wearing to the ring?"

"Whatever you want as long as something distinguishes you as the ref. there's some extra ref shirts in wardrobe."

"ok" Jess thought for a minute and realized that they were only about an hour from the house and the show wasn't starting for another three hours. She pulled her cell phone out and made a phone call. Since you know her best friends mom had a key to her place and one of them could get away to bring her what she needed. She finished her call and walked back to the group. She nodded to Misty and Misty looked at her weird.

"You do know theirs a guest ref tonight and tomorrow night right?"

"Yeah, but they won't tell us who." Jes said, Jessica grinned and pointed to herself. Jimmy laughed and Jessicka grinned.

"OH that is so unfair to the other two."

"Oh no see I'm not pregnant and Jayme pisses me off the way she struts around like she owns the fucking place."

"Ha she thinks she does. And she thinks she has a shot at this." Misty said holding up the women's title. Gail walked over and sat her title on the table before picking up De who was the only kid not in someone's arms. She liked the girl and she was bored too. Jessicka laughed as De snuggled into Gail's shoulder.

Three hours later Jimmy kissed his wife on the forehead as she stood at the curtain to make her entrance. He had Faith on one hip and Trinity holding his free hand. Brook smiled at her mom and Jess stretched knowing that this was going to be a little bit of fun. She stood there in a black and white halter style swimsuit top that had a tie at the back around her neck and about an inch wide of material around her back. It was revealing but that was the point. All her tattoos showed. The butterflies on her side, the moons on her shoulder, her kids' names on her wrists. Her heart tattoo, and of course the big full back Sullivan with Angel wings that Jimmy loved so much. She was wearing low rise denim shorts and had smirked when it had been Jimmy to suggest her old knee high high heeled boots. She looked like the other divas but what set he apart was the fact that she wasn't a whore like most of the others. Jayme was already in the ring and she didn't know who the ref was going to be. Misty grinned from beside her.

"Remember JD as much as you want to kick her ass, play fair until the inevitable happens and she attacks you."

"I know now get the fuck out there girly."

_Don't even try  
You're wasting time  
Come back I'll beat you down  
Turn around  
I'm fighting my way through you  
Push you away  
I'll never break  
Come back I'll beat you down  
It's over now  
I'm turning my back on you  
(Wasting Time - Red)_

"And introducing her opponent she is the WWE Women's champion, Misty CENA!" Veronica announced. Apparently the woman seemed to stick around longer than the other announcers that they had tried out. Misty got to the ring and smirked as Jayme jumped down out of it. Misty held the title high and sat on the top turnbuckle to wait for what was to come next. "And ladies and gentlemen the special guest referee for this match…" and in the next second as the music blasted the fans were on their feet and her words were drowned out by the roar of the crowd. JD walked out smirking and she noticed the look of disbelief on Jayme's face.

_I tried running away from me  
Convince me that I've grown, but I can't  
She's so unnaturally, Demons they follow me  
I've quit running away from me  
Convinced that I'm grown, but I found out  
All my reasons for obscenity, all a part of me  
(Demons-Avenged Sevenfold)_

"FORMER WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPION, JD SULLIVAN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Veronica shouted over the crowd and Jessica walked to the ring and entered the ring. She motioned for Jayme to get in the ring and as soon as she was in she signaled for the bell. She stood back and up until Jayme dodged Misty and attacked her she called it fair. She pulled herself up off the mat and spun immediately around kicking her in the gut. She soon found herself getting the beat down of a lifetime from Misty and JD. Finally Misty pinned the woman and got the three count. JD Signaled for the bell.

"And here is your winner MISTY CENA!!!!!" the crowd cheered and JD held her friends hand up in victory as she was announced the winner.

_Don't even try  
You're wasting time  
__Come back I'll beat you down  
Turn around  
I'm fighting my way through you  
__Push you away  
I'll never break  
Come back I'll beat you down  
It's over now  
I'm turning my back on you  
(Wasting Time - Red)_

The duo made their way backstage and smiled at their friends. JD looked at Vince and grinned.

"Hey she attacked me first." He said not a word to her about it. He had figured it would happen but she also knew he had asked her on purpose, knowing that Brook had told him she missed being in the ring, but wouldn't trade being at home with her kids for anything in the world. She grinned as the other divas looked at her and laughed. Jayme walked back and her eye was bruised slightly and she was limping. Misty smirked and let John wrap his arms around him. She was going out big as the Women's Champion and that was Sunday. She had won it from JD so long ago and now that it wasn't funny. They walked back to catering and everyone from wrestlers, divas, stage crew, and families that were there cheered. JD looked at them and the only thing she wanted at the moment was her husband. She had a smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss to his lips. He pulled back grinning.

"Oh lord we all know what those two are doing tonight." Vanessa said and the others laughed. Jessica turned and looked at her with a smirk on her face.

_**(OMFG wow I'm not stoned, I'm not drunk and I had to doubt myself on that for a moment because two people just RODE down my street on Ponies… I'm friggin serious that is not the norm around here. I'm still stunned. Holy shit. And its three in the afternoon what in the hell I have never in my life seen that since I moved out here. Gimme a minute and I'll get back to the story lemme digest that moment just a few seconds longer.)**_

Jimmy rolled his eyes as he picked up one of his daughters. Brook took the other from Johnny and shook her head as her mom asked Stephanie who had just walked in if she would baby sit that night. And Brook took her cue and asked Brian if she could spend the night with Ashton. When that was settled Jessica and Jimmy made their excuses quickly and left taking the keys that Stephanie offered up so they wouldn't have to get car seats switched around. After all they would be back at the arena later tomorrow anyway.

Stephanie shook her head as she looked down at the dark haired little girl in her arms. Johnny took Faith back from Brooklyn so she could go out ringside with Heather and Ashton to watch the rest of the show. Johnny shook his head and laughed when Faith was soon asleep on his shoulder.

"You're a natural with kids." Stephanie told him.

"You should see him with Liam Steph." Lilian said as she moved to stand beside them.

"Speaking of, I get to meet him right?"

"Of course, Vegas Saturday."

"Yeah, I know about Saturday. I'm also going to be there to help watch kids, of which there will be like a million."

"Try 27 not a million." Misty said laughing as Brie tugged on her hand. They all laughed and sat around backstage talking and catching up and Vince giving Eve the leave she requested to get married and have her honeymoon. She was happy about that one and they all watched the screen as Michelle McCool made an open challenge to current Diva's champion Mickie James. They shook their heads knowing that Mickie would accept and Michelle would get her ass handed to her.

The next night not only were all the kids there, but parents were as well and it was hilarious to see. But everyone was happy and Jessica had gone shopping before coming in so that she had more than a throw together out fit for that night. Because she had gotten a fun call early that morning saying that Jessicka wouldn't be able to fight that night because she had caught a 24 hour virus and was a little too sick to compete. The doctors had said it was nothing and she'd be able to fight come Sunday though. So she had been woken up after only just getting to sleep to be asked if she would fight that night instead inplace of Jessicka and she had agreed to it, and told Vince that it wouldn't be a regular occurrence. So here she was that afternoon walking into the arena once more Jimmy carrying Owen's carrier and her carrying a diaper bag and a duffel bag with her outfit for that night and a change of clothes. She grinned at the others as they nodded. She was dressed in her low rider jeans and a bright pink tank top, her hair was back in a hair tie and it was time for the match. Jimmy holding Owen moved up beside her.

"Just remember, don't kill her."

"I won't but oh to finally get my hands on this bitch." Jess trailed off grinning. Jimmy knew she was going to enjoy this so she let her go. Jes looked at her and you could tell her friend was sick, she shrugged and Jess smirked and mouthed thanks for getting sick and in response Jes flipped her off. She grinned as soon as Lita was in the ring her music started to play.

"And her opponent filling in tonight for Jessicka Shadows, ladies and gentlemen making a rare appearance in the ring to fight JD SULLIVAN!"

_I tried running away from me  
__Convince me that I've grown, but I can't  
She's so unnaturally, Demons they follow me  
I've quit running away from me  
Convinced that I'm grown, but I found out  
All my reasons for obscenity, all a part of me  
(Demons-Avenged Sevenfold)_

JD made her way to the ring and Amy's jaw hit the mat. She was fighting JD and she hadn't known it. Ah hell was she in trouble. As JD made her way to the ring she glanced to the barricade and smiled at her daughter and Ashton. Each one of them was holding her twins. She smirked, hugged Ashton, kissed all three of her daughters on the forehead and slid into the ring. Before the match could start however music hit and former ring announcer Lilian Garcia walked to the ring wearing a ref t-shirt and black shorts. JD grinned and the other ref left the ring. Risking a glance at the crowd JD saw that the most of the Sevenfold guys had joined the girls. She grinned and waited for the bell. When Lilian signaled for it Lita wasted no time in attacking her and JD just kept dodging her. Lita got in a few good moves and even thought she had the pin when JD kicked out at two and a half and jumped to her feet. That vertical leap that she was famous for, well Lita was about ot find out why.

"PAYBACK BITCH" JD yelled as she jumped in the air and did a flying roundhouse kick catching the other off guard. She then did something very much like what Misty had done the night she took Lita out as well. Went for a few false pins and then finally went for the finisher. She jumped to the top turnbuckle and smirked as she pumped her fist once in the air and performed a moonsault into a cover and won the match. She had her hand raised in victory and Lita lay on the mat with her hand across the lower part of her gut. She grinned as she took the microphone from the ring announcer. "Pretty good for a girl that hasn't fought in almost a year. Sad really that you lost to me. Maybe you should retire if you can't even defeat someone who has spent more time raising her kids in the past year than in a wrestling ring." JD dropped the mic and her and Lilian walked backstage together. Jimmy was waiting for her and shaking his head. But he was smiling. That night when the show was over they all gathered in catering parents included and sorted out who was riding with who.

"Lilian…" Johnny and Lilian's head snapped up in the direction of the voice and Mary Seward took Liam from her daughter in law as she handed him to her.

"Mom…" Lilian said quietly. Johnny took her hand as they walked meeting the woman halfway across the almost empty catering area.

"I figured I would stop in on our way out of town. I owe the both of you an apology." Lilian felt tears welling up in her eyes and Johnny squeezed her hand encouragingly. Lilian let go of his hand and hugged her mom who wrapped her arms around her daughter and held on tight. Jenni being the pregnant one was the one that went 'aww' this time, causing even Jessicka to smile. Mary walked over and handed Jane her grandson. She took him and looked down at the little boy in her arms. And carrying Liam she walked with her son in law and daughter to their car. She even put him in his car seat for them. Lilian was crying by the time her mom turned to her.

"Your welcome to come visit mom, any time you want." Lilian told her and Jane nodded and hugged her daughter one last time and then she even hugged Johnny.

"You've been good for her. Just take care of my baby, I never did." She told him. He smiled and nodded saying he would. As everyone watched the Garcia's leave Johnny held his wife and his mom hid a smile. She wasn't stupid, she had known calling Lilian's parents and them seeing the baby would change everything.

---Saturday---

Eve, Heather and Alyssa were standing nervous as they changed into their outfits. Lilian shook her head as she sat watching them and feeding Liam.

"Hey who was the last one to actually where a wedding dress?" Lilian asked.

"Uhm I think the only two that did were Ashley and Vanessa." Jessicka said laughing. Jess shook her head and nodded. Jenni rolled her eyes.

"Damn we are fucked up." Heather laughed and Eve grinned.

"Which is why we are all really great friends." Eve said looking straight at Jenni. Jenni smiled and walked to her.

"No hard feelings?"

"Not anymore."

"Good, cause I wouldn't have blamed you anyway, it was Jes's fault." Jessicka laughed and said nothing, and grudgingly admitted that Jenni was right.

"Oh quit pretending you hate her." Misty told her friend and they all burst into laughter. Moments later Stephanie McMahon walked in and nodded to the girls. All but the brides walked out and got situated with their babies, and husbands. Almost forty minutes later Karen, Mike, Mary, Keith, Bob, Alice, Kyle, Emmie, James Lawson (Sadly had to specify there even though we're talking about the adults parents), Gilbert, Brian's dad and Matt's dad had all the babies toddlers, and kids while the rather large group of eleven couples headed out to celebrate the fact that none of them were single anymore and all of them were married. At the club Jessicka was the first to speak.

"Here's to the newly married couples, My big brother and my sister in law, Eve and Dante, and Heather and Brian."

"And here's to all the other couples, that are happily married." Alyssa said and they all shot back a shot of Jack except obviously for Jenni who had a coke. They laughed and partied the night away just waiting for the next day. Everyone was well drunk by the time that they got back to their hotel rooms and Jenni and James were the only sober ones in the group.

The next morning Jessica woke up with a really bad headache and her head on a pillow and arms around her. She tensed for a moment trying to remember where she was. Then she let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding when she remembered what had happened last night. She was in Jimmy's arms and all her friends were officially married. She snuggled closer to Jimmy who tightened his arms around her. She managed to roll and face him and got a wicked grin on her face as she kissed him. She pulled back and smirked. He raised an eyebrow at her and she moved so she was leaning over him. She leaned down and kissed him passionately.

"So no kids…" she trailed off absentmindedly tracing the fiction tattoo running down his chest. He grinned.

"True…" He said as he placed his hand over hers to get her to stop tracing his tattoo. She smirked and he pulled her down to him. "We could always start trying for another one…" She laughed and kissed him. And they did just that.

Jessicka was awake and reaching for her phone but realized that it was on the other nightstand that was on her side of the bed but once again she was flush against Matt and he wasn't letting her get to it. She rolled her eyes and turned. Matt smiled and kissed her. She rolled her eyes as she pinned him to the bed.

"Hey" he said in protest as she straddled his hips. She leaned down and kissed him.

"Problems?" she asked wickedly and he muttered a curse under his breath and kissed her again. She knew just what to do to him and fuck it they didn't have the kids he was gonna let her.

And apparently it was contagious because every single parent was ignoring the phones ringing in their rooms. Even Brian and Heather which was unusual for them. But when you were too busy having really great wake up sex, you tended to ignore the phone.

Mary walked into the hotel resteraunt with her husband and grandson and laughed when she saw the other grandparents with their grandkids.

"Let me guess Johnny and Lilian aren't the only ones not answering their phones?" Keith said laughing.

"Yeah no kidding, give them alone time and you know it's gonna be noon before they get their kids." Gilbert said laughing. All the other parents agreed.


	40. Chapter 40

**Break  
**(_title credited to Three Days Grace_)

**Tonight my head  
****Is spinning  
****I need something  
****To pick me up  
****I've tired but  
****Nothing is working  
****I won't stop  
****I won't say I've had enough  
****Tonight I start the fire  
****Tonight I break away**

The laughter and love that had been shared the night before was still there as finally parents picked up kids from their grandparents. When everyone walked into the arena that night there were smiles on all their faces. Mickie James shook her head when she saw all of her friends smiling. She tried not to laugh as parents cuddled kids and set up playpens in the hugest locker room that Vince had been able to give them. Even the littlest babies were there that night. Everyone knew that it had to do with the fact that even Ashley had brought the triplets out so that all family members could be present. Everyone in the WWE knew that that particular group even though they weren't all blood was family no matter what. After all they proved that sure you had your blood family, but you also had the family that you chose as well. What shocked most people though was that Jessicka was sitting talking to Jenni about what she was going to name her baby now that she knew she was having a girl. The two were talking about it when Jes turned and asked Ashley what she thought. Matt who was watching his wife walked over and placed a hand to her forehead.

"What the hell Matt?"

"Just checking to see if you had a fever."

"Why?"

"Because Jenni and Ashley all in one day…"

"What about them?" she was waiting for him to say something else.

"What happened to I don't like them?"

"Their family… in a twisted sort of way."

"She's right it is a twisted sort of way." Jess said walking over.

"Very twisted." Randy agreed. All eyebrows rose at that one. Had Randy just indirectly agreed with his ex-wife?

"Lets see, Jenni is my twin which makes her in a manner of speaking Jessicka's cousin, seeing as I'm married to Jimmy, and then Ashley is my sister in law and obviously Grace's step mom…"

"And I thought the whole my wife is my cousin's ex-husbands sister. And by marriage to Jessica I am my own cousin's daughter's uncle thing was fucked up.." Jimmy said joining the conversation.

"What the hell are you talking about and yeah that is just a little fucked up." Jess asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"First guys night. I don't even remember what started it but yeah that got tossed out and it was just weird. I think that's all I remember from that night."

"Gee that's nice to know."

"Aw c'mon Jess, I woke up next to you that's all that matters." Matt snorted and Jes hit him. Heather said not a word. She was trying not to laugh as she fed Jackson.

Across the room Brook was talking to her dad. And he had a murderous look on his face.

"Dad, just don't; hear me out okay. I broke up with him right after Christmas vacation."

"What'd he say to you Brook."

"nothing dad I just wanted to spend more time on my school work and with my sisters and with Ashton, who even though she's still with Dean manages to find time between her little sister and brother to spend time with me, and not forget who her friends are." She was lying to him and she knew he knew it but he didn't say a word about it since Vanessa gave him that look. He hated the don't push her unless you wanna loose her look his wife gave him when it came to his oldest. But he knew that if he did push Brook too far away he would loose her. He let the subject drop and the conversation soon turned to the matches that night. Jessicka and Misty were up first and they all knew that this was Misty's last match. John was standing behind his wife in her decision and she was thankful for that and she knew that her oldest two were really excited about starting in a real school the following Fall. Kyra wasn't currently in the room but that was because she was off somewhere with Chelsea. That was another bond that Misty wasn't breaking. It was something from Kyra's childhood that she knew her daughter needed to hold onto.

Vanessa was watching her friends and she sighed as she thought about that night. She was happy, sure she missed the ring but hey her family meant the world to her. One would've thought she'd be back by now just like Jessicka was but there was a slight problem. She thought she was pregnant again. She hadn't told Jeff yet and she was waiting for Misty to shake off her family before she went and hid with Misty in the diva's locker room until she knew for certain. Finally she watched Misty signal across the room and grabbing her purse she headed off. The two cousins walked together and Misty put an arm around Vanessa.

"You know this is going to be hilarious if you are. You'll be even on babies with the Jess's."

"Misty it's not funny, not all of us are one hundred percent sure we can't have kids anymore unless we cheat on our husband."

"Not my fault, we don't want more kids we already have six."

"Yeah miss I'm never having kids."

"Hey I only had four, and technically John's only father to three of them."

"And as much as I hate the bitch, Thank God Amy named the baby she had Brie something that didn't start with a K."

"At least my twins names don't rhyme like Ashley and Randy's triplets. That was another reason after I seen that mom had triplets I definitely decided no more babies. Don't' get me wrong I love my kids but no."

"Ha, whatever, okay ready?"

"I think the question is are you?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Lets do this." Vanessa took the tests and then they sat on the stall floor for five minutes waiting for the results. Vanessa was nervous and tapping out the beat to whatever song was in her head. She was mouthing the words to Bad Medicine so that had to be what she was tapping out on the floor with her fingers. She stopped and ran a hand through her long blonde un dyed hair and glanced at her watch. She looked at Misty then bit her lip as she checked the tests. Her eyes went wide when she saw the results. Trashing them she looked at Misty.

"Think he'll be mad cuz?"

"Uhm who knows lets go find out Prego."

"Oh don't start that shit…Mickie…" Vanessa trailed off as the diva looked at them shocked.

"I won't say a word."

"Thanks, not like its not about to be all over anyway." Vanessa muttered and they walked to the locker room all of them were sharing together. Misty shoved Vanessa in the door first and her and Mickie stood in front of the door so that she couldn't get out. She turned and glared at them.

"Hey babe, where'd you disappear to?" Jeff asked wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead.

"Uhm had to pee…"

"And that took you twenty minutes?"

"Uhm yeah?"

"VANESSA COREE HARDY!" Misty said with a raised voice and her cousin swallowed hard and the room got quiet.

"Alright damn Misty. Jeff I'm pregnant." Jeff blinked a few times and looked at his wife like she was insane.

"Wait what?" Had he heard her right. Had she just said she was pregnant? Hadn't she just had Jade in January?

"Holy shit…" Jessicka said and the others just stood there staring at her. "What?" Jessicka asked innocently.

"Are you mad?" Vanessa asked.

"Shocked yes… Mad, hell no."

"How are you shocked Hardy? Obviously being the father of four you know what happens when you have sex." John said laughing. Misty hit him and bit back her own laughter.

"No one asked you Cena. V… I love you, you know that. Hell no I'm not mad. But it better be a boy…too many fucking women around that hate me half the time for some reason or another." Vanessa rolled her eyes and a moment later the congratulations started and soon they were all laughing considering she was already pregnant and Jade was barely four months old. Brooklyn laughed when she watched the way her father looked at Vanessa lovingly it was the way Jimmy looked at her mom all the time. It reminded her that things weren't always perfect and that not everything always went according to plan. She didn't know if she would ever tell her dad why she broke up with Ryan, but she had told her mom.

That night Misty and Jessicka had disappeared into the bathroom to change, and when they walked out five minutes later jaws hit the ground. They looked almost identical if it weren't for the fact that Misty was maybe an inch taller than Jessicka and if Jessicka was a brunette and not a red head. They both wore blue diva wrestling tights that were low cut and they were wearing black halter style tops made of the same material as their tights and they managed to make it look good. The fact that they were wearing actual wrestling gear down to even the boots, showed that tonight they meant business. Misty took the t-shirt that John handed over and Jessicka took the one that Matt passed her. They pulled them on over their heads and the others rolled their eyes. This is what they said.

…Don't Fuck With Us… was written on the front of both of them and since it was a Pay Per View there wasn't a problem with that. And the backs of them said Shadows and Cena. Their husbands smirked and watched as they walked side by side to the curtain. And of course with the exception of the adults parents, and the little babies, even the wrestlers and divas in their group made their way out to ringside to watch the match from a front row seat. Misty looked at Jessicka and they turned to Amy and Jayme. The looks on their faces said it all. It was time to pay for everything that they'd done or said over the years and this was going to finish it. Tonight was no regular match it was Hell In A Cell diva tag team match.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following is a first ever diva tag team Hell In A Cell match. Introducing first the team of LITA AND JAYME!" The two walked out to Jayme's generic theme music and both looked at the unforgiving steel structure that they were about to face off against their opponents in. "And their opponents one is from Cameron North Carolina the other is from Huntington Beach California JESSICKA SHADOWS AND MISTY CENA!"

_Ya'll bitch crews  
Don't wanna fuck with us  
__Ya'll bound to loose  
__Another one bites the dust  
__Ya'll bitch crews  
Don't wanna fuck with us  
__Ya'll bound to loose  
__Another one bites the dust  
__(Don't Fuck With Us - John Cena)_

The duo made their way to the ring and grinned as John shook his head as the music blasted the arena. Jessicka smirked as she didn't even bother to look at the cell that she was about to enter. Her eyes were on Amy and she could feel her best friend glancing in her direction. She looked and faced Jessica and gave her a smile. When they got in the ring their t-shirts came off and they tossed them to the two men that cared more about them than anything else ringside. As the cell was lowered Misty noticed that Jayme looked a little worried. Jessicka had to laugh as she waited patiently for the cell to finish lowering. It was finally down and the ref looked at the quartet in the ring and signaled for the bell as soon as the cell was locked. Misty and Jessicka faced one another and grinned they touched a hand to one another's shoulders and then turned to the other females in the ring.

Misty cocked her head to the side as Jayme and Amy talked to one another. Misty knew that Jessicka wanted Amy's head on a stick so she'd take Jayme on. The two women showed no intentions of moving toward the red head and the brunette standing shoulder to shoulder waiting for them to make the first move. So Jes and Misty attacked at the same time. They split the two up and Jessicka grinned as she laid into Amy. It only took approximately five minutes before blood began to flow and it was Amy and Jessicka's. Good thing Jes wasn't squeamish. Amy soon found herself on the ground with her back hurting. She had hit the steel ring post hard from being tossed into it and then landed on the ground. Not thinking much about her health Jes climbed to the top turnbuckle, knowing that if she pulled off this move then she could not only hurt herself, but she could hurt Amy seriously as well, but what the hell had being around Hardy's for all those years taught her. That every now and then you had to do something absolutely amazing to get your point across. Misty glanced up as Jessicka jumped high into the air off the turnbuckle did a front flip and landed with an elbow to Amy's midsection. She hurt herself but it was enough to put Amy out of commission for the rest of the match. Seeing as she had used Amy for padding as her landing she was able to use the cell to pull herself up and she caught the look in her husbands eyes and grinned. He shook his head in her direction and she slid into the ring and using a combined effort she and Misty tore Jayme to shreds. And Jessicka stood back letting Misty get the final pin fall in her career. As Wasting Time by Red played Misty cried as the cell was lifted and the ref and Jes raised her hand in victory. She took the microphone that Veronica handed her and so she would have that extra strength slid from the ring and took one of her girls from her husband.

"This was one of the best matches I can honestly say that I have been in and I am glad to be a part of showing the world that Diva's can fight just like the superstars. But regardless of my win here tonight…" She stopped for a moment and buried her face in Kirsten's hair. "… Regardless of my win here tonight in this match it's time for me to go out on top. Time for me to do what I need to do and raise my family. Raise my children and give them a more stable life than what they already have. So with no regrets for anything that has happened in my life since I started working for the WWE as a journalist I finally say good-bye to everything that I know." She sat the mic down on the edge of the ring and still carrying Kirsten she walked up the ramp. In the ring Jessicka picked up the mic that she had sat down.

"Just because you say this is it for you doesn't mean that you're not welcome here anytime Cena. You've got friends and family here that would love for you to always know that no matter what happens. The WWE is your home." Jessicka dropped the mic and joined the rest of the divas on the stage hugging her friend.

They went out that night to celebrate and discovered that even with the fact that they all had the kids it was still a fun night out and a great thing to do as a huge ass family. Although however when Jessicka woke up the next morning it was to a knock at the door. She cursed under her breath. Matt got up out of bed careful not to wake a sleeping De and looked towards the twins' playpens. They were still asleep. Matt opened the door and raised an eyebrow when he saw a police officer standing there.

"We're looking for Jessicka Shadows, aka Jessicka Sanders."

"Hang on…Jes, honey come here for a minute." Jes walked over and tilted her head to the side and looked at the officers.

"Can I help you?"

"Do you know a woman by the name of Amy Dumas better known as Lita?"

"Yeah why, what she do?"

"She's dead."

"What?"

"When was the last time you spoke to or had any contact with Ms Dumas?"

"Last night"

"What time?"

"I don't know around eight thirty I think. It was during a wrestling match. Hell In A Cell, we fought one another."

"So you're feud in the WWE, was it strictly business?"

"No"

"Is there any reason to believe you would want her dead?"

"Plenty but I wouldn't kill her."

"Where were you this morning around three AM?"

"Ha that's an easy one, I was at the emergency room with my daughter and ex-husband."

"I'm sorry your ex-husband?"

"He's the father of my oldest…"

"Not to mention your best friends brother." Matt added in as he walked back over and handed her Aidan.

"Look Grace broke her left wrist last night when she was playing with the other kids and she tripped over her own shoelace."

"We're going to need to speak with your ex, got a phone number?"

"Better, his rooms right there." Jessicka said pointing to the hotel room across the hall. One of the officers walked across the hall and knocked. Jessicka leaned against the door frame and fed her son as she waited for someone to answer the door. She heard a loud crash followed by an "ow, damn, fucking diaper bag." out of Ashley's mouth. She tried not to laugh. When the blonde opened the door she glanced at the officers and then to the room across the hall where Jessicka stood holding her son.

"We need to speak with her ex-husband…"

"His names Randy by the way." Matt called over. Ashley raised an eyebrow and got Randy out of bed. She then picked up Teagan as she began to fuss before she woke her older sister and her twins. She carried her down the hall to where Jessicka was standing and leaned against the wall beside her.

"What's going on?"

"Sadly my ex-husband is my alibi."

"For what?"

"Amy's dead."

"What? When? How?"

"No clue but they think I did it."

"Sir we need to ask you a few questions starting with your full name."

"Randall Keith Orton, what's going on?" He was half asleep.

"Where were you this morning around three?"

"My oldest daughter Grace broke her left wrist, my ex-wife and I took her to the emergency room."

"How'd she break her wrist?"

"Playing with the other kids she tripped over her shoelace…" He couldn't see Jessicka standing in the hallway.

"Thank you Mr. Orton." Randy walked out of the room with Grace who had just woken up and asked him what was going on. The police looked at her and noticed that there indeed was a cast on the girl. They nodded to Jessicka and left talking to one another.

"Well shit, there goes our only lead…" When they got to the elevators and were out of site Jessicka handed Aidan to Randy and went back into her room and got Ciaran as Matt picked up a still sleeping Delilah. They walked across the hall to Randy's room and Matt dumped two diaper bags on the floor beside the triplets bag.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Amy's dead, they thought I did it." Jessicka said.

"Wait did I just keep your ass out of jail?" Randy asked laughing. Ashley hit him.

"Randy this is serious, they thought she killed her."

"Rub it in and I will be in Jail, because I will kill you."

"Haven't you threatened to kill me before?"

"Yes"

"So see I know you won't."

"Only because you're Grace's father." Ashley shook her head and tried not to laugh.

**Break  
****Away from everybody  
****Break  
****Away from everything  
****If you can't stand  
****The way this place is  
****Take yourself  
****To higher places**

The rest of April flashed by quickly for everyone and before they knew it, it was Carmandy's birthday, and Jeff and Vanessa's two year anniversary. Seeing as the men of Avenged Sevenfold were on tour with Burn Halo for a few months all the girls in California flew their children out to North Carolina. Adam had said that he was throwing Jeff and Vanessa a party and they had said that they were throwing one for Carmandy. Adam had told them that was fine and that it was time that he let them all celebrate for Mandy. Jessicka looked up at her brother as she got her twins out of the car and she smiled as he walked over.

"Need some help Sis?"

"A little bit, my husband had better things to do than come over today." She said joking with her brother. She saw the hint of sadness in his eyes. "Adam we all miss her and it's gonna be okay."

"I know, she'd be proud of me."

"She'd be proud of all of us. She was good to you Adam. I'm just sorry that we were all so fucking mean to her. Just know one thing, she may be gone, but she's in all of our hearts too. She deserves that much and Mandy deserves to be happy today."

"So do Jeff and Vanessa." Adam said and brother and sister nodded. "Besides everyone's drinking tonight but Jenni and Vanessa anyway. We get to tease her." The two laughed and each carrying a twin with De running in front of them went inside. Jessica who was there before Jes looked up from changing Owen and smiled to her friend.

"Here mom I got that." Brook said and took the dirty diaper that her mom had just rolled up and took it to the trash. Jessica smiled and sighed. She missed Jimmy but hey she had their kids. She laughed as Faith chased Trinity into the room who was in turn being chased by Lucas and Krystina. Brie was somewhere playing with Diva since Krys had begged for her cat to come with them. Jessica thought about the fact that Syn was having kittens soon and Matt had said he was going to be very far away when she did. Brian had agreed with him. She smiled as she saw Mandy walk in wearing a daddy's girl t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She walked over to her and hugged her. De walked over to Mandy and hugged her cousin.

Three hours later when it was actually time for the parties Vanessa and Jeff finally walked in with their kids. Adam raised his eyebrow at them as they walked in. Vanessa and Jeff were both grinning and they all knew that meant one thing. They were late because they had left late because they had been busy doing other things. It was like Kate and Zack. Vanessa hugged everyone and Jeff rolled his eyes as the guys that were there shook their heads at him. They were well into the party and it was around ten o'clock at night and all kids but Ashton and Brook were in bed. The two girls were upstairs in a guest room working on the homework that they had brought with them so they wouldn't have to make it up later. Well at least Brook was Ashton was texting Dean and talking to Brook.

Jessica was sitting on the porch looking on as the rain began to fall in the spring weather. She smiled as she thought about her life. She rolled her eyes ten minutes later when she was joined by some of the others. Adam and Alyssa, and Misty and Heather. They all sat there talking for a while and around one am they went up to the rooms or went and crashed on couches. It was two thirty in the morning when Jessica woke up because there was a baby crying. She rolled off the bed that she was sharing with Brook, Heather and Ashton had decided to share a guest room as well. Jessica padded down the hall and tried not to laugh as she saw Jessicka leaning over Owen's playpen shushing him. She had a phone to her ear and was talking to someone.

"I just wanted to call and say I love you Matt."

"I love you too honey…who's crying?"

"Owen… maybe I should go… ow shit that hurt who left that out…damn diaper wipes." She was trying not to laugh and wasn't succeeding. That was all she needed was to wake all the babies and then parent's would be pissed off at her for that one.

"Jes, honestly you're not sober, get out of the nursery before you wake up any more babies…go get some sleep."

"But Matt's not here."

"I know, here give me the phone." Jes did as she was told and Jess took it from her. "Matt get her to go to bed, she drank a lil more than the rest of us."

"Okay" and she handed the phone back and picked her son up from the his playpen and began swaying back and forth to quiet him. She shook her head as Jessicka walked from the room and out of sight. A moment later Lilian walked in and picked up Liam as he started crying. Lilian had a sixth sense when it came to her son. Jessica smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Was that Jes that I heard?"

"Mhmm, payback on Matt though"

"Yeah, she wake yours up?"

"Probably, but not yours."

"He's just hungry that's all." Lilian said and Jessica followed her downstairs to the kitchen. She snatched a camera off the stand it was on and she had no clue who's it was but the picture she was going to take would get back to the Seward's eventually. Lilian stood looking down at her son as she fed him a bottle and Jess grinned down at her own son before looking up and taking a quick picture of Lilian. The blonde glanced up and rolled her eyes. And went to say something but the words changed to something else.

"Johnny… what are you doing here?"

"Missed you…Jimmy's helping Matt get Jes upstairs…" that was all Jess needed to hear before she was walking down the hall and when she got upstairs she noticed that Matt had dumped his wife back in the bed that De was sleeping in and was shaking his head at her.

"I guess I deserved the two am phone call…"

"Yeah you did." Jess said even though he had been talking to Jimmy. Jimmy turned and saw his wife standing there holding their son. He smiled and walked to her. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"You told me to get her to go to bed…" Matt said smirking. Jess rolled her eyes as Jes reached for him.

"You didn't tell us you guys would be in town." Jess looked up at Jimmy as he took their son.

"We were gonna stop by tomorrow but then Jes called me and I figured she'd love to be able to wake up next to me in the morning, cos I was like this before and I wanted her and she wasn't there."

"Gah how the hell did we all finally get so fucking lucky?" Jess asked and hugged Matt before she kissed her husband.

"Cos we're special." Jessicka said as Matt stood and walked around to the other side of the bed and scooted De over so she would be in between them. Up a floor Kate was stirring as she heard the babies in the room she and Heather and Ashton were sharing begin to cry. She sat straight up when the crying stopped immediately. Her eyes focused in the dim room almost immediately and the panic on her face turned to a smile when she saw that Brian and Zack had the kids. Then she did a double take and pinched herself.

"Ow…"

"What'd ya pinch yourself for?" Zack asked sitting on the edge of the twin bed that she was on.

"I thought I was dreaming when I saw you."

"No, I'm here baby." Zack said and kissed her forehead. Heather who was in the bed on the other side of the room took Jackson as Brian handed him to her. She smiled down at him and leaned over to rest her head against Brian's shoulder. She had scooted over on the bed somewhat so that he could sit beside her but there wasn't much room considering that even with all the noise Ashton was still asleep beside her stepmother, and they were crowded but they didn't care. Kate glanced over at her friend and the two females smiled at one another.

Jenni was sitting on the window seat looking out over the vastness of Adam's lawn wishing for her husband as the baby kicked. She had been thinking about the names that her and her friends had come up with and she wanted to know what James wanted to name their daughter. She smiled as she thought of him and the baby kicked at the same moment. Suddenly she felt calmer and she turned just as he walked through the door quietly as to not wake Randy and Ashley who were asleep on a blow up air mattress. Jenni practically jumped from where she was sitting and ran to his arms. He kissed her gently and held her close. He smiled down at her and she brushed his long hair out of his face as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was happy right then and this, him being there in front of her holding her was all she needed. She rested her head on his chest and let him just hold her. James smiled as she just stood there in his arms. A moment later he had pulled her onto the double bed that she had been trying to sleep in earlier and ten minutes later they had fallen asleep.

Waking up the next morning Adam went from room to room to see who was eating breakfast and tried not to laugh as he noticed that there were six more people there now than there had been yesterday. Jessica was cuddled with Jimmy on the pull out couch in the spare guest room where Eve and Dante were sharing the bed that was actually in the room. Jess had let them have the bed since Jimmy hadn't been there when they crashed and because she was sharing the couch with Brook, who was obviously nowhere to be found at the moment. With the only rule being that they didn't have sex that night because she didn't want to hear it. They had followed her little rule, stating that they weren't going to with someone else in the room. Jimmy was already stirring as Adam walked out. He walked down the hall and upstairs to see that Kate and Zack were sleeping closely on one twin bed while Heather and Brian slept comfortably on the double bed in the room. Adam tried not to laugh, where the hell was Ashton at? He got to Jenni's room and saw that she was asleep curled up with James and Ashley and Randy were still asleep on the air mattress. He had a feeling that if he walked down to Lilian and Jessicka's room that Johnny and Matt would be with them as well. He was right only Lilian and Johnny were awake and completely dressed getting ready to go downstairs. He shook his head as he watched his brother in law hand his sister a can of coke and some Tylenol. Matt heard crying and got up off the bed and walked down the hall to see if his boys were awake. De was awake and sitting on the bed where she had ended up between her mom and dad the night before. Matt wasn't going to move his daughter to the nursery just because he had showed up. Matt got to the nursery and grinned as Jimmy placed Owen back in his play pen and turned to help Matt.

"Thanks man."

"Hey, twins is hard to do on your own."

"Got that right… What the hell is that sound?"

"Brook and Ashton outside deciding on what song that they're gonna do for the school talent show. Don't ask."

"Brian would kill them if they use that song."

"They're just freaking out their dads, even I drew the line at this one." Jessica said walking in followed by Trinity. Jimmy noticed the obvious shudder as **Outrageous**** by **_**Britney Spears **_played on the stereo outside. "Anyway, either of you two seen Faith?"

"She's downstairs with Johnny and Liam." Lilian said walking and dipping down to grab Liam's diaper bag and sift through it to find his outfit for the day.

"You wanna adopt her?" Jess said laughing.

"Ha you are funny." Lilian said knowing that her friend was joking. She loved Faith way too much to let go of her.

"I know it's part of my charm." Jimmy laughed and handed the child in his arms over to Jess as she reached for him. She looked down at him and smiled it was Aidan. Matt had Ciaran, and Jimmy was reaching for Owen. Lilian took Trinity's hand as they walked down the steps and they laughed as they entered the kitchen and saw that Jeff was trying to ignore the group of kids outside in the morning sun. Brian was concentrating really hard on Jackson. Jimmy raised an eyebrow when he saw the two men. Jess shook her head and looked at Jimmy and he rolled his eyes and spoke.

"Dude, guys they already decided on a song, I think, but they're dead set on one of like four if they haven't chosen just the one yet and they're all songs the both of you would approve." Jimmy said the two men's heads snapped in his direction.

"What band?" Jeff asked.

"What songs?" Brian said at the same time.

"Saving Jane, and Imperfection, One Girl Revolution, Girl Next Door, and Super Girl." Jessicka said walking in.

"Never heard of them…" Jeff muttered

"Ashron listens to them all the time." Brian said at the same time.

"That would be because Brook is wrapped up in school work, and her sisters, and brothers and Ashton, and not much else right now. And hasn't really talked to you much ." Jimmy said. Jeff looked up, the other man obviously knew something was wrong with her as well. And whatever it was she wasn't telling.

"Oh" they all laughed and watched as Brook and Ashton switched to actually singing one of the four songs that they had just listed off.

It was three days later and everyone was home in their own home state and wrestlers and divas were back on tours and so were Avenged Sevenfold and Burn Halo. Jenni was over at her twins sisters house almost everyday helping with the kids, so that she was ready when she had the baby. She was sitting watching Faith and Trinity while Jess put Owen down upstairs for a nap when Brook slammed into the house. Jenni looked at the clock. It was noon, what was she doing home. Ashton slammed in behind her and Heather carried Jackson in behind them both. She looked pissed. Jessica was down the stairs in a heart beat and when she saw the two teens she was pissed.

"Brook did you skip school again?"

"No I fucking got suspended."

"FOR WHAT!?" Jessica yelled forgetting she had just put her son down.

"Fighting."

"Who?"

"Ryan" Ashton said quietly.

"Why?"

"He called me a bitch. And he's going around telling everyone that I gave it up to him."

"You got suspended for defending yourself."

"Technically she threw the first punch." Ashton said.

"And Ashton threw the next one because he said the wrong thing about her biological mother. I need to use the phone to call Brian, nursery okay?" Heather asked and Jessica's jaw hit the ground. Jenni was in shock as well.

"Yeah." and Heather went upstairs to call her husband.

"Look I'm not mad, just basement outside, I don't care which just calm down before it rubs off on me and I hurt myself or something around me." The two teens went outside and sat on the beach. Jessica sighed and rolled her shoulders in circles to calm herself down. She knew that something had to be done about this and she had a feeling that it was going to take her to do it. She was going to have to go to the school. Oh god how she didn't want to do this. She went to grab her keys when someone else slammed through her front door. This time there was a hole left in the wall because the door didn't bounce back.

"Sanders, what's got you pissed off? And that hole better be fixed before Jimmy gets home or I'm telling him you did it."

"They suspended my daughter for defending herself." Jessicka said.

"Good Roche is principal for the grade school too correct?"

"Yeah stupid bastard, don't think he realized Grace was my daughter."

"Good three birds, one stone. HEATHER GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Jessica yelled and the woman in question appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What?"

"Coming or staying, the schools about to get bitched at."

"This I can't miss, but the kids?"

"I can watch the boys and the twins, where are the rest of yours Jes?"

"My mom has them."

"We'll take the three older ones with us. ASHTON, BROOKLYN, LETS GO!" Jessica yelled and the three very angry mothers and their very scared daughters got into Jess's SUV, she dumped the twins' and Owen's car seats in the yard so that she had room for everyone a little bit better. She let Jes drive. They walked into the High School with the three kids following them. Teachers and other students watched in awe as the women walked straight to the principals office. They slammed in and the secretaries stared at them. The whispers in the halls were all but spread. Everyone was shocked at the fact that JD Sullivan and Jessicka Shadows had just walked through the door of the high school. Jessicka had another three weeks off before she had to be back on the road. She was supposed to be out on injury. Roche looked up when he heard sudden and utter silence in the outer office. He walked out and his jaw hit.

"You…"

"Me"

"Why are you here?"

"My daughter, Grace. You suspended her…"

"Grace Orton… that's your daughter?" he panicked.

"Be afraid, be very afraid. She did nothing but defend herself."

"Yes but she hit another student."

"And the other student?"

"Is in the hospital with a broken nose and wrist."

"Wow really, way to go Gracie." Jes told her daughter. "..I mean, Grace what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Jolene had it coming."

"Monica's kid?" Heather asked.

"Does it matter, all three of them were fighting on school grounds. Two other students were hospitalized."

"Oh my god he twisted his own damn ankle when he fell, the stupid bitch." Brook said.

"Can they make up missed work?" Jes asked she was proud of her daughter but she'd be damned if she missed her school work because she did the right thing.

"If the teachers say that they can."

"Roche, my daughter is not going to fail because you and probably half the teachers in all of the schools in this system have an outstanding grudge against me, my husband, my cousin, my friends… okay that list goes on, but still she will not be judged because of some pointless Vendetta against me and the guys I hung with back then. They get to make up their work otherwise you're gonna be missing more than the engine in your car." and with that all six of them walked out trying not to laugh.

"Okay, suddenly I'm very proud of my daughter, on me, who wants ice cream?" Jessica asked. All three of the newly suspended girls laughed and said me. So together they went and got ice cream. They were sitting at a booth in some random ice cream place talking about what had happened when Ashton looked at Grace.

"So you really broke this kids nose?" Jessica asked her niece.

"And her wrist. She hit me in the face. Daddy and Mommy always said not to take anyone's shit."

"I know I did, but your father… oh never mind and watch your mouth."

"Like mother like daughter." the six of them looked up and Jessicka grinned at Dante.

"How'd you find us?" Heather asked her brother in law.

"Well busy street and recognized JD's SUV."

"Nice" Jes said.

"So how in the hell do you plan on informing your husbands of this?" Dante asked.

"Oh I'm betting Dad already knows Heather called him, and of course which means that Jimmy knows about Brook which means that Jeff's gonna know about Brook because it's like a chain reaction." Ashton said.

"Okay…"

"Oh hey Uncle Dante can you help me with my auto shop class work, so I have someone explaining things to me?"

"Sure Ashton." he was a little shocked that she had called him Uncle Dante. But that didn't matter to him, after all Serena did as well, and Jackson would, so it didn't matter if his step niece did as well. Hell who cared if it was step niece she was family.

Briand and Jimmy were sitting backstage and it was probably about thirty minutes until show time. And both of them were in complete shock. Matt was shaking his head as he listened to his wife explain why his step daughter had been suspended. Brian raised an eyebrow at him when he hung up the phone.

"Jimmy any way of knowing if Jeff knows about this yet?"

"How are you involved?" Jimmy asked.

"Grace, Jes is semi afraid she won't be able to not laugh when she calls Randy, said I get to do it."

"Dude, I feel sorry for you. And I don't think Jeff knows, otherwise I'd have heard from him by now."

"Great" Matt muttered.

"It's times like this as much as I love all the women, I'm glad that I am the responsible parent for all three kids in my house."

"As in you aren't having to turn to biological parents, or whatever?"

"Since He gave up rights to Serena, and I adopted her of course I don't."

"Well fuck it I'll call if you call at the same time and then we use the same excuse as to why we can't talk long."

"Works for me Sullivan and burn in hell, I love Grace just as much as my daughter and sons and it doesn't matter that I'm not her father."

"Technically your not De's either…"

"You want hit Haner?"

"No"

"Then shut the fuck up." Matt said as he dialed Randy's phone number and prayed that Ashley would answer because he would much rather deal with her than Randy. But no such luck Randy answered and he set about explaining what had happened while Jimmy did the same with Jeff.

**At night I feel  
****Like a vampire  
****It's not right  
****But I just can't  
****Give it up  
****I'll try to get  
****Myself higher  
****Lets go we're gonna  
****Light it up  
****Tonight we start the fire  
****Tonight we break away**

Luckily for Ashton and Brook they had finally decided on what song they were going to do in the talent show and their parents were all there for them the night of. And they were lucky that it was only two weeks after their suspension was up. They had ended up not performing any of the four that they had decided on and they decided to get creative and perform the song like a music video. And they both knew that their dads all wanted to kill them. They had ended up choosing **Circus** by _**Britney Spears**_. And they had talked their friend Willow into helping them in the show. So it would be the three of them. And even though their fathers were all three ready to kill by the end even though the two girls and their friend Willow won the show. Jess had insisted on recording it and Brian, Jeff and Jimmy looked at one another as they made their way backstage at the end of the night to congratulate the three girls, took one look at their daughters and said two words at the same time.

"Change. _Now_." Brook laughed and found herself sitting on the ground with her back to the wall. It was probably a good thing that she was wearing shorts and a tank stop considering she wasn't concerned all that much with how she was sitting Indian style on the floor. Ashton and Willow raised their eyebrows at her as she slowly calmed down.

"Wow, that was scary, I haven't heard you yell at her like that since September." Matt said.

"I didn't get to laugh back then. And by the way, Aunt Jes is behind the outfits." And grabbing her friends hands took off in the direction of the girls locker rooms. All the guys turned to Jes and raised their eyebrows at her. Matt shook his head and Jeff glared at her.

"What it wasn't like they were inappropriate for school."

"Short skirts, short shorts, and spaghetti strap tanks, and halter tops, with high heels. That's school appropriate? Since when?" Jeff asked,

"Uhm since it's a talent show."

"You're not allowed around her when it comes to clothes until she's 18." Jeff said. Jessica rolled her eyes as Jimmy agreed. Brian said the same about Ashton. She smacked all of them and Matt was the next to speak.

"Oh god suddenly I'm scared for Grace and De." Randy paled at Matt's words and spoke directly to his ex wife.

"I ever see Grace in an outfit like that. I'm gonna kill you Jes."

"Hey wow, now who's threatening who." Jes asked laughing. Matt shook his head at his wife as he remembered the fact that he should actually be grateful of Randy who had kept his wife from being arrested. They still didn't know who killed Amy, but they thought it might have been Jes because of the match the previous night before she was murdered.

They were all over at Jessicka and Matt's later that night and laughing as the kids all played in the backyard and the teenagers watched them. Everyone looked towards the windows when they heard a loud yell from one of the kids in the back yard and when they heard Fay start to growl. Matt was on his feet in a heartbeat and out the back door. Fay was still tied up on the extremely long lead that he had bought for her since Jes was waiting until next month to get a fence put up. She wanted to be home to supervise it and get it done her way. There were three little poodles in the yard and Matt was suddenly pissed. One of the poodles was growling at De who was crying in Brook's arms. The owners of the dogs were of course no where to be found. Brian walked back inside and grabbed the phone calling the police.

When the police showed up it was too yet another shouting match between Matt and his neighbors as his friends had already carried in all of the kids that had been outside. His neighbors still hadn't put the fucking dogs on leashes and were yelling about Fay not being on one when she was. The police were telling the owners that this was the last time that this was going to happen and when one of the dogs snapped at one of the officers they called animal control. They also said that there was nothing wrong with Fay since she was on a lead. They were waiting for animal control when Grace ran out the door shouting something followed by Brook who was rolling her eyes at her cousin.

"Dad, Mom, Matt, Syn's having the kittens…" Matt and Randy looked at each other and took off in the direction of the girls. Jessicka rolled her eyes and after glaring at her neighbors followed her husband, her ex-husband and her oldest inside.

"And this Syn is staying outside and not witnessing the damn cat have them." Brian muttered and Heather smacked him. As they waited around outside for the animal control with the police officers Matt and Randy had managed to calm all the kids inside down and drag the other adults inside. Jessica rolled her eyes as Kate took over with the cat. She sent Matt to find a box and an old blanket. He did as he was told and Kate managed to get Syn in the box and it was low enough that Shadows could look in. He kept licking the top of Syn's head.

"You know I find this highly amusing." Johnny said.

"Shut up Johnny." Matt muttered.

"Daddy is Syn okay?" De asked. At almost three years old her speech had improved dramatically and she no longer even called the dog 'Ay, she called her Fay like everyone else. She still tripped over words but she was just a little kid.

"She's gonna be fine, it's just time for her to have the babies that's all." Matt told his daughter. She nodded. A few hours later they were all looking down in the box at Syn who was curled on her side feeding four little kittens. Two of which already had names, even though they had no clue what sex they were. Well and as soon as Grace and de decided which was which.

"That ones Vengeance…" Grace said pointing to an all dark grey kitten with a black spot on it's left ear. Zack raised an eyebrow at her. De was looking at the littlest of the kittens and smiling at it. She thought they were cute. She pointed to a pure black cat with a few white spots on the tip of it's tail and said "JC" and they all laughed. Matt was wondering if Jes was going to let his daughters keep all four kittens.

"You run a fucking Zoo Sanders, you know that right?" Brian said walking in. Matt looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Six cats and a dog does not qualify as a zoo." Jessicka said.

"Does too" James said from beside Jenni.

"Stay out of this Jimmy." Matt muttered not looking toward where the voice came from.

"That was James…" Jenni said. Jess laughed at her sister and smacked her friend. "Hey Jes would you care if once the kitten's were old enough if it's okay with you and the kids we had one?" James shook his head at his wife and rolled his eyes.

"As long as it's not Vengeance or JC…" Grace said grinning. And pulled her aunt over to look at the remaining two.

"You heard your niece Jenni." Jessicka said and they all laughed. James kneeled down beside the box as well and Jenni had soon decided on the all white kitten.

"What are you going to name it baby?" James asked as Jenni leaned into his embrace five minutes later on the couch.

"Angel"

"So what's the verdict on the neighbors demonic animals?" Matt asked as he let Fay in. He took her by the collar and walked her over to the box where the cats were. She sniffed them and then licked Syn's head and lay down protectively in front of the box as Shadows jumped back into the box and curled up beside Syn.

"They will be put down first thing in the morning." Heather said. Matt nodded.

"Your neighbors have also been told not to get any more animals." Brian added in. The group laughed and five minutes later made their way to the door.

"Baby…" De said pointing to the littlest of the kittens. The one that she had been studying before she named JC. Jes smiled at her daughter.

"Is that what you want to name her sweetie?" Jes asked. De grinned and nodded. Matt smiled and pulled his daughter to him. He shook his head as De reached out and pet Fay as she lay her head against Matt's chest at the same time. A few moments later she was asleep in her fathers arms. Jes grinned and pulled out her camera and took a picture and Matt rolled his eyes and flipped her off. She just grinned.

**Break  
****Away from everybody  
****Break  
****Away from everything  
****If you can't stand  
****The way this place is  
****Take yourself  
****To higher places**

It was soon June and it was the fifth day of summer vacation. He shook his head. Ashton had her permit now since Brian had said she had to wait until summer to get it, with the stipulation that she had no F's or D's on her final grade card. She had gotten straight A's. Brook had gotten all but one A and it was a B in Math, which was still a good grade, so when her birthday rolled around Jessicka was taking her to get hers as well. Brian was sitting on the front porch with holding his three month old son watching Ashton and Heather as Ashton pulled out of the driveway. He had given the task of Heather teaching their oldest to drive because he was afraid he would go off on her if he did it. She had her permit and he knew that by the time her birthday came around next March she would be ready to get her license. He couldn't believe that one. She had done extremely well driving the past two days and now they were on their way to pick up groceries and a few other things that they would need to take to Johnny and Lilian's that night for the cookout. And apparently they were taking two vehicles because Ashton wanted to drive over there. Brian was taking her on that one. He was shaking his head at that one when Serena walked outside and sat down beside giving him a hug.

"Daddy I have a question." He turned his head to her, he had learned quickly that she would always be calling him that. She referred to her biological father as Shane and Brian found it semi hilarious.

"What Rena?" He asked as he turned shifting her brother so that Brian could lean against the railing.

"Is it to early to ask about my Halloween costume?"

"Yes"

"But Kyra's planning her birthday party and Mom and Aunt Jes were talking, and Everyone's coming out here for it and Kyra wants it to be a Halloween themed party since that's the day of her birthday anyway."

"What do you want to be Serena?"

"Hannah Mon…"

"No"

"Please?"

"No, your mother would kill me." Little did he know that she was going to be persistent about it. He glanced down as his son began to wake up. He stood and Serena followed him inside. He placed Jackson in his baby swing and picked up the phone to call Jimmy.

"Hello?"

"Dude, Grace is asking about Halloween costumes already."

"I think its contagious and we all blame Kyra. She's already planning her birthday."

"So Brook is talking too."

"Yeah she's trying to convince her mother and me to let her dress up as a Greek Goddess."

"Serena wants to be Hannah Montana."

"Dude draw the line." Jimmy was shuddering on the other end of the phone, thankful that his girls were too little for that one. Jess didn't know what she was dressing the twins as this year.

"I told her no."

"That's okay Jess is planning out costumes… apparently everyone's been talking and you know since us men just got back we have no clue what's going on. All couples have to match this year."

"Oh god please no… I'm scared. We have no say do we?"

"No, probably not."

"Shit"

"The only costumes anyone is sure of is Jenni and James."

"Really?"

"Yeah and they aren't talking."

"Wait they discussed it? Together?"

"It was his idea." Brian rolled his eyes. Just great this was wonderful. He was going to have to have a word with Heather.

Jessica was sitting on the deck looking out watching the kids playing in the water and smiled. Brook was so good with her baby sisters. They were laughing as they built sandcastles and splashed in the low waves. Jimmy sat down beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder and they watched Owen who had just started to try and crawl play on the patio. Jimmy placed an arm around her shoulder and smiled.

"So Serena has costumeitis as well."

"Is that a word?" Jess asked turning to look into the blue eyes of her husband.

"Not that I know of and she wants to be Hannah Montana."

"Brian tell her no?"

"Yeah"

"So I was thinking…"

"Dangerous."

"Bitch" She said and smacked him playfully.

"No that'd be you on a bad day Jessi."

"How about a cop and a convict?"

"You get to be the cop right?" He said grinning.

"Yeah…"

"Gonna buy handcuffs?" he asked and she hit him but she was grinning. The grin turned into a smirk as she didn't answer his question but made a subtle comment.

"Oh and keep in mind whatever we come up with most of the women are gonna go the diva route with their costumes."

"We have a baby sitter for that night then right?"

"You have issues"

"You don't seem to mind." Jess grinned and watched as Faith ran up and hugged them. She pulled back and ran back out with her sisters. Brook was laughing like an idiot. She obviously put her baby sister up to it. Jimmy watched as his wife moved from his arms and slipped down to play with their kids. He grinned he loved her bikini. It was black with little death bats all over it. **(A/N: okay so that little bit there about the swimsuit was all my niece. She gave me the idea. She said she wanted one with death bats on it and well I just had to throw it in the story. I mean c'mon she's right that would be fucking awesome.)** And of course he knew just how easy it was to get her out of it too. But that was just between the two of them. She was splashing around with Trinity and he walked down with Owen on his hip and was careful not to let go of him.

"Hello anyone home?" The Sullivan family all glanced toward the side yard and laughed as Zack and Kate walked around the side of the house. Brook and the twins took off running for them and Jess and Jimmy followed at a slower pace. Owen started crying the minute they were out of the water. Jimmy patted his back and he stopped fussing.

"Gee what are you guys doing here?"

"We figured we'd hang with you guys until tonight." Kate said as she put Nevaeh down on the blanket that Owen had been playing on earlier.

"Gee thanks for calling first, no I'm only kidding come on join us." Jess said messing with her friends.

"Did you hear Kate? Mom and Dad and Jimmy agreed, I get to get my permit on my birthday." Brook said excitedly.

"Yeah I hear Ashton's been doing good behind the wheel, bet you can't wait to be able to drive either."

"Nope I can't and it could be because Ash is a car freak. Willow got her permit today too and Andrea is getting hers like three days before school starts back up."

"I'm glad she finally made more friends than just Ashton."

"Hey I'm friends with Dean too…"

"Speaking of, when's he getting his permit, I wanna tease Brian." Jessica said.

"He gets his next week. And that'll freak out Brian you know that right mom."

"But that's the fun of it." Kate said.

"You see first hand what you're going to have to deal with when Nevaeh get's that old right?" Jimmy asked Zack.

"Don't she's still a baby, don't start that shit." Zack said.

"Yeah you might give him an anxiety attack or something." Kate said laughing and she darted out toward the water as Zack turned to raised an eyebrow at her. He rolled his eyes as he sat up Nevaeh's playpen and Jimmy picked up Owen and placed him in the one on the porch already set up for him. Once the two babies were in them the adults went and joined Kate, Brook and the twins. Kate was wearing a purple swimsuit with pink swirls all over it. And of course it was a two piece as well. She grinned as she swam a little ways out from Zack and watched as he shook his head. Twenty minutes later Brook said she was going to take the kids inside and get them down for their naps and watch a movie. With the kids all inside Kate swam over to Zack and found herself wrapped in his arms facing Jess and Jimmy. The four of them looked content and happy.

"So me and Jimmy have what four or five months to put our Halloween costumes together."

"Decided on something already?" Zack asked.

"Hell yes, and my wife is gonna be the sexiest cop ever."

"Oh god, no we're not babysitting on Halloween night." Zack said causing Jimmy to laugh.

"Wasn't gonna ask, I was thinking about asking Bob since you know he's gonna be coming out to help Ash and Randy with the triplets."

"He might help, but that's four kids to one guy that night."

"Good point, spoil my fun." Jimmy muttered. Jess shook her head and leaned back into his embrace.

"We have no clue what we're gonna wear yet. He asked why we couldn't just be zombies again this year and I told him because I wasn't doing the same thing two years in a row."

"At least you don't have a 14, well soon to be 15 year old asking if she can be a Greek Goddess. I think she said something about being what was it Jimmy?"

"Aphrodite."

"Yeah and I have no clue what to tell her."

"That's the Goddess of Love."

"I knew that." Jess said defensively.

Johnny and Lilian were laughing as they took turns with Liam every time he cried and between the two of them managed to keep their son from crying way too much and actually get everything set up for the night. They looked at one another once Liam was asleep and Lilian wrapped her arms around Johnny's neck as he kissed her. She grinned up at him and returned the kiss. They were in the living room and Johnny was pulling her down to sit on his lap on the couch when there was a knock on the door and someone walked in. They pulled apart and turned to look at the people that had just interrupted them. Lilian didn't move and Johnny glared at Brian and Ashton as they walked through the door followed by Heather with Serena and Jackson.

"Uh, maybe we should've waited until they answered the door." Ashton said biting her lip. Lilian rolled her eyes and stood up. She glanced at the clock as Johnny stood as well.

"Ya'll are fucking early you know that right?" Lilian asked.

"Poor choice in words Lil." Heather said. "I didn't need the mental picture, that was enough for me." Lilian glared and Johnny laughed.

"Teach you not to walk in and wait for someone to answer a door. Be quiet Liam's in bed." Johnny said and led the way into the kitchen. Lilian hugged her friend and rolled her eyes at the same time.

"Ashton's right though wait until someone answers the door. What if we'd been…"

"Yeah Lil, shut up, I'm not sitting on your furniture."

"What not like you guys haven't had sex on a couch before."

"That is none of your business." Heather said as she and Lilian walked upstairs to put Jackson in a playpen in the nursery with Liam.

"Then shut up about mental images… besides I hear it was worse when Jimmy and Jess interrupted Kate and Zack that one day when Jess got her tattoo."

"Ha yeah, they waited cos the door was locked and both Kate and Zack were really pissed cos they were a little further than you and Johnny had just been."

"Lovely. Now who's putting images in who's head?"

Brian was watching as Ashton helped Johnny with the stuff that they had bought and laughed when her cell phone went off playing _**Ashanti**_'s **Only U**. She smiled as she walked out onto the back porch to answer her phone. Brian raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Dean."

"Hey Ash, Willow's mom is letting her drive us all there, we're on our way to get 'Drea."

"Okay, you've got the directions to Johnny and Lilian's right?"

"Yeah, we should be there in about thirty minutes."

"Okay."

"I'll see you when we get there."

"Alright."

"Bye Ash"

"Bye Dean." She hung up the phone and walked back inside. She looked at her dad and smiled. "What?"

"You know what Ash."

"I'm gonna go check on Jackson…"

"Your brothers asleep… what'd Dean want?" Heather asked walking in. Serena was already begging to go swimming in the pool and she already had her swimsuit on under her clothes. Lilian walked down with a towel around her body and tossed one to Serena. Who waited impatiently for Lilian by the back door and then together they went out to the pool. Twenty minutes later with baby monitors on the table on the pool deck the adults were all in the pool and Ashton was sitting on the front porch waiting for her friends. They got there about the same time as the Sullivan crew and Kate and Zack and Nevaeh. Ashton lead the group around back and they were all laughing as they put up portable playpens and then stripped down to their swimsuits. Johnny had already gotten floaties for the little ones seeing as he was gonna need them for his own daughter in the future anyway. Kate placed Veah in her playpen and then took Faith from Jimmy passing her off to Johnny who she was already reaching for. Jimmy rolled his eyes as the child clung to Johnny. Lilian thought it was sweet. Trinity was reaching out to Brian who took her from Zack as Jessica placed Owen in a playpen. The teenagers made themselves comfortable on the deck talking and Brian pretended not to notice that Ashton was cuddled up on a blanket with Dean.

Kate saw as all the kids got up the girls pulling on shorts over their swimsuit bottoms and slipping on flip flops. Ashton let go of Dean's hand and squatted down by the pool.

"Dad, we're all going for a walk, is that okay? I have my phone…"

"How long are you gonna be gone?"

"Half an hour…"

"Alright, but only half an hour Ashton."

"Mom, you cool with that?" Brook shouted to her mom. Jess nodded. The five teens walked off together and Brian shook his head. Jess grinned time to tease him. She swam to Jimmy and then turned to face Brian.

"You know he's getting his permit next week right?"

"Don't remind me. Jessica do not even start that shit."

"Aww c'mon Brian, she's growing up. They all are."

"Yeah a little too fast." Jimmy said. Jess smiled he had been around since the twins came home from the hospital.

"What's that supposed to mean honey?"

"It means that this January it's gonna make it two years since I met you."

"Has it really been two years already?" Jes asked joining them only she sat on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water holding six month old Aidan.

"Almost, and baby it's gonna be two years for us in September. Theirs is January."

"Ha I remember that one."

"Which one?"

"Jan. Breaking up a friggin fight Seriously I don't think I ever saw someone bust your lip open until then." Dante said.

"Shut up Dante."

"I got the shock of my life that day."

"Really Jess?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I do believe my exact thought was Jessicka had a cousin, that was that hot and hadn't told me? There was something wrong with that picture." Jimmy grinned.

"Uhm yeah and then you called him fucking gorgeous."

"Shut up Jessicka."

"Fucking gorgeous?" Jimmy asked turning his wife in his arms.

"Yeah she so said it." Jes said. "But then again you should've been in conference that night before you were cos when she said hi to Misty she said it and Misty was a little confused."

"SHUT UP JESSICKA!" Jes was blushing.

"Babe are you blushing?" Jimmy asked.

"I believe that she is. Wait why is she?" Jenni asked walking out onto the pool deck. She sat beside Jessicka.

"We're embarrassing her."

"Go figure." James said joining his wife.

"It gets better." Jes said.

"C'mon Jes just stop."

"Seriously I can quote the entire conversation in the nursery."

"NO, please oh god don't do that."

"What'd ya say?"

"Something about your eyes…"

"She said they were …"

"Alright damn I said you had fucking crazy gorgeous eyes, alright and I didn't normally go for guys with tattoos either but yeah…"

"She said that they looked really good on you Jimmy."

"Okay seriously this conversation is over."

"Daww she's embarrassed."

"Why is mom embarrassed?" then Brook saw the smirk on her Aunt Jes' face. She took the baby from Jes since he was reaching for her anyway and Ashton took Aidan from her. She then grinned. Jimmy pulled Jess toward the edge of the pull and the others followed suit. Brook grinned and Johnny rolled her eyes. Brook walked back to the edge of the deck and took off running and dove into the pull over Jessicka's head in the process splashing her upon entering the pool.

"And that would be the recklessness of her father in her." Jimmy said causing them to laugh. Jes glared and slid into the pool. She'd get her payback. Ashton and Dean were out front talking about something and Willow and Andrea were laughing at what was going on out back in the pool. No one noticed Ashton wasn't out there until baby monitors started going off. Brian and Heather and the other parents got out of the pool and when Brian passed the front window it was in time to see Dean and Ashton break a kiss. Heather shoved him toward the stairs.

**If you can't stand  
****The way this place is  
****Take (take) yourself (yourself)  
****To higher places  
**

**Break  
****Away from everybody  
****Break  
****Away from everything  
****If you can't stand  
****The way this place is  
****Take (take) yourself (yourself)  
****To higher places**

Later on in June Misty was sitting on the front porch of her house watching her kids play in the front yard. She love them so much. She had already gotten them all enrolled in school. Well Xavier and Kyra were gonna be in fourth grade that year, and Krystina was going to start preschool. Which meant she would only have the twins and Brie during the day. She couldn't believe how fast her kids were growing up. She had come a long way in what was it three years now? Yeah because Krys was gonna be three. She loved them all but sometimes she couldn't believe everything that had happened three years ago. She smiled as Kyra and Xavier played with the twins and then as Krys was playing with Brie. Misty looked up when she heard a car pull into the driveway. She couldn't believe just what she was seeing. Her eyes narrowed at the woman that stepped from the car. Three kids got out of the car as well. Misty stood and suddenly wished that John was there. Or you know Vanessa, even though she was pregnant.

"Amber…"

"Is that anyway to talk to your momma?"

"Ha, right… Kyra, Xavier get your sisters inside NOW. X, call Aunt V."

"Okay mom." and the two nine year olds did as they were told." Amber stood there with Misty's little sisters and Misty's fist balled.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I thought we'd come visit you."

"Right, where's Derek?" Misty noticed that the triplets eyes went wide and they clung to one another at the mention of their fathers name. Suddenly Misty was pissed.

"He's in California."

"What'd he do to them?"

"Please Misty we need a place to stay."

"He won't be looking for them?"

"I don't know."

"Dammit, you guys can't stay here. Not if he's looking for you. I have kids."

"Misty please, I know I fucked up but he…"

"He what?" and the look on their faces Misty knew. She turned and walked inside motioning for them to follow. She had an idea. A safe place for them to go, where she knew they would be okay. She picked up the phone and made a call to California.

"Who are you calling…?"

"Kate."

"Why?"

"She can help, just trust me for once." and when Kate picked up and she got off the phone thirty minutes later Kate had told her that she could help. Misty turned to her mom and sisters. "Okay look here's the deal, I have a place for you to stay, but you have to go to the police."

"You don't know what he'll do Misty."

"Trust me, the place you'll be staying he won't be able to touch you."

"Are you sure Misty?" one of the girls said. She couldn't remember which one it was.

"I'm sure." and closing her eyes Misty took in a deep breath. "Come on you guys can stay here tonight and then if I can call a few favors in I'll have a few baby sitters, and I can take you back to California."

Three days later Misty lead her mom and sisters into the abuse shelter that her friend had opened. Kate was waiting for them and Jessica was right beside her. Misty looked at her friends and they nodded and lead the way to a private area where there were no other occupants.

"We have a room ready for them Misty. If you want to follow us, but you told her she has to talk to the cops right?"

"I told her, she's prepared to, but I'm not so sure about Kelly, Jenny, and Coree."

"That's okay, but your mom has too."

"She will. Kate I appreciate this."

"It's why I started the place. For Jess, and for Ashton."

"I know." Jessica was watching the three girls and she saw the dead, scared look in their eyes and knew where she had seen it before. Every time she had looked in a mirror when she was little. They walked into a room with two sets of bunk beds and a dresser and the girls were amazed. Amber looked around and the girls all sat on one bed while Amber sat on the floor.

"Amber, you need anything, within reason, since I have a baby at home, call me. I'll be here if I can make it. If I can't I'll see if one of the other girls can make it over. We're all pretty busy with our kids. But Misty is worried and concerned. And Misty is family to us. This will be your room, you'll need to let me know when you're ready to talk to the police. There is a schedule on the wall of all activities and meal times. All phone calls have to be cleared through the staff." Amber nodded.

"I'll buy you guys some clothes before I leave to go back to North Carolina." Misty said and walked out before she said anything else. She looked at her friends and they hugged her. Misty and Kate saw the murder in Jessica's eyes. Kate shook her head at her friend and she closed her eyes and counted to ten.

"I'm fine."

"We know."

**Higher places  
To higher places  
****Higher places  
****Take yourself  
****To higher places**


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: so here it is eleven twenty eight at night on a Friday. I'm ready to write. I have my last cup of coffee for the night, from here on out it's gonna be Diet Pepsi and I dug out my LBC DVD. Been a while on that one and it's amazing that I'm only now noticing that Johnny has a nice ass. Is that pathetic or what? So anyways I figured I would also like to say that I know this has gone on for a while but like stated what ten chapters ago… I would look it up but I can't put my flash drive in and play the DVD at the same time it makes it skip, but this is far from over. Because after all Brook and Ashton aren't out of high school yet. And well you gotta know what happens to them. So yeah here we go onto the actual writing of this chapter. Random note real quick though before I go… JOHNNY IS FUCKING GORGEOUS. Okay I'm done now.

**Summer**

Misty couldn't believe that she had helped the one woman that practically walked out on her. But she had seen what her friend and her friends daughter had gone through. She wasn't cold enough to let her sisters go through that. She sighed as she once more rejected to receive a phone call from her sisters and mom. She glanced out toward the yard and watched her kids play. A smile crossed her face as she walked out to be with them. Yeah she definitely knew that she had done the right thing this was where she belonged. She laughed as she was attacked by one of the twins. She picked up Kirsten and wondered over to the swing set where Kyra was pushing Brie in her baby swing. She placed Kirsten at the top of the slide and caught her as she came down. Next thing she knew all six of her kids were attacking her playfully. She was on the ground laughing when he said her name and she could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Misty, one would think babe that being a former Diva you would be able to take on six kids."

"Ha funny John come help me, I'm sure together we can take them out." Misty replied back laughing. John rolled his eyes and suddenly was attacked as his kids ran for him and left their mom alone. She slowly made her way over and grinned as the kids played with their father. She pried them off one by one until she was standing in front of him. She grinned as she wrapped her arms around him and he leaned down and kissed her as he tangled his hands in her brown hair. She was the one to pull apart and she was grinning as she whispered in his ear. He raised an eyebrow and looked around at the kids standing around them.

"Who wants to go out for dinner tonight?" John asked the kids.

"Me" six kids chorused at once. John and Misty smiled that had been one of the first words that the twins had learned how to say, seeing as their older brother and sisters loved to say it.

_**(A/N: So FYI right before I finish this next scene it kinda just popped out when a7x started the intro to Gunslinger on the DVD. Hey ya'll know I get sidetracked when I watch that…JC this parts for you!)**_

Matt sat holding his wife as they sat together in the Avenged Sevenfold locker room as they watched their kids. Jessicka lay her head on his shoulder as Grace laughed at De who was running around in circles. She was used to being backstage for her mom, this was a first for her and she didn't have as much freedom as she would have at a wrestling event, but she was smiling and having a great time. Ciaran and Aidan were six months old and currently asleep in their carriers. Jes couldn't believe how lucky she was. She glanced up as Grace ran over to her. She hugged her and laughed when the child said she was thirsty. Matt unwrapped his arm from around his wife and walked over to the cooler that he had brought for the kids, and pulled out a juice for her. She hugged him and sat down to drink it.

"Me thirsty too daddy" De said and he handed her, her sippy cup that was filled with the Hawaiian Punch that she loved. She grinned and went to sit by her sister and drink it. Jessicka shook her head as she watched Matt pick Ciaran up and grab a diaper from the diaper bag. He was such a good fucking father. He didn't complain about changing diapers and he didn't complain when the boys or De for that matter when she had been one had thrown up. I mean he complained sometimes, but only when the majority of it landed on him. As soon as he finished with Ciaran he handed him to Jes and took care of Aidan. That made her smile. She loved when she didn't have to do it. She looked down at the child in her arms and smiled.

"Matt I love you…"

"What do you want?" He asked as he sat beside her. De climbing up to sit beside him and look at her baby brother.

"Why do I have to want something?"

"It's the way you said it."

"Okay so maybe I want something…" He turned his head to look at her and shook his head when he saw the look in her eyes.

"The kids are present can we talk about this later?"

"Matt, god that is so not what I was talking about. Is that all you think about?"

"Then what? And when it comes to you most of the time." He was smirking. She rolled her eyes.

"Well and I blame Kyra, I was thinking about what to be for Halloween this year. Especially since I'm not gonna be pregnant." They had agreed on waiting to have more kids later since both were on the road a lot. She totally disregarded the last part of his statement, knowing that it would only get her in a position she wasn't entirely to sure she wanted to be in at the moment. Because then it would be reversed and he'd be the one making the same comment she had.

"Okay and you were thinking of?"

"Well we're all supposed to go as matching couples."

"Should I be scared?"

"Well I got to thinking, what if we were a superhero and a villain?"

"That could work. We'll think of something."

"And I have to think of something else for the damn diva contest too, which really sucks." Matt shook his head at her and tried not to laugh. She would think of something although he had an idea but he wasn't going to voice that one. They looked up as Jimmy walked in with a phone to his ear and a smile on his face and rolling his eyes all at once.

"UNCLE JIMMY" Grace yelled and jumped up from the floor and hugged him. Jimmy hugged her back and hung up the phone after telling his wife that he loved her.

"Hey Gracie."

"Guess what!""What?"

"We get to stay up and watch the show, well me and De do, the babies are probably going to sleep through it." Jimmy laughed and picked De up as she reached for him.

"Really?" he asked. Both girls nodded. He knew for a fact that his girls were all currently being put to bed by his wife and Brook, who was actually putting Owen to bed. They all jumped a moment later as Jessicka's phone went off playing Adam's entrance theme. She answered it and rolled her eyes at the same time.

"What Adam?"

"I'm… Alyssa…"

"Dude you and Alyssa what?" Jessicka shook her head as she waited for an explanation.

"She's pregnant."

"Oh god, you mean to tell me you're having another kid…" Matt's eyebrow went up and so did Zacks as he walked into the room.

"Who's she talking too?" Zack asked Matt.

"Adam" was the response that Zack got.

"Jes, this is, I'm not sure exactly how to figure out how happy I am, but I'm happy."

"I can answer that one, who all have you called?"

"Just you."

"When did you find out?"

"Like five minutes ago."

"Then your completely ecstatic especially if you only just found out and I'm the first person you called. Be sure to call mom and Mike."

"Yeah, okay I gotta go do that… JES I'm gonna be a father again!"

"Okay that's great Adam, but I'm pretty sure Johnny could hear you and he's in the hall and turned his head in my direction. I'll talk to you later." She hung up the phone.

"Excited much?" Brian asked walking in. "I heard him yell all the way down the hall and that's pretty impressive since he was on the other end of that conversation and not in the room." They all laughed. They couldn't wait until the following day, they were flying back to California for a week. Brian and Brook were having a birthday and Brook couldn't wait to turn 15. She was getting her permit.

Brook was excited as she sat on the front porch with Willow. They were really great friends and they were waiting on Andrea to get there. Andrea's mom was taking them all to the mall that day so they could get outfits for the party the following week. They had invited Ashton but she was actually grounded for sneaking out to see Dean. Brian had been home for a few days and caught her sneaking out and grounded her until the seventh. She wasn't even allowed to call him. Brian was being that harsh. But the two of them were fifteen and Brian wasn't stupid when it came to what fifteen year old kids did. Obviously seeing as he was a father to a fifteen year old and he had been her age when Alexis had gotten pregnant. Even though looking at his daughter he wouldn't take it back, he didn't want her to make the same mistakes he had. Ashton easily saw her dads point of view but he didn't have to be so harsh about her punishment. Even though she had done everything to reassure him that she wasn't having sex with Dean. It was like her dad had forgotten what she had gone through almost a year ago in August.

Brian watched his daughter as she sat miserably in her room staring at a book and not actually reading it. She was pissed off at him and she wasn't afraid to tell him that. He sighed and walked into his room to grab his swim trunks. Heather and Serena were already outside. Ashton made sure her dad saw her go out to the garage and he rolled his eyes and followed her to see what she was doing. She was already under the hood of the car that she had asked for and was in the process of fixing. Brian had told her that it was her birthday/Christmas present seeing as he was the one paying for what she needed in it. She had wanted an old car that she could fix up and make her own. He stood there watching her for a good fifteen to twenty minutes before he spoke.

"Ashton, can we talk?"

"I'm busy"

"Ashton, please" She turned and looked at him as she wiped her hands on her shorts.

"What?" She turned around angrily to face him. It killed him to see the hatred on her face and him being the cause of it.

"I'm worried about you."

"Worried about me? You fucking grounded me!" He winced when she yelled at him, and sighed at her language.

"You snuck out to see a guy what was I supposed to do, let you go?" He was trying not to yell.

"YES"

"Ashton you're 15." He said through gritted teeth.

"It's not like I'm gonna do something stupid Dad."

"That's just it sometimes you don't intend for it to happen but it does, Ash, you've got to be more careful."

"Dean's not gonna do anything Dad, I would've thought you figured that out by now, he's not Ryan!"

"Look Ashton, can you just give me time to just get used to Dean…Wait what about Ryan?" Ashton's face fell. Had she mentioned the jackass?

"Who mentioned Ryan? And I've been dating Dean for almost a year dad, I've known him for forever."

"You did, Ashton what'd he do?"

"He's just spreading lies about Brook, she handled it though it's why we got suspended. He was pissed because he was pressuring her and she wouldn't cave." Ashton said knowing that she couldn't lie to him now that she had been stupid enough to bring it up. "Dad, don't say anything to Jeff and Jimmy, Jess took care of it already." He looked at the desperation in his daughters eyes and suddenly realized that he was gonna have to give some in this relationship thing his teenage daughter was in.

"Dammit… alright, just… go call Brook and tell her to come get, you. You're supposed to go shopping today. But you're still grounded. Be home at five, and… oh never mind. Go before I change my mind." Ashton hugged him and darted into the house. He walked over to the car and shut the hood because she had forgotten too. He looked at the wall for a minute and then walked inside. He knew that she was gonna use it as an excuse to call Dean and have him meet them at the mall, but after what she had just told him about Ryan it was the least he could do at the desperation in her eyes that he not tell Brook's fathers. He walked out back and saw that Serena and Heather were in the pool and in a playpen just outside the door in the shade was Jackson. He watched them for a minute and he heard Ashton on the phone with Brook as she ran back down the stairs. He waited until she was gone before he told his wife that he'd be back in an hour. He grabbed his cell phone and left. Twenty minutes later he was pulling up in front of his parents house. He got out and walked to the door just as his dad walked out.

"Brian, what's wrong?" His dad always knew when something was wrong with him.

"I had a question."

"About?"

"Kids"

"Alright, sit down, you want a beer?"

"No not really."

"So what's your question son?"

"Did I do the right thing in grounding Ashton?"

"You might've been a little harsh when it came to the no calling the kid thing, but other than that no."

"It's just I see Alexis at that age when I look at her and that scares me dad, I remember what she was like."

"Of course you do son, you have a 15 year old."

"Not funny."

"Yeah I suppose you're right."

"Maybe I shouldn't be the only one to give on this, she needs to listen to me as well."

"Brian did you listen to me and you're mother when you were that age?"

"No, and that scares the hell out of me too."

"Sucks doesn't it?"

"Just a lot."

"You'll get used to it."

"I could do with that beer now."

"Let me get it."

July Seventh---

Jessica was standing in the middle of Jenni's kitchen with Jes and Jenni covered in barbeque sauce. They were making about 100 BBQ wings for Brian and Brooklyn's party and they were all laughing as Jes once again yelled for Matt who was outside with the guys, to come and get De before she got barbeque sauce on her or before Jes lost her mind. Matt glanced in their direction rolled his eyes and grabbed their daughter. She smiled sweetly at him and got back to what they were doing. They had several types of wings going at once and Jenni had the back patio door open, but not the screen so that the kitten wouldn't get out. Matt had brought Fays lead over too, so that the dog could be next door with them. The party was that afternoon here at the Harts and it was only ten in the morning. The guys were supposed to be working but they were taking a break lounging on the deck with the kids. Jenni placed a hand to her stomach a moment later and smiled when the baby kicked. Jes glanced up at her and she just smiled toward her friend. Jenni had calmed down a lot from how she remembered her when she was married to Randy. And as Jes glanced toward James in time to see him sneak a loving look at his wife she knew at that moment that pasts didn't matter and that if it weren't for their pasts they wouldn't be where they were now.

"So what are you two naming her?"

"I want to name her Noelle he wants to name her Riley."

"How about Riley Noelle sis?" Jess asked as she placed another baking pan in the oven after removing one covered in the spicier sauce that she had made for the guys.

"Yeah that's pretty and you both get your way." Jes said as she heard one of the boys start to cry and it started a chain reaction that had parents rolling their eyes and Jessica wiping her hands on her apron to go get her son.

"We got them ladies." Matt said as he plopped De down on the deck and stood with Jimmy and James. The trio of men walked into the family room to get the boys. Faith and Trinity were sitting in their high chairs watching the women and eating cookies and milk to keep them busy. De had thrown a fit when Jes had tried to do the same with De. The guys walked back in with James holding Ciaran and Matt carrying Aidan on his hip. Jimmy had Owen and Jess walked over and kissed her son on the forehead. She then took him from Jimmy.

"You hungry Owen?" When the seven month old gurgled happily at her she laughed and waited as Jimmy took Faith and Trinity out of the high chairs and then placed her son in one of them. It really was sad when you kept high chairs at your sisters house for your kids and then they would be used for not just your kids but everyone else's as well. Seeing as Matt and James put the twins in the other two. Even though the one was pink and belonged to De. Since they had discovered that Jenni was having a girl Jes had given it to her.

"So are the three of you almost done?" James asked.

"Give us another hour, we only have the boneless ones left to do."

"About time, ya'll have taken over the kitchen, and have been at this since six this morning." James muttered under his breath."

"Hey chill James you'll be able to do whatever you need to do soon enough."

"Hey while ya'll get to have fun making chicken wings and shit we actually have to start the rest of the food."

"You want hit James?" Jes asked. The other women noticed that She stepped up and Matt and Jimmy had enough sense to step back. When De started laughing at that little action Jes grinned and shoved past James to pick up her daughter, just as Grace dashed across the yard. Jes had left a note saying that they were next door and let her nine year old sleep in.

"Mommy guess what!" Jes looked at her.

"What?"

"Daddy called and said that if you didn't care he wanted to fly out next month for my birthday!" Matt shook his head the child was way too excited over that.

"Well I'll be damned the man has changed since he married Ashley." Jessica muttered. They all laughed.

"All of us have changed. Notice where I'm currently standing." Jessicka said laughing.

"Yeah you wouldn't come near me with a ten foot pole when you were married to Randy."

"Speaking of, you were married to the man for what three years? And never once noticed the similarity between me and your sister in law?"

"Uhm not really, but then again, you've been dying your hair black for so long now and at the time instead of being a blonde like she is now, she was a brunette, your guy's natural hair color. That's the only thing the two of you really have in common."

"Well that and their husbands share a first name." the women rolled their eyes and James and Jimmy looked at one another and smacked him at the same time.

"Shut up Matt." both men said. It wasn't the guys that made Matt step back it was the twins that stepped forward. And Jessica happened to have knife in her hand as she was currently cutting up hot dogs for the kids. Albeit was a butter knife but still, one of those could take an eye out. Jes shook her head and placed sippy cups in front of all three boys.

"Sadly this whole working in unison thing when it comes to the kids is kinda scary… What the hell was that?" Jessica asked as her head shot up and looked toward the front of the house. James and Matt moved toward the door.

"Dammit, you just have to start all this shit again don't you dad. For the last fucking time he didn't hit me."

"Who didn't hit you Kate?" Matt asked as he stepped out onto the front porch. She looked up from where she was taking on her phone and picking up the cans of pop that she had dropped. Matt walked forward and helped her.

"Dad, if you're not going to listen then this conversation is over." Kate hung up on her dad and turned to Matt.

"Thanks."

"What happened to your cheek?"

"Well lets see not Zack, which according to my dad is the reason there's this big old nasty bruise on my cheek."

"Then what is the cause?" James asked taking the soda that she handed him as she walked into the house.

"A five month old baby named Nevaeh." Kate said as she took the child in question from her husband.

"Nevaeh?"

"She threw her bottle at me."

"Seriously Kate?"

"She did, oh please Jess like the twins or Owen never threw theirs at you."

"Actually only Brook did." Zack shook his head. "And I believe you because Zack isn't stupid enough to hit you that and he claims to love you." Jessica finished. Everyone rolled their eyes. But that comment ended the conversation and everything was back to normal, although it was the first bruise that any of them had had since only god knew when.

When Ashton showed up with her dad and Brook was with them she was laughing at something that whoever she was on the phone with had said. Brian rolled his eyes when he sat Jackson down in the baby swing that Jess had set up for Owen. Once again she rolled her eyes, yeah it was definitely scary how they just seemed to have baby stuff for kids of all ages. But hey whatever worked for them. As the rest of the guys got there, they were only waiting for Ashton's friends and Dean. Brian bit his lip when his daughter darted out the door when her boyfriend got there. Heather touched his shoulder and he calmed down. He wrapped an arm around her and walked out back. Serena and Grace were already chasing Trinity , Faith, and De around the yard.

---August---

Grace was laughing as her dad and step mom walked in the front door with her three little sisters. She smiled at them. They were cuties. She was so used to babies now that she handled it like a pro when not only did her little sisters go off but so did her little brothers. De looked at the five crying babies and started crying too. Jessicka closed her eyes and counted to ten. Their were only four adults there at the moment.

"Grace go get your Uncle James please." Jes asked her daughter and Grace did exactly that. When she walked back in five minutes later she was followed by her Uncle James, Aunt Jenni, Aunt Jess, and Uncle Jimmy. Jessicka sighed relieved and with the help of the other adults the kids got taken care of. The minute the crying stopped and all five of Grace's siblings were asleep Jessica called next door to let Brook and Willow know that it was okay to bring the three kids over now. That caused laughter from them all. Grace was grinning as she practically stayed glued to her dads side. Jessicka rolled her eyes and sighed a breath of relief when Eve and Dante walked through the front door with Grace's cake. Randy's eyebrow raised when he saw the man. He was still somewhat weary of him.

"Don't worry Orton, I'm not about to beat you up in front of your kids." Dante said grinning. Eve smacked him over the head and told him to play nice. Dante rolled his eyes at his wife. But wrapped an arm around her after Jessicka took the cake from him. She sat it on the counter and turned back to her friends. Eve and Dante were being all lovey dovey it was making her somewhat sick. Only because she and Randy had already argued about something stupid. She studied her friends and suddenly the signs hit her like a ton of bricks. The kids were all outside and it was just the adults inside. Brook and her friends were entertaining the kids.

"Oh my fucking god…!"

"Jes what's wrong?" Matt asked turning immediately to his wife. Everyone was looking at her funny.

"Jes?" Dante asked his best friend. Eve raised an eyebrow.

"Eve's pregnant" Eve looked at Jessicka shocked for a moment.

"How the hell did you know that?" Dante asked. Eve tried not to laugh.

"Holy shit Jes is right…" Jenni said laughing as she wrapped her arms around James.

"It's easy, the two of you haven't been apart for more than the time it takes to go to the bathroom alone…" Jessica said. That had been what her and Jimmy had been like so she was wondering why she didn't recognize the signs as well.

"Oh, congratulations sis." Heather said and hugged her sister. That made them all laugh. Everyone started shaking their heads and trying not to laugh. Brian knew what was coming next. "So how far are you?"

"About two months why sis?"

"I think I'm pregnant." Jaws hit the ground and Brian waited for the comments from their friends.

"You guys are as bad as Jeff and Vanessa. Wasn't Jackson only born three months ago?" Zack asked laughing. Brian tossed the cat toy that was lying at the ground at Zack who ducked behind his wife who got hit and in turn hit Zack a little harder than the stupid little fluffy cat toy would have. He glared at her and then kissed her. She rolled her eyes.

Eight days later Jessicka found herself staring at yet another hospital waiting room full of people and kids. Matt sat holding a sleeping eight month old. The other one was in his carrier asleep. De was sitting on the floor playing with a doll that she had brought with her. Zack was leaning back against one of the waiting room couches holding his six month old while Kate lay draped over the couch he was leaning against. Brian was sitting watching Heather gather the things she needed to ask a nurse to heat up a bottle for their son. He smiled. She was about five and a half weeks pregnant. She had gone to the doctors to find out if she was for sure. He looked at the baby that sat in his carrier watching everything going on around him and reached out to cover him back up with the blanket that he had thrown off. Jackson grabbed at his dads pointer finger and held it for a moment.

"That is so adorable dad." Brian turned just as Ashton took a picture. She and Serena looked at one another and grinned. Brian rolled his eyes at his daughters. Johnny and Lilian walked in a moment later. Johnny carrying three month old Liam in his carrier and Lilian talking animatedly on the phone to someone, Liam's diaper bag was slung over her shoulder. And she dug her wallet out and passed some money to Johnny who traded her the money for their son.

"Alright pass up the money and what the kids and ya'll want, Brian you staying or riding, the women and children are hungry apparently."

"As soon as Heather gets back yeah." Johnny rolled his eyes and Ashton wrote down what everyone wanted. Some wanted McDonalds, Some wanted Wendy's and others wanted Taco Bell. Brian looked at the three lists that his oldest handed him and thought for a moment. "Uhm Zack you goin' too? Three guys, three cars, that way all food is still hot when we get back."

"Yeah works for me. Kate?"

"Go ahead babe. I got Vaeh." and she sat up and took their baby from him. Heather came back at the same moment and Brian passed Jackson to her and she began to feed him. Brian kissed his wife on the top of the head and walked to the elevators with Johnny and Zack. When the doors opened a flood of people walked off. Jessica barely acknowledged the others as she walked straight to her twins hospital room and Brook rolled her eyes and cuddled her baby brother close to her shoulder as he began to fuss. Faith grinned widely at Johnny who sighed and rolled his eyes and picked her up. Jimmy laughed. Trinity rushed off the elevator and caught up with her mom who took her hand. Randy and Bob stopped briefly to ask the others if they'd watch the triplets and then followed Jessica. Ashley sat down on the floor with her girls and shook her head.

"Jimmy gimme your keys apparently I'm not going to Taco Bell alone."

"Ha, wreck the SUV Jess will kill you." Jimmy said as a warning and tossed him the keys.

"Fuck the SUV get in an accident with one of her babies or any of the babies in the vehicle and I know I'm a dead man." Everyone laughed and Johnny carried Faith onto the elevator since Zack was holding the door for him.

"How you doin' sis?" Randy asked Jenni as he entered the room behind his niece and other sister.

"I'm as good as I can be."

"How you holding up daddy?" Jessica said looking at James.

"Great." He said laughing. Jenni was holding his hand.

"Dad… you came." Jenni said looking at her father as he stood in the doorway.

"Randy said you wanted me here." Jenni smiled at her older brother.

"Thanks Randy."

"I would get up and hug you but I kinda can't." At that Bob did smile at her and walked over and hugged her causing Jenni to cry. "Dad, this is James, my husband." Her father had technically never been introduced to him and it was time that he was.

"It's nice to finally actually meet you."

"Yeah" Bob's face carried a semi hardenend expression and Jenni was hoping that he would accept this. Three hours later babies and parents littered her room as they all smiled down at the baby she held in her arms. Bob was the first to speak. "So does my granddaughter have a name?" Jenni's eyes brightened.

"Riley Noelle Hart" Jenni and James said at the same time. She looked like her daddy but she had her moms eyes.

"HA WE WIN WE SUGGESTED THAT!!!!" Jessica and Jessicka said at the same time causing everyone to laugh.

"Can I hold her?" Bob asked his daughter.

"Yeah sure dad." and she handed over her baby girl to her father and James took her hand. She smiled and leaned against him as he sat beside her on the hospital bed and wrapped his arm around her.


	42. Chapter 42

Halloween

Ashton and Brook couldn't believe that the remaining part of summer had flown by so fast and that so had the first two months of school. They had already gone to homecoming as a group seeing as Dean and Ashton weren't making their friends fly solo that night alone. There had been no freaking out about dresses that year and Jeff had flown out to take Brook shopping for her dress. She had ended up with a purple dress that matched the streaks in her hair. The dress itself had been strapless and had about five knee high slits in it around the bottom of the skirt that had a shimmering fabric underneath every time she moved that showed. And now she was hoping that her dad would be okay with her Halloween costume. Brook was currently upstairs helping her cousin get dressed in her pixie costume before she pulled on her dress for her Aphrodite costume. The only problem was that De was pouting.

"De, c'mon your mom has your pixie dust downstairs."

"I WANT IT NOW!!"

"Well Aunt Jes has to give it to you. She has Carmandy's too. You ready to go downstairs… dangit girl now I have to fix your hair." Brook said as she stood and picked her cousin up off the floor. She heard the door open downstairs and then heard her uncle Randy's voice. She laughed when she then heard her Aunt Jes. She couldn't wait to see what he had dressed up as.

Jessicka was busy fixing her costume in the hall mirror when she heard the door open and Ashley and Randy greet everyone. Shaking her head, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and made her way back to where everyone was gathered, only to stop dead in her tracks. Ashley looked nice, her costume very old Hollywood, it was Randy, however, who had her biting her lip, trying her hardest not to laugh. It was a battle she lost, and soon found herself leaning against the door frame in a fit of giggles, causing everyone to look at her.

Jessica, Misty, and Vanessa all shook their heads, knowing exactly why their friend was laughing. They couldn't count the number of times when they'd heard her refer to her ex-husband as Monkey-boy or some derivative of it, and now, as he stood there in a gorilla suit, they couldn't help but grin, all of them fighting laughter of their own. When Jessicka had finally managed to calm herself down enough to speak, she grinned widely and walked over to Matt before looking at her ex and saying,

"It's Halloween Randy... you were supposed to dress up." At that her friends all found themselves laughing, and even Ashley was trying to choke back giggles. Glancing at his wife, Randy only rolled his eyes, an action which no one could see due to the mask he was wearing, before turning to his ex-wife and muttering,

"Hilarious."

"I thought so." The red head said, still grinning widely as Matt's arm went around her waist. She was playing the villain this year and of course he was the superhero. She was Poison Ivy which was even better since it meant she didn't have to wear a wig. She turned to Matt who was dressed as Batman and smiled at him.

"So where the hell are the rest of the guys, I mean hell Jess showed up with Owen and Brook, no husband and no twins… and the rest of the California group just isn't here."

"Brook's here? Where?" Jeff asked. Jessica grinned and pointed upstairs.

"By the way V, I didn't realize that being pregnant you could still manage to make Alice look so damn good." Misty said and John laughed he was thinking something entirely inappropriate at the moment about his wife. She was dressed as a Marine and he was her Commanding officer.

"Hey I'm just that damn good, and I had way too much fun helping Jeff turn into the mad hatter."

"Sorry but it totally fits you." Matt told his friend.

"I know." Jeff said just as Grace came running down the stairs in her costume. Once again Randy's eye roll went unseen. She was dressed as a Harajuku girl.

"Hey Jes, Jess, will you two help me get the triplets into their costumes, I wanted to wait until we got here so they wouldn't get fussy." Ashley said as she started for the family room where the three were playing. They nodded and as they walked out Jeff shook his head. Vanessa had gone with them. He glanced down as his son pulled on his hand. He picked up the horns that had fallen on the ground and placed them back where they belonged on his sons head. His twins were a devil and an angel. Complete opposites of one another. He was afraid to see what his oldest child was dressed as.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Jessicka said as she saw the costumes for the triplets.

"Shut up they're cute." Ashley said

"Jes you always did say he was a monkey…now look at him and what he's letting his kids be for Halloween." Vanessa said.

"Hey I'm the one that found the costumes for the girls." Ashley said in defense. "He was the one that decided on being King Kong." at that Jes no longer held in her laughter she let loose.

"That's okay uhm Jess you have a baby sitter right? Because I'm betting that Jimmy isn't going to be happy until he gets to get you out of your costume."

"He just wants to play with the handcuffs…"

"Okay, that was too much Jess, that's way more than I needed to know about my cousin."

"Oh please like you obviously don't know we have sex."

"You two have a son, obviously you had to have had sex, but that comment was way too much." the women all laughed.

"So what is Brook this year?" Vanessa asked as they walked back into the living room each of them holding the hand of one of the triplets.

"See for yourself" and everyone turned toward the steps as the 15 year old descended them. Jeff's face paled and the only reason you couldn't tell was because of the costume makeup on his face. But you could definitely see it in his eyes. She was wearing a pair of high heeled sandals that laced up her legs. She had a dress on that was a golden color and was down over her ankles which was why she was holding her skirt up as she walked. The top covered everything and her blonde hair was pulled back in a half pony and falling down her back in really tight ringlets. Her makeup was light and the dress even though the top covered everything was still low cut. She had little crystal like costume pieces stuck next to her heavily lined eyes. Her makeup was simple and natural. But she still looked beautiful. There was nothing wrong with her outfit, but she still managed to look sexy. Which had been the point. De walked down the steps holding onto the stair rail beside her and she was pouting about something. Jessicka was holding a little bag in her hand, well two one was pink to match her daughters pixie costume and one was the green one that would go with her nieces Tinkerbell costume. All the adults smiled as De took the bag her mother handed her.

"Remember no throwing it at anyone."

"Throwing what at anyone?" Jimmy asked walking in. He was grinning as he looked at his wife after making the statement to his cousin. His eyes trailed Jessica's body and she grinned when his eyes met hers again. He was followed in by two little grinning care bears. One was Cheer Bear and the other was Grumpy Bear. They looked at their sister and smiled.

"Pretty" the almost two year olds said together and Brook hugged them. She shook her head at her step dad as he wrapped his arms around her mom, who leaned up on tip toe and kissed him. Her arms snaked around his neck and the kiss deepened.

"Okay break it up there's kids present." John said. The two turned and smirked. Jimmy laughed.

"Jealous"

"Not really no" John said. He laughed when his three year old chased his one year olds into the room. All three of them dressed up as characters from strawberry shortcake. Krys was Strawberry Shortcake, Katlyn was Orange Blossom and Kirsten was Angel Cake. Kyra walked in wearing a princess dress and glaring at her brother.

"Daddy he said I was ugly." It was only noon, but they were having the Halloween/birthday party at Jessicka and Matt's.

"Xavier apologize to your sister." John told his son, who was currently his miniature. He had no idea why he had let his son dress up to be him that year but he had.

"I'm sorry Kyra." Xavier said Misty smacked him upside the head.

"Mean it or your staying with the babies and not going tonight." She told him. His eyes widened and he turned to Kyra and even hugged her as he apologized again.

"That's better, damn baby." John said turning to his wife and pulling her to him. She grinned and leaned up on tip toe to kiss him.

"Ha, nope not in front of the kids Cena." Jimmy said grinning. Jess was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed and Jimmy had to bite his tongue to keep from commenting about the height of the heel on her black boots. She grinned at him and Brook took the bags that her uncle handed her into the family room where the rest of Kyra's presents were at. Jimmy sat on the love seat and pulled Trinity (Grumpy Bear) onto his lap, just as Johnny and Lilian walked in. Lilian was wearing a medieval gown, that was severally low cut and holding seven month old Liam. Johnny walked in behind her wearing a matching Romeo costume to her Juliet. He glanced at Jimmy and said nothing about the orange jumpsuit that he was wearing. Then he noticed Jessica, he rolled his eyes and said not a word. Liam was sat down on the floor as they all made their way into the living room. He crawled to the couch where his mom and dad had just sat down next to Jess and looked at it then plopped down on the floor in front of his moms feet just as Faith spotted Johnny. She grinned as she ran to him.

"JOHNNY" the two year old yelled and he laughed as he picked up one of his god daughters. The one that seemed to have attached herself to him.

"Look at you. Cheer Bear right Faith?" When the little girl nodded he laughed as she sat on his leg and leaned against his shoulder. They all looked up as Adam walked in with Alyssa trailing him dressed as a seven month pregnant Wendy. Jes once more held back a laugh as she handed over the bag of 'fairy dust' to Carmandy who was Tinkerbell and told her not to toss it anyone until they went trick or treating that night. She nodded and grinned as Alyssa picked her up and sat on the chair that Matt brought into the room for her. Vanessa was sitting on the ottoman to the chair that Jeff was sitting in. And she was fixing the halo that her daughter was currently wearing that was falling off of her head.

"Uhm Adam, did you and Lucas get your costumes mixed up?" Jes asked.

"Shut up"

"I asked Mommy if I could be Cap'n Hook first." Lucas said proudly. Jes raised an eyebrow at that one. Had he said Mommy?

"Yeah yeah, little brat, come here." Adam picked his son up and tickled him. Lucas laughed and then hugged his dad. There was a slight hint of sadness in his eyes at what his son had said but there was definitely a smile right behind that sadness. One that broke free a moment later when Carmandy cuddled into Alyssa's embrace. He knew that she was the only mother the two would ever know, but he also knew that Lucas remembered his mom. And he told him about her all the time when he asked. He knew Carmandy would ask one day as well and Alyssa had promised to let him know when she did, especially if he wasn't there. She told him she didn't want to replace Phoenix. If he did the math right around the same time she had said that, within that month actually was when she had gotten pregnant.

"Peter Pan, really now Adam, c'mon couldn't think of something else?"

"Jessica Sullivan, shut up. You know none of us are stupid enough to argue with you women when you're pregnant."

"That's hilarious, you finally learn that one Adam?" Jessica asked.

"Alright enough both of you. Jess honey behave." Jessica raised an eyebrow in Jimmy's direction.

"You're only being nice to him and making me play nice cos you…"

"End that statement, we don't want to know." Jenni said walking in. She handed Riley to her sister who smiled down at her niece and then looked up at her twin. She was dressed as sexily as she could make the Queen of Hearts and James who was dressed as the King of Hearts, was not complaining.

"You know if Ashton had worn her queen of hearts outfit like that last year I'm betting Brian would have had a conniption." Jimmy said. They all laughed as the man that had been mentioned walked in wearing street clothes arguing with his wife. She was wearing her costume but he was apparently refusing to put his on.

"Brian do not make me hit you."

"Yeah c'mon dad put yours on." Ashton said laughing as she walked in behind her arguing parents with Serena beside her.

"You caved…" Jimmy said looking at the ten year old.

"She got too damn annoying when we kept saying no." Brian muttered. Serena was grinning as she walked the rest of the way into the room dressed as Hannah Montana. Her older sister shook her head as she grinned at Brook. Ashton was wearing a blood read dress almost identical to the one that Brook was wearing, only instead of high heels she had on combat boots and her dark hair was straightened and falling around her face and down her back. She had a gold belt on that held a short dagger on it. She smiled at her friend. They had both gotten their way.

"So wait I'm assuming Brian doesn't want to dress up as Tarzan, since you seem to obviously be Jane." Vanessa said. Heather nodded.

"Yeah and I'm taking full advantage of being able to still pull it off considering I'm almost four months pregnant." The others shook their heads. Three little monkeys crawled into the room and were giggling as they saw their mom.

"Hear no evil…" Jessicka muttered.

"Speak no evil…" Heather said.

"See no evil." Alyssa said laughing as Randy shook his head.

"Oh god that's hilarious." Jessica said.

"Shut up sis." Randy said

"Nope."

"Didn't your husband tell you to behave?" Jeff asked. Everyone was enjoying teasing her and Jimmy, they'd get theirs.

"Who the hell do you thinks in charge me or him?"

"Damn, we know which one is on the leash and which one's holding it." Zack said walking in. They all looked up and jaws hit the ground. All the women may be married but he could most definitely pull of Clark Kent. Rather nicely. And they were definitely noticing this fact. Jimmy got up and smacked him.

"Wanna rethink that statement Baker?" he asked looking at his friend.

"Hey she's the one with the handcuffs…" and with that the whole room burst into laughter. Jimmy glared at Zack and sat back down.

"Gonna turn into Superman by the time Trick or Treat comes around?" Misty asked causing all the females to laugh. The men rolled their eyes at them.

"NO"

"Oh honey she was just playing, besides you know you look hot." Kate said grinning at her husband.

"OH god what the hell is with you people tonight?" Jeff muttered it was worse than when the wrestlers commented about the diva's in their Halloween costumes. Which if he remembered correctly Jessicka had almost kicked Jack Swagger's ass for grabbing her ass that night.

"Well…" Kate said obviously dressed up as Lois Lane and smirking at her husband as she let him wrap an arm around her.

"Don't answer that please." Matt said practically begging.

"Oh baby, just shush, they ain't the only ones thinking like that…"

"Oh really now…" And he grinned as he kissed her neck.

"Damn and I thought pregnant females were bad, someone get the kids out of here." Adam said. Jessicka reached over and hit him from where she was sitting on her husbands lap. She loved his outfit and the fact that he couldn't keep his hands off of her was making the fact that he looked super sexy as Batman a lot harder to deal with at the moment. Ashton walked in and raised an eyebrow at them.

"Hey we'll be down stairs with the kids, they want to play in the rec room, let us know when Dean, Willow, and Andrea get here please."

"Take the babies too please, it's no longer PG up here." Brian said. Ashton laughed and with help from several others all babies were soon downstairs playing as well. Riley was really the only little, little baby there. Just as Brian, Jimmy, and Johnny got back upstairs Eve and Dante walked in the door. Heather shook her head at her sister.

"I see you talked him into that."

"Hey I fucking love the Addams family, and when I found this costume I couldn't resist." Eve said. Jenni laughed. Yeah even she had on something other than what she had worn in the ring for the diva Halloween contest. Which Mickie had won dressed as Pocahontas. "And Jess, you make a better cop than Layla."

"Yes, yes she does." Jimmy said as his wife stood and moved to sit on his lap so that there was room for the couple that had just walked in.

"Jimmy get your hand off my ass now." Jessica said smacking his hand away from her. He pretended to pout so Jessica kissed his forehead to make him feel better, but she held both his hands to make sure they stopped roaming. It was rather hilarious though seeing as everyone was trying not to laugh at that one. Brie who had been asleep in the family room with a few of the other kids suddenly walked in. Jessica smiled at the child dressed as Cookie Monster.

"I see the Sesame Street theme carried over this year." Jessica said.

"Yeah, she loves Cookie Monster. It fit." John said. A few moments later Willow, Andrea and Dean got there. Dean obviously matched Ashton seeing as he was dressed as Ares God Of War where as Ashton was the Goddess of War. Andrea and Willow were dressed as a vampire and a dead cheerleader. Heather stood and showed them to the basement yelling down to Ashton and Brook.

That night after Kyra's party when it was time to hit the pavement the women smirked and told the guys that this year they were the ones taking the kids to the doors. Eyebrow's raised at that one but the guys said not a word. The kids that were all under the age of one were placed outside in the area on the front porch that was gated off for them. Jenni wrapped Riley in a heavy blanket and sat in a chair to hold her baby girl. James smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. Eve, Dante, Lilian, Johnny, Kate, Zack and James all walked the others to the end of the street and then went back to sit up on the porch with the kids. They glanced around the yard and wondered just when in the hell Jes had found time to decorate the fucking place.

They all headed out and the kids were super excited. The little ones held their sibling or parents hands and the dads knew they were gonna be carrying the bags of candy as they got too heavy for the ones that three and under. Dean was holding Ashton's hand and Brian was keeping an eye on the two of them. Heather smacked him when he started to say something about Ashton leaning into him. Somehow the men even ended up pushing the strollers for the younger kids as they got tired and this year it was the men saying something about their wives and the alcohol that they were consuming. By the time that they were all at their own houses or back at whoever's house they were staying at most just crashed.

Jimmy had a smirk on his face as he woke up the next morning with his wife's head on his chest. He held her close and she began to stir. She moved a little bit closer to him and placed her left hand over his heart. He glanced down at the rings on her finger and was glad he had found her. As she woke up the rest of the way he watched her lift her head and look at him. She sat up and looked around the room for a minute. She closed her eyes and shook her head as she noticed that her Halloween costume was tossed carelessly around the room. Well almost all of it. The handcuffs were on his nightstand. She ran a hand through her hair to get it out of her face and turned to face him. He smirked she shook her head, and started to lean into kiss him when they heard the girls moving around in their room. She ignored it for a moment as she let him pull her to him. She enjoyed the long kiss good morning and when they finally pulled apart they had to get up because of the twins. Jess got up and grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt from the dresser and pulled them on just as Jimmy grabbed clothes from the clothes basket that his were in that she refused to put away. She smirked in his direction before heading to the twins room.

Misty woke up with a baby between her and her husband and a major headache. There was also a cat laying curled beside Brie. Misty glanced at it and rolled her eyes. It was one of the new kittens. John went to roll over on his side and discovered that he couldn't. He glanced over his shoulder and saw not only his daughter but one of the kittens. Misty's eyes met his and she rolled her eyes as she sat up and scooted Brie over. John rolled over and wrapped an arm around his daughter before falling back to sleep. Misty shook her had and laughed. She got up and decided to go see if anyone else in the Sanders house was awake.

Jessicka woke up wrapped tightly in Matt's arms. Her head on his pillow and not hers. And not only was her head on his pillow but so was his. It was like they were sleeping on a twin bed and not a king sized bed like the one that they were in. She grinned. She didn't mind that fact; not at all. She turned in his arms and kissed him on the forehead. He wasn't awake. She was thinking of how to wake him up when there was a knock on the door.

"Go away Misty." Jessicka said knowing it was her friend. "Just seeing if anyone else is awake."

"Nope sleeping go away." Jessicka said and quickly moved carefully from the bed and locked the bedroom door before her friend opened it. She slipped back into the bed and wrapped herself back in her husbands arms. And kissed him on the forehead. She smirked as she figured out just how to wake him up.

Heather woke in Brian's arms facing him. He was smiling at her and she grinned placing a kiss to his lips. He kissed her back and she smiled as he moved his hand to her stomach. He grinned this time. Oh yeah he was definitely a happy man.

"I love you Heather." Brian said as he moved his hand to pull her against him.

"Mmm I noticed, I love you too…" they both glanced toward the door as a knock sounded. Brian rolled his eyes and grabbing a pair of pants put them on as he rolled out of bed. Heather grabbed the closest shirt and grinned when she realized it was one of Brian's. She pulled on panties and jeans as well and followed him out of the room. Serena was standing holding Lucifer and her bag of candy.

"Tell me the cat didn't get into that."

"No, I just wanted to know if I could have a piece." Heather rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh.

"Not for breakfast you can't." Brian told her.

Jeff and Vanessa woke up in one another's arms and quickly put on their clothes for the day and headed out of the room. They checked on their kids and then headed down to the kitchen. Jimmy and Jessica were already awake and Brook was sitting at the table sorting through her candy. Ashton was there as well and so were Andrea and Willow. The four were also sorting through the kids candy apparently for Jessica and Jimmy. He noticed that his daughter was eating a reeses peanut butter cup for breakfast. He shook his head.

"Hey dad, will you go with me to the store please? Mom and Jimmy said they don't want to."

"What'd ya need to go to the store for?"

"Stuff" Brook said raising an eyebrow at her dad.

"What stuff?"

"Jeff just go with her." Jessica said.

"Wait go with her?"

"I get to drive. Mom said I could take her truck…" Jeff's face paled. He watched as Vanessa tried not to laugh and told him to pick up a couple of bags of skittles for her. He rolled his eyes as Brook grabbed the keys from her mom. She then grabbed her purse double checking that she had her permit. She did. Jeff looked at his wife and she just laughed as she placed a kiss on his lips as he walked out with his daughter.

"You know most people would say that we all have problems."

"Hmm why do you say that Baby?" Jessica asked Jimmy.

"Because think about this for a moment, you and your ex get along, Jes is starting to get along with her ex…"

"Yeah I know most don't."

"I think it's because of the kids." Vanessa said laughing.

"Or our friendships. Jeff does realize that he had to go with Brook just so she could buy tampons right?" Jess asked laughing. Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"He's buying me skittles."

"Speaking of how's the cat?"

Randy and Ashley woke up to a baby crying and walked to the nursery together and watched as Jenni picked Riley up out of her crib and walked to the changing table and then dressed her after changing her. Randy picked up one of his girls and did the same just as Ashley did as well. James helped them with the triplets. He placed a kiss on his wife's lips though as she passed with their daughter. They were all family and even Jes had to admit that it was all just one big fucking family. Well fucked up family. Randy walked down stairs with one of the girls holding his right hand and another holding his left. Ashley 's hand. Jenni carried Riley downstairs and had to laugh when James shook his head at the three of them. There was basically a kid per adult at the moment. James took one of his nieces and placed her in a booster seat since they currently didn't have enough high chairs for four kids.

Zack muttered something as he went to get out of bed. But he was sleeping somehow between his daughter and his wife. And of course Misfit just happened to be sleeping next to his head. Kate moved closer to him and he rolled his eyes. Nevaeh was still asleep curled into his side with his arm wrapped around her and she was holding his hand. Kate propped herself up on her elbow. And looked over her husbands side to see that their little girl was the reason that he hadn't been holding her that morning. Their eight month old was cute just sleeping there beside him. She was in their bed with them because they hadn't made it to her bedroom when they got home. They were so exhausted. So they had crashed in their bed and apparently Zack was having problems because he was cussing under his breath.

"I really have to piss Kate, take her for a minute?"

"Oh all right." Kate got up and went around to the other side of the bed and picked up the baby. Zack was in the bathroom a heartbeat later. She rolled her eyes and laughed as Vaeh woke up. She sat her in the middle of the bed and reached under the nightstand and got a diaper and wipes. She changed her and tossed the diaper out. Nevaeh was crawling around on the bed when Zack walked out of the bathroom a minute later. Kate studied him for a moment. He looked sexy with his hair tousled and looking like he needed more sleep than he had gotten and of course he had discarded the shirt that he had slept in so that didn't help matters any. Zack picked up Vaeh and then lay back down on the bed closing his eyes. Kate rolled hers. Zack was asleep again a moment later. Taking the eight month old she walked downstairs and put her in her high chair and got her something to eat. She was deciding on what she wanted when someone knocked on the door. She looked at Vaeh.

"Wonder who that is, everyone else just walks in…" She opened the door and laughed when she found herself staring at a sleepy Jessica Sullivan. "Learn your lesson?"

"Shut up, I'm tired and there's a shit load of kids and people at my house…can I crash?"

"Babe who's at the door?" Zack asked walking down the stairs, apparently he hadn't been able to sleep once she left the bed.

"Jessica and sure, but uhm who all's at your house?"

"Everyone but ya'll. Couch works for me…" and two seconds later she was asleep on the couch. Zack got a blanket and covered her up.

"What the hell was that about?"

"No clue honey, but your daughter is looking at that bag of candy on the table like it's Christmas." Kate said in response as she walked to the phone on the wall. Zack rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen and picked his baby girl up and sat down in a chair and dumped her candy on the table. He sifted through it for a moment and she reached out for a reeses cup and he unwrapped it for her. She was gonna be a mess but he didn't care. He glanced up when he heard Kate's voice. She was on the phone.

"I don't know she said something about being tired and not getting much sleep and went to go back upstairs and then the Sanders showed up with the Cena's and I think with the teenagers that spent the night she's just too worn out to deal with everything."

"I blame you Jimmy."

"Me?"

"Yeah I wonder why she didn't get much sleep…"

"Uhm… the kids?" She could hear it in his voice, it hadn't been because of the kids.

"Liar, whatever, she's here, asleep on the couch."

"Yeah yeah, tell her to call when she wakes up."

"Sure." Kate hung up the phone and shook her head.

"What was that about?"

"He blames the kids for her not getting sleep last night."

"Uhm Kate I love you, but you did see that outfit that she had on right?"

"I would shut up if I were you."

"Hey you're the only woman for me, but the way Jimmy was looking at her even a blind person could tell that he was lying a few minutes ago." Kate rolled her eyes and watched as the baby buried her face against her dads chest. Zack rolled his eyes he was now covered in peanut butter and chocolate. Kate smirked, that was what he got for the comment about Jessica's comment.

"You get to clean her up by the way." Kate said as she snatched a tootsie roll from the pile of candy on the table. Zack rolled his eyes and looked down at his daughter. He smiled, he could deal with that.


	43. Chapter 43

**Glitter and Speeding Tickets**

When Jessica woke up on the couch a few hours later there was a baby laying behind her feet at the other end and a note written on the back of her hand. She rolled her eyes as she twisted her hand to read it. Zack and Kate had gone to her house and left Vaeh with her since she had fallen asleep after eating breakfast. Jessica rolled her eyes as she sat up careful not to kick Nevaeh. She brushed her hair out of her face and for the first time actually paid attention when she pulled her hand back and there was glitter all over her hand.

"Dammit Jessicka." She said cursing her friend as she stood. She shook her hair over the coffee table and it looked like it was snowing glitter. She wondered just how much of it was going to be on her bed at home and on everyone else at that. She picked up Vaeh, and even though she was still asleep checked her diaper and then grabbing her keys and the diaper bag by the door she walked out to her SUV and opened the back door. Kate and Zack were lucky that she hadn't had her truck. She placed Vaeh in Owen's car seat and then got behind the wheel. She got back out of the SUV and ran to lock the door. Once she did that and was back on her way home she sighed. She glanced back at Vaeh in the rear view mirror and shook her head. How had she ended up with the child again? She glanced at her hand and rolled her eyes as she pulled into her driveway behind where her truck was now parked. She got out of the SUV and got Vaeh out. The child was still asleep. She walked inside and told Zack to get his daughters diaper bag out of the car.

She walked in and for the first time noticed that there were others with remnants of glitter in their hair. She shook her head as she also noticed that several others had the finer stuff from the girls' fairy dust stuck in their hair as well. Jessicka had mixed it with a lot of glitter so that it would last most of the night. Jessica wanted to cry it was going to be a bitch to get out of the carpet. Jimmy saw her and smiled. She smiled back and went to find Jessicka only to start laughing hysterically when she noticed that the woman was busily trying to get the stuff out of her own hair.

"Ya'll just now notice that shit?"

"Never fucking again." Jessicka muttered under her breath as she ran a comb through her hair.

"Okay yeah I was gonna bitch, I think I left what I got out all over Kate's coffee table though."

"Bitch" Kate said walking in.

"I think the ones that didn't trick or treat last night are the only ones that didn't get fairy bombed." Vanessa said walking in with Carmandy. The child was grinning as she watched the fairy dust fall from her aunt's hair.

"Mommy!" Jessica turned and picked up Trinity who was racing toward her. She kissed her little one's cheek and was suddenly glad that she had been wearing a costume that covered her head.

"That's okay this is nothing. You should've seen Adam last night when we got back to the house. Poor guy, it was bad enough I teased him for being Peter Pan, but he was covered in the girls' fairy dust." Jessicka said laughing.

"Oh I'd have paid to see that." Jess said laughing.

"Hey didn't someone have a camera last night and I think Matt was in charge of the video camera… lets gather everyone and see how last night really went, because I don't' remember much of it." Kate said.

"That's okay I remember the best part." Jessica said grinning as she walked past Jimmy. She smirked at him and Jessicka rolled her eyes. Jimmy grinned back at his wife as his cousin hit him. He remembered the best part of last night too.

"Don't want to hear it, although this morning was pretty nice for me and Matt. Although I had to lock the bedroom door…"

"Hey all of you need to shut up."

"You're just grumpy cos you didn't get any this morning V."

"You're also not nine months pregnant… and I have kids to take care of."

"Oh god, please tell me you're staying in California until the baby is born and FYI V, we have kids to take care of too and we still got laid this morning." Kate said.

"Oh please tell me that happened before I got there." Jessica said looking at Kate. The woman ducked sideways and answered.

"No but you were asleep and Vaeh fell asleep, so yeah not going there." Jeff was shaking his head as he overheard the women's conversation. He was having the worst time getting dust out of his hair. The others all looked like they just took showers. But then again Brian and Jeff were the two men with the longest hair. James hadn't gone out with them last night. That would be next year, when Riley was old enough to go trick or treating. They gathered all of the kids and Brian popped in the DVD he had made of last night. The kids were all on parents or siblings laps.

About halfway down the street was when the dust starting being thrown and the two cousins were throwing it at everyone. Jessica watched as several of the other kids tried to dodge it and the fathers were totally clueless to the fact that they were covered in glitter. Jessicka was laughing uncontrollably as she watched De toss it at Adam. He was apparently the main target. Randy's monkey costume was also the other main target but they now knew that was Jessicka's fault seeing as they witnessed her toss it at him. By the time the thing was over everyone was laughing and De and Carmandy were smiling proudly. Randy however was not amused.

"The kids I could understand, but c'mon Jessicka."

"What I couldn't resist. If it hadn't have been for the video camera I would've gotten away with it." Jes looked accusingly at Brian who shrugged and took Jackson from Ashton as he reached for him. "Blame your husband." Jessicka glared at Matt but couldn't be too pissed off seeing as the morning had gone better than the night before.

"It was your camera… Besides I thought it was hilarious."

"Gee thanks Matt, I thought you being one of the guys would be on my side."

"Uhm and have her mad at me, not worth it. Besides after how I got woke up this morning why the hell would I side with you."

"OKAY HELLO KIDS ARE IN THE ROOM!" Jessica said as Brooklyn made a face at her aunt and Grace did the same looking at her mom and step dad. Jessicka and Matt grinned but shut up as they all tossed them dirty looks.

"You know technically Jessica started this whole conversation."

"A conversation that got ended before the little video, so don't blame me." Brooklyn and the girls could see where this was going and with a little help gathered up all the kids and went downstairs.

"Not my fault all I did was make a comment anyway." Jessica said. "and I still can't believe you and Zack, Kate. Couldn't you find a piece of paper to write on and not my hand, and Jessicka you get to pay to get my carpets cleaned. And Kate, gah you and Zack seriously could've not mentioned the fact that I was asleep on the couch when ya'll decided to head upstairs. And yeah I think that's it…Oh yeah and brother dear, deal with it its not like she shot you in the ass or something."

"Can we not think about that please?" Jessicka asked shuddering at anything to do with Randy's ass. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with Randy's ass?" she asked and Jes made a gagging face.

"Okay, two of my sisters and my ex wife are in the room can we not talk about my ass?"

"Damn sadly for once I agree with the man. Oh god I'm coming down with something. Matt baby help I agreed with Monkey Boy." She tossed the last at Randy himself who flipped her off. She rolled her eyes. "Nope sorry I found better…" All the girls bust out laughing and even the guys had to admit that one was hilarious.

"It wasn't an offer, trust me."

"Okay changing the topic. V, you never told none of us what you were having…"

"I know. But guess since I'm kinda due this month, I better let ya'll know…" and she glared at Jeff who smirked.

"She's having twins."

"Oh good god." Matt muttered.

"Again?" Johnny asked.

"Boys" Vanessa said and the smirk on Jeff's face grew.

"Wait so you have, Megan, Jake, Jade, and when she visits you have Brook. Holy shit V, I feel sorry for you the men suddenly out number the women after you have the babies." Jessica said.

"I know ain't it great?" Jeff said and suddenly the throw pillows that were on the couches and not underneath heads of babies were hurled in Jeff's direction by the women.

"Yeah but Jeff when Brook visit's we're even." Vanessa said smiling wickedly at her husband.

"Man what I wouldn't give to know what that feels like." Jimmy muttered at the same time V spoke. Jessica raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'd shut up if I were you or you see that couch? You'll be sleeping on it."

"Aww baby that isn't fair."

"Besides you have a son."

"Yeah but I have a step daughter and two daughters and a wife. Me and Owen, we're outnumbered." Jimmy said.

"Okay can we get off the topic of being outnumbered. I know what it feels like now. And after seeing everything ya'll have gone through with Ashton and Brook, I know Riley is gonna grow up too damn fast." James said.

"I know back to babies… Alyssa am I gonna have a niece or a nephew?" Jessicka asked.

"Niece, and we're naming her Brittney Lynn." The woman responded back.

"You don't see Adam complaining about being outnumbered." Misty said suddenly.

"Or John." Alyssa said. John and Adam smirked.

"Could be because we know better." John said. "Besides I wouldn't trade my daughters for anything. And trust me I would rather have the girls, Xavier is turning into my mini me." Misty snorted and turned to look away from her husband who rolled his eyes.

"And I wouldn't trade my family for anything either, I love my kids and my wife. I'm not stupid enough to complain." There was something hidden under that and those that had been around when Phoenix was knew why he wasn't complaining about being outnumbered.

The rest of the next two weeks was starting to drive the members of Avenged Sevenfold insane because of all the women and children that were there. They were staying until Vanessa had the boys. Then everyone including Vanessa was going home. Jimmy just wanted his house back. He loved his family and friends but it had reached the point that by the third day that had a bathroom schedule. The Hardy's were staying at his house and that made it four adults, one teenager, two ten year olds, two; two year olds, two one year olds and two babies under the age of one. That was thirteen people. It was driving Jimmy overboard and he was just glad that his wife was at least keeping him sane. And he would find excuses to leave even it was to take Brook driving. Which she had gotten perfect at in the past two weeks. He had managed to even teach her how to park just about anyway that you would have to for a driving test and in real life. He was proud of the fact that she could drive a truck too. Jeff on the other hand had taken every available moment to go with Jimmy and Brook, who was just happy to be out of the house full of kids. Today however as she sat behind the wheel at a red light she looked beside her to her father.

"You know I'm kinda glad that I don't have to deal with all my brothers and sisters at once like this all the time."

"Oh god could you imagine that many kids in one house all the time?" Jeff muttered.

"Okay oh god, and I'm the one that's dumb enough to want another kid."

"Well look at it this way, at least five of them are coming home with me and V." Jeff said glancing at Jimmy.

"Yeah thank god, only four are staying here. At least Brook is 15, and not you know a baby like the other kids."

"You got lucky with that one."

"Hey you do realize that your mom was actually shocked that I remembered you and your little sisters names when I met her."

"Are you serious? I don't think I could picture you forgetting any of our names."

"None of us will ever forget any of the kids names I don't think, although we might get them mixed up every now and then, but come on there's like 27 of you." Jeff said.

"That is true. And there's more on the way. Heather, Eve, and Alyssa have yet to give birth." Jimmy said laughing as Brook turned to go home, just as Jeff's cell phone went off. He looked at it and since they were about half an hour from the house he had her pull over as he answered and Jimmy and Brook switched seats. They all knew what the phone call meant and when Jeff got off the phone Jimmy glanced at him. "My place or hospital?"

"They said to meet them at the hospital." Jeff said. Brook shook her head and knew that her step dad was likely to get a speeding ticket. She put her seat belt on and Jimmy eased back out on the road and as predicted about a mile from the hospital he got pulled over. But hey they got that far in record time. When they got to the hospital Brook was laughing and saying that V was gonna kill them for that stunt. The others however funny they thought that it was agreed with her. Jessica and Jessicka were waiting for them. Brook tried to keep a straight face but couldn't. Jessica figured it out real quick.

"She better not have been driving when you got pulled over." Jess said glaring at her husband as she switched Owen to her left arm to give her right a break for a moment.

"No, babe don't worry when the phone rang me and Brook switched seats and I got pulled over not your daughter." Jimmy said reaching for his son.

"Gah good thing I added _both_ of you to my insurance. Just don't fuck up my truck dammit." Jessica muttered as she passed him their son. He took Owen and shook his head at his son.

"Mommy's being mean to daddy isn't she buddy?" Of course he was barely ten months old so he just grinned and Jimmy carried him as they walked to the elevators. When they got upstairs Jeff shook his head, how in the hell had the whole group gotten there before him. Oh that's right they had been closer than the three of them.

"I'm sorry I just got here, babe, but Jimmy got pulled over." Jeff said tossing the blame on his daughters step father. As he walked into the room his wife was in.

"You're here that's all that matters." Vanessa said smiling and reaching for him. He sat in the chair beside the bed and held her hand, as well as making sure she had plenty of ice. You could tell that they had been through this before.

Everyone was in and out and Brook brought all of her dads other kids into see their mom and when she brought in Jade she wanted to laugh. Jade was only eleven months old and here her mom was having twins. She giggled at her mom as Jeff took her from Brook and decided to see if he could get Vanessa's mind off the contractions she was having that were about ten minutes apart and had been for the last two hours. Brook walked to stand a foot away from her dad and bent down and between the two of them they tried to get her to take her first steps on her own. When Vanessa cussed in pain however Jade who was holding Brook's hand who was farthest from V, didn't think twice as she went to her mom. When it registered that Jade wasn't holding Brook's hand and was climbing into the chair that Jeff had sat in earlier they looked at one another. She hadn't crawled. Brook looked at her dad, who looked at Jade who was standing on the chair with her head on her moms arm. Vanessa looked up at her husband and he picked Jade up and sat her on the floor.

"Jade go to mommy." Brook said. And the little girl stood up and went to stand beside her hospital bed and then looked back at Jeff who picked her up and sat on the chair so Jade could be a little closer to her mom. Brook smiled and walked out of the room.

"Jade's walking…" Brooklyn said as she walked back into the waiting room. Heads snapped up and the women grinned and the guys muttered curses under their breath. That meant only one thing. When the Hardy's came to visit any of them then there was gonna be yet another menace running around the house. Brook smiled as her baby sisters ran to her and hugged her. She sat down with them on the floor and Owen crawled over, as Jake and Megan ran at her. She smiled and played with her siblings. She glanced around and for the first time noticed that Ashton wasn't there.

"Brian, where's Ash?"

"and Heather for that matter?" Kate said noticing that she wasn't there either.

"Ash is getting ready for a date with Dean." Brian said.

"And you trust Heather?" Eve asked as she moved from the couch to sit on the floor beside Dante.

"Of course." At that moment Jeff walked out and hand in hand with Jade who took off for her sisters and brother. Brook was keeping the Sullivan/Hardy kids busy so Jessica stood and joined Jeff in the room as did Kate who handed Nevaeh to Zack. Vanessa smiled at them as Misty walked in as well. Jessicka followed a moment later. Twenty minutes later Parker and Jameson Hardy were born. Jeff looked down at the son he held in his arms and Vanessa looked at her son with so much love in her eyes that everyone realized she didn't care if she had just had identical twin boys. Her boys both had blonde hair and green eyes like their siblings. They looked so much like their father that she could only smile.

"Oh shit they're identical…"

"Shut up Jessicka." Jeff said as he glanced up at his nieces mother. She grinned and looked at the baby that was on her hip.

"Hey at least I have an easy way to tell my twin boys apart." She responded back grinning.


	44. Chapter 44

It was four weeks after Parker and Jameson were born that Jessica was walking into her house. She glared at the mess that was covering her floor. She put Owen down on the floor and went to find the cause of the mess. Faith and Trinity were asleep on blankets in the family room and Brook was outside on the patio on the phone. Jimmy walked in a moment later. She turned to him. The twins weren't supposed to be in the family room because of the Christmas Tree.

"What the fuck, where the hell did you go? I asked you to watch the kids while I ran to the store with Owen. Brooks' addicted to the phone, and you left her alone with the twins. DO YOU SEE MY LIVING ROOM. IT'S TWO WEEKS TO CHRISTMAS JIMMY. IT'S GONNA TAKE ME A WEEK TO PUT EVERYTHING BACK WHERE IT BELONGS! AND THE TWINS ARE IN THE FAMILY ROOM!!! I SAID NO KIDS IN THE FAMILY ROOM, ESPECIALLY ALONE."

"Jess, I was in the garage. The twins are asleep, it's not a big deal. Calm down honey."

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE. THERE'S A MESS IN MY LIVING ROOM. DAMMIT THIS IS WORSE THAN THAT VOLCANO EXPLOSION LAST YEAR! AND IT DOES TOO MATTER, WHAT IF THEY WAKE UP AND YOUR NOT IN THERE WITH THEM. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?"

"MOM JIMMY THE CAT AND THE TWINS KNOCKED THE TREE OVER!"

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Jessica yelled and the two of them took off for the family room. Owen behind his mom and dad. Jessica stopped dead in her tracks and even Brook backed away from her mom. Owen hugged Brook's leg and she picked him up. Jimmy could see that his wife was about to go off on him again.

"Faith, Trinity, c'mon!" Brook said taking her little sisters one by one and leaving the room.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Here, babe, go get Jess and go shopping, for yourself. Don't come home until you're calmed down." And Jimmy walked her back out to her car and got her wallet out of her purse and put his credit card in it. He then handed her the keys she had thrown at his head. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"This is war Jimmy."

"Go spend my money, make yourself feel better, the house will be clean by the time you get home." He said. She hated spending his money, she hated when he spent his money on her.

"Don't blame me, you just handed a pissed off woman your credit card. And by the way I expect a fully decorated tree as well." and she backed out of the driveway. He grinned. Let her spend a shit load. He didn't care. It was his way of finally not getting yelled at for buying her shit. She drove the two minutes to Jessicka and Matt's.

Jessicka was sitting on the edge of the tub in the bathroom staring at the ten pregnancy tests that she had taken. They all said the same fucking thing. She stood and taking the damn things in her hand she went downstairs to the living room where Matt was playing play station with Grace.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" With each word she spoke she threw one of the tests at him. When she ran out of those she started throwing everything she could get her hands on.

"Jes what the hell is wrong?"

"I'M FUCKING PREGNANT AGAIN YOU BASTARD!" Matt dodged a few of the objects that were tossed at him and tired to say something. Neither one of them noticed Grace had fled the room.

"Really?" Matt asked a grin on his face.

"C'mon Riley, lets get you ready for your afternoon nap… what the hell was that?" James said turning as the front door slammed open. Grace ran in.

"Uncle James, Aunt Jenni, mom's yelling and throwing things at Matt."

"Right I'll stay here with Riley and Grace. You go deal with that honey." Jenni told her husband.

"Are you insane. That woman is as bad as a fucking natural disaster." they all turned to look out the window when someone slammed a car door shut next door. They saw a pissed off Jessica Sullivan walk up the walk.

"Ha, I'd stay here too, both of them are insane."

"Oh god more catastrophic than a natural disaster. I'm staying here."

"THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS I HATE YOU!" Jessicka was yelling at Matt when Jessica grabbed her arm.

"Baby c'mon that's not fair, it's not all my fault…" Matt couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

"DON'T FUCKING SAY THAT WORD! AND YES IT IS!!"

"Whatever the fucking problem is deal with it later, we're going shopping."

"Ha payback." and Jessicka grabbed the wallet Matt suddenly realized was sitting on the counter.

"Shit"

"Ha fucking see what happens when you get me fucking pregnant." and the Jess's were out the door. Matt stood there in awe had she seriously just done that. Not that he would normally care, but he had a feeling that she was gonna spend a shit load. He picked up the phone and called Jimmy.

"Hello?"

"Dude, Jes took my credit card."

"So you're point?"

"She went shopping with Jess."

"I sent her out, she was yelling at me it's kinda my fault but not really. Kids are messy the twins had just fallen asleep and I went out to the garage for a minute. Twins and Plague kinda knocked the tree over. I gave Jess my credit card and told her not to come back until she felt better."

"This is different Jes isn't just pissed she's pregnant."

"You're fucked Matt."

"Tell me about it."

"Hey bring the kids over I need help cleaning. And decorating… shit I hope not all the ornaments are broke. Jess is gonna be pissed those were mostly her moms."

"You clean… never mind not finishing that, and the kid's will have a ball with the tree. Why the fuck not, I'll be over as soon as I clean up the mess in my house."

"What she throw at you? Anything breakable?"

"About ten pregnancy tests and pillows a book or two, De's shoe."

"Imma laugh if you have a bruise from any of it."

"Shut up."

Grace walked in a moment later with her Aunt and Uncle.

"Is mommy mad at me Matt?" Grace asked her step dad as he tossed the tests in the trash and watched as James picked up a few pillows.

"No I think she's mad at me."

"You think." Jenni said raising an eyebrow as she held Riley against her shoulder.

"The twins aren't even a year old…"

"You knocked her up didn't you."

"Shut up James."

"Dude that'll make five."

"I said shut up James." Matt said cussing under his breath as he went upstairs and got the twins out of their cribs. Oh god, the boys were still gonna be in cribs by the time the new baby was born. Oh god he looked at the two doors that were shut. They were just spare rooms, but it looked like one of them was about to become a nursery. De walked down the stairs holding the stair rail and jumped up and down until James picked her up.

"Hey De"

"Great, you can help me get them in the car, we're going to Jimmy's."

Jimmy watched as Grace helped her step dad by bringing in the diaper bags for the twins and holding De's hand. Jimmy laughed when he saw the look on Matt's face. Brook raised an eyebrow at him as she took Aidan from her uncle Matt. They all set about cleaning and by dinner time the house was spotless and Matt was on his way home. Even the tree was near perfection. None of his wife's ornaments had gotten smashed and he had even let the kids make a popcorn chain that hadn't been there, just so they wouldn't try to destroy the tree again. Matt was sitting on his front porch watching Grace and De play when Jessicka got home. He had Aidan in his arms and Ciaran was crawling around in the grass. He had even brought Fay out on her lead. Jessicka grinned and got out walked up to the porch took her son from her husband and walked inside. Calling something out over her shoulder.

"You won't mind helping unloading my stuff would you?" She grinned at the child in her arms and glanced out the front window as Jessica informed Matt that there were a few more of her things in the back. She saw the shock in Matt's eyes. "Daddy's gonna get over it don't worry Aidan." She smiled at him as he walked in and Jess was behind him.

"Where do you want this one?" Jess asked as she handed Jes a bag.

"I'll take that one." They watched as Matt walked upstairs.

"At least he got something out of it."

"He just doesn't know it. Okay lets get the kids in your car so that you can take them with you." Jessicka said with a grin. "Grace want to go see Brook?"

"Again?" Grace asked looking at her mom.

"What the hell do you mean again?"

"We went over to help Uncle Jimmy." Jessica turned and looked at the child.

"What?" She said walking over.

"We helpeded him clean. And we… well I promised daddy and Uncle Jimmy not to tell…" Delilah said. Lifting her arms up so Jessica would pick her up.

"You did? And tell what?" Jess said looking at the three year old smiling. At least she knew her house was gonna be a little cleaner when she got home.

"Mhmm, daddy laughed though cos he had to clean up the drink 'din spilled." Jes smiled at her daughter it was funny she couldn't say her little brothers name properly but she tried.

"Well why don't you come over and you can play with Faith and Trinity, and spend the night." Jessica said as she walked outside followed slowly by Jessicka.

"Can we momma?" De asked. Jes nodded.

"Oh hey Jes, my brother in law is laughing and my sister is shaking her head at all the shit that Matt had to carry in." Jes walked outside.

"Keep laughing Hart" Jes yelled. He grinned and Jenni shook her head and started laughing.

"Get them in my car, I'm gonna go say hi to my niece."

When Jessica got back to her house Jimmy was outside with Trinity and Faith. They were playing in the front yard with a ball. Owen was in Jimmy's arms and laughing at one of his toys as he beat it against the wood post that held up the over hang for the porch. When Grace jumped down out of the SUV Jimmy's eyebrow rose.

"You brought more kids over… You're not leaving again are you?" She loved how he panicked at the thought of having their four, plus Jes's four.

"No, they're spending the night."

"Why?"

"Because Jes wants so time alone with Matt."

"How much did she spend? I know she took his credit card."

"How do you know she took his card?"

"He called and told me."

"Ha, help me unload this shit please. I even got something for you but only if your good." She refrained from answering how much her best friend had spent.

"Really?" Jimmy asked wrapping his arms around her and placing a kiss to her lips.

"Mmm, yeah." She pulled away from him and he called for Brook, who helped him get the other kids out of the vehicle. Jess had a significant amount of bags and Jimmy closed his eyes and whispered to himself.

"…you handed it over…"

"By the way baby, the rest of the Christmas shopping went on my card."

"So this isn't all on mine?"

"No, I kinda got tired of being vindictive after the first five stores."

"You can do a lot of damage in five stores."

"I know. Regret handing over your card?"

"Depends on what ya got."

"You'll see, but tomorrow, when Jes has all the kids." Jimmy laughed and they went inside and he carried the last of the bags in and put them in their room. Jess went upstairs after a minute when Jimmy hadn't come back down. He was standing in the doorway to the room and staring at the sea of bags on their floor.

"That's a lot of shit."

"Yeah, those bags at the foot of the bed and the toy store bags next to it are for the kids and other kids…did I say that right?"

"Our 21 nieces and nephews, even though technically we're not related to them all?"

"You knew what I meant."

"And the rest."

"Clothes, shoes… lots of shoes"

"I think I learned my lesson."

"Yeah, well the one stores sales clerks were ecstatic when me and Jes walked in. Apparently they're all wrestling fans, including the owner who was there and yeah if it weren't for the huge discount we got we'd have spent more than we did."

"Do I even want to know what store?"

"Maybe." and she walked away and pulled him with her. He apparently hadn't read all the names on the sides of the bags. Or noticed the pink ones, but then again it being Christmas there were a lot of multicolored bags anyway.

"Maybe…what'd you do?"

"Nothing." she said grinning and he raised an eyebrow and placed a kiss to her lips a moment later. "I'm not telling Jimmy."

"Dammit" he muttered under his breath and followed her down the steps in time to see Brook finish sitting them all in front of the TV and pop a movie in the DVD player. Aidan was sitting in his Owen's bouncy chair and Owen was asleep on the floor. Brook was putting Ciaran on the couch with a pillow in front of him so he wouldn't fall. Faith and Trinity were way too close to the TV and De was sitting on the couch with Grace.

"C'mon girls, move back a lil bit." Jess said and she and Jimmy picked the twins up and moved them back. They looked at their parents and smiled at them.

"I wuv you daddy." Faith said. Jimmy looked at the little dark haired girl and smiled.

"I love you too Faith." Jessica smiled.

"I'm ordering pizza, what do ya'll want on it?" Jessica said as she watched her family. Her eyes watched as Jimmy showed Trinity just as much love as he had shown her sister.

"Anything…" They all glanced in the direction of the voice.

"JOHNNY" Faith yelled and just like that Jimmy was traded in for her favorite Uncle.

"Gee I feel loved." Jimmy muttered.

"I love you daddy" Trinity said holding her arms up so that he could pick her up. He did and she nuzzled her head onto his shoulder and he watched as his wife smiled lovingly at him.

"Hey Faith." Johnny said picking her up. They all heard Lilian laugh and a moment later she walked in with Liam. Jimmy sighed.

"Anyone else following the three of you in?"

"Brian and Heather and their three kids. And Dean." Lilian said and Jessica sighed.

"Zack and Kate pulled up behind us." Heather said as Ashton walked in hand in hand with Dean behind her. Jessica waited until everyone was in the house and she noticed that all the kids eyes except for the three teenagers, were on the television, for once in her life she was thankful for Blues Clues. And it seemed Trinity had her favorite stuffed toy sitting with her as well.

"Okay, last call now that everyone's in the house, what do ya'll want on your pizza?"

"Who's paying?" Zack asked being an ass.

"If you don't quit being a smart ass you are." Jessica said. Tossing a throw pillow at him.

"Whatever's fine with me." Zack said as he wrapped his arms around Kate and they all noticed that she was wearing her death bat bracelet as she grinned and turned to kiss her husband. Lilian was toying with the tiny guitar around her neck. After Jessica had ordered the pizza the adults changed what was on the TV and put in a Christmas movie that the adults would watch as well as the kids. After all Christmas was at the end of the next week. The kids all had one more week of school and this year Brook was gonna be flying out Christmas Eve night to spend Christmas with her dad. Grace was leaving Christmas Eve night as well. Jess glanced toward the family room where none of the kids were allowed to be at that moment, because of the Christmas tree. Shit the tree, Jess thought remembering what had happened earlier in the day. Jimmy watched his wife walk slowly in to the family room. He heard her gasp of surprise. And he motioned for all the kids that had helped to go to her. They got up and or crawled or were carried and Jessica tried to hug them all at once and when she go to Jimmy she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. She didn't want to let go of him.

"It's perfect Jimmy." She breathed as she pulled away. Brook glanced at her mom and walked in and plugged the lights in and then walked out of the room turning the lights off as she went. With Grace's help she managed to get all the kids out of the room.

"The kids helped."

"I see that, whose idea was the popcorn string?" She asked letting go of him and walking over to the tree. She was afraid to touch it because she didn't want to ruin it.

"Brook's."

"I used to let her make one every year when she was really little. Of course I was normally drunk when she did it, but still."

"Hey things are different now. She said that's why she wanted to make one, she remembered that you were kinda happy then. She said you always had a smile on your face when she saw her presents under the tree every year and she thought maybe this year she'd do something like that for you. Bring back something and make it a tradition again."

"Oh god, how in the hell did I get so lucky and find you?"

"You're best friends my cousin?"

"Think Lilian, Kate, and Heather will take the kids?" Jess said turning to him a wicked smile on her face.

"Hey mom can I spend the night at Uncle Brian and Aunt Heathers with Ashton?" Jess turned her head to look at her daughter.

"I guess…" Where the hell had that come from?

"Do you think Mommy and Matt would be mad if I spent the night too, with Serena?" Grace asked. Jimmy and Jess looked at one another and walked out to the living room. Johnny had Faith on his hip and Lilian was smiling as Owen and Liam sat playing on the ground.

"We'll take Owen, he seems to be having a lot of fun playing with Liam…"

"Oh and the twins of course." Johnny said as Faith giggled and said me too, me too.

"We'll take De and the boys." Kate said smiling. And Zack nodded. And somehow five minutes later Jess and Jimmy found themselves alone staring at a suddenly empty driveway.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Are we kid free?" Jimmy asked at the same time. Jess turned to him and smiled as he leaned down to kiss her.

"There's one small thing missing from the tree though Jimmy."

"What's that?"

"Tinsel."

"The cat…"

"Who cares." and twenty minutes later after running to the store they were wildly tossing tinsel on the tree and when they finally collapsed on the floor with laughter Jimmy leaned over her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him a little closer. They made love in the family room with just the lights from the tree shining off the tinsel.

Matt smiled as he lay beside his wife, who was sleeping peacefully. He had woken up because he heard the cat and gone to see what one it had been and laughed when he realized that Baby, De's kitten was curled up under the Christmas tree in the living room with all of the other cats that they owned. None of the cat's or the dog had tried to destroy the tree yet, which he was thankful for. He went back upstairs and smiled as he saw the outfit he had stripped off his wife earlier that night. She had at least gotten him something, well kinda. He had seen her walk downstairs in her robe and she had joined him in the kitchen as he finished putting the dishes from their dinner in the dishwasher. She had run upstairs to put her pajamas on. She had then wrapped her arms around him and he grinned when she had kissed him. He remembered the scene wonderfully.

Earlier that night---

"I'm sorry I got mad Matt."

"It's okay, Jes…"

"I shouldn't have been pissed, and you're right it's my fault I'm pregnant too."

"So you're not mad that there's another baby on the way?"

"No, but I figured I would make it up to you…" and she leaned up on tiptoe and kissed him. She smiled against his lips as his hands slid from her hips to the tie of her robe and when he let it fall open she knew that he had been expecting bare flesh, not the lingerie that she had on. She grinned at him when he pulled away from her. She had wanted to laugh when pushed her robe off her shoulders and took in the lace and silk black and red outfit she had on. She noticed that he swallowed and didn't need much more coaxing than her taking his hand and leading them upstairs to their bedroom.

Present time that night---

Jessicka stirred as he rejoined her in bed. She moved so she was closer to him. She rolled to face him a moment later.

"Why in the hell do you have clothes on?"

"The cats were being noisy I was checking on the tree."

"And you couldn't crawl back in bed naked?"

"You have issues Jes."

"Mhmm, but you love it when I get this way."

"Can't say I'm complaining." He said as she rose up and leaned over him kissing him.


	45. Chapter 45

**Leaving the WWE  
and  
Babies First Christmases(part 1)**

Jessicka was nervous as she stood backstage with Eve, both women were smiling though. They however glanced over at Beth as she stormed over to them.

"I heard your leaving. Permanently."

"Your point Beth?" Jessicka asked.

"I want a match before you go."

"No"

"Why?"

"Because it's not gonna happen." Jessicka said and grinned at Eve as the woman stormed away from them.

"Hey what the hell was that about?" Randy asked walking over. Jes knew he was only asking because as Grace's father if Grace wasn't happy no one was, that and Matt would kill him if something happened to her, or Eve for that matter seeing as Dante had done kicked his ass once already.

"She wants a match before I quit I told her no…"

"Shit, I'm gonna find John, we'll go out there with the two of you."

"Gee thanks Randy didn't know you cared so much." Randy glared at her.

"I don't want your husbands to kill me, is more like it." Jessicka shook her head as Mickie walked up to them.

"Hey rumors are spreading, why you two quitin'?" Both women rested their hands on their abdomens and Mickie hugged them. They hugged her back. "I'll go out there with ya, that way no divas can start shit."

"Thanks, I think Randy and John are our bodyguards tonight too." Eve said. The trio laughed. A few minutes later Randy and John were over with them and Crossroads began to play. The five of them looked at one another and let Jessicka and Eve lead the way.

"Ladies and gentlemen please join me in welcoming Jessicka Shadows and Eve Torres!" The announcer said and they made their way to the ring. Jessicka in an Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt and Eve in a Sinful Burnout tee. Behind them Mickie walked between Randy and John as they followed the two females to the ring. Jessicka glanced sideways and smiled at her husband and raised an eyebrow as her youngest daughter reached for her. She rolled her eyes and looked at the guys. Eve laughed as Jessicka walked over and took her daughter from her husband. Grinning she walked to the ring and walked up the steps with her three year olds head on her shoulder. She took the microphone that was handed to her and tucked hair behind her ear as she began to speak.

"I bet ya'll are wondering why I'm out here, and obviously I'm not fighting because I have my kid, but it's actually because Eve and I have an announcement to make." Jessicka said. Eve grinned as she took the mic from her friend. She smiled at Dante who was standing with Matt and he smirked. He was entirely proud of the fact that she was pregnant.

"See unfortunately tonight we have to say our goodbyes." The crowd was suddenly shocked. They glanced toward the ramp when Beth's music began to play. Randy, Mickie, and John moved out of the ring and stood blocking her path. Jessicka glanced sideways and wanted to laugh when her man and Dante started laughing.

"YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL WE HAVE A MATCH!" Beth yelled at Jessicka.

"See that's just not gonna happen. For two reasons. First I don't answer to you and second my husband would kill me for fighting pregnant." She said with a smirk and Beth glared at her.

"And that's also why I'm leaving. I'm pregnant." Eve said with a soft smile in her husbands direction. A moment later Beth left ringside because there was nothing that she could do about it. Randy shook his head at her. He took a mic from a tech and spoke.

"How in the hell do you do it Shadows? You already have three plus a stepdaughter, and you knocked her up again? Hell I can barely keep up with three… let alone four when I have my oldest." Jessicka grinned and slid from the ring and Matt took the mic from her.

"Because I'm just that damn good." Matt said with a smirk. The crowd was laughing at that. If you looked closely when you saw signs for Jessicka they had death bats on them or some reference to Avenged Sevenfold. It really was funny. They grinned as Crossroads played and they headed backstage. When they got there it was a matter of five minutes before they were descended upon by all the other divas. And once they made their way out of that mess they found themselves with arms wrapped around them. Jessicka grinned at Matt and he took De and beside them Dante and Eve were totally ignoring the get a room comments and making out without shame. Jessicka rolled her eyes and a moment later Mickie was pulling De out of her arms so that Matt could kiss his wife. Randy rolled his eyes and a moment later found his oldest daughter launching herself at him, seeing as Jes had brought all but the little babies.

When they got home the next morning De was asleep in her car seat and Grace was leaning against the window asleep. It had been a late night and both girls were exhausted. Matt helped get the girls inside. And about ten minutes later her mom pulled up bringing the twins home. Jessicka smiled at her sons and then rolled her eyes as her mother spoke.

"I had to find out that you were pregnant again by watching the show?" Karen asked looking at her daughter.

"Uhm… surprise." Jes said and her mother glared at her.

"And for Christ sakes Matt you could've told me."

"At least you didn't get pregnancy tests thrown at your head for getting her pregnant." Matt muttered. Karen looked at her daughter and shook her head.

"Hey mom, Johnny had nothing to do with this…"

"I did not mean that Christ…. Jessicka you knew what the fuck I meant." Matt and Jessicka stood there for a moment and looked at her mom like she had lost it.

"You know last year when I told you I was pregnant with the twins you were almost completely against it, but that could've been because you were still mad at me for running off and getting married."

"Well that was almost two years ago. Honey, I'm your mother."

"Alright point made mom, can I go in and go to bed now, Matt's staying up with the kids." and Jessicka walked inside and slammed the door behind her.

"Why do I gotta watch them?" He yelled after her. She flung open their bedroom window to answer him.

"Because you got me pregnant again! And I said so!" And with that being said she slammed the window shut, and pulled the curtains closed. Matt stood there staring up at his bedroom window and closed his eyes as he held De tight.

"Oh god, help me what have I done?" He muttered under his breath as Jessicka's mom left and he got the kids inside.

"Matt… is mommy gonna be okay?"

"Yeah I think so Grace, you could go check on her." When the little girl ran upstairs after her mother he expected her to come back and tell him that his wife was in a better mood, but ten minutes later he creeped upstairs and peeked in his bedroom and saw her curled up on the bed asleep with her mother. He smiled and walked in and pulled a blanket off the top of the dresser that she had placed there a few days prior and never moved, and covered her and Grace up, placing a kiss on Grace's cheek and one on his wife's forehead.

Zack and Kate were cuddled up in bed just laying there. He held her close and she just lay there happy and content. She turned to look at him when he moved from where he was laying.

"Something wrong baby?"

"No, I'm just gonna check on Vaeh."

"Okay, are you coming back to bed?" She asked him with a sweet smile.

"I don't know…" he said grinning at her.

"It might be worth it…" She said grinning.

"Be right back" Zack said grinning and moving just a little faster than he had been. He walked in and saw that his daughter was still sleeping peacefully. He smiled and pulled the blanket back up over her body and brushed a little brown curl out of her face. He couldn't believe she was gonna be one soon. His eyes shone with love as he watched his baby girl sleep. He didn't know how long he stood there but it had Kate looking for him. She walked in and stood beside him.

"She's gonna be one soon Katie." He whispered as she wrapped her arms around him and looked at their daughter.

"I know I can't believe it."

"I love you"

"I love you too." She said looking up into his eyes. "I just wish my dad could see it. Mom does, and she knows you'd never hurt me."

"I know, c'mon." He took her hand and led her back to their bedroom. He smiled as he closed the door behind them. She leaned up on tip toe and kissed his lips gently. He grinned and untied the belt of her robe and then pushed it off her shoulders so that it fell to the ground. A few moments later the pajama pants he had put on to check on his daughter were discarded as well and they were in their own world tangled up in one another. "Zack…"

"Yeah Kate?" He asked when she pulled back a little from their kiss.

"I want another baby."

"Don't you think we should wait until Vaeh's a little older? Do you think we can handle two babies?" He asked moving to sit up in bed to look at her.

"It was just a thought, I mean we're doing so good with Vaeh…" She said moving so she was on her knees in front of where he sat on the bed. She leaned into him and placed a kiss to his lips and his hands moved to her sides. He was done for the minute she pressed her body against his and he lay her down on the bed.

"We could start trying for another baby…maybe a boy…" he said before he kissed her. She grinned and there was no more conversation as they made love that morning.

Heather woke up to yelling coming from downstairs and glanced at the clock it was seven in the morning. Why her husband was yelling was beyond her, who he was yelling at was a better question. She rolled from bed and placed her head in her hands. She rested a hand on her stomach and pulled her robe on over her pajamas. She walked into Jackson's room and picked up the baby before he started screaming because of his father. She changed his diaper and carried him downstairs to feed him. She stopped dead in her tracks when she got halfway down the steps. Brian was yelling at Ashton, who looked dead on her feet. She was wearing the same outfit she had been last night when she had left with Dean to go to the party at Andrea's.

"Why the hell are you just getting home?" Brian demanded. Ashton looked to Heather as she walked in the room.

"Don't look at me, I wanna know that answer to that question too."

"I fell asleep at Andrea's."

"Ashton you weren't at Andrea's I smell the alcohol on your breath." Heather spun around and looked at her stepdaughter. There was shock in Heather's eyes as she looked at her. Ashton glanced at her step mom and suddenly she felt like she was about three inches tall. "Where'd you go last night."

"I was at Andrea's dad I swear." And Ashton looked at her dad and step mom and suddenly the tears started to fall.

"Call JD, and then take the other two and go." Heather said gently to Brian. He looked at his daughter and moved to do as his wife had asked him to. He was gonna be pissed if Dean had taken advantage of his daughter while she was drunk. He made the call and then he took Serena and Jackson to the Sullivan's. He left when Jessica got there. As soon as Brian and the kids were out the door Jessica turned to Ashton.

"What happened?"

"Nothing happened, I just thought that dad would be mad at me…"

"Ashton… did you go to Andrea's last night?" Jessica asked

"Are you gonna tell dad?"

"He's probably asking Brook if you were there." Jessica responded back.

"No I didn't."

"Where'd you go." Heather asked gently.

"I spent the night at Deans" Ashton said quietly. Jessica and Heather looked at one another. Brian wasn't gonna like that answer. "We didn't do anything I swear, his grandma wasn't home and well his mom had been there and she left a few half bottles and but I swear nothing happened. We fell asleep on the couch."

"Obviously your clothes are a wrinkled mess." Heather said.

"Ashton, be careful sweetie, look you and me are gonna go get some breakfast and talk about this okay. I think you need to hear my story."

"Okay…" And Heather nodded as the two left the house.

Grace was running around in circles when Jessicka woke up. She looked sleepily at the child and closed her eyes again. She suddenly felt a little bit sick to her stomach.

"Grace quit running in circles you're making me sick to my stomach." Jessicka said as she darted to the bathroom.

"MATT MOMMY'S THROWING UP!!!" Grace yelled a moment later.

"IS SHE IN THE BATHROOM?"

"YEAH"

"SHE'LL BE OKAY GRACE." Matt yelled back not wanting to deal with his wife at the moment. He had a headache and she was bound to start nagging at him blaming him for her getting sick. He had finally gotten both of his sons to lay down and take naps. And then De had started in on wanting something to eat and now Jessicka was sick. He thought about going to Brian's for a minute. She'd kill him if he did though he wasn't that stupid. He watched as a moment later she came down the stairs her tooth brush in hand and he for a moment actually thought she was gonna throw it at him. She walked to the kitchen and spit before she continued brushing her teeth and picking Ciaran up out off his blanket as he started to cry. Matt's eyes went wide.

"S'okay, C'arn, ommies right ere" Jessicka said as she held him getting him situated with both hands and holding her tooth brush with her teeth. It came out garbled because of her tooth brush. Once he was comfortable on her hip she walked back upstairs. Matt and Grace looked at one another and Matt shook his head.

"Matt… is mommy okay?"

"I think so Gracie I think so." Matt said shaking his head again. Oh this was the last time he got her pregnant. As much as he loved her he didn't think he could take her mood swings. He was momentarily glad that they were leaving for about two months next week. But he knew that he was gonna miss her. She was the one thing that had started keeping him steady lately and he knew he couldn't do with out his wife, she meant too damn much and he remembered how bad it had hurt when he had almost lost her while she was pregnant with the twins.

The rest of that week went by slowly and Jessica wasn't looking forward to the day after Christmas. Jimmy was leaving and she was gonna miss him. He wasn't gonna be back until Owen's birthday. And then he was only gonna be home for a couple of days. But she could handle that. On Christmas Eve Jessicka and Matt brought their kids over so that the two families could have Christmas together for the two that were leaving that night. Jessica had left most of the twins' and Owen's gifts upstairs in the closet and Jimmy had put all of Brook's under the tree. Jessica watched as the look that had been in Brooks eyes when she was little and saw her presents was in that now of her two sisters and little brother and the twins looked at the popcorn strand said,

"We helped" at the same time. Jimmy wrapped an arm around his wife as she let the tears fall at that one. Jessicka just rolled her eyes at her friend. Matt held her close knowing that on the 26th he was leaving and he didn't want to. Owen was sitting in Jimmy's lap and Matt and Jes each held their twins, the older kids were spread all over the room.

"Owen, Aidan, and Ciaran have to get their first present first, since it's their first Christmas." Brook said and Jessica shook her head Brook had the camera she had gotten on her fourteenth birthday at the ready. Jessica wiped her eyes and went to find one of her sons presents. She found one for him and then the other two boys and handed them over. She looked up as Brian walked in.

"What are you doing here Haner."

"Camera… thought you'd want it." He handed it over and Jessicka began to cry. Matt touched her shoulder and she lay her head on his hand, once Brian left Brook switched the camera on and handed Grace the digital one. Grace was very careful with her cousin's camera as she turned it on. Finally Jessica sat with Jimmy and they watched as Owen tried to open his present. Jess glanced at Matt when he laughed as Ciaran poked at the squishy package in his lap. She glanced back at her own son as he looked at the package his dad was still holding. He was having fun trying to open the present and he found where the tape was on his own and figured out that was how to get it open. Once he got his little hand under the side that wasn't taped down he tore into it. Jessica had tried to make it easy to open. She noticed that Ciaran and Aidan were watching him. When Owen got his completely open the twins looked at theirs searching for the untapped side Jessicka and Matt were laughing as their kids opened their presents. Brook happened to get all of it on the camera. Jessica passed out the presents and it went smoothly and when Grace opened the biggest present for her under the tree she squealed with delight causing everyone babies included to cover their ears. It was a Barbie Doll house that was pretty damn big. Jessicka shook her head at the child. Matt rolled his eyes. Jessicka had gotten it the day she took his credit card. Finally they were down to the last two presents under the tree. The two that they were making Brook wait for. Jimmy sat Owen on the floor with his fire truck as he pressed down on the top of it to make it make noises and took the littlest of the packages and handed it to Jessica and took the bigger one.

"Brook, there's a reason you had to wait for these." Jessica said.

"Why?"

"You figure it out." Jessica handed her the small package first. Brook raised an eyebrow at her mother. She opened it slowly and cocked her head to the side.

"Why in the world do I need an internet card? We have internet hook up mom." Jimmy handed her the other present she looked at it once it was in her hands. She looked up at her step dad. "No way…" and she ripped open the box and squealed like Grace had when she got her doll house. "OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!!!!!!!!!" Jimmy and Jess looked at her and the others tried not to laugh.

"Merry Christmas Brook." Jessica said as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"OH THANK YOU MOMMY!! THANK YOU JIMMY!!" and she pulled Jimmy into the hug as well. He was startled for a moment, because lets face it he hadn't been around an excited teenager like this since he had been a teenager. He wrapped an arm around her and hugged her back and shook his head when she finally let go of him and her mother. He noticed that his cousin was holding the digital camera and Matt had the cam corder and both we're trained on him and his family. Jimmy rolled his eyes at the two. Jes grinned. They had to leave for the airport in about two hours. Which is why they were up at four thirty in the morning. The babies were all going back to sleep as soon as the Jess' were out the door. Jimmy rolled his eyes as Brook ran upstairs yelling back for Jimmy to open the laptop that she'd be back down in a minute. She came back down carrying about ten CD's. Between the two of them they got the internet card set up and she got the password on her computer and then she ripped all of her Avenged Sevenfold and Eighteen Visions CD's onto the thing. She had to run back upstairs after the rest of her Eighteen Visions and her Burn Halo CD. She also grabbed her Beyonce' CD and a Britney Spears CD. He shook his head at her as she closed her laptop five minutes before Jessica said they had to leave. She couldn't wait. Especially since at the airport she was gonna be putting music on her and Graces' IPODS.

Once the women left Matt and Jimmy took the babies upstairs. Jimmy put Owen in his crib and pulled the playpens, since their were two from the twins, suddenly thankful that they were blueish green instead of pink, but Jess hated pink except for when it was mixed with the purple in the twins room. They put Aidan and Ciaran in those and De got to sleep in Brooks bed with pillows on either side of her, but she had to go potty first which she did. The twins went back to their new beds which Jess had gotten them when they turned two. That left no kids awake and Jimmy walked to his room and was out the minute his head hit the pillow. Matt crashed in the guest room down the hall. When Jessica got home two hours later her and Jessicka couldn't believe how quiet it was.

"Okay… something's up, we left two men here with six kids… there's no mess, and it's quiet." Jessica said glancing around.

"I know, it's too quiet…My kids better be here, and they better be alive." Jessicka said as they walked through the downstairs and the only things missing wear the stuffed animals that each of the six 'babies' had gotten. They raised their eyebrows and looked upstairs. Together they walked to the nursery where they found Owen in his crib and the boys in the playpens. All three asleep. Curled up with their stuffed animals. The two women smiled and walked to Trinity and Faith's room. They too were asleep curled up with their new stuffed animals. Well Trinity was cuddled with her blue stuffed animal too. They walked out of that room and Jessica ran into Matt.

"I was checking on De…" he said when eyebrows raised at him. Jes smiled at her husband and the two of them went to check on their daughter in Brook's room. Jessica walked to her room and smiled as she saw that Jimmy was sprawled on their bed. She shut the door behind her and tip toed over to the bed slipping her flip flops off. She pulled hair out of it's tie before she woke him up to lay down with him. He patted the bed where she would normally be laying looking for her. When she wasn't there he shot up in bed and saw her trying not to laugh as she stood there smiling with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You're still here…"

"I just got home Jimmy." She said looking at him funny as he sat up and pulled her to him.

"I know, I mean…" He looked entirely lost. But he also looked relieved to see her standing there.

"Bad dream baby?" She asked him as he leaned back against the head board and held her close.

"Yeah"

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"You left me. You just walked out and left me. You took the kids and just left." She could hear the panic in his voice and she smiled lovingly at him.

"Never." She whispered back to him and stood walking over to the door and locking it. She walked back to the bed and he watched as she joined him and straddled his lap where he was sitting on the bed. She kissed him and when he put his hands on her hips just resting them there she smiled. He grinned as she pulled her shirt over her head and he didn't mind any of this one little bit, and even though he knew it was to reassure him that she wasn't leaving, he was definitely gonna enjoy this.

And of course Jessicka and Matt had not gone back to the guest bedroom but upstairs to the rec room. Matt grinned as his wife shoved him down on the couch and then sat in his lap. She smirked as he shook his head at her. Despite everything this was one of the amazing perks of her being pregnant. She wanted it a lot more than normal, and that was saying something goes they did it a lot. He let her take the lead and when she started practically ripping his clothes off he took over and without too much damage to either couples clothes, they were naked and only had one thing to say at the moment.

"Tell Jess we did this up here and so help me god I'm never fucking you again." Jessicka said right before she kissed him again. He had smirked before she had finished saying it, he wasn't about to tell Jess, or Jimmy for that matter just what they had used their couch for.


	46. Chapter 46

The next day was utter chaos when everyone got to Zack and Kate's. Jimmy was carrying Owen on his hip and Trinity was holding her moms hand as Faith ran ahead and Jimmy's other hand was holding his wife's. When they got inside however Jimmy smiled when he saw that Faith was motioning for him to sit beside her on the couch. He did so and when Johnny walked in she didn't trade him for her uncle. Which shocked everyone, including Jess. Eyebrows raised at that one. Johnny looked slightly hurt.

"Faith where's my hug?" Johnny asked as he walked to her. She stood up on the couch and held her arms out to him. He hugged her and then she pulled back and cuddled down next to her dad. Jessica smiled as he pulled her down into his lap. She was laughing as Owen crawled up into her lap. Trinity was sitting beside her twin sister. Jimmy kissed his wife and they pulled back when a chorus of awws and a flash going off. Jessica shook her head at Jessicka and just leaned into her husbands embrace and the girls both cuddled closer to their parents while Owen lay on his moms lap. Jimmy looked up at Matt and Jessicka and shook his head at his cousin.

"What the hell did I do?" Jessicka asked innocently.

"You know what you did."

"No seriously what did I do?"

"Well uhm, honey help me out here." Jimmy said.

"Oh sheesh, you had to bring that up… Jess do us a favor and sleep in the guest bedrooms from now on." Matt's eyes widened and Jessicka looked at him shocked as well.

"We're not stupid Cousin." Jimmy said with a smirk.

"Who's not stupid, and someone better be finding me a shot of something…" Brian said walking in. Ashton slammed in behind him.

"How the fuck do you think you can ground me on Christmas?" she yelled at him. Heads turned and everyone was staring at her like she was insane. All the kids were staring at her and it was a good thing that the only one there old enough to understand what she was saying was Serena. Although quit a few kids were at the repeat everything they hear stage.

"No, not in this house your not!" Kate said glaring at the two. "Take it outside!" Zack said nothing letting his wife handle it. Brian slammed out the back door and Ashton followed him. Heather walked in shaking her head and Serena was holding her baby brother looking helplessly at her mother. They all heard the yelling.

"I told you I'm your father, and you'll do as I say. I'm not like your fucking mother."

"I don't give a shit! How the hell can you stop me from seeing even my friends!"

"Because you fucking lied to me Ashton Marie."

"Maybe if you weren't an ass about me having a boyfriend we wouldn't be having this discussion…"

"You snuck out to see him last night!"

"What' s your fucking point? It's the only way I can see him!"

"HEY ALRIGHT, COME THE FUCK ON IT'S CHRISTMAS SO DO US ALL A MOTHER FUCKING FAVOR AND SHUT THE FUCK UP AND COME INSIDE AND SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND DON'T UTTER ANOTHER FUCKING WORD TO ONE ANOTHER!" They turned and looked at Jessica like she was insane. "Ashton, a word please."

"Whatever…" Brian walked in and stood at the door watching the two. Jessica glared at him and he went into the living room and up the stairs. Jessica turned to Ashton.

"Did nothing I said to you get through to you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ashton, I told you that story for a reason. So you would be able to learn from it."

"Look we went to the movies it's not like I'm having sex with him."

"It doesn't matter Ashton, your sixteen… you need to be careful."

"What the hell's your point, I'm not you, I'm not my mom, and apparently I can't even make my own decisions."

"Jesus, Ashton, you make your own decisions, but sometimes their stupid. I know I made a lot of them. You know what, I'm gonna let you in an a little secret…well okay so it's not technically a secret, it's just not common knowledge."

"What?" Ashton asked exasperated.

"When I first got together with Jimmy I almost lost him because of one stupid mistake."

"You don't make mistakes…"

"Yeah she does, we all do, but I didn't walk out on her. Just like she didn't walk out on me." Jimmy said.

"What mistake then?" Ashton asked.

"She slept with your dad." Jimmy said quietly. Ashton looked at them.

"And you didn't leave her?"

"She told me the truth, which is why we're telling you this. Be honest with your dad. Ashton, he's trying the best he can." Jimmy said.

"That and I hate to say this , but your acting like your mom used to. She would sneak out to see him all the time, you don't believe me ask your grandfather." Matt said. "Trust me he used me as an alibi so many times I lost count. Finally your grandfather caught on and talked to my mom and dad, found out Brian wasn't spending the night at my house."

"Did, you get in trouble by your parents?"

"Yeah"

"Because of my dad's lie?"

"Because I lied too."

"And I don't wanna be like my mom."

"Then what do you gotta do about it Ash?" Jessica asked.

"I need to talk to him don't I?" All three adults nodded. Ashton sighed.

Brian was sitting on the floor in a guest room staring at the wall. What the hell was wrong with him. He had every right to ground her. She was his daughter and she had lied to him. What the hell else was he supposed to do? He sucked at being a father. He glanced up as someone walked into the room. Heather walked in and sat down on the bed. He stood and sat beside her.

"Brian…"

"Heather what am I supposed to do?"

"Babe, you have to quit being so hard on her. I know you just got thrown into the parenting thing, and at a bad age, but her having a boyfriend is something that you have to deal with."

"It's just…"

"Honey, I know it would've been easier if you had been around, and had time to prepare for it, but, sometimes shit happens."

"Yeah, shit happens and why the hell are you on her side?"

"Brian what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me, what the hell is wrong with me, she's her fucking mother that's what's wrong with me!!!"

"You can't expect her to be perfect Brian, look how she grew up."

":I don't need this shit…" and with that Brian was gone. He walked from the room and out of the house. Everyone staring after him. Heather stood at the window and watched as he stood in the yard and scrubbed his hands over his face. He stood there and finally opened the car door. Heather wanted to cry as she placed a hand on her stomach. She watched as she slammed the door shut and walked back inside. He ignored everyone and walked back upstairs.

"Heather…" He walked to her.

"Bri…."

"I'm sorry, I love you, you're right…" and before she could speak he kissed her. He pulled her against him and her arms went around his neck and she held on tight to the man she loved and didn't want to loose. Brain lay her on the bed in the spare room at Zacks and neither one cared, they were just glad that he had closed the door behind him.

"Wow what the fuck was that about?" Eve asked walking in. She had caught the end of that whole scene.

"Don't know, but are we waiting on them to open gifts. I see Serena eyeing hers. And so are the older babies." Kate said.

"No."

"We should wait on dad and Heather."

"Ashton, they might be awhile." Jessicka said from where she was sitting on the floor holding Aidan.

"Yeah, your probably right Jes."

"Sweetie, they just had a fight, they'll be up there a while."

"I guess we don't have to wait…" Ashton said. And an hour later when Brian and Heather finally made their way downstairs babies were playing with their new toys and Jimmy shook his head at the two of them. Heather picked up Jackson and Serena wrapped and arm around her mom. Ashton hugged her dad and apologized to him.

"Now that everyone is down here, I have something I need to say." Jenni said and James smiled as he took Riley from her. Everyone looked at Jenni waiting for her to speak. Brian and Heather stood side by side holding Jackson and Serena had her arms wrapped around Brian hugging him.

"Well what is it?" Jessicka asked.

"I'm pregnant." Jenni said and everyone's jaws dropped.

With Christmas gone and New Years gone they were all a little one edge. Jessicka wanted to fly out to be with her brother and sister in law but the kids couldn't be left alone, and Grace had school. Everyone remembered what had happened last time Adam had had a kid. He'd lost his wife. They were all praying that he would be okay when Alyssa went into labor. At least there was the telephone because apparently everyone was calling Jeff and Vanessa's on the seventh wishing Jade a happy first birthday. Vanessa was busy with all the kids and enjoying celebrating her daughters first birthday when she realized that she wasn't going back to the WWE. She looked around her at the kids that were playing and smiled. This was where she belonged. She needed her kids.

On the thirteenth of that month Jessicka was shaking her head as the others showed up and Dante laughed as he watched her attempt to keep De from climbing on a chair to get to the cake on the counter. The twins were in the living room with the other babies. She placed a sippy cup on the counter and sighed as she poured more juice into it for her daughter. She was placing the bottle of juice back in the fridge when she got the shock of her life.

"De, do you seriously want your mom to yell at you?" Jessicka spun around instantly.

"MATT!!! What are you doing here?" Jessicka was so in shock that she didn't care that he had just foiled another attempt of De attacking the cake.

"The guys are covering for me. One little signing without me isn't gonna hurt. I was pissed I'd miss today. They insisted they'd deal without me. My kids first birthdays were more important." He sat De in her high chair and Jessicka wrapped her arms around him smiling. He kissed her forehead. And she didn't want to let go. She grinned up and she saw that he was looking down at her with love in his green eyes and she wanted nothing more than the house to be empty so they could be alone. The two of them walked into the living room each picking up a twin and smiling. Everyone else shook their heads and Matt saw the look in his wifes eyes as she looked at him over Ciaran's head.

"When do you have to leave?"

"Tomorrow at five…"

"IN THE MORNING?" Jessicka exclaimed.

"No, at night." He saw the shine in her eyes.

"Dante!" Jessicka yelled and Matt suddenly grinned.

"What?" he asked walking over Eve beside with De in her arms.

"You guys get the kids tonight… all four of them."

"WHAT?" Eve exclaimed, "…what happened to asking?"

"Uhm… It's me and I don't have to?" Jessicka said grinning. Eve shook her head.. Yeah Jessicka always got her way.

Four days later Jessicka was laying in bed with Grace beside her and De on the other side when the phone rang. She closed her eyes and ignored it. Her head hurt, she had been up late with the twins and the girls had decided that since Matt wasn't there they were sleeping with her. She sighed and let it go to the answering machine she jumped from the bed when she heard her brother's voice.

"Adam!" she said as she grabbed the phone and hit talk.

"Jes…"

"ALyssa?"

"She had the baby, we waited to call…"

"Understandable…"

"What's my nieces name?"

"Brittney Lynn Copeland."

"Cute, I want pictures."

"I'll send them soon I promise."

"Okay, have you called mom?"

"She flew out two nights ago when I had a slight panic attack"

"Good,"

"Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yeah, I love you sis"

"I love you to Bro"


	47. Chapter 47

Jeff was sitting on the edge of the ring thinking about Vanessa and how much he missed his wife and kids and wanted to be with them. He glanced up as Adam and John walked down the ramp towards him. Randy following. They all had the same look on their faces. The only one feeling worse off out of all of them was Adam who even though his daughter had just been born three days ago was back out on the road. Which was by choice, because if he hadn't of come back out he wouldn't get his entire time off because the baby was born early. He had made a deal with Vince, that he'd do this one show and three signings that week and he'd be able to go home to his wife and children. But that didn't mean that it hurt any less. He missed them. They all sat or stood on or around the part of the ring Jeff was sitting on. They looked at one another and John was the one to speak.

"I got a call from Matt, they're in town for a show… we really only had to shoot a few things today, we're all done, anyone wanna catch a show before we have to go to the hotels and crash until Raw tomorrow night?"

"Sounds fun, we can miss the girls together…" Randy muttered.

"Yeah no shit, Matt seen Jessicka only a week ago and he was already sounding like he missed her." John said laughing at Randy.

"So we headed over or what?" Jeff asked.

"They said to call when we was five minutes away one of them would be waiting for us."

"Let's go, who's driving?" Adam asked.

"I will" Jeff muttered. And the four of them were off. They said something to Vince who said not a word as they left. Zack met them at the backstage entrance and they all walked in together. Matt was leaning against a wall arms over his chest zoned out and Brian was staring at a picture he'd had taken of his family after Jackson was born. Jimmy was on the phone and getting frustrated because no one was answering at home. Johnny was staring at a picture of Liam and Lilian that he kept with him always.

"Hey guys… look what the cat dragged in." four heads turned in Zacky's direction and slight nods of acknowledgement were made by everyone.

"Aren't we all just a cheerful bunch…" Heads turned and Matt rolled his eyes. What in the hell was she doing here. Jeff and Adam's eyes widened. Oh this was so not good.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Matt asked not moving, because she would take him moving the wrong way.

"My uncle runs this arena… I heard you would be here baby, I thought I would come see you…" Amber said smiling at Matt.

"Dude Amber, didn't Jes kicking you ass teach you a lesson?" Brian asked.

"Brian got one of your guns on you? I may go to prison but so help me god I'll be going for a reason." Matt said as Amber walked closer to him.

_Man she ain't never Had a love like mine But Man I ain't never Seen an ass like hers That -- in my mouth Had me loss for words Told her to back it up Like berp berp And I made that ass jump Like jerp jerp And that's when she She licked me Like a lollipop Like a lollipop _

_(Lollipop - Framing Hanley - Lil' Wayne cover)_

Matt tried to keep the smirk off his face as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Everyone was staring at him probably wondering who in the hell was calling. Amber stopped moving towards him and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey baby" Matt looked around as a chorus of What the Fucks echoed. He heard his wife's laughter on the other end of the line.

"Dude… what the hell?" Adam said.

"Jes, honey your brother, ex-husband, Jeff, and John say hi."

"Tell me that Adam didn't hear the phone go off, and that you had it on vibrate?" Jessicka asked her husband.

"Uhm no he heard it babe, I think your brothers in shock."

"Put it on speaker babe."

"Okay." and he did just that.

"Hey Adam…"

"Sis" Adam said trying not to vomit.

"Jes, did he put that as his ring tone?"

"Nope John I did. I mean not like it don't work… seriously…"

"Okay, brother and ex husband don't need to hear this." Randy said. Jessicka laughed.

"Oh by the way Jes, There's some stalker bitch here…"

"What the hell are you talking about Brian?"

"You remember Amber…"

"Oh hell no… Bitch don't make me hunt you down and beat you to a bloody pulp."

"Chill I'm only here cos my uncle runs the venue." Amber said, although she was pissed. She had obviously had an ulterior motive.

"Right, honey, seriously, what part of Matt's a married man don't you get?" Jessicka asked.

"And to a former WWE diva at that." Randy added in.

"Randy, quit… I still don't like you, so quit trying." Jessicka said laughing. Amber walked away pissed off and John actually started laughing. Matt took the phone off speaker after everyone said hi and moved off to talk to his wife. They were on stage an hour later and sighing as they looked out over the crowd. Matt looked at the guys and Brian nodded. Jimmy and Zack and Johnny acknowledge what they were about to do as well. They started the set off with Dear God and like every time they performed the song dedicated to the women and children waiting at home for them. The fans were amazing when it came to the girls. Well most of the fans anyways. You got the ones that were totally annoying and put down the girls all the time but then you have the ones that were just happy that the guys had women that understood them and loved them.

Jessica was sitting on the floor staring at the wall wondering when Jimmy would call. All the kids except Brooklyn were in bed. Jessica got up and decided to get online. She picked her laptop up and walked into the bedroom with it. Brook was in a moment later.

"Mom, Jimmy said to get online, his phone died and he can't find his charger."

"Okay, I was getting ready to anyways, thanks Brook."

"Mhmm"

**I-am-the-naked-drummer: **JESS

**An-angel-in-hell: **HEY BABY

**I-am-the-naked-drummer: **I miss you

**An-angel-in-hell: **Aww I miss you too Jimmy

**I-am-the-naked-drummer: **can't wait till I get to come home. I miss the kids.

**An-angel-in-hell: **you missed Owen's first word.

**I-am-the-naked-drummer: **WHAT? What'd he say?

**An-angel-in-hell: **Cookie

**I-am-the-naked-drummer: **cookie?

**An-angel-in-hell: **yes….

**I-am-the-naked-drummer: **Hang on I gotta tell the guys…

**An-angel-in-hell: **You're a dork… okay.

As she was waiting for him to get back from telling the guys she laughed as Brook brought Owen into the room. She took her son, hugged her daughter and laughed more as she saw her other two girls walk in and climb up on the bed with their older sister. She had a feeling that she wasn't sleeping alone that night. She knew Brooklyn would go back to her room but the others wouldn't.

**An-angel-in-hell: **;afdjkbgf;

**I-am-the-naked-drummer: **back and what the hell the cat?

**An-angel-in-hell: **your son

**I-am-the-naked-drummer: **tell him daddy said hi

Three hours later both logged off with I love you's and I miss you's.

The time went by slowly but soon it was the month of February it was the first and Kate sighed as she woke up on her daughters birthday. She wished Zack could be there but she knew he couldn't be. She had talked to Matt the other night while she was at Jessicka's and he had agreed to help her out and called in some favors for Kate. The signing was in the morning and she knew what item it was over so she really needed to get up and head out. There was no birthday party in Huntington that day for Nevaeh Baker, because she was going to one in Vegas. Kate smiled at the child she had given birth to a year ago that day and kissed her head as she placed her in her car seat. Kate got behind the wheel of her car and smiled as she turned the radio on to her music and backed out of the driveway. Twenty minutes in she glanced in the rear view mirror to see her little girl was drinking from her bottle and being good.

By the time they got to Vegas it was on schedule and she couldn't wait to surprise Zack. She found that as promised she didn't have to look for parking and got out of the car getting the attention of the security guard that Johnny had told her as she called moments ago would be waiting on her. It was going wonderfully as planned. There were maybe ten people left in line and she grinned. She hadn't brought her purse and the security as well as a few other crew members were helping get Vaeh's presents moved to the bus. The line didn't take all that long to end and the guys distracted Zack for her and she smirked as she sat Vaeh on the table and pointed to Zack whispering in her ear.

"Who's that?"

"DA!!!" Zack's head turned and a smile lit up his face as he picked up his daughter. Kate walked around the table and he pulled her into his embrace placing a kiss to her lips as the guys laughed at him. He shook his head and held his girls close.

"So are we gonna move this little reunion?" Brian asked and Kate nodded.

"Good thing the signing was at the venue…"

"Yeah no kidding, Kate won't have to go far to leave tonight." Matt responded to Jimmy's comment. They headed to the now empty bus and Kate smiled at the quarter sheet cake on the table of the bus and the presents that lay there on the bench beside the cake. Zack looked at everyone and they grinned.

"You bastards all knew about this?"

"You think I could've pulled this off alone?" Kate smiled sweetly. Zack shook his head and they got to the birthday party. When they got to cake everything was fine and Brian was having fun with the video camera until Veah threw cake at him. He moved and raised and eyebrow at the child. He stuck his finger in his half eaten piece and then wiped icing on her nose causing them all to laugh and Zack who had wipe the camera off got it on camera. Next thing any of them knew Vaeh had crawled off her mom's lap and was throwing cake at everyone. Soon there was an all out cake fight that Nevaeh started and no one cared. When it was time for the show they got off what they thought was all of it but there was chocolate and icing smeared on Matt, Zack, Johnny, and Brian's pants. Jimmy was smart enough to help the child not the other guys.

That night on stage after they'd played a few songs Jimmy noticed that there was still some cake in Brian's hair. Jimmy started laughing uncontrollably and Matt turned to face him. He pointed to Brian and spoke.

"Gates, there is pink icing in your hair…"

"He's right." Zack said looking at Brian and laughing.

"I blame you Vengeance." Brian said sticking his hand his hair and pulls out a gob of frosting.

"Me? How the fuck dude, how can you blame me?" Zacky asked causing the crowd to laugh hysterically.

"It was your offspring that started throwing cake." Brian said pointing at Zack.

"He has a point… and for all of you out there who didn't already know.. it's Zacky's daughters birthday today

"She's one... what'd you expect?" Zack said rolling his eyes.

"For her to act like her mother not her father." Brian laughed. "Besides I have icing and cake on my jeans and probably some in my hair... I'm not complaining... the boys were worse trust me."

"Hey Christ... I think you've got frosting in your ear…" Brian said looking at Johnny and squinting.

"I was wondering what the fuck that was…" He said and wiped the frosting out of his ear.

"Wow…I don't think that was the kids fault." Matt laughed. "She couldn't reach that high." Jimmy started whistling from his seat at the drums. Jonny glared at Jimmy.

"You really want to blame that on an innocent little one year old? I hope you get payback at Owen's party." Brian said looking at Jimmy.

"Yeah right… my son knows cake is for eating, not throwing…."

"Coulda fooled me…he was right there with the twins at their party." Matt said grinning at the memory.

"Am I the only one who hasn't seen my kid in a while?"

"No…" Johnny started to say.

"Rhetorical question idiot." Jimmy said glaring. Johnny flipped Jimmy off. "Don't you have a wife?"

"Wasn't an offer." Johnny said rolling his eyes.

"God can no one take a joke anymore?"

"We have a show to do can we get back to that?" Matt asked ignoring Jimmy


	48. Chapter 48

It was several days later and Jessica was pacing the living room, waiting for him to get home. She missed him and wanted to see him. And today was Owen's birthday. The day that they were scheduled to be home. There was a party planned for that afternoon and one for that evening where all of her children were being taken by various parties so that she and Jimmy could have the night to themselves. After all even Jimmy deserved a birthday party. Even if it was only the two of them. The girls were shaking their heads at her as she paced and she couldn't help but laugh at them. She missed Jimmy and last time she had talked to him was when he had called on the first saying he'd be home before noon on Owen's birthday. Jessicka herself was shaking her head and trying not to laugh.

"Hey unlike you and Kate, some of us haven't seen our husbands lately." Jessica Sullivan told her best friend. Heather and Lilian nodded in agreement as their soon to be one year olds crawled around on the floor with the other babies. Owen was sitting looking up at his mother. She bent down and picked up her son as her twin girls giggled and ran into the room. Next thing anyone knew the twins were yelling daddy and Jessica was spinning with Owen in her arms and Lilian and Heather were on their feet in an instant. Jessica smiled and Jimmy who was holding one of the twins, Trinity kissed his wife, then his daughter, then his son, then his other daughter as he hugged her after kneeling down on the ground. Brook came down the stairs a moment later laughing with Ashton behind her. Brook hugged Jimmy and Ashton hugged her dad. Brian held his daughter close and took his son from his wife. Serena giggled as she ran up the stairs with one of her friends. Brian hugged his stepdaughter as well.

Johnny held Liam and Lilian close for a moment and shook his head at Nevaeh as Zack picked his daughter up. By now everyone had heard about the cake fight and Zack had kept the tape because he wanted to edit it with Brian and the guys. Matt picked up each of his kids one at a time and hugged them. He kissed Delilah on the forehead and hugged Grace. Once everyone was settled and kids were in their parents laps or laying in front of the TV Matt popped the DVD in and seconds later everyone was laughing as Nevaeh threw the first piece of cake. The background song playing was _**Get The Party Started **_by **Pink** as the video showed Jimmy taking Nevaeh's side and then after the cake fight it showed the onstage banter backed with the same music. Jessicka couldn't help but laugh with her cousin as the icing was pointed out. Brian rolled his eyes and said she'd get hers. Matt looked at her and grinned. Jimmy shook his head at them all.

As it turned out that day Jessicka Sanders went home with blue icing stuck in her waist length red hair and she was blaming Brian who had let Jackson throw cake at Owen who laughed and threw cake back just as Jessicka walked by with Aidan's plate. She turned and glared at Brian who smirked and Heather shook her head. Her husband acted like a child sometimes but as Linda McMahon had told her once. She needed to give him a chance and she was glad she had finally. Who knew a one night stand would turn into what so far promised forever. She only laughed when Brian flicked cake off his fork at her. Soon it was an even messier version of Vaeh's party and even the teenagers were in on it. It went south though when Matt being a smartass flicked cake at his wife's chest. Jimmy looked at him and she stared at her husband.

"This is war…" And suddenly everyone including the kids was grabbing cake from one of the two huge cakes that Jessica had ordered and cake was flying as adults moved around the kids sitting at the table in booster seats throwing cake. It didn't matter that several of them were pregnant. Cake was all over Matt in the end and Jessica closed her eyes laughing so hard and leaned on Jimmy. Shortly after that everyone was gone and Jessica and Jimmy found themselves alone and covered in cake. The kids had gone with various people and Jess smiled at her husband as she wiped cake off his cheek. He leaned down and kissed her. She tasted like chocolate. He deepened the kiss and pulled her against him. She grinned up at him when she pulled back.

"I've missed you Jimmy."

"I've missed you too baby." He responded back and took her hand leading her to the shower. She smirked when she realized where they were headed. She laughed as he began removing her clothes slowly from her body and that's when she realized cake had gotten down her shirt in the war. She noticed only because he was licking it off her chest making her moan. She missed this the past few months that he'd been gone, the way he touched and made her feel alive, none of the men she'd ever been with had made her feel this way unless she was drunker than hell. When his lips found hers again she was putty in his hands. They stepped into their shower and as the water cascaded down over them she grinned as she knelt in front of him smirking up at him from her knees. He moaned as she took him in her mouth. His hands fisted in her hair as she slowly teased him. When he had finally had enough and couldn't take anymore he pulled her up and shoved her against the wall lifting her so her legs were around him. She moaned as he thrust into her. He moved slowly at first teasing her the way she had teased him. She urged him to move faster moaning his name as he did. He felt her tighten around him and heard her cry out his name as she came. He came moments later burying his head in her shoulder moaning her name.

When Matt got home he smiled. They had managed to somehow get out of having any of Jessica's kids and as he carried in one of his sleeping sons he glanced over at his wife who held their other son. Grace held De's hand while she walked inside. Matt smiled it was good to be home. He watched his wife with their son and smiled. He suddenly couldn't wait for the new baby to be born. He smiled at his wife as she lay Ciaran in his crib. He walked over with Aidan still in his arms and expertly pulled the blanket in Ciaran's crib over him. Jessicka smiled and watched as he put Aidan to bed as well. There were tears in her eyes as he pulled her to him in the center of the room. He brushed her hair out of her face and lowered his lips to hers. He whispered her name and took her hand leading her to their bedroom, on the way checking on the other two children. She smiled. She loved how he loved her girls equally as much as he loved their sons. She heard him start the tub and smiled. He was running her a bath. God she had a great husband. She walked into their bathroom and he slowly removed her clothes placing another kiss to her lips. He rested a hand on her bare stomach and his green eyes met hers and they both smiled. They had made that baby together and they both wanted him. Which was after the twins no longer a new concept to Jessicka. She was now used to someone else wanting the baby as well. She stepped into the bath and smiled at the bubbles that he had put in it. She loved how he treated her all the time. And it wasn't because he had anything to prove to her either.

Matt even washed the cake from her hair for her and she loved the way he was treating her, pampering her. He brushed her hair once she was out of the bath and she loved him even more at that moment. He had let her get dressed before he brushed her hair and after he was done she waited for him to get his shower and then the two of them went downstairs and curled up on the couch to watch TV. Matt smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder and ten minutes into some late night horror flick he wanted to laugh as she had fallen asleep where she was. He figured he would finish the movie out and wake her up before heading upstairs. However he fell asleep holding her halfway through the movie.

Johnny and Lilian were cuddled in bed when she whispered something to him. He turned and looked at her. A grin on his face.

"You really want another baby?"

"A girl wouldn't hurt anything…"

"No, no it wouldn't." He replied as he placed a kiss to her lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know baby, we could start trying for that baby…" She whispered to him in the silent room. He grinned and agreed with her.

IT was a little over a month later that after Ashton's birthday party was over since it was on a school night she couldn't have a sleep over until the weekend she found herself allowed to go shopping with Jessicka. She smirked as Jessicka dropped her off at the mall and headed out on her own. She had promised to stay out a few hours to let her have some alone time with Dean. She was dropping Ashton off at Dean's house who she knew for a fact's grandmother was out of town, but him being sixteen it was safe to leave him home for a week alone. Since everyone trusted him. Jessicka sighed as Ashton went to get out of the car. She answered her phone.

"Aunt Jes?"

"Brook what's wrong?"

"Can you come get me?"

"Yeah sweetie… what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, me and Ash are on the way." Ashton nodded and ran inside getting Dean really quick who just shrugged and went with it knowing that if Jessicka had to go get Brook something was seriously wrong.

Brian looked at Heather and they both couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about Ashton being out with just Jessicka. They already knew Dean was going to be somehow involved and that made them nervous. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello" Brian said answering it.

"Hey dad, change in plans, we're doubling back to get Brook, so she's coming with us."

"Okay, thanks for calling Ashton."

"You're welcome dad." He closed his eyes before speaking.

"Ash, before you hang up…"

"What dad?"

"Be honest Ashton, is Dean going with you guys?"

"Yes, but dad, we're going shopping nothing can happen we're with an adult…"

"Yeah, the adults the one I'm worried about." he said as he hung up the phone. Heather shook her head and muttered a curse under her breath as the twins kicked. Brian grinned and she hit him.

"So he's with them then?"

"Yeah, should I trust Jes?"

"Brian, I'm pretty damned sure even if she left them alone Ash has better sense than to sleep with him."

"God I hope so. It's just she's so much like her mother that it scares me."

"Not to be mean but baby, even if she does she'll hopefully be smarter than you and what's her name and use protection."

"Yeah, I wasn't as smart as Ashton is. Maybe you should talk to her about the pill Heather."

"You mean what I'm going on after the babies are born… sure."

Ashton was sitting in the backseat beside Dean her head on his shoulder, his arm around her. Jessicka glanced in the rearview mirror and shook her head a smile on her face. The two were cute together and Ashton had been honest with her dad about Dean coming with them. Even though the plan had been drop Ashton off and go shopping alone. They were headed to get Brook and then do some shopping. Jessicka sighed as she stopped and Brook flew out to the car and got in not acknowledging the two teens her age in the backseat. With a quick glance in the back Jessicka and Brook both noticed that Dean and Ashton were attached at the mouth but thankfully their hands weren't roaming. Brook shook her head and once they pulled out of the driveway Brook turned to Jessicka.

"Aunt Jes…"

"What's wrong Brook?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?" Jessicka said slamming the brakes and coming to a dead stop.

"Hey what the fuck was that for?" Ashton asked.

"You think you're what?" Jessicka asked ignoring Ashton.

"I said I think I'm pregnant."

"How?"

"Holy Shit your mom's gonna kill you." Ashton butted in.

"Shut up Ashton, or I'm telling you're dad you're out with Dean."

"He knows already Brooklyn." Ashton said giggling and everyone quieted down when Jessicka dialed a number on her phone. Brooklyn's face paled when she heard her Aunt ask for her mom.

"No… Aunt Jes… don't…"

"Hey Jes what's up?" Jessica Sullivan asked her best friend.

"You're daughter hasn't talked to you about something has she?"

"What she do?"

"She thinks she's…"

"AUNT JES!" Brooklyn yelled.

"She thinks she's what Jessicka Sanders?" Jessica asked.

"Pregnant."

"She better not be, how far did you get before she told you?" Jessica asked.

"I'm turning around now."

"Good, tell her I said she's grounded." And Jessica hung up the phone. Jessicka relayed the message and Brook crossed her arms over chest and glared at her aunt. Ashton and Dean rolled their eyes but said nothing and went back to making out in the back seat, not really caring but both obviously taking the conversation to heart but not saying a word.

Kate giggled as Zack tickled her sides as he lay her down on their bed. Nevaeh was asleep in her crib in her room. Kate wrapped her arms around Zack's neck and he looked down at her a smile passing across his face. She leaned up and kissed him tenderly. He responded exactly how she wanted him to. She wanted to punch something as she heard the doorbell a moment later and Nevaeh start crying. The couple pulled apart and pulled on their clothes that they had just removed. Kate heading to the door, Zack to the nursery.

"If you're not dying or someone's not dead, you're gonna wish you or someone was…Mom…" Kate said flinging the door open angrily.

"Katelund, is that anyway to treat your mother?"

"Dad's not with you is he?"

"Hell no, stupid jerk. I wanted to see my grandbaby."

"Anytime you want to see her Mrs. Montgomery…"

"Thank you Zack." Emmie Montgomery said taking the baby girl that he handed her. She smiled down at the one year old in her arms. Kate smiled and watched her mom with her daughter.

"So mom… we're trying for another…"

"Oh honey be sure to tell me if you get pregnant… you're father can kiss my ass."

"Mom is everything okay between you and dad?" Kate asked as she watched her mom cuddled little Nevaeh close.

"Everything's fine, dear, you know how you're father is."

"Emmie… does he know where you are?"

"No"

"Seriously mom?" Kate asked and hugged her mom. "Because you don't need an excuse to see Vaeh. Or us."

"I know sweetie. I miss seeing you and I've missed so much of Nevaeh's life already. I missed her first…"

"We taped it… want to watch?" Zack asked. The fact that he was bare chested and Kate's tank top strap was falling off her shoulder. It was no secret as to what they had been doing.

Jessica had just sent Brooklyn to bed and Jimmy was trying to calm her down when once again the phone rang. Jessica glared at it and ripped the phone off the wall.

"Hello"

"Jess, it's Heather… Eve went into Labor."

"Shit, yeah okay, well unfortunately we aren't making it, Brook just got grounded and I don't want to deal with her in public right now. I may smack her."

"Can we drop some kids off and Ashton said she would help watch the kids. Her and Dean. Jes wants to be there for Dante, who's a nervous fucking wreck."

"Yeah not a problem, Brook can bring her ass down and help too. Jes should be on her way back here anyways."

"Uhm okay, yeah, byes." The two women hung up and Jimmy looked at his wife. She rolled her eyes.

"What's up babe?"

"Time to start the phone tree."

"What why?"

"Eve went into Labor."

"Ahh, yeah I got my cell phone you use the house phone?"

"No both Cells, leave the house line free. BROOKLYN MARIE HARDY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Jessica yelled upstairs as Jimmy grabbed both their cell phones off the counter. Brook glared at her mom and threw herself on the couch. She crossed her arms over her chest and ignored her little sister as they tried to climb onto her lap. With a glare from her mother she sighed as she picked her little sisters up. Jimmy shook his head. Faith looked at Brook and then ran to her dad. Jimmy picked up the child and held her as he walked to sit at the kitchen table with his phone. Trinity cuddled into her older sister's lap and Owen was in his mom's arms. They all looked up as Jes walked through the door with Matt and the kids. Brook swallowed as she was handed a small bag. Her mom pointed to the bathroom and she sighed as Jes took Trinity off her lap and she stood. She felt all adult eyes in the room on her and sighed. This was horrible. She glared at them all as adults crossed their arms over their chests.

Ten minutes later she walked out of the bathroom. She noticed that her Uncle Matt and Aunt Jes were still there. She sighed as she handed her mom the test. When Jessica sighed everyone looked relieved. And a moment later more people were streaming through the doors as Jessica tossed the test in the trash can. She sighed once more and after people dropped off kids she continued to make phone calls. Heather and Brian were off first. Jessicka and Matt left after that. Jenni and James stayed to help with all the kids. Which Jessica was thankful for. She hugged her twin sister and they all laughed as kids started to crash as the TV played some kids movie. Even the teenagers were out cold. Dean and Ashton were curled up together on the couch and Brook was on the loveseat holding Owen and Ciaran. Grace and Serena were curled up in the chair side by side. Jimmy shook his head James rolled his eyes and Jenni placed a hand on her stomach. She couldn't wait for this baby to be born. He was due in May and James grinned as she placed his hand where the baby was kicking his eyes were on hers and she leaned forward placing a kiss to his lips. Jessica rolled her eyes but said not a word. After all didn't her sister deserve a happily ever after of her own? She let Jenni put Riley in one of the twins cribs and they found places for all the other kids to sleep.

The next morning they were waking the kids up when the phone rang. Jessica rolled herself out of her bed and stretched as she grab at the annoying thing on her nightstand. Jimmy rose up on his elbow and watched her as she answered it and pulled Faith close to her. The twins had ended up sleeping in their bed leaving the cribs and playpens for the one and unders. As she said hello she smiled at Jimmy who was holding Trinity sat up in their bed.

"Sophia Anne Mitchell" Dante told his friend with pride.

"Aww so cute Dante, congrats, but seriously can I go back to sleep now?" Jessica asked causing her friend to laugh.

"Yeah but I don't know how soon parents are coming to pick up their kids, everyone's in with Eve."

"That's fine, I hear no noise the only ones not asleep are my twins."

"Okay talk to you later because I know you'll end up coming by eventually."

"Yeah, as soon as all these kids are gone. I'll have to bring my kids, but its not as bad as all of them being there."

"Yeah, bye"

"Bye"


End file.
